Blast From The Past
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Naruto is exiled from the Village after failing to bring back Sasuke. Kyuubi gives up her life to send Naruto to Angel Grove where he becomes Tommy Oliver. Years Later Tommy meets someone from his past. A Naruto/Power Rangers Dino Thunder crossover
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't money off this story.

Inside of the Dino Lair DR. Tommy Oliver and the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers were celebrating their latest victory over another one of Mesogog's monsters.

"Man can you believe how I wipe the floor with Mesogog's monster. Man it was a walk through the park." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. With the four of us working together Mesogog has no chance of defeating us. Besides I think we showed him what we are capable of by destroying that monster of his." said Ethan

"Well I don't really know about that you two as Mesogog doesn't give up to easily. Besides he may have something bigger plan for us the next time." said Kira worried

"Ah you worry two much Kira. With the four of us against Mesogog were sure to beat him." said Conner

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Conner." said Tommy

"What do you mean by that Dr. O ?" ask Ethan confuse

"What I mean Ethan is evil beings like Mesogog don't ever give up on their plans to easily as I should know from my battles as a Power Ranger ." replied Tommy

"Tommy's right you guys. Mesogog will not rest until he defeats you four and gets his hands on the Dino Gems." added Hayley

"Well if that is the case then what do then?" ask Conner

"Well right now you three should be getting home to your parents as it's a school night and you have a test to study for and in the mean time me and Hayley will figured out what Mesogog is planning next so we can be prepared for it." replied Tommy

"Are you sure you and Hayley can handle everything without us Dr. O?" ask Kira

"Yes we can Kira. Besides if you three don't hurry home then you will not have time to study for the my test tomorrow." replied Tommy

"Well in that case we better get going home as I don't want to be grounded. We will see you at School tomorrow Dr. O ." said Ethan

"You can count on it Ethan. Now you three head home right now before I end up calling Principal Randell on the phone and tell her to give you three detention for not studying for your test." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly left the Lair to head home before Tommy went through with his threat. Once they were gone Hayley look at Tommy.

"You know Tommy sooner or later you going to have to tell the three of them about your past." said Hayley

"I know what you mean Hayley. But I prefer to keep my past a secret from them as they don't have to know what my life was like before I was adopted by my parents as I put it behind me a long time ago as I only feel comfortable with you and my former teammates knowing my secret. Besides you have to hurry back to the Cyberspace Cafe to close up as I can image Trent can't do it by himself." replied Tommy

"Your right about that Tommy as Trent isn't ready yet to close up for me. But a word of advise sooner or later you have to tell Conner, Ethan, and Kira about your past before they find out from someone else as they look up to you since you are a veteran ranger and it would crush their spirits if they find out you being hiding something from them all this time. So just promise me that you tell them soon when your ready." said Hayley

"Oh course Hayley. I promise you as a friend that when the time is right I will tell the others about my past." replied Tommy smiling

"That's good to know. So good night Tommy and I will see you later." said Hayley

With that Hayley went upstairs of the lair leaving Tommy alone. Once Hayley left Tommy got out of his chair and went over to a wall of the lair and open up a panel in the wall revealing a safe behind it. Tommy then open the safe where he kept his old Zeonizer along with the remains of his two old power morphers. Tommy put his hand inside the safe and took out a small metal box. Tommy then sat back down in his chair and open up the metal box and look at a small strip of blue cloth that had a metal plate in the middle of it with a leaf design on it. Tommy then pulled out a picture that look several years old that had four people in it. The first person had silver hair wearing the strip of cloth as a headband covering one eye with a mask covering the bottom of his face wearing a blue shirt and pants with a green jacket over the shirt and standing in front of the man were three kids about 12 years old each wearing the same headband. The first kid was a boy with black hair and eyes dress in a blue shirt and white shorts with a smirk on his face. The next kid was a beautiful girl with long pink hair wearing a red dress and black shorts underneath of it smiling. When Tommy look at the girl he had a slight blush on his face. Tommy then got a sad look on his face when he look at the last kid who was a boy with slightly spike blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his face and wearing a orange jumpsuit with a huge grin on his face.

"It's hard to believe that was me back then with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei and me the Village Hidden in the Leafs Number one Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruot Uzumaki . Until that day Sasuke left the village to go to Orochimaru for power and I failed to bring him back like I promise Sakura I would and I ended up being betrayed by her and the people I thought were my closest friends." thought Tommy as he took out a necklace from underneath his shirt that the boy in the picture was wearing with a thumbs up sigh and clutch it in his fist as he remembered that day.

Flash Back Outside the Hidden Leaf Village Several Years earlier

In the Forest outside the Hidden Leaf Village 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki was heading back after failing his mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha and was thinking hard about how to break the news to the girl he loved Sakura that he failed to keep his promise to bring back Sasuke. After a few minutes of nonstop running Naruto finally reach the gates to the village and saw Lady Tsunade and Sakura standing there with a huge group of people.

" Grandma Tsunade what are all these people doing here?" ask Naruto looking at the group of people

"Were here Demon to kick you out of the village for failing to bring back our precious Uchiha to us." said a man

"You can't do that to me as you don't have the right to." said Naruto

"But I do Naruto." said Tsunade speaking up

"What do you mean by that Grnadma Tsunade?" ask Naruto afraid

"What I mean is because of the counsel complaining about the danger you pose as the container to the Kyuubi and that you failed your mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha to the village I have no choice but to strip you of your rank of Shinobi and banish you from the Hidden Leaf Village and the Land of Fire. I am very sorry but the counsel force to do this or else they would remove me as Hokage." replied Tsunade sadly

"But I tried my hardest to bring back Sasuke to the village. Tell them Sakura." said Naruto

"Why would I defend someone who failed to keep their promise to me to bring back Sasuke. Just do everyone a favor Naruto and leave the village forever as I don't want you anywhere near me Demon." said Sakura in a angry voice with her back to Naruto

When Naruto heard Sakura call him Demon he started to cry and took off running with the villagers calling him demon and told him never to return. After running a few miles Naruto finally fall to the ground and broke into tears. All of a sudden Naruto felt his mind started to drift away and he blackout. Naruto then open his eyes to find himself inside his mindscape in front of the cage that held Kyuubi who was in her human form which was that of a young woman with long blood red hair and eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails looking at Naruto with tear in her eyes.

"Kyuubi what am I doing here?" ask Naruto to the demon who he thought of as a mother

"The reason I have called you here Naruto is to tell you that I plan on sending you far away from the Elemental Countries to the world beyond the veil by giving you a new body so you can start a new life somewhere and maybe have a family as well." replied Kyuubi

"That sounds like good plan to me. So when can we start?" ask Naruto

"We can start right now. But before we start I must tell you using this process will come at a price." replied Kyuubi

"What sort of price are we talking about?" Naruto getting worried

"Using this make you unable to use Chakra ever again and will use up all my powers and cost me my life as well." replied Kyuubi

"Why do you have to die Kyuubi. You are like a mother to me and I can't afford to lose you." said Naruto with tears in his eyes

"I know what you mean Naruto. But at least this will stop the Akatsuki from ever using my powers to complete their plans and it will save countless lives as well. Besides you will finally be able to live a normal life. So you must let me go." said Kyuubi

"I understand what you are telling me Kyuubi. If letting you go means that it will save countless lives then I am willing to let you go and start a new life." said Naruto

"That's good to hear Naruto. Now that you understand then we can begins the process right now." said Kyuubi

With that said Kyuubi started to focus her Chakra and she glowed red and the Chakra headed over to Naruto and started to change him. Naruto's hair change from a blond color to black hair and his eyes went from blue to brown and the whisker marks on his face disappeared as well. Finally Naruto's orange jumpsuit turn into a green shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Naruto look over at Kyuubi who was smiling at him as she started to faded away in a gold light. Naruto then blackout as his physical body was covered in a gold light and he disappeared from the forest floor.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove. Danny Oliver was walking through the park with his wife Melissa Oliver talking about adopting child of their own to raise since they had discuss it many times before. All of a sudden the two of them saw a bright flash of gold light coming up ahead in the bushes and after it went away the two of them decided to see what had cause the bright flash of light they saw and headed over to the bushes. Once they got there and look in the bushes they look in surprise as they saw a 12 year old boy with black hair dress in a green shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers. Danny then saw his wife Melissa run over to the boy .

"Danny I wonder who this boy is and where he came from?" ask Melissa looking at her husband

"I don't know Melissa. But we should find out when he wales up." replied Danny

At moment Naruto started to come through and he got up and saw Danny and Melissa looking at him.

"Where am I and who are you two?" ask Naruto looking at the two of them

"My name is Melissa Oliver and this here is my husband Danny and you here in Angel Grove." replied Melissa in a clam voice

"So care to tell us your name young man and where your parents are?" ask Danny

"The names Tommy and my parents are dead and I live by myself." replied Naruto quickly coming up with a new name

"That's sad to hear Tommy. But since you have no one to take care of you and you are by yourself. How about you come home with me and my husband to live with us." said Melissa

"Why would you two take me in since you just met me?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because we think that a nice kid like you doesn't deserve to be by himself and besides me and my wife have discuss many times about adopting a kid of our own to raise." replied Danny

"So what about it Tommy. Would you like to come home with us and become our son since you have no where else to go?" ask Melissa

"I think I would like to be your son very much since I don't have anywhere else to go to." replied Naruto

"That's good to hear Tommy. Now lets head home so we can get you settled in." said Danny

With that Danny and Melissa took Naruto home with them. A few days later Danny and Melissa officially adopted Tommy making him Tommy Oliver. That night after being adopted by Danny and Melissa Tommy went to bed happy that he finally now had a family he belong to.

End of Flashback

Tommy put the picture back inside the metal box with his headband and put it back in the safe as he had left his old life behind a long time ago. Once he had close the safe Tommy then look down at the Black Dino Gem on his bracelet.

"Something tells me that Mesogog will attack again very soon and he has something big plan for me and the other rangers. I hope the others are ready for any future battles against Mesogog as knowing him he will not rest until he get his hands on the Dino Gems and that can't happen. So you better watch out Mesogog as the Power Rangers will never give up." thought Tommy

With that Tommy left the lair to go to bed and prepare for any future battles against Mesogog.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the first chapter and the fact that Tommy use to be Naruto. The reason I did this is because I have had the idea for a awhile and decided to write it down. The only change in the storyline of Power Rangers is that in this story David Trueheart is not Tommy's brother. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story

Inside the halls of Reefside High a 26 year old women with long pink hair that came down to her knees and green eyes wearing a pink shirt blue jeans and black sneakers with a Hidden Leaf Headband in her hair and carrying books was looking around the halls of the school looking for someone. This girl happen to Sakura Haruno who had come here to Reefside to come get Naruto and bring him back to the village so he could become Hokage by the orders of Lady Tsunade herself. During the years since Naruto had been exiled from the village the villagers had realize over time that they had lost one of their best ninja and also during that time Sakura had realize she miss Naruto badly and that he was in love with him since he was always there for her no matter what and had risk his own life to save her from the sand ninja Gaara and did everything in his power to bring back Sasuke to the village. So Sakura had ask Lady Tsunade to let her go on a mission to find out where Naruto was at and tell him how sorry she was for treating him like crap and that she was in love with him. Now after years of searching the Elemental Lands and beyond the Veil of her world. Sakura had finally found her way to Reefside where Kakashi ninja dogs that he gave her had track Naruto's scent here to Reefside High. So Sakura had decide to get a job at Reefside High as the new History teacher as she had read everything their was about the history of this world and now she was looking for Principal Randell to show her around the school before she started her job tomorrow.

"Man where could this Principal Randell be. She told me that she would meet me here in the hallway before school got out to show me around and interdouce me to all the other teachers. The sooner she shows up the sooner I can start my search for where Naruto is in this building." thought Sakura worried

"Mr's Haruno it's good to see you showed up." said a female voice

With that Sakura look in the direction of the voice and saw Principal Randell standing behind her.

"Miss Randell it good to meet you finally." said Sakura

"Yes and I am glad to finally meet our school's new history teacher. I read your resume and all I can say is that your appeared to be more then qualified for the position. But of course I will be the final judge of that when you start here tomorrow." said Randell

"But of course Principal Randell. So what part of the school will you be showing me first?" ask Sakura curious

"Well I am afraid that since I ran a little late and school is almost over for the day. The only place I will be showing you will be the science classroom where you will get to meet Dr. Tommy Oliver. Now if you care to follow me Miss Haruno the science room is just up ahead." replied Randell

With that Sakura followed Randell to the science room. Meanwhile in the science room Tommy was teaching his students about the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Alright class before you leave today can anyone tell me what was the favorite prey of the T Rex? How about you Devin?" ask Tommy looking over at Devin

"I don't really have a clue Dr. O." replied Devin

"It's the Triceratops right Dr. O." said Ethan

"You would be correct Ethan." said Tommy

At that moment the door to the classroom open and Principal Randell came in with Sakura right behind her.

"I am not interrupting anything am I Dr. Oliver?" ask Randell

"Actually Principal Randell I was just finishing up here with my students. So what brings you here to my class?" replied Tommy

"Well Dr. Oliver I was just showing the new History Teacher around the school before she starts tomorrow and since your classroom was near us I decided to show her this room first and meet our famous science teacher." said Randell looking at Sakura

When Tommy saw Sakura he had a look of shock on his face as he look at his old teammate.

"I don't believe this what is Sakura doing here in Reefside? While I better play it cool so she can't recognize me since I have a new body she will not know who I am." thought Tommy quickly pulling himself together

"Hi there the names Dr. Tommy Oliver and you here?" ask Tommy

"Sakura Haruno Mr. Oliver and I am glad to meet you since I heard the students here talk very highly of you. I just hope I can be as good a teacher as you." replied Sakura shaking Tommy's hand

"Well you don't have to worry about being a good teacher as long as you respect the students and help them out when they need it and they will show you respect as well and will listen to what you are trying to teach them." said Tommy smiling

"That sounds like a good word of advise Mr. Oliver and I will remember that when I start here tomorrow morning. But I do have one question to ask you if you don't mind ." said Sakura

"Sure you can ask me any question you want to Miss Haruno as I don't mind answering anything you have to ask me." said Tommy smiling

"Well I the question I have to ask you is where did you get your hands on such a beautiful necklace as it I remember someone I met a long time ago had the same one given to him by someone. So care to tell me where you acquired from Mr. Oliver?" ask Sakura curious

"So your interested in where I got my necklace from. Well you see I came across it several years ago in a pawn shop in Angel Grove. When I saw it I thought it look different so I decided to buy it as a good luck charm and that is how I got it." replied Tommy lying

"Well I guess that would explain where you got your necklace from Mr. Oliver." said Sakura smiling

"I guess Naruto must have decided to pawn Lady Tsunade's necklace because he probably need the money for something. Well when I find out where he is at. I will take the necklace away from Mr. Tommy Oliver and gave it back to Naruto when I see him." thought Sakura

Meanwhile Conner, Ethan, and Kira had seen Principal Randell came into the classroom with Sakura and were wondering where she came from.

"So where do you guys think Principal Randell found the school's new history teacher from? Because she is very cute looking. To bad she is to old for me." ask Conner

"That's just like you Conner. Looking at every pretty girl that you see. But your right she is cute for a teacher. But I would like to know how she dyed her hair pink to look like it is her natural hair color. She probably must be a huge anime fan if she decided to dye her hair that color." said Ethan

"Well I don't know about that Ethan. But did you two notice the look on Dr. O's face when Principal Randell came in with the new history teacher. It look like he was shock to see that women like he knew her from somewhere." said Kira

"I don't know about that Kira. Because if Dr. O knew that woman then she would have seem to recognize him and called him by his first name." said Conner

"I have to agree with Conner on this one Kira. Miss Haruno would have said something to Dr. O if they were old friends. Besides I think our battles against Mesogog must have put your mind on full alert for anything strange and our new history teacher may look strange with her pink hair but she is probably just a normal person so just relax." said Ethan

"Your probably right Ethan. I guess I should just relax. But still there's something about that woman that tells me she isn't a normal person." said Kira

At that moment the closing bell rung singling the end of the school day and the students started to head out of the classroom to head home and Tommy told Conner, Ethan, and Kira as they were heading out that he would meet them later at the Cyberspace Cafe. Once everyone was gone Principal Randell left the room leaving Tommy and Sakura alone in the classroom.

"I don't know about you Miss Haruno. But I have to head home so I can grade my students test papers. But you are more then welcome to look around the classroom before you head home. Just be careful you don't break anything." said Tommy

"But of course Mr. Oliver. I think I will take your offer and look around your classroom so I can familiarize myself with it and the school so I don't get lost tomorrow when I start working here and you have my word I will be careful with the stuff in your room." replied Sakura smiling

"That's good to know Mrs. Haruno. Now if you excuse me I have to be running home right home as these test papers will not grade themselves." said Tommy

With that Tommy gathered up the test papers and his stuff and left the room leaving Sakura alone. Once Tommy was gone Sakura look around the classroom and smiled.

"Good now with no one here. I can get down to business looking around with school to see if I can have Pakkun pick up Naruto's scent anywhere." said Sakura smiling

With that Sakura bit the top of her thumb drawing blood and then went through a series of fast handsigns and slam her hand hard on the floor saying " Summoning Jutsu." and there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared standing in front of Sakura was a small pug wearing a leaf headband on the top of it's head and a cape on it's back. The pug then look up at Sakura.

"Sakura what is the meaning of summoning me right now when I was in the middle of a nap." ask the pug

"I am very sorry for disturbing you Pakkun but I need you to go around this classroom and try to see if you can pick up Naruto's scent to see if you can tell if he has been here recently." replied Sakura

"Well if you think Naruto has been here Sakura then I guess I can try to pick up his scent. But it will take me a few minutes of searching this room as I can smell the scents of other people in this room." said Pakkun

"That's all I ask you of Pakkun." said Sakura smiling

With that Pakkun got down to business and put his face to the ground and started to sniff around the room to try and pick up Naruto's scent anywhere. After sniffing for 15 minutes Pakkun stop in the spot Tommy was standing in earlier and look up at Sakura.

"I pick up Naruto's scent Sakura." said Pakkun

"That's good Pakkun. So how long ago was he here?" ask Sakura excited

"Well from the strength of his scent he was not here that to long ago. I say he was the last person who was to leave this room today as it is very strong and it seems to come from this spot in front of me." replied Pakkun

"That can't be right Pakkun. The last person in this room besides me was the science teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver and I know for the fact he isn't Naruto as he had no chakra and it wasn't a transforming jutsu he was using. Your nose must be wrong." said Sakura

"My nose is never wrong Sakura and I am telling you right now that this Dr. Tommy Oliver has the same scent as Naruto and no two people have the same scent which means he is Naruto." said Pakkun angry

"If you are right Pakkun. Then how could have Naruto have a new body and no be able to use chakra?" ask Sakura confuse

"Because it must be a result of the Kyuubi." replied Pakkun

"How could the Kyuubi have something to do with Naruto having a new body?" ask Sakura curious

"Because believe it or not the Kyuubi has the power to give the person it is sealed in a new body at the cost of the person never be able to use chakra again and the cost of it's own life. So what I am trying to say is that the Kyuubi must have given Naruto a new body and sent him here to start over with a new life. Think about it if Naruto didn't want anyone to find him. Then having a new body would make sure no one would be able to find him as they be unable to know what he look like and having no chakra would make it that much harder to find him." replied Pakkun

"Now that I think about it I did see a look of shock on Mr. Oliver's face for a second when I came in the room and I know Naruto would never give up the necklace Lady Tsunade gave him as it meant the world to him. Everything makes perfect sense now Naruto wanted to start over again with a new life so the Kyuubi gave him a new body so no one would be able to find him ever again." said Sakura

"Well it's good that you know now that you found Naruto. So what do you plan to do next now that you found him at last?" ask Pakkun

"Well simple I plan on going over to where he lives and confront him face to face and tell him how sorry I was for treating him like crap all those years ago and tell him how I feel about him and try to convince him to come back to the village with me. " replied Sakura

"Well then you better get going before it gets late Sakura and as for me I have to get going back to the village to tell Kakashi what you found. So good luck with Naruto as you will probably need it knowing him." said Pakkun

With that Pakkun disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once Pakkun was gone Sakura quickly ran out of the classroom to head over to Tommy's house to confront him face to face. As Sakura was running through the streets of Reefside heading towards Tommy's house Sakura heard a loud horn like noise going through the city and realize it was the alarm warning the people of Reefside of a monster attack. Sakura decided to ignore the alarm and continued on her way to Tommy's house full speed. After 5 minutes Sakura decided to take a rest on a bench when she suddenly heard what sounded like fighting coming up ahead. Sakura got up from the bench and saw about 200 feet ahead of her the defenders of Reefside the Power Rangers fighting against two beings. Sakura decide to hide in the bushes that she was in to watch the fight as she was curious about the Power Rangers as she had seen them on the news a few times and wanted to see how they work as a team compare to the ninja squads back in the village. Sakura saw that the Black ranger who seem to be the leader of the team fighting a being covered in black armor with a sword while the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers seem to be able to hold their own against the other being which was a creature that look like a cross between a moth and a planet. Sakura watch the battle with amazement. Meanwhile Tommy and the other rangers were not aware of Sakura watching the battle as Tommy was trading blows with Zeltrax with his Brachio Staff and had mange to land a blow on Zeltrax across his chest sending the cyborg back a couple of feet.

"Give it up Zeltrax you have no chance of defeating me. So why don't you just give up before it's to late?" ask Tommy

"That's one thing I will never do Black Ranger. As I will not rest until I get my revenge on you for what you did to me." replied Zeltrax

"I don't know what you talking about Zeltrax as I have never done anything to you before. But since it appears your not going to give up then I will have to destroy you once and for all." said Tommy

"Then go ahead and try Black Ranger." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax charge at Tommy with his sword raise and swung it at Tommy who quickly block it with his Brachio Staff and kick Zeltrax right in the chest sending him flying back a couple of feet to the ground. Zeltrax quickly got back to his feet to see Tommy standing in front of him with his Brachio Staff pointed at him.

"It's time to end this once and for all. Brachio Staff Energy Orb." said Tommy

With that Tommy drew a circle with his weapon and a orb of green energy appeared and Tommy then slash down his weapon and the orb of energy headed start towards Zeltrax hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Tommy saw that Zeltrax was hurt but not destroyed.

"You may have defeated me this time Black Ranger but you will not stop my master from completing his plans for this planet." said Zeltrax in a weak voice

"That's not going to happen Zeltrax as long as me and my rangers are here to protect the earth from evil people like you and Mesogog." said Tommy in a angry voice

"We will see about that when I master get his hands on you. Until then farewell Black Ranger until we meet again." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax raise his hand and disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Tommy alone.

"While that takes care of him. I better go help the others with Mesogog's monster." said Tommy

With that Tommy headed over to help the other rangers. Meanwhile the other rangers had mange to deliver a hit to Mesogog's monster sending it backwards with their weapons.

"Give it up creep your days are number." said Conner

"Yeah so how about you just make easy on us and give up before we have to destroy you." said Ethan

"I don't think so Rangers as I have you just where I want you." said the monster

"What do you mean by that? Your the one losing to us." ask Kira confuse

Before Kira could get her answer the monster fired a beam of yellow energy at them . As the beam was heading towards them Tommy came out of nowhere and deficited the beam aside with the Brachio Staff and the beam was sent right back at the monster hitting it and sending it flying backwards a couple of yards.

"Thanks for the save Dr. O." said Ethan

"Don't mention it Ethan. Now how about we finish this guy off once and for all." said Tommy

"You got it Dr. O. Lets use the Z Rex Blaster." said Conner

With that the rangers combine their weapons to form the Z Rex Blaster and pointed it at the monster who had just gotten back on it's feet.

"Alright you guys fire." shouted Conner

With that a ball of energy came out of the Z Rex Blaster and headed towards the monster and hit it in the chest and sending it falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a explosion. When the smoke cleared the monster was gone.

"Looks like we got it." said Ethan

"Yeah we did and I guess Mesogog doesn't feel like making his monster grow today." said Kira with a sigh of relief

"Your right about that Kira. Now lets head back to the Lair so Hayley can figure out what Mesogog's plan is as I feel this was just to easy." said Tommy

With that said Tommy and the other ranger touch their belt buckles and they disappeared into beams of color light. Once they were gone Sakura came out of her hiding place from the bushes.

"Well looks like those Power Rangers seem to be able to work as team better then any of the ninja squads back in the village since they defeated those things. But why do I feel like that I met them somewhere before. Well I can't think about that right now as I have to get to Naruto's house and confront him and see if I can get him to come back to the village with me to become Hokage." said Sakura

With that Sakura continued on her way towards Tommy's house. After a hour of running through the streets of Reefside and the forest outside the city. Sakura finally made it to Tommy house and saw his jeep and a car park outside of it.

"Well I have to hand it to Naruto. He saw pick a good place to live as it is out in the middle of the forest and his house looks nice to. I hope he doesn't mind me coming here to pay him a visit." said Sakura

With that Sakura went up onto the porch and tried the doorknob and saw it was unlock. Sakura then open the door up and went inside the house to look around to see if anyone was home. After searcing the house top to bottom Sakura saw no sign of Tommy or anyone else in the house as she came into the study of the house.

"Man there's no one in here but a bunch of old dinosaur bones. I guess Naruto must be really into Dinosaurs from all the bones that are in here. But he has got to be somewhere around here as his jeep is in the drive way but I see no sign of him or anyone anywhere. So where could he be." said Sakura

With that Sakura look around the study when her arm brush pass a small skeleton of a T Rex and the head of it snap back and all of a sudden the floor in front of Sakura slid back to reveal a staircase leading down.

"What do we have here. Looks like a secret fleet of stairs leading down underground and something tells me where they go leads right to Naruto. Well I hope he is ready to face me again after all these years so I can tell him how sorry I am for treating him like crap back in the village." thought Sakura

With that Sakura went down the fleet of stairs as the floor above her slid back in place. As soon as Sakura came to the bottom of the stairs she saw walls made of rock surrounding her and she could hear what sounded like people talking coming up ahead of her. Sakura followed the sound of the voices and came to a opening in the rock and saw what look like some high tech commend center up ahead and saw Tommy sitting in the chair talking to Conner, Ethan, and Kira who she saw earlier in the classroom talking to him about something and there was a woman about the same age as Tommy with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and in a dress standing next to him. Sakura quickly hid behind the corner to the opening to listen in on the conversation.

"So Dr. O what do you think Mesogog's real plan is?" ask Conner

"That I don't know Conner as me and Hayley are still trying to figure out what it is." replied Tommy

"Well knowing Mesogog. It must be something big if he didn't make his monster grow like he always does." said Ethan

"Your right about that Ethan. But until we can figured out what his real plan is. All we can do is be on our guard at all times as Mesogog could attack at any time to try and get his hands on your Dino Gems." said Hayley

"Well that sounds like a good plan Hayley. But there still something that bugs me and it has something to do with our new history teacher and you Dr. O." said Kira worried

""What is it that makes you worried about Miss Haruno and me?" ask Tommy

"Well when she came into class toady with Principal Randell I notice you had a look of shock on your face for a split second like you knew who she was. So I was just wondering if you and her knew each other from somewhere before?" replied Kira

"Kira I can assure you that I have never met Miss Haruno expect for today and as for the reason for the expression on my face it was because I wasn't expecting for Principal Randall to came in the middle of class today with your new history teacher. Now that we got that settled I think you should just drop the subject." said Tommy

When Sakura heard that what Tommy and the others were talking about . She realize that they must be the Power Rangers she saw earlier as they were talking about the fight like they had fought against the monster. Sakura decided to confront them straight out about it. With that Sakura came out of her hiding place from behind the rock and walk into the Dino Lair. Meanwhile Tommy was talking to Conner when he and the others saw Sakura come out from behind the entrance to the Lair and walk right in.

"Miss Haruno what are you doing here?" ask Conner surprise at seeing Sakura in the lair

"I came here to talk to your science teacher about something and I came across a secret staircase leading me right here and what do I find but you three and Dr. Oliver here talking about the fight between the Power Rangers and that monster they fought. So I quickly put two and two together and realize you four are the Power Rangers. So care to give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell the media that you four are the Power Rangers?" replied Sakura

"Because if you told the media who we are then we would be unable to protect the city and live normal lives." said Ethan

"Well I guess that is a very good reason. But I still want to talk to your teacher about something important and I think he knows what it is about right Naruto?" said Sakura

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Miss Haruno but Dr. O's name happens to be Tommy Oliver not Naruto." said Conner

"Yeah Dr. O would tell us if his real name was Naruto as we are his students and fellow rangers. Right Dr. O or are you hiding something from us?" ask Kira looking at Tommy

"Kira I think you and the others should head home right now while me and Hayley talk to Miss Haruno here alone." replied Tommy

"Dr. O I don't think that is a good idea as she knows who we are ." said Conner

"I know Conner. But right now I think it's not a good time for you three to be in the Lair right now. So just go home to your parents before I give you three detention for a whole month." replied Tommy in a angry voice

"Tommy's right Conner we can handle Miss Haruno by ourselves. Now head home and we will see you three later." said Hayley

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly left the Lair as they felt something was going to happen and they didn't want to be there when it did. Once they were gone Sakura look at Tommy.

"Nice students you got there Naruto. I never figure you for a teacher." said Sakura

"Well I guess you didn't know me well enough Sakura and the names Tommy Oliver now not Naruto Uzumaki. So care to tell me how you found out who I was when it didn't seem like you recognize me earlier and what your doing here in Reefside as I know your not here just to become a history teacher." replied Tommy in a low voice

"While you can thank Pakkun for letting me know who you are. You may have change your appearance thanks to the Kyuubi but you couldn't change your scent and that is how I was able to figure out that it was you as if it wasn't thanks to Pakkun picking up your scent then I would never have know it was you I was talking to and as for the real reason I am in Reefside. I was order by Lady Tsunade to bring you back to the village so you can become Hokage like you wanted as everyone misses you as I am also sorry for treating you like crap all those years when we were teammates and I also came here to tell you that I am in love with you Naruto." replied Sakura with tears in her eyes

"You expect Tommy to go just forgive you that easy for what happen to him when he was a ninja and go back to the same village that treated him like crap just because he had a demon sealed in him." said Hayley angry

"And how would you know about Naruto's past ?" ask Sakura curious

"Because I told Hayley Sakura as she is my friend and I have also told my parents and fellow rangers about my past as well expect for Conner,Ethan, and Kira until I feel they are ready to handle it. Besides I don't ever plan on setting foot back in the village again as I haven't forgiven them or you for calling me a demon. Besides I am needed here." said Tommy

"What do you mean you are needed here Naruto?" ask Sakura holding back tears

" How about I show you Sakura with the Lair's computer." said Tommy

With that Tommy type a few commends on the computer as Sakura came over as a picture of Mesogog came on the screen.

"Who or what is that thing?" ask Sakura a little scared

"That would be Mesogog the person who Tommy and the other rangers are trying to beat and he is very evil." replied Hayley

"How evil could this Mesogog be?" ask Sakura curious

"Think of him like Orochimaru only a hundard times more evil and twisted. Unlike Orochimaru who wanted immortality Mesogogs wantes to use the power of the Dino Gems that me and the other rangers have that power our ranger powers to turn back the clock and bring back the age of Dinosaurs." replied Tommy

"Like Orochimaru. Mesogogs has help in his plans. Like his two generals Zeltrax and Elsa." said Hayley as a picture of Zeltrax and Elsa came on the screen

"I know that Zeltrax he was the one Naruto was fighting earlier in the city." said Sakura shock

"You would be correct on that Sakura. Zeltrax has sworn revenge against me for something he said I did to him in the past but I don't have a clue what he means by that as I never met him before in my life until Mesogog came along. But I afraid that isn't all the help Meosgog has. He also has his shock troopers the Tyrannodrones which I am afraid to say I help create." said Tommy showing Sakura a picture of a Tyrannodrone

"You mean to tell me you help create something like that thing?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes I did. But they were created by me and my partner Anton Mercer for something else until Mesogog got a hold of them and reprogram them and of course the only thing standing in his way of his plans are me and my students." replied Tommy sadly

"Man that doesn't sound good. But from what I seen the way you and your three students fight you seem to be able to handle anything." said Sakura

"Yes Tommy and the other rangers can hold their own against Mesogog. But of course Mesogog is always coming up with another plan and he will not stop until he gets his hands on the Dino Gems and destroys anyone in his way. But I think we told you everything Sakura and I have get going back to the Cyberspace Cafe to close for the night as my assistant Trent isn't ready yet to close for me. So I will leave you and Tommy here alone to talk since you two have some things to work out. So I will see you two later." said Hayley

With that Hayley left the Lair leaving Tommy and Sakura alone.

"Looks like your friend Hayley seems to be a nice person." said Sakura

"Yes she is. Now that we are alone I think you should head back to the village and not come back to Reefside ever again as I don't ever plan to step one foot in the village or the Elemental Countries ever again as I am happy here in Reefside teaching." said Tommy looking at Sakura with a angry look on his face

"Well I will tell you this Naruto. I am not leaving Reefside until you come back to the village with me and If you know me as well as you think you do then you know I will not give up until I get what I want." said Sakura

"Your right about that Sakura you are stubborn and I guess I will not be able to get rid of you. But I am afraid that you be staying in Reefside for nothing as you know when I have my mind set on something I see it through to the end." said Tommy

"While then I guess then I will just have to stay until you realize how sorry I am for making your life back in the village a living hell Mr. Uzumaki." said Sakura

"Well then I guess we agree on something then Miss Haruno. We are both stubborn as hell. So since I will not be able to get rid of you care to tell me where your staying in Reefside?" ask Tommy

"If you must know I am staying a motel I found here in Reefside and with the money I will be making with my new job as a teacher at Reefside High I can find a nice apartment to move into." replied Sakura

"I am afraid that I can't allow you to stay in a motel until you find a apartment." said Tommy

"And why is that?" ask Sakura curious

"Because I can't stand to see anyone even a person I don't like to stay in a motel as it doesn't feel right to me. And I do happen to have a few spare bedrooms I have for guest. So I guess you can stay in one of them but if your going to live with me then your going to have to follow three simple rules." replied Tommy

"What kind of rules are we talking about?" ask Sakura curious

"Well for one you have to stop calling me Naruto and start calling me Tommy. Rule number two is you are not to come down to the Dino Lair unless I know about it as I have security systems that can spot even a shinobi like you so it will let me know you if came down here. Rule number three is the most important rule you are not to tell Conner, Ethan, and Kira about my past until I feel I am ready to tell them myself. If you break any of these rules I will use the teleportation system in the lair to teleport you right back to the Hidden Leaf Village right away even if you are in a middle of teaching a class and don't think you can access it as the only people who have access to the computer is me and Hayley. Do you agree to follow these rules Sakura?" replied Tommy

"Well since you are offering me a place to stay even know you say you don't like me anymore. I agree to your rules Tommy." said Sakura

"I am glad to hear that we have a understanding Sakura. Now if you excuse me I have to make a phonecall. You can view my video diary of my past as a power ranger so you can know what my life was like after I left the village. Just press the enter key and it will open it up." said Tommy

With that Tommy left the Dino Lair leaving Sakura alone. Once he was gone Sakura sat down in the chair in front of the computer and hit the enter key on the keyboard like Tommy told her and suddenly the a video of Tommy came up and started to tell the story of his life as a power ranger. Sakura watch as she saw footage of Tommy becoming the evil Green Ranger and nearly defeating the first team of Power Rangers until the Red Rangers broke the spell over Tommy and he join the team. Sakura then saw Tommy becoming the White Ranger and leading the team to one victory after the other until the Commend Center was destroyed and then Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger along with the other Ranger battling the Machine Empire until finally Sakura saw Tommy become the Red Turbo Ranger until he pass the powers onto his successor T.J. Saying he wouldn't be staying where he was today if he didn't feel like T.J. wasn't ready to lead the team. Once that part was over Sakura watch the rest of the video diary showing the rest of the ranger teams that followed. Once the video was over Sakura had a look of amazement on her face.

"Man I can't believe it Tommy sure led a very exciting life since he left the village all those years ago. He sure grew up he doesn't act like the goofy kid who pulled pranks on people. He acts more mature and from the footage I saw of his battles he is a good leader since he lead the ranger teams he led to victory. He would have made a good Hokage if the counsel didn't force Lady Tsunade to exile him from the village. Well I promise from this day forward I will not rest until Tommy realizes how sorry I am for making he life hell and show him how much I love him and that is a promise attain to keep." said Sakura

Meanwhile up stairs Tommy was sitting on his couch dialing a number on his phone and listening to the ringing until someone pick up the other end.

"This Kimberly Hart speaking. Who is this?" ask a female voice

"Hi there Kim it's me Tommy." replied Tommy

"Tommy good to hear from you. You haven't called for weeks on end since you told me and the others rangers about you finding your Dino Gem and becoming a ranger. So how is everything going down there with your rangers?" ask Kim

"Everything is going great with them Kim. But that's not the reason I called you for. Something came up." replied Tommy

"What is it Tommy. It's something bad isn't it. You know you can tell me anything even know we are no longer going out anymore. Your like a brother to me as is Jason. So what is it Mr Oliver?" demanded Kim

"Well a certain someone from my past showed up in Reefside today and they figured out who I am." replied Tommy

"Let me guess this person has long pink hair and green eyes and goes by the name of Sakura right?" ask Kim

"You hit the nail right on the dot Kim. She showed up today and is living with me and she wants me to go back to the village with her which you know I don't want to. So I was wondering if you don't have anything happening if you wouldn't mind coming to Reefside to visit and try talking to Sakura woman to woman." replied Tommy

"Of course I don't mind coming down to see you and meet Sakura finally and talk to her straight. I will be down there by tomorrow afternoon after your classes are over to talk to Sakura and straighten everything out with her." said Kim

"Thanks Kim. I knew I could count on you." said Tommy

"Don't mention it Tommy. Your my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt ever again by someone. So I will see you tomorrow." said Kim

"Oh course you will Kim and good night." replied Tommy

"And Good night to you as well Tommy." said Kim

With that Tommy hang up the phone and decided to head up to bed to sleep for night as he had classes to teach in the morning.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Sakura meeting Tommy and the fact she knows that Tommy is a Power Rangers. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter where Kim and Sakura meet face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Island Fortress of Mesogog. Elsa and Zeltrax were watching their last battle against the Powers Rangers when the doors to the room open and Mesogog came in and he look angry.

"What do the two of you think you are doing?" demanded Mesogog

"We were just watching our last battle against the Power Ranger my lord so we can figure out what to do the next time we fight them." replied Zeltrax

"Well if you ask me the plans you two come up with have failed so far to get me the rangers Dino Gems and I for one am getting sick and tired of it." said Mesogog angry

"Well if I may my lord. I have the perfect plan to defeat the rangers and get a hold of the Dino Gems for you." said Elsa

"And what kind of plan have you come up this time Elsa?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well I been working on a new mutant that will be strong enough to beat the rangers and get a hold of the Dino Gems for you. But it will take time before it is ready to battle them my lord." replied Elsa bowing

"Time is what we don't have Elsa as Dr. Tommy Oliver and his rangers have proven to be a thorn in my plans long enough. But I will allow you to complete your new creation. But you have better hope it can get the job done or else the both of you will suffer my wrath for failing me again. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog

"Crystal Clear my lord and if you allow me I will like to help Elsa's new monster in fighting the Power Rangers that way we are sure to succeed this time." said Zeltrax

"Very well then Zeltrax you may help Elsa's monster in battle. But don't forget that you are to get me the Dino Gems first and not concern yourself with your obsession with revenge against Dr. Oliver. Now if you both excuse me I have to rest so I can plan on what to do to the two of you if you fail me this time." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog left the lab leaving Elsa and Zeltrax to carry out their plans for the rangers. Meanwhile inside of Tommy's house a alarm clock was going off inside the room where Sakura was staying in. Sakura woke up and turn the alarm off and saw that it was 5 o clock in the morning.

"Man I can't believe it's only five in the morning and I have to get up and get ready for my first day of teaching at Reefside High today. Well there is no use complaining about it as I have to go to work to make some money so I can live. I just hope I have time to eat breakfast before me and Tommy have to head to the school." thought Sakura annoyed

With that Sakura got out of bed and went into the bathroom in the hallway and took a shower to get ready for the day. Once Sakura got out of the shower she came back in her room and put on a red shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers and got her teaching books together in her bag and headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. As soon as Sakura got to the bottom of the stairs she could smell eggs and bacon being cook and saw Tommy in the kitchen cooking some breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up Sakura have a seat at the table as I am about done cooking breakfast for the two of us." said Tommy

With that Sakura took a seat at the table as Tommy came over with their breakfast.

"Since when did you learn to cook?" ask Sakura as she look at her food

"Since my mom taught me to cook when I was in high school as she didn't want me to live on fast food all my life. Why do you ask?" said Tommy curious

"Because back in the village all you ever ate was ramen all the time since that was your favorite food. So I wasn't expecting you to make breakfast." said Sakura

"While I have change a lot since I left the village Sakura and I grew up out of eating ramen a long time ago as I hate the stuff now." said Tommy

"Well that is hard to believe coming out of your mouth. But I guess we all have to grow up sometime." said Sakura

"Yes we do Sakura. But you better finish eating your breakfast as I don't want us to be late getting to the school before the students as Principal Randell will not like something like that out of the teachers and don't even think just because were living together and I cook you breakfast that I am forgiving you for calling me a demon all those years ago." said Tommy

"We will see about that Mr. Oliver." said Sakura smiling

With that the both of them went back to eating their breakfast. Once they finish eating and they clean their plates. Tommy and Sakura went out the door of the house and get inside of Tommy's jeep and they headed towards the School. As they were heading their Sakura decide to ask Tommy a question.

"Hey Tommy do you mind if I ask you something?" ask Sakura curious

"If it doesn't have anything to do with me going back to the village or anything like that. Then I don't mind answering any questions you have to ask me." replied Tommy in a low tone

"Well I was wondering since you left the village all those years ago to start a new life here. I was wondering if you had any girlfriends you don't mind to mention to me?" ask Sakura curious

"I do mind that question Sakura as it's a very personal question. But if you must know I had two girlfriends in the past in Angel Grove. But they didn't work out for me. But I am still good friends to the two of them. Now I have a question for you Sakura." replied Tommy

"Swear ask away. Tommy." said Sakura

"I wondering how is Lady Tsunade been doing after all these years since I was exiled from the village?" ask Tommy curious

"Lady Tsunade is doing good. But she has been worried sick about you ever since she was force to exile you from the village all those years ago as you were like a son to her. But she still is doing a good job protecting the village as Hokage." replied Sakura

"That's good to hear as I been wondering how she was doing after all these years. Now that we got that out of the way. I think we should just contract on our classes today as today is your first day as Reefside's new history teacher." said Tommy

With that they continued the rest of the drive in silence. After 15 minutes of driving nonstop. They finally made it to the school and Tommy and Sakura headed straight to their classrooms to prepare for the students to come and start the school day. Inside of Sakura's classroom Sakura was finding out how hard it was to teach a class full of high school students about history. But Sakura remembered Tommy's advice and put it to use and she found her job become a little easier to do. As the bell rang for lunch and the students filed out of the classroom Sakura sat down in her chair as she was exhausted.

"Man I don't know how Iruka Sensei mange to teach us all the things we needed to know to become ninja. I thought he had it tough teaching a bunch of little kids. But teaching a bunch of teenagers is a lot harder then I thought it ever would be. I am just glad I followed the advice Tommy gave me as I don't think I could get these students to listen to a word I say." said Sakura

"Miss H are you okay." said a male voice

With that Sakura look up to see Conner, Ethan, and Kira standing in front of her desk.

"What are the three of you still doing in the classroom as it's lunch time?" ask Sakura curious

"Well decided to stay behind after class was over to see how you and Dr. O made out last night as it seem he look real mad at seeing you." replied Conner

"Well that's nice of you three to worried about me. But everything is alright between me and Tommy as we talk things over last night and he offer to let me stay in his house as I was living in a hotel." said Sakura

"So your living with Dr. O ? ask Ethan shock

"Yes I am so since we got that settled. Is there anything else you three want to ask me before you go to lunch?" replied Sakura

"Yeah I do have something to ask you. Miss Haruno." said Kira

"What is it you have to ask me Kira as it sounds important?" said Sakura

"Well I have had the strangest feeling ever since you came here to Reffside that you and Dr. O know each other from somewhere and that he is hiding something from the three of us and I was wondering if you knew what it was." replied Kira

"Well I can assure you Kira that Tommy and me have a past sort of speak but I am afraid if you want the answer to your questions then you will have to ask Tommy yourself as it is him you have to talk to not me. Now that I answer that you three should head to lunch before I end up giving the three of you detention on my first day of teaching." said Sakura

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly left the room before Sakura went through with her threat. Once they were gone Sakura sat back down in her chair to rest. After a few more hours the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Sakura quickly gather up her stuff and headed out the door and bump right into Tommy who was going out as well.

"Tommy I am so sorry for bumping into you." said Sakura quickly apologizing

"It's alright Sakura. I am kinda of use already to the students bumping into me in the hallways as it was a accident. So how did your first day of teaching go?" ask Tommy curious

"Everything went alright today. But it was hard work trying to get the students to listen to what I was trying to teach them. Now I know what Iruka Sensei went through with teaching us." replied Sakura

"Well toady was your first day Sakura and it is always the hardest as it was for me. But it will get easier as you go along. Now I think we should head back to my house and rest as we need it." said Tommy

With that the two of them got inside Tommy's jeep and they headed back to Tommy's house. Once they got there Sakura saw a red Chevy Malibu park in the drive way.

"Tommy why is there a car park in your drive way?" ask Sakura

"Because I called a old friend of mine last night to come visit me after school got out so you could meet them." replied Tommy

With that Tommy park the jeep in the drive way and they both got out. Once they got out Sakura look over at the car and saw a man and a woman about the same age as her and Tommy. Sakura saw that the woman had long brown hair and eyes and was dress in a pink tank top and blue jeans with white sneakers and blue jacket over the tank top and the man next to her had short black hair and brown eyes and was dress in a red t shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers with a black leather jacket over the shirt and Sakura recognize these two people as the original pink and red rangers from Tommy video diary. All of the sudden the woman ran over to Tommy and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again Tommy." said Kim

"Yeah it's good to see you to Kim. So how was the drive over here?" ask Tommy curious

"It was good as there was not a whole lot of traffic on the way here. I hope you don't mind that I brought Jason along with me. But when I told him you called me last night he insisted on coming with me to visit you." replied Kim

"I don't mind it at all Kim as I was plan on asking Jason on coming down anyways to visit. So how is everything going at the Dojo with Adam and Rocky?" said Tommy looking at Jason

"Everything is going great there Bro and Adam and Rocky send their regards. So this must be the famous Sakura Haruno from the Leaf Village you told us about ." said Jason looking at Sakura

"Yes I am and who are you two?" ask Sakura glaring at Kim

"I am Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger and this guy next to me is Jason Scott Lee the first Red Ranger and were old friends of Tommy and he told us all about you and the Village." replied Kim looking at Sakura

"Well now that you met Sakura. How about I show you and Jason the Dino Lair and we can all talk some more down there." suggested Tommy

"That's sounds like a good idea Tommy as I know how much me and Kim have waited to see your Commend Center that you and Hayley built." said Jason

With that the four of them headed inside the house and went down the fleet of stairs to the Dino Lair. Once they got there Tommy showed Kim and Jason around the Dino Lair and also showed them the Raptor Cycles and Raptor Riders.

"So what do you two think of what me and Hayley done down here?" ask Tommy

"Well I say is that I think Zordon would be proud of this place as you and Hayley put a lot of work into building this place." replied Jason

"Yeah this place is nice. Now that you showed us around Tommy. Do you think you and Jason can go upstairs and get us something to drink while I talk to Sakura here alone for a moment?" ask Kim

"I think that sounds like a good idea Kim. Me and Jason will go upstairs and get some Soda for us and you and Sakura can talk alone for a little bit. Right Jason?" replied Tommy looking over to Jason

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan Bro. We will be right back in a minute." said Jason

With that Tommy and Jason headed upstairs to get something for them to drink leaving Kim and Sakura alone in the Dino Lair.

"So I guess it's just you and me now?" ask Sakura looking at Kim

"Yes it is and now that we are alone how about you tell me what your attentions are for Tommy?" ask Kim

"If you must know I plan on showing Tommy how sorry I really am for making his life feel like crap back in the village and prove to him how much I love him. So why do you ask?" replied Sakura

"Because Tommy is my friend and is like a brother to me and I know all about love since me and Tommy use to date back in Angel Grove High school." replied Kim crossing her arms

"Wait you mean to tell me you and Tommy use to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes we were until I broke up with him a few years ago when I went to Florida and realize I only love Tommy like a brother and when I came back to Angel Grove and we talk about the letter I sent him he realize he felt the same way to and we agree to be just very close friends and I promise myself that I didn't want Tommy ever to have his heartbroken after it was broken twice more after that." replied Kim

"What do you mean having his heartbroken twice more?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well after me Tommy went out with my replacement Kat for a few years until they broke up and the last time was when our mentor Zordon gave his life to save the universe from evil and all of us took is hard as Zordon was like father to us. But Tommy especially took it hard as Zordon treated him like his own son even after Tommy told us about his past it didn't make a difference to us or Zordon as Tommy prove to be a good friend and leader and Tommy saw Zordon as a second father since Zordon reminded Tommy of the Third Hokage who was always looking out for him. So when Tommy found out what happen to Zordon he took it very hard out of all of us as he wouldn't talk to me or any of the others for months until Jason talk to him and convince Tommy that Zordon wouldn't want him to just mop around for the rest of his life as he didn't want Tommy to remembered him that way. So after that Tommy went back to his normal self and decided to go on to collage and make something of himself. Which we are all glad he did." replied Sakura

"That's a sad story to hear about Tommy. But I don't plan on ever breaking his heart like I did all those years ago back in the village as I was to stupid back then to realize that I had the man of my dreams right in front me all that time willing to protect me and do anything to make me happy and I have felt guilty ever since then." said Sakura holding back tears

"I know Sakura as I can see you are very sorry for what you did to Tommy and you love him very much. But a word of warning for you Sakura. If for any reason I find out that you are planing on bringing Tommy back to the village which he doesn't want to go back to as he has friends and family here who care about him and you end up breaking his heart. Then I will hunt you down and find out where you are and make you pay for ever hurting Tommy's heart as I don't think he can stand it anymore and I don't care about the ranger rule of hurting a innocent person as Tommy's is the closest thing to a brother I have and I will not stand for anyone hurting him in anyway. Do I make myself clear?" said Kim letting out a huge amount of killing intent aim at Sakura and punching the wall next to her hard to get her point across.

"Crystal Clear." said Sakura now scared

"Good as I am glad you understand now." said Kim calming down

"Man she is scarer then Lady Tsunade is on her worse day. I am just glad she doesn't have any Chakra and Lady Tsunade's superhuman strength as I don't think I could beat her." thought Sakura nervous

Meanwhile up in the kitchen of the house Tommy And Jason were getting the Soda for them and Kim and Sakura.

"So how do you think things are going between Kim and Sakura?" ask Jason

"I don't know Jason as Sakura use to have a bad temper all the time back in the village as whenever she got angry she would hit me over the head for no reason at all. But of course knowing Kim she can have a temper worse then even Sakura or Lady Tsunade when she doesn't like someone very much that hurts the people she cares about. I just hope they don't end up fighting and wrecking the Dino Lair as I don't want to hear Hayley complain about it later." replied Tommy nervous

"You got a point there Bro. But I can tell by the look on your face that you still have feelings for Sakura even after what she did to you all those years ago." said Jason

"You would be wrong there Jason as why would I still have feeling for someone who treated me like crap when I cared about them and also calling me Demon and pretending to be my friend?" ask Tommy angry

"Because one she is a very beautiful young woman now and more mature as she seems to be very sorry for what she did to you in the past Bro. Besides remembered what Zordon use to say everyone no matter what they did in the past always deserve a second chance to redeem themselves as you better then anyone else knows that." said Jason

"I guess your right Jason. Sakura does seem to be sorry for what she did to me all those years ago and your right about her being beautiful. I guess I can give her a second chance but as a friend first as I don't think right now would be a good time for me to say I still love her as I am not ready for another relationship yet." said Tommy

"Your probably right on that one Bro as it will take time for you and Sakura to get along after all these years. But right now I think we should head back down to the Lair to make sure Kimberly and Sakura are not fighting to the death." said Jason

"You got that right Jason. I just hope Kim didn't go overboard and scare Sakura to much while we were gone." said Tommy

With that the two of them headed back down to the Dino Lair. Once they got to the Lair Tommy and Jason saw Kim and Sakura talking and Sakura had a nervous look on her face as she was talking to Kimberly.

"I guess Kim must have went a little overboard talking to Sakura and scare her a little telling from the look on her face. I am just glad those two didn't end up fighting like I thought they would as I don't want to hear Hayley complain if they ended up wrecking the entire Lair." thought Tommy

"Hey you two we brought you both some soda to drink." said Jason handing Kim and Sakura their soda's

"Thanks a lot Jason as we are both thirsty from talking." said Kim

"So how did you two do talking to each other while me and Jason were gone?" ask Tommy

"We got along just fine Tommy and Kimberly here was just finish telling me about the time you ended up saving her and the others from one of Lord Zedd's and Rita's monsters ." replied Sakura smiling

"Well that's good to hear as I was hoping you two would get along fine." said Tommy

"Well what do you expect Sakura wanted to know every little thing you did as a Power Ranger and what I told her she found very interesting." said Kim

"Well that good to hear as Tommy is consider a legend along the rangers. Now that we got that out of the way. How about I tell Sakura here the time me and Tommy ended up working together to beat Rita's Slippery Shark monster." said Jason

As soon as Jason said that the alarm inside the Lair went off alerting Tommy and everyone in the lair of a monster attack. Tommy quickly went over to the computer and type a few commends and a picture of Zeltrax and a monster that look like a cross between a shark a flower and some car parts appeared on the screen showing them attacking a part of downtown Reefside.

"Looks like we have to wait on that story Jason as it looks like Mesogog doesn't care if you and Kim are here visiting. I contact Conner, Ethan, and Kira and tell them what is going on and hold off Zeltrax and Mesogog's monster until I get there to help them." said Tommy

With that Tommy use the computer in the lair to contact Conner, Ethan, and Kira and told them what was going on. Once that was then Tommy got out of his chair and prepared to morph to go meet the others when he was suddenly stop Jason who look at him.

"Tommy if your going after Zeltrax and Mesogog's monster then you might need my help fighting them in case Mesogog has something else plan for you and your rangers." said Jason

"Are you sure about that Jason as it's been a while since you last use your powers last?" ask Tommy

"Of course I am sure. Besides do you honestly think I would let you handle Zeltrax by yourself since me and you are a team and with two of us fighting against Zeltrax he doesn't stand a chance." replied Jason smiling

"Then I guess since you put it that way Jason. We could use the extra help. But what about Kim and Sakura who will watch them in the lair while we deal with Mesogog?" said Tommy

"We can take care of ourselves Tommy as I my not have my powers anymore but I can still kick butt." said Kim

"Yeah and don't forget I am still a ninja and I have my jutsu to help me in battle in case I need it. So you have nothing to worry about as we can take care of ourselves. Now you get going as the city needs you." said Sakura

"You two are right. So your ready for one last battle Jason?" ask Tommy

"Of course I am Bro." replied Jason smiling

"Alright then let's do it. Dino Thunder Power Up." shouted Tommy

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus ." shouted Jason

All of a sudden there were two bright flashes of red and black light and when it faded standing in the lair were the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and the Red Mighty Morphin Power ranger. The two rangers grab there belt buckles and disappeared into two beams of light.

"I hope will be okay." said Sakura worried

"I wouldn't worry about the two of them. They know how to work as a team since Trini taught them the meaning of Gung Ho." said Kim

"What does Gung Ho mean?" ask Sakura confuse

"It means teamwork and both Tommy and Jason work together as one which means that Mesogog doesn't stand a chance against the two of them working together. So we should just watch the screen so you can see how they work together to defeat their enemies." replied Kim

With that the two of them look at the computer screen. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Conner, Ethan, and Kira had mange to defeat some Tyrannodrones. When they were hit by a blast of energy from Zeltrax and Mesogog's monster sending them to the ground.

"Give it up rangers and just hand over your Dino Gems before I have my monster destroy you." said Zeltrax

"In your dreams Zeltrax. We will never give you our Dino Gems." said Conner

"Yeah there no way were giving up either as we will not let never give up fighting you and Mesogog when the world is at stake." said Ethan

"Yeah wait until Dr. O gets here so we can wipe the floor with you." said Kira

"Oh I would to see him try to do that Yellow Ranger. Now before I have my monster destroy you do you have any last words?" ask Zeltrax laughing

"Yeah watch where your looking Zeltrax." said Tommy's voice

All of a sudden there was a beam of black energy that hit Zeltrax and the monster sending them to the ground. When Conner and the others look up they saw Tommy and Jason running over to them.

"Dr. O it's about time you show up." said Conner

"Well I am sorry to be late but I had to pick up some help along the way." said Tommy pointing at Jason

"Who is he?" ask Ethan looking at Jason

"The names Jason the original red ranger and I am here to help you guys get rid of these freaks." replied Jason

"Well that good to hear as we could use all the help we can get beating these guys." said Ethan

All of the sudden the rangers look to see Zeltrax and the monster back on their feet.

"Dr. Oliver good to see you could make it as I have been waiting for you to show up and I see you brought another ranger with you." said Zeltrax looking at Jason

"Yeah he did and were going to bring you and your monster down for good Zeltrax." said Jason closing his fist

"Well go ahead and try ranger as one more Power Ranger will not make a difference when I am through with you and Dr. Oliver." said Zeltrax

"We will see about that Zeltrax. Conner I want you and the others to handle Mesogog's monster while me and Jason here take care of Zeltrax." said Tommy

"Of course Dr. O. But are you sure you two can take on Zeltrax by yourselves?" ask Conner worried

"Of course we can as we beat worse things then Zeltrax before." replied Jason

"Then in that case we will show Mesogog's monster that he mess with the wrong rangers while you two take care of Zeltrax for good." said Ethan

With that Conner and the others went off after the monster while Tommy and Jason went after Zeltrax. Zeltrax charge at Tommy and Jason with his sword raise and swung at the two rangers only to have it block by Tommy's Brachio Staff while Jason delivered a kick to Zeltrax chest sending him flying backwards. Once Zeltrax got to his feet he saw Jason charging at him with his Power Sword in his right hand ready to deliver a blow to the cyborg when Zeltrax block it with his sword and kick Jason sending the Red Ranger backwards to the ground. All of a sudden Tommy came out of nowhere and slash Zeltrax across the chest sending him backwards a couple of feet. Zeltrax look up to see Tommy and Jason standing in front of him with their weapons pointing at him.

"It's time to finish you off once and for all Zeltrax." said Tommy

"Go ahead and try Black Ranger." said Zeltrax

"Suit yourself you freak. But don't say we didn't warn you first." said Jason

With that Tommy and Jason's weapons glowed black and red and they fired beams of energy from them that hit Zeltrax hitting him right in the chest sending him falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw Zeltrax was still standing but was hurt badly.

"You may have gotten lucky this time Black Ranger by having the help of another Ranger. But I swear I will get my revenge on you one way or the other if it is the last thing I ever do." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax disappeared into a invisiportal leaving Tommy and Jason alone.

"Looks like Zeltrax decided to turn tail and run." said Jason

"Yeah it looks that way Jason. But he will be back . Now how about we see how the others are doing with Mesogog's monster." said Tommy

With that the two of them headed towards where the other rangers were fighting the monster. Meanwhile Conner and the others had mange to send the monster to the ground by hitting it with their weapons.

"Looks like this monster isn't anything but a big pushover." said Ethan

"You got that right Ethan. His nothing but a big pushover thinking he could take us on." said Kira

"Well how about we finish this guy off once and for all. Lets use the Z Rex Blaster." said Conner

With that the three of them combine their weapons to form the Z Rex Blaster and pointed it at the monster who had gotten back to it's fight.

"Alright guys ready aim and fire." shouted Conner

With that a beam of energy came out of the Z Rex Blaster and hit the monster sending it to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the monster.

"Looks like we got him good." said Conner

At that moment Conner and the others saw Tommy and Jason running over to them.

"Conner are you and the others alright?" ask Tommy

"Yeah were fine Dr. O as that monster was nothing we couldn't handle." replied Conner

"Yeah that good to know and for newbies you three didn't do that bad." said Jason

"Well thanks for saying that as coming from you that means a lot to us." said Ethan

All of sudden the rangers look in the sky as it started to get dark and it started to rain down and there was a flash of light and when it faded standing over the ranger was the same monster now bigger standing over them.

"Looks like were not done yet." said Kira

"Your right about that. Lets bring out the Zords. Brachiozord power up." said Tommy

With that the Brachio Dinozord appeared in the city and stop right in front of the monster and three doors open on it and the rangers DinoZords came out from it. Conner, Ethan, and Kira then jump into the air and into the zords. The Dinozords then combine with each other to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright you guys lets show this creep who he is dealing with." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord charge at the monster who fired two beams of lights from it's eyes that hit the Megazord sending it backwards a couple of feet. The Thundersaurus Megazord then got to it's feet as the monster came at it and hit it with it's fins on it's arms making sparks appear on the Thundersaurus Megazord as it was hit.

"Man this guy doesn't know when to quit." said Ethan

"Yeah I am getting sick of this creep already." said Kira

"Then how about we show this freak who he is dealing with." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord grab a hold of one of the monster's arms and started to spin it around in a circle and sent it flying to the ground hard on it's back.

"Alright lets finish this creep off once and for all you guys. Dino Drill Attack." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord drill started to spin and it charge the monster who had gotten back on it's feet at a fast speed and it went right through the monster as it fell to the ground hard and exploded.

"Looks like that's another one of Mesogog's monster down for the count." said Ethan

Meanwhile in Mesogog's Island Fortress Mesogog had seen what had happen to his monster and look at Zeltrax and Elsa with a angry look on his face.

"You two have failed me yet again and what worse is there is a new ranger with them now." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog fired a beam of energy at Zeltrax and Elsa that made the two generals fall to their knees and hold their heads in pain.

"Were sorry we failed you Master." said Elsa

"Yes we didn't count on Dr. Oliver and his rangers having the help of another ranger. But we promise you we will destroy them next time and get you the Dino Gems if it is the last thing we do." said Zeltrax

"For your sakes you have better do that you two as I can not stand for anymore of your failures for much longer. I will let you both let you off easy this time. Now get out of my sight before you make me change my mind." said Mesogog cutting off the beam of energy

With that Elsa and Zeltrax quickly got out of the lab before Mesogog decided to change his mind. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Tommy and the other rangers were now resting from their battle with Mesogog's monster and Zeltrax.

"Man I can't believe Mesogog decided to attack Reefside toady of all days as I was on my way of getting my hands on my new video game." said Ethan

"Well I think you are to into Video Games Ethan as we could have lost today if it's wasn't thanks to Dr. O and Jason helping us." said Conner

"Yeah without them we might not have made it today. So thanks for the help Jason." said Kira looking at Jason

"Your three are welcome as it was a honor fighting alongside you three." said Jason

"Well we all should be grateful you all mange to beat Mesogog's monster today. But knowing him he will not give up to easily and will try harder the next time to get a hold of the Dino Gems." said Tommy

"Tommy's right you guys. You are all lucky you mange to beat Mesogog this time. But the next time he might be ready for you all and we need to be prepared for him." said Hayley

"Your probably right about that one Hayley. But there is still one thing that is bothering me Conner and Ethan." said Kira

"And what would that be Kira?" ask Kim knowing what the yellow rangers was going to ask

"Well we all feel like that your still hiding something from us Dr. O ever since Miss Haruno showed up in school yesterday and we want to know what you are hiding as we are your friends." replied Kira

"Yeah Dr. O if your hiding something from us then we have a right to know about it since were your friends and fellow rangers . So if you have something to say to us then now is a good time to tell." said Conner

"I hate to agree with them Tommy. But I think they have to right to know about your past with me and who you use to be." said Sakura looking at Tommy

"I guess your right Sakura. They do deserve to know my past and I think they are ready to know about it." said Tommy

"So tell us Dr. O has we don't care what you did in your past that you feel you had to hid it from us." said Ethan

"Okay then but before I tell the three of you I must warn you what I am about to tell you three is a very sad story filled with hurt and regret." said Tommy

With that Tommy started to tell Conner, Ethan, and Kira about how 26 years ago he was born in place called the Land of Fire in a place called the Village Hidden in the Leafs where he was know as Naruto Uzumaki and on the day he was born a demon called the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi attack the village until the Fourth Hokage gave up his life to sealed the demon inside of a newborn baby which happen to be him. Tommy then went on to tell them how he grew up alone with the villagers calling him demon and trying to kill him and how he became a ninja and plan on becoming the Hokage to prove to everyone he wasn't the Kyuubi and all the evil ninja he faced including Orochimaru and the Akatsuki who wanted the demon sealed within him for a plan to take over the world. Tommy then told them how his teammate Sasuke left the village to go to Orochimaru for power to kill his older brother and the promise he made to Sakura back then to bring Sasuke back to the village but failed and how Lady Tsunade was force by the counsel to exiled him from the Village and the Land of Fire for good and how Kyuubi gave up her life to give him a new body and sent him to Angel Grove where he was found by his parents and Why Sakura was here in Reefside to bring him back to the village yo becmome the next Hokage. After Tommy finish his story he saw that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were had looks of shock on their faces until Ethan decided to speak up.

"Man that is some story Dr. O. It kinda sounds like a plot to a scfi movie. If it wasn't coming from you then I wouldn't believe it." said Ethan

"Well I assure you Ethan everything I told you is the truth." said Tommy

"So does this mean that Miss Haruno is really a ninja?" ask Conner curious

"Yes I am Conner and to answer another question you three you my have I don't plan on taking Tommy here back to the village unless he wants to go and yes my hair is naturally pink." replied Sakura

"Well it's good to know your past now Dr. O and why you decided to kept it a secret from us all this time as it is a very sad story to hear. But now we know. What do we do about Mesogog?" ask Kira confuse

"Well you guys should stay on your guard at all times. As for me I have to get back to Angel Grove before my parents worry about me as I promise them I would be back tomorrow." said Kim

"Well as for me I plan on staying here with you guys and plan on helping you fight Mesogog as you could use the extra hand." said Jason

"Are you sure about that Jason. What about the Dojo?" ask Tommy

"Yes I am sure as I kinda of tired of being on the sidelines as you guys need all the help you can get and as for the Dojo Rocky and Adam can take care of it themselves until Mesogog is defeated." replied Jason

"Well in that case we are glad to have you on the team Jason as we could use all the help we can get." said Hayley

"Well now that we got everything settled you three should home to your parents as they must be worried and as for me and the others we need to rest after our battle with Mesogog." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira headed home as did Hayley while Tommy and the others decided to head upstairs for the night to rest. Later night Tommy couldn't sleep and decided to go on the porch to look at the stars for a while. When Tommy get on the porch he saw Sakura sitting there looking at the stars.

"Looks like you couldn't sleep either ha Sakura." said Tommy

With that Sakura turn to look in Tommy's direction and smiled.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep Tommy as I have a lot on my mind." replied Sakura smiling

"While that makes two of us then. So how about we talk as it could help us get to sleep." said Tommy sitting next to Sakura

"You know what Tommy you sure don't act like the same person you were back in the village all those years ago. " said Sakura looking at Tommy

"Of course I don't as I grew up Sakura. So how about you tell me what is on your mind as it could help you get back to sleep." said Tommy

"While if you must know Tommy what is on my mind Tommy. It's the fact I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you are a Power Ranger and saved the world several times over while I was back in the village training with Lady Tsunade and doing missions." replied Sakura

"While I guess that is understandable since you just found out Sakura. But you will eventually get use to it as I had to when I first became a Power Ranger." said Tommy

"You probably be right about that Tommy. So since I told you what was on my mind. Care to tell why your up this late at night?" ask Sakura

"Well if you must know Sakura I am thinking about us for a while ever since Jason talk to me earlier and I have finally decided to forgive you for what you did to me back in the village and calling me a demon since you seem to be very sorry about it and I realize everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they did in the past as I know better then anyone as Jason and the others gave me one after what I did under Rita's control as I nearly destroyed them and Zordon." replied Tommy

"So does that mean your also willing to accept my feeling for you as well?" ask Sakura curious

"Well not right now Sakura. But I think we should just start out as friends again and see where that leads us as right now I am not really ready to commit to a relationship just yet as you probably found out from talking to Kim earlier." replied Tommy

"I can understand that Tommy considering what you went through. You know what you made some great friends in Kimberly and the other Rangers since they accepted you for who you are and that is rare to do." said Sakura

"Yes the others are good friends Sakura. So do you think you are ready for us to be friends again?" ask Tommy

"Of course I am Tommy and I promise this time I will not make the same mistake as I did before." replied Sakura shaking Tommy's hand

"Well that good to hear. Now that we got that cleared away. We should head back to bed as we have classes to teach in the morning and knowing the students it will be hard to deal with them if we are tired." said Tommy

"You got that right Tommy. So I guess I will see you in the morning?" ask Sakura

"You can bet your life on it Sakura." replied Tommy smiling

With that Tommy and Sakurawent back inside the house to go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

That's it for this chapter so what do you think about the confrontation between Kimberly and Sakura and the appearance of Jason and the fact he is going to stay behind to help Tommy and the others. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been about two weeks since Tommy and Sakura had become friends again and Jason had join the team to help fight Mesogog. During that time Hayley had mange to hook up Tommy's old Dragon power coin up to Jason's powers allowing him access to the Dragon shield to help him in battle and the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord to battle. Also Hayley had also mange to use Jason's power coin to rebuild the Red Dragon Thunderzord as well as the Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, and Mastodon dinozords to combine with the Dragonzord to create the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode in case things got tough. Now Tommy and the others were in the Cyberspace Cafe celebrating another victory over Mesogog.

"You know what Dr. O since Jason join the team things have been easier for us defeating Mesogog's monster." said Conner

"Yeah and now that there are five us Mesogog doesn't stand a chance." said Ethan

"Well I wouldn't say something like that you two as Mesogog could always come up with a stronger monster to use against us." said Tommy

"I have to agree with Tommy as our past as Power Ranger taught us never to underestimate our enemy as they could always have something bigger for us plan." said Jason

"You probably right about that Jason. But I am just glad Miss H and Dr. O are getting along now and are friends." said Kira

"Well we are glad to Kira as the two of us fighting all the time was not getting us nowhere. I am just happy me and Tommy finally settled everything and we can move on with our lives as friends now." said Sakura smiling

"You got that right Miss H. But I am thinking that sooner or later you two will end up dating as you both can't seem to be happy without each other." said Conner

"I don't know about the two of us dating Conner as me and Sakura right now are just happy being close friends." said Tommy

"Yeah and besides if me and Tommy are going to end up dating then we will let you three know when we come to that point." said Sakura

"I have to agree with Sakura and Tommy Conner as they just made up and need time to figure out what they want . Besides you three have your own lives to worry about." said Hayley

"Well we can understand that Hayley. But right now I am wondering what is taking Trent so long coming over here with our drinks." said Conner

As soon as Conner said that Trent came over with their drinks.

"Sorry about the hold up you guys as I was having a hard time getting you all your drinks as I had to avoided Cassidy as she was trying to tell me how she is going to be a big shot reporter." said Trent handing them their drinks

"Well that's okay Trent Cassidy she likes to talk a lot about her self." said Kira with a slight blush

"So Trent now that you are almost done here. You should get ready to end your shift and head home as you work real hard today and need the rest." said Hayley

"Thanks Hayley . Your are the best boss ever. " said Trent

With that Trent left them to finish the rest of his shift and head home. Once he was gone Tommy and the others started to drink their drinks. When all of a sudden Tommy look towards the entrance to the Cyberspace Cafe and saw a man a little older then him with short blond hair and wearing a business suit walk in and Sakura saw Tommy get a look of pure shock on his face that told her Tommy probably recognize the man that just came into the Cafe.

"Tommy are you alright. You look like you seen a ghost." said Sakura worried

"Yeah I am fine Sakura. But can you and the others stay here for a minutes as I have something to talk to that guy about." replied Tommy

With that Tommy got up out of his seat and walk over towards the man. Once Tommy had gotten to the man Tommy decided to speak up.

"Anton is that you?" ask Tommy looking at the man

"Yeah it is Tommy and looks to me you are fine as well." replied Anton

"It's good to see you Anton. But how can you be here and alive? I thought you died when the Island was destroyed." ask Tommy

" I survive the same way you did and it seems you mange to made out pretty good from the looks of it." replied Anton

" Yeah I did. But something went wrong. The Experiments we were working they got out." said Tommy

"I know Tommy." said Anton

At that moment Trent came up to them and he look at Tommy.

"Dr. O what are you doing talking to me dad?" ask Trent

"Your dad. But your last name is Fernadez. ." said Tommy shock

"It is Tommy. But it's kinda of a long story and I would like to talk to you about it. But I have something to do right now. Trent when you are done working I want you to come straight home as we have something important to talk about." said Anton looking at Trent

"Of course dad. Just let me finish my shift up and I will come home right away." said Trent

"Anton if you don't mind. I wouldn't have trouble bringing Trent home." said Tommy

"I don't mind at all Tommy as I trust you to bring my son home safely. Now if you both excuse me I have to really get going. But it was good to talk to you Tommy and I hope we can talk again sometime as it was good to see you again after all this time." said Anton

With that Anton left leaving Tommy and Trent alone.

"If you don't mind waiting Dr. O I will get my stuff now and be right back so you can take me home." said Trent

With that Trent went to gather his stuff up. All of a sudden Tommy felt there was someone behind and turn around to see Sakura standing behind him.

"Sakura how long were you standing behind me for?" ask Tommy

"Well only long enough to hear you called Trent's father Anton. So let me guess that was the same Anton Mercer you work with right?" replied Sakura

"Yes he is. But I thought he died in the explosion back on the island but I guess he must have found a way to survive it like I did. But there's something about him that doesn't seem right to me like he change." said Tommy worried

"Well your probably right Tommy. But don't forget he might just have change to become a different person then you remembered as you did when you left the village all those years ago. So you probably shouldn't get so work up about it." said Sakura

"Your probably right Sakura. I am probably over reacting to much. But it still doesn't change the way I feel about Anton as there is something different about him and it isn't a good thing and I attain to find out what it is." said Tommy

Meanwhile in Mesogog's Island Fortress Elsa and Zeltrax were watching the last battle against the rangers as there monster ended up being destroyed.

"So which one of us should tell Mesogog we failed to destroy the rangers again?" ask Elsa

"How about nether of us. As unlike you I have a plan to destroy Dr. Oliver and his rangers for good and it will not fail." said Zeltrax looking at the DNA Radomizer

"Let me guess you plan on using the Radomizer to make yourself strong enough to defeat the Rangers once and for all?" ask Elsa curious

"Yes I do Elsa and with the adjustments I made to it I will be stronger then ever before. So are you willing to help me or not?" replied Zeltrax

"Let me see either we fail and Mesogog takes his anger out on you or you ended up getting destroyed by the Radomizer. Either way I get out of this problem free. So I agree to help you Zeltrax . But you better hope this works for your sake." said Elsa

"Of course it will. Now just be quiet and pulled the lever once I am in the Radomizer." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax entered the Radomizer and once the doors close on him. Elsa pulled the lever and the lights on the machine lite up and there was smoke coming from the tube containing Zeltrax. Once the machine had turn off and the tube open Zeltrax came out not looking any different then before.

"So how do you feel?" ask Elsa curious

"I feel the same as before." replied Zeltrax angry

"Well I feel alive." said a voice

All of a sudden a figured step out of the smoke that look very much like Zeltrax expect for the fact his armor was gold.

"Who are you?" demanded Zeltrax

"The names Goldenrod father and I am here to serve you." replied Goldenrod bowing down to Zeltrax

"Father. Do you know what he is talking about Zeltrax?" ask Elsa confuse

"I don't. But he might come in useful in our battle against the rangers." replied Zeltrax

"Whatever you say Zeltrax as it's not me who is going to be in trouble with Lord Mesogog." said Elsa

With that Zeltrax look at Goldenrod.

"My son please stand up and accept you legacy and orders." said Zeltrax

"As you wish Father. What is your order you are to gave me?" ask Goldenrod

"You are to seek out the one name Dr. Tommy Oliver and destroy him for good as it is your destiny." replied Zeltrax

"AS you wish Father. I will destroy Dr. Oliver for all and prove to you that I am a worthy son." said Goldenrod

With that Goldenrod disappeared through a invisiportal to carry out Zeltrax orders. Meanwhile outside in the parking lot of the Cyberspace Cafe Tommy and Trent were heading towards Tommy's jeep so he could bring Trent home.

"You know Trent I have know Anton a long time and I never heard him mention once that he had a son." said Tommy

"That's just like my dad. He doesn't like to talk about his personal life much." said Trent

"So if your really Anton's son then how come your last name is different from his?" Tommy curious

"Because you see Dr. O my father was on a dig with my real parents when the tunnel they were in cave in on them my father got out but my parents didn't. So he took me in and raise me as his own son and he has been a real great father to me and for that I am grateful to him." replied Trent

With that the two of them got inside the jeep and they headed towards Trent's house. After a few miles of driving Trent look in the rear view mirror and saw Goldenrod coming towards them at a fast speed.

"Dr. O don't look now but something is following us." said Trent pointing to Goldenrod behind

"I know Trent. Just hold on as this ride is about to get a little bumpy." said Tommy

With that Tommy slam his foot on the brakes quickly bringing the jeep to a stop and Goldenrod ended up running right into the back of the jeep and falling to the ground. With that Tommy and Trent got out of the jeep and went over to Goldenrod and look at him.

"Dr. O what is that thing?" ask Trent confuse

"I don't know Trent. But one thing is for certain my insurance will never believe me about this." replied Tommy

All of a sudden Goldenrod got back on his feet and look at Tommy and Trent.

"Which one of you is Dr. Tommy Oliver?" demanded Goldenrod

"That would be me ." replied Tommy

"That's good to know as now I can destroy you for my father." replied Goldenrod

"Not if I can help it. Dr. O you get out of here while take care of this freak." shouted Trent as he charge Goldenrod head on

"That's not a good idea Trent." shouted Tommy trying to stop Trent with no success

Trent quickly tried to kick Goldenrod in the chest only to have the mutant grab his leg in his hands and throwing Trent backwards into the back of the jeep hard.

"Trent are you okay?" ask Tommy running over to Trent

"Yeah I am okay Dr. O just a couple of bruises but otherwise I am fine." replied Trent

"Well looks like you met my son Dr. Oliver." said Zeltrax appearing behind Goldenrod

"Something told me you were behind this freak Zeltrax as he looks just like you." said Tommy angry

"Of course he does as he is a chip off the old block. Goldenrod finish Dr. Oliver here off for good." said Zeltrax

"As you wish father." said Goldenrod

With that Goldenrod started to walk over to Tommy and Trent when all of a sudden Goldenrod was hit by two beams of red light sending him flying backwards. When Tommy and Trent look in the direction of the beams of light they saw Jason and Conner morph with their blaster pointed at Zeltrax and Goldenrod.

"Dr. O is that the Power Rangers?" ask Trent

"Yes they are Trent and they arrive just in time to help us." replied Tommy smiling

At that same moment Zeltrax was looking at Jason and Conner angry.

"So you two decided to show up." said Zeltrax angry

"Yes we did Zeltrax as we figured you and Mesogog were up to no good." said Conner

"So do us all a favor Zeltrax and leave here with that creation of yours well you still can as you both have no chance against the two of us." said Jason firing another blast from his blade blaster to get his point across

Zeltrax look at Conner and Jason and realize that right now he and Goldenrod stood no chance against the two red rangers.

"Very well then you two we will leave right now. But I promise you all that me and my son will be back very soon to finish you all off and that is a promise I make to Mesogog." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax and Goldenrod disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the two rangers alone with Tommy and Trent.

"Are you two alright?" ask Conner

"Yeah were both fine thanks to you two." replied Trent

"That's good to know. But do any of you have any idea why those two freaks wanted with the two of you?" ask Jason

"We don't now and we don't want o find out. We better get going as I promise my friend here that I would get him home safe. Besides I think you two need to figure out what those two things are planning on doing to the city." replied Tommy

"Of course we will. Now you two better be safe as those two might come back here while we are gone." said Conner

"We will and thanks for the help you two." said Trent

With that Trent and Tommy got back into the jeep and drove away as Jason and Conner teleported back to the Dino Lair to inform Hayley and the others on what had happen. 30 minutes later Tommy and Trent had made it to Trent's house and Tommy told Trent to be on his guard at all times. With that Tommy drove off . Once Tommy was gone Trent went inside the house and went to Anton's office where he saw Anton sitting in his chair looking like he was waiting for Trent for hours.

"Your late getting home Trent." said Anton

"I am sorry dad. But me and Dr. O ran into something on the way here and I am tired from school and working at the Cyberspace Cafe." replied Trent

"Well I have something that may solve that for you." said Anton

"What would that be?" ask Trent curious

"Well you see the Cyberspace Cafe you work at sits on a place of land that belongs to the government and is for sale which I brought so you could end up running the cafe yourself." replied Anton

"You can't do that dad as the cafe belongs to Hayley and besides I am to busy enough with school to worry about running a entire cafe by myself." said Trent shock

"Of course I can son and besides maybe with you running the Cyberspace Cafe it will teach you something about responsibility. I thought we agreed when I decided to adopt you that I would be your father and what I say goes. Did we not?" said Anton

"Yes we did." replied Trent

"Good now that we understand each other. I have somethings to take care of and we will discuss about your future some more when I get back." said Anton

With that Anton left the office leaving Trent alone. The next day after school inside the Cyberspace Cafe Tommy and the others were talking about what to do about Zeltrax and Goldenrod.

"So what do we plan on doing about Zeltrax and Goldenrod Dr. O as from what Conner and Jason told us Goldenrod seems to be very powerful?" ask Ethan worried

"I don't know Ethan as we don't really know at this point what Goldenrod is capable of." replied Tommy worried

"Well that shouldn't really matter Dr. O as we will find a way to destroy him for good as were a team and there's nothing that can stop us." said Kira

"Kira's right Tommy. You have defeated much more powerful foes in the past from the stories you and Jason told me. So I know you and the others will find a way to beat Goldenrod and Zeltrax ." said Sakura

"Your right about that Sakura. We will find a way to stop the two of them before something bad happens." said Tommy

"While that's not the only problem we have to deal with you guys." said Hayley

"What do you mean by that Hayley?" ask Conner confuse

"What I mean is Conner is that the government is taking the Cyberspace Cafe away from me as they are telling me that the cafe stands on public land that they own and they sold it to someone and they are giving me until tomorrow morning to clear out of here." replied Hayley angry

"Who would do something like that?" ask Jason

"That would be me dad." said Trent walking into the room

"So let me guess you complain about your job to your dad and he ends up buying the entire place for you." said Ethan angry

"I was surprise as you all were when my father told me himself. But I think he is wrong to close the Cyberspace Cafe as it means a lot to everyone in Reefside." replied Trent

"We understand that it isn't your fault Trent. There must be something we can do to stop this from happening." said Kira

"I might know of a way." said Tommy

"You do Dr. O?" ask Conner

"Yes I do. You see I know Councilwoman Eleanor Sanchez as she is a old friend of mine. I can go see her and ask if she can go over the plans of this land and see if she can find anything that Anton miss." said Tommy

"If that is the case Dr. O then let me go with you to help." said Trent

"I think you done enough Trent." said Conner angry

" I can help as I want to make it up to all of you by helping Hayley out as she is my friend and boss. Besides I know my dad he never misses anything." replied Trent

"While I know your father long enough Trent that I know he does make mistakes. But you are welcome to come with me if you feel it will help." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Trent left the Cafe to head towards City hall to go meet with Councilwoman Eleanor. Meanwhile inside Mesogog's lab Zeltrax was at the controls of the DNA Radomizer while Goldenrod was inside the tube.

"What are you doing Zeltrax?" ask Elsa

"I am using the adjustments I made to the Radomizer to give Goldenrod the power he needs to take down the Rangers once and for all." replied Zeltrax

"So your making him stronger then he already is. I hope for your sake it have better work or Mesogog will have your head." said Elsa

Meanwhile Tommy and Trent arrive at city hall and saw a dark skin woman a few years older then Tommy in a red business suit walking towards them.

"Dr. Oliver may office called me telling me you were coming over." said the woman

"Councilwoman Eleanor it good to see you got my message and decided to meet us in front of city hall." said Tommy shaking her hand

"Yes it is. But I don't know what you expect to find in the plans as I have gone over them myself and everything seems in order." said Councilwoman Eleanor

"Well I be the judge of that Councilwoman as you might have miss something." said Tommy

"Well in that case. Lets head to my office so you can look over the plans yourself." said Councilwoman Eleanor

With that the three of them started to head to the Councilwoman's office when all of a sudden Zeltrax and Goldenrod appeared in front of them through a invisiportal.

"Well looks like we meet again Dr. Oliver and this time your finish." said Zeltrax laughing

"Trent get Councilwoman Eleanor out of here while I hold off these two freaks." said Tommy looking at Trent

"But Dr. O I can't leave you here alone to fight those two by yourself." said Trent worried

"I be fine Trent . Besides Councilwoman Eleanor is the person you should be concern about. Now just go and I will take care of these two goons." replied Tommy

With that Trent and Councilwoman Eleanor left the area leaving Tommy alone with Zeltrax and Goldenrod. Tommy then brought his bracelet with his Dino Gem to his face and contacted Conner and the others and told them to come to city hall fast. Once that was done Tommy look at Zeltrax and Goldenrod.

"You two made a big mistake coming here." said Tommy

"Oh but I don't think so Dr. Oliver as my son here will finish you off. Isn't that right son?" said Zeltrax looking at Goldenrod

"That is correct father. Now prepare yourself Dr. Oliver as your about to be destroyed by me." said Goldenrod

With that Goldenrod charge at Tommy. Meanwhile not far away behind a corner of city hall Tent had mange to get Councilwoman Eleanor to safety and now they were both resting against the wall of city hall.

"Thank you very much for saving me young man. If there is anything I can do to repay you for saving me then just name it." said Councilwoman Eleanor

"There is one thing you can do. It's about the Cyberspace Cafe." replied Trent

With that Trent started to tell her about how it would be shame to have it remove as to many people depended on it as a safe haven and that his dad was making a huge mistake by trying to buy the land it was on. Meanwhile Tommy was fighting Goldenrod by hitting him with a couple of punches and kicks when Goldenrod caught Tommy's foot in his hands and ended up sending Tommy flying to the ground on his back. Tommy look up to see Goldenrod coming towards him when suddenly Goldenrod was hit by a kick that came out of nowhere sending him back a couple of yards. Tommy then saw Jason and the other rangers appear in front of him.

"Hey Bro are you alright?" ask Jason

"Yeah I am fine Jason. But what took you guys so long getting here?" replied Tommy

"Well we had a hard time finding you Dr. O since you didn't tell us what part of City Hall you were at." said Conner

"That's okay Conner as I am just glad you four are here. Looks like your son got stronger Zeltrax." said Tommy getting to his feet.

"Yes they grow up so fast don't they Dr. Oliver." replied Zeltrax

"Well I guess we have just have to get rid of him then. You guys ready." said Tommy

"You better believe it Dr. O ." said Ethan

"Then lets do it." said Tommy

With that the four of them brought there morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up". While Jason took out his morpher and said "It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." and there was a bright flash of color light and when it faded standning in front of Goldenrod and Zeltrax were Tommy and the others morph ready to fight.

"Alright Conner, Ethan, Kira you guys handle Goldenrod well me and Jason take care of Zeltrax." said Tommy

"You got Dr. O." said Conner

"Yeah you can count on us to take care of Goldenrod well you and Jason take care of Zeltrax." said Ethan

With that Tommy and Jason went after Zeltrrax well Conner and the others went after Zeltrax. Tommy and Jason charge at Zeltrax with their weapons drawn. Zeltrax block their weapons with his sword and then fired two laser blast from his eyes hitting the two rangers sending them flying backwards. Zeltrax then charge at the two of them with his sword and swung down at Jason with his sword only to have it block by Tommy's Brachio Staff and Tommy deliver a kick to Zeltrax chest sending the cyborg back a couple of feet.

"It's time to turn this battle to the next level. Dragon Shield." said Jason

With that there was flash of gold light and the Dragon Shield appeared on Jason's chest and he took the Dragon Dagger out in his right hand while holding his Power Sword in his left and Jason charge at Zeltrax. Zeltrax got up to see Jason coming at him with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger when both weapons glowed red and green and before Zeltrax could react he was hit by both weapons in the chest and he was sent in a shower of sparks follow by a explosion. When the smoke cleared Zeltrax was on the ground out cold.

"Looks like that took care of him." said Jason

"Yeah it did. Now lets go help the others with Goldenrod." said Tommy

With that the two of them headed over to where the other rangers were fighting Goldenrod. Meanwhile Conner and the others were having a hard time fighting Goldenrod as he countered everyone of their attacks so far when all of a sudden Goldenrod fired a beam of energy from his head hitting the three rangers sending them to the ground. The ranger look up to see Goldenrod coming towards them as they got back on their feet.

"Man this isn't good you guys. Every time we attack this creep he finds a way to counter it." said Ethan

"You know what you mean Ethan. But we can't give up yet. There one more thing we haven't tried yett and that the Z Rex Blaster. It might be the only chance we have of defeating this creep for good." said Conner

"Your probably right Conner. We don't have any other choice lets do it." said Kira

"Alright you guys lets form the Z Rex Blaster." said Conner

With that the three of them took out their weapons and quickly combine them into the Z Rex Blaster and pointed it at Goldenrod.

"Alright you guys ready aim and fire." shouted Conner

With that a huge ball of energy came out from the Z Rex Blaster and hit Goldenrod in the chest and there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the rangers were shock to see Goldenrod still standing unharmed.

"Man I can't believe this. Even the Z Rex blaster wasn't enough to finish him off." said Conner

"You got that right ranger and now I think it's time to bring this fight to a whole new level." said Golenrod

With that Goldenrod was covered in a gold light and he grew to the size of a megazord and stood over the rangers ready to finish them off when all of a sudden Tommy and Jason came running over to them.

"Are you three alright?" ask Jason

"Yeah were fine. But I don't know for how long since Goldenrod is a lot bigger now." replied Kira

"Then I guess it's time to bring out the big guns then. Brachozord power up." said Tommy

"It's time I join in to. Red Dragon Thunderzord power up." said Jason

With that the Brachiozord appeared above them and the doors on it open releasing the three Dinozords. Conner, Ethan, and Kira then jump inside their zords and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Jason jump inside the Red Dragon Thunderzord as it appeared and converted it to Warrior Mode. The two zords then stood in front of Goldenrod ready to battle.

"It's time we bring you down once and for all Goldenrod." said Conner

"Go ahead and try rangers." said Goldenrod

With that the two zords charge at Goldenrod. The Thundersaurus Megazord try hitting Goldenrod with it's right arm while the Red Dragon Thunderzord try hitting Goldenrod with it's staff only to have Goldenrod block both attacks and punch the two zords in the chest with his fist. The two zords then look up to see Goldenrod fire two laser blast from his head hitting the two zords in the chest and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. The ranger look up to see Goldenrod coming towards them ready to finish them off for good.

"This isn't good you guys. Even with two zords battling him. Goldenrod is still to strong for us to beat." said Conner

"You may be right Conner. But we still have one more zord that can help us." said Jason

"You mean the Dragonzord Jason. But do you think it's strong enough to make a difference." said Ethan

"I am sure it is Ethan and it is what we need to take this guy down for good." replied Jason

"Then I suggest you go ahead and call it Jason as we don't have anytime left." said Kira

"You got it Kira. I call on the power of the Dragonzord." said Jason

With that Jason took out the Dragon Dagger and played the tune that summon the Dragonzord. Meanwhile Goldenrod was over the rangers ready to deliver the final blow when he heard Jason playing the Dragon Dagger and wonder what it was. When all of a sudden Goldenrod was hit by a barrage of missiles that came out of nowhere and hit him sending him falling to the ground. Goldenrod look up to see the Dragonzord coming towards him as the Thundersaurus Megazord and Red Dragon Thunderzord got to their feet.

"Alright Goldenrod your time is up. It's time to finish you off for good. Dino Drill attack." shouted Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord charge at Goldenrod and went right through him with the Dino Drill while the Red Dragon Thunderzord perform it's final attack with it's staff and the Dragonzord fired another round of missiles that hit Goldenrod as well hitting him and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Goldenrod anywhere. Down on the ground Zeltrax had gotten back on his feet to see Goldenrod get destroyed by the three zords and he was angry at the rangers.

"No this can't be Goldenrod was the only family I have ever know and the rangers destroyed him. I swear on his death that I will make you pay dearly Dr. Tommy Oliver for destroying my son and that is a promise I attain to keep." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax disappeared through as invisiportal. The next morning at the Cyberspace Cafe Anton Mecer came in with two construction workers with him.

"Alright you two I want everything in here remove except for the tables and we need those." said Anton

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just come in here and start giving out orders." said Hayley angry

"While you would be wrong there as of 5 minutes ago this place became mine since I brought it from the government which means I can do what I want to this place." replied Anton

"That would be wrong." said Councilwoman Eleanor as she appeared next to Hayley

"What do you mean by that?" ask Anton confuse

"Well you see Mr. Mecer I am here to inform you that the government of Reefside have decided to regretfully decline your purchase of this land and instead to give to gave it away to the people of Reefside." replied Councilwoman Eleanor

"You have something to do with this Tommy." said Anton angry looking at Tommy

"I am afraid that you have the wrong person Mr. Mecer as it was your son Trent that showed me and the other Council members that the Cyberspace Cafe is a safe haven for the teenagers of Reefside to hang out when they are out of school and it should be preserve and not destroyed." replied Councilwoman

"You have to know I was only doing this for my son as I want what is best for him." said Anton

"We know Anton. But maybe you should learn to listen to Trent more." said Tommy

"So now that you know that. How about you and your friends here get lost for good." said Sakura

"You don't have any idea you all have done." said Anton

With that Anton left the two construction workers. Meanwhile inside of Anton home Trent was looking for his father when he got inside Anton office and look around and saw a invisiportal in front of him.

"What the hell is this thing?" ask Trent looking at the invisiportal

With that Trent place his hand near the invisiportal when all of a sudden he was suck into it and when he came out he was surprise to find himself in front of the Cyberspace Cafe as Anton was walking out of it with Ethan coming out of the doorway yelling "Don't even think about coming back here." .

"What the heck just happen." thought Trent confuse

"Hey Trent what are you doing standing there for like you are lost? Aren't you going to come in so we can celebrate the fact that the Cyberspace Cafe is going to stay open?" ask Ethan looking at Trent

"Of course I am Ethan." replied Trent

With that Trent followed Ethan into the Cyberspace Cafe putting aside his thought at what just happen to him. Meanwhile far away in the Village Hidden in the Leafs the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade was looking out her window at the village thinking about the report she had gotten from Sakura through messenger Slug telling her everything that was happening in Reefside and what had happen to Naruto since he had left the village several years ago.

"It's hard to believe what Sakura is telling me about Naruto. That he has gotten a new body and call himself Tommy Oliver and that he is also a warrior called a Power Ranger and that he has save the world countless times. I guess he finally made something of himself after all this time. I just wish I was there to have seen it." thought Tsunade

At that moment there was a knock on the door to her office and Tsunade told whoever it was to come in. With that the door open and Shizune and Ino came into the office.

"You go for us Lady Tsunade." said Shizune

"Yes I did Shizune as I have something to tell you and Ino as it concerns Naruto." said Tsunade

"You mean to tell us Sakura finally found Naruto after all these years?" ask Ino curious

"Yes she did Ino and he is just fine if you are asking." replied Tsunade

"So where did Sakura find him?" ask Shizune curious

"She found him in a place outside the veil of the elemental countries called Reefside teaching in a school called Reefside High where he teaching at where he is going by the name Dr. Tommy Oliver. But that's not the end of it." replied Tsunade

"What do you mean that is not the end of it? You mean there is more to it?" ask Ino

"Yes there is Ino. According to Sakura Naruto was given a new body by the Kyuubi by it giving up it's life for him and sent to place called Angel Grove where he was adopted and became a special warrior called a Power Ranger and ended up saving the world countless times over and even as we speak he and a team of rangers he created are fighting a being calling himself Mesogog who is even more evil and twisted then Orochimaru." replied Tsunade

"So your telling us Naruto is fighting someone whose even more evil then Orochimaru was?" ask Shizune

"Yes I am afraid he is. But there's something else that Sakura told me that Naruto told her." replied Tsunade

"What would that be Lady Tsunade?" ask Ino afraid of the answer

"Well according to Sakura. Naruto has no intention of ever stepping foot in the Village or the Elemental Countries again as he is happy where he is teaching." said Tsunade

So if that is the case. What do you plan on doing about it?" ask Shizune

"I don't plan on doing nothing as Naruto seems very happy where he is at and I don't want to take that away from him as this Village has already hurt him bad enough. But I don't plan on sitting here and do nothing. Which is why I have told the council that I am resigning as Hokage so I can leave the village to go see Naruto as he is like a son to me and I want to tell him how sorry I was for kicking himout of the village all those years ago." replied Tsunade

"Are you sure that is what you want Lady Tsunade as the village will not be the same without you here to led it?'" ask Ino

"I am sure about my decision to leave the village for good as I don't care what happens to it as the villagers have push their best ninja they ever had away from here and I don't feel that they deserve to have me as Hokage as things aren't the same here without Naruto around." replied Tsunade

"Then in that case Lady Tsunade count me in as well." said Shizune

"You can also count me in to Lady Tsunade." added Ino

"Are you sure you two want to leave the village with me as you know if you both do then we will never be coming back here again?" ask Tsunade

"We are sure about it Tsunade as Naruto was like a little brother to me and besides this village is not the same without him." replied Shizune

"I am also sure Lady Tsunade as Sakura is like a sister to me and I don't feel that she and Naruto deserve to be alone without the people who cared about them the most. Besides I being itching for a excuse to leave the village for good as things have been boring around here without Naruto and Sakura around." replied Ino

"Very well then you two. By this time tomorrow morning we will leave the village for good to head to Reefside. So go home and gather up what you need as it will take us about two months from now to get to Reefside from here. Until then you are both dismiss." said Tsunade

With that Shizune and Ino left the office to head home and get what they need for the trip ahead of them. Tsunade then look out the window one more time at the village.

"Naruto you have better be ready to deal with me again as I am coming after you and I hope you can forgive me for ruining your life all those years ago as I feel responsible for making you hate the village and everyone in it. I am just glad you are happy with your new life in Reefside and that you are doing alright there as I feel you have found a place you feel is your home." thought Tsunade

With that Tsunade sat down in her chair thinking about the long journey ahead of her.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you thin about the battle between the rangers and Goldenrod and the appearance of Tsunade along with Ino and Shizune at the end. As always please review and leave Comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and still tune for the next chapter and the start of the three part story arc White Thunder with Trent becoming the Evil White Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5 White Thunder Part 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

At 7 o clock in the morning inside the Cyberspace Cafe Hayley had come down downstairs from her apartment to start to open the Cafe for the day when all of a sudden Hayley heard a noise that came from inside the cafe. Hayley thinking was a robber quickly and quietly went over to the stage area and grab the microphone in her hands and started to head over to where she heard the noise coming from hoping to catch the intruder off guard. All of a sudden Hayley jump from around the corner and caught Trent who was inside the Cafe by Surprise scaring him out of his seat and to the floor.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" ask Trent surprise

"In case you haven't notice Trent the sign outside says Hayley Cyberspace Cafe." replied Hayley putting the Microphone down.

"Right. Sorry about that Hayley." said Trent getting to his feet

"Well that okay Trent. But do you mind telling me what your are doing in here at 7 in the morning when you should be home?" ask Hayley

"If you must know Hayley . I came in here to draw in peace." replied Trent pointing to the drawings In front of him

"You mean to tell me you drew these Trent. They look great. But that still doesn't answer my question as to why your not at home right now." said Hayley

"Well you see Hayley the reason I came in here was because of the fact my dad isn't really a fan of me drawing stuff as he thinks it is a waste of time for me." replied Trent

"Well fathers are like that Trent. He is just looking out for you. But sooner or later he will come around and understand that you like to draw." said Hayley

"I wish that was true Hayley. I mean I love my dad and all as he has taken really good care of me. But there are some things he will not move on and this is one of those things." said Trent

"I guess when you put it that way Trent your father might mean it. But I think given enough time he will come around and realize how important drawing is to you and will support you no matter what. But since you are here right now. You can help me open the cafe up for the day." said Hayley

With that said Hayley and Trent went to work getting the Cyberspace Cafe ready to open for the day. Meanwhile inside Mesogog's Island Fortress Mesogog was inside the lab with Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax what was the last contact you had with Elsa?" ask Mesogog

"Last time I spoke with Elsa my lord. She was nearing the location of the Carbon Infusion and she should be there any minute now." replied Zeltrax

"Good Zeltrax. We have mange to keep our prize well hidden from Dr Oliver for nearly a year now. But the waiting is over now as Dr Oliver and his Dino Thunder Rangers have proven to be a big problem for our plans for the earth. It's about time we equalize our forces to defeat them." said Mesogog

"Yes my lord and once the rangers have been defeated and you have their Dino Gems. Their will be nothing and no one to stand in your way." said Zeltrax

"Yes it will Zeltrax and once I have the Dino Gems then this world will be sent back to the time of the Dinosaurs like I plan." said Mesogog

Meanwhile in a field far away from the city of Reefside a invisiportal appeared and Elsa step out of it as it close behind her. Elsa then walk over bare spot and look at it through the glasses on her face.

"Ah yes exactly where we left you. The energy should be about ready now." said Elsa

With that Elsa put what look like a laptop down on the rock in front of her and open it and type something on the keyboard and a beam came out of the device and hit the bare spot in front of her to reveal a shrine of some kind with stones made to look like dinosaurs. Elsa then type a another commend on the keyboard a laser beam came out blowing up the shrine and there was a huge cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared Elsa saw a huge black rock in front of her and pick it up.

"Which this power Dr Oliver and his rangers will finally be destroyed." said Elsa smiling

With that Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Tommy was cleaning up one of his dinosaur bones with Sakura watching him. When all of a sudden the alarm in the Lair went off and Tommy drop what he was doing and look at the computer screen in front of him showing what appeared to be a high energy reading that was off the scales.

"Tommy was is the matter?" ask Sakura worried

"I don't know Sakura. But according to the computer there seems to be a huge energy reading coming from a field outside Reefside." replied Tommy

"What sort of energy are we talking about?" ask Sakura afraid of the answer

"I don't Sakura. But if it is what I think it is then we could all be in big trouble if Mesogog gets his hands on it. So I better go the others and tell them to meet us at the source of the energy reading as fast as they can." replied Tommy worried

Meanwhile inside Mesogog's lab Elsa was currently working on the black rock she had gotten from the shrine with a saw trying to get something out of it with Zeltrax watching her.

"Do you mind Zeltrax. It's hard for me to contract on what I am doing here without having to smell your cyborg breath." said Elsa angry

"You should be more concern about lord Mesogog as you know how he is when he has to wait for something as important as this." said Zeltrax

At that moment the doors to the lab open and Mesogog came in and look at Elsa and Zeltrax.

"Elsa what is taking so long for you to get my prize out of that rock?" demanded Mesogog

"Lord Mesogog even know the Carbon infusion as work on the artifact has done it's job well. I am afraid that it isn't quite ready yet as it will take me time to prepare it for you." replied Elsa

"Elsa time is a luxury we can't afford right now as Dr Oliver and his rangers have beaten every one of my plans to destroy them and Reefside." said Mesogog angry

"But I think you might want to think about that my lord as your patience will be very rewarding once the adjustments we made to the artifact are completed. It will only take me a few hours to get what I need done so it will bond with you without any problems and you can destroy the rangers and take their Dino Gems for yourself." replied Elsa

"So your telling me that in a few mere hours I will have the power I need to destroy the rangers once and for all. You might be right about that Elsa. Very well you have 12 hours to get what you need done. But you have better hope for your sake you get it done by then or else you will not like to see what I have plan for you if you fail me." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog left the lab while Elsa went back to work on the rock. Meanwhile Tommy and Sakura along with the other ranger had just arrive to the remains of the shrine where Elsa was eariler as Tommy went over the area with the Fossil Finder in his hand when all of the sudden it shut right off for no reason.

"This isn't good." said Tommy getting to his feet

"What do you mean by that Dr O?" ask Conner confuse

"The energy that was coming from this area was so high it made the fossil finder shut right down since it was going off the charts." replied Tommy

"What sort of energy are we talking about Dr O?" ask Ethan curious

"The same energy that are in our morphers." replied Tommy

"You mean the energy came from a Dino Gem?" ask Kira shock

"Yes that is what I am talking about." replied Tommy

"You mean there's another Dino Gem out there besides the four you all have? But how come the scanners in the Lair never pick up on it before?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes and the reason the scanners in the Lair didn't pick up before is because it was cloak by someone who didn't want us to find it until they decide to come for it." replied Tommy

"Let me guess the person who hid the Dino Gem was Mesogog right Bro? " ask Jason

"I am afraid so Jason and from the looks of this place we can only assume he has it in his hands right now." replied Tommy

"So if that is true Dr O. Then what are we suppose to do about it?" ask Conner

"We can do nothing right now Conner. Except wait for Mesogog to make his move and be prepare for it as if he has the Dino Gem like I think he does then that can only mean bad news for us." replied Tommy

Meanwhile inside of the Mercer Household Trent came into Anton's office where his dad was sitting in his chair looking like he was waiting for Trent to show up.

"Your late getting home Trent." said Anton

" I am sorry dad. But I had to help Hayley close up and that is why I am home getting late." said Trent

"Well I can understand that Trent. So have you thought about the conversation we had earlier?" ask Anton curious

"Yeah I did Dad. But I think you are wrong as I love drawing and it's my life." replied Trent

"Trent I thought we talk about this earlier that you would stop drawing as you can't make a life for yourself by doing it all your life. We agreed when you parents died that I would become your dad and you would listen to what I have to say as what I am doing to you is for your own good." said Anton

"I know dad. But on this your wrong as drawing makes me feel at peace and it is what I want to do." said Trent

"I understand that Trent. But sometimes you have to face the music and realize you can't always do what you want to do ." said Anton as he struggled to get the words out.

"Dad are you alright? You don't look very good to me." ask Trent looking at Anton

"I am fine son. Now just go to your room as right now I have something to work on right now." replied Anton

"Sure dad whatever you say." said Trent

With that Trent left the room. Once Trent left the room Anton got up out of his chair and stood in front of a invisiportal that appeared in front of him and disappeared into it. Trent who had decided to hide behind the corner saw what happen to his dad and came back into the room and stood in front of the invisiportal that was still there.

"Alright dad let see what you been hiding from me all this time." said Trent

With that Trent disappeared into the invisiportal and came out into Mesogog's lab.

"Alright what is this place?" ask Trent confuse

With that Trent decided to take a look around the lab. When all of a sudden Trent saw a white flash of light that came from behind him. Trent quickly turn around and saw the light was coming from a table in front of him and went over to it to see what it was. When Trent came to the table he saw a strip of white cloth that was glowing white.

"What is that thing?" ask Trent curious taking a closer look at the piece of white cloth

All of a sudden the piece of white cloth leap from the table and onto Trent left wrist and it quickly change to a sliver bracelet with a white gem on it then it change again into a wrist device in a shape of some sort of animal as Trent tried to take it off with no success. All of a sudden Trent let out a scream as he was covered by a bright white light and disappeared through another invisiportal. At that moment Elsa and Zeltrax came into the lab to check on the with Dino Gem. When they all of a sudden when they got to the table they saw it was gone.

"Alright Zeltrax don't tell me you decided to take Mesogog's Dino Gem for yourself." said Elsa

"Why would I do that to Lord Mesogog as I am loyal to him. Someone else must have taken it while we were gone." replied Zeltrax

"Then in that case we have to do something before Mesogog finds out before it to late and we are both get In trouble with him." said Elsa

"And what do you suggest we do Elsa?" ask Zeltrax

"Well we need a monster." replied Elsa

"What sort of monster are you going to create ?" ask Zeltrax

"It doesn't really matter as long a it is something fun and dangerous." replied Elsa

"And why would you make a monster like that?" ask Zeltrax curious

"Because the gem is pure evil and whoever has it will be looking for a fight. Which is what we are going to gave them to draw them out and hopefully that way we can find the Dino Gem before Mesogog finds us." replied Elsa going over to the DNA Radomizer

"Good point Elsa as I can image Lord Mesogog will not be to happy with the two of us if he finds out the Dino Gem is gone." said Zeltrax worried

With that Elsa started up the Radomizer to create their monster. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were keeping their eyes on the computer screen of Dino Lair computer for any sigh of Mesogog or the Dino Gem. When all of the sudden the alarm inside the Lair went off alerting everyone something was going on in Reefside.

"Dr O what is going on did you and Hayley find the Dino Gem?" ask Kira

"No but looks like Mesogog decided to send down a monster to attack the city." replied Tommy

With that a monster that look like a monkey appeared on the screen looking like it was searching for something.

"Looks like Mesogog decided to send down a monster to attack the city until he gets his Dino Gem ready." said Conner

"I don't think so Conner." said Hayley

"What do you mean by that Hayley?" ask Ethan confuse

"What she means Ethan is that monster is actually appearing to be looking for something this time." replied Tommy

"I have to agree with Tommy you guys. That monster isn't acting like all the monsters that Mesogog as sent to attack the city in the past. It is actually looking like it's trying to find something." said Jason

"Do you think it could be looking for the Dino Gem?" ask Conner

" I don't really know Conner. But if it is then that means Mesogog must have lost it somehow. But right now our main concern should be beating that thing before anyone is hurt." replied Tommy

"Then if you are going to be facing that thing you guys then let me go with you." said Sakura

" I am afraid I can't allow that Sakura as you can end up getting hurt if you help us fight that thing and that is something I don't want to think about." said Tommy

"But I can help you guys. I may not be a Power Ranger like you five are. But I am still a ninja and have my jutsu to help me in battle. So I can take care of myself." said Sakura

"You may be right about that Sakura. But I have to agree with Tommy Mesogog is way different then anyone you face back in the Elemental Countries as he is more powerful and dangerous not to mention his monsters are powerful as well. So we can't allow you to help us since you have no ranger powers to help you fight against Mesogog or his monsters. So you just have to stay here with Hayley and let us handle that creep ourselves." said Jason

"Now that we got that cleared up Sakura. Just stay here lets us do our job. Alright you guys lets do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers called out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up." While Jason took out his morpher and said "It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." and they morph into their ranger forms and disappeared into different color beams of light. Once they were gone Hayley look up at Sakura.

"You know Tommy is making you sit out this fight as he cares very much for you and doesn't want to see you get hurt." said Hayley

"I know Hayley. But I just wish there was someway for me to help him and the other rangers in battle instead of sitting on the sidelines watching them fight and worrying about if Tommy will win the fight against Mesogog. I just wish I had ranger powers so I could fight alongside him. But of course I don't si all I can do is just hope everything will work out alright." said Sakura sadly

"Well if your are worried about that much about Tommy and the others then I can help you get the power you need to fight alongside them." said Hayley

" What do you mean by that Hayley? You mean to tell me you can help me become a Power Ranger so I can help the others out?" ask Sakura curious

"Yes I do. But the ranger power use to belong to Tommy and knowing him he probably will not be to happy with me if I give them to you. But right now with the rangers fighting against Mesogog and the fact we know there's another Dino Gem out there. I think the others need all the help they can get. But I must ask you if you are really willing to fight alongside Tommy and the other rangers are you prepared for the responsibility of becoming a Power Ranger." said Hayley looking at Sakura

"If it means I can help Tommy and the others then I am willing to do anything to help them including becoming a Power Ranger myself and taking on the responsibilities that come with it." replied Sakura

"Then in that case I think you are more then ready to take on the powers I am going to gave you to help the others." said Hayley

With that Hayley went over to where the safe was and open the door to the safe and took something from it and close the door. Hayley then went over to Sakura and handed her Tommy's old Zeonizer.

"This my not look like much. But this happens to be Tommy's old Zeonizer that he decided to keep for safekeeping if anything were to happen to his and the others rangers powers. The Zeonizer happens to draw it power from Tommy's part of the Zeo Crystal and is equal to the power of a Dino Gem. All you need to do is put each part of it on your wrist and bring the two parts together and say It' s Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red and you will instantly morph into the Red Zeo Ranger." explain Hayley

"Thanks for the info Hayley. I think I can handle it I just hope Tommy will understand why you had to give me his old powers." said Sakura putting the Zeonizer on both her wrist

"Of course he will as he can't hold a grudge for long and I think he will be proud of the fact you be fighting alongside him." said Hayley smiling

With Hayley went over to the computer and started up the Teleportation System when all of the sudden the computer shut down on her.

"This isn't good." said Hayley

"Why what the matter Hayley/" ask Sakura worried

"It's the Teleportation System it's not working as there's some sort of interference stopping it from working. Which I am afraid means you will have to get to the others on foot." replied Hayley

"If that is the case then I will just have to run all the way there to them using the speed I have from my ninja training. I should be there in no time. " said Sakura

"Then in that case I suggest you leave right now as I have the bad feeling that something big is going to happen and the rangers will need your help with it." said Hayley

"Your right Hayley the longer I stay here the less time I have to help the others. I just hope they can hold on until I get there." said Sakura

With that Sakura quickly left the Dino Lair in a blur heading to where Tommy and the other rangers were to help them out. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Elsa's monster was still on the look out for the person who had the White Dino Gem and was attacking anyone who got in his way. When all of the sudden the monster was hit by laser blasts that sent it flying backwards a couple of feet. When the monster look in the direction of where the laser blast came from he saw the rangers standing in front of him ready to fight.

"Give it up you freak and tell us what you are doing here in the city at once." said Conner

With that the monster look at all the rangers.

"Let me see here two reds, a blue, a yellow, and a black. Not what I am looking for as I am looking for something more in basic white." said the monster

"What do you mean by that?" ask Ethan confuse

Before Ethan could get his answer the monster fired two beams of energy from it's eyes hitting the rangers all at once and sending them to the ground. The rangers look up to see the monster coming towards them when from out of nowhere a streak of white appeared on hit the monster several times back and forth sending the monster falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared and the rangers got back on their feet they were surprise to see the streak of white had stop and standing in front of them was a white ranger that they had never seen before and something told them this ranger wasn't on the side of good.

"Who are you ?" ask Kira

"Who I am to you rangers is not important. But you can call me the White Ranger." replied the White Ranger

"That's not good enough for us. Tell us who you are right now before we beat it out of you." said Conner walking over to the White Ranger

"I wouldn't take a step closer to me Red Ranger as I don't want you to make me do something I will regret." said the White Ranger

"What do you mean?" ask Ethan confuse

"I mean something like this." replied the White Ranger

With that the White ranger took out his weapon which was some kind of sword and wave it through the air creating arrows made out of light and with a wave of his sword the arrows headed straight towards the rangers hitting Conner , Ethan, and Kira hitting them and sending them to the ground hard.

"You jerk you just cross the line by attacking our friends. It's time we show you that you mess with the wrong rangers. Dragon Shield." said Jason as the Dragon Shield appeared on him

"You can count me in Jason as this guy went to far." said Tommy pulling out the Brachio Staff

"You two want a fight. Well I was hoping for a more challenging opponent. So lets see how good you two are." said the White Ranger pointing his sword at Tommy and Jason.

With that Tommy and Jason charge at the White Ranger. Jason quickly try slashing the White Ranger across the chest with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger only for the with Ranger to block both weapons and deliver a kick to Jason's chest sending the Red Ranger flying backwards. The White Ranger then saw Tommy fire a energy orb from the Brachio Staff and quickly avoided by rolling out of the way. The White Ranger then quickly ran into a streak of white as Tommy came after him and ran back and forth across Tommy hitting Tommy with his sword across the chest and sending Tommy falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. The White Ranger then look up to see that Conner, Ethan and Kira had gotten back to their feet and quickly use his sword to make more of his laser arrows and fired them at the three rangers sending them back to the ground hard on their backs. The White Ranger then look at the five fallen rangers at his feet.

"I gave you rangers credit. You are more of a challenge then that monster but in the end you were just not strong enough to beat me." said the White Ranger laughing

"What do you plan on doing with us?" ask Conner

"Let me see. How about I destroy you all so I can take over this world for myself." replied the White Ranger

"That's not going to happen as were not going to just stand by and let you destroy us as the people of Reefside are counting on us to protect them." said Jason angry

"You would be wrong there Red Ranger as I am more powerful then all five of you put together. So do you have any last words before I destroy you for good?" ask the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger pointed his sword at them ready to deliver the final blow. When from out of nowhere a fist appeared hitting the White Ranger in the chest and sending him backwards a few feet. Tommy and the others look up to see Sakura standing in front of them with a angry look on her face directed at the White Ranger.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" demanded Tommy

"What does it look like I am doing here Tommy. I am here to help you five defeat this creep." replied Sakura

"But how can you help Miss H when you don't have any ranger powers?" ask Conner confuse

"I do have ranger powers now thanks to Hayley giving me Tommy's Zeonizer." replied Sakura looking down at the Zeonizer on her wrist

"I should have know Hayley would do something like that behind my back." said Tommy

"You can talk to her about it when once I get rid of this creep. Now you five stand back and let me take care of him as you five haven't recover yet from his attack." said Sakura

With that Sakura and the others look up to see that the White Ranger was back on his feet looking to fight.

"Well well. What do we have here a woman who looks like she is ready for a fight." said the White Ranger

"You bet I am and I am going to make you pay for hurting the my friends and the guy I love by beating you into the dirt." said Sakura angry

"And how do you plan on doing that ?" ask the White Ranger curious

"Simple like this. It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." replied Sakura

With that Sakura brought the two parts of the Zeonizer together and she was covered in red light and when it faded standing of the White Ranger was Sakura morph as Zeo Ranger 5 Red right down to the Zeo laser pistol and Laser blade on her hips.

"Well I gave you credit woman. I wasn't expecting for you to morph into a Power Ranger. But it will not make a difference as I am to strong for you." said the White Ranger pointing his sword at Sakura

"We will see about that White Ranger. Zeo Ranger 5 power weapon." said Sakura as the Zeo power sword appeared in her right hand

With that Sakura and the White Ranger charge at each other. The White Ranger slash at Sakura with his sword only for Sakura to block it with her sword and deliver a kick to his chest sending him flying backwards a couple of yards. The White Ranger quickly recovered and fired a few Laser Arrows at Sakura who block a few of them with her sword except for two that hit her in the chest sending her backwards to the ground. Sakura then look up to see the White Ranger coming over to her.

"I give you credit ranger. You are more of a challenge then the other rangers. But I am afraid you are not good enough to beat me." said White Ranger

"You would be wrong White Ranger as you are about to go on a little trip." said Sakura smiling under her helmet

With that Sakura started to gather Chakra into her right hand and it glowed green. Once the White Ranger was in front of her Sakura took her right hand that had Chakra infuse within it and punch the White Ranger in the chest before he could react. As soon as the White Ranger was hit by Sakura's punch he was sent flying through the air and ended up going through a building that was behind him and there was a cloud of dust as he went through.

"Did I get him?" ask Sakura looking at where the White Ranger went through the building thanks to her Chakra infuse super Strength.

When the dust finally settled Sakura stare in shock as she saw the White Ranger coming out of the building and he look unharmed from her attack.

"I don't believe this I put everything I had in that attack and he is still standing." said Sakura shock

"You better believe it Ranger. But I will give you this Ranger you are definitely more powerful then the others as you mange to land a hit on me. For that I will let you let you all live this time. But the next time you will not be so lucky with me. So I hope you enjoy what time you all have as next time I will destroy you all. So until then farewell rangers." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger disappeared into bolts of white lighting. Once he was gone Sakura ran over to Tommy and the other rangers.

"Are you guys alright as you all took quite a beating from the White Ranger?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah were all fine Miss H except fro a few bruises and sore muscles." said Ethan

"Yeah it's a good thing you showed up as who knows what would have happen with the White Ranger if you didn't." said Kira

"Well it was nothing you guys. Now I think we should get you all back to the Dino Lair so I can heal your injuries for you. " said Sakura

"Your right about that and when we get back you and me will have a little talk alone." said Tommy

With that the rangers disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Elsa and Zeltrax were on the floor of the lab in pain as Mesogog had found out what happen to the White Dino Gem and was using his power to teach Elsa and Zeltrax a lesson.

"You two how dare you both allow someone to take my Dino Gem away from me. For that I will make you both feel pain as you have never felt before." said Mesogog angry

"Were sorry Lord Mesogog. We thought if we use a monster we could lure out the person who took the gem and get it back before you found out." said Elsa

"Yes were very sorry my lord that we failed you. But you have our promise that we will find the one who took the Dino Gem and destroy them and get it back for you." said Zeltrax

"Yes you both will find out who took my Dino Gem and destroy them for taking it. But right now both you need to be taught a lesson for your failure." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog turn up his special power to inflict more pain on Elsa and Zeltrax. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Sakura was treating the Tommy and the other rangers injuries with her medical juts to heal their injuries.

"So how do you feel now Conner?" ask Sakura as her hand glowing green with chakra was healing Conner's injuries

"I feel fine now thanks to you Miss H." said Conner smiling

"Yeah that medical jutsu of your really did the trick with our injuries. Do you think you could teach us that for the next time we end up getting hurt?" ask Ethan

"I am afraid that I can't teach any of you my medical jutsu as it requires chakra which I am afraid you all don't have." replied Sakura

"Well that is understandable Miss H. But I still would like to know who that White Ranger was as he mange to kick our butts real good." said Kira

"I am afraid Kira that the computer hasn't discovered anything from the scans of the White Ranger to tell us who he is." said Tommy

"What do you mean Dr O? Is there a problem with the computer that would cause something like that?" ask Conner

"No Conner there's nothing wrong with the computer. The reason it can't tell us who the White Ranger is because when Mesogog had the Dino Gem he alter it somehow probably to make it bond to him and because of that it has mutated the White Ranger's DNA so much the Computer can't tell us who he is." replied Tommy

"Man that's not good Dr O. So what do we do now?" ask Ethan

"Right now all we can do is wait for the White Ranger to show up and hope we are prepared for him Ethan as he was even to powerful for us to handle." replied Jason

"I have to agree with Jason you guys. All of you are lucky to have receive a few bruises and sore bones from your fight against the White Ranger. I hate to image what would have happen to Sakura didn't show up in time to help you all out." said Hayley

"You got that right Hayley. Miss H was real something sending the White Ranger into that building by herself. Without her I hate to image what would have happen to all of us." said Kira

"I agree with you Kira. We were lucky that Sakura here showed up when she did. But right now I think you three should head home and rest as you all need it as I want to have a little talk here with Sakura alone." said Tommy looking at Sakura

"Of course Dr O. We will see you and Miss H at school tomorrow." said Conner

With that Conner,Ethan, and Kira left the Lair to head home knowing what Tommy wanted to talk to Sakura about and didn't want to be there if something happen. Once they were gone Hayley look at Jason

"You know I need some help closing up the Cyberspace Cafe as Trent never showed up for work. Jason if it's not to much trouble do you think you can help me close up for the night?" ask Hayley

"Of course I don't mind helping you close up the Cyberspace Cafe for the night. Besides I think Tommy and Sakura here need sometime alone." replied Jason

With that said Hayley and Jason quickly left the Dino Lair leaving Tommy and Sakura alone in the room. Sakura look at Tommy in the eyes.

"Before you say anything Tommy. I know I disobey you for coming to help you and the others and you are probably angry I use your Zeo Ranger powers to use against the White Ranger. But the reason I did all that is because you and the other rangers are my friends and I care to much about you and them to see anything bad happen to all of you." said Sakura

"Your right about one thing Sakura you disobey me by coming to help me and the other rangers when you were told to stay in the Dino Lair where it was safe and I am also a little angry you use my Zeonizer to morph and that Hayley gave it to you." replied Tommy

"So I guess that means you want it back then right?" ask Sakura

"Well I may be little angry that you use my Zeonizer to morph Sakura. But if it's wasn't for you me and the others might not have made it against the White Ranger and for that I am glad you disobeyed me and I am kinda of glad you took my Zeonizer as I think you proven to me and he others that you have what it takes to be called a Power Ranger so I will allow you to keep my Zeonizer as you have earn it. Besides I think the color red suits you good Sakura." replied Tommy

"So that means your not angry for what I did to help you?" ask Sakura curious

"Not really as you have proven yourself to me that you can handle the responsibility of being a ranger and I am glad that you will be there to fight alongside me again like you did back in the village. I aslo have something want to tell you has well." replied Tommy

"What would that be?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well Sakura I have come to realize after being friends all this time and you living with me that I still have the same feeling I did for you I did when I was in the village and that I think I am ready now to commit to a relationship with you if you want to have one with me." replied Tommy

"Of course I do Tommy as I love you very much and I would do anything for you to make sure your heart would never be broken again as I learn a long time ago that you were the man for me." said Sakura smiling

"I feel the same way about you Sakura as I love you very much as well and I would do anything you make sure you were happy." said Tommy looking Sakura in the eyes

With that Tommy and Sakura kiss each other right on the lips which earn a blush from Sakura as she had the man of her dreams kissing her. Meanwhile in the streets of Reefside the White Ranger was walking down a ally when all of a sudden he fell to his knees in pain as he was covered by a white light. When the light faded Trent now stood where the White Ranger was a few seconds ago and he look confuse.

"Man what happen to me and how did I end up here in this ally?" ask Trent confuse

Trent then look down at his left wrist and saw the bracelet with the White Dino Gem on it.

"Where the hell did this gem come from?" thought Trent confuse

All of a sudden Trent grab his head in pain.

"I guess I should figure out about this gem and how I got here later as dad is probably wondering where I am at. I just hope he isn't angry when I get home for being late." said Trent

With that Trent started in the direction of his home not knowing what had happen to him and what he had done as the White Ranger.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about Sakura becoming the Red Zeo Ranger and the battle between her and the White Ranger. To answer people's question about how Jason could have his power coin. The answer is that it was never destroyed if you saw the episode forever red as Jason had his Power Coin with him ad morph. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 White Thunder Part 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of of a old warehouse in downtown Reefside. The evil White Ranger was standing in front of what look like a white egg with black spots on it and he was feeding energy from his Dino Gem into it.

"Ah this energy transfer should activate the Dinozord egg. Soon it will be time for you to make your debut ." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger cut off the energy from his Dino Gem and pick up the Dinozord egg in his hands.

"With this there will be only one color left in the rainbow as the Power Rangers will not know what hit them when I am through with them and once they are gone then I can take over this world for myself." said The White Ranger with a evil laugh

With that the White Ranger put the Dinozord egg back down and walk away to put the rest of his plan into action. Meanwhile inside the Cyberspace Cafe Ethan and Kira were sitting down at the bar with Jason thinking about their last battle with the White Ranger.

"I still can't believe we got our butts kick by a evil Ranger. I mean think about he beat us no problem without lifting a finger." said Ethan angry

"I agree with you Ethan. The White Ranger is definitely the most powerful opponent we have ever face. I am just glad Miss H is a Power Ranger now and is helping us fight Mesogog and the White Ranger." said Kira

"You are right about that Kira. I am glad that Sakura is a Ranger now as well as we need all the help we can get with fighting Mesogog in addition to the White Ranger and I am also glad that Sakura and Tommy are going out as I think Tommy needs Sakura." said Jason

"Speaking of them Jason. How are things going with Dr O helping Miss H train with her Ranger Powers?" ask Ethan

"Things are going fine with Tommy helping Sakura get use to her powers as Zeo Ranger 5 as so far Tommy as taught her all about her weapons and the Zords she controls now as the powers use to become to Tommy." replied Jason smiling

"Well that's good to know as Sakura needs to learn how to use her new powers and Tommy is definitely the person to help her learn how to use them the right way. Speaking of which have any of you seen Trent around lately?" ask Hayley as she appeared in front of them

"No Hayley none of us have seen Trent around lately. Why is something wrong with him?" replied Kira

"I don't know Kira. But Trent hasn't shown up for work for the past few days and it has me worried sick." said Hayley concern

"Well maybe you should ask him yourself Hayley as he just walk in." said Ethan pointing to Trent as he came in through the front door and walk over to them.

"I am sorry I am late Hayley as I must have overslept today." said Trent

"That's okay Trent. But since you are here now you can serve the consumers now as I am just glad you showed up for work as you had me worried." said Hayley handing Trent a tray of food

"You got it boss." said Trent in a weak voice

"Are you alright Trent. You don't look very good today?" ask Jason

"I am fine Jason. I just didn't sleep good last night." replied Trent

With that Trent went to serve the people in the cafe.

"I don't know about you but I think Trent is lying about not being sick as he doesn't look very well to me." said Ethan

"I agree with Ethan. Something is definitely wrong with Trent and it has me worried as well." added Kira

As soon as Kira said they look to see how Trent was doing when all of a sudden Trent started to fall to the ground for no reason as drop the tray of food and drinks on the floor as Hayley caught him in her arms and look at him.

"Trent I hate to say this to one of my workers. But I think you need to take some time off from work." said Hayley

"I am alright Hayley. I just slip it will not happen again." said Trent

"You don't look alright to me Trent. Now go home and get some rest as I can't afford to have my stuff keep on breaking with you like this." said Hayley

"I guess your right Hayley. I will see you later then." said Trent

With that Trent left the Cyberspace Cafe to go home and get some rest. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Conner was sitting at the computer watching Tommy and Sakura spar like they had been doing for the past week to help Sakura get stronger in use of her Ranger Powers .

"Alright Sakura are you ready to lose to me this time?" ask Tommy smiling

"Not on your life Tommy. Just because were going out now doesn't mean I will take it easy on you." replied Sakura smiling

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now give me everything you got." said Tommy

With that Tommy went for a kick to Sakura's chest to throw her off balance . Only for Sakura to quickly duck underneath it and roll out of the way. Sakura then quickly got to her feet and went for a kick aim right at Tommy who block it with both his hands. When all of the sudden Sakura surprise Tommy by using her right arm to hit both of his legs sending him to the floor of the Lair hard on his back. Tommy lookup to see Sakura smiling down at him.

"Looks like I win again Tommy." said Sakura smiling

"You do Sakura. You definitely have improve a lot over the past week with using the Zeo Ranger powers." said Tommy getting to his feet

"Well what do you expect Tommy you are a great teacher not to mention you improve your taijutsu since you left the village. You definitely would give Kakashi Sensei a beating if he was here now." said Sakura smiling

With that Sakura kiss Tommy right on the lips and both of them stayed like that until Conner decided to say something.

"I hate to be rude to you both. But do you think you could do that somewhere else as I don't want to see two of my teachers kissing right in front of me." said Conner

"You probably have a good point Conner as right now we should be worrying about what Mesogog or the White Ranger has plan." said Tommy as he and Sakura pulled away from each other. All of a sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off and Tommy quickly went over to the Computer and type something on the keyboard.

"Dr O what is going on?" ask Conner confuse

" Well Conner it seems the computer has pick up the energy of two Dinozord eggs." replied Tommy

"If that is the case. Does the computer tell you where their located/" ask Sakura curious

"Well the computer can only pick up the energy of the first Dinozord Egg and it happens to be located in a power planet right outside the city. But as for the other one it seems I can't get a location on it as it appears someone is blocking the computer from picking it up." replied Tommy

"So what do we do Dr O?" ask Conner

"Well first thing is we have to contact the others and tell them what's going on and then we should go after the Dinozord Egg located in the power planet and have Hayley try to locate the other one with the computer here in the Lair." replied Tommy

With that Tommy quickly contacted the others and told them what was going on and to come to the Dino Lair right away. All of the sudden four beams of light enter the Lair to reveal Jason, Ethan, Kira and Hayley.

"Dr o we got your message to come here. So what's up?" ask Kira

"What's up Kira is that we have two Dinozord Eggs we need to get a hold of before Mesogog or the White Ranger do." replied Tommy

"So what are we waiting for Dr O? The longer we stay here the more time Mesogog or the White Ranger have to get to them before we do." said Ethan

"I have to agree with Ethan Bro. We don't have a whole lot of time before Mesogog or the White Rangers finds out about the Dinzord Eggs." said Jason

"Agreed. Ethan Conner you two will go with me Sakura and Jason to the power planet to receive the Dinozord Egg we know about while Kira stays here in the lair and helps Hayley find the location of the other one before Mesogog or anyone else finds it." said Tommy

"I agree Tommy the longer we stay here the more time Mesogog has to plan a attack on Reefside." said Sakura

With that Tommy,Sakura,Jason, Ethan, and Conner disappeared into beams of color light leaving Kira and Hayley in the lair to locate the other Dinozord Egg. Meanwhile inside Mesogog's lab Elsa and Zeltrax were talking to Mesogog who was still angry about losing the White Dino Gem.

"Elsa this plan of yours have better be good as I will not stand another failure again as the rangers have another ranger added to their team.." said Mesogog

"I assure you may lord my plan will not fail as the monster I will create will be strong enough to beat the White Ranger and get your Dino Gem back." said Elsa

With that Elsa went over to the DNA Radomizer as push the levers up and the tube in front of them filled with smoke and when the smoke cleared and the doors of the tube open a monster came out that look like it was made from a anchor and was mead out of metal.

"My lord may I present Angor. His body is purely made out of tough steel that can't be destroyed. He should be more then powerful enough to get the White Dino Gem back for you." said Elsa

"Yes I can see that you have out done yourself this time Elsa. But the fact remains if he can take on the White Ranger and win." said Mesogog

"Of course I can beat him for you my lord as no one is stronger then Angor." said Angor

"Then prove it by destroying the White Ranger and the other rangers and get me the Dino Gems." said Mesogog

"At once my lord." said Angor

With that Angor disappeared through a invisiportal to carry out Mesogog's orders. Once Angor was gone Zeltrax went over to Mesogog.

"My lord why count on one of Elsa's monsters to get you the White Dino Gem when I can get it myself?" ask Zeltrax

"Because the White Ranger is more powerful then all the other rangers combine and even know you are my best warrior Zeltrax. You don't have what it takes to beat the White Ranger alone. Now that we got that settled. I have other things to do while Elsa's monster takes care of the White Ranger once and for all." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog left the lab leaving Zeltrax alone.

"I am not strong enough to take on the White Ranger alone am I. I will prove you wrong Lord Mesogog by getting you the White Ranger's Dino Gem myself." said Zeltrax

Meanwhile at the power plant outside of Reefside. Tommy and the others were looking around the area with the fossil finder trying to find the location of the Dinozord Egg.

"So Dr O have you found any sign of the Dinozord Egg?" ask Conner curious

"Well according to the fossil finder the egg should be around here somewhere." replied Tommy

At that moment they heard what sounded like yelling and screaming coming up ahead and then they saw plant workers running over to them like they were trying to run away from something.

"Sir what is going on here?" ask Sakura stopping one of the workers

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you miss. But there some kind of mechanical Dinosaur roaming the plant and I for one am not going to stick around and find out what it wants." said the worker

With that the worker quickly ran off leaving them alone in the Power Plant. All of the sudden Tommy and the others heard what sounded like some kind of animal and look up to see the Dinozord that they were looking for had already hatch and was coming over to them.

"I guess we don't have to worry about looking for the Dinozord Egg any more as it seems to have found us." said Ethan nervous

"Don't worry Ethan. Once Tommy tames this Dinozord it will not be hurting anyone." said Jason

"You got that right Jason. I just hope it doesn't try to run when I try to tame it." said Tommy

With that Tommy look down at the bracelet on his arm with the Dino Gem on it and contracted and it change to his moprher and Tommy look up at the Dinozord.

"Alright big fella no one is going to hurt you. So just calm down and relax." said Tommy to the Dinzord

The Dinzord look down at Tommy as the plate on his morpher change from that of the Brachizord to that of the Dinozord in front of him telling him that he had control over it. All of the sudden Tommy and the others communicators went off and Tommy held his up to his face.

"This is Tommy. What's up Hayley?" ask Tommy

"I am sorry to bother you and the others Tommy. But it seems Mesogog doesn't seem to care you and the others are busy trying find the Dinozord Eggs as he sent down a monster to attack the city and according to the computer this one seems to be very powerful and I think you guys need the entire team on this one. I have already told Kira and she will meet you guys there at once." replied Hayley

"Understood Hayley. We will be right there to help Kira out with the monster right away. Tommy out." said Tommy

Witt that Tommy turn off the communication line and look at Sakura and the others.

"Let me guess Mesogog sent down another of his monsters to attack the city?" ask Conner

"Yes he did and Hayley said this one is very powerful according to the computer scans." replied Tommy

"Then in that case we have better go as who knows what that monster is capable of." said Jason

"I agree with Jason who knows what the monster could be doing right now well we are here." said Sakura

"Then in that case lets do it you guys." said Tommy

With that Tommy Conner, and Ethan brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason as he morph

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

With that there was a bright flash of light and when it faded Tommy and the others were now in their ranger forms and they disappeared into five beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Angor was attacking everyone that was getting in his way by firing beams of light from his hands as the people ran away.

"That's right go ahead and ran humans as there's nothing you can do to stop me from destroying the city." said Angor laughing

"Think again you creep." said Tommy as he and the other rangers appeared in front of Angor

"Rangers I am glad to finally meet you. But I was hoping to be facing the White Ranger. But I guess you six will have to do as Lord Mesogog will want your Dino Gems in addition to the White Rangers." said Angor

"Your not going to get your hands on our Dino Gems you freak." said Conner

"Yeah and we will destroy no matter what ." said Ethan

"Then go ahead and prove it Rangers as I can tell you I am stronger then all six of you combine." said Angor

"Then we will Angor. Let do it guys lets bring out our power weapons." said Jason

"You got it Jason." said Sakura

With that said the rangers brought out their weapons and charge Angor. First Jason and Conner struck Angor with their weapons in the chest follow by Ethan and Kira and finally by Tommy and Sakura hitting him across the chest sending the monster backwards a couple of feet.

"Alright lets turn this battle up a bit. Dragon Shield." said Jason as the Dragon Shield appeared on his chest

With that Jason charge at Angor who had recover from their attack with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger glowing Red and Green and hit Angor right across the chest real hard making sparks appeared on Angor body and making go backwards a few feet. Jason then went in for another attack when all of the sudden Angor fired two laser blast from his hands that hit Jason and the other Rangers sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. The rangers look up to see Angor looking down at them.

"Looks like your all wash up Rangers as your attacks had no effect on my cast iron body." said Angor

"His right. Our attacks did nothing to him and he sent us all to the ground without lifting a finger." said Kira

"Well I don't care if our attacks did nothing to this creep. There must be someway around his defense as I am not going to give up until I find it." said Conner angry

"I agree with Conner. There must be someway of defeating this creep." said Ethan

"There might be a way to defeat him. But it is a long shot." said Tommy

"Tommy if you have a idea to beat this creep. Then I don't think it matters if it's a long shot as anything is better then staying here and let this iron jerk beat us. So what is this idea of yours as we are all ears." said Jason

"Well I am thinking if none of our attacks are making a dent in this guys armor then maybe if we use the energy of the Z Rex Blaster and Sakura's Zeo Blaster in addition the combine power of your Power Sword and Dragon Dagger and combine them into one huge attack then that might be just the thing we need to defeat this guy and destroy him for good." replied Tommy

"That's sounds like good idea to me Tommy. I say lets do it as we have nothing else to lose." said Sakura

"I agree with Miss H. Anything is better then sitting here and doing nothing and wait for this guy to finish us off for good." said Kira

"Alright then lets do it you guys." said Tommy

With that the rangers got back to their feet and look at Angor.

"Well looks like you six aren't ready to give up yet. I guess I will just have to destroy you all then and claim your powers for Mesogog." said Angor

"Not on your life you freak because it is you who is going down here. Alright you guys lets use the Z Rex blaster." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy combine their weapons to form the Z Rex Blaster. Well Sakura called on the power of the Zeo Blaster and Jason cross his Power Sword and the Dragon Dagger together and they pointed them all at Angor.

"Alright ready aim and fire." said Tommy

With that three balls of energy came out of the Rangers weapons and combine into a huge ball of energy that headed straight towards Angor and hit him in the chest and sent the monster down to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Angor.

"Looks like your plan work Dr O." said Conner

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Mesogog and Elsa had seen what had happen to Angor and Mesogog was not very happy with the outcome and look at Elsa.

"Elsa use the Hydro Regenerator to make Angor grow now." order Mesogog

"As you commend my lord." said Elsa as she turn on the Hydro Regenrator to make Angor grow

Meanwhile the rangers were about to head back to the Dino Lair when from out of nowhere rain started to fall down from the sky and hit the spot where Angor was destroyed and there was a bright flash of purple light and when it faded standing over the rangers was Angor now the size of a megazord.

"Looks like Mesogog isn't ready to give up yet." said Ethan

"You right about that Ethan. It's time to bring out the Zords. Brachio Zord ." said Tommy calling for the Brachiozord

"I call on the power of the Dragonzord." said Jason playing the tune on the Dragon Dagger that called forth the Dragonzord

With that the Brachiozord appeared before the rangers and open the doors on it's sides and the Dinozords came out and Conner, Ethan, and Kira jump into them and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While the Dragonzord appeared and Jason jump into the cockpit and called on the Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, and Mastodon Dinozords and combine them together to form the Dragonzord in Fighting mode and the two zords stood in front of Angor.

"Nice zords rangers. To bad I will have to destroy them." said Angor laughing

"We will see about that Angor ." said Conner

"Yeah and when were through with you there will not be a piece of you left to send to the scrapyard." said Jason

With that the two megazords charge Angor. Meanwhile Tommy and Sakura were watching the battle between the two zords and Angor when all of the sudden their communicators went off telling them Hayley was trying to contact that them.

"This is Tommy Hayley. What's up?" ask Tommy

"Well I know you guys are busy right now with Mesogog's monster right now. But the reason I contacted you is to tell you that I found the location of the other Dinozord Egg and it appears the White Rangers is feeding it energy into it to make it hatch faster." replied Hayley

"That doesn't sound good. If the White Ranger hatches the Dinozord Egg then that means he will probably gain control of the Dinozord inside of it." said Sakura

"I agree with you Sakura we can't allow the White Ranger to gain a Dinozord of his own as it could spell trouble for us. Hayley where is the White Ranger and the Dinozord Egg located?" said Tommy

"There both located in a old abandoned warehouse not to far away from the two of you." replied Hayley

"That's good to know as me and Sakura will head over there right now and stop the White Ranger as Jason and the others can finish off Angor by themselves." said Tommy

"Then in that case you two be careful as the White Ranger is powerful and tricky as we don't know what he is really capable of." Hayley

"We will be careful Hayley and will contact you when we have the Dinozord egg secured." said Sakura

With that they ended the communication with Hayley and the two of them headed over to the Warehouse where the White Ranger and the Dinozord Egg were located. After 10 minutes of running at full speed the two of them made it to the Warehouse and were now heading to the location where the White Ranger was when all of a sudden from out of nowhere they were hit by two beams of energy that sent them backwards to the ground. When Tommy and Sakura got to their feet they saw Zeltrax coming out from the shadows.

"Well well. Looks what we have here if it isn't the Black and Red Zeo Rangers. I was hoping I would run into the two of you." said Zeltrax laughing

"Zeltrax what are you doing here?" demanded Tommy

"Simple I came here to get the Dino Gem from the White Ranger for Mesogog. But you two are a unexpected bonus as now I can destroy the two of you as well." replied Zeltrax

"That's not going to happen Zeltrax as your the one who is going to be defeated right here." said Sakura

"Is that so Red Ranger. I think it will be you two who will be defeated right here by my hands." said Zeltrax pointing his sword at Tommy and Sakura

"Well don't say we didn't warn you first of all as your going to know the meaning of the word defeat when we are through with you." said Tommy

"Then go ahead and prove it Black Ranger." said Zeltrax

With that Tommy and Sakura pulled out their weapons and charge right at Zeltrax. Zeltrax quickly tried to slash Sakura across the chest with his sword only for Tommy to block it with the Brachio Staff as Sakura jump off of Tommy's shoulders and slash Zeltrax across the chest with her sword sending the Cyborg flying through the air as Tommy came from above and hit Zeltrax across his legs with the Brachio Staff as he hit the ground. Zeltrax got back on his feet to see Sakura and Tommy's weapons glowing red and black and fired two beams of energy from them hitting Zeltrax and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Tommy and Sakura saw that Zeltrax was barely standing and he appeared to be badly injured as well.

"Looks like you lost again Zeltrax." said Tommy

'You may be right about that this time Black Ranger. But I assure you the next time we fight the outcome will be very different as I will not rest until you and the other rangers are destroyed for good. That is a promise I make to myself. Until then farewell rangers. " said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Tommy and Sakura alone in the building.

"Now that Zeltrax is gone. We should continue on our way to the White Ranger and stop him before that Dinozord Egg hatches." said Sakura

"I agree we wasted enough time fighting Zeltrax. Lets go." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Sakura continued on their way towards the White Rangers. Meanwhile the Thundersaurs Megazord and the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode had mange to land two hits on Angor with their fists with no effect. When suddenly Angor fried two laser beams from his hands hitting the two megazords and sending them to the ground hard. The rangers look up to see Angor coming towards them.

"This isn't good you guys our zords attacks aren't doing any good against this iron freak." said Conner

"I agree with Conner our attacks are not having a effect on him at all." said Ethan

"I don't believe there's nothing we have that can destroy this creep for good. Their must be something we have that can beat him." said Kira

"There is one thing you guys the new Dinozord. It might just be the thing we need to get rid of this creep for good." said Jason

"Jason's right we still have the Dinozord we found. I say we use it on this freak." said Conner

"I agree with Conner we have nothing else to lose." said Ethan

"Then in that case I say go for it." said Kira

"Alright then here goes nothing. Parasaurzord power up." said Conner

With that the Parasaurzord jump out of the Brachizord and headed towards the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright Parasaurzord combine." said Conner

With that the Dino Drill disappeared as the Parasaurzord attach itself to the Thundersaurus Megazord to form a new combo.

"Well nice combo rangers. But that new zord of your is no match for my iron body." said Angor laughing

"We will see about that creep. Lets do it you guys." said Ethan

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord swung it's left arm at Angor who tried blocking it with his own arm only for the scissor like tail of the Parasaurzord to cut it right off making Angor back off in pain. The Thundersaurus Megazord then hit Angor a few more times with the Parasurzord to cut off a few more pieces of his armor.

"Alright it's time to finish this once and for all. Parasaurzord Final Cut." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord swung the Parazord tail at Angor that release a beam of energy from it that hit Angor and made him fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke finally cleared there was no sign left of Angor anywhere.

"Looks like we finally beat that iron creep for good." said Conner

Meanwhile back inside the warehouse Tommy and Sakura had finally made it to the where the White Ranger was at and saw the White Ranger infusing the Dinozord Egg with his Dino Gem energy.

"Hold it right there White Ranger ." said Tommy

"Why would I do that Black Ranger?" ask the White Ranger laughing

"Because we have you outnumbered. So just hand over the Dinozord Egg as we don't want to fight you for it." replied Sakura

"I am afraid that you are a little to late to ask me that Zeo Ranger as my Dinozord Egg is about ready to hatch." said the White Ranger

As soon as he said that Sakura and Tommy saw the Dinozord Egg next to the White Ranger start to hatch as crack appeared on it until suddenly the Dinozords head broke out and it started to let what sounded like bird chirps.

"Ah yes finally my Dinozord has finally hatch. It is more perfect then I could have ever image." said the White Ranger

With that the Dinozord completely broke out of it's shell and started to grow right in front of the three rangers as the Warehouse started to cave in around them.

"Sakura we better get out of here before this building collapses in on us." said Tommy

"But what about the White Ranger and the Dinzord Egg?" ask Sakura

"There's nothing we can do right now as the White Ranger has control over it. Now lets get out of here and hope the others made out okay with the monster." replied Tommy

With that Tommy and Sakura quickly left the building as fast as they could. Once they made it out of the building and to a safe distance they saw the Dinozord come out of the remains of the warehouse as it finish growing and stood in front of the two megazords.

"I don't believe it. That's the Drgaozord. This isn't very good." said Tommy

"I take it that Dinozord must be very powerful then Tommy?" ask Sakura

"Yeah it is Sakura and now that it's being controled by the White Ranger. It only means bad news for us." replied Tommy

Meanwhile Conner and the other Rangers had seen the Dragozord appeared in front of them and they were wondering what it was.

"What is that thing?" ask Conner

"I don't know Conner. But it can't mean something good as I have a bad feeling about it." said Ethan

With that they suddenly saw the White Ranger jump onto the Dragozords Head and look at them smiling under his helmet.

"So what do you think of my Dinozord Rangers. Like they always say. If you are going to be wearing the color then you will need the zord as well. Now I think it's about time to see what this thing can really do. Dragozord Power Up." said the White Ranger into his morpher

With that the Dragozord started to flap it's wings releasing huge gusts of wind as it was ready to fight. All the ranger could think about at that mment was how they were going to defeat this new Dinozord and the White Ranger as well without getting injured as they brace themselves for a fight with the Dragozord and White Ranger.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the cliffhanger I left at the end of this chapter and the fight between Sakura, Tommy, and Zeltrax. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter White Thunder part 3


	7. Chapter 7 White Thunder Part 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

In Downtown Reefside The rangers were looking at the Dragozord with the White Ranger on top of it looking at them ready to fight .

"Alright Dragozord show these rangers what your made of." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger jump off the Dragozord onto a building as the Dragozord started to flap it wings and created a strong gust of wind that made everything standing in it's path flying backwards including the two megazords .

"Man that thing is crazy." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. That zord is definitely powerful." said Ethan

"Well I don't care how powerful that zord is. It's got to go down." said Jason

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dragonzord in Fighting mode started to head towards the Dragozord fighting the gusts of wind it was creating. When all of the sudden the Dragozord flap it's wings and took to the air and it's wings glowed white as it head towards the two megazords at a high speed and deliver a couple of hits to them making the megazords step backwards a couple of feet. Meanwhile down on the ground Tommy and Sakura were watching the battle going on.

"Tommy the others need our help handling the Dragozord." said Sakura concern

"I know Sakura. Which is why it's time to bring out the big guns. Stegozord power up." said Tommy

With that the Stegozord appeared in the city streets heading over to help the other rangers.

"I was hoping you would do that. " said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger took out his sword and wave it into the as it glowed a gold color and the Stegozord eyes glowed a white color.

"Stegozord you are now under my control. " said the White Ranger smiling underneath his helmet

With that the White Ranger jump into the Dragozord flying overhead and appeared inside the cockpit.

"Alright Dino Stegozord formation activate." said the White Ranger

With that the Dragozord came down and grab the Stegozord with it's claw feet and took it up into the air as it combine with it to create a new Megazord that appeared in front of the rangers. Meanwhile Tommy and Sakura had seen what had seen the White Ranger combine the two Dinozords into the Dino Stegozord.

"This isn't good. Now he got his own Megazord." said Tommy

"I know what you mean Tommy. I just hope the others can handle it." replied Sakura worried

Meanwhile inside the Thundersaurus Megazord Conner, Ethan, and Kira were looking at the Dino Stegozord .

"Why are you doing this White Ranger? Your starting to lose it." said Kira

"Correction Yellow Ranger. Your the ones who are losing it." replied the White Ranger

With that the Dino Stegozord charge at the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dragonzord in fighting mode . The Thundersaurus Megazord and Dragonzord in Fighting Mode try hitting the Dino Stegozord with their fist only for their attack to be block by the Dino Stegozord's lance which it then use to deliver a couple of hits to the megazords sending them backwards.

"I had enough of this. It's time to fight back. Tyranno Drill." said Conner

With that the Parasaurzord separated from the Thundersaurus Megazord as it charge at the Dino Stegozord with it's Dino Drill attack.

"Nice trick. Drago stinger intercept." said the White Ranger

With that the Drago Stinger flew right at the Thundersaurus Megazord going right through the Megazord and forcing the megazord to separate. The Dino Stegozord then fired two laser beams from it's eyes hitting the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode and also forcing it to separate and making the Rangers fall to the ground below hard on their backs. Tommy and Sakura quickly ran over to them to see if they were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" ask Sakura

"Well except for a couple of buries and sore bones were just fine. But I don't know about the zords since the White Ranger took them out with his Megazord." replied Jason

"Yeah what are we going to do about him. Now that he is more powerful then he ever was before." said Kira

"I know Kira what the White Ranger did was just low." said Tommy

At that moment the Dino Stegozord was walking over to the fallen Dinozords.

"Now it's time for me to take the rest of your zords rangers." said the White Ranger through the speakers of the Dino Stegozord.

"That's not going to happen." said Tommy

With that Tommy started to type in something on his Dino Morpher.

"Dr O what are you doing ?" ask Ethan

"I am trying to break the White Rangers control over the Stegozord before he destroys the city. I just hope I can do it in time." replied Tommy worried

"If what you need is time Tommy. Then I will distract him until you can regain control over the Stegozord." said Sakura

"Are you sure that is wise Miss H. As the White Ranger took our zords out no problem?" said Conner

"I am sure Conner. Besides if we do nothing right now we might not get the Stegozord back in time to save the city." replied Sakura

"Sakura's right Conner. We don't have any other choice as she is the only one of us with working zords to fight the White Ranger. Sakura just promise me you will be careful fighting the White Ranger as we don't know what he might do." said Tommy

"Oh course I will be careful Tommy. Now if you excuse me I have a White Ranger to fight. Red Battlezord Power Up." said Sakura

With that the Red Battlezord appeared overhead as Sakura disappeared into a beam of red light and appeared inside the cockpit.

"Alright White Ranger it time for you to be taught a lesson." said Sakura looking at the Dino Stegozord

"Is that so Red Zeo Ranger. I like to see you try and stop me with that zord of yours." replied the White Ranger laughing

"Don't say I didn't warn you first." said Sakura

With that the Red Battlezord charge at the Dino Stegozord head on. The Dino Stegozord swung it's weapon at the Red Battlezord only for it to be block by the Red Battlezord's hands. The Red Battlezord then deliver a few punches to the Dino Stegozord sending it stumbling backwards a few yards.

"Alright let see how that zord of yours handles my next attack." said Sakura

With that the Red Battlezord fired a couple of laser blast from the gold bands on it's wrist that hit the Dino Stegozord as sparks appeared on it's body and it was covered by a cloud of smoke.

"Did I get him?" thought Sakura as the smoke cleared

When the smoke finally cleared Sakura was shock to see that the Dino Stegozord was still standing and didn't look damage at all from her attack.

"I don't believe this I threw everything I had at him and his zord is still standing." said Sakura slaming her fist on the control counsel of her zord

"You better believe it Ranger. Now I think it's time for me to get rid of you once and for all." said The White Ranger

With that the Dino Stegozord started to walk over to the Red Battlezord until all of the sudden it stop right in front of Sakura and started to go crazy as bolts of white energy escape from it as well as sparks.

"What's going on here?" demanded the White Ranger angry

"Looks to me like your losing control of your megazord White Ranger thanks in part to Tommy regaining control of the Stegozord." replied Sakura smiling under her helmet

With that said the White Ranger jump out of the Dino Stegozord as it separated and the Stegozord went off in a different direction. Meanwhile Sakura jump out of the Red Battlezord in front of Tommy and the other rangers.

"Good job regaining control of the Stegozord Tommy as I don't want to think what would have happen if we didn't get it back from the White Ranger." said Sakura

"Don't mention it Sakura. But I am afraid that the White Ranger's control over the Stegozord is to powerful as I don't know how long it will be until he regains control over it." replied Tommy

"So what do we do in the mean time Dr O?" ask Conner

"Right now Conner I think we should head back to the Dino Lair and figure out our next move against the White Ranger and also get some rest as well." replied Tommy

"I agree with you there Bro as we all definitely need it after today." said Jason

With that the rangers touch their belt buckles and disappeared into six beams of color light. Meanwhile in ally the White Ranger was thinking about how he was going to destroy the Power Rangers. When all of the sudden his morpher was giving out sparks of white energy as he fell to his knees as he was starting to be cover by white light. At that moment Devin who was heading home from him and Cassidy having a group of kids throw garbage on them. When he suddenly stop in front of the ally the White Ranger was in and saw a White light coming from it and decided to see what was causing it. When Devin got there he saw the White Ranger was on the ground on his knees as he was being covered by the same white light.

"I don't believe this. I finally found the White Ranger and it looks like he is demorphing. I better get this on tape quick before something bad happens. Wait until Casidy see that I got the White Ranger's identity on tape. She will be so happy." said Devin

With that Devin quickly took out his camera and start filming. When all of the sudden there was a huge gust of wind and Devin look up to see a brick coming straight at him and hit him right in the head knocking him right out onto the ground with his camera still filming. At that moment the flash of white light faded as the White Ranger turn back into Trent who look around the area confuse like he was lost.

"Alright how on earth did I end up in this ally. When I was in my room a few minutes ago." said Trent confuse

All of a sudden Trent grab his head in pain as he felt he had a huge headache and place one hand against the wall next to him to keep his balance. Once the pain subsided Trent let go of his head.

"I don't where I this pain is coming from. But I think I better go find someplace to rest until I can figure out what happen to me." said Trent

With that Trent quickly left the Allyway to search for someplace where he could rest and clear his head. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Mesogog was looking at Elsa and Zeltrax with a very angry look on his face at their latest failure to obtain the White Dino Gem.

"You two have failed yet again to get me the White Rangers Dino Gem. So give me a good reason right now why I shouldn't punish the both of you for your latest failure?" ask Mesogog angry

"Because my lord I have a better pan on how to capture the White Ranger for you." replied Elsa

"What kind of plan are you proposing Elsa?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well I have been working on making Angor a lot stronger then he was when he was defeated by the Rangers my lord. And I think we the modifications I made to the DNA Radomizer will make Angor strong enough to defeat the White Ranger for good." replied Elsa smiling

"What good could Angor do if he was defeated before by the rangers Elsa? I just think your modifications will do nothing to make him stronger and it will be waste of our time to bring him back to fight." said Zeltrax

"I don't think so Zeltrax. As Angor almost defeated the rangers before and maybe with the modifications Elsa will make to him might make him strong enough to bring down the White Ranger once and for all. How long will it take you to make Angor stronger with your modifications?" said Mesogog

"It will take me a few hours my lord as I will have to finish my modifications and track down the White Rangers energy when he reappears." replied Elsa

"Good then you do it Elsa. But make sure Angor can get the job done this time or else you will be the one who suffers my wrath understand." said Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord." replied Elsa nervous

"Good and Zeltrax I want you to keep a eye out for the White Ranger's energy single and let me know when it reappears while Elsa finishes with her plan as I think it's time me and the White Ranger have a little chat." said Mesogog

"As you wish my lord." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Mesogog left the lab to leave Zeltrax and Elsa to their plan. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Tommy and the other rangers were recovering from their fight from the White Ranger as Hayley was keeping a eye on the computer screen in case he reappeared.

"Man I can't believe we got our butts kick by the White Ranger again." said Conner angry

"Yeah I mean we went at him with everything we got and it was still not enough to even make a scratch on him." said Ethan

"Not to mention his has his own Megazord now. That makes him even more dangerous then before." said Kira

"That maybe true Kira. But don't forget their's six of us and one of him. All we need to do is keep trying our best to beat him and sooner or later we will succeed." said Jason

"Jason's right you guys. If the six of you keep fighting together as a team then you will defeat the White Ranger for good." said Hayley

"Well I for one think we should just use everything we got against the White Ranger and destroy him for good." said Conner

"I agree with Conner. I think we should just destroy him for good as he is nothing but a threat to us." said Ethan

"I have to disagree with you two on that one." said Tommy

"What do you mean by that Dr O?" ask Kira confuse

"Well lets not forget the White Ranger is still human and is probably under some sort of control that is making him do these things to us against his will. So I think we should try to break whatever is controlling him as it not his fault for doing these things to us." replied Tommy

"I agree with Tommy on this one you three. We should try helping the White Ranger and break whatever is forcing him to do these evil things. Not to mention Tommy knows what it was like being evil once to as he use to be Rita's evil Green Ranger until Jason and the others broke her spell over him." added Sakura

"I guess when you two put it that way. We could try and get through to him. But what do we do until the next time he appears?" ask Conner

"Well right now I think we should all just try getting back to our normal life's as we need a break from all this fighting." replied Tommy

"I guess your right about that Dr. O. Besides I have to get my new video game I being waiting to play for a while." said Ethan

"Yeah and I got to be heading back to the school and get in some practice time to work on my soccer skills." said Conner

"Well I still have to work on my newest song that I plan on performing at Hayley's." added Kira

"Well that sounds more like it. Now you three better get going as me, Halyey, Jason, and Sakura still have stuff to do here." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira left the Dino Lair to get back to their normal life's . Once they were gone Sakura look at Tommy.

"Are you sure it's a wise thing for the three of them to go off on their own as we still have to deal with Mesogog and the White Ranger?" ask Sakura worried

"I am sure Sakura. Besides after everything that has happen to today. They need a little break to relax and get their strength back after our latest fight." replied Tommy smiling to reassure Sakura

Meanwhile two hours later in the soccer field outside of Reefside High Conner was practicing his soccer skills against a couple of his friends on the team and was going to the goalie with the ball and kick it right towards the goal as the goalie tried blocking it but miss the ball as it went into the net. At that moment Conner look to see Trent walking over to the field and took a seat on the bench as he didn't look very good.

"Hey Conner who is that guy?" ask the goalie curious

"That's Trent. His new to our school. If you guys can excuse I think I will go say hi to him." replied Conner

With that Conner walk over to Trent to was sitting on the bench trying to take a break from all the walking he had done around the city to clear his head. When he look up to see Conner looking at him with a concern look on his face.

"Hey Trent are you alright as you don't look very good?" ask Conner worried

"Yeah I am fine Conner. I just needed some rest from all the walking around that I have been doing. Now that I answered your question. I think I have better go." replied Trent in a weak voice

With that Trent got to his feet to walk away. Only for him to start falling to the ground until Conner caught him in his arms.

"I don't think you are okay Trent. I think we should take you to see the school nurse to have you check out." said Conner

"I am telling you I am just fine Conner. Now just leave me alone." shouted Trent in a angry voice

With that Trent took off leaving Conner alone. Once Trent was gone Conner decide to follow him to make sure Trent was alright. With that Conner took off in the direction that Trent walk in. Meanwhile Trent was walking still angry at the fact that Conner thought he was sick. When all of a sudden Trent fall down to his knees in pain as he grab his head with his hands.

"What is happening to me?'" ask Trent in pain

Trent was suddenly covered in white light as he fell to the ground flat. When the light faded where Trent once was now stood the White Ranger who was now on his feet as he heard Conner yelling out Trent's name.

"So the Red Ranger is looking for me. I guess I can lead him somewhere out of the way so I can destroy him once and for all." said the White Ranger with a evil laugh

With that the White Ranger took off in a white streak as Conner came to the area he once was in. When Conner look around he saw no sign of Trent anywhere except for a white streak taking off towards the rock quarry. Conner quickly decided to go after the streak hoping it would lead him to Trent. After a 25 minutes of running Conner finally came to the rock quarry and started to look around.

"Trent are you here?" shouted Conner

All of a sudden Conner was hit by a laser blast that sent him to the ground hard on his back. When Conner look up he saw the White Ranger coming towards him.

"So we finally meet again Red Ranger. I was wondering when we would get to fight again." said the White Ranger

"Well I was looking forward to fighting you as well as me and the other rangers still have some unfinish business with you." said Conner

"Well looks like we finally agree on something Red Ranger. But to bad the other Rangers are not here to help you fight me." said the White Ranger

"I don't need the others help to take you down once and for all." said Conner

"Well aren't we a little eager to prove ourselves. Well go ahead and fight me Red Ranger as you have no chance against me." said The White Ranger laughing

"Gladly. Dino Thunder Power Up." said Conner

With that Conner was covered by red light and when it faded Conner was morph as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger with his Thundermax Saber pointed at the White Ranger.

"Let's see how tough you are White Ranger." said Conner in a angry voice

With that Conner charge the White Ranger head on with the Thundermax Saber in his hands. Conner quickly slash at the White Ranger with his sword only for the White Ranger to block it with his sword and deliver a kick to Conner's chest sending him flying backwards. The White Ranger then deliver a few hits to Conner with his sword making sparks appear on the Red Rangers body. The White Ranger then fired a gold laser beam from the bottom of his sword that hit Conner right in the chest sending the Red Ranger down on the ground hard in a shower of sparks. When Conner look up he saw the White Ranger looking at him and Conner could swear he could see the White Ranger smiling underneath his helmet.

"Looks like you not as strong as you thought Red Ranger. Do you any last words before I destroy you?" ask the White Ranger

"I don't have any as I am not through with you yet." replied Conner angry

With that Conner got back on his feet as he suddenly felt a great power coming over of him. All of a sudden Conner was covered by a gold light as spikes appeared on his body and he felt more powerful then he ever did before.

"What is this power?" ask the White Ranger surprise

"I don't know. But I think I just got the power I need to defeat you once and for all." replied Conner

With that Conner charge at the White Ranger once more as the White Ranger fired a few laser blast from his sword only for them to bounce right off of Conner as he hit the White Ranger with his arms at full force making sparks appear on the White Rangers body. Conner then deliver a kick to the White Ranger's chest hard sending the White Ranger backwards. When Conner look he saw the White Ranger look injured from his attacks.

"I don't know what happen. But looks like I unlock a whole level of power." said Conner as he return to normal

"Yes you did and I am afraid you don't have to worry about the White Ranger anymore." said the White Ranger in a weak voice

With that the White Ranger fell to the ground and Conner saw that he was not moving anymore as he look dead. Conner quickly went running over to him concern.

"Hey are you okay White Ranger. I didn't mean to have it end like this." said Conner as he pick the White Ranger up in his arms

"Yes. But I am afraid your not." replied the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger quickly grab Conner by the wrist and flip him over his body until the ground and pick up Conner's Thundermax Saber and converted it to blaster mode and pointed it at him.

"Man I can't believe I fall for that trick." said Conner angry

"Yes and here is what you get for your stupidity." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger fired a few laser blast from the Thundermax Blaster that hit Conner right in the chest sending him to the ground. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Ethan and Kira had come by the Lair as they couldn't stop thinking about the White Ranger and what he could do next. When all of the sudden the alarm in the lair went off alerting them to a attack.

"Dr. O what's wrong?" ask Kira concern

"Looks like Mesogog decided to send down Angor again and according to the computer he is more powerful then ever." replied Tommy as Angor appeared on the screen grown to the size of a Megazord attacking the city

"Well I say we go after him and show him whose boss." said Ethan

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Ethan as it looks like Conner is in trouble as well." said Tommy as the screen showed Conner on the ground with the White Ranger pointing the blaster at him

"Looks like we have to split up and deal with Angor and the White Ranger at the same time." said Sakura

"Yeah we have to. Jason Ethan you two go help Conner . Well me, Sakura, and Kira deal with Angor." said Tommy

"You got it Bro. You can count on me and Ethan to go after Conner." said Jason

"Good then lets do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Ethan, and Kira called out their morphers and shouted "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

With that there was a bright flash of light as they morph into their ranger forms and once that was done they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile Conner was facing down the White Ranger when all of a sudden a invisiportal appeared behind them and Mesogog and Zeltrax appeared. The White Ranger look at Mesogog and Zeltrax.

Who are you ?" demanded the White Ranger

"How rude of me. The names Mesogog." replied Mesogog

"I can't believe the two of you haven't meant yet. As you both have so much in common." said Conner getting to his feet

"Silence you." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax fired a beam of energy from his sword that hit Conner in the chest sending to the ground hard on his back.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Now White Ranger you and me have some business to discuss." said Mesogog

"I have no business with you." said the White Ranger annoyed

"How about I make you a deal. I will help you defeat the other Power Rangers and you can be one of my subjects when I take over this world." said Mesogog

"I am afraid I have to take a pass on that one. Dragozord online ." said the White Ranger into his morpher

With that the Dragozord appeared overhead and the White Ranger jump into the air and into the Dragozord as it disappeared leaving Conner alone with Zeltrax and Mesogog as they walk over to him.

"Should I finish him master?" ask Zeltrax

"No our new friend seems to have a obsession with the red one here. I will let him live in hopes that he will leads us to the White Ranger again." replied Mesogog

With that Zeltrax and Mesogog disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Conner alone. All of a sudden Conner look up to see Jason and Ethan running over to him.

"Conner are you alright?" ask Jason worried

"Yeah I am just fine you two. Thanks for asking. But one thing is that the good guys don't wear white." replied Conner

"Well that is good to hear as we need to go help the other with Angor." said Ethan

With that they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile not to far away Sakura , Tommy, and Kira were battling Angor with the Red Battlezord and the Thundersaurus Megazord without much success.

"I don't believe this we are throwing everything we have at this creep and it's still isn't having a effect on him." said Kira

"We can't give up now Kira. We have to keep on fighting." said Tommy

"I agree we can't give up until we destroy Angor for good." added Sakura

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab . Mesogog was watching at the battle between the rangers and Angor.

"The White one is tireless. Now is the time to capture him." said Mesogog as the Dragozord and the Stegozord appeared on the screen.

At that moment inside the Dragozord. The White Ranger was getting ready for a fight.

"Dino Stegozord Formation." said the White Ranger

With that the Dragozord and the Stegozord combine together to form the Dino Stegozord. Meanwhile Angor was losing the fight against the rangers. When all of the sudden to the surprise of Tommy, Sakura, and Kira Angor disappeared into thin air.

"What's going on here Dr. O?" ask Kira confuse

"I don't know Kira. But something tells me it isn't good news." replied Tommy worried

At that moment Conner, Jason, and Ethan appeared on a cliff not to far away from the Dino Stegozord as it was now facing off against Angor who had appeared before it.

"Alright you got to be kidding me. Now their fighting each other." said Conner

"It looks like that way to me Conner." said Jason

"Your coming with me White Ranger as Mesogog as commend me to capture you." said Angor

With that Angor lifted up his left arm and fired a chain from it that wrap around the Dino Stegozord making it unable to move. Meanwhile down on the ground Jason, Conner, and Ethan were watching the fight between Angor and the White Ranger when the others showed up next to them.

"Sorry were late getting here you three." said Sakura

"It's okay Miss H. But I am afraid you three are late getting here as Angor is fighting the White Ranger." said Ethan

"Man that can't be good." said Kira

"Yeah it isn't Kira. If Mesogog captures the White Ranger and convinces him to join forces with him. Then we are all in big trouble." said Tommy

Meanwhile Angor was walking over to the White Ranger with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I got this all wrap up." said Angor

"Think again you freak." said the White Ranger

With that the Dino Stegozord broke free of the chains wrap around it and deliver a hit to Angor with it's weapon sending the monster backwards.

"Now it's time to finish you off for good. Dino Stego laser fire." said the White Ranger

With that two blue laser beams came out of the Dino Stegozord's eyes hitting Angor and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Angor anywhere. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog and Elsa had watch what the White Ranger had done to Angor and it made Mesogog angry.

"Who is this insect that just destroyed my monster?" demanded Mesogog angry

"I don't know my lord. But I will find out for you." replied Elsa

"You better have or else you will not like what will happen to you if you don't find out who the White Ranger is." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog storm off leaving Elsa alone in the lab. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair. Tommy and the other rangers were trying to figure out what happen between Angor and the White Ranger.

"I don't get it. First the White Ranger was fighting us and then he was fighting Mesogog's monster. I don't know about you guys but something is definitely wrong with him." said Kira

" Well I think that guy needs to get some anger management." said Ethan

"Hey Dr. O. Do you know what is up with the whole super dino mode thing?" ask Conner curious

"You three have to understand that you have just begin to unlock your full potential of your dino powers." replied Tommy

"I guess that would explain it then. But almost forgot we left the fossil finder back at the power plant. I can go back and get it for you Dr. O ." said Conner

"No you guys head home and I will go back to the power plant and receive the fossil finder myself." said Tommy

"Are you sure about that Dr. O? Because we can do it ourselves." ask Ethan

"I am sure of it Ethan. Now you three head home and get some rest as you need it after today." replied Tommy

"If you say so Dr. O. Speaking of which have any of you heard from Trent." said Kira

"No but I tried his phone a couple of times earlier. But I got no answer." said Conner as they started to head out

"Well I hope he is alright as he didn't look very good to me." said Ethan

With that the three of them left the Dino Lair leaving Tommy, Sakura, and Jason alone. Once they were gone Tommy grab his backpack and and started to left the Dino Lair as well.

"Tommy are you sure you want to head to the power plant by yourself? As the White Ranger is still out there and you might need backup if you encounter him?" ask Sakura worried

"Yeah I am sure Sakura. Besides it will not take me that long to get the fossil finder and come back to the Dino Lair. So don't worry about me." replied Tommy giving Sakura a kiss to reassure her

"Well you might be right about that Tommy. But you still need to be careful as knowing the White Ranger he could strike from anywhere at anytime. So just be careful out there and watch your back." said Jason

"Of course I will Jason. Now if you can excuse me I have to get going before it gets dark out." said Tommy

With that Tommy left the Dino Lair to go receive the fossil finder. After driving for half an hour Tommy came to the power plant that was still abandoned from the Parasaurzord earlier and went inside to receive the fossil finder. When Tommy came to the spot where he had left the fossil finder. He found it was no longer on the ground where he had left it. But part of some sort of device that he couldn't figure out what it did.

"Alright this is definitely weird. I wonder who could have built this thing?" ask Tommy confuse

At that moment the barrels behind fell down as suddenly Trent appeared falling to his knees.

"Trent what are you doing here?" ask Tommy rushing over to him

"I don't know Dr. O. The last thing I remember was walking away from Conner and the next thing I know I ended up here in this power plant." replied Trent in a daze

"Well I think we better get out of here before whoever built this thing comes back." said Tommy

With that Tommy grab a hold of Trent's arm and started to get them out of the power plant. When all of a sudden Trent fell down to the ground in pain and grab his head.

"Trent what's wrong with you?" ask Tommy concern

With that Trent was covered by white light and when it faded standing in front of Tommy was the White Ranger ready to fight.

"Alright I was not expecting to see that one coming." said Tommy surprise

"Fight or perish Black Ranger." said the White Ranger taking out his sword

"This isn't going to be pretty. Dino Thunder Power Up." shouted Tommy as he morph into the Black Ranger and took out his Brachio Staff

"That's more like it Black Ranger. Now show me what you got." said the White Ranger

"Gladly." replied Tommy

With that Tommy charge the White Ranger with the Brachio Staff head on. Tommy tried slashing the White Ranger across the chest only to have his attack block by the White Ranger's sword. The White Ranger then slash Tommy across the chest a few times with his sword follow by a kick to his chest sending Tommy across the room to the floor hard. The White Ranger then went over to the device and power it up and pointed the fossil finder at Tommy who was getting to his feet.

"Looks like your going to need help. To bad it will not get here in time to save you." said the White Ranger laughing

When Tommy saw the White Ranger pointing the device at him. Tommy decided to call Sakura and Jason back at the Dino Lair to tell them who the White Ranger was before something happen to him.

"Sakura Jason. Can any of you hear me?" said Tommy into his morpher

"Yeah we can here you bro. What's up?" ask Jason

"You two have listen to me. The White Ranger I now who he is." replied Tommy

"Who is he Tommy?" ask Sakura worried

At that moment the White Ranger fired the fossil finder at Tommy and he was starting to be covered in some sort of amber.

"The White Ranger it's Tre." started Tommy

But before Tommy could get the rest of it out Sakura and Jason saw on the computer screen him being covered by the rest of the amber stopping him in his tracks cold.

"Tommy can you read me?" ask Jason worried

"Jason what;s wrong?' ask Sakura concern about Tommy

"I don't know Sakura. Tommy was in the middle of telling us who the White Ranger was until he was covered in some sort of amber." replied Jason

"Then we got to teleport him back here right away and help him. As I can't afford to lose him again." said Sakura

With that Jason started to type in the commend on the computer to teleport Tommy back to the Dino Lair. Meanwhile back in the power plant. The White Ranger was admiring his work that he had done to Tommy smiling under his helmet.

"How about we kept my secret identity between us Black Ranger." said the White Ranger laughing

As soon as the White Ranger said that. He saw Tommy disappeared into a beam of black light. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Jason and Sakura were waiting in the lair when they suddenly saw Tommy appear in front of them still trap in the amber and Sakura rush right over to him as Jason came over with a scanning device and started to scan Tommy's body.

"Jason is Tommy alright in there?" ask Sakura crying

"According to the scans. Tommy is still alive in there. But I am afraid we can't break this amber he is in as it could end up killing him. I am very sorry Sakura. I will call Hayley to come to the lair right now to see if she can figure out a way to free him." replied Jason putting his hand on Sakura's shoulder to calm her down

With that Jason quickly went over to the computer and contacted Hayley and told her what had happen to Tommy. Meanwhile Sakura couldn't stop looking at Tommy in the amber as she finally stop crying.

"The White Ranger went to far this time. He trap the man I love in this amber like prison. I swear if I ever get my hands on him I will kill him for what he did to Tommy if it is the last thing I ever do. As I don't care if he is under some sort of spell. I will teach him a lesson he will never forget. That is a promise of a lifetime I make to Tommy." said Sakura in a angry tone with her eyes full of hate and anger directed at the White Ranger.

With that Sakura look up at Tommy once more determine to get revenge against the White Ranger for what he had done to Tommy.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the battle between Conner and the White Ranger and also the appearance of the Red Battlezord. As always please review and send comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and still tune for the next chapter for the appearance of Tsunade and the others from the Hidden Leaf Village with some unexpected Surprises.


	8. Chapter 8 White Ranger Vs White Ranger

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: From this point onward there will be a crossover with V.R. Troopers and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and I don't own them ethier.

Inside of a room resembling the old power chamber a young man about 26 years old and dress in a white shirt, blues jeans and white sneakers was standing before the spirit of Zordon of Eltar and standing next to Zordon was Animus in his human form and both were looking at the man in front of them.

"Zordon Animus. Why did you two bring me here? When I was living a normal life back where I was?" ask the man

"Because you are needed in Reefside to help Tommy and his rangers in their fight against Mesogog and the evil White Ranger." replied Zordon

"And since the White Ranger has imprison Tommy in Amber. You are needed to help the other rangers in their fight as they need someone to lead them. We wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't urgent." added Animus

"I understand that you two. But how am I suppose to help the other rangers fight the evil White Ranger and Mesogog when I no longer have the power to morph?" ask the man

"With this." replied Animus

With that a gold power morpher appeared in the man hands with a power coin with the symbol of the white tiger on it.

"This is Tommy's white power coin. But I thought it was destroyed for good?" ask the man shock

"It was destroyed. But me and Animus mange to restore it back to it's full power and empowered it to match the power of the White Ranger's Dino Gem so you can fight on equal ground with him." replied Zordon

"But I am afraid that we were unable to rebuild the Tigerzord since it was destroyed beyond repair. But that doesn't mean you don't have a zord to fight with. As thanks to our power you will be allowed to control the five Wildzords that make up the Wild Force Megazord and also you will be granted control of two Dinozords that we have created using Tommy's research the Arctic Tyrannozord and the Arctic Tricerazord that can combine to form the mighty Blizzard Force Megazord . With these zords you can fight the White Rangers Dino Stegozord and win." said Animus

"You will also have access to the Metallic Armor in case things get rough. So do you accept the job we are asking of you as you know once you are sent then you can never return to the old life you once knew. " said Zordon

With that the man started to think for a couple of minutes real hard and once he made a decision he look at Zordon and Animus.

"If the rangers need my help fighting the White Ranger and Mesogog. Then I will accept the job you two are asking of me and I will fight as a Power Ranger to the end." replied the man

"Good then we will send you right away. But we can only send you to Angel Grove since that is the closest we can get you to Reefside. So once you arrive there you must take the white shark cycle and travel to Reefside as fast as you can get there as we have the feeling the White Ranger will attack very soon." said Animus

"You can count on me you two." said the man

"Good now go and let the power protect you." said Zordon

"Alright then. It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." shouted the man

With that the man was covered in white light. When it faded the man was now morph as the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and disappeared into a beam of white light. Meanwhile inside of Mesgog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Elsa and Zeltrax with a angry look on his face.

"You two have failed me yet again as the White Ranger as destroyed another one of my monsters. I want him dealt with right away before he becomes to big of a problem." said Mesogog slming his fist on the table next to him

"How are we suppose to deal with the White Ranger my lord? When we can't find him and know who he really is?" ask Zeltrax confuse

"You tell me Zetrax as you have proven useless to me so far concerning finding the White Ranger for me." replied Mesogog angry

"Well my lord unlike Zetrax here. I am not useless as thanks to my tracking device I can track the energy of the White Dino Gem anywhere when the White Ranger appears. It's only a matter of time before I find him for you my lord." said Elsa smiling

"Well very Elsa . Use your device to locate where the White Ranger is as I want him either on our side or destroyed. As for you Zeltrax I want you to help Elsa locate the White Ranger at once. Do I make myself clear." said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax making the cyborg back off

"As you commend my lord." said Zeltrax nervous

"Good now that we got that settled. I will retire to my quarters to rest. But when you two find the White Ranger let me know at once as I don't want him to get away again." said Mesgog in a threating tone

With that Mesgog left the lab leaving Elsa and Zeltrax alone to carry out his orders. Meanwhile in a ally Trent was walking around the city to clear his head as images started to run through his head and he couldn't figure out what they were about as it made his head hurt real bad.

"What is happening to me and what are these images that I keep running in my head?" ask Trent confuse

With that Trent look down at the White Dino Gem on his left wrist as he saw images of him as the White Ranger fighting the Tommy and the other Power Ranger started to run through his head once again. All of a sudden Trent fell to his knees in pain as he felt his head was going to explode any minute.

"What the hell is happening to me and where is all this pain coming from?" ask Trent in a painful voice

All of the sudden Trent fell to the ground flat as he was covered by white light. When the light faded Trent was once more the evil White Ranger and he got to his feet.

"Ah I am finally free to cause damage to the city. I hope the Power Rangers are ready to fight me again as I am looking forward to destroying them once and for all. Especially what I did to the Black Ranger. I image they all must be very angry at what happen to him especially the Red Zeo Ranger. I guess she will be the first one to fall to me." said the White Ranger laughing

With that the White Ranger disappeared into a white streak to carry out his plan for the other rangers. Meanwhile outside of Tommy's house Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino had finally arrive after two months of traveling along with Hinata and TenTen who had also decided to leave the Hidden Leaf Village with them to come to Reefside to see Tommy after more then ten years to see how he and Sakura were getting along. Now they all stood outside Tommy's house dress in new clothes they had gotten to blend in with the people of Reefside.

"So this is where Naruto or Tommy as he calls himself lives ?" ask Shizune curious

"Yes it is according to the school files on him we mange to look at when no one was looking." replied Tsunade

"Well I have to gave the guy credit. He sure pick a nice place to live as it is in the middle of the forest and the house looks very nice as well." said Ino

"Well I hope he isn't mad at us after all these years of us not seeing him. As I don't want him to be angry at me as Naruto was like a brother to me." said Hinata nervous

"What Naruto be angry at you Hinata. I doubt it very much after all these years of living a new life. I for one just want to found out more about how on earth Naruto mange to become this warrior called a Power Ranger and end up saving the earth countless times. Not to mention I am curious to see what this Dino Lair of his looks like. Since Sakura didn't say much about it in the letter she sent Lady Tsunade." said Tenten

"Well we will not find out much until we go inside and meet Naruto and these students of his." said Shizune

With that they all head up to the porch and Tsunade tried the doorknob and saw the door was unlock.

"Looks like Naruto and Sakura left the door unlock. I guess we should head inside and look around the house to see where they are. I just hope Naruto doesn't mind us coming in his house uninvited." said Tsunade

With that the five of them headed inside the house. Once they were inside the five of them search the house top to bottom and saw no sign of either Tommy and Sakura anywhere. The five of them then came into the study of the house and saw nothing but dinosaur bones laying about everywhere.

"Alright we search this house top to bottom and there's no sign of anyone here except for a couple of old Dinosaur bones." said Ino annoyed

"I know. But we saw Naruto's jeep outside. So they must be around here somewhere. Maybe they are in that Dino Lair that Sakura told us about in her letter." said Hinata

"You might be right about that Hinata. According to Sakura. This Dino Lair is located right under the house and she also said that there was some kind of hidden switch that made a secret fleet of stairs appear in the floor leading to it. And this is the exact room she said in her letter the switch was located in. So we should spread out and try to find it." said Tsunade

"Alright. But what are going to know if we find this hidden switch that Sakura told us ?" ask Tenten

"Well we don't really have any idea what it looks like. But we should all keep a eye out for anything in this room that stands out at all." replied Shizune

With that the five of them went in five different directions to search the entire room for the hidden switch that Sakura told them about. After searching for 15 whole minutes none of them could find anything that stood out as a hidden switch to a hidden lair.

"Alright we search this entire room and we didn't find anything that look like it could be a hidden switch. I hate to hand it to Naruto. But it looks like he might have gotten a lot smarter since he left the village." said Ino annoyed

All of a sudden Ino's right arm slip and ended up hitting the head of the small T Rex skeleton next to her snapping it back. All of a sudden the floor in front of them slid back to reveal a hidden fleet of stairs.

"Well what do you know. Looks like Naruto was smart enough to hide the switch in plain view in the skeleton of that Dinosaur as no one would ever think about it being there even us." said Tsunade

"So what do we do now Lady Tsunade?" ask Shizune curious

"Well we should take these stairs as according to Sakura. These lead right to the underground base under the house." replied Tsunade

With that the five of them headed down the stairs as the floor above them slid back in place. Once they reach the bottom of the stairs they saw themselves surrounded by solid rock.

"Looks like this entire place is made out of rock." said Ino

"I know what you mean Ino. But I think I can see light up ahead of us." said TenTen

With that they headed towards the light. Once they got there they saw a opening in the rock and saw Sakura and the others inside looking over the amber that Tommy was in with Hayley scanning it with some sort of device.

"I see Sakura with some people in that room. But where is Naruto or Tommy as he call himself now?" ask Hinata in a low voice

"I don't know. But maybe if we hid behind the corner and listen we will find out." replied Tsunade

With that the five of them hid behind the corner of the entrance and listen Sakura and the others talk.

"So is Dr. O alive in their Hayley?" ask Conner concern

"Well we should know soon from the internal scans that I am running." replied Hayley waving the device over Tommy

"So what up Dr. O? Is he somehow frozen in there?" ask Kira

"No Kira. More like he is fossilize into this amber like substance." replied Hayley

"So how about we just bust him out of there?" ask Ethan

"Because it is to risky. As far as I can tell from these scans. Tommy is alive in there. But I hate to think what would happen if I broke him out of there." replied Hayley worried

"A Paleontologist turn into a fossil. Man the White Ranger has a sick sense of humor." said Ethan

"Well I for one am sick of him and what he did to Tommy. I swear when I get my hands on him. I will make him pay big time for trapping the man I love in this amber like prison." said Sakura with tears coming down her cheeks

"I don't think that is a good idea Sakura. As I know Tommy wouldn't want you to go after the White Ranger to get revenge for him. He would want us to try to break whatever is controling him and bring him to the side of good as you know Tommy did evil things when he work for Rita." said Jason trying to calm Sakura down.

"Well I hate to disagree with you Jason. But I agree with Miss H. The White Ranger went to far this time and I for him want payback for what he did as well." said Conner in a angry voice

At that moment Tsunade and the others decided to come out from their hiding place and went inside the Dino Lair to confront Sakura and the others. Meanwhile Conner was arguing with Jason about what to do with the White Ranger. When they suddenly saw Tsunade and the others come into the room surprising them.

"Who are you ? And what are you doing in here?" demanded Conner angry at seeing Lady Tsunade and the others come into the Dino Lair unotice

"The names Lady Tsunade young man and these four woman we me are Shizune, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. And the reason we are here to see Naruto ." replied Tsunade just as angry

"We know who you five are from what Tommy told me and the other rangers about his life back in the village as Naruto. So how did you five find yourselves down here?" ask Jason curious

"Well you can thank Sakura over there. She sent us a letter to the village telling us everything that happen to Naruto since he was kick out of the village all those years ago. She told us about him becoming a Power Ranger and about the Dino Lair including where it was located and also about the hidden switch to the secret staircase that leads to here. So who are you?" said Ino looking at Jason with a blush on her face

"The names Jason Scott Lee and I happen to be Tommy's best friend in the world and I would like it if you five refer not to him by that name as he doesn't like to be called Naruto anymore." replied Jason crossing his arms

"So let me get this straight Miss H you told them all about us and how to find the Dino Lair?" ask Ethan confuse

"I am afraid I did Ethan as I felt they had the right to know what had happen to him and also told them that Tommy had no plans on going back to the village ever again after what happen all those years ago and that I was staying here to." replied Sakura

"So if you told them that Dr. O had no intentions of going back to the village. Then what are they doing here?" ask Kira curious

"We came here because we wanted to see Tommy as he calls himself now again as we all feel responsible for making him leave the village in the first place. So Lady Tsuande decided to resign as Hokage of the village so she could come see Tommy as he was like a son to her and we all decided to tag along as there was no place back in the village for us." replied Shizune

"We understand that. But there's no way Tsunade here can view Dr. O as a son as she doesn't like that much older then him." said Conner looking at Tsunade

"You would be wrong there kid. I am much older then I look." said Tsunade smiling

"Yeah like I am to expect you to be old enough to be Dr. O's mother. Your way to beautiful to be a old lady." said Conner blushing

"Well you would be wrong Conner. As Lady Tsunade is old enough to be your own grandmother and the reason she looks so young is because she uses a special jutsu to hide her age." said Sakura hiding a smile

"Well looks like Conner is trying to hit on a old woman. Man I thought I would never see the day that would happen." said Ethan laughing

"Well how about you stop laughing Ethan. Before I make you stop." said Conner angry

With that Conner hit Ethan in the shoulder which made Ethan stop laughing and made Ino and Hitnata laugh as well at happen to Ethan.

"So since we are here now. Care to tell us where Tommy is as we heard you all talk about him?" ask Tsunade looking at Sakura

"He is right next to you Lady Tsunade." replied Sakura in tears as she poitned to the amber like prison holding Tommy

With that Tsunade and the other five female shinobi look in the direction Sakura was pointing in and saw Tommy trap inside the Amber frozen in place and they got a look of shock on their faces.

"Who the hell did this to him as I want to kill the person who is responsible for putting him in this prison he is right now?" demanded Tsunade angry and with both fist close in anger

"That would be the evil White Ranger who were fighting for a while now. He put Tommy in this amber like prison he is in now." replied Conner

"You mean another ranger did this to him?" ask Hinata shock

"Yes it was the work of a evil ranger Hinata." replied Jason

"So if Tommy is trap in there. Then why don't you guys just break him out of there?" demanded TenTen

"Because it is far to risky I am afraid." replied Hayley

"What do you mean by that?" ask Shizune afraid of the answer

"Because as far as we can tell that prison of his is the only thing keeping Tommy alive right now. And I hate to image what would happen if we try to break it him out now as it could very well kill him." replied Hayley sadly

"So what do you guys plan on freeing him then?" ask Tsunade

"Well right now Hayley is going to be working on finding a safe way to free Tommy as she is the best person for the job." replied Jason

"And what if she can't find a way to free Tommy?" ask Hinata

"Well then we keep trying everything we can think up. But I have already called someone who can help us if all else fails. As I know he can succeed in freeing Tommy if I can't." replied Hayley

"And what do you all plan on doing about the White Ranger?" ask Ino curious

"Well I know one thing I plan on doing to him when I see him. I plan on taking his life for what he did to the man I love as the White Ranger doesn't deserve to live." replied Sakura with hate and anger in her voice

"Sakura that's not a good idea as you know what happen to Sasuke when he went after Itachi with his mind full of revenge. As he died fighting him to the death and I for one don't want the same thing to happen to my apprentice as well. So you must fight this White Ranger without the intent to avenge the person you love as I feel he wouldn't want you to fight for him like that. So please reconsider." pleaded Tsunade

"Fine your right Tsunade. But that doesn't mind I will not hurt badly as I want to make him suffer a little." said Sakura caving in

"I am glad to hear you say that Sakura as I know Tommy probably would like to hear you say that as well." said Tsunade

"So speaking of this White Ranger. How do you all plan on finding him?" ask Shizune curious

"With the Dino Lair's computer as it will let us know the moment the White Ranger appears and attacks the city. Once that happens Jason Sakura and the others can go after him and hopefully bring him back to the lair in one piece so I can find a way to bring him over to our side and help us fight Mesogog." said Hayley

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's fortress. Mesogog was sitting in his throne looking at the screen in front of him looking for the White Ranger. While Elsa kept a eye on her tracking device to watch for any sign of the White Dino Gem. All of the sudden the screen in front of Mesogog came to life as the White Ranger appeared on outside some old building looking for something.

"Master I have found the White Ranger's Dino Gem." said Elsa running over to Mesogog

"Yes I know Elsa s he is right on the screen in front of me. Now I want you two to go after him and bring him back here in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog

"Yes my lord. We will not fail you this time." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax and Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile in the old building district of Reefside. The White Ranger was getting ready to lay his trap for the other rangers. When all of the sudden Elsa and Zeltrax appeared in front of him through a invisiportal.

"Man what are you two doing here?" demanded the White Ranger annoyed

"We are here by orders of our master Mesogog. To bring you to him." replied Elsa

"So come with us or perish White Ranger." added Zeltrax

"I don't think so. You weaklings." replied the White Ranger

"Then prepare to fight White Ranger." said Elsa

With that Elsa and Zeltrax charge the White Ranger with their weapons drawn. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Sakura and the other ranger were telling Tsunade and the other female shinobi about how Sakura join the team as the Red Zeo Ranger. When all of the sudden the alarms in the lair went off alerting them all that there was a attack in the city. With that Hayley went over to the computer and type something on the keyboard and the White Ranger appeared on the screen fighting Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Looks like the White Ranger decided to finally show up at last." said Conner

"Well he looks tough. But who are those two freaks he is fighting?" ask Ino curious

"Those two would be Mesogog's generals Zeltrax and Elsa and looks like they are after the White Ranger as well." replied Jason

"Well what are doing here waiting? I say we go after the White Ranger right now and finish this once and for all." said Conner

"I agree with Conner. We should go after the White Ranger right now. Besides we might not have another chance like this again." said Sakura

"Okay then we leave right now. But watch your back as we don't know what the White Ranger may do. Alright lets do it." said Jason

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up.".

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." shouted Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." shouted Sakura

With that their was a bright flash of different color light and when it faded Jason and the others were morph in their ranger forms and disappeared into five beams of light leaving Tsunade and the others in amazement at what just happen.

"Are Sakura and the others going to be alright fighting the White Ranger alone?" ask Shizune worried

"I wouldn't worry about the five of them. They can handle themselves in battle as they defeated Mesogog's monsters before." replied Hayley with her hand on Shizune's shoulder to reassure her

With that they went over to the computer screen to watch the battle. Meanwhile the White Ranger had landed a few hits on Zeltrax and Elsa sending backwards a couple of feet and was preparing to finish them off. When all of the sudden the Power Rangers appeared in front of them.

"Hold it right there White Ranger. Don't make another move." demanded Jason

"So you five decided to finally show up. I was hoping you would as these two weaklings were no match for me." said the White Ranger

"Well don't get to comfortable White Ranger as we are going to beat you and these two as well." said Conner looking at Elsa and Zeltrax

"Think again Red Ranger as we will let the White Ranger take care of you." said Elsa

"Yes so farewell losers." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax and Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the White Ranger alone with the Power Rangers.

"Looks like those two decided to turn tail and run." said Ethan

"Yes and that leaves you five against me. So Red Zeo Ranger how do you like what I did to your boyfriend as I enjoyed the look he had as I fossilize him in the amber." said the White Ranger laughing

"Laugh all you want White Ranger. As I plan on beating you in the ground and when I am done with you there will be nothing left of you to save." said Sakura angry

"Well go ahead and try Red Zeo Ranger as you will not lay a hand on me." said the White Ranger

"We will see about that you jerk. Miss H you stay here while we take care of this guy for you." said Kira

"I don't think so Kira. As I want the White Ranger alone." said Sakura

"I don't think that is a good idea right now Sakura. As you are still filled with anger. So hang back here and let us take care of the White Ranger. Understand?" said Jason

"Fine. But you guys be careful." replied Sakura crossing her arms together

"You got it Sakura. Let do it you guys. Dragon Shield Power Up." said Jason as the Drgaon Shield appeared on him

"Alright you guys lets do it. Super Dino Mode." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira were covered in gold light as spikes appeared on them and Kira grew wings. They then look at the White Ranger who seem to be a little impress.

"Well you three certainly have gotten stronger. But I am afraid it will not be enough to defeat me." said the White Ranger

"We will see about that White Ranger. Alright you guys let show this guy he has mess with the wrong rangers." said Jason

With that they all charge at the White Ranger head on. Jason tried slashing the White Ranger across the chest with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger. Only for the White Ranger to block it with his sword and deliver a kick to Jason's chest follow by a few slashes with his sword sending Jason flying through the air and hard to the ground on his back. The White Ranger then saw Conner, Ethan, and Kira coming at him with everything they got. Conner and Ethan jump at the White Ranger while Kira came down from the sky with her weapons ready to strike at the White Ranger hard. The White Ranger quickly grab hold of Conner with his hands and to the surprise of the Red Ranger threw him at Ethan sending both rangers into a brick wall knocking them to the ground. The White Ranger then turn his attention to Kira who was about ready to hit him with her weapons. The White Ranger quickly ran at Kira in a white blur slashing her back and forth with his weapon sending her falling to the ground hard. When Kira got back to her feet. She saw the White Ranger draw some laser arrows with his sword and fire them at her hitting her right in the chest and sending her to the ground in a shower of sparks and forcing her to demorph. The White Ranger then started to walk over to Kira smiling under his helmet.

"You know what. I always hated the color yellow. So I guess you will be the first one to go then Yellow Ranger." said the White Ranger lowering himself to Kira's face

With that Kira saw the White Ranger raise his fist her to ready to deliver the final she look at him with her eyes and he suddenly stop for no reason.

"Kira what are you doing here?" ask the White Ranger confuse

Before Kira could figure out what the White Ranger was talking about. The White Ranger was hit ny laser fire that came from behind her sending the White Ranger backwards. When Kira look up she saw Sakura standing in front her with her sword pointed at the White Ranger.

"Kira are you all okay?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am okay now thanks to you. But there something wrong with the White Ranger. He seem to have know who I am." replied Kira

"Well I don't really care about that right now Kira. As I am going to take him down once and for all. So you and the others stand back and let me take care of the White Ranger for good." said Sakura with venom in her voice

With that Sakura took off after the White Ranger before Kira could say anything to stop her. Meanwhile the White Ranger had gotten back on his feet from the laser fire from Sakura. When all of the sudden he saw Sakura come out of nowhere and slash at him with her Power Sword creating sparks on his body. Sakura then delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest follow by a blast from her Zeo Ranger pistol making the White Ranger stumble backwards. Sakura then after him again arm with her Power Sword ready to finish him off for good. Sakura then swung down with her sword aim right at the White Rangers throat. When suddenly to the surprise of Sakura. The White Ranger grab her sword with his left hand and block her attack and kick her right in the chest sending her flying through the air. The White Ranger then took off in a white streak and hit Sakura back and forth with his sword making sparks appear on her body. The White Ranger then fired a couple of laser arrows at her that ended up hitting every part of her body making her fell to the ground and forcing her to demorph. When Sakura look up she saw the White Ranger pointing his sword at her and she could swear he was smiling underneath his helmet.

"Well Red Zeo Ranger. I am surprise that you mange to land a couple of hits on me. I was a little afraid that you might destroy me. But of course I am to strong to be defeated by one ranger. Now I think it's time for you to go away for good." said the White Ranger laughing

With that the White Ranger raise his sword high over Sakura's head ready to deliver the final blow. When suddenly Sakura heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine coming from somewhere and watch the White Ranger get hit by twin laser beams that hit him in the chest and sending him back a couple of yards on his back. When Sakura look up she saw a white Shark Cycle stop in front of her and saw the White Mighty Morphing Power Ranger get off of it and look down at her.

"Are you all okay?" ask the White Morhpin Ranger in a very familiar voice

"Yeah I am fine thanks to you. But who are you and why does your voice sound so familiar to me?" replied Sakura confuse

"I think we should wait to get back to your base for me to answer your questions. As there is a evil White Ranger I have to deal with first." said the White Morphin Ranger

With that the White Morphin Ranger and Sakura look in the direction of the White Ranger to see he was now back on his feet and that he was looking at the White Morphin Ranger with a angry look under his helmet.

"Who the hell are you Ranger and why are you wearing my color?" demanded the White Ranger angry

"Who I am. Well I am the ranger that is going to bring you down for good. And the reason I am wearing your color is because I am happen to hold the powers of the first White Ranger and I am going to teach you that the color white isn't suppose to stand for evil. Right Saba?" replied the White Morphin Ranger holding Saba in his right hand

"Yes you are correct White Ranger and I think it's time for us to teach this guy a lesson about what it means to be a Power Ranger." replied Saba

"So you think you can beat me by yourself then. Well I guess then I can fight you White Ranger vs White Ranger. But you will lose to me and I when I defeat you there will be only one White Ranger left." said the White Ranger pointing his sword at the White Morphin Ranger

"Fine with me. But you will find out the hard way that I am not so easy to beat. Sakura you still where you are and leave this creep to me." said the White Morphin Ranger looking back at Sakura

"Fine but just be careful as you don't know what he is capable of." said Sakura

"Of course I will be careful. Now just stand back and leave this evil ranger to me." replied the White Morphin Ranger.

With that the White Morphin Ranger got into a fighting stance that look identical to Tommy's leaving Sakura wondering who this ranger was.

"Who the hell is this ranger? And how come he sounds just like Tommy and how did he got a hold of Tommy's White Power Coin?" thought Sakura confuse

With that the White Morphin Ranger charge at the White Ranger with Saba in his right hand ready to finish off the White Ranger for good. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were watching the fight against the White Ranger. When they saw the White Morphin Power Ranger come out of nowhere and save Sakura and was now fighting against the White Ranger by himself.

"Hayley who the hell is that Ranger and why does he seems so familiar like we met him from somewhere before?" ask Tsunade curious

"I don't know who that ranger is and how he got a hold of Tommy's old white ranger powers when they were destroyed years ago. But I think if I ran a DNA scan on him we can find out who exactly he is." replied Hayley

With that Hayley punch in a commend on the keyboard and the computer started to scan the White Morphin Ranger's body to see who was behind the helmet. After 5 minutes the computer displayed the results and Tsunade and the others saw Hayley get a look of surprise on her face as she read the results.

"Hayley what's the matter? Did the computer find out who that White Ranger is?" ask Shizune

"Yes it did Shizune. According to the computer the White Morphin Ranger is none other then Tommy himself." replied Hayley

"But how can that be when Tommy is right here in the lair trap inside the amber. So there can be no way that ranger could be Tommy unless that is his identical twin brother that none of us knew he had." said Ino confuse

"I don't think so Ino. As according to the computer that ranger not only has the same DNA as Tommy. But also the same fingerprints and everything else that makes Tommy who he is including the same identical fighting style ." replied Hayley

"So your telling us that somehow There are two Tommy's. But how can that be possible ?" ask Hinata confuse

"I know of one way. But I think it will be better if we hear it from the White Morphin Rangers mouth first as I suspect I know who he is. But I will have to wait until he comes to the Dino Lair to prove my theory." replied Hayley looking at the screen

Meanwhile back in front of the old building outside of Reefside. The White Morphin Ranger was trading sword blows with the White Ranger with neither one giving the other a advantage. When the White Ranger suddenly use his sword to create some laser arrows and fire them at the White Morphin Ranger. Who avoided them by blocking some of them with Saba who use his laser to destroy the rest

of them. The White Morphin Ranger then look in the direction of the White Ranger to see him coming at him in a white streak hitting him across the chest with his sword. When to the surprise of the White Ranger. The White Morphin Ranger grab his wrist and he was making a pass and flip him over his head and slash the White Ranger across the chest with Saba making sparks appear on the White Ranger's suit and making him fall to the ground hard. The White Morphin Ranger then look at the White Ranger who getting back at his feet.

"Give it up White Ranger before something bad happens." said the White Morphin Ranger

"Never as I refuse to lose to another White Ranger. I think it's time we move this fight to the zords. Dragozord Stegozord Power Up." said the White Ranger into his morpher

With that the Dragozord and Stegozord appeared in the streets of Reefside and the White Ranger jump inside the Dragozord.

"Alright Dino Stegozord Formation now." said the White Ranger

With that the Dragozord and the Stegozord combine together to form the Dino Stegozord that was now towering over the White Morphin Ranger.

"Nice Megazord. But how about I show you mine. Wildzords Descend." said the White Morphin Ranger

With that the groudn started to shake as suddenly the Red Lion, Blue Shark, White Tiger, Yellow Eagle, and the Black Bison Wildzords appeared.

"Alright Wildzords combine." said the White Morphin Ranger

With that the White Morphin Ranger jump into the Red Lion Wildzord as it combine with the other four Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord that now stood in front of the Dino Stegozord ready to fight.

"Nice Megazord. I guess when I destroy you then I will take it for my own." said the White Ranger impress

"That's not going to happen as you are going to lose right here White Ranger." said the White Morphin Ranger

"We will see about that." said the White Ranger

With that said the two Megazords charge each other head on. The Dino Stegozord tried to hit the Wild Force Megazord with it's weapon only for it to be block by the Wild Force Megazord's Fin Blade and hit by the left fist of the Tiger sending it backwards. The Wild Force Megazord then hit the Dino Stegozord across the chest with the Fin Blade making sparks appear on it followed by a kick to the Dino Stegozord's legs sending the Dino Stegozord to the ground.

"Alright it's time to finish this once and for all. Wild Force Megazord Ultra Roar." shouted the White Morphin Ranger as the Dino Stegozord got back on it's feet

With that a white beam of energy came out of the Wild Force Megazord and headed straight towards the Dino Stegozord hitting it in the chest and sending it falling to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke clear the White Morphin Ranger look to see the Dragozord flying overhead and it look badly damage.

"You may have won this fight ranger. But I promise you the next time we meet the outcome will be very different and you can count on that. So until then farewell and enjoy the time you have left." said the White Ranger angry

With that the Drgaozord took off leaving the Wild Force Megazord alone. Once the Dragozord was gone. The White Morphin Ranger jump out of the Wild Force Megazord to see how the other ranger were. When he hit the ground he saw that Sakura and the other rangers were okay as they were coming over to him.

"Looks like you five appear to be alright from your fight with the White Ranger." said the White Morphin Ranger

"Yeah thanks to you for helping us out." said Conner

"Yeah you totally sent the White Ranger packing. I bet he will think twice before showing his face again." said Ethan

"I wouldn't be to sure about Ethan as the White Ranger will now try harder then ever to get rid of me and all of you. So I doubt we seen the last of him for a while." said the White Morphin Ranger sadly

"Your probably right about that. But who exactly are you and how come you have Dr. O's White Ranger Powers? Not to mention how come you sound just like him?" ask Kira confuse

"I think we should head back to your base and there I will tell you all who I am and answer any questions you may have to ask. As I think Jason here knows who I am." replied the White Morphin Ranger looking at Jason

"Your right on that one. But I think now would be a good time to head back to the Dino Lair as I can image that Hayley and the others are worried about us." said Jason

With that said. The six of them disappeared into six beams of color light. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for the rangers to return. When suddenly they appeared in front of them demorph except for the White Morphin Ranger. All of a sudden Sakura found herself being crush by Tsunade.

"Sakura you are alright. You had me and the others worried sick about you." said Tsunade looking Sakura in the face

"I am jut fine Lady Tsunade as are the others. Thanks to the White Morphin Ranger here beating the White Ranger back." replied Sakura

"Thanks you very much who ever you are. As you save Sakura and the others lives." said Hinata

"It's was nothing Hinata as I was just doing not any other ranger would do in my place." replied the White Morphin Ranger

"Well now that you are here. Do you mind telling us who you are exactly and how come according to the computer you have the same DNA as Tommy." said Ino

"Of course as I did say I would tell you all who I am and answer any question you may have for me. So I think now is a good time to reveal my identity to all of you." said the White Morphin Ranger

With that the White Morphin Ranger unsnap his helmet and took off his head to reveal to the shock to everyone in the room except Hayley and Jason. The face of Tommy Oliver with the only difference being he had no facial hair under his chin.

"I don't believe it. Hayley was right. When the computer said that you were Tommy Oliver. But how can you be here in front of us. When you are trap in that amber like prison here in the Lair and how can you be a white ranger?" ask Shizune shock

"Because I am not the real Tommy Oliver but his clone complete with all of his memories including the ones when he was Naruto and sharing his DNA and everything else that makes him who he is." replied Tom

"But that is impossible. You can't a exact clone of Tommy. As not even with the technology of this world outside the Elemental Conuntries. There no way someone can make a flesh and blood clone of someone with their memories as the technology doesn't exist yet." said Tsunade

"There is a way if it involves magic." said Jason

"What do you mean by Magic?" ask TenTen confuse

"What Jason means is that someone can create a clone of a person using a magic spell and that was how Tommy was clone." replied Hayley

"But who would want to clone Tommy and for what reason?" ask Hinata curious

"I can answer that question for you Hinata. You see several years ago when Tommy first became the White Ranger. Lord Zedd and his wife Rita's were getting tried of the Power Ranger defeating every plan they had. So they decide to use a being called the Wizard of Deception to defeat Tommy and the other Rangers once and for all by having the Wizard use his magic to create a exact clone of Tommy from a lock of his hair which was how I came into being and gave he gave me the Green Ranger powers to use against Tommy and take him out for good while the Wizard sent the others back in time so there would be no one left to protect the earth from the forces of evil. But of course Tommy mange to get the Wizard's wand away from him and rescue the other Rangers and break the spell over me. And I fought what I thought would be me last battle as Ranger back in the Colonial Time of Angel Grove where I decided to stay in as two Tommy's couldn't exist in the same place at the same time. So Tommy use the Wizards wand to take away me Green Ranger Powers and travel back to his time leaving me alone to live a normal live." replied Tom

"Well me and Hayley know all about that from what Tommy told us about you. But how come you are here in this time and how did you get your hands on Tommy's old White Power Coin?" ask Jason curious

"Well you can thank the spirits of Zordon and Animus. They saw that you all were in trouble with fighting the White Ranger and Mesogog. So they pulled me out from the past and told me what was happening here and that I was need I this time to help you all fight them. So they use their magic to restore Tommy's old White Power Coin to full power and gave me access to the Wild Force Megazord and created the Blizzard force Megazord to help me fight the White Ranger and they also upgraded the Power Coin so it was equal in power to the White Ranger's Dino Gem. So I could fight on even ground with him by myself. I would have gotten here a lot sooner to help you five. But Zordon and Animus could only teleport me to Angel Grove. So I had to use my Shark Cycle to travel the rest of the way here." replied Tom

"Well we are just glad you showed up when you did as who knows what the White Ranger would have done to us. If you didn't show up in time." said Conner

"Don't mention it Conner. I am glad I could help." said Tom smiling

"So let me get this straight. You have all of Tommy's memories including the ones he had when he use to be Naruto correct?" ask Tsunade

"That would be correct Lady Tsunade. Why do you ask?" replied Tom

"Because that kinda of makes you Tommy as well. Since you have all of his memories. But you are also your own person as you think and act differently from Tommy at the same time. Which also makes you his brother as well." said Tsunade

"You would be correct on that one Tsunade. As I share Tommy's DNA. So that makes me his brother as well. Why are you asking me this for?" ask Tom confuse

"Because we can't call you Tommy as there is only one of him and there is one of you. So we need to think of a good name for you so we can call you something other then Tom as it means the same thing." replied Tsunade

"And what do you suggest would be a good name for me?'" ask Tom curious

"How about Minato after the late Fourth Hokage as you seem to act just like him in some ways and you have the same look on your face as him." replied Tsunade

"Minato huh. That's as a nice ring to it. Very well then from this day forward you can all call me Minato." said Minato smiling

"Well that is good. But I there still is one thing that is bothering me and it has to do with the White Ranger." said Kira

"What is ti about the White Ranger that has you worried?" ask Jason

"Well it's the fact that we still don't have any idea who he is and that has me trouble as he could strike at us when we least expect it." replied Kira worried

"Well I wish I could help you there Kira. But I am afraid that Zordon and Animus. Didn't tell me who the White Ranger could be as they had no clue who he is." said Minato

"It's okay Minato. As I think we will find out sooner or later. Besides I have to go to the lake right now as I promise Trent I would meet him there today after school." said Kira

"Then you better get going Kira and don't worry about us. We will contact you if the White Ranger shows up again." said Hayley

"Thanks Hayley. I will see you guys later then." said Kira

With that Kira disappeared into a beam of yellow light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's Lair. Mesogog was yelling at Zeltrax and Elsa for failing to bring him the White Ranger.

"You two have failed to bring me the White Ranger again. So gave me a good reason why I shouldn't just destroy the both of you right now?" demanded Mesogog angry

"Because I have a plan my lord that will not fail you this time." replied Elsa

"And what plan would that be?" ask Mesogog calming down

"Well it may be true that we couldn't beat the White Ranger in his Ranger form. His human form is another matter as if I use my tracking device to locate the White Dino Gem energy signal whille the White Ranger is in human form. Then we can capture him without him having to put up a fight and that will make things so much easier for you my lord." replied Elsa smiling

"That plan might actually work Elsa. Very well then you both have one last chance to bring me the White Ranger. But if you fail me this then you will both suffer my wrath for good . As you both know I can't stand for any more of your failures as the Ranger have added another Ranger to their team and this one was able to beat the White Ranger by himself. So don't fail me this time as it will be the last thing any of you will ever do." said Mesogog in a threating voice

With that Mesogog left the lab leaving Elsa and Zeltrax to carryout their plan. Meanwhile at the lake in Reefside Park Trent was sitting by the waters edge thinking about what he had done as the evil White Ranger. When suddenly he was grab by a hand on his shoulder making him jump out of his place. Trent quickly turn around and saw Kira standing over him.

"Kira what are you doing here?" ask Trent confuse

"I came here to see you of course Trent. As you have been acting very strange lately and it has me and the others worried. So care to tell me what is the matter with you." replied Kira in a concern

"You wouldn't like me if I told you what was wrong with me Kira." said Trent dropping a picture he was drawing on the ground.

Kira quickly pick up the drawing and saw it was a picture of the White Ranger holding his sword ready to fight.

"Trent if you are thinking about being a hero. Then I am afraid the White Ranger isn't the person to look to for inspiration." said Kira looking at Trent

"I wish I could Kira. But I can't." said Trent

"What do you mean can't?' ask Kira getting a little scared

With that Trent rolled up his left sleeve to reveal to Kire the bracelet with the White Dino Gem on it. As soon as Kira saw the Dino Gem . She got a look of pure terror on her face as she back away from Trent.

"Your the White Ranger Trent. Your the one we be fighting all this time. Do you know that you almost killed me." said Kira backing away even more

"I know Kira. But I didn't as when I saw your face. I stop what I was doing. I have no control over myself anymore as this gem is starting to take over me as I can feel it. You have to believe me when I say that couldn't stop myself from hurting you." said Trent grabbing Kira's arm

"I do believe you Trent. But I am afraid I have to tell Conner and Ethan that you are really the White Ranger and maybe we can find some way to help you." said Kira

"You mean to tell me Conner and Ethan are Rangers to?" ask Trent shock

"Yeah they are. Small world isn't it. Just promise me you stay here right here while I go get the others alright and I will be right back and we can find some way to help you out. Okay?" said Kira

"I promise Kira I will wait right here for you to return." said Trent

"Good. Now I better get going back and tell the others what's going on. But I will be right back very soon with help." said Kira

With that Kira push her bracelet and disappeared into a beam of yellow light leaving Trent alone. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's fortress. Elsa was watching her tracking device when suddenly it was going off.

"Master I found the White Ranger in his human form. He is in the park alone and defenseless." said Elsa

"Good Elsa. Now take some Tyrannodornes and go capture him for me right now." said Mesogog

"As you wish my lord." said Elsa bowing

With that Elsa disappeared through a inivisiportal with some Tyrannodrones to capture Trent. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair. Kira had just told the other rangers about Trent being the White Ranger and now Conner and Ethan were walking around angry.

"I can't believe we didn't see this before with Trent. All the signs were there and we never had a clue that he was the White Ranger all along. Man I feel so stupid." said Conner angry

"Yeah I know what you mean Conner. One minute he was pretending to be our friend and the next minutes he is trying to kill us. Man he use us perfectly." said Ethan slamming his fist on a table

"But you guys it's not his fault. It's the Dino Gem that is making him do all this stuff." said Kira

"Well that okay for you Kira. But don't you care what he did to us. Not to mention what he did to Dr. O. Man if I get my hands on him then it will be the end of Trent for good." said Conner

"That wouldn't be wise Conner . As Trent had no control over himself thanks to the Dino Gem. Hayley isn't there anything you can do to help him?" ask Kira looking at Hayley

"I don't think there is anything I can do to help Trent Kira. But I will try anyways as Tommy would do the same thing for him." replied Hayley

"I agree with Hayley. I may not like Trent for what he did to Tommy. But if he had no control over himself like he says he does. Then I think we should help him anyway we can. As that what Tommy would do." said Sakura

"So where is Trent now?" ask Minato

"He is in the park sitting at the lake. Waiting for me to return like I told him I would." said Kira

"Good then in that case you three go get Trent and bring him back here. So we can see what Hayley can do for him and Conner don't hurt Trent at all as you will have to answer to me as it's not his fault what he did. Understand?" said Jason looking at Conner in the eyes

"I understand you loud and clear Jason. But I still want to talk to Trent . As I have a few things to say to him." said Conner

"Well in that case you three go and get Trent before Mesogog does . As if it true at you all told us about him. Then he will probably try to track him down and capture him." said Tsunade

"You got it Lady Tsunade. We will be back as soon as we can." said Kira

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira disappeared into beams of light. Meanwhile back in the park Trent was waiting for Kira to return when he heard come from the bushes behind.

"Kira is that you?" ask Trent curious

All of a sudden to the surprise of Trent. A couple of Tyrannodornes came out of the bushes with Elsa and trap Trent in a net holding him down.

"You the hell are you guys?" ask Trent confuse and scared

"You will find out soon. As my master has being waiting a long time to talk to you." replied Elsa

With that they disappeared through a invisiportal. Just as Conner,Ethan, and Kira appeared at the lake.

"Trent are you here? I brought the others with me." said Kira looking around

"Well looks like Trent decided to change his mind about us." said Ethan

"I don't think so you guys as I told Trent to wait right here for us." said Kira

"Well I say your wrong about Trent Kira as he isn't here and I beat he is planing to destroy us right now." said Conner

"You don't know that for sure Conner. Maybe Trent is in some kind of trouble." said Kira

"I don't know about that Kira. But we should head back to the Dino Lair. To see if Hayley can find some trace of Trent's Dino Gem anywhere." said Ethan

"Fine with me Ethan. That way if Trent shows up then we can try to help him." said Kira

With that the three of them disappeared into beams of color light heading towards the Dino Lair. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lair. Elsa and the Tyrannondrones had arrive back to the lab with Trent still in the net.

"So at long last the White Ranger has decided to pay us a visit. Lets see the man behind the mask shall we." said Mesogog

With that Elsa and Zeltrax took the net off of Trent. Who was looking around the lab wondering how he got here.

"I don't believe it ." said Elsa

"Impossible. He is the White Ranger." said Zeltrax

"Well isn't this a surprise. The White Ranger is none other then Anton Mercer's son Trent. This is a very unexpected but delicious surprise." said Mesogog

"Who the hell are you three and where am I?" ask Trent confuse

"How rude o my not to interdouce myself. The names Mesogog and you happen to be in my lab Trent." replied Mesogog

"How do you know who I am?" ask Trent surprise

"I know many things about you Trent including the fact that you are the Evil White Ranger." replied Mesogog

"Your wrong . I am not evil." said Trent angry

"Of but you are my dear Trent. As you have fought the Power Rangers over and over. Which is why I have decided to offer you the chance to join my army and help my bring back the age of dinosaurs to this planet as you have no choice as the Dino Gem is starting to take over." said Mesgog

"Your wrong if you think I will join you and I will fight this Dino Gem if it is the last thing I do." said Trent

"Ah you may think you can fight the power of the gem at first. But as you grow weaker the gem grows stronger and very soon it will take over you completely. So I am offering you the chance to help me take over this world. So what do you say Trent. Do you want to help me or not?" said Mesogog

All of the sudden Trent fell to his knees in pain as he was covered by a white light that sent everyone around him to the ground. When the light faded the White Ranger was standing over them and looking down at Mesogog.

"I am so out of here you losers." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Mesogog angry at losing the White Ranger again.

"I don't believe this. I had him right here in my lab and he got away. I swear that I will make you join my army Trent. If it is the last thing I ever do." said Mesogog slamming his fist to the floor. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Conner, Ethan, and Kira were telling Sakura and the others about Trent's disappearance. When of the sudden the alarms in the base went off real loud telling everyone there was a attack on the city.

"Hayley what's going on?" ask Sakura

"Well Sakura. It's looks like we don't have to worry about finding Trent anymore. As he appears to be attacking the city with the Dino Stegozord." replied Hayley worried

"Well I say we go after him and finish once and for all." said Conner

"I agree with Conner. I think it's time to end this fight against Trent and send him packing for good." said Ethan

"What about you Kira? What do you think we should do about Trent?" ask Jason looking at Kira

"I hate to agree with Conner and Ethan Jason. But if Trent is attacking the city. Then it's our duty as Power Rangers and defenders of earth to stop him no matter what." replied Kira

"Well in that case you three I think you will like the new Dinozord I found . As I think you will need it." said Hayley

"I think we will definitely need it if we are going to fight Trent." said Ethan

"Good then you guys go on ahead and try to stop him before he harms anyone. Well me, Sakura, and Jason stay here in case you guys need our help fighting him. But just be careful." said Minato

"Of course we will be Minato. Alright you guys lets do it." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan ,and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up." and they were covered in light. When it faded they were now in their ranger forms and disappeared into three beams of light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside. The White Ranger was attacking the city. When all of the sudden the Brachiozord appeared in front of him and release the three main Dinozords from it's compartments. As the rangers appeared and jump inside of them and combine them together into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Which now stood in front of the Dini Stegozord ready to fight.

"Alright Trent it's time we finish this fight of ours off for good." said Conner

"For once we agree on something Red Ranger. But it will be you three that will be destroyed. Not me." said the White Ranger laughing

"We will see about that Trent. Let's do this you guys." said Ethan

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord charge the Dino Stegozord head on. The Thundersaurus Megazord tired hitting the Dino Stegozord with the Tyranno Drill. Only for it to be block by the Dino Stegozord's weapon which it then use to slash the Thundersaurus Megazord right across the chest making the Megazord stumble backwards. The Dino Stegozord then fired two laser from it's eyes hitting the Thundersaurus Megazord in the chest sending it falling backwards to the ground hard.

"Man I can't believe this you guys. Even with Minato beating Trent earlier. We are still not strong enough to defeat him for good." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. But there must be some way of defeating Trent." said Kira

"How about the new Dinozord I told you guys about earlier. It might be just what you three need to turn this battle around." said Hayley through the rangers morphers

"Sounds like a good idea Hayley. So send us this new Dinozord quick as we don't have much more time." said Ethan

"Okay then Ethan. The Ankylzord is on it's way now." said Hayley

With that a orange Dinozord that look like a Ankylosaurus came out of the Brachiozord and headed straight towards the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Guys meet the Ankylzord. He may be small but he packs a big punch." said Hayley

"Alright you guys lets' do it. Ankylzord combine." said Conner

With that the Tricerazord separated from the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Ankylzord combine with the Thundersaurus Megazord to create another Dino Drill. The Thundersaurus Megazord then turn to look at the Dino Stegozord.

"Alright Trent. We are giving you one last chance to give up before we finish you off here and now. So just give up before it's to late." said Kira

"I don't think so Yellow Ranger as I never give up to people like you .So I think I will take that new Dinzord of yours when I am done destroying you three and add it to my collection." replied the White Ranger

"That's not going to happen Trent. As long as we are alive to stop you. Then you will never win." said Conner

"Suit yourself then Red Ranger. Dino Stegozord Laser fire." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegozord fired two laser beams from it's eyes at the Thundersaurus Megazord. Only for it to be stop the Thundersaurus Megazord by using the shield on the Ankylzord to block the laser and bounce them right back at the Dino Stegozord. That hit it right in the chest sending it stumbling backwards and making sparks appear on it's body.

"Alright you guys. It's time to finish this fight for good. Double Dino Drill attack." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord slash at the Dino Stegozord with both of it's drills. Hitting the Dino Stegozord and making it stumble backwards in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke finally cleared the Rangers saw the Dino Stegozord was still standing but was now heavily damage from their attack.

"You Rangers are really getting on my nerves now. You mange to damage my zord badly. But I will tell you this before I go. You may have won this battle. But the war is far from over as I will destroy everyone of you even if it's the last thing I ever do. That is a promise I attain to keep. So until then so long rangers." said the White Ranger angry

With that the Dino Stegozord disappeared into gold light leaving the Thundersaurus Megazord alone. Once the White Ranger was gone. Conner, Ethan, and Kira teleported back to the Dino Lair to regroup with the others and think of a plan for the next time Trent showed up. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Elsa and Zeltrax were on their knees in pain as Mesogog was punishing them for failing to keep the White Ranger in his lab.

"You two had the White Ranger right here in my lab and you let him get away. And what is worse the Rangers not only have another Ranger added to their numbers but a new Dinozord to. Do you two have anything to say for yourselves ?" said Mesogog angry

"Yes we do my lord. We are very sorry for failing you this time. But we swear we will bring you the White Ranger no matter what." said Zeltrax

"Yes and we will get rid of all of the Power Rangers as well. Even if it's the last thing we do. So please spare us master." said Elsa in pain

"Fine. Then you two have another chance to get me the White Ranger as I still need you for my plans. But don't fail me ever again as the next time you two do. It will be the last thing you two ever do." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog cut off the pain from Elsa and Zeltrax making both generals fall to the ground on flat. With that Mesogog left the lab to leave Elsa and Zeltrax alone to recover well he went to think of a plan to get rid of the rangers for good. Meanwhile inside the Cyberspace Cafe Conner, Ethan, and Kira were inside the cafe relaxing at a table from their battle against Trent. They were also laughing at what happen to Cassidy and Devin as Cassidy's plan to unmask the White Ranger had backfire when Devin's sister had tape over the footage of the White Ranger demorphing and now Cassidy was running after Devin out the door of the cafe saying she was going to kill him.

"So what do you guys think we should do about Trent?" ask Kira

"Well I say the next time that creep decides to show up. We take him out for good as I don't care if he is being controled by his Dino Gem." said Conner closing his fist

"Yeah I agree with Conner on this one. What Trent did as the White Ranger is unforgivable. I am just glad we have the help of Dr. O's clone as we need all the help we can get fighting Trent." added Ethan

"You guys might be right about Trent. But I worried about where he is at as he just disappeared off the face of the earth." said Kira worried

"I guess Trent didn't tell you Kira. But he quit his job here at the cafe saying it was to dangerous for him to stay here. As he feared he would hurt you guys in battle. So he just left Reefside and didn't tell anyone where he was going." said Hayley passing the three of them their drinks

"You mean Trent just Reefside without telling anyone?" ask Kira surprise

"I am afraid he did Kira. I just hope Trent is okay by himself with Mesogog looking for him as we are as well." replied Hayley

With that Hayley left to go serve the other people in the cafe. Meanwhile outside Reefside in the forest. Trent was walking around trying his best to leave Reefside without anyone finding him. When he suddenly slip on a rock and fall to his knees. Trent quickly got back to his feet and took out a map on look at it.

"Man this isn't good. I am not far enough away from Reefside yet. I better keep going before anyone finds me as I don't want to be found as it is the best for everyone." said Trent

With that Trent continued on his way through the forest. Meanwhile far away in Cross World City inside of a apartment a man about 28 years old with short golden blond hair and deep blue eyes dress in blues jeans, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it and white sneakers with a strange gold pendent around his neck with a gold crystal on it. Enter the living room of his apartment that he shared with his two adopted cousins Drew and Kit who were sleeping on the couch and chair with the T.V. on.

"Kit Drew get your butts up right now." shouted the man

With that Kit and Drew woke up to the sound of their cousin yelling at them.

"Man Ryan could you be any louder. You could have woke the dead up with the way you yelled." said Kit who was a 18 year old teenager with messy brown hair and eyes and dress in a red shirt and blue jeans with a black leather jacket with red strips on the sleeves and black sneakers and was now looking up at his cousin Ryna Steele a little angry at being woke up

"So Ryan. Care to tell us why you woke us up. When me and Kit were sounded a sleep as you wouldn't do it if it wasn't important." said Drew who was a 22 year old man with black hair and brown eyes dress in a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans and white sneakers.

"It's about your older brother Tommy. Something bad happen to him in Reefside and Hayley called me saying she wanted me to come to Reefside as soon as I can." replied Ryan

"What happen to Tommy Ryan? As something big happen must have happen to him to make you take out your Virtualizer from the lab." ask Kit worried

"Well from what Hayley told me. Tommy got himself trap inside a amber like prison thanks to the evil White Ranger he and his rangers were fighting. And she ask me to come down to Reefside with Professor Hart to see if he could find a way to free Tommy as Hayley thinks she might need his help. So I took my Virtualizer out of the lab along with the Professor on a disk so I could head to Reefside and help Tommy's Rangers in their fight with Mesogog." replied Ryan holding up a disk containing Professor Hart on it

"You mean your just going to head to Reefside without us Ryan. Tommy is our older brother and we are not going to stand by and let you go help him on your own. Besides it may have been a whole year since me and Kit became Kamen Riders Dragon Knight and Torque and help Wing Knight defeat Xaviax. But we still have our advent decks with us and we can help you fight against this evil White Ranger and Mesogog. Besides we owe it to Tommy to be there to help him anyway we can. So your not leaving Cross World City without us going with you." said Drew holding up his Advent Deck

"Yeah besides we have being getting bored just sitting around the apartment and helping out at the Doji. So your not going anywhere without us." said Kit holding up his Advent Deck as well

"Who said I plan on leaving you two here by yourselves. I am going to need your help fighting this Mesogog person if he is as evil as Grimlord and Xaviax were. So your two are going to be coming with me. So since I explain that to you. We better get going right now as it will take us a entire day to get to Reefside from Cross World City. So the sooner we leave the sooner we can get to Reefside and help Tommy out." said Ryan

With that the three of them quickly grab their helmets and left the apartment. Once they were outside the three of them put on their helmets and got on their motorcycles and took off heading straight to Reefside. Hoping that they could figure out a way to free Tommy from his prison.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the battle between Tommy's clone and Trent and the ending of the chapter. As always please review and leave chapters. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and the appearance of Ryan, Kit, and Drew


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: In this story Power Rangers Jungle Fury took place a year before the start of Power Rangers Dino Thunder

In outer space a strange blue streak was heading at a high speed towards the earth and it was giving off a high power as it enter the earth's atmosphere and started to fall towards the forest outside of Reefside. Meanwhile at that moment inside the forest outside of Reefside. Trent was still trying to get as far away from Reefside as he could. When he slid down a steep hill and once he got to the bottom. Trent stop to rest for a minute and took out a GPS device out of his backpack and look up his location on it.

"Man I am still not far enough away yet from Reefside. I better keep moving if I want to get away far enough before it's to late." said Trent looking down at the White Dino Gem on his wrist

With that Trent put the GPS back in his back pack and continued on his way through the forest. After walking for five more minutes Trent suddenly trip over a rock and fell to the ground hard on his back.

"Hey are you okay kid?" said a female voice

With that Trent look up to see a woman about 28 years old with long brown hair that came down to her waist and blues eyes with two red lines under each one and wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers on her feet.

"Yeah I am just fine miss. I just ended up tripping over a rock." replied Trent getting to his feet

"Well that is good to hear as from what I saw you took a pretty good fall. By the way the names Rin Haruno and you are ?" replied Rin smiling

"The names Trent Rin. And thanks for your concern. But if you don't mind I have to be on my way now." said Trent starting to leave

"Why are you in such a big rush Trent? You look like your trying to run away from something or someone. " ask Rin

"Yeah I am kinda of trying to run away from some friends of mine that I don't want to hurt and that is why I am in the forest. As I want to get far away from Reefside before I cause anyone harm." replied Trent

"Why would you say something like that Trent. You seem to be a nice guy from what I see. So why would you run away from your friends and what do you mean by the fact you would cause harm?" ask Rin curious

"Trust me. If you knew what I did you wouldn't want to be near me right now. As I did some things I am not to happy with and it's best you don't know." replied Trent

"Well you would be wrong there Trent as your not the only one in the world that did something in their life that they are not happy with. As I know better then anyone." said Rin sadly

"What do you mean by that? You don't seem to like the person that would do something bad." ask Trent confuse

"Trust me Trent I did and it's something I have long regret for many long years now." replied Rin holding back tears

"What could you have done that could so bad that would make you regret it for years? You know my dad always said it is not good for people to keep things bottled up inside as it will only cause you grief down the road. So do you want to talk about it as I can stay here and listen if it will help you?" said Trent curious

"I guess I can tell you Trent as it seems you have done somethings in the past that you regret doing. But I must warn you Trent. What about to tell you I have never told another person except for a very close friend name Ryan Steel. So do you think you can handle what I am about to tell you and promise not to judge me?" ask Rin looking at Trent

"Of course I will not judge you Rin. You have my word as a honest person." replied Trent

"Well then I guess I should start from the beginning then. You see I am not just a normal woman Trent. You see I come from a far away land where I was train by my home to become a Shinobi or as most people would call us ninja. For many years I protected my home from our enemies that threaten it and I was happy for many years as I ended up pregnant with a child from the man I love before he died while he was on a mission. But that all change the night I gave birth to my daughter Sakura as a evil ninja by the name of Orochimaru came and kidnap me to perform experiments on me to find a way to make himself immortal. But after about 12 years of being held prisoner by him. I mange to finally escape from him and headed straight back to my home to see my daughter Sakura. As I figured I had probably being gone for about a year. But when I got there I saw it had being about 12 whole years since I was kidnap and I saw that my daughter was now a 12 year old girl that had being raise by my older sister and had become a ninja herself. When I saw my daughter and saw that everyone was older but I was not. I realize that the experiments that Orochimaru had perform on me had given me eternal youth and that I look the same age I was when I was kidnap which was about 28 years old. So I realize then that I couldn't stay in my home any longer. So I left my home for good and left my daughter in the care of my sister. So I ended up traveling the world until after a few years later I came to Cross World City where I ended up meeting Ryan Steel who I learn had lost his father and was living in a doji with his dad's friend Tao and I told them my story and Tao allowed me to stay in his dojo where I ended up training Ryan in my style of fighting. Until I decided 5 years ago to leave and see what this world had to offer me. You see Trent I left my daughter back in my home because I was to scared at the time to face her and my sister because of the way I look and the fact I didn't want to tell anyone what had happen to me. I have regreted that decision for a long time as I abandoned my own daughter as I was to scared to face her and the people I cared about face to face. I just wish I could have another chance to see her and tell her how sorry I am about leaving her behind and not telling her about me and where I was for all those years." said Rin

With that Rin broke down in tears. When suddenly she felt Trent put his hand on her shoulder and she turn to see he had a look of understanding on his face.

"I know you must feel very guilty about abandoning your daughter Rin. But you felt at the time it was the right thing for you to do for yourself and her. But you can't keep beating yourself up over what happen in the past as you have to move on with your life. I know if your daughter was here then she would understand why you had to leave her behind all those years ago and I bet you sooner or later your bound to she her again someday. And I know once she hears what happen to you then she will understand. I just wish there was something anyone could have done to save you from this Orochimaru person so you didn't have to suffer all these years." said Trent

"Thanks Trent. I think I will be okay now thanks to you. I just wish there was someway I could repay your kindness to me." said Rin

"You don't have to do anything for me Rin as I am glad I could help you as a friend. But I better get going before it gets dark out. I just hope you find what your looking for." replied Trent

With that Trent started to leave when all of the sudden Trent and Rin saw a blue streak fall from the sky and hit the ground a few hundard yards away shaking the ground around them.

"What the heck was that Trent?" ask Rin

"I don't know Rin. But I attain to find out before something bad happens." replied Trent

"Well in that case you can count me in to go with you. Besides you might run into some trouble and you could use the back up since I use to be a ninja." said Rin

"Fine with me. But stay close as we don't know what that thing was and what it could do." said Trent

With that Trent and Rin headed in the direction of where the things that saw landed. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Conner was kicking around a soccer ball. While Hayley, Tsunade, and Sakura were scanning the amber that Tommy was in trying to figure out a way of getting him out. While Jason and Minato were at the computer keeping a eye out for trouble and the rest were sitting around the lair relaxing. Conner kick his soccer ball near Ethan who was on his laptop playing one of his video games.

"Man one more level and I will beat my highest score." said Ethan playing his video game

"Is that so Ethan?" ask Conner smiling

With that Conner pick up his soccer ball and drop it onto Ethan laptop and making it shut right off to the surprise of Ethan.

"Conner what did you do that for? Now I have to start all over again." said Ethan angry

"Well Ethan you have to stop playing video games for once and do something else. Like going outside and having some real fun." said Conner

"I will do that Conner. When you start going to the library and checking out the books." said Ethan crossing his arms

"You have about of much chance of seeing that Ethan. As seeing Kira in a fashion show." said Conner looking at Kira

"Don't not even go there Conner as I am not in the mood right now." said Kira angry

"Yeah Conner. You should not talk to a lady like that ever as you don't want to see me when I am angry as Hinata will tell you." said Ino glaring at Conner

"Ino's right Conner. You don't want to get her angry as the last person who did. Ended up in the hospital for a entire month and he was a Anbu Black Ops." said Hinata making Conner nervous

"So Hayley how is it going so far with finding a way to free Dr. O?" ask Ethan

"Not going very well I am afraid Ethan. " replied Hayley

"What do you mean by that?" ask Conner confuse

"She means Conner. That we can't find a powerful enough energy source to safely free Tommy from the amber without harming him." replied Sakura

"That doesn't sound good." said Kira

"It isn't. We can only hope the person Hayley called can find a way to free Tommy soon or else he will be stuck in this amber for ever." said Tsunade

"Well we can't give up hope yet. As there must be something powerful enough to free Tommy." said TenTen

At that moment the alarm went off telling everyone that something big was going on.

"Minato Jason. What's going on?" ask Conner as he and the others ran over to the computer where Jason and Minato were looking at the screen.

"We don't know yet Conner. But according to the computer. There seems to be something in the forest that is giving off a huge amount of energy and it has me and Jason worried." replied Minato

"Do you think it could be Mesogog behind it?" ask Ethan

"I don't think so Ethan. As Mesogog wouldn't leave a huge power source in the middle of the forest even if it was a trap. As it's not his style." replied Jason

"So what do we do about it?" ask Kira curious

"Well right now. I think we should see what this energy source is and get to it before Mesogog finds out about it as it could mean trouble if he gets his hands on it. Which is why you three are going to to the area and see what it is. While me, Jason and Sakura stay here in case Mesogog tries something like attack the city while he goes after the energy." replied Minato

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I say we go right now before something bad happens." said Ethan

"I agree. We don't know what Mesogog's plan is and if Trent will show up and attack the city as well. So just be careful out there you three and come back in one piece." said Sakura

"We will Miss H. Alright lets go you guys." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile inside Mesogog's fortress. Mesogog was looking at Zeltrax as he was telling Mesogog about his plan to finish off the rangers for good,

"My lord if my calculations are correct. Rojobot will be the most aggressive creature we have ever created." said Zeltrax

"We will see about that Zeltrax." said Mesogog

With that Zeltrax started up the DNA Radomizer and the tube started to fill out with smoke. When the smoke finally cleared and the doors to it open a monster step out that look like some weird fish with two whip like arms complete with two wrecking balls with spikes one on each arm. The monster look around the lab nervous.

"This place is so cold and scary. How can you stand it in here? Oh my a big scary lizard. Someone get me out of here." said the monster running away to hide

"Who is this fool?" demanded Mesogog angry

"Ah Rojonot my lord." replied Zeltrax nervous

At that moment the alarms in the lab started to go off as Elsa went over to one of the computers and look to see what was causing them to go off.

"Elsa what is going on here?" ask Mesogog

"It's the computers my lord. There picking up radiation coming from the forest outside of Reefside." replied Elsa

"What kind of radiation?" ask Mesogog curious

"Like nothing on record my lord." replied Elsa

"Than send that creature of yours to go receive it right away. He should at least be able to handle that." said Mesogog

"At once my lord and I will send some Tyrannodrones with him to make sure the rangers don't interfere." said Elsa

With that Elsa walk away to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile in the forest Trent and Rin had finally reach the place where the thing they saw had landed and saw a small crater with a sliver rock on it.

"What the heck is that thing?" ask Rin curious

"I don't know Rin. But I am going to check it out. You just stay here and wait for me." replied Trent

With that Trent went down next to the crater where the rock was and bent down to get a closer look. All of a sudden a spark of silver light escape from it and hit Trent's Dino Gem and it glowed a white color and Trent felt different. All of a sudden Trent could hear footsteps coming from the bushes in front of him and Rin and look at them to see who was coming towards them. All of a sudden the bushes were push apart as Conner, Ethan, and Kira came into the clearing

"Trent." said Kira looking at Trent

"What are you guys doing here?" ask Trent

"We could ask you the same thing Trent. We haven't seen you around in a while." replied Conner

"Yeah we really need to talk." added Ethan

"Now isn't a good time you guys." said Kira pointing to Rin who was still behind Trent

"Yeah Kira's right. Lets check this thing out you guys." said Conner

"I don't think so." said a nervous voice

All of a sudden everyone turn to see Rojobot and some Tyrannodrones surrounding them on all sides.

"I think I am suppose to stop you from doing what you are doing." said Rojobot nervous

With that the Tyrannodrones started to close in on the four rangers and Rin. Conner then look at Trent with a questioning look on his face.

"So whose side are you on today Trent?" ask Conner getting into a fighting stance

"Do you guys want my help or not with this." said Trent getting into a fighting stance as well

"If it's okay with you guys. I think I will just stand over here and watch." said Rojobot

"Rin got out of here while you can as these creeps are to powerful for you." said Trent looking at Rin

"But what about you Trent? You and your friends might need help." said Rin in a worried tone

"We will be fine Rin. Now just go before it's to late." replied Trent

"Alright. But just be careful." said Rin

With that Rin disappeared in a blur and hid into one of the trees to watch the battle and jump in in case Trent and the other ranger needed help. Once Rin was out of sight the Tyrannodornes ataack the ranger head on. Trent and Conner took on one group of Tyrannodrones using punches and kicks to fend them off. While Ethan and Kira were fighting off another group of Tyrannodrones using the same attacks with some success. At that moment Rojobot was standing over the crater holding the sliver rock.

"What does that creepy lizard want with this thing/" ask Rojobot

All of a sudden a steak of light came from the rock and hit Rojobot and he suddenly felt stronger then before.

"Let me at those rangers. I will show them what I am capable of." said Rojobot in a confident voice

With that Rojobot attack Conner who was busy fighting off some Tyrannodrones. When he was hit in the back by one of Rojobot's arms making Conner fall to the ground hard. Kira and Ethan quickly ran over to Conner.

"Conner are you alright ?" ask Kira

"Yeah I am fine Kira. But I think it's time we send this guy packing." said Conner

"I am with you on that one Conner. I say let destroy this freak for good." said Ethan

"Alright then lets do it." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their dino morphers and said " Dino Thunder Power Up." and they were covered by a bright flash of light. When it faded standing in front of Rojobot was Conner, Ethan, and Kira morph into their ranger forms ready to fight head on.

"Nice trick rangers. But it isn't good enough to beat me." said Rojobot laughing

"We will see about that Rojobot. Ethan Kira you two take care of the Tyrannodrones while I take care of fish freak in front of me." said Conner

"You got it Conner." said Ethan

"Yeah you can count on the two of us. But just be careful with this guy as we don't know what he is capable of." said Kira

"I will Kira. Now lets wipe the floor with these guys." said Conner

With that Conner went after Rojobot while Ethan and Kira went off the Tyrannodrones. Meanwhile Trent was holding his own against the Tyranndrones. When suddenly Trent started to feel dizzy and weak like he was ready to turn into the White Ranger.

"No not now of all times. I better get going before I end up hurting the others." said Trent worried

With that Trent duck and rolled underneath a Tyrannodrone and once he was cleared Trent took off running through the forest leaving the others alone . Meanwhile the other rangers were holding their own against Rojobot and the Tyrannodrones. When suddenly Rojobot fired two lasers from his eyes hitting the rangers sending them flying backwards a couple of feet to the ground hard and forcing them to demorph. The rangers look up to see Rojobot walking towards them with the Tyrannodrones ready to finish them off.

"Man this isn't good you guys. That freak mange to send us flying." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. And what is worse he made us demorph leaving us defenseless. I just hope Jason and the others can get here in time to help us." said Kira

"I don't think that is going to happen Kira. As by the time they get here it might be to late for us." said Ethan

"You got that right ranger. So now that I got you where I want you all. I think I will destroy you three before the other rangers can come save you." said Rojobot laughing

With that Rojobot raise both his arms ready to deliver the final blow. When suddenly Conner, Ethan, and Kira could hear what sounded like the engines of more then one motorcycle coming towards them and Rojobot. All of the sudden three motorcycles came out from nowhere and one of the riders delivered a kick to Rojobot's chest sending him backwards as he past by. When Conner, Ethan, and Kira got to their feet. They saw the three motorcycles stop in front of them and the riders got off each wearing a different color helmet. The first rider had a black helmet on. While the other two had a red and dark green helmet on their heads. The riders quickly ran over to the rangers to see if they were alright.

"Are you three alright?" ask Ryan concern

"Yeah thanks to you three. But who are you guys?" ask Conner confuse

"We will tell you three later as soon as we take care of this freak." replied Drew

"You got to be kidding us. You three are no match for that thing as you have no powers at all to help fight it." said Ethan

"Oh your wrong there . We got powers all alright. Just not ones you think we need. So just stand back and let us do our job." said Kit smiling underneath his helmet

Meanwhile Rojobot had gotten back on his feet from the kick from Ryan. And now he was looking at Ryan, Drew, and Kit who look ready to fight him.

"I don't know who you three are. But no one kicks me and gets away with it. I think I will destroy you three first." said Rojobot

"I don't think so you freak. As your the one going to be destroyed by us." said Drew

"And how do you plan on doing that you weaklings as you three aren't Power Rangers?" ask Rojobot laughing

"We may not be Power Rangers freak. But we do have powers that we can use to beat you." said Kit

"You got that right Kit. Alright you guys lets show this creep what we are all about." said Ryan

With that Ryan took his virualizer and held it above his head and said "Trooper Transform ! We are V.R. ." . Meanwhile Kit and Drew took out their Advent Decks and held them in front of them as there was a flash of light and their belt buckles appeared and they said " Kamen Rider." and they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles as they and Ryan were covered in bright light making everyone covered their eyes. When it faded standing in front of Rojobot was the blue V.R. Trooper along with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Torque ready for battle. Meanwhile Conner, Ethan, and Kira could hardly believe what had happen in front of them as they stared at Ryan, Drew, and Kit in their power up forms.

"I don't believe this. You got to be kidding me." said Conner shock

"I know what you mean Conner. I would never in my entire life thought we would get to see one of the legendary V.R. Troopers much less the legendary Kamen Riders Dragon Knight and Torque here in front of us. I mean I use to watch these guys in action on the news and they fought pretty well against their enemies." said Ethan

"I know I use to watch them to Ethan. But looks like they came here to help us out and I don't know about Rojobot. But I think he just might have met his match." said Kira hiding a smile

Meanwhile Rojobot look at Ryan, Drew, and Kit in their armor forms with interest.

"Once trick you three did and also nice armor. But to bad I have to destroy you in it as even with your powers you are no match for me. As I have already fought the Power Rangers and won." said Rojobot

"We will see about that Rojobot. As you don't know who you are messing with." said Ryan pointing his Laser Saber at Rojobot

"So how about you do us all a favor and just give up. Before you end up destroyed." said Drew

"I don't think so you armor fools as I don't know the meaning of the word." said Rojobot

"Then I guess we will just have to make you learn it." said Kit

"Go ahead and try you red armor fool." said Rojobot

"I guess that is your answer. Don't say we didn't warn you." said Ryan

With that Ryan, Drew, and Kit charge at Rojobot head on. Ryan tried slashing Rojobot with his Laser Saber only to have it block by one of Rojobot's arms. All of a sudden Rojobot look up to see Kit take a card from his Advent Deck and put in the dragon head device and said "Sword Vent." and a sword fell from the sky and Kit grab it in his hand and jump into the air and slash Rojobot across the chest sending the monster backwards. Rojobot quickly got back to his feet as he look to see Drew insert a card from his Advent Deck into his blaster and said " Shoot Vent" and a large cannon appeared in Drew's hand and aim at Rojobot.

"Say goodnight creep." said Drew smiling under neath his helmet

With that Drew fired a ball of energy from his cannon that headed straight towards Rojobot and hit him right in the chest sending him to the ground hard . All of the sudden Rojobot look up to see Ryan coming at him with his Laser Saber glowing a blue color and before Rojobot know what hit him he was hit by the Laser Saber and fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Rojobot was still up but was badly injured.

"You three may have won this fight. But I promise you this. I will return and next time you three and the Power Rangers will not be so lucky. Until then farewell." said Rojobot

With that Rojobot disappeared through a invisiportal. Once he was gone Ryan, Drew, and Kit power down from their armor forms and took off their helmets as Conner, Ethan, and Kira came running over to them.

"Thanks for the help you guys. We are glad you three showed up when you did as who knows what would have happen if you didn't." said Conner

"Yeah you three showed Rojobot. Who was boss. I mean you wipe the floor with him without breaking a sweat." said Ethan

"Well it was nothing you three. As we were just doing our job." said Drew

"Yeah it was our honor to help our fellow hero's in need. I mean you three would have done the same thing for us if we needed help." said Kit

"Of course we would. I mean were all fighting on the same side. So what brings you three down to Reefside?" ask Kira curious

"Well a friend of mine name Hayley called me and my cousins here in Cross World City saying that Tommy was in trouble as he had been trap in a amber like prison by a evil White Ranger and thought we could help free him. So we took our motorcycles and headed down here as fast as we could." replied Ryan

"You mean to tell us you guys know Hayley and Dr. O?" ask Ethan shock

"Yes we do as Hayley is a old friend of ours and Tommy happens to be me and Kit's brother as well as Ryan's cousin. So when we heard that Tommy was in trouble we came here as fast as we could to help free him." replied Drew

"You mean to tell us you three are related to Dr. O?" ask Conner curious

"Yes we are. And let me guess you three are Conner, Ethan, and Kira. Tommy's students and fellow rangers. He told us everything there was about you three not to mention his past as Naruto as well." replied Kit

"Well that is something then. Who would have thought that Dr. O was related to one of the V.R. Troopers and also to Kamen Riders Dragon Knight and Torque." said Kira amaze

"Well you better believe it Kira. Now that we got that all settled. I think we should head back to your base. So we can try to find a way to free Tommy from his prison." said Ryan

With that the six of them were about to teleport to the Dino Lair. When suddenly they heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards them. With that the six of them took on a fighting stance in case the person wanted to fight. All of the sudden Rin came out of the bushes and look at Ryan and the others.

"Rin Sensei what are you doing here?" ask Ryan looking at Rin confuse

"I could ask you the same thing Ryan. But I already heard you and your cousins Drew and Kit talk to these three here about what happen to Tommy and that he needs help. So I decided to come out of my hiding place and see if you don't mind if I tag along with you." replied Rin smiling

"Alright can someone tell me who this woman is and how you know her Ryan and how she also knows about Dr. O?" ask Conner

"Of course Conner. You see this woman right here happens to be my old sensei Rin Haruno who happens to come from the same place as Tommy. The Village Hidden in the Leafs and she taught me her fighting style when I was a kid and when I was older I told her everything about Tommy including the fact he use to be Naruto and came from the same village as she did. But don't let the fact she looks 28 years old fool you. She is older then she looks thanks to the experiments that a evil ninja name Orochimaru did to her. She ended up with eternal youth and that is why she looks so young." replied Ryan

"So your telling us this woman is from the Village Hidden in the Leafs like Dr. O was?" ask Ethan

"Yes I am young man and of course me and Tommy have kept in touch over the years. Which is why I came to Reefside in the first place to visit with him and see how things were going for him and his fight against Mesogog. But now that I know Tommy is in trouble. I think it will be good if I can help Hayley find a way to free him any way I can." replied Rin

"That's fine with us. But I do have one question for you. Do you happen by any chance happen to be related to a person name Sakura Haruno as you and her share the same name?" ask Kira curious

"Yes I am related to Sakura Haruno as she is my daughter. Why do you ask? Do you know her from what Tommy told you three of his past?" replied Rin curious

"Well not really. As Miss H is our history teacher and a fellow ranger. She along with Tsunade an some other ninja from the village are staying in Dr. O's house. I am sure Miss H will not mind her own mother stopping by to see her as I think it will be a nice surprise for her to see you after all these years." said Conner

"Of course I don't mind as I want to see my own daughter as well." said Rin with a nervous voice

"Fine then we should leave right now before Mesogog sends his monster back to attack us." said Ethan

With that Conner contacted Hayley telling her that they would be coming back to the lair with some guest in tow. With that the seven of them disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Hayley was on the computer with Sakura next to her looking at the results of the scans from the strange silver rock. When suddenly Conner and the others appeared in the lair.

"It's good to see you guys made it back in one piece." said Minato

"Yeah we did thanks to Ryan, Drew, and Kit coming to help us." said Conner

"Yeah without them. We might not have gotten back here in one piece." said Ethan

"Well that is to good to hear. So how are things going Ryan. It's being a long time." said Jason

"Yes it's has Jason. We would have been sooner. But we had to help Conner, Ethan, and Kira take care of that monster." said Ryan shaking Jason's hand

"Well that monster was nothing more then a bag of wind." said Drew

"Yeah we mange to beat it no problem." said Kit smiling

"Well that good to know. As we are just glad that you all didn't get near that meteor as it was giving out a huge amount of strange radiation and who knows what it would have done to any of you if you had gotten near it." said Hayley

"Well then in that case I am glad we mange to avoid it. But I don't know about Trent as he was pretty close to it when we got to him." said Kira

"So any luck yet finding a way to free Dr. O ?" ask Ethan

"Not so far I am afraid. Which is why I called Ryan in the first place as he knew someone who could help us out big time. So Ryan did you bring the Professor with you?" replied Hayley looking at Ryan

"Of course I did Hayley. You know I wouldn't disappoint you." said Ryan holding up a disk in his hand

"Good then the sooner we can download the professor into the lair's computer. The sooner we can find a way to free Tommy from the amber." said Hayley taking the disk from Ryan

With that Hayley sat down back in her chair in front of the computer and insert the disk into the computer and started to download something from it.

"Hey Hayley not to be rude. But who or what on earth is this professor? And what can they do to help us free Dr. O?" ask Conner confuse

"Just wait and you will see Conner." replied Hayley

With that Hayley turn her eyes back to the computer watching the download on complete it self. All of the sudden the computer screen in front of them came to life a old and wise looking black man dress in a black shirt and a gold pendent around his neck came on the screen.

"Hello Professor Hart. It's been a long time since the last time we saw each other." said Hayley to the old man on the screen

"Yes it has Hayley. Ryan told me everything that has happen to Tommy and you have my word I will find a way to free him no matter what." replied Professor Hart

"Alright that is good and all. But can anyone tell me how is a computer program going to free Dr. O from the amber." said Conner confuse

"First of all Conner. Professor Hart is not a computer program. He is a real person like you and me that unfortunately due to a accident that destroyed his body and force him to download his mind into a computer is unable to eat or sleep like you and me. And the second thing is Professor Hart has help me and the other V.R. Troopers countless times in the past and hasn't fail yet. If anyone can free Tommy then it is him." said Ryan glaring at Conner

"Ryan's right Conner. Professor Hart is our best hope at freeing Tommy. If anyone can do it then it is him." added Hayley

"I agree with Ryan and Hayley. Professor Hart seems to be smart and knows what he is doing. So I put my entire faith in him to free Tommy. Which reminds me you three. Who is this woman you brought to the Dion Lair and tell me the truth before I end up giving you three detention for the rest of the school year." said Sakura looking at Rin

"Who you must know Miss H. Her name is Rin Haruno and she told us she was your mother and that she seems to know Dr. O and Ryan here real well. So we figured we would bring her back to the Dino Lair with us since she seem to be telling us the truth." replied Kira

"Well I hate to point out something to you Kira. But there is no way this woman is my mother. As my Aunt told me growing up that she had died while on a mission after I was born and another thing is that she doesn't look much older then me. As I can tell she isn't using a transformation jutsu to hide her true age like Lady Tsunade." said Sakura crossing her arms

"Sakura Conner, Ethan, and Kira are telling you the truth. This woman in front of us is your own mother. But the last time I heard or saw anything of her was the night she was kidnap by Orochimaru after you were born. ." said Tsunade speaking up

"Are you telling me Lady Tsunade that this woman right here is my own mother?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes she is Sakura. As I was there helping Lady Tsunade in the delivery room helping your mother Rin here gave birth to you. But I think Rin deserves to tell us how is ended up in Reefside and how come she hasn't age a day in over the past several years. Right Rin?" replied Shizune looking at Rin

"Yes I guess I do owe you all and especially Sakura here a explanation to how I got here to Reefside and why I don't look a day over 28. You see it all begin the day I was kidnap by Orochimaru as he wanted someone to perform his experiments for immorality on. So he perform them on me to see if he could get any results from them. I can't begin to tell you what kind of experiments he perform on me as it is to painful to tell. But I can tell you this after being held by him for 12 years I mange to finally escape from him. When by mistake he had his servant Kabuto take me to my cell by himself. Unfortunately for Kabuto I was mange to gather enough chakra into one of my fist and hit him right in the face knocking him out cold. So once that was I done. I quickly found my way out of Orochimaru's hideout thanks to the fact that I remembered the layout of it from all the times I was taken to my ceel. Once I got out of there. I quickly made my way back to the village thinking of nothing more then seeing my daughter Sakura here after being held prisoner by that evil snake. Once I made it to the village and made it past the guards. I made sure to not to be seen by anyone and headed towards the house I lived in with my sister knowing that she would raise Sakura if anything were to happen to me. Once I made it to my house . I saw the door open and Sakura come out to my surprise to find her a 12 year old girl and a ninja from the headband in her hair. That was when I realize that 12 years had pass since I was kidnap by Orochimaru when I thought only a year or two had pass. I also realize that the experiments that Orochimaru had perform on me had given me eternal youth making me look 28 years old and looking like I hadn't age a day. So I decide right there and then that I couldn't stay in the village looking the way I look and raise Sakura. So I left and decided to travel the world seeing what was out there. After a few years of traveling I came to Cross World City where I came across Ryan here as a young kid with his sensei Tao at his dojo raising him. When I talk to Tao I found out that Ryan had lost his father who vanish without a trace and he was raising Ryan as best he can. So I decided to tell Tao about everything that happen to me including what Orochimaru did to me. Once I finish telling Teo my story. He decided to let me live at the Dojo with him and Ryan and I help train him in my fighting style and eventfully I ended up meeting Tommy who I learn from his parents that he came from the Hidden Leaf Village and I in turn told them I use to live there. So I ended up making friends with the three of them and the rest of their family up until five years ago I left Cross World City to see the rest of the this world. But I kept in contact with Tommy over the years and would visit him whenever I could. Which is why I am in Reefside as I was visiting Tommy when I ran into these three and told them who I was and they told me that my daughter happen to be their teacher. So I convince them to take me which them so I could meet you Sakura face to face after all these years to make amends. I know what I did to you may seem like I chose to abandon you for no reason and that you may hate me for it. But the only reason I did it at the time was because I felt it was the right thing to do at the time as I thought you wouldn't want me as your mother as you and everyone would be asking me why I wasn't getting any older and I didn't want that for you. I just went it to find in your heart to understand that I love you as your are my daughter and that maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to you one day." replied Rin with tears in her eyes looking at Sakura

"I do understand why you did what you did was what you thought was the right thing to do by leaving me with my aunt. But you know you left me in the village thinking that you were dead as did everyone else which made me cry sometimes at night thinking what I had done to deserve to lose my mother. While all the time you were alive this entire time living a life of your own without me. Which kind of makes me a little angry." said Sakura with sad eyes

"I know Sakura and believe me if I could do it all over again. Then I would have stayed in the village no matter what as you were all I thought about all these years and all I am asking for is a second chance to make up for what I did. But if you don't want to give me that chance. Then I will understand as I don't deserve it." replied Rin looking at the ground sadly

All of a sudden Rin felt a pair of arms wrap around her and saw that Sakura was hugging her tighty.

"Oh course I will gave you another chance mom . As I am glad that you are alive and well after all these years and I do forgive you for leaving behind in the village as you felt it was the right thing to do at the time. I am just glad that we are finally together as we can get to know each other finally as you seem to be a very caring person that cares about others. So I am willing to try and have a relationship with you mom if you want one?" said Sakura hugging Rin tighter

"Oh course I do Sakura. As I miss out on you growing up and I don't attain on missing out on the rest of your life fro the world. I am just glad we are together after all these years." replied Rin returning Sakura hug

"Well isn't that nice. I am glad that Sakura and her mother are happy to be with one another at last." said Ino trying to hold back a tear

'Yeah it is nice Ino. But we still have to worry about freeing Tommy. Not to mention the fact that Mesogog's monster and Trent are still out there and could attack at anytime." said TenTen

"I agree with TenTen. What are we going to do about Mesogog and Trent?" ask Hinata worried

"Well right now I think it will be good for Conner, Ethan, and Kira to head back home for the day. As I have the feeling that Mesogog and this Trent person will want to recover from the fight and regroup and attack again stronger then ever as Mesogog knows about me, Drew, and Kit. Besides we all need some rest after the day we had." replied Ryan

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do Ryan?" ask Conner

"Of course it is. As Ryan has experience fighting Grimlord for years. He knows what he is doing." replied Drew

"Yeah and besides if this Mesogog's person knows about us now. Then he will want to make his monster strong enough to take us on along with the rest of you guys." added Kit

"That makes sense to me. But what if Mesogog makes his monster strong enough to take the nine of us on. Not to mention if Trent decides to show up as even we had a tough time defeating him. If it wasn't for Minato here coming to our rescue in time." said Ethan

"You have a good point Ethan. Which is why I am going to make a phone call after you three go home as I have the feeling we need reinforcements if we have any chance against Mesogog and Trent if they attack at the same time. So just head home and get some rest as you three need it." replied Ryan smiling to reassure them

"Fine with me. As I think we deserve it after today. So we will see you all in the morning and you can tell us if Professor Hart found a way to free Dr. O." said Kira

"Of course we will Kira. Now you three get going before your parents worry about you." replied Hayley

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira left the lair to head home and get some rest for the night. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was walking around Rojobot with a angry look on his face.

"You have failed to get me that meteor rock Rojobot. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" ask Mesgog angry

"Yes I do my lord. I would have gotten the meteor if it wasn't for the rangers new armor allies. If you give me another chance I promise you I will beat all of them into the ground and when I am done there will be nothing left of them but dust." replied Rojobot angry

"I don't know what has given you this change in attitude . But I like it. Perhaps I will give you another chance Rojobot. As something tells me that things in Reefside have gotten a lot more interesting." said Mesogog smiling

"Yes it has my lord and I told you that Rojobot was a ruthless and aggressive warrior." said Zeltrax bowing

"Yes he is Zeltrax. But I want you to use the DNA radomizer on Rojobot again to make him strong enough to beat the rangers and their new armor allies for good. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax

"Yes my lord. It will be done at once and by this time tomorrow you will have all the rangers Dino Gems in your hands." said Zeltrax bowing

"Yes I will." said Mesgog laughing

With that Mesogog left the lab to leave Zeltrax to carry out his plan. Meanwhile upstairs in the living room of Tommy's house. Ryan was sitting on the couch dialing a number on the phone and listen to it ring. After a couple of rings someone pick up the other side of the line.

"Hello this Eric Myers Oliver speaking." said a male voice

"Hey Eric. This is your cousin Ryan speaking." replied Ryan

"Hey Ryan . It's been a long time since I have spoken to you on the phone. So how are things going with living with my younger brothers Drew and Kit. I hope they aren't causing trouble for you like they are always doing." said Eric

"No they aren't Eric. But I am not calling you from my apartment as me, Drew and Kit are at Tommy's house right now." replied Ryan

"So you three are at Tommy's house. So care to tell me what happen to my brother this time as I know you wouldn't be there unless something bad happen to him? So care to tell me or do I have to come down there and beat the truth out of you by using my quantum defender." ask Eric worried

"If you must know Eric. Tommy is trap in a prison made out of amber that a evil White Ranger name Trent. Who he and his rangers were fighting put him in and Hayley called me two days ago to come down here with Professor Hart to see who he could find a way to free Tommy. As Hayley couldn't figure out a way to do it. And right now me, Drew, and Kit are helping the rest of the rangers including Rin's daughter Sakura who is the new Red Zeo Ranger fighting Mesgog's new monster and the White Ranger. Which is the reason I am calling you as I think we could use some back up on this one. So if you aren't busy helping Wes ran the Sliver Guardians. Then maybe you could come down here and help us out?" replied Ryan

"Are you kidding Ryan. Of course I will come down there as this is Tommy we are talking about as I wouldn't let my own brother down for the world. I be down there tomorrow and I bring Alyssa and Carter with me as once I tell the two of them what happen to Tommy as he is their brother to. Then they will want to come down with me and help you and the others out as they still have their ranger powers and we could use their help with this one." said Eric

"Good as I think we could use their help as well. Which reminds me Eric. You might as well bring my younger brother Dominick with you since Ocean bluff isn't that far from Sliver Hills and we could use him and his ranger powers. As you know ever since he and the other jungle fury rangers defeated Dai Shi a year ago he has wanted to get back in action as a ranger." replied Ryan

"Of course I will Ryan as we could think of this as a family reunion and you know Tommy would want us to be there to help him and his rangers if they needed it." said Eric

"Of course he would Eric. So I will expect you and the others tomorrow then?" ask Ryan

"Of course Ryan. We will be there first thing in the morning. So until then good night." replied Eric

"Of course and good night to you as well Eric and see you and the others tomorrow." said Ryan

With that Ryan hang up the phone and headed upstairs to the spare room to get some rest for thr night as he needed it. The next day Conner, Ethan, and Kira had gotten out of school for the day and had made it to Tommy's house to see if Hayley and Professor Hart had found a way to free Tommy from the amber. When they got to the drive way they saw a black SUV with the Silver Guardians sign on it park next to Ryan, Drew, and Kit's motorcycle's.

"Hey you guys how come there is a Silver Guardians Vehicle park in Dr. O's drive way. I thought it was their job to only protect Silver Hills?" ask Ethan confuse

"I don't know Ethan. But something tels me it isn't here because they want to visit. I say we go down to the lab right now and found out what is going on." replied Conner

"I agree with you for once Conner. I say we find out what is going on at once." said Kira

With that the three of them headed inside the house and once they were inside they headed down the stairs to the lair. When they got to the entrance they look in surprise to see four strange people they never met before appearing to be talking to Ryan and Jason along with the others in the lair over something. Three of the people were men. The first man was about the same age as Tommy with short black hair and brown eyes dress in a silver guardians uniform and hat . The second man was about 27 years old with short dirty blond hair and eyes dress in a red shirt and blue jeans with a red jacket which said Lightspeed Rescue on it over his red shirt. The final man was about 25 years old with short blond hair and eyes dress in a white jacket with red and black trimming with three black claw marks on the right side and blue jeans. The final person was a woman about the same age as the first man and Dr. O with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes dress in a white shirt and blue jeans with a white jacket with a picture of a tiger on the back of it with the words Noble Tiger on it. Conner, Ethan, and Kira notice that the first two man had strange wrist like devices on their left wrist that look like some sort of morpher. While the final man had a brown wristband on his left wrist that look strange to them and the woman had a strange gold cell phone sticking out in a poach on her side with a tiger's head on it.

"Hey it's about time you three show up. We were wondering if you would ever show up." said Ryan looking at Conner, Ethan, and Kira

"Well we came as soon as school got out Ryan. But care to tell us who these four people are and what they are doing in the Dino Lair?" ask Conner angry

"Of course Conner. I would like you three to meet Tomm'y brothers and sister Eric, Carter, and Alyssa Oliver. Better know as The Quantum Ranger, Red Lightspeed Ranger, and White Wild Force rangers. And this guy right here is my little brother Dominick Steel. Better know to his fellow rangers and enemies as the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." replied Ryan putting his hand on Dominick

"You know Ryan. I hate when you refer to me as your little brother as I am only three years younger then you." said Dominick rolling his eyes over

"Of course. Now I do remember these you guys. You were in Dr. O video diary. I never thought you guys were related to Dr. O" said Ethan

"Well we are related to Tommy. As we were adopted by our parents as they adopted our brother Tommy as well. Which is why we are here in the first place to help free him and help you guys defeat this Mesogog person and Trent." replied Eric

"Yeah Tommy is our brother and we don't plan on standing by and not help our own family out. Which is why when Ryan called Eric last night and told him what happen to Tommy and Eric called the rest of us. We decided to stop what were doing with our lives and come down to Reefside at once to help." said Alyssa

"Besides. We wanted to come here to help you guys out as you might need our help in defeating Mesogog and the White Ranger." added Carter

"Well we are glad you four are here as we could use all the help we can get. Which reminds me Hayley. Have you and Professor Hart figure out a way to free Dr. O yet?" ask Kira looking at Hayley

"As a matter of fact we did Kira . You guys remembered that meteor that I told you was giving off all that radiation yesterday?" replied Hayley

"Yeah we remembered Hayley. As you said it could have had some side effects if we got to close to it. Why do you ask?" ask Conner

"Because it is what we need to free Tommy from the amber." replied Hayley

"How is a piece of space rock going to help us free Dr. O?" ask Ethan confuse

"Because thanks to me and the scanners in the Lair. Me and Hayley have found out the radiation from the Meteor when it comes in contact with something or someone frees their inner self . Take for instance they you three fought that monster. At first it seems to be scared of fighting you. But when it came in contact with the meteor. It all of a sudden decided to attack you as it seem to change it's behavior around." replied Professor Hart

"Oh course it makes perfect sense now. Trent must have came in contact with the meteor as he was right next to it as he wanted to help us in our fight like he went from bad to good. I knew Trent wasn't evil." said Kira

"Yes Kira and if me and Professor Hart are right. We can use a piece of the meteor to finally free Tommy from the amber at last." said Hayley

"And once that happens we can use it to help Trent turn good and fight by our side." said Sakura

"So what our we waiting for. Let get that rock so we can free Dr. O." said Conner

All of the sudden the alarms in the lair went off telling everyone that the city was being attack.

"We might have to hold off on that you guys. As it looks like Mesogog decided to send down his monster again." said Jason

"And if the scans from the computer are correct. That freak has bring made stronger then ever before. Looks like it will take everyone of us working together to defeat that creep for good." added Minato

"Well then in that case. You all better get going before that thing destroys the city." said Tsunade

"Yeah you are all needed. But just be careful out there as you don't know what that thing is capable of now." said Rin

"We will be mom. You and the others stay here while me and the others go and take care of Mesogog's monster and the Tyrannodrones." said Sakura putting her hand on Rin's shoulder to reassure her.

"She is right Rin. Sakura and the others know what they are doing. The city needs them." said Tsunade

"You got that right Tsuande. We are needed. Alright you guys lets do it." said Minato

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger Five Red." said Sakura

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform. We are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Drew and Kit at the same time putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that their was a flash of color light. When it faded Minato and the others were in their power up forms and disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Rojobot was attacking the city with some Tyrannodrones hoping to lure out rangers and their allies.

"That's right you humans run away from me. Soon this planet will belong to Mesogog and there is nothing the rangers or their allies can do about it." said Rojobot laughing

With that Rojobot continued on his path to destroy Reefside. When suddenly from out of nowhere he was hit by laser fire that sent him to the ground hard on his back. When Rojobot got to his feet he saw Minato and the others standing in front with their weapons pointed at him and the Tyrannodrones.

"Well it about time you all decided to show up. I was getting bored attacking the city waiting for you. And it looks like you brought some friends to the party." said Rojobot laughing

"I wouldn't be to quick to laugh Rojobot. As your about to go down for good." said Conner pointing his Thundermax Blaster at him

"Well that is tough words coming from a ranger that is about to go down." said Rojobot

"We will see about that freak. As your no match for all of us. So why don't you just give up before you end up destroyed." said Carter

"Me give up to you. I think not as I am going to pound you all in the dirt." said Rojobot

"Well I say you don't have the power as you are depending on the Tyrannodrones to help you defeat us. So I guess that means your no as strong as you think you are." said Eric

"I can beat all of you by myself and I don't need the Tyrannodrones help to defeat you all." said Rojobot

With that the Tyrannodrones disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Rojobot alone to face the rangers and their allies.

"Now that I am alone I think I will destroy you with my bare hands." said Rojobot

"We will see about that as we are going to teach you that you attack the wrong city. You guys ready?" ask Jason

"Yeah we are ready Jason to take this freak down for good." said Ethan

"Well I like to see you all go ahead and try to do that. As I am going to destroy you before you can lay a finger on me." said Rojobot laughing

With that Jason and the others charge at Rojobot with their weapons in hand. Jason and Eric tried to slash Rojobot across the chest with the Power Sword and Quantum Defender in blade . Only for them to be block by Rojobot's arms. When suddenly from out of nowhere Ethan and Carter jump off of Jason and Eric's shoulder's and hit Rojobot with their weapons sending the monster flying backwards. Rojobot then got to his feet to see Minato and Alyssa come at him with Saba and the Crystal saber and fired laser blast from them striking him in the chest follow by Kira and Ryan coming from Rojobot's side hitting him in mid air and sending him crashing to the ground hard. Rojobot then quickly recovered just as Kit appeared in front of him and took a card from his advent deck and insert it into the dragon head on his left arm and said " Attack Vent" . With that a red dragon came out of nowhere and flew straight at Rojobot hitting him right in the chest and sending him flying backwards a couple of feet. At that moment Drew and Dominick showed up in front of Rojobot who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Looks like this freak isn't as tough as he thought he was." said Dominick

"Your right on that one Dominick. So how about the two of us put him out of his misery for good." said Drew smiling under his helmet

"Good I idea Drew. I think it's time we sent him packing." said Dominck smiling as well

With that Dominick switch his blaster on his arm to blade mode. While Drew took a card from his advent deck and inserted it into his blaster and said " Final Vent." and a giant green robot came down from the sky and landed in front of Drew who inserted his blaster into the back of it.

"I think it's time for you Rojobot to say good bye for good." said Drew laughing

With that Drew and Dominick launch their finishing moves at Rojobot who was hit in the chest and fell to the ground hard in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog had seen Drew and Dominick destroy Rojobot with their finishing moves and was angry. All of the sudden Mesogog got to his feet and use his powers on Zeltrax and Elsa who fell to the floor in terrible pain.

"Don't even bother getting up you two . Now as I activate the Hydro Regenerator to make Rojobot grow. I want you two to think about your recent failure and what you both plan on doing the next time to make this one up to me." said Mesogog in a low voice

With that Mesogog activated the Hydro Regenerator to make Rojobot grow. Meanwhile back in downtown Reefside Minato and the others had just ran over to Drew and Dominick who were giving each other a high five for destroying Rojobot.

"Man that was so totally cool you two how you destroyed Rojobot. So Drew do you think you can let me use that robot of your's sometime?" said Ethan amaze

"I think not Ethan as I am the only one can use the cards in my advent deck in battle. But at least we got rid of that creep for good." said Drew

As soon as Drew said that rain started to come down from the sky and hit the spot Rojobot was destroyed. All of the sudden there was a bright flash of light and when it faded standing over everyone was Rojobot who was now the size of a megazord.

"Looks like we celebrated to early you guys." said Kira

"Your right about that Kira. I think it 's time to bring out the zords and finish this freak off for good." said Conner

" I agree with you Conner. Lets bring the zords out. Brachiozord power up." said Minato

With that the Brachiozord appeared in the streets of Reefside and release the three Dinozords from it. With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira jump into the Dinozords and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Minato , Jason, and Sakura called on the Blizzard Force Megazord, Red Dragon Thunderzord, and Red Battlezord which appeared next to the Thundersaurus Megazord ready to battle.

"Nice Zords. To bad I have to destroy them." said Rojobot

"I wouldn't say that freak as your the one going to be destroyed by us." said Sakura

With that the four zords charge at Rojobot head on. Rojobot fired two laser beams from his eyes that hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord and the Thundersaurus Megazord in the chest sending them stumbing backwards a couple of yards. Rojobot then charge the Blizzard Force Megazord only for the Red Battlezord to hit Rojobot in the chest sending the monster flying backwards a couple of feet. Rojobot quickly recoverd just as the Blizzard Force Megazord hit him in the head with it's right arm making Rojobot stumble backwards a good couple of feet. Rojobot then look up to see the four zords standing around him.

"Looks like your time is up Rojobot." said Minato

"No it is not Ranger. As they say he who flees lives to fight another day and that is what I plan on doing." said Rojobot

With that Rojobot ran away through a opening in the four zords who took off after him to finish the job. All of a sudden from out of nowhere the Dino Stegozord appeared in front of Rojobot blocking his escape route.

"What is Trent doing here?" demanded Conner shock

"He is here to help us. I knew he would help us." replied Kira

Meanwhile Rojobot was looking at the Dino Stegozord angry.

"Out of my way Ranger." said Rojobot

"I don't think so freak. As your not going anywhere. Dino Stegozord attack." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegzord launch the Drago Stringer at Rojobot that ended up hitting him in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Rojobot.

"Alright I am out of here." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegozord walk away from the battle with Kira yelling to Trent to stay. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog had seen the Dino Stegozord destroy Rojobot without breaking a sweat and it made him angry.

"I can't believe this the rangers have defeated another of my monsters and what worse is that Trent Mercer help them out. I swear on this day I will make Trent help me in my plans to bring back the age of the Dinosaurs to this planet. One way or the other." said Mesogog in a angry voice making Elsa and Zeltrax back away from their master in fear

Meanwhile in the clearing where the meteor laid. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were coming into the clearing on their raptor cycles. When suddenly Conner press a button on his raptor cycle that fired a laser at the meteor that hit it and blew it apart into pieces. Once that was done the three of them stop their raptor cycles in the clearing and demorph and stood over the remains of the remains of the meteor as Conner pick up a piece of it.

"So do you guys think this piece of space rock will help Hayley free Dr. O from the amber?" ask Ethan

"According to Hayley and Profeesor Hart it will. Now lets get back to the lair and give Hayley this rock." replied Conner

With that the three of them disappeared into three beams of color light. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Hayley was standing next to a machine that she built thanks to Professor Hart's help that was standing in front of Tommy and her and everyone else were waiting for the others to return with the piece of the meteor. When all of a sudden there was three beams of light that enter the lair to reveal Conner, Ethan, and Kira with the piece of the meteor.

"It's about time you guys finally made it back here in one piece." said Hayley

"Well we would have been here sooner. But we had to pick up a piece of that meteor that you wanted us to get." said Conner handing Hayley the piece of meteor

"Hey Hayley. Since the meteor turn Trent good. Could we use it to fight the effects of Trent's Dino Gem? Ask Kira curious

"We met be able to Kira. But first I think we should try freeing Tommy first." replied Hayley

With that Hayley put the meteor into the device that was pointed at Tommy.

"Alright you guys. Cross your fingers." said Hayley

With that Hayley press the button on the machine as it came to life and fired a beam of energy at the amber that Tommy was in and started to make it melt away. All of the sudden smoke started to come out of the machine as did sparks. When all of the sudden fire broke out of the machine which made Hayley shut it down and Kira pick up the burnt remains of the meteor.

"So much for the rock. It's fried." said Kira

"Who cares Kira. Take a look a Tommy. He is free." said Sakura as tears came down her face.

All of a sudden Sakura ran over to Tommy who was now free from the Amber and hug him tightly as the others walk over to him.

"Tommy it's good to see your finally free from that amber prison. You had everyone of us worried including Sakura here." said Tsunade

"I know Lady Tsunade as I could hear and see everything that was going on in the Lair while I was trap. I am glad that you and the others are here as I being wondering about you all since Sakura told me about you. Besides it seems you guys were in good hands with my clone here leading you in battle." said Tommy looking at Minato

"Yes they were Tommy and I am glad to see your free and unharm." said Minato

"Well don't forget us Tommy. We came down here because we were all worried about you as your our brother we couldn't stand by and not help your team out anyway we could." said Carter

"I know Carter. Which is why I am thankful to all of you for being here. Now I think it's time for me to get out of my ranger form and we can talk some more about what's being going on." said Tommy

With that Tommy step back from everyone and said "Power Down." expecting to demorph right away. When to the surprise of everyone nothing happen and it had them worried.

"Tommy what is wrong. How come your not demorph?" ask Hinata worried

"I don't know Hinata. But let me try one more time. Power Down." said Tommy

As soon as Tommy finish saying that nothing happen again as he was still standing in front of everyone morph.

"I think we got a big problem here." said Tommy looking at everyone through his helmet.

That's it for it for this chapter. So what do you think about the fact that Rin is Sakura's mother and that I made Carter, Eric, and Alyssa Tommy's siblings and the fact that Dominick from Powers Jungle Fury Ryan Steel's brother. Also what did you think about the fight between Rojobot and the rangers and their new allies as well as the cliffhanger at the end. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's thought's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Dino Lair everyone was looking at Tommy who was still morph with a confuse look on their faces at what had happen to Tommy until Ethan decided to speak .

"Ah Dr. O I know the suit looks cool and all. But do you think you can stop kidding around?" said Ethan

"I wish I were Ethan. Somehow when Trent froze me in that amber. My Dino Gem and Morpher somehow must have re molcularize." said Tommy

"What does that mean?" ask Conner confuse

"It means his stuck in ranger form." replied Hayley

"So does that mean Tommy can never demorph?" ask Ino afraid

"As of right now. He can't Ino. But me and Professor Hart will find someway of demoprhing Tommy if it's the last thing we do." replied Hayley

"Well that alright as long as long as Tommy isn't trap anymore then I am fine with the way he is for now." said Sakura

"Yeah and don't worry Bro. Until we can get you demorph we will do whatever ti takes to make your life eaiser." said Jason putting a shoulder on Tommy to reassure him.

"Thanks Jason that means a lot coming from you." said Tommy

" Well that is good and all. But what about Mesogog and Trent as I can image he isn't good anymore." said Tsunade concern

"I know Tsunade. Which is why we have to be on the lookout for Trent or Mesogog . As I can image it will not be long until one of them attacks the city. " said Tommy

"Well if that happens Tommy. You can count on me and the others to back you up against them." said Ryan

"Yeah with all of us working together there will be no way for Mesogog and Trent to beat us." said Drew

"Yeah you got that right Drew. As there's 15 of us and only one of Trent. So there's no way he can defeat us." said Kit giving Drew a high five.

"I don't know you guys. Trent might have something up his sleeve in case we all fight him at once. So I think we should be on our guards at all times." said Carter

"I agree with Carter. Trent or Mesogog might decided to attacks us when we are alone. So we all should be on our guards at all times in case either one of them attacks us alone." said Alyssa

At that moment the alarm in the Dino Lair went off alerting everyone of a attack in the city.

"What's going on ?" ask Dominick as the alarm kept going off

"I am afraid that it appears that Trent has decided to attack the city with the Dino Stegozord ." replied Professor Hart

With that the computer screen came on showing the Dino Stegozord attacking Downtown Reefside causing a lot of damage.

"Looks like the effects of the meteor must have wore off." said Kira

". Well I for one am not waiting here and let him attack Reefside. I say we finish him off for good." said Conner

"Your right about that Conner. Which is why you three will go with Sakura and Minato and try to stop his attack on the city at once. While me and Hayley take care of things here." said Tommy

"You got it Tommy. You can count on us." said Minato

"Yeah don't worry we will take care of Trent by ourselves and drive from the city." said Sakura

"Are you sure that is a good idea Sakura as Trent almost took you and the others out last time if it wasn't for Minato showing up." said Rin worried

"Don't worry mom. Me and the other rangers can take care of ourselves.." replied Sakura

"Sakura right Miss Haruno. They prove to us they have what it takes to take on people like Mesogog and Trent and beat them. So you don't have anything to worry about." said TenTen

"You got that right TenTen. Alright you guys lets do it." said Minato

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

With that there was a bright flash of light and when it faded standing in front of everyone was Conner and the others in their ranger forms ready for battle. With that they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside Trent was attacking the city with the Dino Stegozord destroying everything in his path. When suddenly he saw five beams of color light touch the ground below to reveal Conner, Ethan, Kira, Sakura, and Minato.

"Well it's about time you rangers showed up. I was getting kinda of bored attacking the city waiting for you to show yourselves. So where are the rest of you?" said Trent laughing through the speakers of the Dino Stegozord.

"We don't need the others to take care of you Trent. Alright you guys. It's time to bring out the zords and take care of this guy." said Minato

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira called on the Brachiozord and it appeared in the streets of Reefside and open it's doors and release the three Dinozords which the three of them jump into as they combine them to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Minato and Sakura called on the Wild Force Megazord , Blizzard Force Megazord, and the Red Battlezord. The four zords then stood in front of the Dino Stegozord ready to fight.

" So four zords against my Dino Stegozord. I say the odds are in my favor." said Trent

" We will see about that Trent. Lets do it you guys." said Conner

With that the four zords charge at the Dino Stegozord. The Thundersaurus and Blizzard Force Megazord tried to hit the Dino Stegozord in the chest with their right fist only for them to be block by the Dino Stegozord's weapon which it then use to hit both megazords and sent them stumbling backwards. The Dino Stegozord look up to see the Red Battlezord hit it in the chest with both of it's fist repeatedly. Sending it stumbling backwards a couple of feet. The Dino Stegozord look up to see the Wild Force Megazord come at it with it's Fin Blade hitting it in the chest sending it to the ground hard.

"Alright time to bring this up a notch. Ankylozord Power Up." said Minato

With that the Ankylozord headed over to the Wild Force Megazord and combine it with it.

"Count us in to. Auxillery Zords power up." said Conner

With that Dimetrozord and Celphalazord appeared.

"Perfect. Containment fields on line." said Trent

With a wave of his sword two gold balls of light came out of the Dino Stegozord and headed towards the two Dinozords. Once the two balls of light hit them there was a flash of gold light. When it faded the Dimetrozord and Cephalazord were in two brown barrels with strange devices hook up to them.

"Our Dinozords. Gave them back to us." demanded Conner

"Sorry but they belong to me now." replied Trent

"Trent you got to stop this right now. Your losing control of yourself." said Kira

"It looks like I am in control from where I am standing." said Trent smiling under his helmet

With that the Dino Stegozord fired two laser beams from it's eyes that hit the ground in front of the four zords and covered the area in smoke. When it cleared there was no sigh of Trent or the capture Dinozords.

"I don't believe this. Trent got away with our Dinozords." said Ethan slamming his fist on the counsel in front of him.

"Don't worry you guys. We will find a way to get the Dinozords back from Trent no matter what." said Sakura

"Sakura's right you guys. We will get them back no matter what. Now I think we should head back to the Lair to see what Tommy and the others have found out while we were gone." said Minato

With that the five of them headed back to the Dino Lair in five beams of color light. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Hayley and Tommy were looking at the computer screen in front of them that showed the two capture Dinozords with the strange devices attach to them being held in some sort of force field. When suddenly Conner, Ethan, Kira, Sakura, and Minato enter the Dino Lair in five beams of light and took off their helmets.

"Hayley any luck yet finding a way to get the Dinozords back from Trent?" ask Kira

"Afraid not Kira . As Trent has put them in some sort of force field that is keeping us from getting to them and those devices he attach to them seem to be some sort of bomb." replied Hayley

" Well I for one have had enough of Trent and what he has done so far to us." said Ethan angry

"It's not his fault you guys. It's the Dino Gem that is making him do these things." said Kira

"I don't care whose fault it's is. We either find a way to deal with Trent or things are going to get ugly." said Conner angry

"Slow down there Conner. I was in Trent's shoes once and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my friends never giving up on me." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Conner. Tommy was evil once like Trent and look how he turn out." said Sakura

"So we don't give up on Trent just yet. So what now?" ask Ethan

"You three keep a low profile at school and watch your backs around Trent in case he shows up looking for trouble. While the rest of us stay here and come up with plan to deal with him." replied Tommy

"Sounds like a good plan to me Dr. O." said Kira

"It is Kira and don't worry all of us will be here in the Lair keeping a eye out for trouble." said Hinata

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira left the Lair to head home for the night and relax from their fight with Trent well Tommy and the others work on a plan to deal with Trent and his Dino Gem. Meanwhile in Mesogog's Fortress. Mesogog was trying to thin of a plan to make Trent join his side. When suddenly Zeltrax came into the lab.

"May lord the White Ranger as succeed in taking two of the Rangers Dinozords." said Zeltrax bowing

"Well Zeltrax. So far the White Ranger has proven to be neither with us or against us. I can't let such power allow to run loose no longer." said Mesogog

"Then perhaps it's time we force the White Ranger to join us." said Zeltrax

"Zeltrax you have much to learn. We can't force anyone to do what is not in their nature. But that doesn't mean we can't change their behavior. Which is why I want you to make a special monster just for the White Ranger." said Zeltrax

"But what about the Rangers and their allies my lord. They have proven to be a much bigger problem then we first thought they were." said Zeltrax

"Yes your are right on that one my dear Zeltrax. The Rangers have proven to be a bigger problem then I thought they were as they keep increasing in number and not to mention their armor allies. But rest assure I will find a way to deal with them sooner or later." replied Mesogog

"I think I might have the answer for you my lord." said Elsa

"And what kinda of answer do you have that can lp us beat the Rangers and their allies Elsa?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well my lord. I have being going over the last few battles of the Rangers and their fights against the White Ranger and I ran some scans to see if I could pick up anything I could find useful. That could help us defeat the Rangers and I have found something most interesting about the Red Zeo Ranger from the scans." replied Elsa smiling

"What could be so interesting about the Red Zeo Ranger as she is the same as all of the others?" ask Zeltrax annoyed

"Ah you would be wrong there you stupid Cycborg. As when I ran the scans on the Red Zeo Ranger. I found she was giving off some sort of strange energy that seem to come from her very body." replied Elsa

"What sort of energy are you talking about Elsa?" ask Mesogog more curious

"Well my lord the energy that is coming from the Red Zeo Ranger's body seems to be made by her some way. If my memory serves me correctly my lord. I heard of stories of a far off place called the Elemental Countries where their people who are ninja that make this some kind of energy that they called Chakra to perform stuff called Jutsu. And I believe that the Red Zeo Ranger comes from the Elemental Countries as she is giving off the same energy that is reported that people with Charka give off. What I am getting at my lord. Is if we can find some way to harness this Chakra and apply to our monsters . Then I believe we can defeat the rangers and their allies no problem and get the Dino Gems at last." replied Elsa

"That may be good and all. But we have no idea where to even look for these Elemental Countries. Must least find a way to harness this so called Chakra that you speak of Elsa. So I see this as a waste of our time." said Zeltrax angry

"Ah but you would be wrong my dear Zeltrax. As I to have heard of these Elemental Countries myself. Which is why after explosion on the Island. I decided to try and locate them in case something of interest cam up from them that we could use against the Rangers. Which is why thanks to my lab's computer's I have the location of them in case I ever need either you and Elsa to go there to receive something of interest for me. Elsa I trust you have heard of one of the legendary Sannin Orochimaru?" replied Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Yes I have my lord. According to my memory of the files I read on him. He left the Village Hidden in the Leafs because of the experiments he was performing on the ninja there to find a way to make himself immortal. Until his teacher the Third Hokage found out what he was doing and chase him out of the Village. Where after several years later he form his own village and attack the Leaf Village until he was stop once again by the Third Hokage who gave up his life to try and kill him. Unfortunately for the Leaf Village Orochimaru escape which his life back to his village. Why do you ask me of him my lord?" ask Elsa confuse

"Because I believe that this Orochimaru and his experiments he did could be useful to us in defeat the Rangers and their new armor allies. Which is why I am sending you Elsa to the Elemental Countries to find out where Orochimaru is hiding and convince him to join forces with us to defeat the rangers and get the Dino Gems in exchange for me helping him get his hands on immortality. Do you have any problems with the orders I have given you?" replied Mesogog

"No my lord. I will leave for the Elemental Countries at once as soon as I take care of things at Reefside High. As I can image it will take me awhile to find out the location of Orochimaru's hideout. But I will not fail you my lord." said Elsa bowing

"See that you don't Elsa or you will wish that I have never given you this order in the first place." said Mesogog

With that Elsa left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile at Reefside High. Conner was on his way to school . When suddenly Trent appeared out of the pillar of the building ahead of Conner.

"You know Conner. It's not safe to walk to school alone." said Trent smiling

"How did you just do that Trent?" demanded Conner

"You guys aren't the only ones with Dino Gem Power. " replied Trent

"Trent I don't want to fight you." said Conner

"Well that makes one of us then. White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent as his morpher appeared

With that there was a flash of light and when it faded standing in front of Conner was Trent in his ranger form ready to fight.

"Bring it on Red Ranger." said Trent

"If that's the way it has to be Trent. Then I will not go easy on you. Dino Thunder Power Up." said Conner as his morpher appeared

With that there was a flash of red light as Conner morph into his ranger form.

"Show me what you got Trent." said Conner

"No problem." said Trent

With that they charge each other. Conner threw a punch at Trent who avoided it and deliver a kick to Conner's chest making Conner stumble backwards. Conner quickly recovered as Trent came at him with a punch aim at his head . Which Conner grab a hold of and held Trent in place.

"Trent it doesn't have to be this way. Let us help you." said Conner

"I don't need anyone's help. Especially your's." said Trent angry

With that Trent did a flip and got out of Conner's grasp. Trent then took his sword out and aim it at Conner. Who quickly brought out his Thundermax blaster and pointed it at Trent.

"Fire." shouted Trent and Conner at the same time

With that the two of them fired a laser blast from their weapons and hit each other right in the chest creating sparks and smoke on their body. When the smoke cleared Conner and Trent drop their weapons and both fell to the ground hard on their backs . At that moment a invisiportal appeared over their heads as Zeltrax and a monster appeared before them.

"Which one should I infect master?" ask the monster

"Just the white one as lord Mesogog ordered us." replied Zeltrax

"Oh course. Leave it to me." said the monster

With that the monster lifted up one of his arms and fired a gold beam of light at Trent that hit him and force him to demorph as Conner watch.

"What the hell did you two freak do to Trent?" demanded Conner as he started to get back on his feet

"It doesn't concern you Red Ranger. Now we must be going now. But we will take care of you and the others later." replied Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax and the monster disappeared through another invisiportal leaving Conner and Trent alone. Once they were gone Conner got back to his feet and demorph and ran over to Trent who was still on the ground.

"Trent are you alright?" ask Conner concern as he help Trent back on his feet

"Yeah I am fine Conner. But I think I am better then before. I feel like my old self." replied Trent looking at Conner

When Trent said that Conner had a look of confusion on his face as he and Trent decided to head to school to inform the others of what had happen to Trent. Meanwhile at Reefside High. Ethan and Kira were on their way to class. When they were suddenly stop by Principal Randell.

"You two stop right there. I need to talk to you about Dr. Oliver ." said Principal Randell

With that Ethan and Kira stop in their tracks and look at Principal Randell.

"What is ti you want to know about Dr. O ?" ask Kira annoyed

"Well I would like the two of you to tell me what Dr. Oliver is doing at home. As he just called me saying he couldn't come to school and teach because he suddenly got sick" replied Principal Randell

"Well all we got to say Principal Randell is that Dr. O hasn't being very well as of late. But we will be sure to tell him to that you ask about him when we see him next." said Ethan

'Well then in that case. Be sure to also tell him if he wants to have a job when he returns that he better not make up anymore excuses saying his home sick in bed. But unfortunately for you two. I have to leave early today as I have to go someplace for a while and I probably will be gone for the next couple of days. But when I return I expect Dr. Oliver to call me and tell me why he decided to not teach for today. Now if you two excuse me. I have to get things together before I leave." said Principal Randell

With that Principal Randell left to go o her office to get things in order before she left. Once she was gone Ethan and Kira saw Conner coming out from behind the bleachers of the soccer field looking at the two of them.

"Conner what are you doing there?" ask Kira annoyed

"I am here because I have being waiting for you two to show up as I have something to tell you about Trent." replied Conner

"What happen to Trent this time Conner?" ask Ethan curious

"I think it's better if I show you two myself." replied Conner

With that Ethan and Kira followed Conner to the bleachers where they saw Trent sitting looking normal.

"I don't know what happen to Trent. But I think he reform." said Conner

"But how is that possible?" ask Kira

"I think it is because one of Mesogog's attacks backfired on him and made him normal again." replied Conner

"Why would Mesgog make a monster that would make Trent good?" ask Ethan confuse

"That I still haven't figured out yet." replied Conner looking at Ethan

"Trent is that you?" ask Kira looking at Trent

" Yeah it's really me this time Kira. Whatever happen with Mesogog's monster must have release the Dino Gem's hold over me." replied Trent

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me." said Ethan confuse

"Guys look I am real sorry for everything that I have done to you. But you got to know it wasn't really me doing that stuff as it was the Dino Gem. If there is any way that I can make it up to you. Just name it." said Trent

"How about giving us back our zords for starters." said Ethan

"Of course. Meet me at the warehouse district this afternoon and I will return your zords to you. And I may even have a peace offering for you." said Trent

"Fine with us Trent. Let us go back to the Dino Lair and let us tell Dr. O and the others what happen and we will meet you at the warehouse district." said Conner

"Of course. I be looking forward to it." said Trent

With that Trent left the bleachers leaving Conner, Ethan, and Kira alone to go to class and tell Tommy and the others what happen to Trent after school. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's fortress. Mesogog was talking someone in his lab.

"So I trust the rangers fell for our little ploy?" ask Mesogog

"Hook line and sinker . The fools don't know what is in store for them. Now I held up my end of the deal. I expect for you to hold up your end." said Trent coming out of the shadows

"But of course . I would never cheat my ally of mine." replied Mesogog

"We are not allies. It's like you said. You scratch my back and I scratch your's. Now if you excuse I have to prepare for the rangers and their armor allies to show up like we plan." said Trent angry

With that Trent left Mesogog alone in the lab.

"We shall see about you not being a ally. As I have plans for you White Ranger and I will not take no for a answer." said Mesogog laughing

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair. Conner, Ethan, and Kira had told Tommy and the others what had happen between Trent and Mesogog's monster and how it had turn Trent good again. Once they finish talking Conner look at Tommy.

"So what do you think about what we told what happen to Trent Dr. O?" ask Conner

"I would like to believe you three about Trent being turn to good by one of Mesogog's monster's. But none of what you told us guys makes any sense to me." replied Tommy

"Yeah. Why would Mesogog create a monster that would turn Trent good as it would only make us stronger then before. Something doesn't feel right with this one as it has the word trap written all over it." said Sakura

"But Trent seem to be very sorry for what he did you two. Could there be anyway that he really has being turn to good." said Kira

"Kira it would be nice if what you three say what happen to Trent was true. But take it from us. Don't believe everything you see as it could be a lie to get us into a false sense of security." said Jason

"I agree with Jason. It would be just like Mesogog to trick us into thinking Trent was good. Only for us to learn later that it was a lie along to destroy us and take us out for good." said Minato

" So what do you guys suggest we do then?" ask Ethan curious

"Right now we will go on ahead and met up with Trent and see if he is really on our side. But we should stay on our guards in case this meeting is really a trap." replied Tommy

"I agree with Tommy. If this is really a trap set by Mesogog. Then we should let him think we aren't on to him as it could let him know we are on to him." said Ryan

"And whose knows. Maybe Trent really is on our side and wants to help us in our fight against Mesogog. I mean it never to good to hope ." said Alyssa

" Well I for one hope Alyssa is right about this one. We could use Trent's help with Mesogog. As I have the feeling that he is up to no good." said Eric

"Well if it is a trap. Then we will make sure it fails and backfires on Mesogog." said Drew

"Yeah with all of us watching each other's back. There is no way Trent or Mesgog can pull over one on us." added Kit

"Besides were a team now and there's nothing Mesogog and Trent can do to change that." said Carter

"Your right on that one Carter. I say we go and see if this meeting of Trent's is really a trap." said Dominick

"Well I hope you all are right as something tells me that Mesogog has something real big plan for you guys in the future as I have a bad feeling about him." said Hayley

"Your probably right on that one Hayley. But I have been thinking about something real hard lately and it has me worried big time." said Tsunade

" What would that be Lady Tsunade?" ask Rin curious

"Well I been wondering what would happen if Mesogog and Orochimaru would ever to meet one another. If those two ever met and decided to team up. It would mean only big trouble not only for Tommy and the others. But the Leaf Village and the rest of the Elemental Countries as well." replied Tsunade

"You might be right on that one Lady Tsunade. But I highly doubt that Mesogog knows about the Elemental Countries and Orochimaru. Must least where to find him. So we don't have anything to worry about." said Shizune

"Shizune's right. I highly doubt that Mesogog and Orochimaru will ever meet and team up as Mesogog probably doesn't have no idea the Elemental Countries exist like the rest of the people outside of them." said Ino

"But what if he does Ino and he decides to look for Orochimaru and teams up with him. There is always that chance he knows about him and our home." said Hinata worried

"If he does Hinata. Then will we stop him and Orochimaru if they ever decided to team up as evil will never win. Now that we got that settled. It think it's time we go meet up with Trent and see if this meeting with him is a trap or not." said Tommy looking at everyone

"Tommy is right. You guys should get going and be on your guard at all times as this could be a trap." said Professor Hart

"You got it Professor Hart. Alright you guys let do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

" Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

" Trooper Transform. We Are V.R. ." said Ryan

" Kamen Rider." said Drew and Kit at the same time as they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that their was a bright flash of light. When it faded Conner and the others were in their power up forms. With that they disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile in the warehouse district Trent was sitting next to something covered in a white sheet waiting for Tommy and the others to show up. When suddenly different color beams of light came into the warehouse Trent was in to reveal Tommy and the others in their power up forms ready to battle.

"Ah you guys finally decided to show up." said Trent looking at them

"Yeah we did as Conner, Ethan, and Kira told us you were turn good again by Mesogog's monster." said Tommy glaring at Trent under his helmet

"Ah Dr. O good to see you are alright. I am sorry about what I put you and everyone through." said Trent

"Well that is good and all Trent. But we don't see our zords around here. So where are they?" said Conner

"Just be patient Conner. You will get the zords soon. But first I thought we start with the peace offering I told you guys about." said Trent

With that Trent walk over to the thing that was covered in a white sheet and lifted it off to reveal a black A.T.V. With gold diamonds on it with a black dragon like figure coming out of the front him of it.

"Ah man Sweet." said Ethan in amazement

"I though you guys could use the help against Mesgog's monsters. So I built this to help in your fight against him. So who wants to try it out first?" ask Trent

"Make way for me." said Ethan

"I don't think so Ethan. As I think that thing has may name written all over it." said Tommy stopping Ethan in his tracks

"Ah man." said Ethan angry

With that Tommy walk over to the A.T.V. and look it over it with amazement and climb into the diver seat.

"Nice work Trent. I see it has a twelve stroke engine." said Tommy looking at Trent

"Yeah it does." said Trent

"Trent they don't make twelve stroke engines." said Tommy

"And Mesogog doesn't make monster's that turn people nice." said Trent with a evil smile

With that Trent quickly press a button on the A.T.V starting it it up and then kick it making the engine roar to life.

"Guys it's a trap." said Tommy as he grab a hold of the A.T.V. as it took off

With that the A.T.V. took off out of the warehouse leaving Trent alone with the others.

"Trent you will pay for this." said Conner looking at Trent

With that Trent whistled and a white A.T.V. appeared from out of nowhere before Trent.

"No way." said Kira

"See you later. Suckers." said Trent smiling

With that Trent flip high into that sir as he was covered in a white light and morph into the White Ranger and landed in the driver's seat of the A.T.V. and took off out of the warehouse.

"Came on you guys we have to help Tommy." said Sakura

With that Sakura and the others started to head out of the warehouse. When suddenly they were stop in their tracks by Mesogog's monster and some Tyrannodrones.

"Your not going anywhere as you have to get through me and the Tyranndrones." said the monster

"Fine with us. As you pick on the wrong people today to fight." said Eric angry

"Alright you guys let's show these freaks. Who they are messing with." said Minato

With that Minato and the others charge the monster and the Tyrannodrones head on. Meanwhile outside of the warehouse district. Tommy was trying his hardest to gain control of the A.T.V. as it was going out of control and heading towards a park car.

"Okay Tommy think of something quick or your going to be crashing into that park car." said Tommy

With that Tommy started to think real quick until his eyes came to his Brachio Staff and it gave him a idea.

"Alright here goes nothing. Brachio Staff." said Tommy

With that Tommy quickly took out the Brachio Staff and slam the tip of it into the controls of the A.T.V. making sparks come out of it. Once that was done. Tommy grab a hold of the handle bars and with a pull on the brake handles. The A.T.V. came to a stop a few inches in front of the car.

"Man that was to close for comfort, I hope Sakura and the others are alright." said Tommy

All of a sudden Tommy heard a sound of engine coming towards him from somewhere. When all of a sudden Trent appeared on his A.T.V. Jumping over the car and Tommy. Stopping a few feet in front of him

"Prepare to meet your end Black Ranger." said Trent reviving up his A.T.V. Engine

"Not going to happen Trent. As your going down right here." said Tommy grabbing a hold of his A.T.V.'s handle bars once again.

"Prove it to me then Black Ranger as you have no chance against me now." said Trent

"Fine with me Trent." said Tommy

With that the two charge each other on their A.T.V.'s head on. Trent fired a few sliver laser blast at Tommy who barely mange to avoid them by swinging out of the way with his A.T.V. in time. Tommy then fired a few gold laser blast at Trent. Who avoided just in time by swinging out of the way and fired another round of silver laser fire that hit Tommy's A.T.V. and sent Tommy spinning towards the wall. Tommy quickly slam on the brakes and stop before he hit the wall. Tommy then look up to see Trent stop in front of him.

"Nice moves old man. But I think I see how the rest of your friends are doing and finish them off for good." said Trent

" That's not going to happen Trent. As I will stop you before you do. Even if I have to destroy you." said Tommy angry

"I like to see you try Dr. Oliver. But you have to catch me first." said Trent laughing

With that Trent quickly took off back towards the warehouse where the others were. Tommy quickly started his A.T.V. back up and took off after him. Meanwhile back in the warehouse Sakura and the others had mange to take out the Tyrannodrones no problem and Drew was in front of the monster ready to finish him off. Drew quickly took out a card from his Advent Deck and inserted it into his blaster and said "Final Vent." and a green robot appeared in front of him and Drew inserted his blaster into the back of it.

"I think it's time for you to say good bye for good you freak." said Drew smiling underneath his helmet

With that Drew launch a few missiles from the robot that ended up hitting the monster and making sparks and smoke appear on it's body. When the smoke cleared Drew and the others saw that the monster was still up. But look badly injured.

" I gave you credit you armor fool. You mange to injured me this time. But the next time it will be a whole different outcome. As I plan to destroy all of you with my bare hands. So until next time farewell and I hope you enjoy what time you all have left." said the monster in a angry voice

With that the monster disappeared through a invisiportal. Once the monster was gone. Drew and the others heard what sounded like a engine coming there way. When suddenly to the surprise of everyone. Trent came into the warehouse on his A.T.V. With Tommy close behind him. As he stop in front of the everyone while Tommy came to a stop in front of Sakura and the others looking like he was trying to protect them from Trent.

"Well looks like my friends didn't mange to get rid of you for me." said Trent

"Well they were no match for us. Like you aren't." replied Sakura angry

"Trent I don't know why your working for Mesogog now. But you can't trust him." said Tommy

"Who say I do. I got what I want and I don't need Mesogog anymore. So I think I will leave you all alone right now as I am not in the mode to destroy any of you." said Trent

"What about our zords?" ask Kira

"You can say good bye to them for good. Now if you can excuse me. I have someplace to be at." said Trent

With that Trent took off leaving Tommy and the others alone.

"Great Trent trick us and now he is going to destroy our zords as well." said Conner angry

"That's not going to happen Conner as long as we are around. Now let's get back to the Dino Lair and see what Hayley and Professor Hart can come up with." said Tommy

With that said Tommy and the others disappeared into different beams of color light leaving the warehouse empty. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab . Mesogog was looking at Zeltrax and his monster with a angry look on his face.

"I don't believe this. The White Ranger has double cross me and what's worse he let the rangers and their allies get away unharm." shouted Mesogog angry

"I know me lord. We should have never have trusted the White Ranger in the first place. So what is your next move now my lord?" ask Zeltrax

"Right now I want you Zeltrax to use the DNA radomizer and use every bit of it's power to make your monster stronger. And then when the White Ranger reappears I want you to send your monster down and get rid of him for good. I don't like people making me into a fool and get away with it." replied Mesogog angry

"Yes my lord. I will do as you order at once. And when the White Ranger shows up. My monster will finish him off for good." said Zeltrax bowing

"See that he does Zeltrax. Or it will be your fault if he fails me and then I will take my anger out on you. Do you understand?" said Mesogog

"Crystal Clear my lord. I will not fail you." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax left to go carry out Mesogog's oreders. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Conner and the others were looking at Tommy with their helmets off.

"Let me get this straight. Trent trick us by letting us think Mesogog's monster turn his back to good. So he could convince us to take the trick A.T.V?" ask Conner confuse

"Trent taking a deal with Mesogog. That is a whole new low." said Kira

"Not to mention risky. Trent was suppose to destroy us and he didn't. Man I bet Mesogog is angry now." said Ethan

"Lighting a candle at both ends. Trent is bound to get burn." said Tommy

"And I may just know how to get the fire started." said Hayley

"How Hayley?" ask Conner

"First things is we have to draw out Trent and when he does. Mesogog will no doubt send down his monster to finish Trent off for good. When he does we will capture him as I just discovered that the monster beams is what we need to break the force field around the Dinozords and get them back." replied Hayley

"That's good and all Hayley. But how are Tommy and the others suppose to capture Mesogog's monster. As I can image Mesogog will no doubt use this DNA radomizer to make him almost next to impossible to beat?" ask Tsunade

"Simple Lady Tsunade. We will our secret weapon that me and Hayley have being working on for awhile." replied Tommy

"Tommy I don't think that is not such a wise idea right now. As we haven't even finish testing it yet and for all we know it could end up causing more harm and good." said Hayley

"Hayley we have no choice in this matter. Mesogog has become to aggressive now with his attacks. Not to mention we have to deal with Trent as well. So we need every advantage we can get and that includes our secret weapon Hayley." said Tommy

" I guess your right Tommy. But I hope for all our sakes this doesn't backfire on us." said Hayley

With that Hayley went over to the wall where the safe was located and open it and took something out of it. Hayley then walk over to Tommy and the others carrying what look like a gold and silver power morpher with a gold power coin with a strange design on it.

"Bro don't tell me that is what I think it is." said Jason

"Yes Jason. This power coin that Hayley has in her hands use to belong to Delphine the White Alien Ranger. That Billy sent me and Hayley from Aquitar in case we needed it in our fight against Mesogog." said Tommy

"Tommy you can't be serious about using that thing. As you know what almost happen to me when Trey gave me the Gold Ranger powers. They almost killed me and those powers will do the same thing for whoever uses them." said Jason shock

"Not if what me and Tommy did to it works." said Hayley

"What do you means by that Hayley?" ask Ryan confuse

"What she means Ryan. Is that me and her have found a way to make the powers safe for a human to use. Without the dangerous side effects that come with using them." replied Tommy

"What do you mean by that Tommy?" ask Carter curious

"What Tommy means is that. We mange to make these powers safe by combining them with other ranger powers that were use by humans rangers and should cancel out the dangerous side effects of the power coin in theory." replied Hayley

"What sort of other ranger powers are we talking about here?" ask Alyssa curious

"Well Alyssa. We combine the White Alien Ranger powers with what remain of Billy's old power coin. Along with Andros's morpher that he gave me after our little mission to the moon was over with. Not to mention the pink galaxy ranger powers making the White Alien power coin safe to be use on a human." replied Tommy

"Also me and Tommy have mange to build a new megazord more powerful then ever before called the Battlefleet Megazord that should give us the edge in battle. We also mange to rebuild the Centarus and Stratoforce Megazords from their remains and make them more powerful then ever. But the way these powers work is still just a theory so far. As we haven't really have time to test them as we been working on them ever since Sakura became a ranger. So they could reject or even cause harm to the person who is using them." said Hayley

"There is also another problem with them as well." added Tommy

"What sort of problem?" ask Sakura afraid of the answer

"Well Sakura. These powers were design for a female ranger in mind. And since we most of us are rangers already and Hayley doesn't plan on using these powers on herself. That leaves us with six other people in this room that can use them." replied Tommy looking at Tsunade, TenTen, Hinata, Rin, and Ino

" I know where you are going with this Tommy. But I am afraid that I am a little to old to become a ranger. So you can count me out on this one." said Tsunade

"You have to count me out as well Tommy. I mean I prefer to be a ninja and not try and save the world as a Power Ranger." said Shizune

"I afraid I have to decline as well. Tommy as I think I had enough problems with evil people in the past and I prefer to not get involve." said Rin

"You can count me out as well. I prefer to talk things out first and not fight if I can avoid it." said Hinata

" I agree with Hinata. I may like to fight against other ninja back in the village. But this is a whole other thing together and I think I prefer to sit on the sidelines and watch where it safe." said TenTen nervous

"I guess that leaves only you Ino as your the only one out of the rest of the people here that can take on these powers and help us in our fight against Mesogog and Trent. But who don't want to join us as a ranger. I will not push you to say yes." said Tommy looking at Ino

"Are you kidding me Tommy. Of course I will join you guys as a Power Ranger. Besides I can't leave my best friend in the entire world Sakura hanging as she is the closest thing to a sister I have. So you can count me in as a member of the team." said Ino

"That is brave of you Ino. But you know these powers might not even work on you and could reject or even harm you in the process." said Hayley

"I know the risk involve. But that will not change my mind at all." replied Ino with a brave face

"Alright then. I guess we can at least give it a shot as we have nothing else to lose. All you need to do is hold the morpher in front of you and say "It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." and if me theory is right. You should end up in your ranger form without any problems." said Hayley handing Ino the morpher

"I got it Hayley. Alright here goes nothing. It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

With that the lair was engulf in a bright white light making everyone in the room cover there eyes. When it faded and everyone look. They saw standing in front of them in Ino's place was the White Alien Ranger right down to the sword on her back and the laser pistol on her left hip with the only difference now was that the pink Quasar Saber was strap to her right hip. With that Ino put her hands on her helmet and took off it revealing her smiling face underneath.

"Looks like it work Hayley." said Ino

"I guess it did. So how do you feel right now?" ask Hayley curious

"I feel just fine Hayley. Except for the fact that I feel like I can take on anything now." replied Ino

"Well that is good to know Ino. Now I think we should go now and lure out Trent so we can put our plan into action." said Tommy

" I agree with you Tommy. Let's do it. Back to action." said Minato

With that Minato and the others put their helmets back on and disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile Trent was waiting for the rangers and their allies to show up. When he suddenly saw color beams of light in the sky heading to the warehouse district.

"Well looks like the rangers finally decided to show themselves. I guess I should go meet up with them and finish them off for good." said Trent laughing

With that Trent disappeared into a streak of white. Meanwhile in the warehouse district. Conner, Jason, Sakura, Ino, and Tommy were searching around the warehouses as the others were calling Trent out.

"Come on out right now Trent." said Conner

"Yeah you made a deal with Mesogog and now it's about time you made now with us." shouted Tommy angry

All of a sudden from out of nowhere. A streak of white came running towards Tommy and the others hitting them across the chest and sending them to their knees as it pass. When it stop Tommy and the others saw Trent standing in front of them with his sword over his shoulder.

"I heard you guys were looking for me." said Trent

"Yes we were Trent. You made a deal with Mesogog and now it's about time you made now with us as well." said Sakura getting to her feet

"I don't make deals with losers." said Trent

With that Trent charge at them with his sword in hand ready to finish them off for good. When suddenly to the surprise of Trent. Ino grab his sword in her hands and then deliver a kick to his chest with her right leg. Sending him flying into wall behind him. Trent look up to see Ino pointing the Power Lance at him.

"I wouldn't say that about us Trent. So how about you be a good boy for once and listen to what we have to offer." said Ino smiling under her helmet.

" I think not ranger." said Trent

With that Trent pointed his sword at Ino and fired a laser blast at her which she avoided in time as Trent took the chance to disappeared into a white streak.

"Looks like Trent got away." said Ino

"That's okay Ino as that was part of our plan." said Sakura putting her hand on Ino to calm her down

"Sakura's right Ino and it work like a charm. Mesogog's monster just appeared not to far away from you guys." said Hayley through Tommy's morpher

"You heard Hayley. Let's go get ourselves a monster." said Jason

With that the five of them took off in the direction of where the monster was to get meet up with the others. Meanwhile in another part of the warehouse Ryan and the others were battling Mesogog's monster that seem to be holding it's own against them. When suddenly it fired a gold lase beam from it's right hand sending Ryan and the others flying backwards to the ground.

"Looks like I am to tough for you rangers. To bad I can't stay and fight you as my lord as commended me to capture the White Ranger." said the monster

"I don't think so you freak as your not going anywhere." said Conner's voice

With that the monster look in the direction of Conner's voice. When it was suddenly struck by laser fire from Conner's and Ino's laser pistol's sending it falling to the ground. When the monster got back on it's feet. It was suddenly attack by Jason and Sakura who hit it with their swords sending it stumbling backwards a few yards. Suddenly Tommy came down from the sky and slash the monster across the chest with the Brachio Staff sending it falling to the ground. When the monster look up it saw Jason, Ino, Sakura, and Tommy, pointing their weapons at him.

"Looks like you fell into our trap creep." said Tommy

"What do you plan on doing to me?" ask the monster

"Simple were going to use your little laser beam to bring down Trent's force field that he has around our capture DinoZords and free them." replied Kit

"And what if I refuse to help you?" ask the monster

"Simple we will hand you over to Mesogog and let him handle you. I can image he probably destroy you for failing you mission to capture Trent. So if you help us then we will let you go and you live to fight another day." replied Eric

"So you can either help us or you can take your chances with Mesogog." said Drew smiling

With that the monster started to think real fast and decided it would be better to help the rangers then face Mesogog by himself.

"Fine . I will help you get your stupid zords back. It's definitely better then taken my chances with lord Mesogog." said the monster

"That's the answer we were hoping you say. So we better get going as I can image we don't have much time left until Trent destroys the zords." said Tommy

With that Tommy grab a hold of the monster and he and the others disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile outside the forest of Reefside. Trent was looking at the two Dinozords he had capture.

"Looks like the rangers and their allies have decided to leave you two to me." said Trent smiling

At that moment not to far away from the Dinozords and Trent. Tommy and the others finally made it to the location of the Dinozords and Tommy took the capture monster and shove him towards the force field.

"Alright were here. Now do your thing freak and free our zords. And don't think about double crossing us. As we will destroy where you stand." said Tommy in a threating voice

With the monster raise his right hand ready to fired his laser at the force field. When suddenly the monster was hit by laser fire that hit him in the chest and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a explosion. When the smoke cleared Tommy and the others look to see Trent walking over to them.

"Well looks like you all finally decided to show up. But I am afraid it's a little to late to save your swords." said Trent smiling

"Trent you don't have to do this. It's not to late to change sides and become good again." said Kira

"Oh but I like being bad Kira and I will not change my mind. Now say good by to your Dinozords forever." said Trent

With that the two barrels containing the two Dinozord's explode covering the area in smoke. When the smoke finally cleared Tommy and the others look in surprise to see the two Dinozords were not destroyed and heading towards them.

"Guys look the zords are okay." said Conner

All of the sudden the ground beneath their feet shook. Tommy and the others look up to see the Dino Stegozord coming towards them.

"Dimetrozord Celphalazord attach." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegozord's arms came off as the two Dinozord attach to it.

"No way. Trent's got control of our zords." said Ethan

"But how?" ask Alyssa confuse

"Simple. The star shape device on your zords were there to reprogram them to serve me. So what do you think about the latest additions to my collection?" replied Trent laughng

"Your not going to get away with this Trent. Brachiozord power up." said Tommy into his morpher

With that the Brachiozord appeared in the forest and release the three Dinozords and Conner, Ethan, and Kira jump into them and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Sakura, Jason, Eric, Minato, and Ino called on the Red Battlezord, Red Dragon Thunderzord, Q Rex, Wild Force Megazord, and Battle Fleet Megazord and jump into them as they appeared in the forest. The six zords then stood in front of the Dino Stegozord ready to fight.

"Alright Trent gave us back our zords before it's to late. As we don't want to fight you." said Kira

"I don't think so Yellow Ranger. Your zords are staying with me." said Trent

"Then I guess you leave us no choice but to fight you and take them back by force. Alright you guys let take Trent down for good." said Minato

With that the six zords charge the Dino Stegozord head on. The Red Battlezord and Thundersaurus Megazord tried to hit the Dino Stegozord in the chest with their fists. Only for the Dino Stegozord to block them with the Celphazord and then hitting both zords with the Cephalazord head making them stumble backwards a couple of feet. The Dino Stegozord then look up to see the Q Rex and the Red Dragon Thnderzord fired their weapons at it. Which it quickly avoided and then hit both zords with the Dimetrozord's saw blade. Making sparks appear on the two zords body as they hit the ground hard. The Dino Stegozord was then walking towards the fallen zords. When it was suddenly hit by two beams of light sending it stumbling backwards a couple of yards to the ground. The Dino Stegozord quickly got back on it's feet to see the Battle Fleet and Wild Force Megazord coming towards it ready to finish it off.

"Give it up Trent. You have no hope of defeating all of us. So just gave us back our zords and give up being evil." said Minato

"No way rangers. As I don't attain to give you back your zords and I will never turn to the side of good." said Trent

"Then you leave us no choice but to defeat you once and for all Trent." said Ino

"Oh but it is you rangers that will be defeated by me. Dino Stegozord Celphalazord punch and Dimtrozord saw blade full power." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegozord fired two beams of energy from the Celphazord and the Dimtrozord aim right at the Battle Fleet and Wild Force Megazord. That hit both of the zords right in the chest and sent them stumbling backwards a couple of yards in a shower of sparks and smoke. The Dino Stegozord then started to walk towards the two Megazord's with the intent to finish the rangers off for goos. When suddenly from out of nowhere the Dino Stegozord was hit by a gold laser beam that hit it in the back . Making it stumble forwards. The Dino Stegozord quickly turn in the direction of the laser beam to see Mesogog's monster grown with it's right hand aim at it.

"You forgot about me White Ranger." said the monster

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was watching the fight between his monster and the Dino Stegozord.

" Foolish boy. You think I would let you double cross me. I think it's time to teach you a lesson." said Mesogog in a angry tone

Meanwhile back in the forest the Monster was ready to fire another laser beam at the Dino Stegozord to destroy it for good.

"I think it's time for you to say good bye for good freak. Drago Winger Strike Mode." said Trent

With that the Drago Winger appeared before the Dino Stegozord and glowed gold. The Dino Stegozord then fired it at the monster head on at a fast speed. Before the monster knew what him. The Drago Winger him right in the chest and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monster anywhere. The Dino Stegozord then turn to the six zords that were now on there feet.

"I will let you rangers go this time. As I have other business to attend to. But mark my words. The next time we meet I will destroy all of you with my bare hands and take your zords for my own. Until then farewell rangers." said Trent

With that the Dino Stegozord disappeared into specks of white light leaving the Conner and the others alone to think about what just happen. A few hours later back inside the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were now resting from their battle against Trent.

"Man Trent has some nerve taking our zords." said Kira angry

"Yeah when will he ever learn to give up?" ask Conner

"It's a good thing I never give up you guys. As me and Professor Hart have mange to finish repairing the damage Trent did to your zords. And as a added bonus I mange to reprogram the A.T.V. . It should come in handy now." said Hayley

"Good because I think we are going to need it. Since we have to fight Trent and Mesogog." said Sakura

"Your right about that Sakura. We are going to need all the help we can get. Because if Mesogog and Trent really do team up for good. It will mean only bad things for us and the earth." said Tommy

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Zeltrax with a angry look on his face.

"Zeltrax your monster has failed to get me the White Ranger and also failed to destroy Dr. Oliver and his rangers and their allies. Do you have anything to say to me?" ask Mesogog

"No I don't my lord. But you know the power of the White Dino Gem and the powers it holds. The White Ranger may just be to powerful for us to capture." replied Zeltrax

"That's nonsense Zeltrax. There is nothing that I can't have if I want it badly enough. And that includes the White Ranger. But enough of that. Have you heard anything new from Elsa about her search for Orochimaru's lair?" ask Mesogog

"Yes I did my lord. The last time I heard from Elsa . She had found Orochimaru's secret lair and was about to enter it with the army of Tyrannodrones that you sent with her. It will only be a matter of time before she reaches Orochimaru to deliver your message my lord." replied Zeltrax bowing

"Good has I think Orochimaru will be what we need to finally get rid of the Rangers and their allies once and for all. Now leave me as I need time to think without you distracting me." said Mesogog

"Oh course my lord." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax quickly left the room leaving Mesogo alone. Once Zeltrax was gone Mesogog got off of his throne. When suddenly he suddenly lifted up his right claw arm and saw it started to glow a unearthly green color.

"No I must control him." said Mesogog as he double over

Suddenly Mesogog was covered in a unearthly green glow that filled the entire room. When the light faded standing where Mesogog once stood was Anton Mercer.

"Before he controls me." said Anton fixing his tie

With that Anton Mercer walk away from the room and disappeared through a invisiportal. Once Anton was gone Trent emerge from the walls and walk away smiling. Meanwhile far away in the Elemental Countries inside of Orochimaru Secret Lair. The legendary Sannin Oorchimaru was sitting in his throne with his loyal servant Kabuto looking at him.

"I can't believe that old fool Danzo trick me into attacking the Leaf Village in order to make himself into Hokage. Only he mange to get himself killed by the Anbu when the rest of the council found out what he was planning . Now thanks to him I am force to hide from the Leaf Village and their allies. Because that old fool Danzo couldn't come up with a good plan that would work." said Orochimaru angry

"I know what you mean Lord Orochimaru. But at least we don't have to worry about the Akatsuki anymore . Since the Leaf Village took care of them for us 2 years ago." said Kabuto

"Yes your right about that Kabuto. But still the fact is I am still dependent on transferring my soul into a new body and thanks to the fact that Sasuke ended up getting himself killed. By going after his brother. I can longer dream of processing the Sharingan and I am doom to live throughout my life in bodies that continued to reject me." said Orochimaru

"That may be true right now my lord. But sooner or later you will gain the immortality that you seek." said Kabuto

"Yes but not soon enough Kabuto. There must be a way for me to get my Immortality sooner and bring down the Hidden Leaf Village for good." said Orochimaru slamming his fist on his throne in anger

All of a sudden the door to Orochimarua's chamber exploded in a shower of cloud dust filling the room. When the dust cleared the door to the room was now on the ground as was the two sound ninja standing guard. All of the sudden Elsa step through the doorway as a small army of Tyrannodrones followed her in.

"Who in the hell are you and what are those things with you?" demanded Kabuto looking at Elsa in anger

"The names Elsa and these creatures with me are called Tyrannodrones. I was kinda of disappointed that your sound ninja were no match for them. So which one of you is Orochimaru?" replied Elsa smiling

"That would be my dear and what do you want with me if I ask? " said Orochimaru looking at the TyrannoDrones with interest

"I came here to give you a message from my master Mesogog ." said Elsa

"I am afraid that Lord Orochimaru has to much on his mind right now to hear your message from your master Mesogog. So how about you take these things with you right now and leave before you ended up leaving here in a body bag." said Kabuto taking out a kuni

"Kabuto put away the kuni right now as it appears this Mesogog has sent us his messenger. So the least we can do is listen to what she has to say as I think it's could be very interesting and could prove beneficial to us." said Orochimaru looking at Elsa with a evil smile on his face

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Ino becoming a Ranger and the ending of the chapter and the appearance of Orochimaru. For you people wondering about Hinata I plan on pairing her up with Tommy's clone Minato . As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter when Mesogog and Orochimaru finally meet face to face.


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting of Two Evils

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Mesogog's island fortress. Orochimaru enter Mesogog's lab and look around with a look of interest on his face.

"Nice place you got here Mesogog. Very homely." said Orochimaru with a smile

"Orochuimaru at last we finally meet face to face. Your reputation proceeds you." said Mesogog getting up from his throne

"Well you can't believe everything you hear about me. But enough about me. Care to tell me why you summon me to this place by sending that messenger of your's Elsa for?" ask Orochimaru

"But of course my dear Orochimaru. The reason I have summon you here to my lair. Is that I am need of your assistance in defeating some enemies of mine called the Power Rangers and their armor allies. That have been giving me nothing but trouble in order to obtain objects that I seek called Dino Gems that I need in order to bring back the age of Dinosaurs to this planet. So I when I heard about you and the experiments you perform. I decided to send my general Elsa to locate you and bring you here in order to form a alliance of sorts that will prove beneficial to the both of us." replied Mesogog

"If I agree to this so called alliance of your's Mesogog. What is in it for me?" ask Orochimaru curious

"Simple my dear Orochimaru. If you agree to help me defeat the rangers and their armor allies and share your research and experiments with me. Then I will use the research I have to help you get what you want most. Immortality and I will even help you bring down the Hidden Leaf Village in the process. So in other words you help me then I will help you in return. So what do you say Orochimaru? Do we have a agreement?" ask Mesogog sticking out his hand

"Yes we have a deal my dear Mesogog as I have the feeling we are both very much alike." replied Orochimaru shaking Mesogog

"That is good to know Orochimaru as we both will benefit very much from each other." said Mesogog

"Well since we are allies now. I think I will offer up a little peace offering as a show of our new alliance." said Orochimaru

With that the doors to the lab open up and Kabuto came into the room with Elsa and Zeltrax carrying a 28 year old woman with long red hair and green eyes and wearing a orange and black dress with blue ninja sandals on her feet.

" Who is this woman?" ask Mesogog looking at the woman with interest

"This here my dear Mesogog is my best of my experiments. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village. The village thinks she died years ago during child birth. But unknow to them I kidnap her and decided to perform some of my experiments on her in my quest of immoratlity. I am proud to say that she shows much promise as thanks to me she has gain eternal youth. But I think she could be of use to you as you can examine her to see if she can be of any use to you in defeating these enemies of your's." replied Orochimaru

"Ah yes I believe she can be of some use to me." said Mesogog looking at Kushina

"There's no way in hell I am going to help you ugly freak of nature." said Kushina looking at Mesogog with angry eyes.

"Oh but you are wrong my dear. You will help me whether you want to or not. Elsa." said Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Yes my lord?" ask Elsa

"I want you to take our guest here to the examination room and run some scans on her and take a DNA sample from her to see if we can use her DNA in our monster's." replied Mesogog

"As you commend my lord." said Elsa bowing

"If you don't mind. I think I would like to accompany your general here to make sure she doesn't pull anything on our dear Kushina here." said Kabuto looking at Elsa

"But of course you can. As I wouldn't want my allies to think I would be pulling anything over them. You may accompany Elsa here and help her out if she needs it." said Mesogog

With that Elsa and Kabuto left the lab to bring Kushina to the examination room to run their test on her. Once they were gone Mesogog look at Orochimaru.

"Now that those two are gone. I think it's about time me and you have a little talk to go over our plans on how to deal with the rangers and their armor allies." said Mesogog

"Of course. I am so looking forward to hearing what you have plan Mesogog as it could be very interesting." said Orochimaru smiling

"Good then we shouyld be on our way. Zeltrax I want you to stay here in the lab and keep a eye out for trouble." said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax

"Are you sure about that my lord. As it might no be wise to talk to Orochimaru here alone as I don't trust him at all." said Zeltrax

" Yes I am very sure my dear Zeltrax. Now do as I commend or else you will not like what I will do to you if you disobey my orders." said Mesoggog in a angry voice

"Of course my lord. I will stand guard in the lab until you return." said Zeltrax bowing

"Good now if you excuse me Zeltrax. Me and Orochimaru have much to discuss with each other." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog and Orochimaru left the lab leaving Zeltrax alone. Once they were gone Zeltrax slam his fist on the counsel in front of him in anger.

"What does lord Mesogog take me for. I don't like that Orochimaru as far as I can throw him and what worse is I still haven't gotten mt revenge on Dr. Oliver yet." said Zeltrax in a angry voice

"Looks like someone doesn't like Dr. Oliver very much." said Trent as he appear from the wall next to Zeltrax

"What are you doing here White Ranger?" demanded Zeltrax looking at Trent

"What does it look like to you Zeltrax. I came here to pay a visit to Mesogog. But what do I find but you talking about getting your revenge on Dr. Oliver. Can't say I can blame you. Dr. Oliver gives out to much homework as I hate him just as much as you." replied Trent smiling

"You wouldn't say something smart like that if I were you White Ranger. So how about you surrender at once to me." said Zeltrax pointing his sword at Trent

"Oh please. Like my father would let you continued your quest for revenge against Dr. Oliver with me in the picture." said Trent

"How do you know about that?" demanded Zeltrax

"Because I know many interesting things Zeltrax. Like for instance I know where to strike at Dr. Tommy Oliver where he is weakest at." replied Trent

"What kinda of game are you playing ?" ask Zeltrax

"No game but a simple exchange. I help you get rid of Tommy and you help me get rid of Mesogog for good." replied Trent

"You got to be kidding me. There's no way I would ever betray lord Mesogog." said Zeltrax

"Well then in that case. Nice knowing you Zeltrax." said Trent smiling

With that Trent started to walk away. When suddenly he was stop by Zeltrax's sword blocking his way.

"Wait a minute. Maybe we should talk." said Zeltrax looking at Trent curious

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were talking about how they were going to deal with Trent and Mesogog.

"I don't know about you guys. But I am getting real sick and tired of getting our butts kick by Trent all the time." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. Trent has gotten to powerful now that he has our Dinozord's under his control. Not to mention Mesogog must be getting real sick and tired of us defeating everyone of his plans." said Ethan

"I agree with you both. Things have gotten to out of hand with Trent and Mesogog. But I am afraid that isn't the worse of our problems." said Tommy in a concern voice

"What do you mean by that Dr. O ?" ask Kira afraid of the answer

"Well do you guys remember what Lady Tsunade told us how she was worried about what would happen if Mesogog and Orochimaru were ever to team up." said Sakura

"Yeah we remember her saying Miss H. But you and everyone else told us not to worry about that as it would never happen." said Conner

"I am afraid we were wrong about that Conner." said Jason

"What do you mean by that Jason?" ask Ethan

"What Jason means Ethan. Is that we might have to worry about Orochimaru after all." replied Minato

"How would we have worry about Orochimaru. When you and everyone told us that Mesogog didn't know about the Elemental Countries?" ask Kira confuse

"Simple Kira. As after our last battle against Trent. I ask Hayley and Professor Hart to keep a eye out for any invisiportal's appearing in the Elemental Countries just in case Mesogog knew about them." replied Tommy

"So did inivsiportal's appear over in them?" ask Carter

"I am afraid one did appear in the Land of Rice Patties and according to the data we collected Elsa was the one who came out of it as it disappeared off our scanners." replied Hayley

"What would Mesgog send Elsa all the way over there for?" ask Dominick afraid of the answer

"Simple to locate Orochimaru and convince him to form a alliance with him in order to take you guys all out at once." replied Professor Hart in a concern voice

"Are you sure about that as we don't even know if Orochimaru is even in the Land of Rice Patties?" ask Kit

" I am sure as according to the last report that I receive as Hokage. It was the last know location of Orochimaru's hideout." replied Tsunade

"That isn't very good. If that is true then it can only mean bad things for Reefside and the earth if those two are planing on working together." said Drew

"Yes it is Drew. As when two evil people like Orochimaru and Mesogog get together. It can only mean bad things for everyone." said Ryan

"But why would Mesogog even want to team up with Orochimaru in the first place?" ask Alysaa

"Simple Alyssa. It so Mesogog can get his hands on the research of the experiments Orochimaru perform in order to make his monster's stronger." replied Rin

"If that is true. Then I guess were in big trouble then." said Eric

"You would be right on that now Eric. As the Hidden Leaf Village had a hard time dealing with Orochimaru by himself. I can only image if he is working with Mesogog. It can only mean trouble for everyone." said Shizune

"Man that isn't good. But I can bet that Mesogog and Orochimaru will not get along very long once they both got what they want." said Hinata

"You probably be right Hinata. As knowing how evil Mesogog is. He probably plans on getting rid of Orochimaru when he is no longer useful to him. And Orochimaru doesn't even know what he gotten himself into." said Tommy

"So what do we do about it?" ask Ino

"Right now there isn't nothing we can do right now Ino. But wait and see what Mesogog and Orochimaru have plan and be prepare for it. So until then I suggest we just keep a eye out for trouble and try to relax as we will need it." replied Tommy

"I guess that sounds like a plan Tommy. As after everything that has happen so far. You guys need your rest as you probably will all need it." said TenTen

"I agree with you TenTen. We all need some rest. Which is why Conner, Ethan, and Kira here need to be heading home as it's getting late and tomorrow is a school day." said Sakura looking at Conner, Ethan, and Kira

"Are you sure about that Miss H. As we could stay and help you guys here in the Lair." said Conner

"I am sure about that Conner. Besides you three need to go home and study for your history test tomorrow." said Sakura

"Your right about that Miss H. As I know my parents would freak if I fail a test. So we will see you in the morning then." said Ethan

"Of course you will Ethan. Now you three get going before I give you all detention for a month." said Sakura

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly left the Dino Lair before Sakura went through with her threat. The next day at school Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting inside the science classroom waiting for their substitute teacher to show up.

"So who do you guys thinks Principle Randell got to replace Dr. O as our science teacher?" ask Kira

"I don't know Kira. But I hope whoever it is. Isn't as bad as Principle Randell herself." replied Ethan with a shiver

"You worry to much Ethan. As there isn't anyone as bad or as strict as her." said Conner

With that the door to the classroom open and Principle Randell enter and stood in front of the students.

"Alright now all of you maybe wondering where Dr. Oliver is at. All I can tell you is Dr. Oliver is out sick for awhile and I don't know when he will return. But I can assure you all that your new science teacher is just as good as Dr. Oliver was as he taught Dr. Oliver himself. So I will like to interdouce you to your new science teacher Dr. Anton Mercer." said Principle Randell

With that Anton Mercer enter the classroom to the shock of Conner, Ethan, and Kira. Anton then stood next to Principle Randell and look at the class.

"Now you may all be wondering if I am as good a teacher as Dr. Oliver. I can tell you that I am more then qualified to be your new science teacher and you all have my promise I will continued to teach you what Dr. Oliver has taught you all so far." said Anton

"Yes I am sure you will Dr. Mercer and we are all glad to have you here at the school." said Principle Randell shaking Anton's hand

Conner, Ethan, and Kira look in shock at the way Principle Randell and Anton were acting like old friends.

"Is it me or does it appear that Principle Randell and Anton Mercer seem to be acting like old friends." said Conner

"It appears to be that way Conner. " said Ethan

"Well I for one know Miss H and Dr. O are going to freak out . When they find out who our new science teacher is." said Kira

With that the three of them went back at looking at Anton as he started to teach them and everyone else the lesson for the day. After 30 minutes the bell rang telling everyone the school day was over. With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira got there stuff together and headed out the door and out of the school. Once they were outside they ran right into Sakura who had finish teaching class for the day.

"Hey Miss H. Nice to see you out here." said Conner

"It's nice to see you three to. So how was your science class today with the new substitute teacher?" ask Sakura

"It was nice Miss H. But you are not going to believe who Principle Randell hired to replace Dr. O ." replied Ethan

"Who did Principle Randell hired as the new science teacher?" ask Sakura curious

"None other then Anton Mercer and the way he and Principle Randell talk they seem to be old friends. And that has me worried a lot." replied Kira

"I can understand why you are worried Kira. But I can assure you there's nothing wrong with Anton Mercer being your new science teacher. As he taught Tommy everything he knows now. So I think you should just let it go as there's nothing to worry about as Tommy would tell you all the same thing. Now I think we should all head to the Dino Lair and see what Hayley and Professor Hart have come up with on how to free Trent from the White Dino Gem." said Sakura

With that the four of them started to head to Tommy jeep that Sakura had driven to school. When suddenly a invisiportal appeared in front of and Zeltrax and a monster that look like a fly came out of it and appeared in front of them.

"Well hello rangers." said Zeltrax laughing

"What are you doing here Zeltrax?" demanded Sakura

"Simple I came here to destroy the school as my monster here can destroy entire cities. So turn Dr. Oliver over to me now or I will send my monster here to destroy the school at once." replied Zeltrax

"If you think we are going to hand Tommy over to Zeltrax. Then you are dumber then you look. You guys ready." said Sakura

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

With that the four of them were covered in color light and when it faded standing in Front of Zeltrax and his monster were Sakura and the others in there rangers forms ready to fight.

"Nice trick rangers. But my monster is more then a match for you four." said Zeltrax

"We will see about that Zeltrax. Alright you guys lets get them." said Conner

With that the four them charge at the monster while Zeltrax stood back to watch the fight. Conner and Ethan tried tried to punch the monster in the chest. Only for it to block both of their fist with it's hands. The monster quickly push the two rangers back with it's hands and fired a laser hitting Conner and Ethan in the chest sending them to the ground. The monster then look up to see Kira jump in mid air and kick it in the chest sending it backwards. The monster quickly got back on it's feet just as Sakura came out of nowhere and deliver a couple of slashes across it's chest with her power sword making sparks appear on it's body and sending it to the ground. Meanwhile unnotice to Sakura and the others Cassidy and Devin were heading home from school. When they suddenly look up to see Sakura and the others doing battle with Zeltrax monster.

"Oh my god Devin. It's the Power Rangers. Get out your camera quickly and start filming all of this." said Cassidy

"Are you sure that is a good idea Cassidy as it might not be safe." said Devin worried

"Of course I am sure Devin. Now quick crying and start filming." replied Cassidy

With that Devin quickly took out his camera and started to film the battle. Meanwhile Sakura had deliver another slash to the monster's chest with her sword sending it stumbling backwards.

"Alright it's time to finish this once and for all. Zeo Blaster Power Up." said Sakura

With that the Zeo Blaster appeared in Sakura's hands and she pointed it at the monster.

"Alright time for you to say good bye for good freak." said Sakura smiling under her helmet

With that Sakura fired a ball of energy from the Zeo Blaster that hit the monster as a huge ball of fire engulf it. When the smoke cleared Sakura saw that the monster was still standing and didn't appear to be injured.

"I don't believe this. I threw everything into that blast and that freak is still standing." said Sakura angry

All of a sudden Zeltrax appeared next to the monster and look at Sakura and the others.

"Well looks like my monster is more then a match for you four. So now that I prove my point. I think me and my monster will take our leave for now. But before I go. I want you all to gave Dr. Oliver a message for me." said Zeltrax laughing

"And what would that be?" ask Conner

"Simple tell him to meet me and my monster at the warehouse district within the next two hours or else I will let my monster here loose on the city and destroy everything. Now if you excuse me rangers. I have other business to attain to. But I hope for your sakes Dr. Oliver makes the right choice. Until then farewell." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax and his monster disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the four Rangers alone.

"I can't believe this. Zeltrax expects us let Dr. O face him and his monster alone." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. That monster of his took a full blast from the Zeo Blaster and came out unscratch." said Ethan angry

"That must be something we can do to beat both of them. Right Miss H?" said Kira looking at Sakura

"Your right about that Kira. There has to be something we can do to stop the two of them as I don't plan on letting Tommy face those two freaks alone. I think we should head back to the Dino Lair at once and see if Hayley and Professor Hart can come up with anything that can help us." said Sakura

With that said the four of them disappeared into four beams of color light. Meanwhile Kabuto came out of his hiding place on the rooftop of the school and drop to the ground as Cassidy and Devin left and he had smile on his face.

"While what do you know. Mesogog never mention to me or Lord Orochimaru that Sakura was one of these Power Rangers that he had trouble dealing with. If Sakura is here then that means that brat Naruto must be here as well along with Lady Tsunade and the others. Wait until I tell Lord Orochimaru all about this as it will please him greatly." said Kabuto with a evil smile.

With that Kabuto disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the school grounds empty. Meanwhile back in Mesogog's Lab. Zeltrax was walking around the lab thinking about how he was going to finally get his revenge on Tommy.

"Soon I will finally get my revenge on Dr. Oliver at last. And once he is gone Elsa will be all mine." said Zeltrax laughing

"Do I smell a love triangle here." said Trent as he appeared

"How about you be quiet White Ranger. As you should be more concern about the destruction of Tommy Oliver." said Zeltrax angry

" Sorry I just thought I ask. Just stick to the plan and Dr. Oliver is history. And when you do succeed I expect you to help me overthrow Mesogog like we agreed." said Trent

"Yes like we agreed." said Zeltrax shaking Trent's hand

Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Sakura, Connner, Ethan, and Kira had just finish telling Tommy and the others about their run in with Zeltrax and his monster and what Zeltrax wanted from them.

"So Dr. O do you any idea on how we can beat Zeltrax and his monster without endangering the people of Reefside?" ask Conner in a concern

"I am afraid that there's nothing we can do right now about Zeltrax and his monster. Except to meet Zeltrax at the Warehouse District and try to stop him and his monster for good without anyone getting hurt." replied Tommy

"That sounds like a good plan to me Dr. O." said Ethan

"Well I would like to know why Zeltrax hates you so much Dr. O ?" ask Kira curious

"That Kira I don't know. But I think when we meet Zeltrax I attain to beat the truth out of him if I have to." replied Tommy

"Well then you can count on me and the others to back you up Tommy." said Sakura

"Yeah with all of us working together Zeltrax has no chance to beat us." said Ino

"Thanks for the support you guys as I think I will need all of your help in order to bring Zeltrax and his monster down for good." said Tommy

"Well in that case Tommy. I think you guys might need some extra firepower in case Zeltrax makes his monster grow." said Hayley

"What do you mean by that Hayley?" ask Dominick

"What Hayley means Dominick. Is that thanks to me and her. We were able to reactivate the Shogun Megazord and upgrade it to take on Mesogog's monsters . As since Ryan, Kit, and Drew don't have any zords of their own. They will be piloting the Shogun Megazord into battle in case things get tough." replied Professor Hart

"That's good to know Professor. As I think we will need every bit of help that we need. In order to take on Mesogog head on." said Ryan

"Of course you guys need all the help you can get. But right now it's being about two hours. Whicj means you guys have to get going in order to meet Zeltrax and his monster if we don't want Zeltrax to destroy Reefside." said Hayley

"Your right about that Hayley. Alright you guys let's do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurs." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform. We are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that there was a bright flash of color light that filled the Dino Lair. When the light faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up forms. They then touch their belt buckles and disappeared into beams of different color light. Once they were gone Tsunade look at Hayley.

"Are you sure Tommy and the others are going to be alright Hayley?" ask Tsunade concern

"They will be just fine Tsunade. But just in case there not powerful enough to take Zeltrax and his monster down for good. I called in some old friends of Tommy for help and told them what has been going on so far. I just hope they arrive very soon to help out. As I think Tommy and the others are going to need it." replied Hayley

Meanwhile outside the city limits of Reefside three people came to a stop in front of the sign to Reefside on two motorcycles. The first two people were a man and a woman on a high tech motorcycles The man was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black sneakers with a black leather jacket over the shirt with a strange device on the jacket left sleeve. The woman sitting behind him was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers and a black jacket with long black hair that came out of her helmet and came down to her midback. The other person on the motorcycle next to them was a man wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with a black fighter pilot jacket over the shirt.

"Looks like we finally made it to Reefside at last." said the first man taking the helmet off his head to reveal a face of a 26 year old man with white skin with short black hair and brown eyes

"Well that's good to know Adam. As the way Hayley sounded on the phone it would seem Tommy and the others are in need of our help." said the woman taking off her helmet to reveal the face of 26 year old Asian woman with black eyes

"You worry to much Trini as does your husband Adam here does as well. Tommy and his rangers will be fine as Tommy usually gets into some sort of trouble and he pulls through." said the other man taking off his helmet to reveal a face of a 26 year old African American with black hair and eyes looking at Trini and Adam

"You maybe right about that one Zack. But the fact still is that Hayley called us to come help Tommy and the others since this Mesogog person seem to be more evil then the bad guys we use to face. It is a good thing I have my Overdrive Tracker that me and Alpha have being working on for the past couple of years as I think we will need it. It's a good thing Alpha is helping Rocky around the Dojo as I think we will be here in Reefside for a while." said Adam

"Your right about that Adam. I think we should get going to the warehouse district as that is where Hayley said that was the place Tommy and the others were heading to." said Trini

"I agree with you Trini. I think we have being standing here long enough as I being itching to get back in action. I can hardly wait to see the look on Tommy and Jason's faces when they see us showing up." said Zack

"That's just like you Zack always acting so immature even after all these years. But I have to agree we have being standing here long enough. Lets go and help Tommy and the others with Zeltrax and his monster." said Adam

With that Adam, Trini, and Zack put their helmets back on they headed full speed towards the warehouse district. Meanwhile in the warehouse district Tommy and the others had just arrive a few minutes ago and were now searching the entire warehouse district looking everywhere for Zeltrax and his monster.

"So do you guys have any idea where Zeltrax and his monster are?" ask Eric

"I don't know Eric. But I have a bad feeling about this." replied Carter

All of the sudden a laser beam came out of nowhere in front of the rangers kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared standing in front of Tommy and the others was Zeltrax's monster.

"It's about time you all finally decided to show up." said the monster

"Where's your master freak?" demanded Tommy taking out his Brachio Staff

"He is not here right now. But he order me to keep you all busy until he arrives." replied the monster

"Well than I guess. We have to take you down then creep." said Minato

"I like to see you try ranger." said the monster

" Well don't say we didn't warn you first freak." said Sakura

With that Sakura and the others brought out their weapons and charge at the monster. Tommy and Sakura jump in the air and hit the monster with both of their weapons making the monster stumble backwards. The monster quickly recovered just as Carter, Alyssa, and Eric came at him with their weapons drawn and slash him right across the chest sending the monster back a couple of feet just as Dominick, Ryan, and Minato came out of nowhere and fired laser beams from their weapon that hit the monster making sparks appear on his body. The monster quickly look up to see Ino come down from the sky and slash him across the chest with the Spiral Saber making him fall to the ground on his back. The monster mange to get back on his feet just in time to see Drew and Kit take a card from their Advent Decks and slip them into their devices and say "Final Vent." and launch their final attacks that hit the monster head on making him fall to the ground hard in a shower of sparks follow by a huge cloud of smoke.

"Did we get him?" ask Kit

All of the sudden a huge laser beam came out of the cloud of smoke as it was clearing that hit Kit and the others right in the chest sending the hero's to the ground hard on their backs. When they look up they saw that the monster was still up and didn't look injured.

"I can't believe this. We threw everything we had at that freak and he doesn't have a scratch on him." said Drew angry

"You got that right you armor fool. My master created me for one purpose and that was to destroy all of you but the Black Ranger here. So I think I will finish you all off once and for all so you can't interfere with my master and Mesogog's plans any more. Nice knowing you all." said the monster laughing

With that the monster started to power up his laser beam to full power and aim it at Drew and the others with the intention of destroying them once and for all. But before the monster could fired his laser beam at them Tommy and the others could hear what sounded like two motorcycle engines coming towards them. All of the sudden the monster was hit by a black laser beam that came out of nowhere and hit him right in the chest and sending him into the wall behind real hard. When Tommy and the others got to their feet they saw two motorcycle's came out of nowhere and stop in front of them.

"Hey are you guys okay?" ask Adam looking at Tommy and the others

"Yeah we are thanks to you three. By the way nice bike you got there." replied Ethan

"Your all welcome as you look like you need some help fighting this monster here." said Trini

"We can take care of ourselves. So who are you three anyways?" ask Conner

"These people happen to be old friends of me and Tommy. Isn't that right Zack." replied Jason looking at Zack

"You got that right Jason. It's good to see you again after all these years." said Zack as he Adam, and Trini took off their helmets

"Well it's good to see you three again as well. So care to tell us what you three are doing here in Reefside?" ask Tommy

"Simple Hayley gave me a called at the dojo saying you and the others here were in need of some help. So of course me and Trini decided to head here to Reefside at once knowing you would need all the help you could get fighting Mesogog and this evil White Ranger. But of course we had to get Zack along the way knowing that he wouldn't want to miss out on the action again." replied Adam

"Well it's good you three are here as I think we need all the help we can get." said Minato

As soon as Minato said that. They heard a noise and look to see the monster was now back on his feet and was looking at Adam, Trini, and Zack with a angry look on his face.

"Which one of you jerks hit me with that laser beam?" demanded the Monster

"That would be me you freak. But I think it's about time we sent you packing." replied Adam smiling

"I like to see you try you foolish human." said the monster

"Then don't say we didn't warn you creep. Tommy you and the others stay here and leave this freak to us." said Trini

"You got it you guys. But be careful as that monster is tough." said Tommy

"We will be just fine Tommy. Alright you guys lets do it." said Adam

It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

With that Adam, Trini, and Zack were engulfed in bright light. When it faded standing in front of the monster were the Black and Yellow Morphin Rangers and the Black Overdrive Ranger ready to fight.

"Nice trick humans. But it doesn't matter how many rangers there are now. I am still going to destroy all of you with my bare hands." said the monster laughing

"We will see about that you freak. Alright you guys let's show this monster that he mess with the wrong rangers." said Adam

With that the three of them charge at the monster head on. Zack and Trini tried to hit the monster in the chest with their fist only for the monster to block their punches with his hands. When suddenly from out of nowhere Adam came down from the sky and hit the monster across the chest with his Drive Lance making the monster stumble backwards a couple of feet. The monster quickly recovered just in time to see Trini and Zack come at him with the Power Ax and Power Daggers and slash him across the chest with their weapons making sparks appear on his body before being sent to the ground hard. Adam, Zack and Trini stop in front of the fallen monsters with their weapons drawn.

"I think it's time to finish this monster off for good. Defender Vest Power Up." said Adam

With that the Drvie Vest appeared on Adam's chest.

"Alright Drill Blaster online." said Adam

With that the Drill Blaster appeared in Adam's hands as he pointed at the monster who had gotten back on it's feet.

"Alright time to say good night freak. Drill Blaster fire." shouted Adam

With a giant ball of black energy came out of the Drill Blaster and headed right towards the monster at a fast speed hitting the monster right in the chest and making the monster fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab Zeltrax and Trent had seen what had happen to the monster.

"I don't believe this my monster has failed." said Zeltrax angry

"Take a chill pill Zeltrax. It isn't over until the fat monster sangs. So make him grow." said Trent looking at Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax pulled the lever to the Hydro Regentor up to make the monster grow at once. Meanwhile back in the warehouse district. Tommy and the others had run over to Adam, Zack, and Trini who were still standing in front of where the monster had being destroyed.

"Man you guys were great. You sent that freak packing." said Conner

"Well what did you expect. That monster was no match for the three of us." said Zack

"Well it is a good thing you three showed up when you did as that monster seem to tough for all of us to defeat." said Ino

"Well your welcome . We were glad to help out our fellow rangers in need." said Trini

"Speaking of which. How did you end up with new ranger powers Adam?" ask Jason looking at Adam

"It's a long story Jason and I think it would be better if I tell you all back in the Dino Lair." replied Adam

"I think that is a good idea. As I think Hayley and the others must be worrying about us." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others were getting ready to head back to the Dino Lair. When all of the sudden it started to rain and the rain hit where the monster had been destroyed. All of the sudden there was a flash of purple light and when it faded standing over them was the monster now the size of a megazord.

"I am one big bug." said the monster

"I don't think so you creep. I think it's time to finish you off once and for all." said Tommy

"I don't think so Black Ranger." said Zeltrax as he appeared through a invisiportal

"Well looks who finally decided to join the party." said Conner

"I wouldn't say something like that Red Ranger. As all I want is Tommy Oliver right now." said Zeltrax

"Then you will have your wish Zeltrax. " said Tommy taking out his Brachio Staff

"Tommy you can't be serious. You can't take on Zeltrax by yourself." said Sakura

"I have to Sakura. As I have some question's for Zeltrax that I want him to answer for me. Besides you and the others need to destroy the monster before it destroys the city." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Sakura. We need to destroy the monster. Besides Tommy can take care of himself." said Jason

"Your right Jason. But you better come back to me Tommy or else I will bring you back to life so I can beat you myself." said Sakura

"You can count on it Sakura. Now go and finish that monster off for good." said Tommy looking Sakura

"You heard Tommy you guys. Lets bring out the zords." said Eric

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira called on the Dinozords and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Jason and the others called on the Red Dragon Thundrzord, Shogun Megazord, Red Battlezord, Battlefleet Megazord, Q Rex, Wild Force Megazord, Rhino Steelzord, along with the Light Speed and DriveMax Megazords. With that the Jason and the others jump into the zords and prepare to fight the monster. Once they were gone Tommy look at Zeltrax.

"Alright Zeltrax it's just you and me. Now let's finish this once and for all." said Tommy

"Yes it's about time we finish things off once and for all Black Ranger." said Zeltrax taking out his sword

With that Tommy and Zeltrax charge at each other. Zeltrax tried to slash Tommy across the chest with his sword. Only for Tommy to block it with his Brachio Staff and deliver a roundhouse kick to Zeltrax's chest sending the cyborg backwards a couple of feet. Tommy then ran at Zeltrax before the cyborg could recover. Meanwhile on the rooftop of one of the warehouse's . Orochimaru was looking down at the fight between Tommy and Zeltrax with interest.

"So that is Tommy Oliver that Mesogog told me was giving him trouble. I have to hand it to him. He seems to be a good fighter even know he doesn't have no Chakra to speak of. To bad Mesogog's wants him and the other's dead. As I would like to perform some of my experiments on them. But why do I have the feeling that I have met this Tommy person somewhere before and why does that foolish girl Sakura seem to care about him so much. Well I guess after he finishes with Zeltrax I will ask him some question's." said Orochimaru with a evil smile

Meanwhile Tommy and Zeltrax were still fighting as Zeltrax had mange to block Tommy's Brachio Staff with his sword.

"Nice try Black Ranger. But I am afraid that your best move isn't strong enough to beat me." said Zeltrax

"We will see about that Zeltrax. But what I want to know is why you want to destroy me so badly." said Tommy

"So you want to really know why I want revenge on you Dr. Oliver. Fine then I will tell you. Does the name Terrance Smith means anything to you?" ask Zeltrax

"Why are you asking me about Smitty for Zeltrax. What does he have to do with the reason you want revenge on me as he was killed a few years ago?" replied Tommy confuse

"Because he was me a long time." said Zeltrax

"But that is impossible. If your Smitty. Then how can you be alive?" ask Tommy shock

"Simple after you cheated me out of working for Anton Mercer. I was working on a major science breakthrough. When there was suddenly a explosion in the lab I was working in. I should have died right there. But lord Mesogog found me and put me back together. Mesogog is a genius at cybernatics. So I swore to follow his every order and promise myself that I would destroy you no matter the cost." replied Zeltrax in a angry and hateful voice

"Ah man Smitty." said Tommy in a sad voice

All of the sudden Zeltrax raise his sword and deliver a slash across Tommy's chest making Tommy stumble backwards. Tommy quickly recovered and block Zeltrax's sword with his Brachio Staff.

"Genius or not. Mesogog is the enemy and you shouldn't be fighting for him Smiity." said Tommy

"Mesogog gave me life. A life you stole from me and which you will repay with your own." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax kick Tommy in the chest making Tommy stumble backwards.

"Smitty listen to me. Revenge isn't the answer." said Tommy pleading

"Revenge has kept me going all this time Dr. Oliver. Now I think ti's time for you to say good bye for good." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax fired a laser beam from his sword that hit Tommy and sent him flying backwards into some barrels and there was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Zeltrax saw Tommy jump out of the cloud of smoke and deliver a flying kick to his stomach sending him into some barrels and to the ground on his chest.

"Give it up Zeltrax. It's over." said Tommy

"Never I will not rest until I destroy you for good Tommy." said Zeltrax angry

"Well I hate to do this Smitty but you leave me no choice. Dino Energy Orb." said Tommy

With that Tommy wave his Brachio Staff in a circle creating a orb of light. Tommy then slash his Brachio Staff to the ground and the orb of light headed straight towards Zeltrax at a great speed hitting the cyborg in the chest and sending him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Tommy saw that Zeltrax was still standing but appeared to be badly injured and angry.

"I have to gave you credit Black Ranger. You have definitely improve a lot since our last fight. But I swear the next time we met the outcome will be very different. Until then farewell and good bye." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax disappeared through a inivisiportal. Once Zeltrax was gone Tommy decided to see how the others were doing with Zeltrax's monster. When suddenly Tommy heard the sound of someone clapping. Tommy turn in the direction of the clapping noise and saw Orochimaru standing 100 feet in front of him smiling.

"Well I must say Black Ranger. Your fighting skills are very impressive for someone who doesn't have Chakra." said Orochimaru looking at Tommy

"Orochimaru what the hell are you doing here in Reefside?" demanded Tommy pointing his Brachio Staff

"Well aren't we the curious one. But if you must know what I am doing here Black Ranger. The answer is very simple I have decided to help your enemy Mesogog get rid of you and the others Rangers and in exchange for my help in destroy all of you. Mesogog will help me get immortality. But now I have a question for you Black Ranger. How is it that you know of me?" replied Orochimaru curious

"Simple from a old teammate of yours Lady Tsunade. She told me all about you and what you did to all those people back in the Elemental Countries. Now that I explain that to you. How about you tell me what made a evil person like you to work with someone like Mesogog when it is clear that you prefer to work alone?" said Tommy

"Simple because of the fact that me and Mesogog are so much alike and we both have similar goals in mind." replied Orochimaru

'Well I hate to burst your bubble Orochimaru. But I know Mesogog better then you do. Once he gets what he needs from you. He will double cross you in a heartbeat as he is more evil and twisted then even you." said Tommy

"I don't believe you for a second about Mesogog double crossing me as I am to smart for that. Now that is settled I think I will take my leave of you as I have big plans for you and your rangers especially Sakura Haruno. I do hope you enjoy what time you have left. Because when I am done with all of you. There will be nothing left of any of you to bury in the ground. Until then farewell and good luck in trying to beat me." said Orochimaru laughing

With that Orochimaru disappeared through a invisiportal. Once Orochimaru was gone Tommy look in the bare spot where Orochimaru was a second ago.

"Man this isn't good. Now that I know Orochimaru and Mesogog are working together things are going to get a lot tougher for all of us down the road. Well I can't worry about Orochimaru right now as Sakura and the others may need my help." said Tommy

With that Tommy took off in the direction of where Sakura and the others were fighting the monster. Meanwhile in the streets of downtown Reefside. Zeltrax monster was battling Sakura and the others in their zords. When suddenly the monster fired two beams of light from both of it's hands that hit all of the megazords hitting them in the chest and sending them down to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Sakura and the others look at the monster who was now coming towards the down zords ready to finish the job for good.

"Man I can't believe this. We are throwing everything we got at this freak and he still will not go down." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. But we can't gave up. The people of Reefside are depending on us to protect them." said Jason

"Jason's right we can't give up hope yet. There has to be some way of defeating this creep for good." said Adam

"What about using our back up zords. They might have the power we need to defeat this guy for good." said Minato

"Good idea Minato. Let's do it then." said Zack

"Alright then. It's time to bring this freak down for good. Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords power up." said Ino

"Count me in to Ino. I call on the power of the Zeo Megazord." said Sakura

At that moment the monster was now standing over the fallen zords with both his hands raise and pointing at them ready to finish Sakura and the others off for good with two more powerful beams of energy. When suddenly from out of nowhere the monster was hit by three laser beams that hit him in the chest sending it flying backwards to the ground. When the monster got to it's feet. It saw the Stratoforce, Centaurus, and Zeo Megazord standing in front of him ready to battle.

"So you rangers mange to call on three more zords. Well it doesn't matter how many zords you use against me.. It will not change the outcome of this fight as you have already lost." said the monster laughing

"We will see about that you freak as your going down for good." said Sakura as he got the Red Battlezord back to it's feet

With that the four zords charge at the monster head on. The Red Battlezord and the Zeo Megazord tried to punch the monster with their fist only for the monster to block their attack with his hands. When suddenly the Stratoforce Megazord threw it's giant boomrang at him while the Centaurus Megazord fired a laser beam from it's weapon . Both attacks hit the monster in the chest as the Red Battlezord and the Zeo Megazord got out of the way as the attacks made contact and sent the monster flying to the ground hard.

"Alright it's time to end this fight for good. Mega Battlezord power up." said Sakura

With that the Red Battlezord and the Zeo Megazord combine with each other to create the Mega Battlezord.

"Alright weapons lock and fire." said Sakura

With that the Mega Battlezord charge at the monster who was now back on his feet just as the Mega Battlezord fired all of it's weapons at him hitting him right in the chest and sending him falling to the ground hard in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monster anywhere.

"Looks like that took care of him." said Sakura

Meanwhile Tommy arrive just in time to see Sakura destroy the monster with the Mega Battlezord and was smiling under his helmet for the fact that Sakura and the others had mange to defeat the monster without his help.

"Looks like I am a little to late to help you guys as it seems you mange to defeat Zeltrax's monster by yourselves." said Tommy into his morpher

"You got that right Tommy. That freak was no match for us. So how did everything go with Zeltrax?" ask Sakura as she spoke through the speakers of the Mega Battlezord

"Everything went fine Sakura. But right now we all should head back to the Dino Lair as I have something important to tell all of you." replied Tommy

"What is it Tommy? It doesn't sound very good to me as you seem worried about something." said Trini worried

"I will tell you when we get back to the Dino Lair as it's very bad and I prefer to talk to all of you somewhere safe." said Tommy

"Of course Tommy. We understand you loud and clear. Let's head back to the Dino Lair at once and you can tell all of us what is on your mind." said Ryan

With that said. Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into beams of color light while the zords went back to their hiding places. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Zeltrax and Trent had watch Sakura and the others destroy Zeltrax's monster with the Mega Battlezord and Zeltrax look at Trent angry.

"You plan failed White Ranger." said Zeltrax angry

"So what if my plan to destroy Dr. Oliver failed this time. It doesn't mean we can't still be friends." said Trent

"That is precisely what it means White Ranger." said Zeltrax

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you first." said Trent

With that Trent went for his morpher. When suddenly he fell to his knees and clutch his head in pain. All of the sudden the doors to the lab open as Mesogog came in with Orochimaur and Kabuto besides him.

"It is so hard these days for a father to punish his only son." said Mesogog as he walk towards Trent

"You know ?" ask Trent shock

"Yes as do you . Now that everyone is in on it. The only Question remaining is whose side are you on?" said Mesogog

With that Mesogog look Trent in the face and walk over to Zeltrax.

"If you wondering how I know. You can thank Zeltrax here. He told me about your little deal with him from the start. Loyalty is a most valuable asset in this regime. A lesson so far you have failed to learn." said Mesogog

"You can't talk word of a stranger over your own son. I am with you dad all the way." said Trent

"You have better be Trent. Family or not no one gets in my way." said Mesogog

"I hate to be rude Mesogog. But are you saying this teenager happens to be your son?'" ask Orochimaru curious

"Yes he is my dear Orochimaru. And I will tell you all about him later. After we talk about our plan to destroy Dr. Oliver and his team of rangers and their armor allies." replied Mesogog looking at Orochimaru in the eyes

Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Tommy had just finish telling Sakura and the others about his little run in with Orochimaru and that now he had allied himself with Mesogog.

"Man if what you are telling us is true about Orochimaru and Mesogog having team up. That can only be very bad news for the earth." said Tsunade with a shiver

"Yes it is Lady Tsunade . And what is worse is that I have the feeling Mesogog is only using Orochimaru to further his own plans and once he has no more use for Orochimaru he will probably double cross Orochimaru and destroy him for good." said Tommy

"That can't be good and knowing Orochimaru. He probably doesn't know how truly evil Mesogog really is." said Rin

"So what do we do with this information now that we know that those two are working together?'" ask Ino

"All we can do right now Ino. Is be prepared for any attacks from Mesogog and Orochimaru as Mesogog will use the research from Orochimaru's Experiments to make his monster's more powerful then ever before." replied Tommy

"Then if that is the case. Then you can count the three of us in on this fight Tommy. As you guys could use all the help you can get with Mesogog and Orochimaru." said Adam

"Thanks Adam that means a lot to all of us." said Tommy

" I hate to be rude and all. But what I want to know is how did Adam here get new ranger powers from as it has bug me since he, Trini, and Zack showed up." said Carter

"If you must know Carter. The answer is simple me and Alpha have been working on creating a new set of ranger power for the past few years now as we didn't want Angel Grove to be defenseless in case some bad guy decided to attack it. So thanks to Alpha records he had on past ranger powers. We were able to create a new morpher that was more power and advance then anything we had before. Unfortunately we were able to create only one morpher and we decided to lock it up for safe keeping. Until Hayley here called me and Trini while we were working at the dojo with Rocky as she told us what was happening here in Reefside. So I deicded to take the new morpher out of the safe I had it in as I felt I was going to need it in case things get bad. So once I did me and Trini mange to get a hold of Zack here and we headed straight to Reefside as fast as we could to help you guys out." replied Adam

"Man that is some story. So how powerful here these new powers?" ask Ethan curious

"There more powerful then Andros was when he was in his Battlizer form. According to what Adam and Trini told me about it." replied Zack

"Well that is good as it will definitely come in handy in our battles." said Conner

"Your right about that Conner. As we don't know what Mesogog and Orochimaru are planning. Not to mention we still have to worry about Trent as well." said Tommy

"So what do we about them Dr. O?" ask Kira

"Well right now we can't do much right now about them. But right now I think we should all get some rest as we are all going to need it for our future battles against Mesogog and Orochimaru." said Tommy

" I agree with Tommy we all need some rest especially you three has you all have school in the morning" said Sakura

"Your right about that Miss H. Not to mention Anton Mercer is going to give us a big test tomorrow. But there is something about him I don't like." said Conner

"I agree with Conner on this one. There is something strange about Anton Mercer that want me to be very careful around him." said Ethan

"You three have nothing to worry about Anton Mercer as he taught me everything I know today. Besides I agree with Sakura he is the perfect person to teach you until we can find a way to demorph me." said Tommy

"If you say so Dr. O. We will see you all tomorrow then." said Kira

" You can count on it Kira. Now you three go home and get some rest as you all deserve it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira disappeared into three beams of color light.

"Are you sure about Anton Mercer being alright Tommy. As you said it yourself not to long ago you felt there was something he was hiding." said Jason

"Of course I am sure Jason. But right now we have more important things to worry about then Anton Mercer. Like figuring out a way to deal with Mesogog and Orochimaru and freeing Trent from the White Dino Gem." replied Tommy

"Your right Tommy. We need to deal with those three first if we want to win this battle." said Rin

"Of course I am Rin. Now lets figure out a plan on how to defeat them." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others talk to each other hoping figure out a way to defeat Mesogog and Orochimaru and free Trent from the evil Dino Gem for good.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the meeting between Mesogog and Orochimaru and the appearance of Adam, Trini, and Zack along with the appearance of Kushina at the start of the chapter. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter when Trent finally joins the team and Tommy meets Kushina .


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been two weeks since Tommy and the others had found out about Orochimaru teaming up with Mesogog. And during that time Tommy and the others had been training harder then ever to make sure they were all ready for a monster attack from Mesogog and Orochimaru knowing that the monster would be harder then ever to beat. Now inside of the Cyberspace cafe Conner and Kira were sitting at table waiting for the drinks to order to show up. When suddenly they saw Cassidy and Devin come in and bump right into Ethan who was carrying a tray of drinks around the Cyberspace Cafe when suddenly Ethan lost his footing and end up crashing to the ground hard on his chest spilling the drinks all over the floor next to Conner and Kira.

"Hey Ethan are you alright?'" ask Kira concern

"Yeah I am just fine Kira. But I don't think the drinks are as this place looks like a big mess." replied Ethan

"Well you should really watch where you are going Ethan as it could have been worse. Speaking of which. What are you doing here working at the Cyberspace Cafe for?" ask Conner

"Simple I am helping Hayley run the cafe Conner. Since Trent quit Hayley needs all the help she can get around here." replied Ethan

"Well I guess I can understand that Ethan. As Trent has been real busy kicking our butts for a living. I would do anything right now to get Trent alone and kick his butt for a change." said Conner

"I hate to agree with you Conner. But you and Ethan may be right about Trent not having anymore good in him. I just wish there was something we could do to stop him." said Kira

"I don't know about that Kira. But right now you three and the others have more things to worry about. Like how you are all going to defeat Mesogog and Orochimaru." said Hayley coming over to the three of them

"Your right about that Hayley. But it's been about two weeks since we found out from Dr. O that they were working together and so far there hasn't been a monster attack for in a little over a week now." said Conner

"Yeah Conner's right Hayley. Things have been to quiet around Reefside for awhile and it has me worry." said Kira in a worried tone

"You maybe right about it being to quiet Kira. But right now you three have better head to the Dino Lair as Tommy and the others have called all of us to discuss what Mesogog and Orochimaru and Mesogog have plan for Reefside. As I have the feeling it isn't anything good." said Hayley

"Your right about that Hayley we need to figure out some way on how to deal Mesogog and Orochimaru in case they do send down a very powerful monster Dr. O and Miss H told us they probably would. I mean none of us may not like Trent. But I wouldn't mind if he suddenly turn and join our side. As we could use the power of his Dino Gem." said Ethan

"I agree with you Ethan it would be nice for a change. If for some reason Trent decided to join our side. But until that happens. The best thing we can do is for you all to work together as a team and be prepared for battle. So now that we got that settled you three head to the Dino Lair and I will join you and the others once I am done closing up the Cafe." said Hayley

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira quickly left the Cyberspace Cafe to head to the Dino Lair and meet up with the others. Meanwhile in the courtyard of Anton Mercer's house. Trent was fighting against a small troop of Tyrannodrones while Anton watch from the porch. Trent had mange to send two of the Tyrannondrones to the ground. When suddenly the last four of the Tyrannodrones charge Trent head on. Trent quickly grab two of the Tyrannodrones by their claw hands and flip them over him and then punch them both in the chest sending them to the ground. Trent then quickly jump into the air and deliver a kick and a punch to the final two Tyrannodornes knocking them off their feet and to the ground hard on their backs. Trent then look at the fallen Tyrannodrones and look up to see Anton Mercer walking over to him.

"I need more completion dad. This is far to easy. I wipe the floor with them every time." said Trent angry

"I can see that son. But this change I see in you. I don't like ." said Anton as he sat down at the table in the courtyard as did Trent

"This White Dino Gem is making me stronger every day. Soon no one will be able to stop me. Isn't that what you wanted Dad?" ask Trent looking at Anton

"No that is not what I wanted . It's what Mesogog wanted . We may share the same body . But not the same mind. " replied Anton

"But dad you are Mesogog." said Trent

"Not by choice. You see son. My research with dinosaur DNA was groundbreaking and I thought it would benefit mankind. But it was to dangerous to use on anyone but myself. I never thought the results would be so monstrous." said Anton

"But what our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs. It's all within our reach. Isn't that what you plan dad?" ask Trent

"No that what I am trying to tell you Trent. Mesogog has poison my mind and I hate what he has done to you." said Anton

"Well it's a little to late for that dad." said Trent angry

With that Trent got up out of the chair and storm out of the courtyard. Once Trent was gone Anton got up of his chair to try and talk to Trent again. When suddenly Anton Mercer fell to the ground in pain as he was covered by a green light. When the light faded stadning where Anton once was now stood Mesogog. Mesogog when felt he was being watch and quickly turn around to see Orochimaru standing 100 feet across from him.

"Orochimaru what do I owe you for gracing me with your presence?" ask Mesogog looking at Orochimaru

"Well my dear Mesogog I have come to deliver you some very good news. But I guess I came at a bad time as it would seem that your alter ego Anton Mercer was trying to get your son Trent to give up serving you." replied Orochimaru

"Yes I am well aware of that Orochimaru as me and Anton Mercer share the same body. But you don't have to worry about Trent betraying us as he knows his place. Now that we got that out of the way. Care to tell me what this good news of your's is as I am very interested to hear about it." said Mesogog

"But of course Mesogog. The news I have come to deliver to you my dear allay is that my servant Kabuto and your general Elsa have succeed in finding a way to harness the power of chakra from their scans of Kushina . And they have feed the information into your DNA radomizer and if every goes according to our plan. Your monsters will be able to use Chakra like Sakura Haruno can and will have the power to defeat the power rangers and their armor allies for good." said Orochuimaru smiling

"That is very good news to hear my dear Orochimaru. But I do hope our precious little Kushina wasn't harm in scanning her as it would be very bad for us if she was." said Mesogog

"Of course Kushina is safe and sound in her new cell that you have provided for her and is unharm. But there is one more thing that I would like to discuss with you before we both end up heading back to your island fortress and I am afraid it is very important." said Orochimaru

"What is it that is so important that you have to tell me now Orochimaru?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well it's about Dr. Tommy Oliver. I found out something real important about him that my come in very useful in defeating him and the rest of his team." replied Orochimaru

" So what is it that you found out about Dr. Tommy Oliver that could be of use to us?'" ask Mesogog curious

"Well when I was watching the battle between Tommy Oliver and your general Zeltrax. I had the strangest feeling that I met him before. So when I got back to your Island Fortress I decided to run a little DNA scan between Kushina DNA and the DNA sample you had of Tommy Oliver and I found a perfect match between them. It turn out that this Tommy Oliver is Kushina son." replied Orochimaru

"How is that possible as Dr. Tommy Oliver is Kushina son when he doesn't come from the Elemental Countries?" ask Mesogog

"That I don't know Mesogog. As the only son she ever had was a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his face that she had name Naruto. And of course I had a few run ins with Naruto in the past as he was a thorn in side as Tommy Oliver has been in your's. The only way that Dr. Tommy Oliver could be Kushina son. Is that somehow Naruto got a new body and was somehow sent here to this land of your's a long time ago. The only way for that to happen to him is that the demon sealed in Naruto called the Kyuubi gave up it's very own life to give him a new body and teleported him all the way here to start a new life." replied Orochimaru

"Are you trying to tell me Orochimaru that Tommy Oliver and this Naruto person are one and the same?" ask Mesogog curious

"That is what I am saying my dear Mesogog. As it makes perfect sense to me as several years ago Naruto Uzumaki was exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village for failing to return with Sasuke Uchiha and was never heard from again. It make perfect sense to me that both Tommy Oliver use to be Naruto Uzumaki as it would explain why Sakura Haruno is one of the Power Rangers and seems to be very attach to Tommy as she had feelings for Naruto after he was kick out of the village. What I am suggesting is that we use Kushina to make Tommy and his rangers give up their Dino Gems as I know Tommy would do anything to get his mother back if he found out she was alive and was our prisoner even going to as far as turning over the Dino Gems to us." replied Orochimaru smiling

"Yes you have a good point Orochimaru. Kushina could be of some use to us in getting our hands on the rangers Dino Gems. If you are right about Tommy Oliver being this Naruto Uzumaki person. Then we could use Kushina to make him and the other ranger hand over the Dino Gems and we don't even have to lift a finger to do anything. Very well then we will go with your plan. But you have better hope it works or else you will not like me when I am angry. Allay or not no one gets in my way understood?" said Mesogog

"Understood Mesogog. My plan will not fail us. Now that we got that cover. May I suggest we go to your island fortress and discuss our plan some more?" said Orochimaru

"Of course Orochimaru." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog and Orochimaru disappeared through a invisiportal. Meanwhile inside of Mesogg's lab. Elsa, Kabuto, and Zeltrax were watching Zeltrax's last battle against Trent which he had lost.

"Man I can watch this all day seeing the White Ranger kick your butt." said Elsa laughing

"I would be laughing if I were you Elsa. As the White Ranger just got lucky." said Zeltrax

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Zeltrax. But the way I see things the White Ranger wipe the floor with you and I have the feeling he was taking it easy on you. The next time you fight him. You may not be so lucky." said Kabuto hiding a smile

"I wouldn't say something like that human. If you value your life. You maybe our allay. But it will not stop me from destroying you if I have to." said Zeltrax

"Take it easy Zeltrax. I didn't mean to get you upset. But I am still curious to know what you and Elsa here plan on doing with the sample of Kushina's DNA and the blood sample of Sasuke Uchiha me and Lord Orochimaru had on us when we got here. I mean your master Mesogog must have something big plan as I have the feeling he just didn't want the DNA samples for his monsters but something bigger. So since we are all friends here. How about you tell me what Mesogog has plan?" ask Kabuto curious

"That is no of your business Kabuto. What lord Mesogog has plan it doesn't concern you or Orochimaru. But I am sure lord Mesogog will tell you and your master when and if he feels like it." replied Elsa

"Well I for one aim to get my revenge on the White Ranger for making me look like a fool." said Zeltrax angry

"Your just jealous Zeltrax. As Mesogog and Orochimaru favor the White Ranger over you. Can't say I can blame them for it. As the White Ranger is more powerful than you." said Elsa

"It is because he is Mesogog's son. But that will not stop me from destroying him for good." said Zeltrax

"Yeah right. Like you could even try." said Elsa

"What about you Elsa. You failed so far to destroy Dr. Tommy Oliver and his Rangers countless times before like me." said Zeltrax

"Don't even go there Zeltrax. Now how about you make yourself useful and do something to destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all." said Elsa angry

"Fine if that is your wish Elsa. I will destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers by creating a monster from the information you and Kabuto here fed into the DNA Radomizer and I will dedicate it to you Elsa." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax went over to the Randomizer and push the lever up and the glass tube filled with smoke. When the doors to the tube open and the smoke started to fade. A monster came out of the tube that had the body of a bell pepper with a seashell for a mouth and strange device on his right arm.

"At your serve my master." said the monster

"You got to be joking me right?" ask Elsa angry

"I say that is a very good likeness of you Elsa." said Kabuto laughing

"How about you kept you mouth shut Kabuto or else I will destroy you myself. And as for you Zeltrax your monster doesn't look like he could destroy a fly." said Elsa in a angry voice

"My monster may look weak Elsa. But I can assure you that he isn't has he will take down Tommy Oliver and his team no problem and will help me get my revenge on the White Ranger for good. And once the White Ranger is gone for good. Lord Mesogog will view me once again as his most powerful

warrior." said Zeltrax

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair. Tommy and the others were talking about how they were going to take on Mesogog and Orochimaru at once .

"So Tommy what is our plan to take down Mesogog and Orochimaru for good?" ask Eric

"That I don't know right now Eric. As we don't know what Mesogog and Orochimaru have plan for us. Besides knowing those two it will be very hard for us to take them both on at once. But the only thing I can think of is that we have to all work together as a team and be prepare for anything they throw our way." replied Tommy

" That sounds like a good solid plan to all of us Tommy." said Carter

"Yeah it does. But there is something that has been bothering me ever since your battle with Zeltrax." said Sakura

"What would that be Sakura?" ask Tommy looking at Sakura

"Well I being looking over your battle against Zeltrax and heard him ask you about someone name Terrence Smith and me and everyone else are wondering you he is and what he has to do with Zeltrax wanted revenge on you for?" ask Sakura curious

"I was afraid you were going to ask me about him Sakura. If you all must know Terrence Smith was someone I use to work with a long time ago on digs and everyone called him Smitty for short. But unfortunately for me and Smitty we were both after the chance to work with Anton Mercer on his research with dinosaur DNA. As you all know from what me and Hayley told you. I was the one that ended up working with Anton Mercer. So Smitty ended up angry at me saying that I stole his chance at working with Anton and no one ever heard from him again. Until very recently." replied Tommy

"What do you mean until very recently Tommy?" ask Tsunade confuse

"Well Lady Tsunade believe it or not. During my Battle against Zeltrax. Zeltrax reveal to me that he was in fact Smitty who I and many others thought died in a lab accident a few years ago. It turns out when the explosion happen Smitty didn't die. But was found by none other then Mesogog himself. Who ended up rebuilding Smitty into Zeltrax and Zeltrax blames me for what happen to him and wants me to repay the favor with my life." replied Tommy

"Well if you ask me Zeltrax sounds to much like Sasuke was when he wanted revenge against his brother Itachi for wiping out their clan. Both of them probably were cut from the same piece of cloth." said Ino

"You got that right Ino. If you ask me I say that Zeltrax and Sasuke were related somehow." said TenTen

" Well Zeltrax and Sasuke maybe alike. But I think Zeltrax is a bigger threat then Sasuke was since he works for Mesogog." said Hinata

"Your right about that Hinata. But at least we now know why Zeltrax wants revenge against Tommy here. As he blames Tommy for what happen to him in the past." said Jason

"You got a point there Jason. But I think Zeltrax is the least of our worries right now. As I thought of something that we kinda of overlook about Trent." said Minato

"I am way ahead of you Minato. We should consider the fact that Trent might be working with Mesogog and Orochimaru as well. Which means we have to be on our guards more now then ever." said Tommy

"You your right about that Tommy. I mean considering last time we fought Trent head on he had work with Mesogog. Which means we can only assume right now that Mesogog may have talk Trent into joining forces with him again. This time for good." said Ryan

"Man just when we thought things couldn't get any worse with Mesogog and Orochimaru teaming up. We now might have to worry about Trent joining forces with those two." said Drew

"Yeah I agree with you Drew. Things are looking worse for all of us with the ways things are going." said Kit

"Well you two are forgetting one thing about us." said Trini

"And what would that be ?" ask Eric confuse

"Were all hero's of the planet earth and we swore our lives to protecting this planet from the forces evil. No matter the cost." replied Adam

"Adam's right. We can't give up now as the people of Reefside and the earth are counting on all of us to protect them from harm." said Zack

"You got that right Zack. I mean we all face worse people before and we always have come out on top. So what does it matter if we have to face Measogog and Orochimaru head on in battle. I mean that is what have to do sooner or later to defend the earth. " said Alyssa

"Your right Alysaa. All of us have face people like Mesogog and Orochimaru before and we have always won. I mean what makes this time any different. Were the good guys and nothing should brings us down ever. I say we fight until the very end no matter the cost." said Dominick

" I agree with you Dominick we will not gave up until the end and we will take Mesogog and Orochimaru down for good." said Tommy

"Well I agree with all of you. You all have proven to be good people who would do whatever it takes to protect the people you care about from harm. I just wish there was someway you could find a way to get Trent to join our side as I know he is a good person at heart." said Rin

"I agree with you Rin. Trent is a good person and you have my promise that we will find some way to free Trent from the control of his Dino Gem for good. Even if it is the last things we do." said Hayley

All of the sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting everyone to a monster attack. Hayley quickly went over to the computer as the screen showed Zeltrax's monster attacking downtown Reefside. Blasting anything or anyone that got in his way.

"Well looks like Mesogog and Orochimaru wasted no time in sending down a monster to attack the city." said Ethan

"Yes it appears that way Ethan and if my scans are right. The monster that they sent down seems to be their most powerful one yet." said Professor Hart

"Well who cares about that. I say we go after that freak and show him whose boss." said Conner

"I agree with you Conner. But we should be careful as who knows what that monster can do." said Kira

"I agree with the both of you. We need to go and take that creep down for good. But we have to be careful as we don't know what it is capable of knowing Mesogog and Orochimaru. Alright let's do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira took out their morpher's and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurs." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Trooper Transform. We are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

with that there was a huge flash of different color light that filled the Dino Lair. When the light faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight and they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Zeltrrax monster was blasting at everything that got in his way.

"This is to easy. These humans are no fun at all. I hope the rangers and their armor allies prove to be more of a challenge then these weak humans are." said the monster laughing

All of the sudden a beam of black energy came from out of nowhere and hit the monster right in his side sending him flying into the wall behind him real hard and to the ground. When the monster got to his feet he saw Tommy and the others standing in front of him with their weapons drawn at him.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. I have been hoping you all would show up." said the monster laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing you freak as were going to bring you down for good." said Dominick

"So how about you just give up before it's to late." said Eric

"I don't think so rangers as you have no chance against me." said the monster

"We will see about that you freak as were going to stop you no matter what." said Sakura

"Go ahead and try to stop me you weaklings." said the monster

"Fine don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's show this creep who he is messing with." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge at the monster head on. The monster threw some bell shape pepper bombs at Tommy and the others only for Tommy and Jason to deflect them with their weapons and then jump into the air and slash the monsterin the chest making it stumble backwards. The monster then look up to see Sakura, Carter, and Ino deliver three kicks to him as Conner, Ethan, and Zack punch the monster in the chest as well making him flying through the sky before hitting the side of a building. The monster quickly got back to his feet as Minato, Trini, Dominick ,and Eric fired laser beams from their weapons hitting the monster in the chest and making sparks appear on it's body. The monster look up to see Kit and Drew take a card from their advent decks and inserted it into their holders and say "Attack Vent." and they launch their attacks at the monster that hit him and sent him to the ground on his knees. The monster quickly got back on his feet to see Adamm appear in front of him with the Drill Blaster pointing at him.

"It's time to say good night for good freak." said Adam smiling under his helmet

"I don't think so Ranger. As I think it's time for me to show you and your friends my secret power. Copy." said the Monster

With that the monster raise it's right hand whit the device on it and a blue light came out of it. When the light faded Adam was surprise to see the monster was now holding a drill blaster in his hands pointing at Adam and the others.

"I think it's time I sent you and your friends packing for good ranger. Drill Blaster fire." said the Monster

With that a huge ball of black energy came out of the weapon and headed straight towards Adam and the others at a fast speed. The ball of energy then hit Adam and the others right in the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Adam and the others were on the ground and look injured as they look at the monster.

"I can't believe this. That creep copy my weapon and use it against us." said Adam angry

"I know what you mean Adam. But how was he able to copy you weapon right down to it's power source." said Trini

"If I was to guess Trini. I say he use that device on his right arm to scan Adam's Drill Blaster to copy it and use that copy against us. If I didn't know better I say he use some kind of clone jutsu that allows him to copy anything he sees as I can feel this freak giving off a huge amount of chakra." said Sakura

"But that is impossible Miss H. How can this creep use Chakra when the only ones we know who can are you ,Lady Tsunade along with Rin, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune?" ask Conner confuse

"The answer is very simple Red Ranger. The reason I can use Chakra is thanks to Orochimaru using his research and sharing it with Mesogog. Which showed Lord Mesogo to make monster's like myself to be able to use chakra that gives us special powers. For example my special power allows me to clone anything using the device on my right arm and use it against you. Now that we got that settled I think I will destroy all of you now and I know just how to do it. Copy." replied the Monster

With that the device on the monster's arm glowed a blue color and a exact copy of Dominick's weapon appeared in his hand.

"Now it's time for all of you to say good bye for good." said the Monster laughing

With that the monster pointed his weapon at Tommy and the others ready to finish them off for good. When suddenly from out of nowhere a streak of red appeared and knock the monster off his feet and landed in front of Tommy and the others in a flash of red light. When the red light faded standing in front of Tommy and the other's was the red lost galaxy ranger Leo with his Quasar Saber in his right hand pointed at the monster.

"Looks I arrive just in time to help. Are you guys alright?" ask Leo

"Yeah we are thanks to you showing up Leo. But how did you get here ?" ask Jason surprise

"I will explain later Jason. But right now there's a monster I have to beat first." replied Leo

With that Leo look at the monster who was back on his feet and the monster look angry.

"Who the hell dares to knock me off my feet?" said the monster angry

"That would be me you freak." replied Leo smiling under his helmet

"Well if it isn't another ranger showing up to help his friends. It seems you rangers keep showing up out of the wood work. Well it doesn't matter how many of you there are. I will destroy all of you with my bare hands." said the Monster

"We will see about that you freak as I am the ranger that is going to bring you down." said Leo

"I like to see you try Ranger." said the Monster

"Fine with me you freak. Don't say I didn't warn you first." said Leo

"Be careful Leo. This guy can copy anything he sees." said Tommy

"I will be careful Tommy. Now leave everything to me." said Leo

With that Leo charge at the monster head on. The monster threw some more pepper bombs at Leo who deflected them with his Quasar Saber. Leo then jump high into the air and deliver a kick to the monster hitting him in the chest follow by a slash him across the chest with the Quasar Saber sending the monster to ground hard on his back. Leo then look at the fallen monster.

"Well I think it's time I sent you packing for good you freak. Red Capsular Cycle power up." said Leo

With that there was a flash of red light and the Red Capsular Cycle appear next to Leo. Leo then jump into the driver seat and look at the monster who was starting to get back up.

"I hear you can copy anything you want. Well lets see if you can copy this attack. Red Capsular Cycle Fireball mode." said Leo

With the Red Capsular Cycle took off heading straight towards the monster head on. As the cycle came near the monster the front and back parts to it came together around Leo as it transform into a giant red fireball that hit the monster and went right through him follow by a huge explosion as Leo came to a stop. When the smoke cleared Leo saw the monster was still up and it look at Leo angry.

"I give you credit ranger. I am impress that you mange to hit me with that attack of your's. But I am afraid that your best attack wasn't good enough to stop me. But I am afraid that I have to leave you all as I have other business to attain to. But I swear that I will be back and when I am you and the others will be destroyed for good. Until then farewell and good bye." said the Monster

With that the monster fired a laser beam at the ground and filled the entire area with smoke. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monster anywhere. Leo look up to see Tommy and the others running over to him.

"Are you guys alright now?"ask Leo as the others appeared before him

"Yeah we are fine thanks to you. You totally sent that monster packing." replied Conner

"Your welcome. But I am afraid that my attack didn't seem to have hurt that freak much." said Leo

"Your probably right about that Leo as he was still standing from your attack. By the way how come your here on Earth and how did you know we needed help?'" ask Eric

" Well the reason I am on earth is because of the fact that I came here to tell all of you something important as it has to do with this Mesogog person you have been fighting . And I the only reason I knew you all needed my help was because of the fact the scanner on my jet jammer told me that a monster was attacking Reefside. So naturally I decided to show up in hopes of stopping the monster myself. Good thing I showed up when I did as it looks like you need my help." replied Leo

"Well we are all glad you did Leo as we needed it. But care to tell us what you have to tell us as it sounds important.?" ask Tommy

"I would like to. But I think it would be better if I discus it with all of you back at the Dino Lair." replied Leo

"Fine with us as I think we need to rest up from our battle from Mesogog's monster." said Sakura

With that said Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile somewhere in Reefside. Zeltrax's monster was resting next to a building. When suddenly a white streak came out of nowhere and struck him across the chest a few times before landing on the stairway in front of him to reveal Trent morph in his ranger form.

"Well what do we have here. Looks like another of Zeltrax's monsters. Maybe you will give me a good challenge." said Trent smiling under his helmet.

"Ah White Ranger. Your just the ranger I was looking for. Copy." said the monster

With that the device flash blue again as a exact copy of Trent's sword appeared in the monster's right hand.

"Sweet." said the monster laughing

"Hey what do you think you are doing copying my weapon for you freak?" ask Trent angry

"Nothing that concerns you right now White Ranger. Now I think I will be taking this and be leaving. So long sucker." replied the monster

With that the monster disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Trent alone confuse. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were in the lair resting from their battle with Zeltrax's monster and looking at Leo who had his helmet off looking at all of them.

"So Leo what is ii that is so important you have to tell us and how does it involves Mesogog?" ask Jason curious

"Sir I will Jason. What I am about all of you is very important and could mean bad news for you guys and the earth. You see the reason I came here to earth is to tell you all that about three days receive transmission from Kamen Rider Wing Knight Len saying that some dinosaur like creatures broke into the vault on Ventara and stoled the Kamen Rider Strike and Onyx Advent decks and disappeared through a portal that was the same one that monster disappeared through." replied Leo

"Man you mean to tell us that Mesogog has the Kamen Rider Strike and Onyx Advent Decks in his procession now?" ask Kit shock

"Yes I believe so as from the descriptions of the dinosaur like creatures Len saw. They appeared to have been some of Mesogog's Tyrannodrones." replied Leo

"Man that isn't good to hear Leo as Len took us two Advent Decks with him back to Ventara as they were to powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. If what you saying is true about Mesogog having them then we are in some serious trouble." said Drew

"I know Drew. But that is not the worse of it yet. You see when I receive the transmission from Len. I also receive word from Trey and Zhane saying that the two of them had been ambush by Zeltrax and some Tyrannodrones and in the process of fighting Zeltrax Zhane and Trey were attack from behind by Elsa. Who made both of them demorph and she then took Zhane's morpher and Trey's gold power staff and disappeared through a invisiportal without a trace. An hour after me and the other lost galaxy rangers got word about this from Zhane and Trey . We found out from D.E.C.A. Who was scanning the earth she pick up the faint traces of the Pink Sub Zeo Crystal and the Super Zeo Gems disappearing from the remains of the Power Chamber and from the video from the satellite D.E.C.A. patch into it showed a small army of Tyrannodrones led by Zeltrax looking through the ruins and finding the Pink Sub Zeo Crystal and Super Zeo Gems and taking both with them through a invisiportal. So as far as I could figure Mesogog is collecting all this power for some big secret plan he has to take you all down for good as you have proven to be a thorn in his side for to long. Which is why I came to earth in the first place to help you all out in case things got rough." said Leo looking at Tommy and the others with worried eyes

"If what you say is true Leo. Then what is holding Mesogog from putting his plan into action if he has the power to destroy us for good?" ask Conner curious

"Well all I can figure out is maybe Mesogog isn't finish with this plan of his whatever it maybe and needs time to put it together." replied Leo

"I think you maybe right on that one Leo. As I know Mesogog. He would want to make sure whatever his plan is that he doesn't want it to fail like all his other ones and I have the feeling Orochimaru isn't part of it." said Tommy

"If that's true Dr. O. What do all of us do in the mean time?" ask Ethan concern

"Right now there's nothing we can do Ethan as we don't know what Mesogog's attentions are for getting his hands on all that power for as it isn't going to be use on a monster but something much more powerful that wouldn't fail him. So until Mesogog reveals his hand. The only thing we can do is be prepared for anything he throws are way and besides we still have to deal with his new monster first." said Tommy

"Your right about that Tommy as that freak was more powerful then anything we face before. We need to be prepare for him the next time we face him and take him out for good before he cause's any harm." said Ryan looking at Tommy

With that Tommy and the others decided to come up with a plan to take down Zeltrax's monster for good. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's Fortress. The doors to Mesogog's lab open as Mesogog and Zeltrax enter it to find the lab trash with all of his experiments everywhere.

"MY lab. What has happen here Zeltrax? Months of experiments ruin." said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax angry

"I don't know who could have done such a horrible thing my lord." said Zeltrax looking around the lab that was in ruins. All of a sudden Zeltrax look down at what remain of the lab and saw the White Ranger's weapon among the remains.

"My lord look at what I found. It's the White Ranger's weapon. But it couldn't have been ." said Zeltrax showing Mesogog the weapon in his hands

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." said Mesogog

"But why would the White Ranger do all of this to you for my lord?" ask Zeltrax lying

"Simple he wants all the power for himself Zeltrax. But I will teach him not to mess with me." replied Mesogog angry

"Should I send my monster to bring the White Ranger to you my lord?" ask Zeltrax

"No Zeltrax. I will get the White Ranger myself. Just send your monster down to Reefside to lure out Tommy and his team out in the open and finish them off for good so I can get my hands on their Dino Gems . Do I make myself clear?" replied Mesogog looking at Zeltrax

"Yes I do my lord. It will be done at once my lord." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax left the lab to carryout Mesogog's orders while Mesogog thought of a plan to get rid of Trent for good. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were discussing what there plan for taking down the copy monster was going to be. When suddenly the Alarms in the Lair went off alerting Tommy and the others of a monster attack. Hayley quickly went over to the computer and type in a commend on the keyboard and a image of the copy monster appeared on the screen attacking downtown Reefside .

"Looks like that Mesogog wasted no time this time in sending down his monster again to attack the city." said Kira

"Well I for one say we go after that freak and take him down for good." said Conner

"You have a point Conner. We can't stay here in the lair and let Mesogog monster attack the city. I say we all go and take that freak out for good." said Sakura

"I agree with you Sakura. I say we go after that monster and teach him he mess with the wrong team of rangers." said Ino

"Since you put it that way Ino. Then we all go. But remember Mesogog's monster can copy any of our weapons he wants and use them against. So be careful and watch each other's backs the whole time." said Tommy

"You got it Tommy." said Jason

"Alright back to action." said Tommy

With that Sakura and the others put their helmets back on their heads as they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside the copy monster was destroying anything that got in his way by blasting it apart with his pepper bombs.

"That's right you humans run away in fear. There's nothing the Power Rangers can do to stop me as I am to powerful." said the monster laughing

All of the sudden from out of nowhere a beam of red energy came from the right side of the monster and hit him right in the chest sending him to the ground on his back. The monster quickly got back to his feet to see Tommy and the others appearing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Well look who decided to show up again. I guess you fools didn't learn from our last battle that you have no chance against me." said the monster

"You be wrong there you freak. As you should learn by now that we never give up fighting against monster's like you." said Adam

"Yeah and this time you are going down for good you creep." said Trini

"I like to see all of you weaklings try to destroy me .." said the monster

"Oh we will destroy you alright and when we do. There will be nothing left of you but dust. Alright guys let show this creep that he mess with the wrong team of rangers." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge at the monster head on. As the rangers were fighting the monster Trent was watching the battle between the rangers and Zeltrax's monster with interest from his hiding place behind the corner of a building.

"Well looks like I will end up fighting the winner of this battle." said Trent smiling

Unknow to Trent a invisiportal appeared behind him as a claw hand came out of it and grab Trent by his shoulder surprising him. Before Trent could fight back. The claw hand pulled him into the invisiportal and Trent black out as the portal close in behind him. When Trent came to he found himself inside of Mesogog's lab strap to a black chair with a machine with a drill attach to it pointed at him. All of a sudden Mesogog appeared in front of Trent and he look angry.

"Traitor . I will make you regret ever double crossing me." said Mesogog angry

"Traitor what are you talking about?" ask Trent confuse

"You know what I am talking about you traitor. You destroyed my lab and for can't be trusted and therefore you must be destroyed for good." replied Mesogog

"No you making a mistake dad I would never betray you ever dad." said Trent pleading

"Enough of your lies. I think it is time for you to say good bye for good White Ranger." said Mesogog as he went over to the control's of the machine

With that Mesogog push a button on the control panel and the drill part of the machine came to life as it glowed a white color and Trent felt his life force starting to leave him.

"Dad please stop. It's me Trent your son. Please don't do this to me." said Trent in a weak voice

AS soon as Mesogog heard Trent say that. Mesogog clutch his chest in pain and he fell to the floor and was covered in a green light that filled the enitire room. When the light faded Mesogog had turn back into Anton Mercer who was now on his feet and look Trent as he was slowly dieing from the machine.

"Trent no." yelled Anton as he ran over to Trent

As soon as Anton made it over to Trent he knock the drill part of the machine out of the way as it release a white beam of light at bounce around the entire room and finally hitting the White Dino Gem.

"Trent son are you alright?" ask Anton as he unstrap Trent from the chair

"Yeah I am fine dad. I feel like my old self again." replied Trent

"That white beam of light that hit your Dino Gem. It must have destroyed the evil coating of the White Dino Gem." said Anton

"So does that mean no more White Ranger?" ask Trent concern

"No son. As far as I can tell the power is still intact and active." replied Anton

"Great. What do I do with it now?" ask Trent

"Simple you can use the powers now for whatever you choose to." replied Anton

All of the sudden Anton fall to his knees in pain as Trent got out of the chair and ran over next to him.

"Dad what's wrong?" ask Trent concern

"Trent you have to get out of her right now." replied Anton

"But I can help you dad." said Trent

"No I have to take care of this myself. Until then I want you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other rangers." replied Anton

"Help the other rangers. I can't fight against you dad." said Trent shock

"You have to son. Now go and free Kushina and take her with you as Orochimaru and Mesogog plan on using her to make Tommy and the other rangers give up their Dino Gems as she is important to Tommy." said Anton

" I will free Kushina and take her with me dad. But why is she so important to Dr. Oliver?" ask Trent confuse

"Because she is Tommy's birth mother. Now go and take Kushina with you before I turn back into Mesogog and stop you." said Anton

"Alright I will dad. But I will not tell the others you secret you have my word." said Trent

With that Trent quickly left the lab as Anton look at Trent leave in pain. Meanwhile not to far away inside of a holding cell. Kushina was sitting on her bed in the cell looking at the two Tyrannodrones standing guard over her.

"Man just when I thought things couldn't get worse for me. I end up in a holding cell inside that freak's Mesogog's fortress and use by his female general Elsa and Kabuto as a lab rat to make his monster's stronger so he can defeat those Power Rangers that gave him trouble. I swear if I ever get out of here. The first thing I am going to do is find a way back to the village and find out what happen to my son Naruto if it is the last thing I ever do. I just wish that snake Orochimaru didn't place a seal on me that made me unable to use Chakra. As I would took out those two Tyrannodrones as that freak Mesogog calls them out with my bare hands." said Kushina angry

With that Kushina went back to looking at the two Tyrannodrones guarding her trying to figure out any weakness they may have that she could use to take them out and escape. All of a sudden from out of nowhere two laser beams appeared from out of thin air and struck the two Tyrannodrones in the chest knocking them both to the ground out cold. Kushina quickly look in the direction of where the two laser beams came from and saw Trent in his ranger form. Come out of nowhere and walk over to Kushina cell door and fired another laser beam from his sword that hit the cell door and making it fall to the ground hard.

" Kushina here you alright?" ask Trent as he enter the cell

"Yes I am and what do you want from me?" replied Kushina getting into a fighting stance in case Trent wanted to fight

"Nothing. Except to get you out of here and take you with me to meet up with the other rangers." replied Trent

"How can I be sure you are telling me the truth and not lying to me to have your way with me as you work that freak Mesogog?" demanded Kushina still alert

"I am telling you the truth. I don't work for Mesogog anymore. So you either stay here with Mesogog and be use by him and Orochimaru for the rest of your life. Or you can come with me and I will take you to the other rangers and to your son Tommy Oliver." replied Trent

"I don't have a son name Tommy Oliver. The only son I have is name Naruto Uzumaki." said Kushina

"Not according to the files I saw when I hack into Mesogog's computer. According to the files you and Dr. Oliver are mother and son and DNA doesn't lie. So if your son is name Naruto then he must have change his name to Tommy Oliver as he is your son. So are you coming with me or do you want to stay here and continue to be a prisoner?" ask Trent looking at Kushina

"I will go with you. But if you are lying to me about wanting to free me and also lying about this Tommy Oliver being my son. Then I will make you regret ever lying to me. Understand." said Kushina in a threating voice

"Understood. Now we better get going as Mesogog will send some more Tyrannodrones after us and I don't want to end up fighting more of them." said Trent

With that Trent took Kushina by her arm and led her out of her cell and through a invisiportal that appeared in front of them and disappeared through it. Meanwhile Tommy and the others were still fighting Zeltrax's monster who was giving them all a hard time. When suddenly the monster fired two beams of energy from it's eyes that hit Tommy and the others sending them to the ground hard.

"Man this isn't good you guys. We threw everything we had at that freak and we still can't bring him down." said Conner angry

"I know Conner. But we can't give up yet as there are to many people counting on us." said Tommy

"I agree with you Tommy. But how do we stop this creep when he can copy are weapons?' ask Sakura worried

"I don't know Sakura. But he must have some weakness we can use to beat him for good." replied Tommy

"Well we better do it quick Tommy as that freak is heading this way." said Leo as the monster came over to them

"Well what do you we have here. If it isn't a couple of weaklings rangers. Well I guess I better destroy all of you before Mesogog gets angry. So do you have any last words before I end your lives?" ask the monster laughing

"No except that your now that's going to be going down freak." replied Jason as he and the others tried to get to their feet

"Tough words coming from someone who is about to be destroyed. Now just hold still as this will not hurt a bit." said the monster

With that the monster started to power up another more powerful beam of energy to fire at Tommy and the others to finish them off for good. When suddenly from out of nowhere two white laser beams came out of thin air and hit the monster right in the chest sending him flying into a tree a couple feet away and to the ground. Tommy and the others got back on their feet as Trent appeared on his Thunder A.T.V. and stop in front of them.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." said Trent looking at them

With that Trent took out his sword and charge at the monster who was now back on his feet and disappeared into a white streak hitting the monster back and forth with his sword . Once that was done Trent then jump high into the air to slash the monster across the chest with his sword. Only for the monster to block it with a copy of Trent's sword and sending Trent back a couple of feet.

"Alright White Ranger. Let's see how you like it." said the monster

With that the monster disappeared into a streak that went back and forth across Trent slashing him across the chest with his sword and sending Trent flying into a tree and to the ground.

"Ah man that's brutal." said Ethan

"Yeah it is Ethan. But whose side is Trent on now?" ask Kira curious

" Is that all you got White Ranger?" ask the monster

"Exactly no. Super Dino Mode." said Trent

With that Trent was covered by gold light and when it faded Trent now had spikes coming out of his ranger suit and two blades coming out of his hands.

"No way. He has Super Dino Mode." said Conner shock

"Yes I do and I like it." said Trent smiling under his helmet

"Big deal. I will still destroy you ranger." said the monster

With that the monster fired two powerful beams of energy from his eyes that headed towards Trent. Who quickly deflected them with his two arms blades.

"Were not done yet freak." said Trent looking at the monster

With that Trent leap into the air and flew towards the monster head on and pining him to a tree.

"I thought we were on the same side?" ask the monster looking at Trent

"Not anymore freak." replied Trent angry

With that Trent let go of the monster as sparks appeared on the monster's body as he fell to the ground follow by a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared there was no sigh of the monster anywhere as Trent started to walk over to Tommy and the others who were now confuse. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Mesogog had watch Trent destroyed his monster.

"You are driving my patience rangers." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog push the lever up on the Radomizer to activate the Hydro Regenrator. Meanwhile Trent was walking over to the others. When suddenly it started to rain and it hit the spot where the monster had been destroyed . There was suddenly a flash of purple light and when it faded standing over Trent and the others was now the monster the size of a megazord.

"Oh man this isn't good." said Conner

"I know it isn't Conner. But we have to stop him. Let's bring out the zords." said Tommy

With that the Dinozord's appeared as Conner, Ethan, and Kira jump into them and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Sakura and the others called on the Red Battlezord, Red Dragon Thunderzord, Rhino Steelzord, Shogun Megazord , Battle Fleet Megazord, Galaxy Megazord, Q Rex , along with the Light Speed and Drivemax Megazords. Meanwhile on the ground Tommy and Minato were on the ground watching the battle. When from out of nowhere the two of them were hit by a black beam of energy that hit both of them and sent them to the ground. When Tommy and Minato look up they saw Zeltrax looking down at them with his sword pointing at them.

"While looks like at only will I get my revenge on you now Dr. Oliver. But I get to take out the White Morphin Ranger as well. So prepare to say good bye you two." said Zeltrax laughing

With that Zeltrax raise his sword high to finish off Tommy and Minato for good. When suddenly Trent came out of nowhere and block Zeltrax's sword with his own.

"Your not going to destroy Dr. Oliver and the White Morphin Ranger on my watch Zeltrax. So you have get through me first if you want them both." said Trent

"So be it Traitor. I will take you out first." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax kick Trent in the chest sending him stumbling backwards . Zeltrax then charge at Trent with his sword only for Trent to block it again and deliver a kick to the cyborgs chest sending him flying backwards. When Zeltrax got up he saw Trent coming at him with his sword and block Trent's attack with his sword. Only to see Tommy and Minato coming from out of nowhere and slash at him across the chest with their weapons. Meanwhile up in a tree not to far away. Kushina was watching Trent , Tommy and Minato fighting Zeltrax from her hiding place that she choose after Trent had told her to hide for her safety. Kushina could help but look at the way Tommy and Minato were fighitng Zeltrax using the same identical fighting style which interest her.

"It's a good thing Trent told me to hide as I don't think I could fight that Zeltrax person head on like he is doing. So according to Trent the black ranger is my son except he calls himself Tommy Oliver instead of Naruto. I can see now just by watching the way Tommy fights that he is my son as he fights just like his father Minato did. But why does the White Morphin Ranger fight with the same identical fighting Style as Tommy as there's no way two people can have the same fighting style. I guess when this battle is over I will find out from them one way or a other." said Kushina

"Meanwhile Zeltrax was having a hard time fighting against Trent, Tommy, and Minato. When all of a sudden Tommy and Minato block Zeltrax's attack with their sweapons as Trent jump into the air and deliver a kick to Zeltrax's chest sending him flying through the air and to the ground hard. Zeltrax look up as he saw the three rangers standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at him.

"I gave you credit rangers you have beaten me. But I swear the next time we meet it will be a very different outcome. That I promise you and that goes for you to Traitor as I will destroy you myself. Until then Farewell and good bye." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax disappeared through a invisportal leaving the three Rangers alone. Once Zeltrax was gone Tommy and Minato look at Trent

"Are you two alright?" ask Trent as he demorph

'What do you want Trent?" demanded Minato

"Nothing . I just want to talk." replied Trent as he walk towards Tommy and Minato

"Hold it right there Trent ." said Tommy pointing his Brachio Staff at Trent

"Dr. O please put the weapon down as I don't mean you or the others any harm. I just want you to listen to me for a minute." said Trent putting his hands up in a peaceful manner

"Why should we Trent after all you did to us?" ask Minato

"Because I don't work for Mesogog or Orochimaru anymore. Besides I brought someone with me who you may want to meet." replied Trent

"Who would that be?" ask Tommy keeping his Brachio Staff pointed at Trent

"Someone who is very close to you Dr. Oliver. You can come out now Kushina." replied Trent

With that Kushina drop down fro her hiding place in the tree and in front of Tommy and Minato.

"Who are you?" Ask Tommy looking at Kushina

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and according to Trent here you are my son. So I have a question to ask you Tommy. Are you really my son Naruto Uzumaki?" replied Kushina looking at Tommy

"Yes my name use to be Naruto Uzumaki a long time ago. But I go by the name Tommy Oliver now. So I have a question for you Kushina. If you are really my mother then how is it that I was told you were dead by the Third Hokage?" ask Tommy

"Because of Orochimaru. He kidnap me right after I gave birth to you and made the the entire village think I had died during child birth. Orochimaru perform many of his experiments on me in his quest for immortality and I ended up with eternal youth thanks to him. When Orochimaru ended up teaming with Mesogog he handed me over to his general Elsa to scan me and use my Chakra in his monsters to make them more powerful. But thanks to Trent here who freed me. I ended up escaping that prison I was in and he brought me here to you." replied Kushina

"That's not the end of it Dr. Oliver. Mesogog and Orochimaru had plan on using Kushina here to make you and the other ranger give up your Dino Gems in exchange for them handing over Kushina over to you as they found out from DNA results that you and her were mother and son." said Trent

"That's sounds just like Mesogog. Using the people closest to his enemies to get what he wants. That's just low." said Minato

"Yes it is Minato. But thanks to Trent Mesogog doesn't have the chance anymore. I guess that proves to me and Minato you are no longer evil." said Tommy looking at Trent

"Yes it does. Now that we got that settled. Care to tell my why this ranger next to you has your voice and the same identical fighting style as you and why I have the feeling he is somehow related to you?" ask Kushina looking at Minato

"Because in a way I am Tommy's brother as I am his clone." said Minato looking at Kushina

"You mean to tell me that your a clone of my own son? But is that possible?" ask Kushina shock

"Oh believe me. It's very possible. But I think it will be better if me and Minato explain it to me back in the Dino Lair along with Trent here." replied Tommy looking at Trent

Meanwhile Sakura and the others were fighting Zeltrax's monster with their zords. When suddenly the monster threw some of his pepper bombs at the Megazord's hitting them in the chest and sending them crashing to the ground. Sakura and the others look up to see the monster heading towards them.

"Man this isn't good you guys. We hit that creep with everything we got. But it still wasn't enough to take him down for good." said Conner angry

"We can't give up Conner . As there must be someway to beat this monster for good." said Leo

"I might know of a way you guys. Jason do you think I have access to Super Zeo Megazord?" said Sakura

"I believe you do Sakura since you Tommy's old Zeo Rangers powers. You should have access to all of the Zeo Zords in the Zeo Zord holding bay. Why do you ask?" said Jason

"Because I think the Super Zeo Megazord might just have the power we need to bring this creep down for good." replied Sakura

"Well in that case you better call it quick Miss H. As I don't think we can last much longer." said Ethan

"You got it Ethan. I call on the power of the Super Zeo Megazord." said Sakura

Meanwhile the monster had made it's way over to the fallen zords and was gathering energy in it's eyes to launch a powerful attack to destroy the zords. When suddenly from out of nowhere a arm came out of thin air and hit the monster right in the chest sending it to the ground. When the monster got back on it's feet it saw the Super Zeo Megazord standing in front of it ready to battle.

"What do with have here. Another Megazord for me to destroy." said the monster

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you creep. As the Super Zeo Megazord will take you down as I will to." said Sakura as the Red Battlezord got to it's feet

"You can count me in to Sakura. Lights of Orion Power up." said Leo as the Galaxy Megazord gt back on it's feet as well

All of the sudden Leo was covered in gold light as the Lights of Orion armor appeared on his body.

"Alright time to bring this to the next level. Galaxy Megazord Power up Mode." said Leo

With that the Galaxy Megazord was covered in gold light as armor appeared on it and the sword in it's right hand change shape. Zeltrax's monster look at the three zords in front of him looking unimpress.

"You fools think three megazord can stop me. I have news for you I am to powerful for you." said the monster

"We will see about that you freak." said Sakura

With that three zords charge the monster head on. The Red Battlezord and Super Zeo Megazord tried to punch at the monster with their fist. Only for the monster to block their attacks with his hands. Until the monster was hit by the Galaxy Megazord's saber across the chest sending him flying backwards to the ground hard. The monster quickly got back on it's feet just as the Red Battlezord raise it's arms and fired a couple of rounds from it's arms that hit the monster and sent it's stumbling backwards.

"Alright it's time to finish this guys off for good. Super Zeo Megazord saber power up." said Sakura

"Count me in to Sakura. Galaxy Megazord Saber slash." said Leo

With that the Super Zeo Megazord and Galaxy Megazord launch their final attacks at the monster hitting it right in the chest and sending it to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monster anywhere. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog had seen Sakura and the others destroy the monster and now he was looking at Zeltrax angry.

"Zeltrax you monster has failed to destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers. And what worse is now the White Ranger is on their side and has taken Kushina with him." said Mesogog angry and slamming his fist on his throne

"I am very sorry my lord. I promise I will make it up to you." said Zeltrax nervous

"You have better have Zeltrax. Or else I will turn you into scrap metal. Do I make myself clear?" ask Mesogog looking at Zeltrax angry

"Crystal clear my lord." replied Zeltrax

"Good now leave me before I punish you for failing me again." said Mesogog

With that Zeltrax quickly left the lab before Mesogog went through with his threat.

"Well I must say my dear Mesogog. You have a way to get through to your generals." said Orochimaru appearing next to Mesogog

"Yes I do my dear Orochimaru. But my monster wouldn't have failed if Anton Mercer hadn't intervene and made Trent join up with the other rangers and take Kushina with him." said Mesogog

"Yes it is such a shame that Kushina mange to escape thanks to the White Ranger's help. As she was my most prize experiment." said Orochimaru

"Yes it is Orochimauru. But I plan on making Trent pay dearly for his betrayal one way or the other. That I swear by." said Mesogog looking back at the screen in front of him as Sakura and the others teleported away

Meanwhile outside the entrance to the Dino Lair. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were heading towards the Dino Lair as Tommy had told them to come over as he had something important to discuss with them.

"So do any of you guys have any idea why Dr. O told us to come over after class?" ask Conner looking at Ethan and Kira

"I don't what Dr. O has to discuss with us Conner as I am as clueless as you are." replied Ethan

"Yeah me to. The only thing I heard is that it is something important." added Kira

With that the three of them stop in front of the door to the Dino Lair. When suddenly the door open up and the first thing Conner, Ethan, and Kira saw was Trent standing in front of them.

"Hey you guys." said Trent

"How the hell did you get in here Trent?" ask Conner getting into a fighting stance

"Because I let him in Conner." replied Tommy getting up from the chair in front of the computer.

"But he is." said Ethan

"On our side now." said Sakura speaking up

"Yeah right. Every time we hear that. Trent just burns us. Why should we believe him now?" ask Conner looking at Trent

"Because he save me and Tommy's lives." replied Minato

"Not to mention he recuse me from Mesogog and Orochimaru." said Kushina appearing inside the room

"Who are you?" ask Kira

"The names Kushina Uzumaki Tommy's birth mother." replied Kushina

"You mean to tell us that your Dr. O 's mother?" ask Kira shock

"Yes I am and from what Sakura and the others about Minato being Tommy's clone. That's makes me his mother as well." replied Kushina

"Let me take a wild guess and say that the reason you look 28 years old is because of Orochimaru right?" ask Conner

"Yes you would be correct Conner as like me Orochimaru experimented on Kushina here and ended up giving her eternal youth as well." replied Rin

"Not only that but Mesogog and Orohcimaru use Kushina DNA to make Mesogog's monster's stronger then ever. Which would explain how that copy monster we beat was able to use Chakra in the first place and would have been their prisoner still if it's wasn't for Trent here freeing her." said Ino

"Is that true Trent.? Did you save Dr. O and Minato's life and free Kushina here as well?" ask Kira looking at Trent

"Yes it is Kira. I am in control of the Dino Gem now. I want to use it to help you guys defeat Mesogog and Orochimaru for good." replied Trent looking at Kira

" You guys I wouldn't have brought Trent here if me or the others weren't sure he was telling us the truth. But it's up to you three if he can joins us." said Tommy looking at Conner, Ethan, and Kira

"Well if your down with it Dr O. Then I guess I am to." said Ethan

"Well I guess we have no choice. Especially considering the fact. I am getting sick and tire of fighting you all the time." said Conner looking at Trent

"Look Kira I know I have a lot to make up for. But I swear this time I will not let any of you down I swear." said Trent looking at Kira in the eyes

"Well I guess everyone needs one last chance. But isn't there a rule that says all new ranger have to wash all the zords." said Kira

"Yeah I forget about that rule." said Ethan smiling as did Conner

"You have you be kidding me you guys. The zords so big." said Trent looking at Conner, Ethan, and Kira

"Well then I guess you have better get going done ." said Conner as he , Ethan, and Kira handed him some cleaning supplies

With that Trent left the Dino Lair to start washing the zords as Conner, Ethan, and Kira tried to hide the smiles on their faces. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's Fortress. Elsa and Kabuto were looking at Zeltrax who working on something.

"Well Zeltrax if I were you I would get the hell out of here before Mesogog and Orochimaru turn you into scrap metal." said Elsa

"Why would I do that?'" ask Zeltrax looking at Elsa

"Because giving the fact that the White Ranger has join the others. Mesogog and lord Orochimaru will be very angry if the rangers aren't destroyed." replied Kabuto

"For you inform you two. We haven't lost the battle yet." said Zeltrax

"Yeah right Zeltrax. How do you expect us to beat the White Ranger's powers?" ask Elsa

"Simple Elsa. As the old saying goes fight fire with fire." replied Zeltrax picking up very familiar device in his hands.

"That's the monster's copy weapon." said Kabuto looking at the device

"Yes it is Kabuto. It prove to be quite useful before he was destroyed." said Zeltrax

All of the sudden the doors to the room open up as the White Ranger enter it.

"He is a exact copy of the White Ranger. Except for the fact there is no trace of Trent Mercer within him. A soulless warrior who is 100 percent pure evil." said Zeltrax looking at Elsa and Kabuto

"I am at your commend." said the White Ranger in a evil voice

"That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about Leo appearing in the story and that Trent is now good and as join the team and the fact that Tommy finally met his mother Kushina. As always please review and leave comments. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and the appearance of Conner as the Triassic Ranger.


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Cyberspace Cafe Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting at the juice bar watching as Hayley was working and look very happy.

"Hayley is it me or do you look more happy then usual today?" ask Ethan looking at Hayley

"Well Ethan the reason I look so happy today is because I feel real happy that Trent is back working for me." replied Hayley smiling

"Yeah and with his new attitude . Trent is almost like able." said Conner

"I heard that you know Conner." said Trent as he came over to the bar carrying a empty tray

"I guess I deserve that one Trent. So how is everything going so far?" ask Conner

"Great . I feel like a new man now." replied Trent smiling

"Well we are all just glad to have the old you back. Your one of us now Trent. So no more secrets." said Kira

"Yeah no more secrets Kira. So how is everything going between Dr. O and Kushina?" ask Trent

"Well things are going fine between Tommy and Kushina. It seems Kushina has gotten use to having Tommy the way he is and accepted Minato as her son as well since he is Tommy's clone. But of course it is going to still be awhile before Tommy gets use to the idea about Kushina being his mother and all since he thought she was dead for all these years." replied Hayley

"Well I hope everything turn out for Dr. O and his mother as Orochimaru was the one in the first place for kidnapping her and ruining Dr. O's life back in the village." said Ethan

"Well I for one wouldn't mind getting my hands on Orochimaru myself and beat him up after all the things that snake guy did to all those people in the past." said Conner

" I hate to burst your bubble Conner. But I think Orochimaru is a little to powerful for you to take on by yourself. As he is very evil and wouldn't think twice about harming the people closest to you from what I seen him do." said Trent

"Your probably right about that Trent. But I would like to know what Mesogog plans on doing with all this power he has been gathering. As it must be something very big and important since he hasn't put it into action yet." said Kira

"I wish I could tell you three what Mesogog's plan was. But unfortunately when I was working for him. He never told me anything about his plans except to Zeltrax and Elsa as it seem whatever his plan is he wanted it to keep it a secret even from Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto." said Trent

"That's okay Trent as probably knowing Mesogog. Anything he plans that is important he wants to keep it a secret." said Hayley

" Your right on that one Hayley. Speaking of which have you and Professor Hart found a way to demorph Dr. O yet?" ask Connner

"I am afraid to say Conner that me and Professor Hart have so far failed to find a way to demorph Tommy. But we will not give up until we find a way to make Tommy demorph. Speaking of which you three have better be going as Tommy and the others are expecting you three to show up at the Dino Lair to go over a plan on how to handle Mesogog's new more powerful monster's." replied Hayley

"Your right on that now Hayley. We have to get going before Dr. O wonders why we are running late. As the last time we were running late he had Tsunade come after us and drag us to the Dino Lair and I for one don't want that to happen to me again. As Tsunade isn't the one I want to mess with when she is angry. So we will see you two later." said Ethan

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira got out of there seats and left the Cyberspace Cafe to head to the Dino Lair. Meanwhile in Mesogog's fortress Mesogog and Orochimaru were watching the screen in front of them as the evil White Ranger clone was in Super Dino Mode fighting three monsters at once.

"You see my lord a completely evil White Ranger. Devoid of any weak human traits." said Zeltrax as the evil White Ranger fired a ball of energy from his hands and it all three of the monsters making them blow up in a giant fireball

"Zeltrax you have done very well." said Mesogog smiling

"Well I hate to admit it. But even I am impress at what Zeltrax did." said Elsa annoyed

"Well I am very impress to at what Zeltrax here did. Creating a evil White Ranger clone. I can image the rangers will be in for a very big surprise when they meet him face to face." said Orochimaru smiling

"Yes they will be my dear Orochimaru. So Zeltrax what is your plan for destroying Dr. Oliver and his team of rangers?'" ask Mesogog curious

"Allow me to demonstrate my lord." said Zeltrax bowing

With that everyone followed Zeltrax out of the room as he led them to the lab in front of the DNA Rodomizer and saw that the White Ranger was hook up to it by wires.

"By using a core energy sample from my White Ranger and the data we have from Orochimaru. I have created the perfect monster that will destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all." said Zeltrax

All of the sudden the doors to the glass tube in front of them open as smoke came out of it and a white and black dinosaur like monster came out of it.

"May I present to all of you. The White Terrorsaurus." said Zeltrax

"Ah very well done Zeltrax. Trent Mercer may have promise not to betray his father. But of course he is only human and no human can be trusted. I must strike at him before his sense of right and wrong outweighs his sense of loyalty." said Mesogog

"I agree with you Mesogog. Sooner or later Trent will tell the others about you and Anton Mercer sharing the same body. So I say strike him and his new friends down before it is to late." said Orochimaru

"Yes but of course my dear Orochimaru. But if you and your servant Kabuto don't mind. I would like to discuss some things alone with my two generals as it is very important." said Mesogog

"But of course we don't mind at all Mesogog. Kabuto came along and let us allow Mesogog and his two general's to talk alone for a awhile." said Orochimaru looking at Kabuto

"I hate to argue with you lord Orochimaru. But I don't think it is wise we leave Mesogog and his two general's alone." said Kabuto

"Are you questioning my orders Kabuto? If you are then you know what will happen if you disobey me." ask Orochimaru angry

"No of course I am not my lord. What I mean is that if Mesogog wants to talk to his general's about something then we have a right to stay here and listen as we are all allies." replied Kabuto nervous

"My dear Kabuto. You may have a point. But I think Mesogog deserves the right to talk to his general's alone. Now let's take our leave and let Mesogog here talk to his general's alone. Do I make myself clear?" ask Orochimaru

"Crystal clear my lord. I will not question your orders." replied Kabuto

"Good. Now if you excuse me my dear Mesogog. Me and Kabuto will leave you and your two general's alone to talk as I have somethings to talk to Kabuto here about." said Orochimaru looking at Mesogog

With that Orochimaru and Kabuto left the lab leaving Mesogog alone with Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Now that we are finally alone. Care to tell me how things are going with my plan to destroy the rangers?" ask Mesogog looking at Elsa and Zeltrax

"So far everything is going according to your plan my lord. The tyrannodrones have succeed in gathering the five jewels of the Corona Aurora and also located the Eye of the Sea." replied Zeltrax bowing

"Very good Zeltrax. So Elsa how is the rest of my plan that I put you in charge with going?" ask Mesogog looking at Elsa

"It is going as plan my lord. I have finally mange after many failed attempts to modify the two Advents Decks we stoled from Kamen Rider Wing Knight and hook them up to the Pink Dino Gem that you have hidden away. I have also mange thanks to your new inter dimensional machine succeed in grabbing a hold of Megatron's Star Saber and it is being modify to work for a human even as we speak and I have also gotten a hold of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership and it will soon be put into your new creation my lord." said Elsa

"Very good Elsa. Speaking of new creation. How are things progressing with her?" ask Mesogog curious

"Everything is progressing very nicely with her my lord. Thanks to the DNA of Kushina and Sasuke Uchiha that we got from that fool Orochimaru . Not to mention the sample of Orochimaru's DNA that we got by using your new micro robot and the DNA samples of Madara Uchiha and Pain that the Tyrannodrones got a hold of. She will be ready with in the next three weeks." replied Elsa

"Very good Elsa. Tommy Oliver and his ranger may know about all this power I have being collecting. But even he does not knows about the Pink Dino Gem I had hidden away all this time and that I plan on using all the power I have collected and merge it with the Pink Dino Gem to make my own Dino Thunder Ranger more powerful then him and his rangers. Very soon my Pink Dino Thunder Ranger will be ready and when she is I will unleash her upon the earth and the rangers and take them out once and for all. Orochimaru research has proven to be very useful to me. To bad his usefulness to me is almost over as his research has proven very useful for my monster's. It is is very good thing that Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto do not know that I trick them into drinking a very special potion that I made that will make them unable to use Chakra anymore." said Mesogog

"What do you plan on doing with Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto when they have proven to be of no use to you my lord?" ask Zeltrax curious

"Oh don't worry about them my dear Zeltrax. What I have plan for them is a big surprise. One that will even make someone like Orochimaru scared to the bone. Now that we got that out of the way Zeltrax. I want you to send down your White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus and have them attack the city and lure out the rangers. So I can get rid of them once and for all. Do I make myself clear?" replied Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord. I will do as you ordered at once." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax left to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile in downtown Reeefside Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking through the streets of Reefside towards Tommy house. When suddenly a invisiportal appeared in front of them and Zeltrax came out of it.

"Well rangers looks like I mange to find you very easily." said Zeltrax laughing

"Zeltrax what do you want?" demanded Conner

"Nothing really except to destroy you once and for all rangers." replied Zeltrax

"Not going to happen Zeltrax. As your one going down." said Ethan

"I don't think so Blue Ranger. I think it's time for you three to meet some friends of mine." said Zeltrax

"With that Zeltrax snap his fingers and from out of nowhere. Two white streaks appeared and run back and forth between Conner,Ethan, and Kira hitting the three of them across the chest and to the ground hard on their backs. When Conner and the others got to their feet they saw the evil White Ranger and Terrorsaurus standing next to Zeltrax looking ready to fight.

"Good work you two." said Zeltrax

"Don't even break a sweat." said the White Ranger

"Trent." said Kira shock

"This can't be real." said Ethan

"Oh I can ensure you three. It is very real." said Zeltrax

"Trent what do you think you are doing?" demanded Conner looking at the White Ranger angry

"I don't know any Trent. All I know is you three are about to be destroyed for good." replied the White Ranger

"Oh I am so not dealing with this. You guys ready?" said Conner looking at Kira and Ethan

"You we are Conner." said Kira

"Okay you guys let's do it." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up." nd the three of them were covered in a flash of light. When it faded standing in front of Zeltrax and his two creations were Conner, Ethan, and Kira ready to fight.

"So you three morph. Well it doesn't matter I will destroy you myself." said Zeltrax

"Go ahead and try Zeltrax." said Conner

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira charge at Zeltrax head on while the White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus jump onto a staircase to watch the fight. Ethan and Kira went to punch at Zeltrax with their fist only for Zeltrax tp block them with his shield and then fired a beam of energy from his eyes sending the two of them flying backwards a couple of feet. Zeltrax then saw Conner drop down from the sky with his Thundermax Saber to slash Zeltrax across the chest only for Zeltrax to block Conner's attack with his sword and slash Conner across the chest sending him flying through the air and to the ground.

"Is that the best you got rangers." said Zeltrax

"No it isn't Zeltrax. Alright you guys lets show this cyborg whose boss." said Conner

"You got it Conner." said Kira

"Count me in two." said Ethan

With that the three of them got back on their feet and charge at Zeltrax again. Zeltrax fired two laser beams from his eyes towards the rangers. Only for Conner, Ethan, and Kira to avoid it by jumping into the air. Ethan and Kira quickly took out their blasters and threw them to Conner. Who grab both of them in his hands and fired two laser beams towards Zeltrax that hit him in the chest creating sparks on his body before he fell to the ground. Before Conner, Ethan, and Kira could go after Zeltrax to finish him off for good. The White Ranger and Terrorsaurus came out of nowhere and stood in front of Zeltrax and look at the three of them.

"You three may have stop Zeltrax. But I would like to see you stop my Terrorsaurus." said the White Ranger

With that the Terrorsaurus started to walk towards Conner, Ethan, and Kira ready to fight them.

"Now humans. Let me show you the true extent of my powers as I destroy you." said the Terrorsaurus

"Not on my watch you freak." said Trent's voice

All of a sudden two white laser beams came out of nowhere and hit the Terrorsaurus hitting the monster in the back and to the ground hard on his back. All of a sudden Trent showed up on his Thunder A.T.V. and stop on front of Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"Hey guys sorry I am late. But I decided to come and join this little party." said Trent getting off his Thunder A.T.V

"Wait a minute . Who is who?" ask Ethan confuse

"What do you mean Ethan? It's me you guys." replied Trent looking at Ethan confuse

All of the sudden the four of them turn to see Zeltrax, the White Ranger, and the Terrorsaurs on their feet and look at them angry.

"You rangers may have gotten lucky fighting back my Terrorsaurus thanks to your White Ranger friend here. But I promise you the next time you face off against my monster the outcome will be very different. That you can be assured of. Until then good bye and farewell losers." said the White Ranger angry

With that the three villains disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the four rangers alone.

"Are you guys alright?" ask Trent as he and the others demorph

"Yeah were great Trent. Do you have have a twin brother you don't mind telling us about." replied Conner angry

"I don't have a twin brother Conner and I have no clue where that other White Ranger came from." said Trent

"Trent's right Conner. I don't think that other White Ranger is even related to him. Besides I have the strangest feeling that he isn't even human. We should all just teleport to the Dino Lair and tell Dr. O and the other's what happen." said Ethan

"Fine we will go to the Dino Lair and find out where that other White Ranger came from. But if I find out Trent here is behind it. Then things aren't going to look pretty." said Conner looking at Trent angry

"Conner I swear that I have nothing to do with that other White Ranger. Now let's just go to the Dino Lair and tell DR. O and the others what happen." said Trent

"Fine with me Trent. But Conner here better calm down or Lady Tsunade will kick his butt all over the Dino Lair like the last time he got her angry." said Kira

With that the four of them disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Zeltrax and the White Ranger.

"So how did the battle with the rangers go Zeltrax?" ask Mesogog looking at Zeltrax

"Well my lord. We almost had three of the rangers where we want them. Until the White Ranger came out of nowhere and force us to retreat." replied Zeltrax

"So let me get this straight Zeltrax. You three retreated because of the White Ranger showing up to help his friends?" ask Mesogog getting angry

"I am afraid that we did my lord. But it doesn't really matter. As it was a minor setback. The next time the rangers face off against the Terrorsaurus . The fight will have a very different outcome as he hasn't reveal to the rangers his full power. All we are asking is for you to gives us a chance to prove ourselves to you lord Mesogog." replied the White Ranger looking Mesogog

"You do have a point White Ranger. The Terrorsaurus has so far not fought the rangers using his full power. So I will give him a chance to prove himself to me. But you two have better hope that he doesn't failed or else it will be you two who suffer my wrath. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord. We will not failed you." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax and the White Ranger left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Once they were gone . Mesogog look at Elsa who was in the lab next to him.

"Elsa I have a job for you that needs to be done." said Mesogog looking at Elsa

"What kind of job my lord?" ask Elsa curious

"I want you to go to Briarwood and find the White Mystic Ranger Undonna and get your hands on her Mystic Snow Staff and bring it to me." replied Mesogog

"Of course my lord. I will leave at once and get what you want for you." said Elsa bowing

"Good Elsa. And once you bring me the Mystic Snow Staff my ultimate plan will be almost completed and when it is. There will be nothing Tommy Oliver and his Rangers can do to stop me." said Mesogog laughing

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had just finish telling Tommy and the other's about their encounter with the White Ranger clone and the Terrorsaurus.

"So Dr. O who do think this other White Ranger could be?" ask Ethan

"I don't know Ethan. But from my scans of your battle with him. It seems that other White Ranger was giving off some kind of clone energy. He probably isn't even a living being." replied Tommy

"Well his kick sure felt real to me Dr. O." said Conner

"I never said he wasn't real Conner. But your guys are right he does pose a problem to us." said Tommy

"But how is it possible that Mesogog created a another White Ranger?" ask Ino confuse

"If I had to take a good guess Ino. I say he was probably created by that Copy Monster we defeated. It must have copy Trent before it was destroyed for good." replied Jason

"Your probably right on that one Jason. But still we already got one White Ranger under control. Now we have to worry about another one." said Sakura

"Your right about that Sakura. Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse for us. We have to fight a another White Ranger. Not to mention fight Mesogog and Orochimaru as well." said Alysaa

"Well I would like to know what Mesogog's big plan is. As Mesogog isn't gathering all this power and not use it without a very good reason." said Carter

"Your right on that one Carter. But I would like to know what Mesogog plans on doing with the Onyx and Strike Advent Decks that he stoled from Len." said Kit

"Well I don't know what he plans on doing with the two Advent Decks as the only people who can use them is the Kamen Riders of Ventara or their counterparts on Earth." replied Drew

"Your right about that one Drew. But I wouldn't put it pass Mesogog to figure out a way to reprogram them for his own use." said Ryan

"Ryan's got a point. If Mresogog finds a way to use the two Advent Decks he stoled. It will mean big trouble for us as they are the two most powerful Advent Decks created and I for one don't want Mesogog to find a way of using them for his plans." Leo

"Do you guys think the reason Mesogog is collecting all this power is to create a new evil Power Ranger of his own using all the power he has collected so far?" ask Hinata worried

"You might be right on that Hinata. But how could someone like Mesogog create a Power Ranger of his own when he doesn't have anything to create a human to take on the power?" ask Eric confuse

"There might be a way he could make his own human." said Kushina speaking up

"What do you mean Kushina?" ask Trini afraid of the answer

"Well you see Trini. When I was being held prisoner by Mesogog. He had his general Elsa take a good amount of my blood and also they took the sample of Sasuke DNA that Orochimaru and Kabuto had on them telling the two of them it was to make his monster' stronger. But I had the feeling that there was more to it then that. As I heard Mesogog talk about some big plan that he didn't share with Orochimaru. So I figure if Mesogog plans on creating his own ranger. Then he has all the DNA he needs to make one." replied Kushina

"Now that you mention it Kaa- San. It would explain a lot on why Mesogog is gathering all this power for . He wants to use all of it to create a new ranger power and if what you saying is true about him wanting your and Sasuke's DNA. Then he plans on making his own rangers using the DNA he has gathered. " said Minato

"If that it true. Then it wouldn't surprise a bit. If Mesogog's has already taken a sample of Orochimaru's DNA as well. Since Orochimaru is a very powerful ninja." said Shizune

"But if that is true. Wouldn't that mean Mesogog plans on double crossing Orochimaru and Kabuto real soon?" ask TenTen

"You would be correct on that one TenTen . But if Mesogog is as evil as we think he is. He probably has something else plan for Orochimaur and Kabuto and I don't think it involves killing them but something much more evil." replied Tsuande

"Just great. Just when we think we have Mesogog and Orochimaru beaten. We now have to worry about the possibility that Mesogog plans on making his own evil ranger. " said Dominick

"I know what you mean Dominick. But right now we have to worry about defeating Mesogog's White Ranger clone and that Terrorsaurus first." said Tommy

"Speaking of the Terrorsaurus Dr. O. That freak was sure powerful from the looks of him. How could a monster like that get so powerful?" ask Ethan looking at Tommy

"I don't know Ethan. But from the scans I ran on it. It appears that the Terrorsaurus was giving off the same energy as the White Ranger clone. It was like the two of them were one and the same." replied Tommy

"Well I say it's all Trent's fault for causing all of this in the first place. I knew we should never have let him join us." said Conner looking at Trent angry

"Hold on their a minute Conner. It's not Trent;s fault for what has being happening to us. Besides we need all the all the help we can get right now in ordered to fight that Terrorsaurus freak." said Tommy looking at Conner

"Tommy's right Conner. Now isn't the time to take your anger out on teammates. We all need to work together as a team if we have any hope of defeating Mesogog and Orochimaru for good." said Jason

"Fine I will do as you say Jason since that freak seems to be powerful." said Conner calming down

"Good to hear that Conner. Now that we got that out of the way I want Trent here to come with me as I need his help with something." said Tommy looking at Trent

" Wait a minute why do you need Trent's help Dr. O? Why not me or any of the others?" ask Conner confuse

"Because for this mission I need Trent. But don't worry Conner you will have your role to play in this mission. That you can be assure of. Now I want you and the others to stay here in the Lair and keep a eye out for Mesogog's Terrorsaurus and contact me and Trent right away if it shows up. Now if you can excuse me. Me and Trent have to get going. Right Trent?" said Tommy looking at Trent

"Sure Dr. O. I will be right behind you all the way." replied Trent

With that Tommy and Trent walk out of the Dino Lair leaving Conner and the others to keep a eye out for the Terrorsaurus. Meanwhile somewhere in downtown Reefside Kabuto and Orochimaru were on top of a building looking down at the people of Reefside.

"Isn't this a good view Kabuto. Image those people down there walking around their city without a care in the world. Not even knowing what fate awaits them. When Mesogog's Terrorsaurus attacks them. I can see the look of terror on their faces now. It will be a sight to behold. Wouldn't you agree Kabuto?" ask Orochimaru looking at Kabuto

"Yes it will be a beautiful sight my lord. But are you sure it is wise for us to continue to work with Mesogog and his two general's. I mean I have the feeling their hiding something from us lord Orochimaru?" replied Kabuto looking at Orochimaru

"Of course I am sure my dear Kabuto. Mesogog is more trust worthy then that old geezer Danzo ever was. Mesogog promise to help me gain Immortality and help me bring down the Hidden Leaf Village once and for all. If I agree to help him bring down these Power Rangers that have being causing him trouble. So I trust him fully. Besides finding out that Sakura Haruno and that former demon brat Naruto who now calls himself Tommy Oliver is a nice bonus for me as I want to make them pay for making me lose Sasuke Uchiha . So I would suggest you just to drop what you think Mesogog will do and instead focus on our main task at hand. Which is to bring down the Hidden Leaf Village once and for all." replied Orochimaru with a evil smile

"As you wish my lord." said Kabuto bowing

With that the two of them went back to looking down at the people of Reefside Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Sakura and the others were keeping their eyes on the computer keeping a eye out for the Terrorsaurus. When suddenly the alarms in the lair went off telling the everyone of a monster attacking the city.

"Hayley what's going on?" ask Sakura

"Well Sakura. It appears that Mesogog sent down the Terrorsaurus and made him big." replied Hayley as the computer screen showed a giant Terrorsaurus attacking the city blasting anything in his path

"Well if that is the case Hayley. I say we go after that freak and show him whose boss." said Conner

"But what about what Dr. O told us about calling him and Trent about the Terrorsaurus attacking the city?'" ask Kira

"I know what Dr. O said Kira. But he isn't here right now and that freak is attacking the city as we speak. So I think we should go after him in the zords before anyone gets hurt." replied Conner

"I have to agree with Conner Kira. If we contact Dr. O and Trent. The Terrorsaurs could destroy the city by the time they get our message. So I say we go after him with everything we got." said Ethan

"I hate to agree with you two. But you do have the point we can't just stay here and do nothing. So we will go after that creep. But we be careful and if things get tough. Then will call Tommy and Trent for help. Got it." said Sakura

"Got it loud and clear Miss H." said Conner

"Good . Then let's do it you guys." said Sakura

With that Conner, Ethan , and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannonsaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alysaa

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R. ." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Drew and Kit putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that there was a bright flash of light and when it faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight and they disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside. The Terrorsaurus was attacking the city blowing up anything that got in his way as people down on the streets were trying to run away from the giant monster.

"That's right humans run for your lives. Their nothing you and anyone can do to stop me. Not even the Power Rangers." said Terrorsaurus laughing

"With that the Terrorsaurus got ready to fire two laser beams from his eyes. When suddenly from out fo nowhere a giant beam of energy came and hit the monster in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. When the Terrorsaurus recovered he look up to see Sakura and the others in their zords in front of him ready to battle.

"Well if it's isn't the Power Rangers. I was wondering when you were going to show up to save the day. To bad I have to destroy you all." said Terrorsaurus

"We will see about that you creep. As your the one going down." said Conner

"So how about you just surrender before you end up getting destroyed." said Adam

"I don't think so rangers. As your the ones going to be destroyed by me." said Terrorsaurus

"Well don't say we don't warn you first freak. Alright guys. Let's show this monster who he is dealing with." said Ryan

With that zords charge the monster head on. The Red Battlezord , Battle Fleet Megazord, and the Rhino Steel Zord tried to hit the Terrorsaurus with their fist only for Terrorsaurus to block their attack with his hands and the fired a laser from his chest hitting the three zords in the chest sending them stumbling backwards. The monster look up to see the Shogun, Dragonzord in Fighting Mode, and the Thundersaurus Meagozrd coming at him with their weapons ready to attack him. When suddenly the Terrorsaurus fired two beams of energy from his eyes that hit the three Megazord's sending them backwards and dropping their weapons to the ground. The Terrorsaurus then turn his attention to the Wild Force Megazord and the Drivemax Megazord who were coming at him with their fist ready to hit him in the chest. When suddenly the Terrorsaurus caught both of their fists in his hands and then release bolts of lighting from his body that hit the three zords and sent them crashing to the ground hard. Sakura and the others look up to see the Terrorsaurus walking towards them.

"Man this isn't good. That freak took out all our zords without breaking a sweat." said Ethan

"I know what you mean Ethan. This monster is just to powerful for us to handle. I think it's time to call Tommy and Trent for help." said Sakura

"No. We can handle this creep ourselves Miss H." said Conner

"You can't be serious Conner. That freak is to powerful for us by ourselves." said Drew

"I disagree Drew. I think we can handle this jerk by ourselves and I will prove it to you." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord got back on it's feet and look at the Terrorsaurus.

"Well what do we have here. Looks like the Red Ranger doesn't know when to quit when he is beaten." said Terrorsaurus laughing

"I wouldn't say that freak. As your the one going down for good." said Conner angry

"I like to see you try and stop me ranger." said Terrorsaurus

"Fine with me jerk. I will bring you down myself. Ethan, Kira are you two with me?" ask Conner looking at Ethan and Kira

"You bet we are Conner." replied Ethan

'Yeah we are with you all the way. I just hope you know what you are doing." said Kira worried

"Trust me Kira. When I am threw with this freak. There will be noting left of him to bury. Now let's do it." said Conner

With that the Thundersaurus Megazord charge at the Terrorsaurus head on. The Thundersaurus Meagazord tried to hit the Terrorsaurus across the chest with the Dino Drill. Only for the Terrorsaurus to catch the drill in his hand and hit the Thundersaurus Megazord in the chest with his other fist making the Megazord stumble backwards. The Thundersaurus Megazord quickly recovered from the attack. When all of the sudden the sky above them turn dark and lighting came down everywhere and Conner, Ethan, and Kira heard what sounded like a roar of some kind coming towards them. The three of them quickly turn in the direction of the roar and saw the Dimeotrozord and the Celphazord coming towards them.

"Hey you guys look. It's our Dinozords." said Ethan

"Looks like they came to help us." said Kira

As soon as Kira said that. The two Dinozords were suddenly capture in two bubble like objects fired by the Terrorsaurus as the two Dinozords disappeared into him.

"Give us back our zords you freak." said Conner

"I think not Red Ranger as the only reason they showed up was because I had set a trap for all of you so I can capture your zords. And you fell for it. Now I think it's time I take care you all of you for good." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

With the Terrorsaurus fired a huge ball of energy from his his mouth that hit the Thundersaurus Megazord and the other zords in the chest made engulf them all in a huge fireball and force Sakura and the others to jump out and fall to the ground. When Sakura and the others landed on the ground below. They saw the zords inside of same bubble like prison as the Dimetrozord and Celphazord were in as the Terrorsaurus engulf them inside of him like he did with the other two zords before as Sakura and the others watch.

"Man this isn't good you guys that creep just took all of our zords." said Dominick

"I know what you mean Dominick. But I still think we still have a chance of beating him if we work together." said Conner

" I hope you are right Conner. Because something tells me that freak will not go down without a big fight." said Ethan concern

Meanwhile in the forest outside of Reefside. Trent was following Tommy who leading Trent somewhere.

"Hey Dr. O thanks for sticking up for me back there." said Trent looking at Tommy

"Your welcome Trent. But I meant what I said back there. This mission was yours for you to do alone." said Tommy

"What sort of mission are you talking about Dr. O ?" ask Trent curious

"Well you see Trent not to long ago I came across the location of a very powerful artifact that had being hidden away and only your Dino Gem Power can receive it safely. Now that we got that I explain that to you Trent. We should get going before Mesogog sends his Terrorsaurus to attack the city." replied Tommy

"Sure DR. O led the way." said Trent

With that Tommy and Trent continued on their way towards where the artifact was located. After walking through the woods for 10 more minutes. The two of them came to a clearing with a pool of water with a waterfall going into it.

"Here we are Trent." said Tommy

"So this is where the artifact is located Dr. O?'" ask Trent

"Yes it is Trent. Now raise your left arm like I do and contract all of your Dino Gem Power at that pool of water so we can get to the Artifact in it." replied Tommy

With that the two of them raise their left arms and pointed them at the pool of water and two beams of black and white light came out of there Dino Gems on their wrist and hit the pool of water as a spot of bright light appeared in it and a shield like object quickly came out of the water with the two beams of light hitting it.

"Is that the Artifact Dr. O?'" ask Trent looking at the object in front of them

"Yes it is Trent. Now don't lose your contraction or we will lose it forever." replied Tommy looking at Trent

With that the two of them turn their attention back to the shield like object in front of them. Meanwhile Sakura and the others were looking up at the Terrorsaurus trying to think of a good plan on how take him down. When suddenly Conner grab his head in pain and fell to his kness.

"Conner what's wrong? Are you okay?" ask Kira

"I don't know Kira. But I feel like something is calling for me." replied Conner as a image of a dinosaur appeared in his head and turn into a human figure carrying a shield in his right hand

As quickly as the pain came it disappeared as Conner got back on his feet and he and the others look up to see the Terrorsaurus looking down at them as he was covered in a white light. When the light faded the Terrorsaurus had shrunk down to normal size and was looking at Sakura and the others.

"What's the matter Red Ranger. Your head to big for your helmet." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

"What did you do to our zords you creep?" demanded Conner

"If I were you ranger. I would be more concern about what I will do to you then your zords. " said the Terrorsaurus laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing freak as were going to take you down. Right guys." said Conner

"You got right Conner. I say let's show this freak who he is messing with." said Ino

" Alright then let's do it." said Conner

With that Conner and the others took out their weapons and charge the Terrorsaurus. Conner, Jason, and Sakura hit the Terrorsaurus slashing him across the chest and making sparks appear on his body. Follow by Ethan, Kira, and Ino leaping into the air and kick the Terrorsaurus in the chesting making him stumble backwards. The Terrorsaurus quickly recovered as Adam, Trini, Zack, and Ryan charge the Terrorsaurus with their weapons and slash him across the chest making him fly backwards through the air and fall to the ground hard on his back. The Terrorsaurus got to his feet to see Ryan take out his blaster and pointed it at him as Kit and Drew took out a card out of their Advent Decks and put it into their holders and said "Final Vent." with that the three of them launch their attacks at the Terrorsaurus hitting him in the chest as sparks and smoke appeared from his body followed by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Sakura and the others saw that the Terrrorsaurus was not destroyed but still standing unhurt. From their attacks.

"I can't believe this. We threw everything we had at that freak and he is still standing in one piece." said Conner angry

"Of you better believe rangers. Now I think it's time I destroyed you all for good once and for all. " said the Terrorsaurus laughing

With that the Terrorsaurus gathered a huge ball of energy in his hands and fired it at Conner and the others hitting all of them and sending them flying through the air and landing on the ground hard on their backs. When Conner and the others look up they saw the Terrorsaurus looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Well looks like I showed you rangers what I am capable of. Now I think I will go on ahead and destroy your city and wipe it off the face of the earth for my lord Mesogog." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

With that two wings appeared on the Terrorosaurus back as he jump into the air and flew away leaving Sakura and the others alone.

"Man just great. Now what do we do now that we know we can't put a dent on him." said Ethan

'I don't know Ethan. But I say we go after him and stop from from destroying Reefside before it's to late." said Sakura

" I am with you Miss H. I say we go after that freak of nature and show him whose boss." said Conner

All of the sudden to the shock of everyone Conner fell to his knees and grab his head as the pain return to him and the same image from before return as well.

"Conner are you alright?" ask Ino concern

"I think so Ino. But I have the feeling that Dr. O and Trent need my help right now. I am sorry I have to leave you guys but I have to go." replied Conner

With that Conner touch his belt buckle and disappeared into a beam of red light leaving the others to wonder what he had just said. Meanwhile Tommy and Trent were having a hard time keeping their focus on the artifact in front of them.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Dr. O" said Trent in a weak voice

"We can't give up now Trent. If we lose the artifact now. We will lose it forever." said Tommy

With that the two of them turn their attention back to the artifact in front of them and tried to keep it from falling back into the water. When suddenly from out of nowhere. Conner appeared and jump in the air and grab the artifact just as Tommy and Trent fell to the ground on their knees.

"How's that for timing." said Conner looking at Trent and Tommy

"Never better Conner. Thanks a lot." said Trent looking at Conner

"Looks like you got the shield's telepathic message just in time. It's proves that I was right about you being ready." said Tommy

"Ready for what Dr. O?" ask Conner confuse

"The Shield of Triumph. Only a ranger who is in complete sync with the universal dino energy can handle it's power and that one is you Conner." replied Tommy

"But I thought when you took Trent with you Dr. O that he was the one." said Conner

"No Conner. In order for the Shield to gain full power each ranger must contribute their Dino Gem energy. Trent has already did he is part. " replied Tommy

"Tell me what to do Dr. O. Because the Terrorsaurus is back and we need all the help we can get to stop him." said Conner worried

"Right now I have to get Trent here back to the Lair and I will make my contribution to the shield and gave it to you as soon as I can. Do you think you and the others can hold off the Terrorsaurus until then." said Tommy

"Of course we will Dr. O. You can count on me and the others to hold that creep off until you show up." said Conner handing the shield to Tommy

"Good now go and we will be there to help you as soon as we can." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Trent disappeared into beams of color light and Conner teleported to the city to go help the others. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Sakura and the others were trying their hardest to hold off the Terrorsaurus. When suddeny the Terrorsaurus fired a laser beam from his hand that hit Sakura and the others and sent them to the ground.

"Nice try rangers. But I am afraid that I am just to powerful for you. Now just hold still as my next attack will finish all of you off for good." said the Terrorsaurus

the Terrorsaurus then started to gather a huge ball of energy in his hand ready to finish off Sakura and the others. When suddenly from out of nowhere he was hit by a red beam of light that sent him flying into the building behind him. Sakura and the others saw Conner appear in front of them on his Raptor Cycle with his Thundermax Blaster in his hand.

"Are you guys alright?" ask Conner looking at them

"Yeah we are now thanks to you." said Alysaa

"Where have you been all this time?" ask Drew

" I was helping Dr. O and Trent with something. Now about you guys say we take care of that dinosaur freak." replied Conner

At that moment Conner and the others look in the direction of the Terrorsaurus and saw he was now back on his feet and angry.

"How dare you make me crash into a building ranger. For that I will destroy all of you with my bare hands." said the Terrorsaurus angry

"I don't think so freak. As your the one going down." said Conner

"Go ahead and try Red Ranger as you will be the first one to go." said the Terrorosaurus

"Fine with me. But don't say I didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let show this freak who he is messing with." said Conner

With that Conner and the others took out their weapons and charge the Terrorsaurus head on. Meanwhile inside the Dino Lair. Tommy was focusing all of his Dino Gem energy into the shield of triumph . When suddenly Tommy fell to the floor on his knees.

"Tommy are you okay?" ask Kushina running over to Tommy

"Yeah I am fine Kaa- San just a little wipe out." replied Tommy

"I know what you mean Dr. O." said Trent

"Well I just hope Ethan and Kira are ready to do there part as it has to be done in order to destroy the Terrorsaurus. Now that I did my part. I have to go to Conner and the others and deliver the shield to him. Wish me luck." said Tommy

With that Tommy disappeared into a beam of black light. Meanwhile Conner and the others were fighting the Terrorsaurus with everything they got. When the Terrorsaurus fired a couple of lighting bolts at them hitting all of them and making them stumble backwards.

"Well looks like you weaklings are not as weak as I thought you were. Now I would like you all to stop my next attack." said the Terrorsaurus

With that the Terrorsaurus created a huge ball of energy in his hands and then fired it at Conner and the others at a fast speed. Before the ball of energy could hit them Tommy appeared in front of them with the Shield of Triumph in his hands and block the attack with the shield and sent it flying into the sky as he was sent down to the ground on his knees.

"Tommy are you alright?" ask Sakura as she and Conner ran over to him

"Yeah I am just fine Sakura. Conner you know what to do now." replied Tommy giving the shield to Conner

"I do Dr. O . Ethan Kira I need your total trust in me if we have any chance of defeating the Terrorsaurus. I need your Dino Powers." said Conner looking at Ethan and Kira

"You don't have to ask us anything Conner. Your our friend and we trust you fully." said Kira

"Yeah you always had our trust. So we will give you our Dino Powers in order to defeat the Terrorsaurus." said Ethan

"Alright then. Let's do it you guy's. Triassic power engage." said Conner as Ethan and Kira focus their Dino Gem Power into the Shield

All of the sudden Conner was covered in gold light as the Shield of Triumph turn red and gold. When the light faded Conner's helmet had a gold crown on it as there was also a gold shield on his back and shoulders and the symbol on his chest had change to match the shape of the shield. Meanwhile the Terrorsaurus had seen what happen to Conner and didn't look very impress with the change.

"Well looks like you got a new look Red Ranger. To bad it will not help you defeat me." said the Terrorsaurus

"You be wrong there freak as I have all the power I need to destroy you for good." said Conner

"I like to see you try and destroy me you fool." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

"Fine with me and I am done with you there will be nothing left of you to bury in the ground. Now prepare yourself." said Conner

With that Conner charge the Terrorsaurus head on. The Terrorsaurus fired two beams of light from his eyes at Conner. Only for Conner to block them with his shield as he took out his Thundermax Blaster and fired a laser beam from it that hit the Terrorsaurus in the chest and made him stumble bakcwards a couple of feet. Conner then jump into the air and deliver a kick to the Terrorsaurus chest sending the monster to the ground hard on it's back. Conner then look at the Terrorsaurus as it was getting to his feet.

"Alright it's time to end this once and for all. Sword of Triumph power up." said Conner

With that the horn in the middle of the shield flip up into a sword as Conner charge the Terrorsaurus once more as it got to his feet and slash it across the chest a few times as the sword glowed a gold color and the Terrorsaurus then fell to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monster anywhere. And the zords that the Terrorsaurus had capture appeared in the streets of Reefside.

"Looks like that's the end of that freak for good." said Conner smiling under his helmet

All of the sudden Conner look to see Tommy and the others run over to him.

"Conner you did it. You destroyed that freak for good. Good job." said Carter

"Thanks Carter . But I couldn't have done it without my new powers and your guys help." said Conner

"Well don't mention it Conner. But now that we destroyed that jerk. How about we go back to the Dino Lair and relax as I think we all deserve it after this battle." said Ethan

"I agree with you Ethan. We need to rest as I have the feeling that Mesogog hasn't reveal his true plan yet." said Tommy

With that said Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab. Mesogog had seen Conner destroyed the Terrorsaurus and he now was looking at Zeltrax angry.

"Zeltrax your monster has failed to destroy the rangers and what is worse the red ranger has gotten a new power that makes him stronger then ever before. Do you have anything to say for yourself." said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax angry

"No I don't my lord. But I swear the next time the Tommy Oliver and his rangers will be destroyed for good." said Zeltrax

"I hope for your sake that you do. Or else you will be turn into a pile of scrap metal. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord." said Zeltrax bowing

"Good and fortunately for you I still have a bigger plan in store for Tommy Oliver and his rangers and it involves using Orochimaru and Kabuto as there usefulness to me as run out. Now go and bring them here at once." said Mesogog

"Of course my lord. I will do it at once." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax left to carry out Mesogog's orders at once. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were relaxing from their battle with the Terrorsaurus and thinking about what Mesogog's real plan was.

"Man I can't believe how powerful my new Triassic powers are you guys. I wipe the floor with the Terrorsaurus no problem." said Conner

" I know what you mean Conner. You were great. But don't forget our Dino Powers are just a loan. So be careful how you use them." said Ethan

"Ethan's right Conner. You have to be careful how you use your new powers as they could backfire on you at anytime." said Minato

" I know Minato . I will be careful. But I would like to know when Mesogog will put this big plan of his into action." said Conner

"That I am afraid Conner is something we might never know. As we don't know how Mesogog will use the powers he stoled to create a new ranger and who that ranger will be. All we can do right now is relax and be prepared for anything he and Orochimaru throw at us." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Conner. All we can do is wait and see what Mesogog's next plan is and deal with it the best we can." said Professor Hart

"Your right on that one Professor. But whatever Mesogog's real plan is. We will be ready for it and put a stop to it before anyone gets hurt." said Ryan

"You got that right Ryan. As long as we are around to protect the earth. Then evil people like Mesogog and Orochimaru will never win." said Dominick

" You got that right Dominick. Now that we got that out of the way. I say we come with a plan of action to deal with Mesogog and Orochimaru for the next time they attack." said Tommy looking at the others

With that Tommy and the others started to think of a plan to deal with Mesogog and Orochimaru and take them down for good.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the battle between the rangers and the Terrorsaurus and about Conner becoming the Triassic Ranger. AS always please review and send comments as I want people's view on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter to see what happens to Orochimaru and Kabuto.


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Dino Lair Conner was standing in front of the Shield of Triumph that was in front of him wearing a visor over his eyes acting like he was piloting a zord . While Hayley was sitting in front of the Dino Lair's computer as the screen showed the Dino Stegozord on it.

"Alright Conner keep your hands on the controls and focus on making the controls do what you want them to." said Hayley

"I am trying Hayley. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this simulation battle going." said Conner

All of the sudden Conner lose his contraction as the screen in front of Hayley said the words simulation over in red letters appeared on the screen.

"Great game over again." said Conner taking off the visor on throwing it to the ground hard

"Welcome to my world Conner." said Ethan looking up from the video game he was playing on his computer

"Very funny Ethan. How about I come over there right now and trash your computer for saying that to me." said Conner angry

"Conner calm down right now as Ethan was only joking. Besides we still need to work on you getting use to the controls. So Hayley can input the data into the new zord she is working on." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Conner. You need to calm down right now and contract on getting use the control's as when you take your new zord out in battle. It will not be a simulation but the real thing." said Sakura looking at Conner

"I know what you are trying to tell me Miss H. But I am getting sick of these simulations all the time. Besides we still haven't any luck trying to figure out what Mesogog and Orochimaru's next move is and it has me worried." said Conner

"I have to agree with Conner Miss H. None of us knows what Mesogog or Orochimaru plans on doing next and when they plan to attack and it has me worried to." said Kira

"We can understand your concern Kira. But unfortunately we haven't had any luck so far in figuring out what Mesogog and Orochimaru has plan next for us. So the best we can do is wait and be prepared for the two of them to make their move." said Jason

" I agree with Jason. Until Mesogog and Orochimaru shows their hand. All we can do right now is be patient and hope we can deal with anything they throw our way." said Minato

" Well I for one will still like to know how Mesogog plans on making this new ranger power we all know he is making and who this his new evil ranger will be as I have the feeling it will mean bad news for all of us." said Eric

"That Eric is something none of us knows as Mesogog seems to like keeping his big plans a secret until he puts them into action ans I have the feeling that this plan he has on making his own evil ranger is his biggest one yet." said Carter

"I agree wit you there Carter. Mesogog just like to keep his plans a secret from everyone except for Elsa and Zeltrax as he has sent them to collect all this power for his evil ranger." said Ryan

"Well I would still like to know how Mesogog plans on using the two Advent Decks he stoled. As he must know that the only people who can use them are the Kamen Riders of Ventara or their Earth counterparts." said Kit

"Yeah Kit's got a point. Why does Mesogog want the Kamen Rider Onyx and Strike Advent Decks for if he can't use them. It makes no sense to me why he would go through all the trouble of just stealing them when he can't even use them." said Drew

" Well you might be right Drew. But I wouldn't put it past someone like Mesogog to find a way to override the Advent Decks safety system's and modify them to work for this new evil ranger he is creating." said Leo

"I have to agree with Leo you guys. Mesogog must have a way to modify the Onyx and Strike Advent Decks so he could use them and something tells me Elsa might be the one who could modify them for him." said Alysaa

"If that is true Alyssa. Then we are in for some big trouble not only will have to deal with a evil ranger again but one that could transform into two different Kamen Rider's as well." said Adam

"That's just great. If we didn't have enough to worry about knowing that Mesogog was creating his own evil Power Ranger. We now have to worry if he or she might be able to transform not into just one Kamen Rider but two. Thing's just seem to keep getting worse for us all the time." said Zack

" I have to agree with Zack you guy's. What chance do we have of winning against Mesogog and Orochimaru if we know the evil ranger Mesogog is creating is more powerful then all of us combine." said Domnick

" Simple Dominick we don't give up. As the people of earth are depending on us to protect them from evil people like Mesogog and Orohimaru. We can't give up no matter what comes our way." said Trini

"Trini'a right we all took on our powers for a reason and that was to protect the people we care about and the people from earth from the forces of evil no matter how powerful they are. So we can't just give up as many lives are on the line. So I say we stand and fight Mesogog and Orochimaru as a team like we always do." said Ino

"Ino's right you guy's we all have face monster's that were more powerful then us. But we always defeated them no matter what. So what makes this time any different." said Trent

" You got a point Trent. We can't just give up as to many people are counting on us to protect them from evil. I have the strangest feeling that Mesogog is hiding something that we have overlook and it makes me worried." said Tommy

"Do you think it might be possible Tommy that Mesogog has another Dino Gem in his hands that you don't know about ?" ask Hinata

" You might be right Hinata. It would explain why Mesogog is collecting all this power for a reason. He might want to combine it with the Dino Gem he has to make sure his ranger doesn't fail like he did with Trent as Trent ended up joining up with us." said Tommy

"If that is true Tommy. Then wouldn't Mesogog want to use the Dino Gem he has on himself and not waste it on making a evil ranger in the first place." said Tsunade

"I agree with Tsunade . It would make sense to me if Mesogog has a Dino Gem that you guys don't know about then he would want to use it on himself to make himself stronger and not waste it and all this power he has on making a evil Power Ranger." said Rin

"I don't think so Rin. As maybe Mesogog can't use the Dino Gem on himself for a very good reason and needs to create a ranger in order to take on the power and use it on us." said Tommy

"Like maybe the reason Mesogog can't use it is because it is like Kira's Dino Gem. It might only except a female to bond with which would explain why Mesogog would want my DNA in the first place in ordered to create a female human to take on it's power." said Kushina

"If that is true. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to have Elsa bond with it instead?" ask TenTen

"I don't think so TenTen . If Tommy told us about the Dino Gems choosing the people they want to bond with. Then the reason Mesogog wants to create his own ranger then it could be that the Dino Gem doesn't want to bond with Elsa and I have the feeling that Mesogog doesn't want her to have the Dino Gem in the first place as he probably doesn't trust her with it." replied Shizune

"If that is true then we can only assume the worse for what Mesogog is planing. Which is why it is very important that me and Hayley finish building the new zord as you may all need it." said Professor Hart

"I agree with you there Professor. But I still don't like the control's as every time I try to make them do what I want. They end up doing the opposite thing. So how do we fix that ?" said Conner looking at Professor Hart

"Simple by using the special part that I ordered from Anton Mercer's supply company. It might be just the thing we need to fix the problem with the new zord." said Hayley

"What if it can't fix the problem?" ask Ethan

" Then we can only hope I can find some other way of fixing it Ethan. But it is important that you and Conner go to the warehouse and pick up the part before Mesogog finds out what we are planning and stops us." replied Hayley

"Then you can count on us Hayley. We will go and bring the part back here for you." said Conner

"Yeah and if we run into Mesogog's goons then we will take them down before they can stop us. So don't worry about a thing we will come back with the part in one piece. You can count on it." said Etan smiling

With that Conner and Ethan press a button on their bracelets and disappeared into beams of red and blue light. Meanwhile inside of Mesgog's Fortress Zeltrax had enter the hallway to the lab as Elsa also walk in looking at him.

"Elsa have you found anything on Anton Mercer's computer files that we can use to fight Dr. Oliver and his new Triassic Red Ranger?" ask Zeltrax looking at Elsa

"No. But I have found something very interesting." replied Elsa holding up a disk smiling

"Have you reported it to lord Mesogog yet?" ask Zeltrax

"Reported what Zeltrax?" ask Mesogog as he appeared behind Elsa and Zeltrax

"Well you see my lord. I have found out that the rangers computer brain Hayley has ordered a part from Anton Mercer's supply company's for something." replied Elsa looking at Mesogog

"Anton that fool he let the rangers order a part from him from right under his nose. Do you have any idea what they plan on using it for?" ask Mesogog

"We aren't sure my lord." replied Elsa

"Well don't take any chances then. Send some Tyrannodrones down to stop them at once as I have just about enough of new ranger powers. I don't want them to get anymore powerful then they are. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog angry

"Crystal Clear my lord. It will be done at once." said Zeltrax bowing

"Good Zeltrax. And as for the other thing I ask you to do. Have you succeed in bringing Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto to the lab as I ask?" ask Mesogog

"Yes I did my lord. They are waiting in the lab now as we speak with the White Ranger waiting to talk to you." replied Zeltrax

"Good as I think they waited long enough. Now I want you to send the Tyrannodrones down after the rangers . While me and Elsa go talk to our soon to be former Allies and take care of them for good. Understand?" said Mesogog

"Yes I do my lord. I will send the Tyrannodrones down right now while you and Elsa go take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto." said Zeltrax bowing

With that Zeltrax quickly left to carry out Mesogog's orders. Once he was gone Mesogog and Elsa enter the lab and saw Orochimaru and Kabtuo standing in the middle of the room with the White Ranger standing next to them.

"Ah Orochimaru. It's so good that you and your servant Kabuto got my message and showed up like I had hope for." said Mesogog looking at Orochimaru and Kabuto smiling

"Well when you sent your general Zeltrax after us. He told me that you had something important to discuss with the two of us and that it couldn't wait. So we came as soon as we could to talk to you." said Orochimaru

"So what do you want to talk to me and Lord Orochimaru about as it seem very important that the both of us showed it and wait for you here in your lab with your White Ranger. So what is it you want to talk about?" ask Kabuto curious

"Well how about I show you two instead." replied Mesogog smiling

All of the sudden from out of nowhere about ten Tyrannodrones appeared in the lab and quickly grab hold of Orochimaru and Kabuto and pin their arms behind their backs as the White Ranger quickly use his sword to create a rope of light and tie their hands together behind their backs.

"What is the meaning of this Mesogog and why can't I or Kabuto here use our Chakra?" demanded Orochimaru angry

"Simple my dear Orochimaru. It is what is called a double cross and the reason you two can't use chakra is thanks to the potion I trick you two into drinking when you both arrive here. You may not know Orochimaru. But I had plan on double crossing you ever since you work with me and shared all of your research with me you fool. And now that I got what I want I have no more use for the two of you." replied Mesogog in a evil voice

"You double crossing lizard. You trick me and lord Orochimaru into working with you by telling him that you would help him get immortality and destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. But all along you plan on double crossing us since the start." said Kabuto angry

"Yes and you both fell into my trap and now that I have you both where I want you. I think it's time for me to get rid of the both of you for good since I have no more use for the two of you." said Mesogog laughing

"So let me guess you plan on killing the both of us right Mesogog?" ask Orochimaru

"Not exactly my dear Orochimaru. As I have something much more evil in mind for the two of you that would make you even scared. White Ranger put these two fools into the DNA randomizer at once." replied Mesogog looking at the White Ranger

"As you commend my lord." said the White Ranger bowing

With that the White Ranger grab both Orochimaru and Kabuto in his hands and led them over to the DNA randomizer and threw both of them into the glass tube as the doors close behind them and Mesogog went over to the controls and look at the two ninja in the tube.

"You two may no longer be useful to me as I have all your research in my computer's. But you both have one more use for me and that is me turning you both into one of my monster's that I will send after Tommy Oliver and his rangers. I hope you both enjoyed what time you have left as your both about to be gone from me for good. But never fear my dear Orochimaru your DNA will still live on in my creation that will destroy Tommy Oliver and his ranger's for good if the monster I create from you and your servant Kabuto should fail me. So long you fools and I hope you enjoy the afterlife ." said Mesogog laughing

With that Mesogog pulled the lever to the DNA randomizer activating it. All of the sudden the glass tube filled with smoke as Orochimaru and Kabuto let out a blood curdling scream as the tube completely filled with smoke. All of the sudden the screaming stop as the doors to the glass tube open and let out smoke. As the smoke cleared a monster step out that look like a cross with a cobra and a shark and look to be made out of green crystal with a sword on his side.

" The names Cobratron my lord. What is your commend?" ask the monster looking at Mesogog

"Yes every excellent. I have finally created the perfect monster to bring down the rangers for good. When the rangers face Cobratron they will have no chance of winning and the Dino Gems will finally be mine." said Mesogog laughing

Meanwhile inside of the warehouse carrying the box containing the part that needed for the new zord.

"Man why did Hayley have to order a part that weighed like a ton and have the two of us came here to go get it?" ask Ethan in a short breathe

"Because she needs it for the new zord Ethan. So quit complaining and let's get this thing back to the Dnio Lair before anything bad happens." said Conner

AS soon as Conner said that. A inivisiportal appeared in front of them as 10 Tyrannodrones appeared in front of them.

"Man Conner. You just had to say something didn't you." said Ethan as he and Conner put the box down and got into fighting stances

"Don't blame me Ethan. So how about we quit talking and beat these creeps up good." said Conner

"You got it Conner. Let's take these goons down for good." said Ethan

With that the two of them charge the Tyrannodornes head on. Three of the five Tyrannodornes attacking Conner tired to hit hi with their claws only for Conner to duck out of the way using his super speed and then delivering a copule of kicks to the Tyrannodrones backs sending them to the ground hard. Conner then quickly went after the last two Tyrannodornes and punch both of them in the chest sending them stumbling backwards and then kicking them in the chest sending them falling to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Ethan was fighting the other five Tyrannodornes and had mange to beat three of them by delivering a couple of punches to their chests and kicking their legs making fall to the ground hard. Ethan quickly look up to see the last two Tyrannodrones coming at him full force. Ethan quickly block their attack by using his arms to block their fist as they turn into armor like skin. Ethan then quickly kick both of them in the chest sending the two Tyrannondornes to the ground hard. Conner and Ethan look at the Tyrannodrones got back on their feet and disappeared through a invisiportal leaving the two rangers alone.

"Looks like those goons didn't want to stick around and play some more. To bad I was just getting started." said Conner

"Well I would like to know how Mesgog knew we were going to be here and how he found us." said Ethan

"Well we can figure that out later Ethan. But right now let's get this thing back to the Dino Lair so Hayley can finish building the new zord." said Conner

With that Conner and Ethan pick up the box and disappeared into red and blue beams of light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Mesogog was looking at Elsa and Zeltrax angry.

"Zeltrax your Tyrannodornes have failed to stop the rangers from getting their hands on the part. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" said Mesogog looking at Zeltrax

"No I have no excuses my lord. I have failed you and I will accept any punishment you give me." said Zeltrax

"Fortunately for you Zeltrax I have no time for punishments. As we must be prepared to face the rangers new weapon whatever it is." said Mesogog

"But how do you plan on stopping the rangers new weapon my lord?" ask Elsa curious

"Simple by using my newest monster Cobratron to lure Tommy Oliver and his rangers out into the open where he can destroyed them and their new weapon. Right my precious Cobratron.?" replied Mesogog looking at Cobratron

"That is correct my lord. Leave everything to me and the rangers will be gone for good and their Dino Gems will be yours to use." said Cobratron bowing

"Good to hear you say that as if you fail to destroy the rangers for me and you somehow survive to make it back to me then I will punish you so much that you wish you had been destroyed by the rangers when I am through with you. Do I make myself clear?" ask Mesogog looking at Cobratron

"Crystal Clear my lord. I will not fail you." said Cobratron bowing

"My lord if I may speak. I would like to accompany Cobratron in his battle against Tommy Oliver and his team using the Aerial Assault Vehicle that I rebuilt as it might come in handy in fighting the rangers new weapon. As it would make sure that your plan will not fail." said Zeltrax

"But of course Zeltrax. You can help Cobratron here in his fight against Tommy Oliver and his rangers. But if you fail me then you have better not come back as this is your last chance. Understood?" said Mesogog

"Understood my lord. I will not fail you this time I promise." said Zeltrax bowing

"Good to hear. Now that we got that cleared up. Elsa I have a job that I need for you for as it is important." said Mesogog looking at Elsa

"What kind of job my lord?" ask Elsa curious

"I want you to use your new inter dimensional machine and retrieve a very special DNA sample for me that will make my creation much stronger then she already is." replied Mesogog

"What sort of DNA sample are we talking about my lord?" ask Elsa

"A very special DNA sample Elsa. I have already put the data you need into the machine. All you have to do is activate the machine and retrieve the DNA sample from the subject that I inputed into the machine. Do you have any other question Elsa?" replied Mesogog

"No my lord. I will do as you commend and I will not fail you." said Elsa bowing

"Good see that you don't Elsa. As it will be the last thing you ever do. " said Mesogog

With that Zeltrax and Elsa left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Conner and Ethan had return with the part and had told Tommy and the others about their run in with the Tyrannodrones as Hayley had mange to hook up the part to the lair's computer and was typing on the keyboard.

"So let me get this straight Hayley. All we need to do right now is transfer the information from our testing into this and then install it into the new zord and then it should fix the problem. Am I right?" ask Conner looking at Hayley

"According to my theory it should fix the problem. The only thing is it isn't letting me dump all the data into it like it should and it is starting to bug me." replied Hayley

"Well keep trying Hayley as we need to get the new zord up and running before Mesogog and Orochimaru attack the city." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Hayley. Knowing Mesogog and Orochimaru they will not waste time in sending down a monster to attack the city while we are busy here working on getting this part installed into the new zord." said Sakura worried

"Well I would like to know how Mesogog knew we were going to be at Anton Mercer's Warehouse. I mean how did he even know what we were getting there as it seem to me that the Tyrannodrones were trying to get the part from us." said Ethan

"That I am afraid Ethan. Is something we don't know about and probably will not know for a long time." said Professor Hart sadly

"Well who cares how he knew where to look. I mean what is important is that he failed to stop Conner and Ethan from getting the part back to the Dino Lair in one piece." said Tsunade

"I agree with Tsunade. What is important is that Mesogog and Orochimaru failed to stop us. But I have the feeling that we will not have to wait long for Mesogog and Orochimaru to make their move soon." said Ino

As soon as Ino said that. The alarms in the lair went off alerting everyone of a monster attacking the city. Hayley and the others quickly look at the computer screen as it showed Zeltrax's airship attacking the city blasting everything in it's path as a giant Cobratron was blasting everything in his path as well.

"Man looks like you spoke to soon Ino as it looks like Mesogog and Orochimaru have already launch a attack on the city." said Eric

"Your right about that Eric as it looks like Zeltrax rebuilt he flying fortress back in one piece and made it more powerful the ever before." said Kira

"Well your right Kira. But what is the deal with that monster they sent down. It sure is ugly looking. But why do I have the feeling we met that thing somewhere before as it seems very familiar." said Carter looking at Cobratron

"I have the same feeling to Carter. Which is why I am going to scan that thing to see what or who it is and maybe find some sort of weakness we can use to defeat it." said Hayley

With that Hayley type something on the computer as it scan Cobratron's body. After a few minutes the computer displayed the results of the scan to Hayley and the others.

"Man this isn't very good you guys." said Hayley worried

"What do you mean Hayley? What did your scans tell you about that monster?" ask Kit afraid of the answer

"Well Kit according to the scans I ran on that monster. It has both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's DNA in it and if I had to guess I have to say Mesogog must have created that freak by using Orochimaru and Kabuto in his machine and turn the both of them into that thing and from the scans it's power level is off the charts." replied Hayley

"Well I guess we were right when we thought Mesogog would double cross Orochimaru and Kabuto as that monster proves it ." said Minato

"Yeah what a way for Mesogog to double cross the two of them. Using them to create a new powerful monster to fight us. " said Shizune

" I agree Shizune. Even someone like Orochimaru and Kabtuo didn't deserve to be turn into a monster to fight for Mesogog. I mean that is just low." said TenTen angry

"I know what you mean TenTen. But there's nothing we can about it. Right now our main concern right now is taking down Zeltrax and that monster before they both end up destroying the city." said Tommy

"How do you suggest we do that Dr. O?" ask Kira looking at Tommy

"Simple you guys will take the zords and try to hold off Zeltrax and that monster the best you can. While I stay here with Hayley try to get the new zord up and running and I will join after we do." replied Tommy

"Sounds like a plan to me Dr. O. We will hold off those two until you can join us to help." said Conner

"Of course Conner. Now you guys go and let the power protect you." said Tommy

"Alright then let's do it." said Jason

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

'It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurs." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

'It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

" Go Galatic." said Leo

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that there was a flash of light. When it faded Conner and the others were now in their power up forms ready to battle . They then disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside Zeltrax and Cobratron were attacking the city destroying everything in their path.

"Yes run away you human fools. There is nothing you can do to stop us from destroying this city in the name of Mesogog." said Cobratron laughing

All of the sudden from out of nowhere a beam of black energy came and hit Cobratron in the chest sending him to the ground hard on his back. When Cobratron got to his feet he saw Sakura and the others in their zords standing in front of him ready to fight.

"Well what do we have here. If it isn't the Power Rangers. It is so nice of you all to join us." said Cobratron laughing

" I wouldn't be laughing you freak. So how about you and Zeltrax just give up before we have to destroy you both." said Adam

"I don't think so ranger. As you all are no match for my air fortress and Cobratron. So how about you show me your new weapon before we destroy you and the city together." said Zeltrax through the speakers of the ship

"You should know by now Zeltrax that we never give up the fight no matter what. So were going to bring you and your new monster down for good." said Conner

"I like to see you try Red Ranger." said Zeltrax

"Okay by us. Just don't say we didn't warn the two of you. Alright you guys lets take these two freaks down." said Conner

With that the zords charge at Cobratron and Zeltrax head on. The Thundersaurus Megazord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord tried to punch Cobratron in the chest only for Cobratron to block their attack with his hands . Cobratron then fired a laser beam from his eyes that hit the two Megazords and sent them to the ground hard . Cobratron then look up to see the Red Battlezord, Battlefleet Megazord, and Rhino Steelzord coming at him with their weapons pointed at him. Cobratron quicky took out his sword and unleash a beam of energy from it that hit the three zords in the chest and sent them stumbling backwards. Meanwhile Zeltrax in his flying fortress was doing battle with the Shogun Megazord, Wild Force Megazord, and the Galaxy Megazord as they charge at Zeltrax with their weapons ready to finish him off. Zeltrax quickly punch in a commend on the controls of the ship as it fired two laser beams from it's body that hit the three Megazords in the chest and sent them falling to the ground hard on their backs. Zeltrax then turn his attention to the Drivemax Megazord as it came out him with it's sword. Zeltrax quickly fired another laser beam from his flying fortress at the charging Megazord hitting it in the chest and sent it falling to the ground hard on it's back. Sakura and the others look up to see Cobratron and the Flying Fortress fire two huge beams of energy at them and hit all their zords in the chest making them fall to the ground on their backs and forcing Sakura and the others to jump out the zords and to the ground as the zords fall to the ground powerless. Once they were on the ground Sakura and the others look up to see Zeltrax and Cobratron continuing their attack on the city.

'Man this isn't good you guys. We threw everything we had at those freaks and they didn't even make a scratch on them and now our zords are powerless." said Conner

'I know Conner. But we can't give up. The people of Reefside are depending on us. I say we fight them no matter what until we destroy them. I just wish Tommy was here to help us." said Sakura

As soon as Sakura said that a beam of black light appeared before them to reveal Tommy.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." said Tommy looking at Sakura and the others.

'Yeah we do Dr. O. So did you and Hayley finish building the new zord as we could sure use it right now?" ask Ethan looking at Tommy

"No not yet. Hayley is putting the finishing touches on it. But until she does we have to fight Zeltrax and that monster the best we can." replied Tommy

"I agree with you Tommy. But how do we fight them when we don't have any zords to fight with?" ask Ino worried

"Simple Ino. We fight them to the best of our abilities no matter the risk. Now that we got that settled you guys kept Cobratron busy while I take care of Zeltrax as me and him have some unfinish business to settled." replied Tommy

"Tommy are you sure that is wise as Zeltrax could be expecting you to fight him." said Sakura

"Of course I am sure Sakura. Besides we don't have any other choice. But I promise you I will be careful and come back to you in one piece. Now if you excuse I have to teach Zeltrax a lesson." said Tommy

With that Tommy disappeared into a beam of black light and headed straight towards the flying fortress leaving Sakura and the others alone to fight Cobratron.

"Alright you heard Dr. O. We have a monster to stop and I say we do it." said Conner

"I am with you Conner. " said Ethan

"I am in to as well. Do you think now would be a good time for you to go Triassic?" ask Kira

"I think you might be right Kira. Alright then let's do it. Triassic Power Engage." said Conner taking out the Shield of Triumph

With that Conner was covered in gold light and when it faded Conner was now in his Triassic Ranger form ready to fight.

"Alright it's time to bring that giant snake freak down to size." said Conner looking up at Cobratron

All of the the sudden the Shield of Triumph glowed a gold color as Conner and the others heard what sounded like a roar coming from the distance. When Conner and the others look in the direction of the roar. They saw a new Dinozord pulling what look like some sort of fortress on wheels behind it.

"What is that?" Ethan

"That would be the new zord that I just finish Ethan." replied Hayley's voice coming through Ethan's morpher

"Now it's amazing Hayley." said Conner looking at the zord

"Yes it is Conner. Now do what we practice and destroy that monster before he destroys the city." said Hayley

"You got it Hayley." said Conner

With that Conner jump into the air and into the cockpit of the new zord and put the Shield of Triumph into the holder in front of him.

"Alright Mezodon Rozer on line." said Conner

Meanwhile Cobratron had seen Conner jump into the Mezodon Rover that was in front of him and didn't look impress.

"Nice zord Red Ranger. To bad I have to destroy it." said Cobratron

"We will see about that Cobratron. Now let's see how powerful you are. Mezodon Rover charge." said Conner

With that the Mezodon Rover charge at Cobratron head on. Cobratron fired two laser beams from his eyes at the Melzdon Rover only for it to move out of the way and then hit him with it's horn and it pass by making Cobratron fall to the ground hard on his back.

"Just like riding a bike. Now I think it's time to finish you off for good you freak. Mezodon Megazord power up." said Conner

With that the Mezodon Rover quickly transform into Megazord form complete with two gold axes and stood in front of Cobratron who had gotten back on his feet.

"Alright time to get rid of you once and for all Cobratron. Mezodon Megazord final strike full power." said Conner

With that the Mezodon Megazord cross it's two axes together and fired a huge beam of gold energy from it that hit Cobratron and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke clear there was no sign of Cobratron anywhere.

"Looks like that the end of the freak for good. I just hope Dr. O is alright fighting Zeltrax. " said Conner

Meanwhile Zeltrax was inside of his Flying Fortress blasting anything that was in his way with the ship's laser. When suddenly a beam of black light entered the bridge of the ship and reveal Tommy with his Brachio Staff pointing at Zeltrax ready to fight.

"Well what do we have are. If it isn't Tommy Oliver. I was hoping I was going to fight you." said Zeltrax looking at Tommy

"I didn't come to fight Smitty. I came to try and talk to you out of destroying the city. " said Tommy

"The names Zeltrax not Smitty Tommy Oliver. Now prepare yourself as this will be the last fight you will ever fight." said Zeltrax taking out his sword

With that Zeltrax charge at Tommy head on. Zeltrax tried to slash Tommy across the chest with his sword only for Tommy to block it with the Brachio Staff. Tommy then delivered a kick to Zeltrax's chest send ing the cyborg into the control panel making sparks appear from it. Tommy then tried to slash Zeltrax with the Brachio Staff only for Zeltrax to roll out of the way in time as the Brachio Staff hit the control panel making smoke and sparks come from it. Zeltrax quickly went after Tommy again with his sword ready to finish Tommy off. When suddenly the ship started to shake as sparks and smoke came from the walls.

"Smitty stop. The ships is going to explode and if we don't stop this fighting then neither one of us is going to walk away alive." said Tommy

"I don't care Tommy. As long as I take you with me." said Zeltrax

"Fine have it you way Smitty. But I will make this quick as I plan on living through this ." said Tommy

With that Tommy charge at Zeltrax as both of their weapons glowed black and blue as they hit each other as the ship continued to exploded around them. Meanwhile on the ground Conner and the others had made it to where the Flying Fortress was hoping that Tommy was going to be alright. When suddenly to their horror the Flying Fortress exploded into a huge fireball in front of them.

"No Dr. O" said Conner as he and the others ran over to the remains of the ship

"Please god not Tommy. I can't lose him again." said Sakura looking through the wreakge of the ship

"Sakura please calm down. I am sure Tommy made it out okay." said Jason trying to calm Sakura down

"But what if you wrong Jason and he isn't alive. I don't think I can live with myself if I lost him after all that has happen to me and him." said Sakura crying

"I wouldn't say something like that if I were you Sakura." said Tommy's voice

All of the sudden Sakura and the others look up to see Tommy appearing from the cloud of smoke unharm and without of a scratch on him.

"Tommy your alive." said Sakura running over to Tommy and hugging him

" Of course I am alright Sakura. It will take more then a ship exploding to take me out for good. I see you guys mange to beat Cobratron." said Tommy looking at them

"Of course we did Dr. O . Thanks to the new zord. But what about Zeltrax?" ask Kira

"Zeltrax I am afraid didn't make it out in time. I just wish I could have gotten through to him before he ended up destroying himself." replied Tommy sadly

"I know what you mean Tommy. But Zeltrax was obsess with revenge like Sasuke was and it led to his own death. No shouldn't blame yourself Tommy as there was nothing you could do to help him." said Ino

"I know your right Ino. There was nothing I could do to help Zeltrax in the end as he just wanted revenge." said Tommy

"You got that right Tommy. Now that we got that settled. How about we head to the Dino Lair and get some rest as we all need it especially you." said Jason

"Agreed Jason. We all need some rest after this fight. I am just glad we don't have to worry about Orochimaru and Kabuto anymore. Now let's head to the lair and get some well deserve rest." said Tommy

With that they all disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile back in the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tommy and the others to return. When suddenly different beams of color light cameenter the lair to reveal Tommy and the others looking tired but otherwise alright from their battle with Zeltrax and Cobratron.

"Tommy are we glad to see all of you. We were wondering if all of you were alright from your battle against Zeltrax and Cobratron." said Hayley

"Yeah were just fine Hayley. But I can't say the same for Zeltrax and Cobratron. They both ended up getting destroyed fighting us." said Tommy

"Well that is good to hear Tommy. As thanks to all of you the world doesn't have to worry about Orochimaru , Kabuto, and Zeltrax anymore since there gone for good now." said Tsunade

"I know what you mean Tsunade. But I feel sorry that I couldn't help Smitty before he ended up destroying himself. I feel like I let him down by not saving him like I tried to do with Sasuke." said Tommy sadly

"Don't blame yourself Tommy. There was nothing you could have done to save Zeltrax from being destroyed." said Kushina

"Kushina right Tommy. You have nothing to do with Zeltrax being destroyed. As he brought it upon himself for wanting to get revenge on you. And in the end it cause his own destruction like it did with Sasuke." said Sakura putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder to reassure him

"Your right Sakura. Zeltrax ended up destroying himself in the end since he wanted to destroy me and in the end it led to his own destruction. I understand that now. Thanks." said Tommy looking at Sakura

"Don't mention it Tommy. That is what I am here for to make you feel better." said Sakura smiling

"Well I am just glad that we don't have to worry about Zeltrax or Orochimaru anymore as they cause us nothing but trouble." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. But we still have to deal with Mesogog and Elsa not to mention this new ranger he is creating. I mean how are we suppose to fight them when we don't even know when or how they will attack us. Not to mention how powerful they will be ." said Ethan worried

"Simple Ethan. We will train nonstop from now on so we can be prepared for Mesogog's new ranger. Whoever they are. And when they attack we will be right there to stop them no matter what as we are the only thing staying in the way of Mesogog and his army. But I think right now we should all get some rest as we are going to need it when Mesogog puts his big plan into action." said Tommy looking at everyone.

With that Tommy and the others decided to sit down and rest and go over their plan for dealing with Mesogog. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's fortress. Mesogog was walking through the halls of his fortress with Elsa by his side as they were making their way down the hall.

"So Elsa how is everything going with my creation so far?" ask Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Everything is going according to your plan my lord. I have mange to get that DNA sample from that creature Godzilla you sent me to get in that dimension you sent me to . And I have put it into your creation and the DNA sample is now bonding with her as we speak. And I have also mange to use your new machine to travel into the future and steal a weapon from a organization called S.P.D. Called the Shadow Saber and added to your creation's weapons. I have also mange to steal a very special and very advance Meagozord which they called the Omega Max Cycle Megazord and brought it back here with me." replied Elsa

"Very good to hear Elsa. You did a very good job. But how are things going with the rebuilding of the Thunder Rangers Ninja Thunder Megazord and the Tigerzord and the Thunder Assault Team from the remains that I had you and the Tyrannodrones collect for me?" ask Mesogog

" They are almost ready my lord. But I hate to ask you questions. But do you think all this power we collected so far to make your ranger necessary to destroy the rangers? As it seems like a little overkill to me." ask Elsa curious

"Of course it is necessary my dear Elsa. As we have already lose the White Ranger to Tommy Oliver and his rangers. And I for one don't want that to happen again with my new ranger when she fights them. Do I make myself clear?" replied Mesogog

"Crystal Clear my lord. I will not question your judgment again. It's just to bad that the rangers ended up destroying Zeltrax fighting him." said Elsa

"Yes that is very unfortunate Elsa. But Zeltrax was a fool only obsess with revenge which led to his own destruction. But enough talk. I think it's time we check on my creation to see how she is doing." said Mesogog

With that the two of them stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway. All of the sudden the door to the room open and Mesogog and Elsa entered it as the door close behind them. The room that Mesogog and Elsa had enter was light up with hi tech machines with a glass tube in the middle of it. Mesogog and Elsa walk over to the glass tube that contain a 10 year old girl with long black hair with streaks of red and blue that came down a little past her feet with the Autobot symbol on her left cheek and dress in a pink shirt blue jeans and white sneakers and appeared to be asleep inside of the tube.

"Very soon my most perfect creation Ishizu will be ready to awaken and become my evil ranger. And when she does and fights Tommy Oliver and his rangers. They will not know what hit them until it's to late and when they are destroyed I will have their Dino Gems and use them to turn back the clock on the earth back to the age of Dinosaurs. And there will be no one to stop me."said Mesogog looking at the girl in the tube in front of him.

That's it's for this chapter. So what did you guys think about Mesogog turning Orochimaru and Kabuto into a monster and the battle between the rangers and Cobratron and Zeltrax. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and the start of the two part story arc Pink Thunder.


	15. Chapter 15 Pink Thunder Part 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Mesogog's Island Fortress. Mesogog was walking down the hallway with Elsa walking besides him.

"So Elsa how must longer until my creation Ishizu is ready to battle Tommy Oliver and his rangers?" ask Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Well my lord I am glad to say that she is finally ready to be awaken from her slumber after the past three weeks and I have finally finish merging all the power we have collected with the Pink Dino Gem making it more powerful then the rangers. I have also finish rebuilding the Ninja Thunder Megazord and the Mega tigerzord as well as reprogram the Red Light Cruiser we capture my lord." replied Elsa bowing

"Good to hear Elsa. Is there anything else I should know about before we wake up my newest ranger?" ask Mesogog curious

"Yes there is my lord and I am afraid it isn't very good news." replied Elsa nervous

"What is it you have to tell me that could be bad Elsa. As I have spent a long time getting everything prepared for my evil pink dino thunder ranger for battle?" ask Mesogog getting angry

"Well it isn't anything major my lord. It's just the Autobot Matrix of Leadership you had me put into Ishizu is a object of good and it may cause her to become pure of heart and not want to fight for you." replied Elsa looking at Mesogog nervous

"So what if it does Elsa. That is what the Pink Dino Gem is for. To make sure she is evil when it bonds with her as I have spent years making sure the casing it was in turn it into a object of evil. So I am not concern if my creation turns out to be a good person when I wake her from her slumber, As it will not last long when the Pink Dino Gem bonds with her. Now I think we should go and wake up our precious Ishizu as I can't wait any longer for her to take on the Pink Dino Gem and destroy the rangers and their allies in one foul swoop." said Mesogog smiling

With that the two of them stop in front of the door to the room Ishizu was in. The door then open up in front of them as they entered the room and the door close in behind them. When they got inside the room they saw the evil White Ranger standing next to the tube containing Ishizu and look at Mesogog.

"My lord it is good to you." said the White Ranger bowing

"Yes it is my dear White Ranger. So is everything ready for us to wake my newest creation from her slumber?" ask Mesogog looking at the White Ranger

"Yes everything is ready my lord. As I have finish downloading all the information we had on Tommy Oliver and his team into the tube containing Ishizu and she is ready to be awaken on your commend." replied the White Ranger

"Good to hear. Now I think we have kept our precious Ishizu waiting long enough. So Elsa if you wouldn't mind. I think you should be the one to wake her from her slumber." said Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Yes my lord as you commend." said Elsa bowing

With that Elsa went to the counsel right next to the glass tube that contain Ishizu and enter a commend on it. All of the sudden the room filled with smoke as the glass tube lifted up. When the smoke finally cleared Ishizu step out of the tube and into the room and look around looking confuse and scared with yellow snake like eyes with specks of light blue.

"Where am I and what is this place?" ask Ishizu confuse

"I think I can answer that for you my dear Ishizu." said Mesogog appearing in front of Ishizu

"Who or what are you?" ask Ishizu scared

"The names Mesogog my dear little Ishizu and I am the one that created you for the sole purpose of destroying Tommy Oliver and his Power Rangers and get me their Dino Gems." replied Mesogog looking straight at Ishizu

" You got to be joking. There's no way I would help you destroy anyone even if you created me like you just told me you did." said Ishizu backing away

"Oh but you would be wrong there my little Ishizu. As your going to help me whether you want to or not. Tyrannodrones restrain Ishizu here." said Mesogog

All of a sudden two Tyrannodrones appear and grab Ishizu from behind and held her arms behind her back before she could even react. As Ishizu struggled to get free of the Tyrannodrones. Elsa appeared before her with a sliver bracelet with a pink gem on it.

"Now now Ishizu. I wouldn't struggle if I were you as we work very hard to create you and wouldn't want you to end up getting hurt before I had a chance to give you your Pink Dino Gem. Now just hold still while I put it on as this will not hurt a bit." said Elsa smiling

With that said. The Tyrannodrone holding Ishizu's left arm let go of it as Elsa grab it with her left hand and quickly snap the sliver bracelet with the Pink Dino Gem on and step back from Ishizu. All of a sudden Ishuizu drop to the ground on her knees in pain as the pink gem glowed a very unearthly pink . All of a sudden Ishizu let out a loud scream as she was covered by the same pink light that engulf her body and drop to the ground hard on her belly. Once the screaming had stop Mesogog, Elsa, and the White Ranger look at Ishizu as she slowly got off the ground and stood up and look at Mesogog as her eyes glowed a evil pink color.

"How may I be of service to you lord Mesgog?" ask Ishizu looking at Mesogog with a evil smile

"Ah yes just as I have plan it. The pink Dino Gem has made my creation pure evil." said Mesogog laughing

"Yes it appears that it has my lord. But what do you plan on doing with her now?" ask Elsa curious

"Simple my dear Elsa I plan on her attacking Reefside and luring out Tommy Oliver and his rangers out into the open where she can destroy all of them for good. But first I think I should give Ishizu her first order. Ishizu I think it's time for you to morph and show me and my two generals the power you hold." said Mesogog looking at Ishizu

"As you commend my lord. Dino Thunder Power Up." said Ishizu pressing a button on her morpher as it appeared

All of the sudden the room was filled with a bright flash of pink light. When it fade standing in front of Mesogog and his two generals was a pink Dino Thunder ranger the same size as Sakura with the image of a Velociraptor on her helmet with the Shadow Saber in a holder on her left hip and a gold and silver Zeo Laser Pistol on her right hip.

" I have done what you ask of me me lord. What is your next commend?" ask Ishizu looking at Mesogog

" Ah very impressive. Now my dear Ishizu since you are morph. My next order for you is that I want you and the White Ranger to go and attack the city and lure out Tommy Oliver and his rangers and destroy them once and for all and bring me back their Dino Gems. Do I make myself clear?" replied Mesogog looking at Ishizu

"Crystal clear lord Mesogog . It will be my pleasure to destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers for you and bring back their Dino Gems for you. When I am through with them there will be nothing left of them to bury in the ground." said Ishizu in evil voice

"Yes with the two of us against the rangers we will not fail. You have my promise my lord." said the White Ranger bowing

"See that you both don't fail ." said Mesogog

With that the White Ranger and Ishizu left the room to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others had been training hard stop in order to be preapred for Mesogog's next attack and for him to unleash his evil ranger on the city. Now Tommy and the others were resting from their training and watching Jason and Conner spar with each other in the middle of the lair.

"So Tommy has Hayley and Professor Hart come up with a plan yet on how to deal with Mesogog's evil ranger when he sends them to attack Reefside?" ask Tsunade looking at Tommy

"I am afraid not Lady Tsunade. As until we figure out how powerful Mesogog's new evil ranger is going to be. The best we can do right now is wait and see when Mesogog sends them to attack Reefside and us." replied Tommy

"Well I agree with you there Tommy. But what if all of you are not powerful enough to take Mesogog's new evil ranger down. I mean from all the power he has gathered it could only mean Mesogog plans on making a ranger more powerful then all of you combine." said TenTen

"Yeah TenTen's right. From what you guys told us. This new evil ranger of Mesogog's is more powerful the all your powers combine." said Shizune

"I agree with the both you . Not only do we have to worry abut how powerful this ranger is going to be. But we also have to worry about the fact that he or she might be able to transform into two different Kamen Riders." said Kit nervous

"I am with you there Kit. If what we fear about Mesogog knowing a way around the Onyx and Strike Advent Decks security systems and combining them with this Dino Gem that we think he has. It can only mean nothing but trouble for all of us." said Drew

"Well I for one would like to know what is taking Mesogog so long to launch his attack?" ask Dominick

"Well all I can think of Dominick is that maybe Mesogog wants to launch his attack on Reefside and us. When we are at our weakest . Not to mention Mesogog doesn't want to make the same mistake he did with Trent and lose his new ranger by having them join us." replied Ryan

"That would explain that Ryan. But I would like to know what Mesogog's true attentions are for all of us. As I can image there's more to his plan then just making a new evil ranger for us to fight." said Carter curious

" I know what you mean Ryan. I mean why would he go through all the trouble of making a evil ranger and give them a Dino Gem and not want it for himself. I mean that makes no sense to me." said Dominick

"I agree with Dominick. There's more to Mesogog's plan then meets the eye. I mean Mesogog wants all the Dino Gems for himself. So why go through all the trouble of making a evil ranger when he is just going to use their Dino Gem later on for his plans." said Leo

"Well maybe Mesogog plans on taking away his new evil rangers Dino Gem once he has no more use for them once he has our Dino Gems." said Kira

"I agree with Kira. If Mesogog needs all of our Dino Gems then that can only mean that when this new evil ranger of his has serve their purpose then that means he will probably take their Dino Gem to." said Ethan

"I am afraid that you might be right on that one Ethan. Which is why we have to try to get Mesogog's ranger on our side before anything bad happens. As I have the feeling that if we don't then the world will be in big trouble." said Tommy

"And how do you plan on making Mesgogo's ranger fight on our side? When we don't even know who they are or even if they were good to begin with when Mesogog created them." ask Rin

"That is something that we don't know about Rin. But I wouldn't be surprise if Mesogog's new evil ranger use to be good until he had him or her bond with the Dino Gem he has as if it is like Trent's was then we can safely presume that it will turn the person evil." replied Minato

"That's right Minato. Which is why the sooner we find a way to free them from the Dino Gem. The sooner we ruin Mesogog's plan." said Alyssa

"I agree with you Alyssa. The last thing we need to worry about is fighting another evil ranger like we fought Trent. I mean that was not very easy to fight Trent when he was so powerful. I can only image on powerful this new ranger will be when we face them." said Sakura

"Well I wouldn't worry about it Miss H. As with all of us working together. Mesogog's new ranger will have no chance against all of us." said Conner as he and Jason sat down

"You might have a point there Conner. But don't forget this new ranger whoever they are. Maybe the most powerful enemy we may ever face. So I would say we should be very careful when we face them in battle." said Jason

"Jason's right Conner. I mean back when we first became rangers. Tommy was the toughest enemy we ever face before and gave us a hard fight against us." said Trini

"You maybe right about that Trini. But look at what happen Tommy ended up fighting alongside all of you and help defeat enemy after enemy." said Kushina

"Yeah I have to agree with Kushina. Tommy ended up fighting alongside all of you once he was turn good again." said Hinata

"Your right on that one . But that was back then. But things have change a lot in the past couple of years and someone as evil as Mesogog will have a way to make his evil ranger hard to beat and get them on our side as in the case of Trent." said Adam

"I agree with you Adam. I did give all of you guys a real hard time when I was evil and it was very lucky I mange to break the hold the Dino Gem had over me and fight alongside the rest of you." said Trent

"And we are all glad you did Trent. But I don't like waiting around the Lair and wait for Mesogog to launch his next attack. I mean things have been very quiet around Reefside with out Mesogog not launching any attacks. Like he is waiting for the perfect time to send his new ranger to attack us and the city when we are at our weakest." said Zack

"I agree with you there Zack. Things have been to quiet and it can't mean anything good." said Ino worried

As soon as Ino said that. The alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting everyone of a attack on the city. Tommy and the others ran over to the computer as Hayley type a commend on the keyboard and it showed Ishizu and the evil White Ranger attacking downtown Reefside.

"Looks like we spoke to soon you guys. As it seems Mesogog decided to finally send down his new ranger along with his evil White Ranger clone to attack the city and from the scans it appears his new ranger powers are off the charts unlike anything I ever seen before." said Hayley looking at the scans of Ishizu

"Well I don't care if she is the most powerful ranger ever to exist. I say we go after her and that white ranger wannabe and destroy them for good." said Conner

"I would advise against that Conner." said Professor Hart

"What do you mean Professor?" ask Conner confuse

"Well Conner if the other scans are right. I say that new ranger of Mesogog is not only 100 percent human but also a ten year old girl from the results. The only reason I can think of why Mesogog would want to make his new ranger a child is probably to make you all not want to fight her in battle as you would all be afraid to destroy her in the fight." replied Hayley

"Man Mesogog making his new ranger a little girl and making her fight for him. I say he just went to far this time." said Kira

"I am with you on that one Kira. Mesogog went to far this time creating a human girl to become his new ranger and making us fight her. I mean we can't just destroy her as she is human like us. But we can't just sit by and let her and that White Ranger wannabe destroy the city." said Ethan

"I know Ethan. Which is why we have no choice but to fight her in order to protect the city. But we will not destroy her but find a way to get her on our side. Understand Conner?" said Tommy looking at Conner

"Understood Dr. O . I will stop myself from destroying her in the fight." said Conner

"Good now that we got that settled. Let's put a stop to Mesogog's evil ranger. Alright let's do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger. Dino Power ." said Trent

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

All of the sudden there was a bright flash of light that filled the room. When the light faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight and they then disappeared into diferent color beams of light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Ishizu and the evil White Ranger were attacking the city blasting everything in their path waiting for Tommy and the others to show up and fight them.

"Yes that you fools run while you can. There's nothing all of you can do to stop the two of us from destroying this city in the name of Mesogog." said the White Ranger laughing

"Your right about that White Ranger. But I want to know when Tommy Oliver and his rangers will show up. I mean that is why where here attacking the city. To lure them out into the open and destroy them." said Ishizu looking at the White Ranger

"Your correct my dear Ishizu. That is what we are here for to lure the rangers out and destroy them for good. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while we wait." said the White Ranger

With that Ishizu and the White Ranger went back to attacking the city. When all of the sudden from out of nowhere a beam of red energy came and hit both of them in the chest making the two of them stumble backwards a couple of feet. Ishizu and the White Ranger look up to see Tommy and the others stadning in front of them with their weapons pointed at the two of them.

"Well if it isn't the rangers. I was hoping you would all show up as I have been waiting to fight all of you myself." said Ishizu laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Pink Ranger. As you have no chance against all of us. So how about you do us all a favor and both of you just surrender before it is to late as we don't want to destroy a little girl like you." said Tommy

"I don't think so Black Ranger. It is you that will be destroyed by me as I don't need my friends help to defeat all of you ." said Ishizu looking Tommy

"Fine with us. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's do it." said Conner

With that Conner and the others charge Ishizu with their weapons as she charge at them with the Shadow Saber in her hand. Jason and Conner tried to slash Ishizu across the chest with their weapons only for Ishizu to block them with the Shadow Saber and slash both of them across the chest sneding the Jason and Conner flying through the air and to the ground hard on their backs. Ishizu then saw Tommy, Sakura, and Ino coming at her with their weapons in their hands . Ishizu quickly took out her Zeo Laser Pistol and fired a sliver and gold laser beam at Tommy, Sakura, and Ino hitting the three of them in the chest and sending them to the ground hard on their backs in a shower of sparks. Ishizu then turn her attention to Alyssa, Carter, Leo and Eric who were coming at her from the sky. Ishizu quickly reacted by calling on the star saber which appeared on her right arm in a flash of green light that had a tank like handle with a green sword sticking out of it . With a flash of light the sword part disappeared as a cannon appeared in it's place and Ishizu pointed it at Alyssa, Carter, Leo, and Eric and fired a huge green laser beam from it that hit the four of them and sent them crashing to the ground hard on their chest. Ishizu then look to see Ryan, Drew, Kit, and Dominick standing in front of her ready to fight.

"Give it up Pink Ranger. This is your last chance to surrender before it's to late." said Ryan

"Oh please like your threats mean something you armor fool. Let me show you a taste of my true power." said Ishizu holding up the Onyx Advent deck in her hand

"No way that is the Kamen Rider Onyx Advent Deck." said Kit shock

"Yes it is you fool. Now let me show you who you are messing with. Kamen Rider Onyx." said Ishizu putting the Advent Deck into the belt buckle that appeared on her belt

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of black light and when it faded standing in front of Ryan, Dominick, Drew, and Kit. Was Ishizu in the Kamen Rider Onyx armor

"Now this is more like it. Now I will teach you fools who you are messing with." said Ishizu with a evil laugh

With that Ishizu took out a card from her Advent Deck and inserted it into the dragon head on her left arm and said "Final Vent ." and launch Kamen Rider Onyx's final attack that hit Ryan and Dominick in the chest making the two of them fall to the ground in a shower of sparks as they fell on their backs. Ishizu then look at Kit and Drew who now had their pointed at her.

"Now as for the two of you. I think a change of armor is in order. Kamen Rider Strike." said Ishizu putting the Strike Advent Deck into her belt buckle

All of a sudden Ishizu was covered in a purple light and when it faded Ishizu was now standing in front of Kit and Drew in the Kamen Rider Strike Armor ready to fight. Ishizu then took a card from her Advent Deck and inserted it into her holder and said "Final Vent." and launch her final attack at Kit and Drew hitting both Kamen Riders in the chest and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Tommy and the others were now on the ground looking up at Ishizu who was now walking over to the fallen hero's.

"Man this isn't good you guys. We threw everything we had at her and it was still not enough to defeat her." said Conner angry

"I know what you mean Conner. But we can't give up yet. As the people of Reefside and the earth are depending on us. There must be a way for us to beat her without destroying her in the process." said Sakura

"If I were you Zeo Ranger. I would worry about myself then me. I gave you rangers credit. You have proven to be a challenge. To bad I have to destroy you now. Any last words?" ask Ishizu as she stood over Tommy and the others with the star saber in cannon mode pointed at them ready to finish them off for good.

Ishizu prepared to fired the star saber at full power at Tommy and the others to finish them off for good. When suddenly from out of nowhere a blue beam of energy came out of thin air and hit Ishizu in the chest sending her flying through the air a couple of feet before hitting the ground hard on her back. Tommy and the other quickly look in the direction of the beam of light and saw coming towards them was the Blue Wild Force Ranger and something told Tommy that this wasn't Max as the ranger was clearly female from the shape of her body. The Blue Wild Force Ranger came to a stop in front of Tommy and the others and look down at them.

"Are you guys alright?" ask the Blue Wild Force Ranger in a female voice

"Yes we are thanks to you. But who are you and how did you get your hands on Max's morpher?" replied Alyssa looking at the female ranger in front of her

"I think it will be best if I explain who I am when we get back to your base. But right now there is a evil Pink Ranger I have to deal with." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"You got to be kidding us? What makes you think you have what it takes to take her on when all of us couldn't beat her?" demanded Conner angry

"Because unlike you Red Ranger. I have a lot of fighting experience compared to all of you. Now that I explain that to you. I think it's time I deal with the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger myself." replied the Blue Wild Force Ranger

With that the Blue Wild Force Ranger look at Ishizu who was now back on her feet from the attack was now looking at the Blue Wild Force Ranger with a angry look under her helmet.

"Who in the hell are you ranger ?" demanded Ishizu looking at the Blue Wild Force Ranger with the Shadow Saber pointed at her

"Simple Pink Ranger. I am the ranger who is going to bring you down for good for attacking Reefside and working for Mesogog." replied the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"I like to see you try ranger as I am to powerful for one ranger to take on." said Ishizu with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Pink Ranger. As you don't know who or what you are dealing with. So how about you just give up as I don't want to hurt a young girl like you as I know that Dino Gem of yours is making you work for Mesogog." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"That is one thing that I will not do is surrender to anyone even to a person like you. As when I am through with you there will be nothing left of you but dust." said Ishizu

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to beat you here and now. Just don't say I didn't give you a fair warning." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

With that said the Blue Wild Force Ranger and Ishizu charge at each other with their weapons head on. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were watching the fight between Ishizu and the Blue Wild Force Ranger on the computer screen in front of them.

"Hayley who the is that ranger fighting against Mesogog's evil ranger?" ask Hinata curious

"That I don't know Hinata. As I also don't have a clue how that female ranger got a hold of Max's morpher in the first place. But maybe if I run a scan on her we might find out find out who she really is." replied Hayley

With that Hayley type a commend on the keyboard and the computer started to run a scan on the Blue Wild Force Ranger. After 5 minutes the computer showed the results of the scan on the computer screen.

"This can't be right." said Hayley looking at the results from the scan

"What do you mean Hayley? Is something wrong with that female ranger you had the computer scan?" ask Tsunade

"Well Tsunade according to the scans. That female ranger is neither a human or alien. Which only leaves one option and that she is some kind of demon." replied Hayley

"If she is really a demon like you say Hayley. How come she is fighting on the side of good?" ask Rin confuse

"Well Rin I do have a good guess why she is fighting for the side of good. But we will have to wait for her to tell us who she is in order to prove my theory. Right now I thin we should just watch this new female ranger to see if she does anything that might give her identity away to us." replied Halyey

With that Hayley and the others turn their attention back to the computer screen in front of them. Meanwhile Ishizu and the Blue Wild Force Ranger were fighting each other with their weapons with out either one giving the other person the advantage. All of the sudden Ishizu mange to land a blow on the Blue Wild Force Ranger by slashing her across the chest sending the Blue Wild Force Ranger stumbling across the ground and fall to one knee. The Blue Wild Force Ranger look up to see Ishizu standing in front of her with the Shadow Saber pointed at her.

"Give it up ranger. You have no chance against me. So how about you do both of us a favor and surrender before I end up having to destroy you." said Ishizu

'That is one thing that I will never do is surrender to evil people like your master Mesogog and besides this fight is far from over." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

'How do you expect to beat me ranger. When I have all the power I need to destroy you and the others?'" ask Ishizu curious

"Like this. Mode shift Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

All of a sudden there was a flash of aqua blue light and when it faded standing in front of Ishizu was now the Junlge Fury Shark Ranger ready to fight.

"Nice trick ranger. But I am afraid that changing into another ranger form will not help you beat me." said Ishizu looking at the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"We will see about that Pink Ranger." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger as two shark sabers appeared in her hands

With that the Blue Wild Force Ranger charge at Ishizu head on. The Blue Wild Force Ranger tried to slash Ishizu across the chest with her shark sabers only for them to be block by Ishizu using the Shadow Saber to block both swords. Ishizu quickly tired to kick the Blue Wild Force Ranger in the chest only for her to roll out of the way in time and deliver a kick to Ishizu's back sending her stumbling forward. Ishizu then look up to see the Blue Wild Force Ranger standing in front of her.

"I think it's time I end this fight. Call to the beast inside Shark." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

All of a sudden a blue machine like shark that was transparent like a ghost came out of nowhere and hit Ishizu right in the chest sending her to the ground hard on her back. Ishizu quickly got to her feet as the Blue Wild Force Ranger came at her with the shark sabers glowing a blue color and slashing her across the chest sending Ishizu falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. When the smoke cleared the Blue Wild Force Ranger look to see Ishizu still standing on her feet but slightly injured from her attack.

" Nice try ranger. But I am afraid that attack of yours didn't do much damage to me. But I will give you credit you seem to be a good challenge for me. Which is why I will let you and the others live today. But the next time we fight I will destroy you that I swear to lord Mesogog. Until then good bye and fare well ranger until the next time." said Ishizu

With that Ishizu disappeared through a invisiportal as did the White Ranger who appeared next to her. Once they were gone the Blue Wild Force Ranger look up to see Tommy and the others running over to her.

"Are you guys alright?" ask the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"Yeah we are just fine thanks to you ." replied Conner

"Yeah if you didn't show up when you did. The Pink Ranger might have defeated all of us. So who are you by the way and how did you end up with the Blue Wild Force Ranger and Jungle Fury Shark ranger powers?" ask Kira curious

"Well for that I think it would be better if I told all of you back at your base as I image you all have questions for me especially Tommy here. " replied the Blue Wild Force Ranger looking at Tommy

"You got that right as I know Hayley and the others must be worried about us and wondering who you are. So I think it would be best if we head back to the lair where we you can tell all of us who you are." said Tommy looking at the Blue Wild Force Ranger

With that said. Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Ishizu and the White Ranger with a angry look on his face.

"Can any of you two tell me why you fail to destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers when I know you Ishizu had all the power you needed to destroy them yourself?" ask Mesogog angry

"I am very sorry lord Mesogog. But the reason we retreated was because of that new female ranger that showed up to help Tommy Oliver and his team out. She prove to be a little more then I could handle. But I promise you that next time I will destroy the rangers with my bare hands." replied Ishizu bowing

"I know you will my dear Ishizu as you have the power needed to destroy all the rangers including this new female ranger that showed up." said Mesogog

"But how do you suggest we destroy the rangers and this new female ranger my lord? I mean they seem to keep increasing their numbers every time we fight them." ask the White Ranger

"Simple my dear White Ranger. You and Ishizu will go back and attack the city of Reefside with your zords and lure out Tommy Oliver and his team including this new ranger they have added to their ranks. And when they come out to fight the two of you and protect the city. Then that is when the two of you will attack them with your full power at once to destroy them for good. Understood?" replied Mesogog

"Understood lord Mesogog. We will not fail you this time." said Ishizu bowing

"See that you don't as I can't take anymore failures from anyone except from you Ishizu as your my most powerful warrior as I created you myself. Now leave me and carry my orders at once." said Mesogog

"As you commend my lord." said the White Ranger bowing

With that Ishizu and the White Ranger left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tomy and the other rangers to come back. When all of a sudden the lair was filled with a bright flash of light and Tommy and the others teleported into the Dino Lair.

"Tommy your alright. You had me and the others worried sick about you and the others when we saw you battle Mesogog's Pink Ranger." said Kushina as she gave Tommy a hug

"Yeah we all fine Kaa – San. Thanks to our new friend here going to our aid when we needed it." said Tommy looking over at the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"Well in that case I think a thank you is in order for you. As you did save the lives of Tommy and the others." said Tsunade

"Well it was my pleasure to help Tommy and the others out as it seem they needed it." said the Blue Wild Force Ranger

"Well we are all just glad you showed up when you did to help them. But who are you and how did you get your hands your ranger powers as according to Halyey and Professor Hart the were with the first Blue Wild Force Ranger Max?" ask Sakura curious

"Well I did say that I would tell you who I was when when we got back to your base. But I think I should demorph first. To answer any questions you may have to ask me." replied the Blue Wild Force Ranger

With that said the Blue Wild Force Ranger was covered in blue light that filled the room. When the light faded standing in front of Tommy and the others was a woman about 25 years old with long blood red hair and red eyes slitted like a fox and dress in a pink kimono with pictures of a sliver fox and white lilies on it. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the two fox ears on the woman's head and the nine fox tails coming out from her back.

"Alright who the hell are you?" demanded Conner finally speaking up

"If you must know Conner. The names Kyuubi better know to most people in the Elemental Countries as the Nine Tailed Fox." replied Kyuubi smiling

"You mean to tell all of us. That your the same Kyuubi that attack the Hidden Leaf Village and ended up sealed inside of Dr. O ?" ask Kira shock

"Yes she is Kira. But I would like to know how Kyuubi here can be alive. When the last time I knew she had died giving up her own life to give me a new body and new life. So care to explain Kyuubi how you are alive and well and not dead?" replied Tommy looking at Kyuubi

"Of course I would Tommy. If you wondering how I can be alive and not dead like I should be. You can thanks Zordon and Animus for giving me my life back. You see they knew about Mesogog's evil ranger and how powerful she was compared to all of you. So they use their magic to give me my life back and gave me the Blue Wild Force Ranger's Growl Phone aloowing me to morph into the new Blue Wild Force Ranger. Then they hook up the powers of the Jungle Fury Shark Spirit Ranger to them so I could switch between both forms making me more powerful and of course since they knew I might need a zord. They mange to rebuild the Rescue Megazord and gave me access to it and sent me here to Reefside to help all of you since they felt you might need my help with Mesogog's evil ranger. And of course they were right as if I didn't show up when I did. You all might not be here right now." replied Kyuubi

"You got that right. I mean that Pink Ranger sure gave us a run for our money. I mean she took us all down without lifting a finger." said Ethan

"You got that right Ethan. And I bet she wasn't even using all of her power to take us on. We might have gotten lucky making her and the White Ranger retreat. Next time we might not be so lucky." said Eric

"You probably right on that one my dear Eric. As even know Kyuubi made the Pink Ranger retreat. I felt she was not even using her full power fighting Kyuubi . Which means she will fight all of you next time with her full power." said Professor Hart

"If that is true. Then how are we suppose to fight her when she is so powerful?" ask Ino

"I think I might have the answer to that Ino." replied Kyuubi

"What do you mean by that Kyuubi?" ask Tsunade

"Well before Zordon and Animus sent me to Reefside to help Tommy and the others . They gave me a morpher to give to Kushina as they felt she would want to fight alongside Tommy and the others. According to them the morpher they gave me . They got it from another Dimension and from a different time from a place called S.P.D. And they said it held great power that could tip the balance in our favor if things got tough. But it is up to Kushina here if she wants it and joins you all in the fight against Mesogog." replied Kyuubi holding up a black and gold device with the letters S.P.D. On it in gold

"Well I say this Zordon and Animus gave you this morpher to gave to me to help defeat Mesogog. Then I say I am more then happy to join the fight against evil." said Kushina

"Are you sure about that Kaa- San? As if you choose to accept that morpher then you know what kinda of fight your getting into against Mesogog." ask Minato

"Of course I am sure Minato. As I feel in my heart it is my destiny to fight alongside my two sons and help put a stop to Mesogog's evil once and for all. So I accept the morpher and anything that comes with it." replied Kushina

"Then in that case Kushina I am sure you will make a great ranger as Zordon and Animus said you would. All you need to do to activate the morpher is press the button on the side and say S.P.D. Emergency and you will morph into your ranger form right away. And don't worry about not having a zord. Zordon and Animus have taken the liberty of rebuilding the Astro and Delta Megazord's and permanently combining them into the Astro Delta Megazord and making it more powerful then ever before. " said Kyuubi handing Kushina the morpher

" Thanks Kyuubi. I just hope I help out you guys any way I can." said Kushina

"We know you will Kushina. But right now we have to worry about dealing with Mesogog's Pink Ranger and how to free her from his control without harming her in the process." said Jason

As soon as Jason said that. The alarms in the Lair went off alerting everyone of a attack on Reefside.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news you guys. But I think we might have to worry about freeing the Pink Ranger later as she and the White Ranger are attacking downtown Reefside in their zords and from the looks of them I say they will be tough to handle." said Hayley looking at the computer screen showing Ishizu and the White Ranger in their zords attacking the city and blasting anything in their path.

"Well I say if those two want a fight. I say we gave them one that they will not forget." said Conner

"I agree with you Conner. We can't stand here and let those two destroy the city. But we can't just destroy the Pink Ranger as she is under Mesogog's control and a human whether she was created by Mesogog or not. Understood?" said Tommy

"WE understand Dr. O. We can't just go out and destroy her as she is just a little girl and is under Mesogog's control. But we at least have to make them retreat before they destroy the city and everyone in it." said Ethan

"Agreed we will fight them and make them retreat. Now that we got that settled. Let's go out there and put a stop to those two before anyone is hurt. Let's do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said " Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"White Ranger. Dino Power." said Trent

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It' Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Drew and Kit putting their Advent Decks in their Belt Buckles.

All of the sudden their was a bright flash of light and when it faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up form ready to fight. Kushina look at her ranger uniform and saw it was gold all over with one arm sleeve black with two black lines meeting each other on her left side forming a G and on her silver belt was two blasters in holders and the words S.P.D. On the silver Belt Buckle. Tommy and the other touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside Ishizu and the White Ranger were in their zords blasting anything or anyone that got in their way.

"That is right you fools run away as fast you can. As there is no one that can stop the two of us." said the White Ranger with a evil laugh

"You got that right White Ranger. But I do hope that the rangers will show up soon as I want to destroy all of them with my zords." said Ishizu through the speakers of the Thunder Megazord.

With that the two of them turn their attention back to attacking the city. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a beam of gold and silver came and hit Ishizu and the White Ranger zords and sent them crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks . When Ishizu and the White Ranger got their zords back on their feet. They saw Tommy and the others inside of their zords standing in front of the two of them ready to fight.

"Well looks like the rangers have finally decided to show themselves at long last. I was hoping you all would show up so me and the White Ranger could finally destroy you for good." said Ishizu laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Pink Ranger. As we have you two outnumber. So how about you just do all of us a favor and surrender before we end up hurting you." said Tommy

"I don't think so Black Ranger. As it will be you all that will be destroyed by the two of us." said the White Ranger angry

"That's fine with us. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys. Let's do it." said Conner

With that they charge Ishizu and the White Ranger's zords head on. The Dragonzord in Battle mode. Thundersaurus Megazord, along with the Wild Force and Shogun Megazord's tried to hit the Omega Max Cycle Megazord with their weapons. Only for the Omega Max Cycle Megazord to block them with it's hands and the two blades coming out of it's wrist. The Omega Max Megazord then kick the Dragonzord in Battle Mode and the Thundersaurus Megazord both in the chest sending the two Megazord to the ground hard. The Omega Max Cycle Megazord then went and slash the Wild Force and Shogun Megazord's across the chest hard creating sparks on their bodies and sent both of them crashing to the ground hard. Meanwhile the Rhino Steelzord, Rescue Megazord, Light Speed Megazord, and Q Rex went after the Thunder Megazord with their weapons. Only for the Thunder Megazord to fire to laser beams from it's eyes hitting all of the Megazord's in the chest sending them to the ground hard. Meanwhile the Dino Stegazord and the Mega Tigerzord were doing battle with the Battle Fleet Megazord, Drive Max Megazord, Red battlezord , Astro Delta Megazord and Mezodon Megazord. The Mezodon and Battle Fleet Megazord tried to attack the Dino Stegazord with their weapons . Only for the Dino Stgeazord to block their attack with it's weapon and fire a laser beam from it's eyes that hit the two Megazords and sent them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile the Mega Tigerzord was fighting the Red Battlezord , Astro Delta Megazord and the Drive Max Megazord who were trying to hit it across the chest with their weapons . Only for the Mega Tigerzord to block them with the it's arms. The Mega Tigerzord then fired a red ball of energy from the tiger head on it's chest that came and hit the three zords right in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs in a shower of sparks and smoke. Tommy and the others then look up to see the four evil zords coming over to them.

" Man this isn't god you guys. We hit them with everything we got and it still wasn't enough. I mean what will it take to bring those two down." said Conner angry

"I know what you mean Conner. But we can't give up hope. The people of earth are counting on us." said Kushina

"Kushina right. We can't just give up until the very end. I say we fight those two with everything we got." said Kira

"I agree with you Kira. But how are we suppose to defeat them when none of our zords has the power to fight their zords head on?" ask Ethan worried

"I think I have the answer to that Ethan." replied Kyuubi

'What do you mean Kyuubi?" ask Conner confuse

"What I mean Conner. We could still use Titanus the Carrierzord if it hasn't been destroyed yet." replied Kyuubi

"Your right Kyuubi. If my memory is right. Titanus was never destroyed and should still be laying dormant in the Zeo Zord holding bay. Which means we should be able to call on him and use him against the Pink and White Ranger's zords. By having the Dragonzord in Battle mode combine with him." said Tommy

"You might be right Tommy. So I say we call on Titanus and send these two creeps packing." said Zack

"Alright then here goes nothing. I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." said Jason shouting

Meanwhile Ishizu and the White Ranger in were in their zords standing over Tommy and the others ready to finish them off for good with their weapons. When suddenly from out of nowhere two gold laser beams came out of nowhere and hit the four evil zords in the chest and sent them stumbling backwards. Ishizu and the White Ranger look in the direction of the laser beams and saw Titanus the Carrierzord coming at them with it's two guns on it's shoulders ready to fight.

"What the hell is that zord?" ask the White Ranger angry

" That would be Titanus the Carrierzord you creep and your doom. Now it's to finish you two off for good. Dragon Ultrazord power up." replied Jason getting the Dragonzord in Battle Mode back on it's feet.

As soon as Jason said that. A door in the middle of Titanus open up and tas the Dragonzord in Battle Mode jump into the air and landed in it as the Dragonzord's chest plate and tail attach to Titanus to form the Drgaon Ultrazord as it faced the four evil zords.

"It's time to end this fight once and for all. Dragon Ultrazord weapons lock on and fire." shouted Jason

With that the Dragon Ultrazord charge at the four evil zords firing all of it's weapons at them and hit them all right in the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Jason and the others saw that the four evil zords were still standing but look badly damage from Jason's attack.

"I don't believe this that attack didn't destroy their zords." said Ethan

"You better believe it Blue Ranger. But unfortunately for you you mange to damage our zords real good. For that I give you credit. But hear this rangers. The next time we fight the outcome will be very different that I promise to lord Mesogog. Until then farewell and good bye until the next time rangers." said Ishizu

"Yes fare well rangers until we meet again." said the White Ranger

With that Ishizu and the White Ranger disappeared through a inisiportal with their zords. Once they were gone Tommy and the others decided to head back to the Dino Lair to regroup and come up with a plan to deal with Ishizu and the White Ranger. With that they disaapeared into different beams of color light as did their zords. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Ishizu and the White Ranger angry.

"Let me get this straight you two. You both failed to destroy the rangers because of a new zord that suddenly appeared from out of thin air?" ask Mesogog angry

"Yes I am afraid so my lord." replied the White Ranger nervous

"But we both swear the next time we fight the ranger we will finish them off for good." said Ishizu bowing

"You have both better for your sakes. I can forgive you my dear Ishizu as you have proven to me to be very useful. But as for you White Ranger. You have shown me nothing but failure as does Elsa here. So for both your sakes you have better not fail me again or else. Do I make myself clear?" ask Mesogog angry

"Crystal clear my lord. We will not fail you again. We swear." replied Elsa nervous

"Good to hear. Now I want the three of you to leave now as I must come up with another plan to destroy Tommy Oliver and his team for good." said Mesogog in a threating voice

With that said The White Ranger, Elsa, and Ishizu quickly left the lab to let Mesogog think up of a plan on how to destroy Tommy and the others once and for all. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were resting from their battle with Ishizu and the White Ranger . While Hayley and Professor Hart were watching the footage from their battle trying to find a weakness in Ishizu to use against her.

"You know what you guys. We should feel lucky that we mange to send the Pink Ranger and that White Ranger wannabe packing back to Mesogog. I mean if it was not for the fact that Jason summon Titanus to help us. Then we might not have had survive the battle with those two freaks." said Conner speaking up

"I know what you mean Conner. We were very lucky that Dr. O knew about Titanus when he did as it prove to be very helpful to us. I just hope we made the Pink Ranger and that White Ranger clone think twice about attacking us." said Ethan

"I am afraid Ethan. That we most lucky will have to face those two again very soon." said Tommy concern

"What do you mean by that Tommy?" ask Rin

"What I mean Rin. Is that even know we mange to make those two retreat this time. They most lucky will try to attack us again and will be looking for payback like most evil beings do. " replied Tommy

"Your probably right about that Tommy. But how are we suppose to fight the Pink Ranger . When we know she is just a little girl that Mesogog created and force to work for him. I mean we can't just go out and destroy her. There has to be a way to free her from Mesogog's control and bring her over to our side?" ask Sakura worried

"I think I might have the answer to that question Sakura." said Hayley looking up from the computer screen

"What do you mean Hayley? Did you and Professor Hart find something about the Pink Ranger that could be useful to us and maybe free her from Mesogog's control?" ask Shizune curious

"As a matter of fact I did Shizune. You see thanks to the Lair's computer me and Professor Hart mange to scan the Pink Ranger's Dino Gem. And have discovered that it is in some sort of evil coating that is making the gem evil like it did to Trent's Dino Gem until he broke the evil coating ." replied Hayley

"So how is that useful to us Hayley?" ask Kit confuse

"Well what Hayley is trying to get at Kit is that if we can break the evil coating of the Pink Dino Gem. Then the Pink Ranger should be freed from Mesogog's control like Trent was and then we can bring her over to the side of good and have her join us n the fight against Mesogog." replied Professor Hart

'That sounds like plan Professor. But how do you suggest we break the evil coating of the Pink Dino Gem. I mean when the evil coating of the White Dino Gem was destroyed it was because of a freak accident with a laser. I mean what are the chances of something like that happening to the Pink Ranger." said Trent

"Your right on that Trent. But me and Professor Hart are already working on a plan that hopefully will break the evil coating of the Pink Dino Gem and free the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control. But it will be some time before we can put it into action as there still is some things we need to work on first." said Hayley

"Well in that case Hayley. You and Professor Hart take all the time you need to get your plan up and running to make sure it works. In the mean time all of us should get some rest as I have the feeling we are all going to need it the next time we fight the Pink Ranger and the White Ranger clone." said Tommy looking at everyone

With that Tommy and the others left the Dino Lair to get some rest while Hayley and Professor Hart went to work on their plan to free Ishizu from Mesogog's control.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the battle between Ishizu and the rangers. And also about the appearance of Kyuubi and the fact that she and Kuhina are now rangers. If anyone is wondering where I got the idea for the Gold S.P.D. Ranger. It came from the Sentai Series Dekaranger as in that series they had a ranger called Deka gold. There will be a poll on my homepage if anyone is interested. The poll is should I have Mesogog attack the Hidden Leaf Village in a later chapter. I will show the results of the poll in two chapters. As always please review and leave comments. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter Pink Thunder Part 2


	16. Chapter 16 Pink Thunder Part 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Elsa and the White Ranger with a annoyed look on his face with Ishizu standing by his side.

"Care to tell me you two why every time you have a plan to destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers it always backfires?" ask Mesogog looking at his two general's angry

"We have no excuses for our failures my lord. We never expected for Dr. Tommy Oliver and his team of rangers to give us so much trouble." replied the White Ranger nervous

"You are right on that one White Ranger. But still the fact remains you and Elsa have failed me time and again as did Zeltrax and because of that he ended up being destroyed by Tommy Oliver. So now the question is what do you two plan on doing about destroying the rangers as Ishizu here has proven she could defeat them by herself?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well if I may me lord. I think I may have just the monster in mind for defeating Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all and get you their Dino Gems. If you allow me to explain my plan to you." replied Elsa looking at Mesogog

"I don't think so Elsa. As all your monsters have failed time and time again. I think lord Mesogog wastes to much time with you and your monsters as they have proven to be nothing but failures so far." said Ishizu smiling

"And what would you know about that Ishizu? As if it wasn't for me and Zeltrax helping Mesogog create you. Then you wouldn't be standing here right now." ask Elsa looking at Ishizu angry

"Oh I know plenty Elsa from watching the battles of Tommy Oliver and his team destroying each and everyone of your monsters. And frankly I think your nothing but a failure for creating such weak monsters in the first place." replied Ishizu with a evil smile

"Why you little good for nothing brat. I should destroy you right where you stand if lord Mesogog didn't need you in the first place." said Elsa taking out her sword

"Elsa that is enough put your sword away right now or else I will punish you for trying to destroy my best warrior." said Mesogog

"As you wish my lord." said Elsa as she put her sword away

"Good to hear you say that Elsa. Now I have to agree with Ishizu. Your monsters have proven to be nothing but failures so far. And frankly I am getting sick of you and the White Ranger failing me all the time as you both have failed to bring me the rangers Dino Gems. You should both feel lucky I still need you both in my plans. Unlike Ishizu here who has proven herself to me to be capable of defeating the rangers by herself and would have if it wasn't for the appearance of those two new female rangers that have join Tommy Oliver and his team." said Mesogog looking at Ishizu

"Thanks you very much lord Mesogog. And if I may I think I may have a better plan on how to defeat Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all and get you their Dino Gems." said Ishizu

"What kind of plan are you suggesting Ishizu?" ask Mesogog curious

"Well my lord. Since I do have the power to take down all the rangers myself. I suggest that you send me to attack Reefside and lure out Tommy Oliver and his rangers. Where I can take them all out using my full power and take their Dino Gems for you me lord. " replied Ishizu looking at Mesogog

" That may sound like a good plan Ishizu. If it isn't for the fact that the Red Ranger has his new Triassic Powers that may make him more then a match for you alone. So what do you plan on doing about him if he calls on his new powers?" ask the White Ranger

"Very simple White Ranger. Thanks to the footage I watch of the rangers of the past. I mange to come across a very important item that the team of rangers used against Lord Zedd and Rita. Their so called Metallic Armor that give them superior speed and power that match that of the rangers Super Dino Mode. I mange to use the computers to copy that same armor and upgrade it to match the power of the Red Rangers new Triassic powers and added it to my powers and it will allow me to not only match the Red Rangers Triassic Powers when I fight him. But it will allow me to defeat him without lifting a finger. So since I explain that to you. I think I can take on anything the rangers can throw at me. All I ask you my lord is give me a chance to prove myself to you and I promise I will not fail unlike Elsa's monsters did in the past." replied Ishizu looking at Mesogog

"Yes I agree with you Ishizu. You have almost succeed in defeating the rangers in the past unlike Elsa's monster's that always failed. So I will give you the chance to fight the rangers by yourself and get me their Dino Gems. But the White Ranger will be accompanying you in battle to help you fight Tommy Oliver and his team as they may have something plan. Do I make myself clear?" said Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord. You have my promise I will not fail you and I will not return until I have destroyed the rangers once and for all and have their Dino Gems in my hands." said Ishizu bowing

"Good to hear. But if you fail me Ishizu. Then I will make you and the White Ranger feel sorry you ever fail me again. Understand?" ask Mesogog looking at Ishizu and the White Ranger

"Understood lord Mesogog. We will not fail you." replied the White Ranger bowing

With that Ishizu and the White Ranger left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were watching Conner and Kyuubi spar against each other while Hayley and Professor Hart were working on their plan on freeing Ishizu from Mesogog's control.

"Come on Kyuubi is this the best you got for me. I thought that you were some powerful demon that couldn't be defeated." said Conner as he avoided a roundhouse kick from Kyuubi

"Are you calling me weak Conner?" ask Kyuubi getting angry

"Maybe I am calling you weak. So what do you plan on doing about it?" replied Conner smiling

"Well very simple Conner. I am going to wipe the floor with you and make you feel sorry that you ever had the guts to call me weak." said Kyuubi

"I like to see you try Kyuubi." said Conner laughing

"Fine with me. But don't say you didn't have it coming ." said Kyuubi smiling

With that Kyuubi charge at Conner head on and tried to kick him in the stomach. Only for Conner to roll out of the way and quickly try to punch Kyuubi in the back. Only for Kyuubi to quickly turn around and to the suprise of Conner caught his fist in her hands and then flip him over her head and on to the floor hard on his back. Before Conner could get back to his feet Kyuubi quickly pin him to the floor of the lair holding one of his arms in her hands and her legs wrap around his waist making sure Conner couldn't move.

"Are you ready to give up yet Conner?" ask Kyuubi looking at Conner

"Yes I give up Kyuubi you won fair and square. Now can you get off of me so I can get up?" replied Conner

"I don't think so Conner. Not until you take back what you said about me being weak." said Kyuubi tightening her grasp on him

" Fine Kyuubi. I take what I said about you being weak. Your stronger then me. Now can you please let go of me so I can get up?" ask Conner

"Well since you ask so nicely I think I will let you go but you better not ever call me weak again." said Kyuubi smiling

With that Kyuubi let go of Conner and he quickly got to his feet and saw Ethan standing in front of him smiling.

"What are you smiling at Ethan?" ask Conner angry

"Nothing really Conner. Except the fact that you got beaten by a girl." replied Ethan holding back a laugh

"Of give me a break Ethan. The reason I lost to Kyuubi is because she is a powerful demon and not the fact she is a girl. It's not like you could have beaten her yourself." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. Kyuubi is more powerful then any of us. Not to mention the fact she has more fighting experience then all of us combine." said Kira

"I have to agree with Kira. Kyuubi didn't get to where she is by not being weak. I am just glad she is on our side and not Mesogog's." said Trent

"Your right about that Trent. I for one am glad Kyuubi is on our side as she has proven to be a big help to the team." said Adam

"I agree with you on that one Adam. But that still doesn't help with the fact that Mesogog's Pink Ranger is a big problem for us." said Jason

"Yeah Jason is right you guys. So far we have gotten lucky to make the Pink Ranger retreat after our last battle. I hate to think what our next fight with her will be like. I mean we might not be so lucky next time." said Ryan

"Well I for one am still worried that the Pink Ranger has not shown her full power to us yet. I hate to image what would happen to us if she fought us at her full power." said Ino

"Ino's right. The Pink Ranger might be to much for all of us to handle as she is the most powerful foe we have face so far." said Dominick

"Your right about that Dominick. She is the most powerful enemy any of us have ever face before. I mean not only she is a powerful ranger. But she has the power of two Kamen Riders." said Kit

"You got that right bro. I mean the way she use both the Onyx and Strike Advent Decks and use them against us. I think she may have the power to wipe all of us out without breaking a sweat. So how are we suppose to beat someone with that kinda of power?" ask Drew

"I don't know Drew. But we have to try and fight her the best we can until we can break the evil coating of her Dino Gem and free here from Mesogog's control for good." replied Carter

"Carter's right you guys. We have to fight the Pink Ranger no matter what. Until we can free her from Mesogog's control and bring her over to our side." said Alyssa

" I agree with you their Alyssa. But what if all of us are not powerful enough to fight the Pink Ranger long enough for Hayley and Professor Hart to figure out a way to break her Dino Gem's evil coating?" ask Eric

"We just have to Eric. Were all heroes of the earth and we took on our powers knowing that sooner or later we would have to fight someone has powerful as Mesogog's Pink Ranger." replied Trini

" I have to agree with Trini you guys. We all have face tough enemies before in the past. So what makes Mesogog's Pink Ranger any different. I mean she is human like most of us." said Minato

"Minato's right. Me and Kyuubi may not have being Power Rangers as long as you guys. But if there is one thing I learn. It is that we can never give up the fight against evil. As if we do then the earth and everyone we care about is gone for good." said Kushina

"I agree with you Kushina . We can't just give up not until the very end as the people of earth are counting on us to protect them." said Trini

"You got that right Trini. We all have being through rough times before and we always come out on top. So what makes this time any different." said Zack

"Your right Zack. But the fact reamins you all still have to fight Mesogog's Pink Ranger until you guys can free her from Mesogog's control." said Tsunade

"Tsunade's right and I don't think the Pink Ranger will make it easy on you guys to free her from Mesogog's control." said TenTen

"TenTen's right you guys. If I know Mesogog he will not make it easy for us to free the Pink Ranger from his control as he put to much time and effort into creating her. But that doesn't mean we can't try to bring her over to our side to fight against Mesogog." said Tommy

" I agree with you Tommy. We have to free the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control very soon as she shouldn't have being created just for the fact to destroy all of us. I mean she is a little girl who deserves our help in freeing her from the forces of evil." said Sakura

"Your right Sakura. But how do you guys plan on freeing her from Mesogog's control without hurting her?" ask Rin curious

"Well Rin. Me and Professor Hart might have the perfect plan on how to free the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control without hurting her in the process." replied Hayley looking up from the lair's computer

"And what kinda of plan Hayley?" ask Shizune curious

"Well Shizune. The plan that me and Hayley have come up to break the evil coating of the Pink Rangers Dino Gem is very simple. We discovered from the scans of the Pink Rangers Dino Gem is that the evil coating surrounding it is very vulnerable to a very huge amounts of energy that can shatter the evil coating on impact. " replied Professor Hart

"That's good to know and all Professor. But how does that helps us out with freeing the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control when Tommy and the others don't have the firepower to generate the kinda of energy you are talking about?" ask Hinata

" Tommy and the others do have the power that they need to generate the kinda of energy that me and Professor Hart to break the evil coating of the Dino Gem." replied Hayley

"What do you mean Hayley?" ask Conner confuse

"Well Conner. If I may explain you guys have access to the Zeo and Power Cannon's thanks to the fact that Sakura has Tommy's Zeo Crystal and we have a few power coins with us. Not to mention with Dominick on our team. We also have access to the Claw Cannon as well. What I am trying to get at is if you guys were to use all three cannons and combine their powers in a beam of energy and aim it at the Pink Ranger's Dino Gem on her left wrist when she is morph. The resulting combine energy beam would shatter the evil coating of the Pink Rangers Dino Gem and free her from Mesogog's control once and for all without hurting her in the process." replied Hayley

"That sounds like a good plan to me Hayley. But how are suppose to keep the Pink Ranger still long enough to hit her with the beam of energy from the three cannons and how can you be even sure your plan would work?" ask Kira worried

"Very simple Kira. Conner could fight her using his Triassic powers and kept her busy long enough for the rest of us to put Halyey and Professor Hart's plan into action. Besides we have no other choice but to hope their plan will work as it is the best hope we have to free the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control." replied Tommy

"I agree with Tommy we don't have no other choice but to try Hayley and Professor Hart's plan and I know in my heart that their plan will work." added Sakura

All of a sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting Tommy and the others of a monster attack on the city.

"Looks like we don't have to wait for Mesogog to send down his evi Pink Ranger as she is attacking the city with the White Ranger ." said Hayley as the computer screen showed Ishizu and the White Ranger attacking the city.

"Well then I say we go after those two creeps and fight them with everything we have until we can put Hayley's and Professor Hart's plan into action." said Conner

"I agree with you Conner. But we have to be careful as something tells me that when we fight the Pink Ranger and the White Ranger clone. It will be a tough fight." said Tommy

"We understand Tommy But that still doesn't change the fact we still have to stop the two of them before anyone gets hurt." said Leo

"Agreed Leo we have to protect the people of Reefside first. Now that we got that covered let do it." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform. We are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

Al of the sudden the Dino Lair was filled with a bright flash of light . When it faded Sakura and the others were now intheir power up forms ready to fight and they disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside Ishizu and the White Ranger were attacking the city blasting at anyone or anything that got in there way as people ran for their lives.

"Yes run away you fools as there's nothing you can to do to stop lord Mesogog." said the White Ranger laughing

"You got that right White Ranger. I just hope the rangers show up soon so we can destroy them once and for all and take their Dino Gems and bring them to lord Mesogog." said Ishizu

With that the two of them went back to attacking the city. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere a beam of white energy came and hit both Ishizu and the White Ranger right in the chest sending the two of them to the ground hard on the backs. When Ishizu and the White Ranger got to their feet they saw Tommy and the others standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at the two of them.

"Well looks like you rangers finally decided to show up to fight us at last." said the White Ranger

"Yes we did you White Ranger wannabe. So about you and the Pink ranger make it easy on yourselves and give up before you both end up getting destroy." said Conner

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As your the ones who are going to be destroyed by me as I don't need the White Ranger here to defeat all of you. So prepare yourselves as your all going to go down fro good." said Ishizu taking out the Shadow Saber and get into a fighting stance

"Fine by us Pink Ranger. As your are the one going down. Alright you guys let do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the other charge Ishizu head on with their weapons. Tommy , Dominick, and Jason tired to slash Ishizu across the chest with their weapons. Only for Ishizu to block them with the Shadow Saber Ishizu then took out her Zeo laser pistol and fired it at the three of them hitting them in the chest and sending them to the ground hard in their backs. Ishizu then look up to see Sakura, Ino, Kira, Kushina, and Kyuubi charging at her with their weapons. Ishizu quickly called forth the Star Saber and converted it into cannon mode and fired a huge ball of energy at the five female rangers that ended up hitting them in the chest and making them stumble backwards and drop their weapons. Ishizu then saw Leo, Trent, Conner, and Ethan coming down from the sky with their weapons ready to hit her. Ishizu quickly reacted to their attack by converting the Star Saber into sword mode and slash the air creating a wave of green energy that headed straight towards the four rangers hitting across their entire bodies creating sparks and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Ishizu then turn her attention to Ryan, Drew, and Kit to were standing in front of her with their weapons raise at her.

"Give it up Pink Ranger before we have to hurt you." said Ryan

"I think not V.R. Trooper as I am not even warm up yet. Now I think it's time I show you fools what power I hold. Kamen Rider Onyx." said Ishizu putting the Onyx Advent deck into the belt buckle on her belt

All of a sudden Ishizu was covered in a black light. When it faded Ishizu was now standing in front of Ryan, Kit, and Drew as Kamen Rider Onyx.

" Now I think I will get rid of you first Trooper." said Ishizu laughing

With that Ishizu took out a card from her Advent Deck and inserted it into the dragon head on her left wrist and said " Sword Vent." and a black curve sword fell from the sky and landed in front of Ishizu who pick it up in her right hand and charge at Ryan head on. Ryan tried to block Ishizu's attack with his Laser Saber. Only for Ishizu to quickly disappear from sight and then reappeared behind him and slash Ryan in the back with her sword making him stumble backwards. Ishizu then took out another card from her Advent deck an inserted it into the dragon head and said "Final Vent." and launch her final attack at Ryan and hit him in the chest sending him to the ground hard on his back. Ishizu then look up at Kit and Drew who were looking at her angry.

"You creep. How dare you attack Ryan when he was down?" demanded Kit angry

"Very simple Kamen Rider. It is because I am evil and your good. So of course I am going to play dirty." replied Ishizu with a evil laugh

"Well I don' care about that as the two of us are going to take you down ourselves and take the Onyx and Strike Advent decks from you as you don't deserve them." said Drew angry

"Oh like you two could beat me when I already beaten your teammates. But enough talking I think I will take you two out and I know just how to do it. Kamen Rider Strike." said Ishizu putting the Strike Advent Deck into her belt buckle

All of a sudden Ishizu was covered by a purple light and when it faded Ishizu was now standing in front of Kit and Drew as Kamen Rider Strike. Ishizu then took out a card from her Advent deck and inserted it into her holder as Kit and Drew also took a card from their Advent decks and inserted them into their holders and all three of them said "Final Vent." and launch their final attacks at each other creating a cloud of smoke as their attacks hit their marks. When the smoke cleared Ishizu was still standing up as were Drew and Kit. When suddenly sparks appeared on Kit and Drew's armor as they fell to the ground hard on their backs while Ishziu didn't seem to be injured. Tommy and the others look up at Ishizu who was standing in front of them as they were trying to get back to their feet.

"I can't believe this you guys. We threw everything we had at he and she doesn't have a scratch on her." said Ethan

"I know what you mean Ethan. But we can't give up yet. Not as long as we are still alive. I say we have to put Halyey and Professor Hart's plan into action right now before we end up getting destroyed." said Kira

"Your right Kira. Now would be a good time to put their plan into action before it is to late." said Tommy

"I don't think so Black Ranger. I may not know what kinda of plan you have to defeat me. But whatever it is it will not work as I will destroy all of you before you can put it into action." said Ishizu

"I think not Pink Ranger. As I am going to take you on myself." said Conner getting to his feet

"How do you plan on doing that Red Ranger. When I am more powerful then all of you combine?" ask Ishizu curious as she power down from the Kamen Strike armor

"Like this Triassic Power." said Conner taking out the Shield of Triumph

All of a sudden Conner was covered in a bright flash of gold light. When it faded standing in front of Ishizu was Conner in his Triassic Ranger form ready to fight.

"Now I have all the power I need to take you down for good Pink Ranger." said Conner looking at Ishizu who didn't look impress

"I don't think so Red Ranger. You may have gotten more powerful. But I to have a power up form. Metallic Armor Power Up." said Ishizu

All of a sudden Ishizu was covered by a pink light . When it faded standing in front of Conner was Ishizu in her Metallic Armor ready to fight.

"Nice armor Pink Ranger. But that will not be enough to take me on." said Conner

"We will see about that Red Ranger. Now let's see which of our power up forms is more powerful." said Ishizu pointing the shadow saber at Conner

"Yes let see who is more powerful." said Conner as the sword of triumph appeared from the shield

With that Ishizu and Conner charge at each other head on. Conner quickly tried to hit Ishziu across the chest with his sword. Only for Ishizu to block it with the Shadow saber and kick Conner in the chest sending him flying backwards to the ground. Conner quickly got to his feet as Ishizu came at him with the Shadow Saber which he block with the Shield of Triumph. Meanwhile Tommy and the others had mange to get to their feet as they saw Conner and Ishuzu fighting one another with neither one given the other a advantage .

"Looks like Conner and the Pink Ranger are evenly match you guys." said Ethan

"Your right about that Ethan. But I don't know how much longer Conner can last against her with her Metallic Armor, I think now would be a good time to put Haley and Professor Hart's plan into action while we have the chance before Conner ended up losing the fight." said Jason

"Agreed Jason. Let do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others called forth the Power ,Zeo, and Claw Cannon as the three weapons appeared in their arms and they pointed it at Ishizu as she was trading sword blows with Conner.

"I hope this plan works as I don't want to hurt the Pink Ranger as she is only a little girl." said Sakura worried

"It will work Sakura as it is our only chance to free the Pink Ranger from Mesogog's control once and for all. Now that we got that settled . Let's do this you guys. Lock on and fire." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others fired the three cannons as three beams of energy came out of them and combine into a huge beam of white light that headed straight towards Ishizu and Conner who were still fighting each other. When suddenly the beam of white light hit Ishizu's morpher as she was about to slash Conner across the chest with the Shadow Saber and sent her flying through the air as it hit her and sent her to the ground hard on her back and was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Conner and the others saw that Ishizu was on the ground with the Shadow Saber next to her.

" Did Hayley's plan work?" ask Conner as he made his way over to Ishizu to see if she was alright from the attack.

As soon was making his way over to Ishizu he was hit by a couple of laser arrow that hit him in the chest sending him stumbling backwards a couple of feet. When Conner look up he saw the White Ranger standing in front of him with his sword raise to him as he stood in front of Ishizu.

"I wouldn't make another move Red Ranger. If you know what is good for you." said the White Ranger angry

"Give it up you White Ranger Wannabe. You don't stand a chance against me when your friend the Pink Ranger is down for the count. Now how about you step aside and let me take her before I end up destroying you for good." said Conner

"I don't think so Red Ranger. Lord Mesogog has put to much time and effort into creating Ishizu to destroy all of you. Your not going to take her from him just so you could convince her to join your team. " said the White Ranger pointing his sword at Conner

All of a sudden Conner and the White Ranger heard what sounded like a groan as they look to see Ishizu getting to her feet .

"What happen to me?" ask Ishizu confuse

"Ah Ishizu it good to see your alright from the rangers attack. Now that your up we can finish them off for good for Lord Mesogog and bring him their Dino Gems. And we can start by destroying the Red Ranger here first." replied the White Ranger

"No." said Ishizu angry looking at the White Ranger

"What the hell did you just say?" demanded the White Ranger

" I said no. I will not destroy the Red Ranger or the others as I don't follow your orders or Mesogog's anymore." replied Ishizu

"You dare disobey a order from lord Mesogog you little fool?" ask the White Ranger angry

"Yes I do as I am not evil anymore like you or him even if he created me. I am a good person and I will not fight against the others Rangers as they fight for good ." replied Ishizu angry

With that Ishizu took the Shadow Saber and quickly slash the White Ranger across the chest sending him flying backwards a couple of feet. The White Ranger quickly got to his feet to see Ishizu coming at him with the Star Saber in sword mode . The White Ranger created some laser arrows with his sword and fired them at Ishizu only for them to bounce off her Metallic armor as Ishizu jump into the air and slash the White Ranger across the chest sending him to the ground on his knees. The White Ranger look up to see Ishizu walking towards him with the Star Saber in cannon mode ready to finish him off for good.

"You little traitor. How dare you betray lord Mesogog when he created you in the first place?" ask the White Ranger angry

"Because unlike you and him. I am not evil anymore thanks to the rangers help as they broke the evil coating of my Dino Gem. And for that I will do them a favor and destroy you once and for all." replied Ishizu

"I don't think so traitor as this fight is far from over. I think it's time to move this battle to the zords. Dino Stegozord power up." said the White Ranger

With that the Dragozord and the Stegozord appeared as the White Ranger jump into the Dragozord and combine the Dragozord and the Stegozord into the Dino Stegozord.

"You think that piece of scrap metal can help you fight me White Ranger. Two can play at that game. I called on the power of the Thunder Megazord, Mega Tigerzord and the Omega Max Cycle Meagazord." said Ishizu

With that Ishizu's three zords appeaed in the streets of Reefside as she jump into the cockpit of the Mega Tigerzord as she look at the Dino Stegozord in front of her.

"Give it up White Ranger. You know you have no chance against me as you know the power I process." said Ishizu

"I don't care how much power you have Pink Ranger. I will defeat you and bring you back to lord Mesogog who will make you pay for your betrayal." said the White Ranger

"So be it White Ranger. I give you a warning and since you didn't take it I will destroy you once and for all." said Ishizu

With that the Thunder Megazord, Mega Tigerzord, and the Omega Max Cycle Megazord charge the Dino Stegozord head on. The Thunder Megazord and the Omega Max Cycle Megazord tried to punch the Dino Stegozord in the chest only for the Dino Stegozord to block their attack with it's fist. When suddenly from out of nowhere the Mega Tigerzord came and hit the Dino Stegozord in the back as the two other zords back off from the Dino Stegozord as it stumble forward. The Dino Stegozord quickly recovered from the attack just as the Thunder Megazord and the Omega Max Cycle Megazord came and hit the Dino Stegozord in the chest with their weapon sending the Dino Stegozord backwards a couple of feet. The Dino Stegozord look up to see the Mega Tigerzord standing in front of it.

"I think it's time to end this once and for all White Ranger. Mega Tigerzord mega thunderbolt fire." said Ishizu

With that a huge ball of fire came out of the tiger head of the Mega Tigerzord and hit the Dino Stegozord in the chest sending it to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Ishizu saw that the Dino Stegozord was still up but was badly damage from her attack.

"You traitor you damage my Megazord big time. But unfortunately for you didn't destroy me. But since I can't fight you in my zord I will have to retreat back to lord Mesogog and tell him of your betrayal. But hear this you traitor. You will pay dearly for your betrayal one way or the other as lord Mesogog will see to that. Until then farewell and good bye traitor until the next time." said the White Ranger angry

With that the Dino Stegozord disappeared into gold light leaving Ishizu alone. Once the White Ranger was gone Ishizu jump out of the Mega Tigerzord to see how Tommy and the others were doing. When she got to the ground she saw Tommy and the others coming over to her.

" Are you guys alright?" ask Ishizu looking at them

"Yes we are tyhanks to you Pink Ranger. We are just glad your no longer evil thanks to Halyey's plan." replied Tommy

"That's good to know. I am sorry for what I did to all of you as this was all my fault in the first place." said Ishizu taking off her helmet

"What do you mean your fault. You had no control over yourself as you were under the control of your Dino gem." said Kira

"I know. But everything I did was still my fault even if I was under some kind of spell. I should have tried harder to break free of Mesogog's control. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness not even your's after what I did. I should just leave before anything bad happens again." said Ishizu with tears in her eyes

"That's nonsense Pink Ranger. You had no control over yourself as Mesogog had you under his control as me and Trent here know what you being true as we both were evil once to and we know what it feels like when we first became good. You may feel guilty now even know you had no control. But trust me when I say no of this was your fault as you did the right thing and fight the evil White Ranger to protect the city from him and only someone pure of heart would do something like that." said Tommy

"Yeah Dr. O right . You did the right thing and help us when we needed it. And for that your not evil in our book not by a long shot." said Conner

"Conner right. Besides your a ranger like us and we have to stick together no matter what and we could use you on the team." said Ino looking at Ishizu

" Why would you want me to join you after everything I did to you all. I shouldn't even be here as Mesosgog created me just for the purpose of destroying all of you in the first place." said Ishizu

"Because believe it or not your a human like the rest of us. No matter if Mesogog created you or not. Your still human and a Power Ranger like the rest of us. Besides we could use your help in fighting Mesogog ." said Sakura as she took off her helmet and came down to Ishizu leave to look her in the eyes

"I don't know. Mesogog will be coming after me as he will be angry after I betrayed him and I don't thin it will be safe if I was with you guys as he would hurt all of you to get to me." said Ishizu concern

'Then he would have to get through me first to get to you as I wouldn't let him hurt a innocent girl especially a cute little girl like you." said Sakura in a motherly voice

"You mean you would protect me even after all the evil things I did to you and the others?" ask Ishizu shock

"Of course we would. Your a human and a Power Ranger like the rest of us. So of us we would protect you a with our lives. You have our word." replied Minato

"Then in that case I think I will join you in defeating Mesogog. Besides I want to make him pay for what he made me do under his control." said Ishizu

"That's good to hear that. But we can't you the Pink Ranger forever. You don't happen to have a name do you?" ask Kushina

"Yes I do have a name and it is Ishizu since that what Mesogog called me when he created me." replied Ishizu

"That is a very nice name Ishizu. That suites you perfectly. My name is Sakura and it a pleasure to have you on the team." said Sakura smiling

"Thank you Sakura. But do you mind if I call you mom. Since I don't have any parents since Mesogog created me and you seem to be nice to me like a mother I wouldn't mind thinking you as my mother. If you don't mind?" ask Ishizu

"Of course I don't mind if you call me mom Ishizu as you seem to be a nice little girl. Now that we got that settled I think it would be a good idea if we got you back to the Dino Lair as we all need to rest from this battle and kept you safe from Mesogog as I know he probably isn't very good your not under his control anymore and that you decided to join us." said Sakura

With that said Sakura and the others touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at the White Ranger and Elsa with a extremely angry look on his face.

"You two have failed me big time. As not only have you not destroyed Tommy Oliver and his rangers and get me their Dino Gems. But what worse is that you allowed them to free Ishizu from the Pink Dino Gem and now she has join their team to fight against me. This type of failure deserves a sever punishment and I know just the one I have in mind for the two of you." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog use his powers on Elsa and the White Ranger at their highest level as the two generals fell to their knees in pain.

"Forgive us lord Mesogog. We are very sorry we failed you and allowed Tommy Oliver and his rangers to free Ishizu from the control of the Pink Dino Gem. But we didn't know the rangers had found a way of breaking the evil coating of the gem." said Elsa as she clutch her head in pain

"Yes we are sorry we failed you my lord. But you have our promise we will destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all and make Ishizu pay for her betrayal if it is the last thing we do. So please so us mercy ." said the White Ranger in a painful voice

"You want me to show you two mercy for your failure. I think not as maybe my punishment for you will teach you two not to fail me. But listen well you two fools. You have better not fail me again or else the punishment for your next failure will be much more severe then the one I am giving you now. " said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog turn up the level of pain to Elsa and the White Ranger to teach them not to fail him again. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tommy and the rest of the team to come back from their battle with Ishizu and the White Ranger. When suddenly the lair was filled with a bright flash of light as different color beams of light came inot the Dino Lair. When the light faded standing in the middle of the lair was Tommy and the others along with Ishizu.

"Tommy you and the others are alright." said Tsunade giving Tommy a hug

"Were fine Lady Tsunade and not only that. But Halley's and Professor Hart's plan to free Ishizu from Mesogog's control work." said Tommy pointing to Ishizu

"So this little girl here is Mesogog's evil Pink Ranger. The one that has being causing all the trouble." said Rin looking at Ishizu

"Yes I am miss. But I am very sorry about all the trouble I cause you all while I was under Mesogog's control." said Ishizu

"Well it's okay Ishizu. You had no control over what you did under Mesogog's control. As Tommy and Trent went through the same thing you did as they were once evil as well. We are just glad your not evil anymore and part of the team." said TenTen

"Thank you. I am just glad I am no longer evil. But you have my word that I will help you guys whatever way I can to take down Mesogog for good." said Ishizu

'That's good to hear Ishizu as we could use your help as I have the feeling Mesogog will come after us harder then ever to get a hold of our Dino Gems. And that is something we can't allow to happen." said Tommy

"Your right about that Dr. O. But what are we suppose to do in the same time until Mesogog makes his move?" ask Conner

"Well right now Conner. You and the others should head home right now as it is getting late as you all need to rest as you have school in the morning. And Ishizu here can stay her with me and the others since she has no where else to go and in the morning Haley can take her shopping for some cloths as she will need some to wear. " replied Tommy

"Sounds like a plan to me Dr. O. Besides I have to go home as me and the others have a test to study for tomorrow. So we will see you and the others later." said Ethan

"You got it Ethan. Now you guys go and get some rest as you all deserve it as we need some to regain our strength from our battle with the White Ranger." said Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent left the lair to head to their homes and get some rest. Once they were gone Tommy and the others decided to head to bed for the night to rest and come up with a plan in the morning . Later that night inside of the room that Kyuubi and Kushina shared with each other. Neither one of them could sleep at all and decided to head on the porch to look at the night sky for awhile to help them get to sleep. With that the two of them headed out of their room and down the stairs to the porch. When they got to the porch they saw that Tommy was sitting on the bench looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Looks like you couldn't sleep either ha Tommy." said Kyuubi

With that Tommy turn to look in Kyuubi and Kushina direction and Kushina and Kyuubi could swear that Tommy was smiling under his helmet.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep as I have to much on my mind right now." said Tommy

"Then that makes three of us then Tommy. So how about you tell me and Kyuubi what is on your mind as it could help you get back to sleep." said Kushina as she and Kyuubi took a seat next to Tommy

"Well if you must know what is on my mind Kaa- San. It's my relationship with Sakura and how tough it's being for the two of us since I am stuck in morph." said Tommy

"What do you mean by that Tommy? Sakura doesn't care about the fact your stuck in morph for now as she loves you very much." ask Kyuubi confuse

"I know that Sakura loves me no matter what Kyuubi. But how am I suppose to have a normal relationship with her when I am in my ranger form 24/7? I mean I shouldn't even drag Sakura through a relationship when I am stuck like this as I might never find a way to demorph." said Tommy worried

"Tommy you know that Hayley and Professor Hart are working as hard as they can to find a way to demorph you for good. So just give them time and don't worry as you will be back to your old self sooner or later." said Kushina

"Kushina right Tommy. I seen you go through worse things then this before when I was sealed in you. And you always made it through and this time will not be any different. Just wait and see." said Kyuubi

"I know that Kyuubi. But it still doesn't help much. Especially since I was going to ask Sakura a very important question before I ended up stuck in ranger form." said Tommy showing Kyuubi and Kushina a black ring box

"You mean to tell us you were going to ask Sakura to marry you before you ended up stuck in your ranger form?" ask Kushina surprise

"Yes I was Kaa- San. But now that I am like this I don't feel I should ask her to marry me when I am like this." replied Tommy sadly

"Tomy I know you must feel pretty bad about the fact that you can't demorph yet. But that shouldn't stop you from asking the woman that you love to marry you. Besides you have waited so many years to tell her how you felt ever since you first laid eyes on her. And now that you two are together at last. You shouldn't let the fact that your in ranger form stop you from asking Sakura to marry you." said Kyuubi

"I know Kyuubi. But if you and Kushina are right about saying that Hayley and Professor Hart are trying as hard as they can to find a way to make me demorph and that it will happen. Then I want to at least wait until I am demorph to ask Sakura to marry me." said Tommy

"That's fine with the two of us Tommy. But I wouldn't wait to long after that as you and Sakura are meant to be together. So all we are asking you is when the time comes that you ask Sakura to marry you as you are my son and I want to see you happy. So please do me and Kyuubi a favor and ask Sakura to marry you when the time is right." said Kushina

"Of course I will Kaa- San as you have my word as a Power Ranger and a hero of earth. When the time is right I will ask Sakura to marry me." replied Tommy

"That's all we ask of you Tommy. Besides you are the closest thing I have to a son as I watch you grow up when you were born and I wouldn't want to see you hurt like you were before." said Kyuubi giving Tommy

"I feel the same way about you Kyuubi. You were the closet thing I had to a mother back when I was in the village as you took care of me and for that I will be forever grateful to you." said Tommy giving Kyuubi a hug

"That's good to hear Tommy. Now get some sleep as you will need it as Mesogog will try harder then ever to destroy all of us once and for all." said Kyuubi

"Of course I will Kyuubi. I will see you two in the morning then." said Tommy

"Yes you will Tommy. Now good night and we will see you in the morning." said Kushina

With that Kyuubi and Kushina went back inside the house to go back to bed and get some rest. Once they were gone Tommy took one last look at the stars in the sky before going back inside the house to get some sleep and prepare for Mesogog's next attack.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the way Tommy and the others freed Ishizu from the Mesogog and the fact that she is a member of the team and also what did you guys think about the ending of the chpater. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter Fighting Spirit where Tommy finally demorphs along with some unexpected surprises.


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting Spirit

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Somewhere deep underground a group of Tyrannodrones were drilling through the earth with a giant drill while Elsa was watching them.

"Alright you fools dig faster. I don't have all day for you to dig up the item I need to defeat Tommy Oliver and his team. Now get moving before I end up destroying all of you." shouted Elsa angry

With that the Tyrannodrones started to drill faster into the earth with the drill. When suddenly the drill hit something in the rock and the Tyrannodrones moved the drill away as a unearthly white light filled the carven.

"Get out the way you fools." ordered Elsa as she shoved the Tyrannodrones out of her way.

When Elsa moved the last Tyranodrones out of way of the light. Elsa look down at the dug up earth and saw a white crystal on the ground and she pick it up in her hands and look at it.

"Yes at long last I found it. It is even more beautiful then I can ever image. Soon Tommy Oliver and his rangers will be destroyed for good thanks to this rock." said Elsa laughing

Meanwhile in the Dino Lair it had been a little over two weeks since Tommy and the others had freed Ishizu from Mesogog's control and she join the team. During that time Sakura had adpoted Ishizu as her daughter and she and Tommy and started to train Ishizu as a Power Ranger while Hayley and the others were still working on a way to demorph Tommy from his ranger form for good. Now Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were coming into the Dino Lair as Tommy had called them saying he had something important to tell them. When the four of them enter the lair they saw Tommy working out on some weights in the middle of the lair.

"Hey Dr. O. I know you like to work out and all. But don't you think is not a good idea to do it. When your stuck in ranger form?" ask Conner

"Yeah I have to agree with Conner Dr. O . The way you are right now isn't a very good form to work out in." said Ethan

"I know it isn't Ethan. But I have to do something to kept me busy while I am stuck here in the lair most of time and working out is one of the ways I relax." replied Tommy

"We can understand that Dr. O. But what is the reason you had the four of us come to the lair right after school got out? I mean the way you sounded it seem to be very important." ask Kira

"Well Kira the answer is very simple really. Me and Hayley finally mange to find a way to make me demorph for good." replied Tommy

"You mean you can finally be your normal self again? But how ?" ask Trent confuse

"With the same machine that Hayley and Professor Hart use to free me from my amber like prison." replied Tommy

"Hold on there a minute Tommy. You maybe right about my machine being able to make you demorph. But unfortunately we don't have a powerful enough source of energy to make it work." said Hayley

"Well you be wrong there Hayley. As we don have something powerful enough to make the machine work." said Tommy

With that Tommy handed Hayley a black box. Which Hayley open and her and the others saw that it was Tommy's Black Dino Gem

"Tommy you can't be serious about making me use your Dino Gem to power up the machine?" ask Hayley shock

"I am very serious Hayley. It is the only thing we have that is powerful enough to make the machine work right." replied Tommy

"Well I have to disagree with you Tommy. Using your Dino Gem might make you normal again. But it is to dangerous to use and I don't think I want to take the chance." said Hayley

"I have to agree with Hayley on this one. Tommy what if you end up getting hurt or worse. I mean I don't want to lose you for good as your important to me and Ishizu." said Sakura worried

"Mom's right dad. Your to important to the both of us not to mention the team. We need you to lead us." added Ishizu concern

"I understand both of your concern you two. But we don't have any other choice right now. It is either this or I am stuck in ranger form for good." said Tommy looking at the two of them

"Well if you ask me Bro. I say it would be safer if we wait for Hayley and Profeesor Hart to find another source of power for their machine. So we can make sure nothing happens to you." said Jason

"I agree with Jason. For all we know. Using your Dino Gem to make you normal again might not even work. You could end up being dead and that is one thing we can't afford since we are fighting Mesogog and we don't know what he might have plan for us." said Adam

"I am with Adam on this one Tommy. I mean we all use to taking all kinds of risks. But this is something we can't allow you to do as your to important to the team right now." said Trini

" I understand that Trini. But I am sick and tired of being stuck in ranger form 24/7 and if I have to use my Dino Gem to make me normal again. Then that is something I am willing to do." said Tommy

"Tommy we all know how badly you want to be back to your normal self again as I better then anyone knows. But as a fellow ranger. We can't let you take such a dangerous risk. Without knowing what were getting into." said Minato

"Minato's right Tommy. We all know your smart and all. But this plan of your's seems to be a step in the wrong direction. I mean your the best ranger out of all of us. And with Mesogog the way he is right now. We can't afford to lose any member of the team no matter what." said Zack

" I agree with Zack Tommy. All we know is that the machine may work with your Dino Gem powering it. But what if it doesn't even start up. It would be a waste of time and hard work to let it go down the drain." said Ryan

"Yeah Tommy. For all we know this plan could backfire on you and you can end up hurt or end dead if it fails." said Kit

"I know Kit. But I am willing to try it. If it means I get to be my normal self again." said Tommy

"Are you sure about that Tommy. I mean you maybe the smart and strong one in the family. But even this plan sounds dangerous to me. I mean are you sure you want to go through with it?" ask Carter

"Yeah Carter has a point Tommy. For all we know this plan could be a bad idea . Are you sure you want to take a risk that something bad could happen to you?" ask Alyssa

" I haven't being sure about anything more then this in my life Alysaa. " replied Tommy

"That's sounds just like the old Tommy Oliver that use to get into trouble back when we were in middle school. You were always willing to take big risk for anyone even if it meant you ended up getting hurt in the process." said Drew

"Yeah I agree with Drew. The way you sound is just like you use to be when you we were younger and that is something I don't like at all." said Eric

"I know Eric as I don't like my plan any less then all of you. But right now we don't have a lot of choices in the matter." said Tommy

" You might be right on that one Tommy. But the fact still remains your plan is a dangerous one and if something was to go wrong. You wouldn't be able to heal yourself right away as I am no longer sealed within you." said Kyuubi

"I agree with Kyuubi. Back when you were Naruto. You always mange to survive because Kyuubi was there to heal you with her chakra. But now that she is no longer sealed in you. If you ended up getting hurt then you might be out of action for a while and that is something we can afford to lose." said Ino

"I know Ino. But if something does goes wrong. Then either Tsunade or Sakura then use their medical jutsu to heal any injuries I may get." said Tommy

"That maybe true Tommy. But with this plan your suggesting. Something may go wrong that neither me or Sakura maybe able to heal." said Tsunade

" I agree with Tsunade. All we know you may ended up in some kind of coma and that is something that neither Tsunade or Sakura maybe able to bring you out of." said Shizune

"Yeah Shizune has a point. If something happens to you then Sakura and the others may not be able to handle anything that Mesogog throws at them. Is that something you want to happen?" ask Hinata

"Of course not Hinata. But right what if it does work and I end up being turn back to normal and can go back to teaching at Reefside. I may that is a risk I am willing to take. Besides with Ishizu a part of the team now. We have all the power we need to defeat anything Mesogog throws our way." said Tommy

"That maybe true Tommy. But you never know Mesogog may have something up his scaly sleeve that maybe able to defeat us even with Ishizu on our side now. " said Dominick

"Dominick's right. Knowing Mesogog he may have something that could defeat us even with all the power we have at our commend and that alone has me worried." said Leo

"I know Leo. But we defeated Mesogog many times before and we always come out on top. And trust when I say with all of us working together Mesogog doesn't stand a chance." said Tommy

"You maybe right about that Tommy. But you never know what could happen in battle. Mesogog may create a monster that is even to powerful for any of you guys to take down. Are you so sure you can win against someone as evil as Mesogog as he is even more evil and twisted then Orochimaru was." said TenTen

"I am sure as anything TenTen. Besides no matter what we don't have much of a choice but to use my Dino Gem to at least try and make me demorph." said Tommy

"So that is your final answer to us then Tommy. You want Hayley and Professor Hart to use your Dino Gem to power up the machine to try and make you demorph. As your mother I understand that you want to be normal again so badly. But are you sure you want to take the chance of something bad happening to you that might make you unable to fight?" ask Kushina worried

"I am very sure Kaa- Sun. More sure then anything in my entire life." replied Tommy

"Then in that case since you refuse to listen to any of us. Then I will prepared the machine to get it ready to be powered by your Dino Gem. So we can at least try and demorph you. But I hope for your sake Tommy that it works." said Hayley

With that Hayley took the Black Dino Gem and headed over to the machine to start the repairs on it and adjust it to work with Tommy's Dino Gem. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. The door to the lab open as the White Ranger came into the room.

"As requested I have created a even stronger version of the Terrorsaurus. He is ready at your commend to destroy Tommy Oliver and his Rangers Elsa ." said the White Ranger as a more evil looking Terrorsaurus enter the lab behind him

"This creature has failed us before you fools. What makes you think he can do it this time?" ask Mesogog angry

"Because of this my lord. This rock I had the Tyrannodrones dig up is made from the same rock as the rangers Dino Gems. With this the Terrorsaurus will render the rangers Dino Gems useless. Even Ishizu's Dino Gem as well and with most of their team out of action. The rest of the rangers will fall very easily ." said Elsa as she walk over to the Terrorsaurus and fed it the rock which it consume and it glowed a white color

"A very interesting plan Elsa. But I hope for your sake and the White Ranger's. It works or you both will suffer my wrath." said Mesogog impress

"Trust me my lord. My plan will not fail this time and once the Terrorsaurus destroys the rangers for good and brings you their Dino Gems then your plan to bring back the age of Dinosaurs can be put into action." said Elsa bowing

"Yes we shall see Elsa. But right now send down your Terrorsaurus and have him lure out the rangers at once and destroy them for me. Do I make myself clear?" ask Mesogog

"Of course my lord. It will be done at once." said Elsa bowing

With that Elsa and the White Ranger left the lab with the Terrorsaurus to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy was laying on a table next to Hayley's machine as Conner and Ethan were hooking up the wires of the machine to Tommy's body.

''Alright Hayley I am all ready." said Tommy as he look up at Hayley

"I know your are Tommy. But if you ask me. I still think this plan is a bad idea to begin with." said Hayley concern

" Yeah Dr. O I agree with Hayley. This is a very bad idea what we are about to do to you." added Kira

"I know Kira. But trust me I will come out of this okay." said Tommy

"Well in that case Dr. O. We will be seeing you real soon. I hope." said Ethan as he hook up the last wire to Tommy

With that Hayley went over to the machine and inserted Tommy's Dino Gem into it and look at everyone.

"Alright everybody. Here goes nothing." said Hayley in a concern voice

With that Hayley flip the switch of the machine and the lights light up as it came to life. At first everything seem to be going fine with the machine as Tommy was starting to be covered by a black light. But after five minutes the machine started to let out smoke and sparks as Hayley and the others saw Tommy's body start to shake violently .

"Hayley what is going on? Something wrong with Tommy." said Sakura worried

"It's the machine. It's starting to overload and Tommy is starting to receive the full raw power of his Dino Gem. I better cut the power now before something bad happens." said Hayley

With that Hayley quickly ran over to the machine as more smoke started to come out of it and a fire started to form. As Hayley shut the machine it let out a small explosion of sparks that lite up the entire lair. When the light faded Hayley pulled out Tommy's Dino Gem that was now in three pieces.

"Man this isn't good you guys. Tommy's Dino Gem has been completely destroyed and my machine is destroyed as well." said Hayley picking up the three pieces of Tommy's Dino Gem

"Well that doesn't matter right now Hayley. Take a look at Tommy. He is back to normal. But I think something is wrong with him " said Hinata as the black light around Tommy faded to reveal he was now back to normal but not moving

All of a sudden Sakura ran over to Tommy and started to shake him trying to wake him up.

"Tommy please wake up. It 's me Sakura. You guys Hinata's right something is wrong with Tommy he is not even responding to the sound of my voice." said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"Then stand aside Sakura. Maybe there something I can do to wake Tommy up." said Tsunade running over to Sakura

With that Sakura quickly step aside as Tsunade look over Tommy with her right hand glowing green with chakra as she tried to see what was wrong with Tommy.

"This isn't good you guys. Tommy isn't responding to anything I am trying to do to him . And it doesn't seem to have any effect on him." said Tsunade looking up

"What do you mean Tsunade? What is wrong with Tommy?" ask Alyssa concern

"Well if I had to guess. I say Tommy is in some kind of coma. But it is way different then any I ever seen before." replied Tsunade

"What do you mean by that Lady Tsunade?" ask Shizune afraid of the answer

"Well Shizune All of his vital sighs seem to be normal. But the strangest thing is I am unable to wake him up out of whatever kinda of coma he is in. I am afraid that the longer he is in it the less chance there is of him coming out of it." replied Tsunade sadly

"You got to be kidding us Tsunade. You mean there's nothing you can do to help Tommy?" ask Eric shock

"Yes that is what I am saying Eric. I maybe the best medical ninja there is and I maybe even better able to heal Tommy then any hospital could. But this coma he is in I can't help him wake up from it. The best thing any of us could do right now. Is pray and hope that Tommy will wake up soon or else he might never wake up." replied Tsunade looking at everyone

All of the sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting everyone of a monster attack in Reefside. Hayley quickly ran over to the computer and type a commend on the keyboard and the computer screen in front of her showed the Terrorsaurus attacking downside Reefside.

"This isn't good you guys. Looks like Mesogog decided to seen down another Terrorsaurus to attack the city and from the scans. This one seems to be even more powerful then the last one." said Hayley

"That isn't good to hear Halyey. With Dr. O out of action. Were down one ranger. How are suppose to beat that freak without the whole team?" ask Conner

"The same way we beat all the rest of Mesogog's monsters. By working as a team. Besides we can't stay here and let that freak destroy the city as Tommy would want us to fight without him as the earth needs us." replied Jason

"Then you guys go on ahead and I will stay here by Tommy's side until he wakes up." said Sakura

"I am afraid that isn't a opinion Sakura. We need the whole team on this one as I have the feeling there's more that freak then meets the eye. Besides would want you to go and fight Mesogog and protect the city even if he was hurt." said Jason

"Jason's right mom. Dad would want you to help the rest of us out with fighting Mesogog and not worry about him. Besides Hayley and the others can look after him for us while we go and destroy that ugly Terrorsaurus." said Ishizu

"Your right Ishizu. But I still feel like that I should be here when Tommy wakes up from his coma as I feel my place is with him." said Sakura

"Sakura I know that you may feel that way. But trust me when I say Tommy would want you to go out and protect the people of Reefside from Mesogog and his monsters even without him being there next to you. So I am telling you to go on and go with the others and me and Lady Tsunade will stand by Tommy's side and watch over him until he wakes up. You have my word." said Rin looking at Sakura

"Your mom. Tommy would want me to go and protect the city from Mesogog even without him fighting next to me. But promise me you and Lady Tsunade will watch over Tommy and call me when he wakes up." said Sakura

" Of course we will Sakura. Now go and show that freak that he attack the wrong city." said Tsunade

"You got it Lady Tsunade. Are the rest of you guys ready to show that creep whose boss?" said Sakura looking at Jason and the others

"You bet we are Miss H. Besides I want to tear that freak apart with my bare hands." said Ethan with a smile

"Then in that case. Let's do it." said Sakura

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder. Power Up."

"White Ranger. Dino Power." said Trent

"It's Morphing Time. Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time. Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time. Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time. Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time. White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing time. Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that the Dino Lair was filled a bright flash of light. When the light faded Sakura and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Sakura and the others then touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different color beams of light, Meanwhile somewhere far away Tommy Oliver was laying down on the ground out cold . All of a sudden Tommy started to wake up and when he open he eyes and got to his feet he saw he was in some kinda of desert with some ruins around that he didn't recognize and the strangest thing was the desert and the sky were tinted red.

"Hello is anyone around here? What the hell is this place? " ask Tommy as he look around the desert

"Well hello Tommy." said a familiar voice

Tommy quickly turn in the direction of the voice and saw at the top of the sand dune standing in the middle of a ruin. Was none other then Zeo Ranger 5 Red looking ready to fight and Tommy could tell that this wasn't Sakura as the figured look male as did the voice.

"Remember me Tommy. Zeo Ranger 5 Red. Don't tell me you forgotten about me as I haven't forgotten about you after all this time." said Zeo Ranger 5

"This is impossible. You can't be here as Sakura has your powers." said Tommy shock

"Oh believe me it's possible Tommy. And I am as tough as ever. But the question is are you?" said Zeo Ranger 5 as he walk down the sand dune towards Tommy

"You got to be kidding me? I am not going to fight you." said Tommy

'Then I guess you will be destroyed then Tommy." said Zeo Ranger 5 getting into a fighting stance

"Fine if that is the way you want it then I will fight you with everything I got." said Tommy

With that Tommy raise his bracelet to his face to call his morpher. Only to discover that his Dino Gem was gone from it.

"The Gem it's gone. But how?" ask Tommy confuse

All of a sudden Tommy look out the corner of his eye to see Zeo Ranger 5 charging at him with a roundhouse kick which tommy barely avoided by rolling out of the way. Tommy quickly got to his feet as Zeo Ranger 5 came at him with a punch which he block with his hands and then kick Zeo Ranger 5 in the chest with a kick making Zeo Ranger 5 stumble backwards. Zeo Ranger 5 quickly recovered from Tommy's attack and charge at Tommy once again by jumping into the air for a flying kick. Only for Tommy to catch Zeo Ranger 5's foot in his hands and flip him over his shoulders sending Zeo Ranger 5 to the ground hard on his back. Tommy then look at Zeo Ranger 5 as he got back on his feet and look at Tommy.

"Impressive I see you still have a lot of fight left in you. But the question remains will it be enough?" said Zeo Ranger 5

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tommy

"Well you will just have to wait and see what I mean Tommy. Until then farewell and good luck." replied Zeo Ranger 5

With that Zeo Ranger 5 touch his belt buckle and disappeared into a beam of red light leaving Tommy alone. Once Zeo Ranger 5 was gone Tommy decided to walk out of the desert and try to find someone who could help him. With that Tommy started to wall north with the sun behind him. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside the Terrorsaurus was attacking the city blasting anyone or anything that got in his way.

"That's right you human fools. Go ahead and run for your lives as when the Power Rangers come out of their hiding place to stop me I will destroy them for lord Mesogog and bring their Dino Gems to him." said Terrorsaurus laughing

With that the Terrorsaurus went back to attacking the city. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a bean of red light came and hit the Terrorsaurus right in the chest sending the monster flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on his back. When the Terrorsaurus got to his feet he saw Sakura and the others standing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

'Well if it isn't the Power Rangers. I was hoping I would run into you soon as lord Mesogog ordered me to destroy all of you. But you seem to be missing a ranger. So where is your leadeer the Black Ranger as I was hoping to destroy him first?" ask the Terrorsaurus with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you freak. As your going to end up being destroyed and for the record our leader is not here right now with us. But we don't need him in order to take you down." said Conner

"Oh is that so Red Ranger. I ma afraid that you are sadly mistaken as it is I who will destroy you and not the other way around." said the Terrorsaurus

"Well we like to see you try to defeat all of us freak. As were to powerful for you to defeat. So how about you do us all a favor and surrender before we have to destroy you." said Ishizu

"I don't think so traitor. As I will destroy all of you with my bare hands especially you as Mesogog is angry at your betrayal." said the Terrorsaurus

"Well in that case you creep. Don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys lets take this guy down for good." said Jason

With that Jason and the others charge th Terrorsaurus head on. Jason, Minato, Zack and Adam tied to hit the Terrorsaursus with their weapons. Only for the monster to block them with both it's hands and fire a laser beams from it's mouth that hit the four rangers in the chest sending them flying backwards to the ground. The Terrorsaurus the look up to see Sakura, Kushina, Alyssa, and Kyuubi coming at him with their weapons . The Terrorsaurus quickly fired a beam of fire from his mouth that struck the four of them sending them to the ground hard in a shower of sparks. The Terrorsaurus look up to see Ryan, Trini, Eric, Ino, and Cater charging at him as they leap into the air and tried to slash the Terrorsaurus across the chest only to look in surprise as the monster was surrounded by a white force field that stop their attack. The Terrorsaurus then fired two beams of energy from his hands that hit the five heros in the chest sending them flying through tha air and hitting the ground hard. All of a sudden the Terrorsaurus was hit by laser fire that sent him stumbling backwards a couple of feet. When the Terrorsaurus look up he saw Kit and Drew standing in front of him as both of them took a card from their Advent Decks and inserted them into their holders and said "Final Vent." and they launch their final attacks at the Terrorsaurus as he was covered by smoke. When the smoke cleared Kit and Drew look in shock as the Terrorsauurs was still up without even a scratch on his body. All of a sudden the Terrorsaurus fired a giant beam of white energy from his mouth that hit Kit and Drew and sent the two of them crashing into a building before hitting the ground on their bellies. The Terrorsaurus then turn his attention to Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Ishizu were standing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Well looks like I mange to take out your your teammates rangers. Now all that is left is for me to beat you five." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

'That's not going to happen freak as we are going to take you down ourselves." said Conner

"I like to see you try Red Ranger. As I am prepared for the five of you." said the Terrorsaurus

"That's fine with us freak. Alright you guys let's bring this guy down for good." said Trent

With that the five of them charge the Terrorsaurus head on and jump into the air as they tried to hit the monster in the chest with their weapons. Only for the Terrorsaurus block their attack with his force field as he look at the five of them with a smile on his face.

"Nice try rangers. But let me show you what I can do." said the Terrorsaurus with a laugh

With that the horn on the Terrorsaurus's chest glowed a white color as a beam of white energy came out of it and hit the five rangers in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs and forcing them to demorph as well. Coner and the others quickly got to their feet as they saw the Terrorsaurus looking at the five of them with a smile on his face.

" I had enough of this freak already. Let's remoprh and teach him a lesson that he will not forget." said Conner angry

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu took out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up." as Trent took out his morpher as well and said "White Ranger Dino Power. " . And the five of them press the button on their morphers to morph only for nothing to happen.

"Guys what is going on? I can't morph." ask Trent worried

"Same here to Trent. It's like our powers are gone and something tells me that freak in front of us is responsible for it." said Ishizu

"Your are correct Pink Ranger. I am responsible for making you five unable to morph as thanks to Elsa. I have mange to make your Dino Gems unusable anymore. Now that I explain that to you weakling . I think I will be on my way back to lord Mesogog and tell him the good news. But I will be back and when I do you and the others will be destroyed by me once and for all. Until then farewell and enjoy what time you have left as it will be your last." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

With that the Terrorsaurus disappeared through a invisiportal . All of a sudden Conner saw Sakura and the others running towards him, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Ishizu.

"Hey are you guys alright?" ask Sakura concern

"We are fine Miss H. But the Terrorsaurus found a way to steal the power of our Dino Gem powers and leaving us unable to morph." replied Ethan

"Man that isn't good you guys. Just when things couldn't get any worse for us. That Terrorsaurus freak mange to find way to take out most of our team. What are we suppose to do now that we are down six rangers?" ask Zack

"There's nothing we can do right now Zack. Except to teleport back to the Dino Lair and tell Hayley what happen and hope she and Professor Hart can find some way of to give Conner and the others their powers back. Not to mention we have to find out if Tommy woke up yet from his coma as we need his help now more then ever." replied Jason

With that Jason and the others disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Els and the Terrorsaurus please at the fact that Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira and Ishizu could no longer morph.

"Well Elsa I must give you credit. So far your plan to destroy the rangers is working out very nicely. As the Terrorsaurs has already made five of the rangers Dino Gems unable to work." said Mesogog smiling

"Yes it has my lord. And for the next step in my plans. I plan on sending my Terrorsaurus to attack Reefside and finish off the rest of the rangers once and for all. And I know that even though we made five of the rangers unable to morph tanks to my plan. They most certainly will show up with the rest of the team to try and destroy the Terrorosaurs even know they no longer have powers to fight with. And when they do show up. My Terrorsaurus will be ready to destroy them as well and bring their Dino Gems back to you so you can finally put your plan to bring back the age of the Dinosaurus into action." said Elsa

"Yes. But for your sakes Elsa. You have better hope the rest of your plan works or your punishment will be most sever as it will be for the White Ranger if you both failed me again. Do I make myself clear?" ask Mesogog

"Crystal clear my lord. We will not fail you." replied Elsa bowing

"Good see that you don't." said Mesogog

With that Elsa and the Terrorosaurus left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile Tommy had mange to find his way out of the desert and now he was walking through a forest that was tinted white.

"Something tells me that I am not in Reefside anymore." said Tommy looking around the forest

"Or Angel Grove for that matter ." said a familiar voice laughing

All of a sudden a white streak came out of the trees in front of Tommy . When the white streak stop Tommy saw the White Mighty Morhpin Ranger standing in front of him and Tommy could swear that the White Ranger was smiling under the helmet.

"Finally cut that hair. Ha Tommy." said the White Ranger

"White Ranger. But how your powers belong to Minato now?" ask Tommy shock

"Yes your right Tommy. But you can't keep a good ranger like me down." replied the White Ranger getting into a fighting stance

"Of man not this again." said Tommy getting into a fighting stance

"Yes Tommy for old times sake." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger and Tommy charge each other head on. Tommy tried to punch the White Ranger in the chest. Only for the White Ranger to block it with his hands and delivering a kick to Tommy's chest sending him flying into a tree hard and hitting the ground. Tommy quickly got to his feet as the White Ranger came at him with Saba in his hands ready to deliver the final blow. Only for Tommy to quickly roll out of the way and then getting to his feet and kick the White Ranger in the back sending him stumbling forwards. Tommy then jump into the air and hit both of his feet against a tree trunk to avoid the White Ranger trying to slash him across the chest with Saba. Tommy then leap over the White Rangers head and deliver a kick to the back to the White Ranger head sending him to the ground hard on his back. Tommy then look at the White Ranger as he got back to his feet and stood in front of him.

"Very impressive Tommy. Now that you defeated me lets see if your ready to face your toughest challenge yet." said the White Ranger

With that the White Ranger disappeared in a beam of white light leaving Tommy alone in the forest.

"Like that wasn't tough enough." said Tommy annoyed

With that Tommy continued on his way through the forest. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair. Sakura and the others were now resting from their battle with the Terrorsaurus as Tsunade was watching over Tommy who hadn't woken up yet from his coma.

"Man I can't believe that Terrorsaurus freak use that white beam of his and made our Dino Gems useless." said Conner slamming his fist on a table

"I know what you mean Conner. Just when we thought things were bad enough with Dr. O out of commission. That freak use that beam of his to make us unable to morph. I mean I feel so useless now without my powers." said Ethan

"I know you five must be feeling you can't fight anymore without your powers. But don't forget your all still Power Rangers and part of this team and that will never change. Besides there must be way for us to get you five your powers back." said Jason

"Your right on that one Jason. We will find out a way to get Conner and the others their powers back one way or the other. I just wish Tommy was here with us right now as I know we could really use his help right now." said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"I know what you mean Sakura. All of us feel useless right now as there is nothing we can do to help Tommy out of his coma. The best thing we can do is pray and hope he makes it out of this no problem. And If I know Tommy he is a fighter to the end and he will not go down without a fight. So don't worry Tommy will probably pull through with no problems." said Tsunade

"Your right about that Tsunade. Unfortunately for us with Tommy out of action and his Dino Gem destroyed beyond repair. Not to mention the fact that the Terrorsaurus mange to make Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Ishizu's Dino Gems powerless. The team is down six rangers and that isn't a very good thing. Since the Terrorsaurus is more powerful then the last one." said Hayley worried

All of the sudden the alrms in the Dino Lair went off alerting everyone of a monster attack. Hayley quickly turn to the computer screen and type a commend on the keyboard and the Terrorsaurus appeared on the computer screen attacking a rock quarry.

"Looks like that freak is attacking the rock quarry. I say we go after him and get our powers back and destroy him once and for all." said Conner angry

"I don't think that is such a good idea Conner. As you Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Ishizu don't have your ranger powers anymore to help fight the Terrorsaurus. So I would highly advise against going after him and leave Jason and the others to destroy him and get your ranger powers back." said Professor Hart

"Thanks for the advice Professor Hart. But I have to agree with Conner the Terrorsaurus kick our butts last time when we all fought him and I for one want payback. Powers or no powers we can't just stand here and let Jason and the others go after him as that freak might have something plan for them." said Ethan

"I agree with Ethan. Were all still Power Rangers and none of us is going to stand back and let that dinosaur wannabe destroy anything in his path. Besides I may not have my ranger powers anymore. But I still have my two Advent Decks that can let me transform into Kamen Rider Onyx and Strike and I have the feeling we are going to need both of them to take that creep out for good." said Ishizu

"You have a point you two. We are going to need every member of the team to even stand a chance of destroying him and getting your powers back. But you five listen if anything happens that seems to dangerous then you are to teleport back to the Dino Lair at once and let the rest of us handle it. Understand?" ask Minato

"Understood Minato. If things get to out of control we will get the hell out of there at once." replied Trent

"That's is good to hear Trent. Now that we got that settled. Let's go take care of the Terrorsaurus for good and show him that he mess with the wrong rangers. Let's do it." said Minato

With that Minato and the others put their helmets back on. As Ishizu took out the Onyx Advent Deck and said "Kamen Rider Onyx." and put it into the belt buckle on her waist and she was covered by black light and when it faded Ishizu was now in the Kamen Rider Onyx armor. With that Minato and the others disappeared into different beams of light. Meanwhile in the rock quarry outside of Reefside. The Terrorsaurus was blasting at everything and everyone in his path in hopes of drawing out the Power Rangers and finishing off for good.

"That's right you weak humans run away from me. Besides I have bigger fish to fry. Once the Rangers come out of their hiding place to stop me then will finish them off for good and bring lord Mesogog their Dino Gems ." said the Terrorosaurus laughing

With that the Terrorsaurus went back to attacking the workers in the rock quarry. When suddenly from out of nowhere a beam of red and black light came out of thin air and hit the Terrorsaurus in the chest sending the monster to the ground hard on his back. The Terrorsaurus quickly got to his feet and saw Minato and the others standing in front of him looking ready to fight.

"Well what do we have here. If it isn't the Power Rangers and from the looks of it you brought your powerless teammates with you." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you freak. As your going to end up destroyed. So how about you do us all a favor and give up and hand the power of our Dino Gems that you stoled back to us. Before you end up destroyed for good." said Trent

"I don't think so you powerless ranger. As your the ones who are going to be destroyed by me. And when I destroy all of you and bring lord Mesogog your Dino Gems. He will be very please and will most certainly rewarded me for defeating you." said the Terrorsaurus smiling

"If that is your answer you freak. Then you leave us no choice but to take you down for good. Just don't say we warn you first. Alright you guys let show this freak that he mess with the wrong team of rangers." said Jason

With that Jason and the others charge the Terrorsaurus head on. Meanwhile Tommy had mange to make it through the forest and now had made to a clearing with some old ruins and tinted green which confuse him.

"Alright this is strange. Even by Ranger Standards." said Tommy looking around

All of a sudden Tommy heard what sounded like a flute playing as a bright flash of green light appeared in front of him blinding Tommy for a second. When the light faded and Tommy open his eyes he saw the Dragon Dagger floating in the air in front of him. Tommy quickly grab the Dragon Dagger in front of him in his right hand look to the bushes to his right as the Green Morphin Ranger walk out of them and towards Tommy.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into you." said Tommy looking at the Green Ranger

"It's being a while Tommy. It looks like you decided to switch to basic black." said the Green Ranger

"Well it seems to work for me. Let me guess you want to fight?" ask Tommy getting into a fighting stance

"You guess right." replied the Green Ranger

All of a sudden the Green Ranger charge Tommy head on and tried to punch him. Only for Tommy to block the attack with the Dragon Dagger in his right hand. The Green Ranger quickly kick Tommy in the chest making Tommy Stumble backwards as the Green Ranger punch Tommy's right arm making Tommy drop the Dragon Dagger aas the Green grab it in his right hand. Tommy quickly recovered from the attack and quickly charge the Green Ranger head on. Only for the Green Ranger to put the Dragon Dagger up to hid faceplate and played a tune on it. All of a sudden a trail of green lighting came out of the Dragon Dagger and headed towards Tommy hitting him in the chest and sending flying into a pillar. Tommy then quickly got to his feet as the Green Ranger came at him with a punch with Tommy avoided by rolling out of the way. Tommy quickly got to his feet as the Green Ranger pick up the pillar in his arms and threw it into the air hard towards Tommy. Tommy quickly hit the ground as the pillar came over his head and crash into the trees behind as he landed hard on his back at the Green Ranger's feet. Tommy look up to see the Green Ranger standing over him with the Dragon Dagger pointed at his throat.

"You better then anyone Tommy should know how powerful I am. So why don't you just give up the fight?" ask the Green Ranger

"That's the one thing I will never do. As you know better then to think that I will give up fighting for what I believe in." replied Tommy in a angry voice

"So that is the way it is going to be Tommy. So I guess this is it then. You pass the test." as the Green Ranger put the Dragon Dagger in his holder and offer his hand to Tommy

"Test what the hell are you talking?" ask Tommy confuse as he got to his feet

"You haven't been fighting us Tommy. You been fighting for your life." replied Zeo Ranger 5 as he walk out of the bushes

"And you have proven that your will to live is stronger then any ranger power." said the White Ranger as he appeared next to Zeo Ranger 5 and the Green Ranger

"You mean what this time I have being fighting for my own life?" ask Tommy shock

"Yes you have Tommy. And Sakura and others need your help defeating the Terrorsaurus once and for all." replied the Green Ranger

"But how am I suppose to help them when I don't even have my Dino Gem?" ask Tommy confuse

"With these." replied the White Ranger as him along with the Green Ranger and Zeo Ranger 5 each open their left hand to reveal a piece of Tommy's Black Dino Gem and handed it to him

"Tommy before we send you back to the real world. There is someone who wishes to speak to you before you go" said Zeo Ranger 5

"And who would that be?" ask Tommy curious

"That would be me Tommy." replied a voice

Tommy quickly turn around in the direction of the voice and saw none other then the Fourth Hokage Minato coming out of the trees towards him

"I don't believe this. Your the Fourth Hokage." said Tommy shock

"Yes I would be Tommy. But I am also your father as well as I can image your mother Kushina told you some things about me." replied Minato

"Yes Kaa- San did telme some things about you. But I never thought my birth father would be none other then the legendary Fourth Hokage. But how can you be here in the first place?" ask Tommy

"Well the answer is very simple Tommy. You see where we are right now is where the world of the living meets the spirit world and it is here where the people of the living and the dead can talk to each other. You see my son. Ever since I give my life that might you were born sealing Kyuubi into you. I have being watching over you ever since." replied Minato

"If that is true. Then you know what the villagers did to me for the first twelve years of my life. Until Kyuubi give up her own life to give me a chance at a normal life." said Tommy

"Yes I do and if believe me if I could change that night. I would have just so you could ended up living some kind of a normal life in the village and become the ninja that I thought you would become." said Minato

"I know you would have. But the fact still remains that you were there to help me in any way and I had to grow up for the first twelve years of my life in that evil village and at the mercy of the villagers. Not to mention the fact that I ended up getting banish from the village for good. But none of that matters anymore to me. As if it's wasn't for Kyuubi. I wouldn't have met my parents who raise me and made so many friends who cared about me and would do anything to help. Not to mention I would never have met Zordon all those years ago and become the person I am today." said Tommy

"I know that son. And for that I am proud of the person you became. As you have saved countless more lives from evil then I ever did and saved the earth to as well. For that I am proud that you have turn out so well and have so many friends that care for you like me and your mother did the day you were born." said Minato

"I know that now dad. But I am also glad to have grown up in a loving and caring family as they help me become the man that I am today standing before you. Not to mention that thanks to Rita and Zedd I end with my twin brother who decided to take your name as his own." said Tommy

"I know Tommy as you and your clone have made me both proud of you. But I am afraid that our time is growing very short as your team needs you badly in order to defeat Mesogog's Terrorsaurus." said Minato

" I know they do. But what if me and the others can't beat him. I mean if we are defeat then Mesogog wins then he might go after the Elemental Countries next after he takes over Reefside." said Tommy

"Then you must not let that happen Tommy. I know you will win and defeat Mesogog as you are my son and will never stop fighting the forces of evil as you prove it by passing this test. So now go and help you friends and remember that I will always be there watching over you as will Zordon as you both made us proud." said Minato putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder to reassure him

All of a sudden Tommy started to feel light headed as he tried to look at Minato. Only to suddenly feel his eyes close as blackness overcame him. When Tommy open his eyes he saw he was back in the Dino Lair laying on a bed in the middle of it.

"Tommy your awake." said Tsunade as she ran over to Tommy and give him a hug

"Yeah I am fine Lady Tsunade as I feel stronger then ever before." said Tommy

"Well that is good to hear Tommy as you had us all worried. So what the hell happen to you while you were out?" ask Hinata

""You wouldn't believe me Hinata if I told you. So where is Sakura and the others?" replied Tommy getting to his feet

"Their fighting Mesogog's new Terrorsaurus Tommy. But I am afraid to say that things are not looking to good for them. As the Terrorsaurus mange to steal Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Ishizu's Dino Gem powers making them unable to morph." said Hayley

"Then in that case I better go help them as they could use my help." said Tommy

"Hold on there a minute Tommy. You just woke up from a very deep coma and you need to rest. And not to mention your Dino Gem ended up getting destroyed when we were trying to make you normal again. So how are you suppose to fight without any ranger powers?" ask TenTen

"Believe me TenTen. I can fight we this." replied Tommy opening his left hand to reveal a fully restored Dino Gem to TenTen and the others

"Wait a minute. How can your Dino Gem be in back in one piece when we saw it get destroyed?" ask Shizune shock

"I explain it to you all when I get back. But right now Sakura and the others need my help defeating the Terrorsaurus." replied Tommy

"Fine with us. But we expect you to explain what happen to you when we get back. But just be careful as if that freak mange to make the others Dino Gems useless. He might do it to yours as well." said Hayley

"Of course I will Hayley. Now if you can excuse me. I have to help Sakura and the others defeat Mesogog's freak." said Tommy

With that Tommy disappeared into a beam of black light. Meanwhile in the rock quarry. The Terrorsaurus had mange to defect everyone of the rangers attacks back at Sakura and the others sending all of them except Sakura and Jason to the ground hard on their backs. Now Sakura and Jason were charging the Terrorsaurus head on with their weapons as they jump into the air and tried to slash the Terrorsaurus. Only for the Terrorsaurus to block their attacks with his hands and fire two laser beams from his eyes hitting Sakura and Jason in the chest and sending them to the ground hard next to Conner and the others as the Terrorsaurus walk towards them.

"Man I can't believe this. We threw everything we had at that freak and he still will not go down." said Ishizu

"I know Ishizu. But we can't give up yet. There has to be a way of defeating that creep once and for all." said Adam

"I wouldn't say something like that ranger. As so far you all have failed to even put a scratch on me. Now that I have defeated you. I think it is time for me to end this little fight once and for all. But I promise I will not make you all suffer to much." said the Terrorsaurus laughing

With that the Terrorsaurus started to gather energy into a giant ball of white light in his hands to finish off Sakura and the others once and for all. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere in a beam of black light Tommy appeared in front of the Terrorsaurus and deliver a kick to his chest sending the monster backwards to the ground. When the Sakura and the others got their feet. They saw Tommy standing in front of them in a fighting stance.

"Tommy you are alright." said Sakura surprise

"Yes I am Sakura and it is a good thing I showed up as it looks like you guys could use my help." said Tommy looking at Sakura

"Well it is good you are here Dr. O. But how did you mange to wake up from your coma as Tsunade said that you might not make it?" ask Conner confuse

"I will explain everything when we get back to the lair Conner. But right now there is a monster that I have to take care of." replied Tommy

"But how Dr. O? Your Dino Gem was destroyed when we tried to demorph you. So how can you defeat that freak without any powers?" ask Trent concern

"Well Trent my Dino Gem isn't destroyed anymore. As it ended up restored by some old friends of mine that I will tell you guys about when we get back to the Dino Lair. Now if you excuse me I have a monster that I have to destroy and get your powers back." said Tommy

With that Tommy look at the Terrorsaurus. Who was now back on his feet and look angry.

"You ranger fool. How dare you kick me to the ground? " demanded the Terrorsaurus angry

"Very simple you freak. Because you are evil and work for Mesogog. So how about you just give up and give back my friends their Dino Gem powers. Before you end up destroyed for good." replied Tommy

"I don't think so Black Ranger. As I don't make deals with people like you. And when I am through with you. I will take your Dino Gem powers and destroy you and the other rangers for good and bring your Dino Gems back to lord Mesogog." said the Terrorsaurus angry

"That's fine with me you creep. Just don't say I didn't warn you." said Tommy smiling

With that Tommy brought out his morpher and said "Dino Thunder Power Up." and was covered by black light. When the light faded Tommy was now standing in front of the Terrorsaurus in his ranger form ready to fight.

"Alright I think it's time I take this battle to the next level. Super Dino Mode." said Tommy

All of a sudden Tommy was covered by black and gold light. When the light faded Tommy had spikes coming out of his body as he took out the Brachio Staff and pointed it at the Terrorosaurus.

"Whoa when did Dr. O get super dino powers?" ask Conner surprise

"I don't know Conner. But he sure pick a good time to bring them out." replied Ethan

Meanwhile the Terrorsaurus had seen Tommy transformation and didn't look impress.

"Nice transformation Black Ranger. To bad it will not be enough to stop me." said the Terrorosaurus

"We will see about that freak. As I am going to bring you down for good." said Tommy pointing the Brachio staff at the monster

With that Tommy charge the Terrorsaurus head on. The Terrorsaurus fired two laser beams from his eyes at Tommy. Only for Tommy to avoided them by jumping into the air and then slashing the Terrorsaurus as he came down to the ground in front of him. Tommy then hit the Terrorsaurus across the chest with the gold spikes on his arms making the Terrorsaurus stumble backwards a couple of feet.

"Alright it's time to end this fight once and for all. Brachio staff energy orb full power." said Tommy

With that Tommy wave the Brachio staff in a circle as a orb of green energy appeared in front of him. Tommy then slash the Brachio staff downwards as he fired the green orb of energy at the Terrorsaurus hitting the monster in the chest and sending it to the ground hard in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sigh of the Terrorsaurus except for a white rock that hit the ground and broke apart as five different color orbs of light came out and hit Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Ishizu's Dino Gems as the gems glowed each of their colors.

"Sweet we got are powers back." said Ethan

"You got that right Ethan. Thanks to Dr. O's help." said Trent

"So Dr. O care to tells us how you ended up with super dino powers?" ask Kira looking at Tommy

"Of course Kira. But right now isn't a good time as I think this battle is far from over." replied Tommy

As soon as Tommy said that the sky turn dark as purple rain felled to the ground hitting the spot where the Terrorsaurus had being destroyed. All of a sudden there was bright flash of purple light and when it faded standing over Tommy and the others was the Terrorsaurus the size of a megazord.

"Looks like Mesogog decided to make his dinosaur freak big to finish us off." said Ethan

"You got that right Conner. But I think you five can take him down for good. So how about you guys finish the job." said Tommy

"You got it Dr. O. Alright you guys let's do it." said Conner

With that Conner,Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu brought out there morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up." while Trent brought out his morpher and said "White Ranger Dino Power." and they were covered by a bright flash of light. When it faded Conner and the others were now in their ranger forms ready to fight.

"Alright you guys let's bring out the zords and take that freak down for good." said Connner

With that Conner and the others called on the Dinozords and jump into as they appeared in the rock quarry and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Ishizu called on the Mega Tigerzord and she and Trent jump into it as Jason called on the Red Dragon Thunderzord and converted it into warrior mode. The three megazords then stood in front of the Terrorsaurus ready to fight.

"Alright you freak listen up. We are going to give you one last chance to give up before we are force to destroy you for good. So just do yourself a favor and surrender." said Conner

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As I am going to destroy all of you with my bare hands and there isn't anything you can do to stop me." said the Terrorsaurus

"That's fine with us then you freak. Just don't say we didn't warn you first." said Ishizu

With that the three megazord charge at the Terrorsaurus head on. The Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mega Tigerzord tried to punch the Terrorsaurus in the chest with their fist. Only for the Terrorsaurus to block their attack with his hands before he fired a white beam of energy from the horn on his chest hitting the two megazords and making them stumble backwards and hitting the ground hard on their backs. The Terrorsaurus then turn his attention to Red Dragon Thunderzord that was coming at him with it's staff. The Terrorsaurus quickly charge the Red Dragon Thunderzord head on and deliver a punch to the zord's chest making it stumble backwards. The Terrorsaurus then fired two laser beams from it's eyes that hit the Red Dragon Thunderzord in the chest making sparks appear on it's body and sending it to the ground hard on it's chest. Conner and the others quickly look up as the Terrorsaurus was coming towards the three fallen zords to finish them off.

"Man this isn't good you guys . We threw everything we had at this freak and we didn't even put a scratch on him. And with the other zords being repaired . We don't have any of the firepower we need to take this freak down for good." said Conner

"I wouldn't say that Conner. We still have something we can use to bring this freak down for good." said Jason

"And what would that be Jason?" ask Trent curious

"Well Trent. We can call on Tor the Shuttlezord and have it combine with the Mega Tigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord to form the Thunder Ultrazord. It's power should be enough to bring this dinosaur creep down for good." replied Jason

"Your right about that Jason. With the Thunder Ultrazord we will have all the firepower we need to take this freak down for good. I say let's go for it." said Ishizu

"Alright then let's do it. I call on Tor the Shuttlezord and the power of the Thunder Ultrazord." said Jason

Meanwhile the Terrorsaurus was now standing over the three fallen zords and was ready to finish Jason and the others off for good with a giant ball of white energy in his right hand. When suddenly from out of nowhere two green laser beams appeared out of thin air and hit the Terrorsaurus in the chest and sending the monster to the ground. The Terrorsaurus quickly got to his feet and saw Tor the Shuttlezord coming at him.

"Where the heck did this zord come from?" demanded the Terrorsaurus angry

"Wouldn't you like to know you freak. Alright let's do it you guys. Thunder Ultrazord power up." said Jason

With that the Mega Tigerzord separated into the Tigerzord and the Thunder Assault team as they and the Red Dragon Thunderzord combine with Tor the Shuttlezord to create the Thunder Ultrazord. The Thunder Ultrazord then look at the Terrorsaurus as it pointed it's weapons at the monster.

"Alright let's finish this creep off for good. Thunder Ultrazord weapons lock on and fire." said Jason

With that the Thunder Ultrazord charge at the Terrorsaurus head on firing it's weapons at the monster that hit him in the chest and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Terrorsaurus anywhere.

"Looks like that is the end of that creep for good." said Ethan

" You got that right Ethan. Now that we took care of that monster for good. I think we should regroup with the others and head back to the Dino Lair to rest as we need it." said Jason

With that Jason and the other jump out of the zords to regroup with the others to head back to the Dino Lair to get some rest. Meanwhile on top of a cliff overlooking the rock quarry unnotice to Tommy and the others two figures were looking down at them from the shadows on top of the cliff as Tommy and the others teleported back to the Dino Lair. When Tommy and the others had left the two figures step out of the shadows to reveal two Dino Thunder Rangers that were both male by the shape of their figures and the way they stood. The first ranger was a green dino thunder ranger that had a dragon headed katana in black sheath on his left hip along with a thundermax blaster on his right hip and on his back was the Magna Defenders sword and sheath and on his helmet was the image of Spinosaurus. The other ranger was a orange ranger with a tundermax blaster on his right hip and gold ninja sword on his back and on his helmet was the image of a Allosaurus .

"Looks like the rangers didn't need our help fighting Mesogog's Terrorsaurus. From the way they defeated that thing." said the Orange Ranger

"Yes it would appear that they didn't need our assistance with this fight. It is just as good as it isn't our time yet to reveal ourselves to Tommy and his team just yet." said the Green Ranger

"Your probably right about that one partner. We should feel lucky that Mesogog didn't know about our two Dino Gems as it would cause nothing but trouble for us in the long run." said the Orange Ranger

"Yes it is lucky that Mesogog didn't know about the two Dino Gems I found all those years ago as I being working on our two morphers for the past six years trying to figure out a way to merge ranger powers with the power of my old Virtualizer. It is also a good thing for us that Ryan still thinks that I am with Kaitlin as I don't think I want to have to explain to him and the others the reason me and you have decided to stay hidden for this long." said the Green Ranger

"Agreed partner. If it wasn't for you finding me in the wreckage of Zeltrax's flying fortress when me and him split apart into good and evil. Then I wouldn't be standing here next to you as we speak." said the Orange Ranger

"You are right on that one partner. But right now I think it will be good if we leave this area right now before Mesogog pick up the energy trail of our Dino Gems." said the Green Ranger

"Yes you are right as always. We should leave right now before we attract some unwanted attention to ourselves before we decide to reveal ourselves to Tommy and the others." said the Orange Ranger

With that the two rangers disappeared into beams of green and orange light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog had seen the Terrorsaurus being destroyed by the Thunder Ultrazord and now he was looking at Elsa and the White Ranger angry.

"You two have failed me yet again. Do you anything for yourselves before I punish you?" ask Mesogog angry

"No we don't my lord. Except we will try harder next time to destroy the rangers for you." sreplied the White Ranger

"Unfortunately for you two. I have had enough of your failures for once." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog activated his power and directed it at Elsa and the White Ranger who drop to their knees in pain as they clutch their heads.

"Please lord Mesogog. Show us mercy. We are sorry we failed you this time. But I promise the next time we will not fail in destroying Tommy Oliver and his rangers for good." said Elsa in a painful voice

"I don't care Elsa. As you two have failed me time and again. Maybe with this punishment I am giving you two. You will both learn not to fail me again. You are both lucky that I still need the two of you for my plans. But I promise you both if you continue to fail me again. Then I will destroy both of you myself." said Mesogog angry

With that Mesogog turn up the level of pain in Elsa and the White Ranger as the two generals scream in pain. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Conner and the others were now relaxing from their battle with the Terrorsaurus as Tommy was finishing telling them what had happen to him while he was in his coma. When Tommy finish telling his story. Conner and the others had a look of surprise on their faces.

"Let me get this straight Dr. O. You telling us that you fought against you past ranger selves in order to pass some kind of test to save your life. And that you actually met your birth father who was none other then the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village?" ask Conner shock

"Yes Conner everything I just told you actually happen to me while was in my coma." replied Tommy

"Well I guess that would explain why you have super dino powers and how your Dino Gem was restored back to normal." said Kira

"And here I thought I had some strange things happen to me. But your story takes the cake Dr. O." said Ethan

"Yes it does Ethan. But I am just glad to be back to normal and not stuck in morph anymore. Not to mention it's good to be back in the world of the living with the rest of you." said Tommy

"You got that right Bro. It is good to have you back as well." said Jason

"Yes it is good to have you back with us Tommy and I am glad that you finally met your father after all this time as the Third Hokage and the villagers had no right to kept it a secret from you as who were your parents were." said Kushina

"Yes I am glad as well Kaa- San. But I am also glad to know that dad is proud of who I have become." said Tommy

"You got that right Tommy as we are all proud of you as well." said Ino

"Well that is good and all. But what are we going to do about Mesogog? I mean he will not just give up fighting us until he destroy us and get s his hands on our Dino Gems. I mean what are we suppose to do the next time he attacks the city?" ask Trent

"Well there isn't much we can right now about Mesogog Trent. Except to get some rest right now and be prepared for anything he has plan for us. Besides after toady. I think we all need to get some rest." replied Tommy

"Tommy's right Trent. All of you need to get some rest as you need it after today. And don't worry about what Mesogog has plan. As me and Professor Hart can handle that. So you all just get some srest and left Mesogog to me and the Professor." said Hayley

"That's fine with me. Besides I need to get home as I have a big test to study for tomorrow and I know my parents will freak if I show up home late. So we will see you tomorrow at school then Dr. O?" ask Ethan

"You can count on it. Ethan. And you and the others go home and some rest and we will meet back here tomorrow after school gets out." replied Tommy

With that Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira left the lair to head home while Tommy and the others decided to head to bed to get some rest. Later that night inside of Sakura's room. Sakura couldn't get any sleep at all and decided to go out on the porch to get some fresh air and to clear her head. With that Sakura got out of her and bed and walk out of the room and down the stairs. When Sakura got to the porch she saw Tommy sitting outside looking up at the stars.

"Couldn't sleep either ha Tommy?" ask Sakura looking at Tommy

"Yeah I couldn't sleep very well as I have a lot on my mind tonight." replied Tommy

"Well in that case how about you talk to me about it as it could help us get back to sleep?" ask Sakura sitting next to Tommy on the bench

"Sure Sakura. Besides what is on my mind is about the two of us anyways." replied Tommy smiling

"What do you mean about us Tommy? " ask Sakura confuse

"Well if you must know Sakura. Ever since I ended up stuck in my ranger form. I felt like our relationship wasn't the same as it was before I was trap in morph. I mean before it happen I never felt so happy in my life as I had the girl of my dreams next to me at long last. But when I ended up stuck in ranger form I felt that you didn't feel the same way about me as you did before and that had me worried." replied Tommy

"Tommy you had nothing to worry about. I stilled loved you the same way when you were stuck in ranger form as I did before and nothing would ever change that. All I care about is that were together now after all these years." said Sakura hugging Tommy

"I know that now Sakura as Kyuubi and Kaa- San remained me of that. Which is why I feel it is time we take our relationship to the next level." said Tommy

"What do you mean by that Tommy?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well how about I show you Sakura." replied Tommy

With that Tommy got out of the bench and to the surprise of Sakura drop on one knee and took out a black ringbox and look at her.

"Sakura ever since I first laid eyes on you back in the Leaf Village. I felt that we were meant to be together and when you showed up here Reefside looking for me after so many years of being apart and you told me how much you loved me. I felt like the most licky guy in the whole world as the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on loved me as I loved her. So which why I decided after all this time to gather the courage to ask you a very special question. What I am trying to say Sakura. Is will you marry me and become my wife ?" said Tommy

With that Tommy open the ringbox to reveal a gold ring with a emerald in the middle with two green diamonds and two pieces of green jade on the sides of it.

"Tommy I don't know what to think as I didn't expect you to to ask me to marry you. But to answer your question. I would be honor to become your wife as I love you very much with all my heart." said Sakura with tears in her eyes

"That was the answer I was hoping for Sakura. As you mean the world to me and I would do anything to make you happy." said Tommy smiling

With that Tommy place the ring on Sakura's finger and the two of them kiss as they both felt happy to be with one another at long last.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the ending of the chapter and the appearance of the Green and Orange Dino Thunder Rangers. The Results of my poll are in and the by popular vote Mesogog will end up attacking the Hidden Leaf Village in a later chapter which will be two chapter from now. As always please review and leave comments as I want peoples options on this story . Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter as the identities of the Green and Orange Ranger are revealed as well as the return of Zeltrax and the appearance of Conner in his Battlizer form.


	18. Chapter 18

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Reefside High. Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira were walking through the hallways on their way to their next class talking about everything that had happen to them so far since becoming rangers.

"You know what guys. It's feels so good to have Dr. O back to normal again and teaching science class . I mean things feel almost normal here again without Anton Mercer teaching us anymore." said Conner

"Your right on that one Conner. It does feel good to have Dr. O back here at school teaching as I don't think I could do another one of Anton Mercer's pop quiz's." said Ethan

"Your probably right about that one Ethan. But there's something about Anton Mercer that gives me the creeps every time were around him. No offense to you Trent. But your father seems to be acting a little weird to me." said Kira looking at Trent

"Of course Kira. But to tell you the truth sometimes what my dad works on seems to be weird to me as well. But he only does it to help mankind in the long run. Besides I still find it hard to believe that Dr. O and Miss H are engage to be married." said Trent

"Your right about that Trent. I mean I know the two of them are madly in love with one another. I mean it's not the fact that there in love that bothers me. It's the fact that the two of them our are teachers." said Ethan

"Well Ethan that the way things are as sooner or later you are bound to fall in love with a girl you like, Speaking of which I think I just see the future Miss Conner McKnight down the hall." said Conner looking at a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes dress in a black shirt and blue jeans putting up posters

"You don't mean that girl in front of us Conner? I don't mean to sound mean Conner. But I think you need to get yourself a reality check." said Ethan

"Of come on Ethan. I mean your telling me that I can't get a girl like that to go out with me. You have to be kidding me as no girl can resist the Conner McKnight charm." said Conner

"Well I hate to tell you the bad news Conner. But I know Krista from math class and she is kinda of deep and well your." said Trent

"Not so deep." said Ethan looking at Conner

"You got to be joking right you guys? I mean your suppose to be my back up for thing like this." said Conner

"You might be right there on some things Conner. But I agree with Ethan and Trent. I mean we know your a nice guy but when it comes to girls. Your not exactly the type of guy some girls want to date as you can be some what of a jerk sometimes. Besides I don't think Krista would want to go out with you." said Kira

"Well I think your wrong there Kira. And I will prove it to you right now as I am going to go up to Krista and ask her out on a date and you will see that she will want to go out with me." said Conner

With that Conner headed over to Krista who was putting another poster on the wall in front of her. When she suddenly saw Conner standing in front of her.

"Can I help you with something?" ask Krista looking at Conner

"Yes I was kinda of wanting to know about your poster your hanging up." replied Conner getting nervous

"Of you mean this poster I hanging up over the school. Sure you can look at it yourself." said Krista handing Conner one of the posters that showed a tree on it with the words save the tree on it

"So let me get this straight Krista. There is a tree that needs saving right?" ask Conner

"Yeah it's right behind the school. It's well over a hundard years old and Principle Randell wants to tear it down to put a new parking lot in it's place." replied Krista

"That sounds like a injustice to me Kritsa." said Conner

"It's more then that. It's crime against nature. That tree has being part of the ecosystem for years. Dozens of animals depend on that tree for food and shelter." said Krista angry

"Well in that case. Where do I sign up?" said Conner

"Really you want to help?" ask Krista looking at Conner

"Of course I do. Yes tell me what to do and I will do it." replied Conner

"Then in that case it is good to have you on board. All you need to do is sign up in front of the school and bring yourself and anyone who you think could help save the tree and meet me and the rest of the team in the back of school once class are over." said Krista

"Of case you can count me to be there to help out any way I can. Besides I might know someone who might want to help out as well." said Conner

"Then I will see you late then Conner." said Krista

With that Krista walk off to finish putting up the rest of the posters well leaving conner alone to get to the rest of the classes. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lair . Mesogog was looking at Elsa and the White Ranger with angry eyes.

"You two fools. I want you both to get my that serum from that tree. Before anyone else finds out why it has to be torn down . Especially Tommy Oliver and his rangers. As they most certainly try to stop me." said Mesogog angry

"Of course my lord. But what makes you so sure the rangers will find out about the tree's true power and what you want it for." said Elsa

"I have to agree with Elsa lord Mesogog. The chances are slim that the rangers will find out about the tree;s power and what your plan for it is." added the White Ranger

"You two might be right about that. But I still don't want to take any chances that the rangers will find out about it by accident. Not to mention there maybe others who may know about the tree and it's secret and want to use that power for themselves. So I want you both to go and make sure that my plan succeeds or else I will punish the two of you the worst way possible Understand?" ask Mesogog angry

"Crystal clear my lord. We will do as you commend." replied Elsa bowing

With that Elsa and the White Ranger left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile behind the school in front of the tree Conner and Ishizu were standing together as Krista and some other people were waving signs around with the words save the tree on them. While a group of construction workers along with Principle Randell who was shouting out a loud speaker yelling at the students to get out of the way so the workers to do their job and cut down the tree.

"I hate to be mean to you Conner. But why is it you had to drag me out of the Dino Lair and come with you to this protest. So you could impress some girl you like? " ask Ishizu looking at Conner with angry eyes

"It's very simple Ishizu. Dr. O and Miss H wanted you to get out of the Dino Lair and get some fresh air once and in awhile. And since I had plan on coming here to this protest I decided to bring you along. So you could meet some other people besides me and the others. Besides there's nothing that says fresh air like being outside in the back of the school trying to do something you believe in saving." replied Conner smiling

"That's what you say Conner. The only reason your here is to impress Krista and pretending to care about saving this tree. Besides when mom and dad find out you took me of the Dino Lair without them knowing your going to be in so much trouble with them. When that happens. Don't try blaming any of this on me. As I will kick your butt from here to the moon and back. If you even think about making me take the heat." said Ishizu

"Well I wouldn't be worried about Dr. O and Miss H being mad at me. As the both of them will understand why I took you out of the Dino Lair as you need to get out more often. Besides all I have to do to impress Krista is pretend I care about saving the tree and then the rest of my plan will fall into place." said Conner smiling

"Just as I thought you really can't teach a jock new tricks. And here I thought you really cared about saving this tree. But the truth is you only agreed to help out to try and impress me enough. So I would go out with you. Well sorry to tell you but your plan will not work. So how about you just leave here and leave me and the people here who really care about saving this tree alone." said Krista angry

With that Krista storm off leaving Conner and Ishizu alone.

"Well looks like she taught you who was boss Conner. I just wish I had a camera to tape this as I can't help but laugh at you getting dump." said Ishizu looking at Conner laughing

At that moment Principle Randell had enough of Krista and the other students giving her and the construction workers trouble and she look at one of the construction workers angry.

"Hey how about you get the rest of your men working as I have a permit and I don't have all day." said Principle Randell angry

"Okay lady. Just as long you shut up." said the construction worker

With that the worker got into his vehicle and started it up . All of the sudden the worker look up to see Krista standing in front of the vehicle blocking his path.

"Hey girl get out of my way. I have a job to do." yelled the worker

"No way. Not until you and your workers get out of here and leave the tree where it stands." said Krista angry

"Fine if your not going to get out of my way. Then I will get out and move you myself." said the worker

With that the worker started to get out of the vehicle to try and move Krista out of his way. As the worker was getting out. His leg hit the lever next to it that kept the control the cable of the crane with the platform attach to it and lifted it upwards releasing the cable as it started to fall to the ground fast. Meanwhile Conner was talking to Ishizu about making fun of him. When suddenly out of the corner of his eye. Conner saw the cable with the platform of the crane starting to fall towards the spot where Krista was standing in. Conner quickly started to run over to Krista to try and push her out of the way in time. As Conner was running he saw that he would not be able to make it over to Krista in time running normally and decided to use his Dino Gem power. All of a sudden Conner's Dino Gem glowed red as he quickly disappeared into a blur towards Krista and push him and her out of the way to the ground just as the platform came crashing to the ground a second later.

"Are your alright Krista?" ask Conner looking at Krista as they both got to their feet

"I am just fine thanks for asking. But how in the hell did you mange to make it in time to push me and you out of the way of that platform?" replied Krista confuse

"Well maybe it's because I am a old jock like you said I was. All that is important is that we are both okay now." said Conner

"Your probably right. Besides all that matters is that the both of us are fine." said Krista nervous

Meanwhile Principle Randell had seen what happen as she suddenly look behind her to see Tommy and Sakura running over to her.

"Principle Randell. What is going on here?" ask Tommy

"Nothing really Dr. Oliver. Just a little industiral accident. But everyone is safe." replied Principle Randell

"You call a platform falling from the sky and almost crushing two students a little accident. They could have been killed." said Sakura angry

"Well they weren't crush Miss Haruno. So there is no harm done as everyone is safe." said Principle Randell

"I hate to disagree with you Miss Randell. But Sakura is right two people almost got killed because of the carelessness of one of the construction workers. I say we sit down and talk about what you plan on doing here. Before someone acutally does get hurt or worse." said Tommy

"Well if you both must insist . Then I guess we can all sit down and have a little chat. But I am telling the both of you that it will not make me change my mind. But I will talk to the two of you tomorrow." said Principle Randell

With that said. Principle Randell yelled into the loud speaker and told everybody to get out of the area right away . With that the construction workers and the students left the area leaving Tommy and Sakura alone with Conner and Ishizu.

"Hey Dr. O Miss H. Thanks for the save from Principle Randell as I thought she would most likely do something terrible to everyone." said Conner looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Your welcome Conner. But just because Randell isn't here doesn't mean your not in trouble with the two of us." said Tommy looking at Conner

"What do you mean by that Dr. O?" ask Conner confuse

"What Tommy means Conner. Is that your in big trouble with the two of us. For taking Ishizu out of the Dino Lair without our permission. You better then anyone should know how badly Mesogog would come after her . Thank god that Mesogog didn't decided to send down some Tyrannodrones or worse Elsa and his White Ranger clone to come after her. You should count yourself lucky that Mesogog didn't attack as innocent people could have gotten hurt for your one stupid mistake." replied Sakura angry

"Which is why were heading to the Dino Lair right now to regroup with the others to go over our plan. On how to deal with Mesogog as something tells . That whatever he has plan. It is very big and it could mean trouble for us all. And when we get there Conner. You and me will be talking about what type of punishment you will be getting for being so reckless and trust it will not be very good." added Tommy angry

With that said the four of disappeared into four beams of light as they headed to the Dino Lair to regroup with the rest of the team. Once they were a figure appeared from behind tree and watch Tommy and the others teleport away. Once the coast was clear. The figure step out from behind the tree to reveal himself to be no other then Zeltrax who was still injured from barely escaping from his Flying Fortress.

"Good it's about time those four fools left the area. Now that they are gone I can get down to business of getting the serum from the tree to heal my wounds and make me stronger then ever so I can destroy Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

With that Zeltrax took out a device with a needle at the end of it and stab it into the trunk of the tree as a yellow started to pour out of the tree and into the glass container of the device that was attach to Zeltrax's chest by wires. All of a sudden Zeltrax heard the sound of someone walking towards him . Zeltrax quickly turn around in the direction of the sound and saw Elsa standing in front of him.

"Well well look what the trash collector drag in. I guess you didn't end up in the scrap heap after all." said Elsa smiling

"You know Elsa. There was a time I would tolerate your insults. But the time for that has pass ." said Zeltrax angry

"Of please like I am suppose to be scare of you." said Elsa laughing

"You soon will be my dear Elsa." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax pulled on a lever on the device attach to the tree and the yellow liquid in the glass container started to empty out of it. As Zeltrax was covered by a gold light. When the light faded Zeltrax was now fully healed and look ready for a fight.

"So your the one who has being stealing lord Mesogog's serum." said Elsa taking out her sword

"It's not his serum anymore as it belongs to me now and so does the tree . And for that you will be beaten badly." said Zeltrax taking out his sword

With that Zeltrax charge Elsa head on. Zeltrax tried to slash Elsa across the chest with his sword. Only for Elsa to block it with hers. Elsa then deliver a kick to Zeltrax's chest sending the cyborg backwardsa couple of feet. Elsa then charge Zeltrax with her sword only for Zeltrax to fired a gold laser beam from his hand that hit Elsa in the chest sending her to the ground hard . Elsa quickly got to her feet just as Zeltrax pointed his sword at her and fired a blue and black beam of energy from it that hit Elsa right in the chest and sending her to the ground in a shower of sparks. When Elsa look up she saw Zeltrax standing in front of her with a strange blaster in his right hand.

"You wasted enough of my time Elsa. Now I need help in destroying Tommy Oliver and his rangers for good and I know just where to get it. Deadwood arise." said Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax pointed the blaster at the tree and fired it as a purple beam of energy came out of it and hit the tree as it was covered by purple light. When the light faded a monster that appeared to be made out of a tree stood in the same place the tree once was and look at Zeltrax.

"I am your's to commend my master." said Deadwood looking at Zeltrax

"Excellent with your help I will finally defeat Tommy Oliver and his rangers for good and get my revenge at long last. Now let's leave this place as I have big plans for you my monster." said Zeltrax laughing

With that Zeltrax and Deadwood disappeared through a red invisiportal leaving Elsa alone.

"Man lord Mesogog will not like this at all one bit. I just hope he doesn't punish me for losing the treea and the serum." said Elsa as she got to her feet

With that Elsa disappeared through a invisportal . Once Elsa had left the area the Green and Orange Dino Thunder Rangers came out of there hiding place in the bushes and had seen everything that had happen between Elsa and Zeltrax.

"This isn't good partner. Not only is Zeltrax stronger then ever before. But he turn the tree into a powerful monster as well." said the Orange Ranger

"Yes I agree with you partner. This doesn't look good for Tommy and his team as Zeltrax and his monster will be hard to beat." said the Green Ranger

"So do you think we should reveal ourselves to Tommy and his team? As it appears that most likely they will need our assistance fighting Zeltrax and his monster." ask the Orange Ranger

"I agree with you partner. That Tommy and his team will need our help with this one. But we will not reveal ourselves until the need for our help arises. Agreed?" replied the Green Ranger

"Agreed partner. I just hope we will be enough to help Tommy and his team defeat Zeltrax and his monster for good. As I know the hatred he feels towards Tommy as I felt the same way once until me and him were separated apart." said the Orange Ranger

"We will have to be enough to help Tommy and his team defeat Zeltrax and his monster once and for all. Until then we should leave the area before Mesogog picks up the energy trail of our Dino Gems." said the Green Ranger

With that the Green and Orange Ranger disappeared into green and orange beams of light. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Jason and the others were sitting around the lair as they were watching Tommy talking to conner in angry voice.

"Conner I know you are a good person as you always help me and the others out in battle. So can you tell me why you decided to drag Ishizu out of the Dino Lair. When you know that she is in danger from Mesogog. So can you give me a good reason why you took such a big and stupid risk when you knew of the dangers?" ask Tommy looking at Conner angry

"Well Dr. O . The only reason I took Ishizu with me to the back of the school was so she could get some fresh clean air. Well I tired to impress this girl Kritsta that I like." replied Conner

"You mean to tell us that the reason you took Ishizu with you. Was so you could impress some girl you like?" ask Sakura angry

"Well yes Miss H. But as you and Dr. O saw. Nothing bad happen to Ishizu as Mesogog didn't attack us so he could get to her. So there was no danger at all well she was with me." replied Conner

"That maybe true Conner. But the fact still remains that you took a big and dangerous risk by taking Ishizu with you to that protest. When you know that she has to be protected by any one of us at all times. In case Mesogog decided to target her. So I am afraid to say that because of your actions you will detention for the rest of the school year. Maybe then you will learn about not taking such big risk when we know you are a better person then your showing us." said Sakura

"Miss H I know that I am not the best person on the world. But you and Dr. O know that I am a good person. It's just sometimes I think I am not cut out for this whole super hero thing." said Conner

"Conner I know that you must feel that why. But trust me when I say that your one of the best rangers that I have ever met. You have the great potential to go beyond Super Dino Mode and Triassic. You just have to believe in yourself and want it bad enough to get it." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Conner. I seen the way you fight against Mesogog's monsters first hand. And trust me when Tommy says you great potential. Then he means it as I do." said Jason

"I guess your right on that. But what about Mesogog I mean who knows what he has plans for us. I mean the last time we fought his last monster. We barely were able to destroy it." said Conner

"Conner has a point. I mean look at what happen in our last battle. Mesosog was able to find a way to render your Dino Gems unuseable. The next time he might have a way of making that permanent." said Adam

"I have to agree with Adam on this Tommy. Mesogog might find a way to make the Dino Gems powerless for good and if that happens. It will mean nothing but bad news for the rest of us as we were barely able to hold our own against the Terrorsaurus." said Zack

"You two might have a point there. But I think we don't have to worry about something like that happening again. As Mesogog wants the Dino Gems for himself. And if he makes them powerless. Then he can't complete his plan. And I for one don't think he wants to take that chance." said Alyssa

To not mention the fact that Mesogog is even more twisted and evil then Orochimaru ever was." said Minato

"Alyssa right you guys. I mean Mesogog wants the Dino Gems power to turn back the clock of earth to the age of the Dinosaurs. So I don't think he would wants to make the items he wants so badly powerless as it will only ruin his plan." said Trini

"You might be right on that one Trini. But the fact still remains Mesogog is a bigger threat to us more then ever before. Not to mention his monster kept getting stronger every time we fight them." said Eric

"I have to agree with Eric . Mesogog's monster kept getting stronger all the time. For all we know he might create a monster that is to powerful for us to take down together. " said Dominick

"You might have a point there Dominick. But don't forget we are hero's of earth and we took a oath when we got our powers to protect the people of earth from the forces of evil no matter how powerful they are." said Leo

"Leo's right you guys. We are all hero's of the earth and we can't just give up just because of the fact Mesogog's monster's kept getting powerful. We just have to work together as a team as we always do and we will defeat anything Mesogog's throws our way." said Ryan

"You got that right Ryan. With all of us working together. Mesogog doesn't stand a chance of defeating us." said Drew

"You might be right on that one Drew. But I have the feeling that Mesogog is planing something very big if he hasn't attack Reefside for the past few weeks." said Tsunade

"Tsunade's right you guys. Things have being way to quiet around the city as of late. And it gives me a bad feeling ." said Hinata

"You have a point there Hinata. Things have been way to quiet around Reefside as Mesogog hasn't attack the city for awhile. And it gives me a bad feeling as well." said Kushina

"So what do you guys think Mesogog could be planning that he wouldn't even send down a monster to kept us busy?" ask Kyuubi

"That Kyuubi is something that has me worried as this is so unlike Mesogog and it has me worried as hell. But all I can say is that it must be very important that would make him not want to attack Reefside in weeks." replied Tommy

"Your probably right Tommy. This is so unlike Mesogog not wanting to attack the city. I mean in the past . He would send down at least a weak monster to keep you guys busy." said TenTen

"Your right on that one TenTen. Mesogog would have sent down a monster to attack the city even if it was just a weak one that we could destroy easily. What could Mesogog be planning that he wouldn't attack us or Reefside?" ask Kit confuse

"I don't know Kit. But from the ways things are. I say it will be nothing good for you guys in the long run. If Mesogog has his way." said Shizune

"You got that right Shizune. Whatever Mesogog has plan will not be good news ." said Rin

"Well I for one don't care what Mesogog has plan as we will take down any monster he sends after us no problem." said Ino

"You might be right on that Ino. But the fact still remains Mesogog is a threat to you guys and that isn't a very good thing." said Hayley

"I agree with Halyley you guys. Mesogog is still a big threat not only to Reefside but to the entire earth." said Carter

As soon as Carter said that the alarms in the Dino Lair started to go off. Alerting Hayley and the others of a monster attack. Hayley quickly went over to the computer and type a commend on the keyboard. As a a image of Zeltrax and Deadwood attacking Downtown Reefside appeared on the computer screen.

'This isn't good you guys. Looks like Zeltrax not only is back but looks he decided to turn the tree into a monster to attack the city." said Hayley

"Well that isn't very good news to hear Hayley. But why would Zeltrax want to turn a tree into a monster for?" ask Ethan confuse

"Probably because of the power it posses." replied Professor Hart

"What do you mean by that Professor Hart?" ask Trent afraid of the answer

"What Professor Hart means Trent. It that tree was no ordinary tree. As it was growing over a life force spring." replied Hayley

"You mean a foutain of youth?" ask Kira shock

"Exactly Kira. Not only does the spring have magical powers. But because of the fact that the sap of the tree was being fed by the waters of the spring. The tree's sap contains powers of it's own which is why Zeltrax wanted it." replied Hayley

"And I bet he isn't the only one who was interested it as well. " added Tommy

"Well that is good to know . But I say we go after Zeltrax and his tree monster and get rid of thrm for good." said Conner

"I agree with you there Conner. Zeltrax has to be stop for good. Before any innocent people are harm. But we will have to be careful as we don't know what his monster is capable of and what powers Zeltrax has from the tree's sap. Understand?" ask Tommy looking Conner

"Understood Dr. O . we will be careful and watch each others backs." replied Conner

"Good to hear. Now let's do it you guys." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Ishizu brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast. Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform. We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew as they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

With that there was a bright flash of light that filled the Dino Lair. When the lighted Tommy and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Tommy and the others then touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Elsa with angry eyes as she told him what had happen to the tree and that Zeltrax was now back.

"Let me get this straight Elsa. Not only is Zeltrax still alive. But you let him steal my serum to." said Mesogog angry

"I didn't exactly let Zeltrax steal your serum lord Mesogog. I did put up a good fight." said Elsa

"Not good enough from the looks of things." said Mesogog angry

"So what the spring is still there my lord. So why don't we just go to the spring and scoop up some of the water?" ask Elsa

"You fool you don't understand. The flow of the ecosystem has been broken and the spring is useless to me. I need that tree no matter what." replied Mesogog

"So what do you want me to do about it my lord? Since Zeltrax turn the tree into a monster." ask Elsa looking at Mesogog

"I want you to do nothing as you have failed to stop Zeltrax in the first place. But I want you my dear White Ranger to go after Zeltrax and the tree and bring the tree back in one piece. Understand?" replied Mesogog looking at the White Ranger

"Crystal clear my lord. I will not fail you." said the White Ranger bowing

"See that you don't or else you will suffer my wrath." said Mesogog in a angry voice

With that the White Ranger left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside. Zeltrax and Deadwood were attacking the city and blasting anyone and anything that got in there way as the people of Reefside ran for their lives.

"That's right you human fools. Run away as fast you can. Because there is nothing you can do to stop me and my master from destroying this city and the rangers." said Deadwood laughing

"That is right my dear Deadwood. And knowing Tommy Oliver and his rangers. It will not be long until they show up to stop the two of us. And when that happens that is when we will destroy all of them and I can finally have my revenge on Tommy Oliver for what he did to me." said Zeltrax

With that the two of them went back to attacking the city. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a black and red beam of energy came and hit both Zeltrax and Deadwood in the chest sending the two fo them to the ground hard on their backs. Zeltrax and Deadwood quickly got back to their feet as they look up to see Tommy and the others standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at the two of them.

"Well it's about time you rangers showed up. Me and my monster have being waiting for you all to show up especially you Tommy Oliver as I still want to destroy you myself." said Zeltrax

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Zeltrax. As we have you and your monster outnumber. So how about you do us both a favor and give up before we have to destroy you and your monster. As it is still not to late to turn back Smitty." said Tommy

"I don't think so Tommy Oliver. As my desire to get my revenge on you is all that has kept me going after all this time. And I am not about to surrender to anyone especially to you." said Zeltrax

"So that is the way you want to do it Zeltrax. Then fine with us. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's take these two freaks down for good." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Jason charge at Zeltrax as Sakura and the others charge at Deadwood head on. Sakura, Kyuubi, and Kushina tired to slash Deadwood across the chest with their weapons. Only for Deadwood to block their attack with his hands as he fired two laser beams from his eyes sending the three female rangers to the ground hard. Deadwood then look up to see Carter, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Zack, Trini, and Ishizu coming at him with their weapons drawn. Deadwood quickly fired two balls of from his hands hitting the five of them in the chest and sending them flying into the side of a building and to the ground. Deadwood then turn to see Eric , Leo, Dominick, Ryan, Adam, and Alyssa coming at him with their weapons as they jump into the air and slash Deadwood across the chest making sparks appear on his body as he stumble backwards from their attack. Deadwood quickly recovered as he quickly unleash a few bolts of lighting from his hands that hit the five hero's in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Deadwood then turn his attention to Drew and Kit who were in front him as both of them took out a card from their Advent Decks and inserted it into their holders as both of them said " Final Vent" as they both launch their final attacks at Deadwood that hit him in the chest and created sparks all over his body as he was covered by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Kit and Drew were shock to see that Deadwood was still standing and didn't look injured at all.

"If that is the best you two got. Then I am sorry to say that it wasn't good enough to beat me. Now let me show you my true power." said Deadwood laughing

With that Deadwood fired a giant ball of energy that hit both Kit and Drew and sent the two of them to the ground hard on their backs as Deadwood stood in front of them with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Tommy and Jason were fighting Zeltrax as hard as they could. As Tommy and Jason tried to slash Zeltrax across the chest with their weapons. Only for Zeltrax to block their attack with his sword as he fired two laser beams from his eyes making Tommy and Jason stumble backwards a couple of feet.

"Is that the best you two got. I thought you were going to destroy me." said Zeltrax laughing

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Zeltrax. As this fight is far from over. Dragon Shield." said Jason as the Dragon Shield appeared on him

With that Jason took out the Dragon Dagger in his right hand and and the Power Sword in his left hand as he and Tommy charge at Zeltrax again with their weapons ready to deliver the final. Zeltrax quickly reacted by fired a huge black ball of energy from his sword at Tommy and Jason that hit the two of them in the chest and sent them flying into the air as they landed to the ground right next to Conner and the others. Tommy and the others look up to see Zeltrax and Deadwood walking over to them.

"I can't believe this you guys. We threw everything we had those two freaks and we couldn't even put a scratch on them." said Conner angry

"I know what you mean Conner. But we can't give up as the people of Reefside are depending on us. There has to be a way to defeat Zeltrax and his monster for good." said Sakura

"Oh I think not Zeo Ranger. As thanks to the tree sap I am unstoppable as is my monster. Now that I explain that to you. I think it's time that me and my monster destroy you for good. But don't worry this will not hurt very much I promise you that." said Zeltrax laughing

With that Zeltrax and Deadwood prepared to finish Tommy and the others off with a giant ball of black energy. When suddenly from out of nowhere a green and orange blur appeared out of thin air and hit both Zeltrax and Deadwood in the chest sending the two monster to the ground hard on their backs. When Tommy and the others look up they saw the Green and Orange Dino Thunder Rangers standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at Zeltrax and Deadwood.

"Are you guys okay?" ask the Green Ranger looking at Tommy

"Yeah we are just fine thanks to you two. But who are you two and where did you come from?" replied Tommy

"We will explain everything when we get back to your base. But right now there are two freaks that me and my partner have to take care of. Right Partner?" said the Orange Ranger looking at the Green Ranger

"You got that right Partner. " said the Green Ranger

With that the two ranger look at Zeltrax and Deadwood and saw that the two bad guys were now back on their feet and look very angry.

"Alright who the hell is the one that sent me and my monster to the ground?" demanded Zeltrax angry

"That would be me and my partner here Zeltrax. So how about you do us are favor and just give up as you and your monster don't stand a chance against the two of us."replied the Green Ranger

"I don't think so Green Ranger. As I have come to far in order to get my revenge against Tommy Oliver and his team. And no one will stand in my way not even two new rangers." said Zeltrax angry

"Fine with us. Just don't say we didn't warn you Zeltrax. You ready to take these two freaks down partner?" ask the Orange Ranger

"You bet I am partner. You take care of Zeltrax well I take care of his monster." replied The Green Ranger

"You got it. Now let's show these two freaks who they are messing with." said the Orange Ranger

With that the Green and Orange Ranger charge at Zeltrax and Deadwood head on. The Orange Ranger tried to hit Zeltrax across the chest with his gold ninja sword. Only for Zeltrax to block the attack with his sword as Zeltrax look at the Orange Ranger.

"Tell me Orange Ranger. Who are you and why is it you seem so familiar to me?" ask Zeltrax curious

"The answer is very simple Zeltrax. My name happens to be Terrence Smith your human form." replied the Orange Ranger

"That is impossible. You can't be Terrence Smith as I use to be him. Your lying ranger." said Zeltrax shock

"Oh believe me Zeltrax it's possible alright. Thanks to the explosion of your flying fortress. You see when your Flying Fortress exploded. The energy it unleash split me and you apart into good and evil. I am the real Terrence Smith who only reason for living was to help mankind no matter what. And you Zeltrax are all the anger and hate I had for Tommy Oliver when he got the job with Anton Mercer that I wanted. But now that I am separated from you. I no longer have that anger and hate for Tommy anymore as I know that he earn that job with Anton Mercer fair and square. So when my partner the Green Dino Thunder Ranger found me in the wreckage of the fortress and ask me to become the Orange Ranger to fight against Mesogog. I took it so I could atone for all the things I did as you. And I plan on destroying you to prove to myself that I am no longer have evil inside of me." replied Smitty

"If what you saying is true Ranger. Then I will destroy you myself as there can be only one of us and I don't plan on letting you destroy me." said Zeltrax angry

"Fine with me Zeltrax. But you will lose this fight." said Smitty

With that Smitty deliver a kick to Zeltrax's chest sending the cyborg backwards a couple of feet. Smitty then took out his ThunderMax Blaster and transform it into sword mode and then charge at Zeltrax and slash him across the chest with both of his weapons making sparks appear on Zeltrax's body and sending him into the side of a building. Meanwhile the Green Ranger was fighting Deadwood who was fired two laser beams from his eyes at the Green Ranger. Only for the Green Ranger to roll out of the way in time. The Green Ranger then took the Magna Defenders sword and Sheath off his back and transform the sword and sheath into a shotgun and pointed at Deadwood and fired a couple of green orbs of energy that hit Deadwood on the chest sending the monster to the ground hard on his back.

"I think it's time I end this fight for good. V.R. Laser Saber Power up." said the Green Ranger as the Laser Saber appeared in his right hand

The Green Ranger look up to see Deadwood getting back to his feet.

"It's Time to say good bye freak. Laser Lance Commend now." said the Green Ranger

With that another blade came out of the bottom of the Laser Saber and both blades glowed blue as the Green Ranger charge Deadwood head on. Deadwood quickly fired a couple of lighting bolts from his hands at the Green Ranger. Only for the Green Ranger to avoided them by jumping into the air as he landed in front of Deadwood and stab one of the glowing blue blades into the monster and sending Deadwood stumbling back a couple of feet. The Green Ranger then quickly took the Laser Lance as slash Deadwood a couple of times across the chest and making Deadwood fall to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sigh of Deadwood anywhere. Meanwhile Smitty had mange to slash Zeltrax across the chest with his ninja sword and sent the cyborg to the ground next to where Deadwood had being destroyed. Zeltrax quickly got back to his feet to see Smitty and the Green Ranger standing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Give it up Zeltrax. You have no chance of defeating the two of us by yourself. So how about you just give up before we destroy you." said the Green Ranger

"I don't think so ranger. As I still have one more trick up my sleeve and it includes the remains of my monster." said Zeltrax as he pick up what was left of his monster in his hands

All of a sudden Zeltrax fired two laser beams from his eyes at the two ranger making a cloud of smoke appear in front of them. When the smoke cleared Smitty and the Green Ranger saw that Zeltrax was no longer around along with the remains of Deadwood as well. Smitty and the Green Ranger then look up to see Tommy and the others running over to them.

"Are you two alright?" ask Kira

"Yeah were just fine. But it's to bad Zeltrax got away. But I have the feeling that we haven't seen the last of him for good." replied Smitty

"Well that doesn't matter. As if it wasn't for you two showing up when you did. We would be alive right now. Speaking of which who are you two?" ask Kit

"Well for that I think it would be better if we tell you all back at your base. If you don't mind." replied Smitty

"That's fine with us. As you two did save our butts. But we expect you two to tell us everything when we got back to the Dino Lair. As I have the feeling I think I know who you might be Green Ranger. As there is only one person who has access to that weapon you use to destroy Zeltrax's monster. And he is suppose to be with a friend of mine." said Ryan looking at the Green Ranger

"You have our promise that we will tell you everything about us and answer any question you may have for us. When we get to your base." said the Green Ranger looking at Ryan

With that all of them touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into different color beams of light. Meanwhile in the back of the school at the spot where the tree once stood. Krista had come back to the spot where the tree was as she learn from the news that Zeltrax had turn the tree into some sort of monster.

"I can't believe that the tree is gone." said Krista with tears in her eyes

"Gone but not forgotten." said Zeltrax has he appeared behind Krista

"Zeltrax where are you doing here? Haven't you cause enough damage already." ask Krista looking at Zeltrax

"Not yet. As I still have one more trick up my sleeve to destroy the rangers. Now get out of my way human fool." replied Zeltrax

With that Zeltrax shoved Krista out of his way as he walk over to the spring where the tree once stood and threw in the remains of Deadwood into it. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of purple light . When the light faded standing over Zeltrax was Deadwood now the size of a meagzord.

"Yes now that mt monster had grown he will attack the city and lure the rangers out of hidig and destroy them. And as for you my dear. You will come with me as you can be my insurance in case my monster fails to destroy the rangers." said Zeltrax looking at Krista

Zeltrax then grab Krista by her wrist as the two of them disappeared into a red invisportal leaving Deadwood alone to attack the city. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tommy and the other ranger to come back from their fight against Zeltrax and Deadwood. When suddenly there was a bright flash of light as Tommy and the others teleported into the lair and took off their helmets.

"Tommy you and the others are alright." said Hinata as she give Tommy a hug

"Of course we are alright Hinata. Thanks to our new friends here. If it wasn't for them defeating Zeltrax and his monster. I hate to think what would have happen to us." said Tommy looking at Smitty and the Green Ranger

"Well then I guess we owe you two our thanks for saving Tommy and the others. But who are you two exactly?" ask Tsunade looking at Smitty and the Green Ranger

"Well we did say that we would tell you all who we are and answer any question you may have. And I think now would be a good time as any to reveal our identities to you all." replied the Green Ranger

With that the Green Ranger and Smitty took off to their helmets to reveal the faces of J.B. Reese and Terrence Smith.

"I don't believe. J.B. Your a Power Ranger now? But can that be possible?" ask Ryan shock

"Believe me Ryan when I am say I am a Power Ranger now. But to answer you question how me and my friend here became rangers in the first place. It is because of the fact that about six years ago when I was on a trip in Sliver Hills helping a friend on mine with digging up a old Indian burial site. I came across across two gems that were giving off a huge amount of power and by running a carbon dating test. I found out they were exactly 65 million years old and knowing the fact Tommy here came across similar gems like the ones I found at that time. I concluded that the two gems I found were somehow contacted to the morphing grid. So I decided to try and create two morphers of my own using the technology of my old virtualizer and combining it with ranger technology and the power of the two Dino Gems as Tommy and the others called them. To create two new ranger powers more powerful the any before. " replied J.B.

"That would explain a whole lot of what you being working on in secret all these years J.B. And because of the fact that your a ranger now that means the Green Dino Gem must have bonded with you right?" ask Drew curious

"That would be correct Drew and when I heard about Mesogog attacking Reefside I took both morphers and came to Reefside in case you guys need help fighting him. But the only reason me and my partner dceided not to help you after all this time. Was because of the fact that we both knew you guys could handle Mesogog by yourselves until you today since Zeltrax is back more powerful then ever before. We both decided to come out of hiding and reveal ourselves to you all as you need the extra help." replied J.B.

"That would explain a lot J.B. But the question still remains who is your partner here as have the feeling that we met somewhere before and not to long ago?" ask Kt looking at Smitty

"I can answer that one for you Kit. As I know this person standing in front of us. His none other then Terrence Smith also know as Smitty." replied Tommy looking at Smitty

"But that is impossible Dr. O. Zeltrax use to be Terrence Smith. So how can Zeltrax and him be at two places at once and why would he even help us fight Zeltrax and his monster in the first place. Since what you told us of him he wanted revenge on you for Anton Mercer picking you for the job he wanted in the first place?" ask Kira confuse

"I know Kira. Which is why I want to know how Smitty and Zeltrax can be two separate beings when they are one and the same person. So Smitty care to tell us how you and Zeltrax are no longer one being and how you ended up a ranger and decided to help us out. When it was clear when you were Zeltrax you wanted to destroy me for ruining your life." said Tommy looking at Smitty

"Well I guess I should explain to you all how come me and Zeltrax are no longer one being but two separate beings now. You see when Zeltrax's Flying Fortress was destroyed by Tommy. The explosion it created unleash a huge amount of energy that in turn separated it me and Zeltrax into two separate beings one good and one evil. I happen to represent everything that was good about myself as before I ended up becoming Zeltrax. All I wanted to do was help mankind no matter the cost and Zeltrax represents the evil that was within as he has all the hate and anger I had at Tommy when Anton Mercer choose him over me to help with hi research on Dinosaur DNA. And to answer you question on how I am a ranger now. You can thank J.B. Here for that as he found me within the ruins of Zeltrax's Flying Fortress and took care of me until I gotten better and back on me feet. When J.B. Found out who I was and what happen in the explosion. He offer me the chance to help fight Mesogog by bonding with Orange Dino Gem and becoming the Orange Dino Thunder Ranger. So of course I accepted his offer as I longer felt the anger and hate I had towards Tommy after all these years and I wanted to atone for what I did as Zeltrax by helping you guys fight Mesogog until the end and bring him and Zeltrax down for good. I know you guys must feel anger towards me for what I did when me and Zeltrax were still one being. But I promise you all that I am no longer evil and I just want to have the chance to prove myself to all of you by helping you defeat Mesogog and Zeltrax to the end." replied Smitty

"We understand Smitty that you just want to atone for all the things you did as Zeltrax and want to helps us bring down Mesogog and Zeltrax for good . And I know what it's like to be evil as I have being through the same thing before as Rita's evil Green Ranger until my friends free me and ask me join the team. And I believe everyone deserves a second chance even someone like you Smitty as you seem very sorry for what you did as Zeltrax. So what I am trying to say Smitty that me and the others will be glad to have you and J.B. Join the team as we need all the help fighting Mesogog and Zeltrax more then ever." said Tommy as he offer his hand to Smitty

"Thanks for saying that Tommy as it means a lot tome. And you have my promise that I will do whatever it takes to help you and the other bring down Mesogog for good no matter what." said Smitty shaking Tommy's hand

All of a sudden the alarms alerting Tommy and the others of a monster attacking the city. Hayley quickly type a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen in front of her showed Deadwood now grown attacking downtown Reefside.

"Looks like Zeltrax decided to make his monster grow to attack Reefside." said Ethan

"Well I say that we go after that freak and destroy it once and for all and then take down Zeltrax for good." said Conner

"That might sound like a good idea Conner. Except for one thing ." said Hayley

"And what would that be Hayley?" Conner afraid of the answer

"Well it's Zeltrax. He is in the rock quarry outside the city and what worse is he got a prisoner with him." replied Hayley

With that Hayley type a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen showed Zeltrax in the rock quarry as he was dragging Krista by her wrist.

"I don't believe this. Zeltrax got Krista. Man that is just low taking a girl I like hostage. When I get my hands on him. I am going to tear him apart piece by piece." said Conner angry

"I am afraid that have bigger problems then worrying Zeltrax right now Conner. We first have to deal with Zeltrax's monster one more time. Once we destroy it for good. Then we can go after Zeltrax and rescue Krista." said Tommy

"I don't think so Dr. O. As by then Zeltrax might destroy her by the time we get to them. Besides I think the old saying dived and conquer will work. You and the others can go after Zeltrax's monster and destroy it for god. While I go after Zeltrax by myself and rescue Krista." said Conner

"I don't think that is such a good idea Conner. Zeltrax is more powerful then ever before thanks to the tree's sap. And it will take all of us fighting him to rescue Krista unharmed. " said Jason

"I have to disagree with you Jason. But if we do that. Then we might not rescue Krista in time as Zeltrax might decided she is worthless to him and destroy her. And that is something that I can't let happen. Besides if we go with my plan. We can be at two places at once." said Conner

"Conner's right. We can't all go after Zeltrax's monster together as we might not make it in time to save Krista from Zeltrax. So I say we let Conner face Zeltrax by himself. At least this way it Conner can least kept Zeltrax busy enough until we arrive to help him." said Smitty

"I hate to agree with you Smitty. But you do have a point. We can be at two places at once . Okay Conner you can go after Zeltrax by yourself and try to save Krista in time while the rest of us deal with Zeltrax's monster once and for all. But promise me you will be careful as we don't know what Zeltrax might do." said Tommy looking at Conner

"Of course I will be careful Dr. O. You have my word." said Conner looking at Tommy

"Good to hear Conner. Now that we got that settled. Let's finish Zeltrax and his monster off for good. Back to action." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others put their helmets back on as they disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside. Deadwood was attacking the city by blasting everything in his sight. When suddenly Deadwood saw different beams of light landed in front of him on the ground as Tommy and the others appeared before him.

"Alright you guys let's call on the zords and finish this freak off for good once and for all." said Tommy

"You got it Tommy. Besides me and Smitty have being waiting to use the zords I built in battle and now I think now is a good time as any to use them." said J.B

"Alright then let's do it you guys. Brachiozord power up." said Tommy into his morpher

"Zord Attack vehicles online." said J.B.

All of a sudden the Brachiozord appeared in the streets of Reefside as it open it's doors and release the three dinozords from it. And Ethan and Kira jump into them as they combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. As the others called on their zords and jump into the zords cockpit as the three zord attack vehicles appear and J.B. And Smitty jump into them and combine the three zords into the High Octane Megazord. The Megazords then stood in front of Deadwood ready to fight.

"Alright you freak we have you outnumber. So how about you just do us all a favor and give up before we have to destroy you." said Minato

"I don't think so rangers. If I have anything to say about it." said the White Rangers voice

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of white light that appeared next to Deaddwood. When the light faded standing in next to Deadwood was the White Ranger in the Dino Stegozord ready to fight.

"White Ranger. I should have know Mesogog would send you to fight us and get his hands on the tree." said Sakura

"You would be correct on that one Zeo Ranger. I only came here to receive the tree for lord Mesogog. But since you are here as well. I think I will help Zeltrax's monster destroy you once and for all. And once that happens I will take the tree here and your Dino Gems back to lord Mesogog as he will rewarded my greatly for destroying all of you." said the White Ranger laughing

"That is not going to happen as long as we are here to stop you freak." said Kira

"Fine with me Yellow Ranger. But I must warn you all that you have on chance against the two of us." said the White Ranger

"We will see about that you White Ranger wannabe. Alright you guys let's take these two creeps down for good." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge Deadwood and the White Ranger head on. Meanwhile in the rock quarry outside of Reefside. Zeltrax was dragging Krista by her wrist as he was hoping that Tommy and the others would show up so he could destroy all of them for good. All of a sudden Zeltrax saw a beam f red light appear in front of him and Krista to reveal Conner ready to fight.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't the Red Ranger come to save the girl. Where are the others Red Ranger as I was hoping the Black Ranger would show up to face me?" ask Zeltrax looking at Conner

"The others are busy fighting your monster Zeltrax. So it is just me and you. So how about you let Krista go and we can settled this fight one and one." replied Conner angry

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As this girl is my insurance that if my monster fails me. I will still win as you can't risk fighting me without hurting her. Besides you don't have the power to take me on by yourself." said Zeltrax

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Zeltrax. I can take you on by myself. No matter how powerful you are. So just let Krista go or you will be one sorry cyborg." said Conner pointing the Tyranno Staff at Zeltrax

"I think not Red Ranger. If you want the girl so badly. Then come and get her." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax let go of Krista as he took out his sword and pointed it at her and fired a black beam of light at her and engulf her in black light. When the light faded Krista was now in some kind of black force field trapping her.

"You low life freak. You don't know how to pay fair." said Conner angry

"Your correct about that Red Ranger. But who you want to free her. Then you have to defeat me in battle." said Zeltrax laughing

"Fine with me Zeltrax. And when I am done with you there will be nothing left of you to send to the scrap yard." said Conner

With that Conner and Zeltrax charge each other with their weapons as Krista watch from within the force field. Meanwhile Tommy and the others were having a hard time fighting Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord. When all of a sudden both Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord fired laser beams from their eyes. That hit the rangers zords in the chest and sent them to the ground hard on their backs. Tommy and the others quickly look up to see Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord coming over to them.

"I don't believe this you guys. We threw everything we had at those two freaks. And we didn't even put a scratch on them." said Ishizu angry

"I know what you mean Ishizu. But we can't give up yet. There has to be a way for us to defeat those two creeps." said Sakura

"I might know of a way that we can take both these freaks down for good." said J.B.

"And what would that be J.B. ?" ask Ethan curious

"Well you guys have access to Titanus the Carrierzord and Tor the Shuttlezord right?" ask J.B.

"Yeah we do J.B. . But how is that going to help us out with defeating these two freaks?" replied Eric

"Very simple Eric. If we called on both Titanus and Tor and have them combine with the others zords to form the Drgaon Ultrazord and the Thunder Ultrazord. Then I believe the combined power of both Ultrazords would be enough to get rid of these two freaks once and for all." replied J.B.

"Your right J.B. . If we use both Ultrazords and combine their firepower into a huge beam of energy. Then we should be able to take out both of those creeps for good. " said Tommy

"Alright then let's do it you guys. I called on the power of Titnaus the Carrierzord and Tor the Shuttlezord." said Jason

At that moment Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord were now standing over the fallen Megazords. Ready to finish them off with two giant balls of energy. When all of a sudden four laser beams came out of nowhere and hit both Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord in the chest. Sending the two of them stumbling backwards a couple of feet. Deadwood and the White Ranger quickly look in the direction of where the laser beams came from and saw Titanus and Tor standing next to the fallen zords.

" Alright let's do it you guys. Dragon Ultrazord and Thunder Ultrazord power up." said Jason

With that the Dragonzord in Battlezord leap into the air as it landed in the middle of Titanus to create the Dragon Ultrazord. While the Mega Tigerzord separated into the Tigerzord and the Thunder Assault team and combine with Tor and the Red Dragon Thunderzord to create the Thunder Ultrazord. The two Ultrazords then stood in front of Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord ready to fight.

" Alright Dragon Ultrazord and Thunder Ultrazord weapons lock on and fire." said Jason

With that the two Utlrazords then charge Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord head on and fired their weapons at the two of them as a huge beam of enegrgy came out of the two Ultrazords and hit both Deadwood and the Dino Stegozord in the chest sending the two of them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Deadwood. But Jason and the others saw that the Dino Stegozord was still standing but was badly damage.

"You fools. How dare you damage my zord and destroy my master's tree. I should destroy you all for what you done. But fortunately for you. My zord is to badly damage to fight. But I promise you all this. I will destroy you all one way or another as I will also destroy that fool Zeltrax. But until then farewell and good bye rangers. Until the next time." said the White Ranger angry

With that the Dino Stegozord disappeared into sparks of gold light leaving Tommy and the others alone.

"Looks like we sent the White Ranger running you guys." said Sakura

"It looks that way Sakura. Now that we taken care on this problem. I think we should head over to Conner and help him with Zeltrax. As he may need our help fighting Zeltrax." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others disappeared into different beams of color light as the zords went back to their hiding places. Meanwhile in the rock quarry. Conner and Zeltrax were fighting against one another with neither one giving the other advantage . Conner tried to slash Zeltrax across the chest only for Zeltrax to block Conner's attack with his sword. Zeltrax then fired two laser beams from his eyes that hit Conner in the chest and sent him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on his back. Conner then look up to see Zeltrax standing in front of him.

"I thought you were going to destroy me Red Ranger like you told me you would. But so far you have failed to even put a scratch on me. Face it Red Ranger your no match for me as I am to powerful for you now even with your Triassic Powers. So how about you just give up and I promise you I will make your death fast and painless." said Zeltrax laughing

"Not on your life Zeltrax. As long as I am still breathing I will never give up to anyone not even to you. And I swear I will defeat you one way or another and free Krista from you at the same time." said Conner

"I think not Red Ranger. As you can't even touch me with the power I process. And when I destroy you for good then I will take great pleasure in making your female friend here die in great pain. That I can promise you that." said Zeltrax

"I don't think so Zeltrax. As if you even lay one hand on Krista then you will pay big time for it." said Conner angry

"Is that so Red Ranger. How do you plan on beating me when I have all the power. Face it without your friends to give you their Dino Powers to turn you into the Triassic Ranger. You have nothing. Your just a weak little fool that can't even help save the girl you like." said Zeltrax

"I might not have the power you have Zeltrax. But I have one thing that you don't and that is the power that comes from within me to make anything happen and I will defeat you one way or another. All I have to do is believe in myself and I can do anything Conner as he got to his feet and look at Zeltrax angry as he thought about saving Krista from Zeltrax

All of a sudden to the surprise of Zeltrax . Conner was suddenly covered in a gold light as he though about nothing else but saving Krista and defeating Zeltrax no matter what as he first transform into Super Dino Mode and then into the Triassic Ranger. When the light faded Conner was now standing in front of Zeltrax in Triassic ranger form.

"I can feel the power flowing through me. It's time to move this battle to the next level. Battlizer engage ." said Conner as his morpher transform into a new red morpher with the picture of the Mezodon Megazord

All of a sudden Conner was covered in a gold flame light that engulf him completely as red armor appeared all over his body as did a Dinosaur tail and head appeared on both his hands. When the light faded standing in front of Zeltrax was Conner in his Battlizer form.

"This is impossible. There's no way you can have so much power." said Zeltrax shock

"Oh you better believe it Zeltrax. Now just give up and let Krista go before I am force to destroy you for good." said Conner looking at Zeltrax

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As I don't care how much power you now have. I will still destroy you once and for all." said Zeltrax angry

"Suit yourself Zeltrax. But don't say I didn't warn you first." said Conner

With that Conner and Zeltrax charge at each other head on. Zeltrax tried to slash Conner across the chest with his sword. Only for Conner to block the attack with his hands. Conner then delivered a kick to Zeltrax's chest sending the cyborg stumbling backwards a couple of feet. Conner then jump into the air and delivered a punch to Zeltrax's chest as Zeltrax was still recovering from Conner's last attack and was sent to the ground hard on his back as Conner's attack contacted. Conner then look at Zeltrax who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Alright it's time to end this once and for all Zeltrax. Battlizer Cannons fire." said Conner

With that two cannons appeared on Conner's shoulders as he aim them at Zeltrax who was now on his feet and fired two red laser beams at Zeltrax at that hit Zeltrax in the chest and sent the cyborg to the ground hard on his back in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Zeltrax as Conner saw the force field around Krista disappear freeing her. Conner quickly ran over to Krista to see if she was alright.

"Hey miss are you alright?" ask Conner looking at Krista

"Yeah I am thanks to you Red Ranger. But how did you find out I was in danger?" replied Krista curious

"You can thank Conner McKnight miss. He saw Zeltrax grab you when he was walking to meet you to tell you how sorry he was for acting like a jerk. When he saw Zeltrax grab you. He ran for help and ran into me as I was on partol keeping a eye out for trouble. He told me that a girl he like had being grab by Zeltrax and ask me to go rescue you as he knew he couldn't save you from Zeltrax by himself. So that is how I found out you were in trouble. It's a good thing I came when I did as if I didn't show up when I did. Then you might not be here right now." said Conner lying

"You mean to tell me Conner McKnight sent you to rescue me?" ask Krista confuse

"Yes he did Miss. And If I were you. I would probably thank him for sending me to rescue you and give him another chance as he kinda of acted like a jerk before and wants to tell you how sorry he is for making fun of what you believe in." replied Conner

"I guess when you put it that ranger. I probably should go talk to him and give him another chance the next time I see him. Thanks again for rescuing me ranger." said Krista

With that Krista took off leaving Conner alone. Once Krista was gone Conner look up to see Tommy and the others running over to him.

"Dr. O you and the others are alright." said Conner looking at Tommy

"Yeah were all fine Conner. Zeltrax's monster didn't give us much trouble. I see you made out alright out alright with Zeltrax from the ways things look." said Tommy

"Yeah I am alright Dr. O . Thanks to the fact my unlock a whole new level of power." said Conner looking at his Battlizer form

" I should say so Conner. Your new form looks assume and unstoppable." said Ethan in amazment

"Yeah it is and what else is good is the fact we don't have to worry about Zeltrax anymore." said Conner

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Red Ranger." said Zeltrax's voice

With that Conner and the others look up to see Zeltrax standing in front of them still alive but badly injured.

"I don't believe this. You survive Conner's attack." said Kira

"Yes I did. But not without injuries. I give you credit Red Ranger. You have proven to be more of a challenge then before. But I will give you this word of warning. My defeat here today is nothing more then a set back. The next time we meet in battle. The outcome will be very different. That I promise you all. Until then Farewell and enjoy whattime you have left on this earth as it will be your last." said Zeltrax angry

With that Zeltrax disappeared through a red invisiportal leaving Conner and the others alone in the rock quarry. Once Zeltrax was gone Tommy and the others decided to head back to the Dino Lair and regroup and come up with a plan on how to deal with Zeltrax and Mesogog once and for all. With that they disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was looking at Elsa and the White Ranger with very angry eyes.

"Let me get this straight you two fools. You not only let Zeltrax escape with my tree. But you allow the rangers to destroy it for good as well." said Mesogog angry

"I am afraid we did my lord. We are very sorry we let the rangers destroy the tree and allow Zeltrax to escape as well. But we promise you the next time we will destroy both Zeltrax and the rangers once and for all no matter what." said Elsa nervous

"Unfortunately for the both of you. It will not make much difference as my tree is no longer around anymore thanks to Tommy Oliver and his rangers. But fortunately I still have a sue for the both of you and right now I am not in much opf a mose to punish the two of you at this moment. But I would suggest right now you both leave me before I change my mind." said Mesogog angry

"Of course my lord. We will leave you alone for now." said the White Ranger bowing

With that Elsa and the White Ranger left the lab before Mesogog change his mind about punishing the two of them. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were now resting from their battle with Zeltrax and Deadwood as Hayley was going over the repair status of the zords.

"Man I can't believe Zeltrax is still alive and well. But at least we stop him from using the power of the tree for himself." said Trent

"Yes we are very lucky. To bad it had to be at the cost of Krista happiness. I mean the tree was very important to her and thanks to Zeltrax it's gone for good." said Conner

"You might be right about that Conner. But at least we stop Zeltrax in his tracks and smade him retreat thanks to your Battlizer." said Sakura

"Your right about that Miss H. Thanks to Conner's Battlizer he sent Zeltrax packing big time. But do you think we seen the last of Zeltrax for good this time?" ask Kira

"Unfortunately Kira. I think we haven't seen the last of Zeltrax for good. As long as he is still out there. We have to search for him and stop him for good. As Mesogog will be searching for him as well." replied Tommy

"Tommy's got a point Kira. I can image Mesogog must be furious at the fact that Zeltrax is still alive and not working for him anymore. He will probably do whatever it takes to find Zeltrax and destroy him for good." said Hayley

"So if that is the case. What do we do about it?" ask Ino curious

"Well Ino. Right now there isn't much any of us can do right now. Except train as hard as we can and wait for Mesogog and Zeltrax to make their move and be prepared for it." replied Tommy

"Your right about that one Tommy. Besides you four should head home right now and get some rest well the rest of us try to come up with a plan on how to deal with Mesogog and Zeltrax and try to figure out what they are planning next." said Sakura

"That's fine with us Miss H. Besides we all need some rest after today and we still have school tomorrow. So we will see you and Dr. O at school tomorrow right?" ask Conner

"You better believe it Conner. Now you four go home and get some rest as you all deserve it after today." replied Tommy look at Conner

With that Conner,Ethan, Trent, and Kira left the Dino Lair to go home and get some rest leaving Tommy and the others in the Dino Lair to come up with a plan on how to deal with Mesogog and Zeltrax plans whatever they were.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the appearance of the Orange and Green Dino Thunder Rangers and the fact they are J.B. And Smitty Also what did you think about the appearance of Conner's Battlizer and the battle between him and Zeltrax. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story . Thanks and still tune for the next chapter when Mesogog attacks the Hidden Leaf Village.


	19. Chapter 19 Reutrn to The Leaf Village

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Mesogog's island fortress. Elsa and the White Ranger were walking down the hallway towards Mesogog's lab.

"So Elsa do you have any idea why lord Mesogog wants with us in his lab? As it sounded important to me." ask the White Ranger curious

"I don't exactly know what lord Mesogog's wants with the two of us. But something tells me it is very important as he has being kinda of restless as of late with our failures to destroy Tommy Oliver and his team and get our hands on their Dino Gems for him. All I know is that we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer or else he may take his anger out on us again. And I for one don't want that to happen to me." replied Elsa in a nervous voice

With that the two continued on their way to the lab . After another minute of walking Elsa and the White Ranger stop at the door to the lab as it open up in front of them and they enter it. When the two of them got inside of the lab they saw Mesogog sitting at his throne looking at the two of them with a impatient look on his face.

"You two re late. Care to tell me why you made me wait for the two of you before I punish the both of you for making me wait?" ask Mesogog angry

"Were very sorry lord Mesogog that we came late. But we wondering what was the reason you sent for the two of us as the way it sounded it seem very important . But we don't have any excuse to make you wait for the two of us like we did. And we will accept any punishment you see fit for us." replied Elsa bowing

"Fortunately for the two of you I can excuse your behavior this time as you both didn't know the reason I called you both here to the lab with out telling you why. But since you are both here right now. I think I should tell you both the reason I called the two of you here in the first place. " said Mesogog

"And what would that be I can ask my lord?" ask the White Ranger curious

"Well White Ranger. The answer is very simple. You see after many fail attempts to rid myself of that cursed Anton Mercer. I have finally come up with a potion that will allow me and Anton Mercer to separate from each other for good. But there is one small problem with my potion that makes it unable to work." replied Mesogog

"And what would that be lord Mesogog?" ask Elsa confuse

"Well Elsa. My potion is nearly complete except for one small object that I don't have here in the lab. For you see the missing component that I can only get from within the Elemental Countries from a special object from the Hidden Star Village that contains a very special meteorite that the ninja of that village call the star. Which I must have a piece of in order to make my potion work right or else my plan to separate myself from that cursed Anton Mercer will be for nothing. Which is why I am going there myself to get the piece of the star I need for my potion no matter what." replied Mesogog

"That sounds like a good plan my lord. But there is a small problem. Tommy Oliver and his rangers will most likely try to stop you from getting what you need as their computer will pick up any attack on the Elemental Countries." said Elsa

"You maybe right about that Elsa. But fortunately I have a plan that will keep Tommy Oliver and his team busy while I go after what I need for my potion ." said Mesogog smiling

"And what would that be my lord?" ask the White Ranger curious

"Well it is very simple White Ranger. You see I plan on having both of you attack the Hidden Leaf Village along with a monster and an entire army of Tyrannodornes and Triptoids to lure out Tommy Oliver and his rangers and keep them busy long enough well I go after the remaining piece of my potion." replied Mesogog smiling

"That sounds like a good plan lord Mesogog. But how do we even know Tommy Oliver and his rangers will even come to help the Hidden Leaf Village. As what we learn from Orochimaru and Kabuto. The Leaf Village hated Tommy Oliver when he was Naruto Uzumaki and the demon he had sealed within him . Until they drove him out of the Village for good . I mean I highly doubt Tommy Oliver will be so quick to save the very village that hated him before from our attack. For all we know he might just let us destroy the village and everyone within it just to get back at them for what they did to him." said Elsa

"Ah but you are forgetting Elsa. That Tommy Oliver is a Power Ranger and helps anyone in need. Which is why when you attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Tommy Oliver and his rangers will come to save it from you two. As Tommy Oliver will not let us destroy so many innocent lives even for what they did to him. It is not in his nature to let people suffer for what they did in the past no matter what. Which is why when you both attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Tommy Oliver and his rangers will come to their aid to stop the two of you in your tracks. Which is what I am expecting them to do. Is there any other questions?" ask Mesogog

"Not really lord Mesogog. Except what sort of monster will you create to help us fight the Rangers. While you go after the object you need for your potion?" replied the White Ranger looking at Mesogog

"Well White Ranger. The monster I will send with the two of you will be a very special and powerful monster that the rangers have never seen the likes of before. It should be more then powerful enough to take on Tommy Oliver and his rangers even with the two new rangers they added to the team." said Mesogog as he walk over to the DNA randomizer

With that Mesogog push the lever of the Dna Randomizer up as it started to come to life as smoke filled the glass tube next to it. After a few minutes the doors to the glass tube open as smoke filled the lab. When the smoke cleared. A monster step out of the tube that look like a ruby red dragon on two legs complete with claws hands.

"The names Ruby Dragon and I am at your commend lord Mesogog." said the monster bowing at Mesogog

"Ah yes you are even more perfect then I expected. With you helping Elsa and the White Ranger Tommy Oliver and his rangers will not stand a chance of winning. Now I want you to go with Elsa and the White Ranger and attack the Hidden Leaf Village at once. Do you understand?" ask Mesogog smiling

"Yes I do understand my lord. And I will do as you commend me to do. And you have my promise that the rangers will be gone for good as I will crush them with my bare hands." said Ruby Dragon bowing

"You have better Ruby Dragon or else I will destroy you myself if you fail to destroy the rangers for good. Now go with Elsa and the White Ranger and attack the Leaf Village at once." said Mesogog

With that Ruby Dragon, Elsa, and the White Ranger left the lab to carryout Mesogog's orders. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were busy relaxing and were trying hard to come up with a plan on how to deal with Mesogog and Zeltrax as Hayley and Professor Hart were keeping a eye out for any trouble.

"I still can't believe you guys that bot only do we have to deal with Mesogog . But we now have to also worry about what Zeltrax is planning since he is back and not working for Mesogog anymore." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. We were just lucky last time that we fought Zeltrax that you manghe to unlock your Battlizer form as I don't think we would have the power to send Zeltrax retreating. Not to mention we still don't know what Mesogog has plan for us." said Ethan

"You got that right Ethan. I ma just glad that we got Smitty and J.B. On the team now as we need all the help we can get with Mesogog and Zeltrax on the loose." said Kira

"I agree with you Kira. As me and J.B. Are glad as well to be on the team as we don't know what Mesogog or Zeltrax has plan for us in the future." said Smitty

"You got that right Smitty. We don't know what Mesogog or Zeltrax as plan. But something tells me they are both planning on something big if they hadn't made any move yet that we could pick up on." said J.B.

"Well I still will like to know how Zeltrax could still be alive after taking a direct hit from Conner's Battlizer Cannons at full power. I mean for what I seen of Conner's Battlizer form. It packs a hell of a lot of firepower that could even bring down the entire Akatsuki in one blow." said Tsunade

"That we don't know Tsunade. But if I had to take a guess. I say the reason might be from the power of the tree's sap that made him powerful enough to survive Conner's attack." said Kushina

"I agree with Kushina on this one. From what we know of the power of the tree's sap. It made Zeltrax more powerful then ever before. We should at least feel safe for now as Conner's attack mange to injure Zeltrax bad enough to make him retreat ." said Kyuubi

"You probably got a point there Kyuubi. But don't forget Mesogog wanted the tree to until we destroyed it. It is probably safe to say Mesogog will be looking for Zeltrax harder then we are to make Zeltrax pay for betraying him." said Carter

"Carter's right you guys. Mesogog will be looking for Zeltrax just like we are. Which is why we have to find Zeltrax first before Mesogog does." said Tommy

"I agree with Tommy. It is very important that we find Zeltrax first and destroy him for good before any innocent lives are lost." said Sakura

"We agree with the two of there. But the problem is that we don't even know where to look for Zeltrax as he could be hiding anywhere in or around Reefside." said Ino

"Ino's right. We don't even have a clue as to where to begin our search for Zeltrax. For all we know Zeltrax could be very far away from Reefside as to make sure neither us or Mesogog ever finds him before it is to late to stop whatever he has plan for us and the city." said Alyssa

"I agree with Alyssa. Finding Zeltrax will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Where would you guys even know where to begin your search for him?" ask Hinata

"Hinata's got that point . It will be very hard for you guys to look for Zeltrax when you don't even have a clue on where to look first." said Rin

"That maybe true Rin. But we have at least got to try as it could mean the difference between saving the earth or losing to Mesogog or Zeltrax. And that is something we can't let happen." said Eric

"Eric's right we have at least got to give it a shot. Even if it is a long one. " said Ishizu

"You may have a point there Ishizu. But from what we know of Zeltrax. He is not only evil and twisted. But sneaky and cunning as well like weasel . Finding him will be like being struck by a bolt of lighting." said Shizune

"That maybe true Shizune. But if we don't at least try to find where Zeltrax is hiding. Then Mesogog will and if that happens you can bet he will be after us next to get rid of us for good. Not to mention get his hands on the Dino Gems. Which is something I think we can't allow to happen." said Leo

"I agree with Leo. If we let Mesogog get his hands on Zeltrax. Then will be almost game over for us. As Mesogog will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Dino Gems and that is something we can't ever let happen no matter the cost." said Adam

"That maybe good and all Adam. But the fact still remains you all don't know what Mesogog has plan as he hasn't even tried to attack Reefside in the past two weeks and that is something that has me worried big time." said TenTen with a shiver

"TenTen's right you guys. Things have being to quiet around Reefside for the past two weeks. Except for the occasional monster attack and even then the monsters are to weak to give us much trouble. And that has me worried as well as to what Mesogog has plan for us." said Trini

"Trini's right. We don't know what Mesogog has plan. For all we know he maybe planning on making a monster that is even to powerful for us to handle." said Zack

"You may have a point there Zack. But don't forget that we are all hero's of earth. We took a oath when we got our powers to protect the earth and all the innocent people from harm from the likes of Mesogog and Zeltrax. " said Dominick

"Dominick's right you guys. We can't just give up just because things are looking tough for us now. We are all hero''s of earth and we can't let people like Mesogog and Zeltrax put us down no matter what." said Ryan

"You got that right Ryan. We can't just give up hope. No matter what happens to us from now on. We will continued working together as a team and that is something that will never change no matter what." said Drew

You got that right Drew. We will never give up until the very end. Even if we have to give up our lives to protect the earth from the forces of evil." said Kit

"Well that maybe good and all. But there is something that is still bugging me you guys and it has something to do with Anton Mercer." said Kira worried

"What do you mean Kira? What is it about Anton Mercer that makes you worry so much?" ask Minato looking at Kira

"Well Minato. It the fact Anton Mercer has being acting very strange as of late ever since he took over for Dr. O classes at school. It's like he is hiding a very big secret from everyone and it is something not good as he behaves very strange more then a lot of people. " replied Kira concern

"Now that you mention it Kira. I to have seen Anton Mercer acting very strangest whenever I use to run into him in the school hallways . It was like he seem to be hiding a very big secret from everyone like it would end it hurting someone. Trent Anton is your father. You must have seen him act strange before. Could you tell us what is wrong with him as it could help us figure out a way to help him and please don't lie to us as I seen you struggle on something that was on your mind. Like you know what is wrong with your father. " said Sakura looking at Trent concern

"I do know what is wrong with my father Miss H and why he has being acting so strange as of late. But I promise my father I wouldn't tell as he said he could handle it himself." said Trent

"You got to be kidding with us Trent. You know what is wrong with your father and it is something bad as I could tell your the look on your face. Were your friends Trent and we deserve to know what is wrong with you as we told one another that there would be no more secrets between any of us. So please tell us what is on your mond as we could try and help." said Kira looking at Trent with tears in her eyes

"Kira I wish I could tell you and the others what is on my mind. But I gave my dad my promise that I wouldn't tell anyone his secret as he said he could handle it himself. So I am asking all of you to please not make me say anything as I don't want to break the promise I made to my dad." said Trent looking at Tommy and the others

"Trent I know you must be feeling that you keeping the promise you made to your father is a big thing that you must kept it a secret it from all of us. But we are all your friends and we have a right to know what is wrong with Anton Mercer as we might be able to help him out of whatever trouble he gotten himself into. Besides sometimes promises have to be broking in order to help the people we love as I should know first hand. So please tell us what is wrong with your father as we could help him and you." said Tommy

"I wish I could tell you all Dr. O . But I am afraid if I did you all would hate me for the rest of my life and wouldn't want to be my friends anymore." said Trent sadly

"Trent you know that isn't true. Your our friend and fellow ranger and nothing will ever change that as you have proven to all of us to be real friend and teammate as you help us out so many times." said Jason

"Jason's right Trent. We are all your friends and nothing will ever change that no matter what. So please tell us what is wrong as we can help you and your father no matter what as we can forgive you for what you have to tell us as you have earn our respect more times then you know." said Conner

"I guess your right Conner. You all have proven to be great friends to me and I know I can trust you all with what I have to tell you. But you have to promise me that you will not think of me any different after what I am about to tell you." said Trent

"You have our promise Trent. We will not think of you any less as long as you are truthful to us." said Sakura looking at Trent

"I will hold you to that Miss H. If you must know what is wrong with my dad and the reason he has being acting strange all this time. It is because of the fact that he is none other then Mesogog himself." said Trent

"You got to be kidding us Trent. I mean you father is strange and all. But there is no way he is Mesogog himself. As he doesn't act as evil and as twisted as Mesogog does." said Ethan looking at Trent

"I wish I was kidding Ethan. But the truth is that my father is Mesogog. But not by choice. You see my father was experimenting with Dinosaur DNA that would help mankind. But he saw that his research was to dangerous to use on humans. So he use himself as a guinea pig to make sure it work right. But unfortunately something went horribly wrong and the serum he use on himself turn him into the person you know as Mesogog. I know what you guys must be thinking right now. But my father isn't really evil like Mesogog is. It just he and Mesogog are two separate being sharing the same body. And it was thanks to him that I I was able to break the evil coating of my Dino Gem and he was the one who told me to help you guys in your fight against Mesogog. He made me promise to kept the fact that he is Mesogog a secret from you all as he said he would find a way to rid himself of Mesogog once and for all. Which is why I kept the secret that he is Mesogog as I owe him my life." said Trent in sad voice

"Trent I know what you are feeling right now. As there is nothing stronger then the feeling to protect the ones you love the most from harm. But sometimes promises are meant to be broken and I think by you telling us about Anton being Mesogog you did the right thing by telling us. You have our word we will try and help save Anton Mercer from being turn into Mesogog for good. But for all we know there might be nothing any of us can do about saving Anton. So what I am about to ask you if worse come to worse and you had to chose between destroying Mesogog and saving the world or not destroy him and let him defeat all of us. Then which would you chose?" ask Tommy looking at Trent

"Well Dr. O I had to chose then I would chose to save the earth from Mesogog no matter what. Because if my dad loses to Mesogog then I will destroy him to save the earth from his evil once and for all as my dad would want me to do that for him." replied Trent

"Then I guess that means we can trust you Trent as a member of the team. But I think it would be best for all of us you stayed here with me and Tommy as now that we know your father is Mesogog. It is probably safe to say that your not safe anymore at your house as Anton Mercer could turn into Mesogog at anytime and capture you. And don't even think about saying no as your a friend and a fellow ranger and we watch out for each other no matter yet. Understand?" ask Sakura looking at Trent

"I understand Miss H. And thanks for your concern. But if I am staying here then I will have to go back to my house and pick up the things I need and more then likely I might wind up running into Mesogog or at least into a group of Tyrannodrones." replied Trent

"Well lucky for you Trent. You don't have to worry about that as me and Professor Hart then use the teleportion system to teleport the stuff you need from your room to here and not risk running into Mesogog or any of his goons." said Hayley

"Thanks Hayley that means a lot to me. I just wish there was a way I could repay all of you for your kindness." said Trent

"Don't mention it Trent. As you have proven time and again to us that your a true friend by helping us out of many tough spots before not to mention you told us the truth about who Mesogog really is. So you owe us nothing." said Conner looking at Trent

All of a sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting Tommy and the others to a monster attack.

"Looks like we don't have to wait long for Mesogog to send down a monster. The only problem is that he isn't attacking Reefside." said Hayley looking at Tommy and the others

"If Mesogog isn't attacking Reefside. Then where is he attacking ?" ask Conner confuse

"Well Conner. We can use the lair computer to try and locate where Mesogog is attacking. But it will take a minute as it will take that long for the computer to get a fix location on where Mesogog sent his monster to attack as it could be anywhere in the world for all we once. But we will find out very soon." replied Professor Hart

With that Hayley type a commend on the keyboard as the Dino Lair's computer started to scan the entire earth as it tried to locate where Mesogog sent down his monster. After five minutes the computer screen displayed the location of Mesogog's attack as Tommy and the others saw Hayley look at the screen with a look of shock on her face.

"Man this isn't good you guys." said Hayley looking at the results of the scan

"What is wrong Hayley? Did you find out where Mesogog is attacking?" ask Ethan looking at Hayley

"Yes I did Ethan. But I am afraid Tommy here isn't going to like where Mesogog decided to attack." replied Hayley looking at Ethan

"Why would Tommy not like where Mesogog is attacking as there will be innocent people who need our help?" ask Sakura afraid of the answer

"Well Sakura. According to the computer and the footage that I saw. Mesogog decided to launch a full scale attack on none other the the Hidden Leaf Village." said Hayley

"Why would Mesogog want to attack the Hidden Leaf Village for as there is nothing of use to him there?" ask Tsunade confuse

"Well I don't know why Mesogog would attack the Hidden Leaf Village. But if I had to guess it probably is to draw all of you out into the open as Mesogog probably knows Tommy past as Naruto from Orochimaru no doubt . And probably thinks that Tommy will not want to save the lives of the very people that drove him out of the village all those years ago. But that isn't the half of it. You see the monster that Mesogog sent down is not only the most powerful I seen yet. But he also sent down Elsa and the White Ranger along with a entire army of Tyrannodrones and Triptoids that from my scans have being change modified to have Chakra within them to make sure they can take on any of the ninja of the village and take them out no problem. From what I have sen if we decided to do nothing and help the Leaf Village out then there is a good change that Mesogog will wipe it and everyone off the face of the earth." replied Hayley in a sad voice

"Well I for one don't think we should stand here and do nothing as there are innocent people that need our help as they can't deal with someone as evil as Mesogog." said Conner

"I agree with Conner. We have to help them no matter what they may have done to Dr. O in the past. They don't deserve to be destroyed by Mesogog. I say we go and help them out as they need us." said Kira

"I agree with you Kira. But I know better then anyone here what the villagers use to do to Tommy when he use to be there. And trust me some of them were as bad as Mesogog is. But some of them are just good people that don't deserve to die just because Mesogog to attack them . Tommy I know that the village doesn't deserve our help after all the horrible thing they did to you in the past. But if we just sit back here and not help them. Then many innocent lives will be lost and that is something we can't let happen as were Power Rangers and we help anyone in need no matter what they done in the past. Wouldn't Zordon say the same thing to you if he were here?" said Sakura looking at Tommy with tears in her eyes

"Your right Sakura. If Zordon was her right now he would tell me to go and help save the Hidden Leaf Village from the forces of evil and save the villagers as well no matter what they may have done to me in the past. I am a Power Ranger first and foremost and took a oath to protect the people of earth when I took on my powers. So I can't just sit here and let Mesogog hurt any innocent lives no matter where they are. So I say we go and save the Hidden Leaf Village as they need our help in defeating mesogog for good." said Tommy

"Now that is the Tommy that we all know. You can count on us to be there to back you up no matter what happens." said Jason

"I know that Jason . Now I say we go and stop Mesogog from destroying the Hidden Leaf Village for good. Let's do it you guys." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu brought out there morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"Green Ranger Dino Power." said J.B.

"Orange Ranger Dino Power." said Smitty

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider. Said Kit and Drew putting their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that filled the Dino Lair. When the light faded Tommy and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Tommy and the others then touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into beams of color light. Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village all of the ninja of the village including the Anbu Black Ops and the Jonin were trying their hardest to fight Mesogog's monster along with Elsa the White Ranger and the army of Tyrannodrones and Triptoids as the villagers were running to safety.

"I can't believe this lord Hokage. Every time we try to take out these things they keep getting back up like they don't know the meaning of the word surrender. Not to mention that Dragon creature along with that creepy woman and that guy in the white costume have mange so far to take out most of the Anbu and Jonin without lifting a finger. I just wish we knew where these creeps came from so we could at least know what we are dealing with." said a Anbu looking up at the Sixth Hokage Kakashi

"I know what you mean Anbu. But there is nothing we can do but hold them off and get the villagers to safety and hope we can defeat these freak no matter what. The future of the village depends on us. They must have a weakness we can use against them." said Kakashi angry

All of a sudden a laser beam came out of nowhere and hit a couple of Anbu sending them to the ground hard on their backs. When the smoke cleared standing in front of Kakashi and the rest of the Anbu and Jonin was Elsa along with some Tyrannodrones and Triptoids by her side.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the so call leader of the Hidden Leaf Village and some of his trusted ninja protecting him." said Elsa smiling

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you attacking our village for as something tells me there is nothing here of interest to you? So tell me right now why you decided to attack our home out of all places in the Elemental Countries?" Ask Kakashi angry

"Well if you must know why me and my friends decided to attack your weak excuse of a ninja village. The answer is very simple. You see my master Lord Mesogog order me and my army to attack yur village to lure out his enemies the Power Rangers into the open ans destroy them for good as they have being nothing but trouble for him. You see my dear mask friend the Rangers always show up when they are needed when there is trouble. So lord Mesogog order the attack on your village for the very simple reason of drawing out the Power Rangers. So when they show up to save the village me and my army could destroy them once and for all. Besides I was curious to find out how powerful the ninja of this village were as I heard nothing but great things about them. But I guess they were wrong as your ninja can't even take out a simple Tyrannodrone or Triptoid much less either me or the White Ranger or my master's monster." replied Elsa laughing

"You mean to tell me you attack our village just for no reason other then to draw out your eneimes so you can destroy them when they come to help? You are even worse then the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as they had a reason to attack our village and you don't even have one. You have no honor." said Kakashi angry

"That maybe true weakling. But I guess all things must come to a end and looks like your time is now. But I promise you a quick and painless death as the rest of your village. Hope you enjoy the afterlife." said Elsa pointing her sword at Kakashi

With that Elsa prepared to finish off Kakashi and the rest of the ninja next to him with a huge ball of energy that was in her hand. When suddenly from out of nowhere a black beam came out and hit Elsa right in the chest sending her flying backwards a couple of feet and to the ground. Elsa quickly got back on her feet and look in the direction of where the black beam came from and saw Tommy and the others on the roof of the building overlooking Kakashi and his ninja.

"Well look what the cat drag in. I was wondering when you rangers would show up." said Elsa looking at Tommy and the others

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Elsa. As you and your goons have cause to much trouble here in the village. So care to tells us why Mesogog sent you and your goons here to attack the Leaf Village when they don't have anything to do with your fight against us?" ask Tommy angry

"Well if you must know Black Ranger. The reason my master sent me and my army here to attack the village is so we can lure you and your team out into the open so we can destroy all of you once and for all. And I am glad to say that so far lord Mesogog's plan has work to the letter." replied Elsa smiling

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Elsa as you know you and your goons don't stand a chance agaist us. So how about you just do us all a favor and leave the village before we make you leave." said Smitty

"I think not Orange Ranger as my army is spread throughout the entire village attacking everyone in their sights. I doubt in all of you couldn't stop us if you wanted to." said Elsa laughing

"She's right. My top ninja of the village couldn't even stop her army and they far outnumber all of you and they lost. So I doubt there is much you could do to stop them if we couldn't." said Kakashi looking at Tommy and the others

"That is where you are wrong lord Hokage. As we fought against Mesogog's forces many times before and we always come out on top. Besides we didn't come all the way to your village to sit back and do nothing. That is not what we are about." said Sakura looking at Kakashi

"My fellow ranger is right lord Hokage. We can handle anything that Mesogog can throw at us and give it back to them many times worse. So there is nothing to worry about as long as we are here to help." said Minato

"Why would you want to help us for as we don't even know who you are?" ask an Anbu

"Because we are the good guys and we help out anyone who needs it and your village needs our help from the looks of it. So you guys just sit back and leave everything to us." replied Conner

"You got right Conner. But how are we suppose to beat Elsa and her goons when they are spread throughout the village?" ask Ethan

"Very simple Ethan. You and the others will go out and take out Elsa's forces well the me, Minato, Sakura, and Jason deal with Elsa and her goons here." replied Tommy looking at Ethan

"That sounds like a plan to me Dr. O. I say we go for it." said Trent

"Alright then since we know what our plan is. Let's split up and deal with Mesogog's forces once and for all and drive them out of the village for good." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the other leap off the top of the building as Conner and the others went off in different directions to deal with the rest of Elsa's army leaving Tommy, Minato, Jason, and Sakura alone to face Elsa. Tommy and the others look at Elsa as she was now back on her feet ready to fight.

"I alright Elsa . We are going to give you one more chance to leave the Village before we are force to destroy you for good. So you better leave before it's to late." said Tommy looking at Elsa

"I don't think so Black Ranger. As my master put to much effort into luring all of you here to the Leaf Village we could destroy all of you for good and take your Dino Gems as well. So I am not going anywhere until I destroy all of you for good." said Elsa angry

"Well that is fine we us. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's do it." said Jason

With that Tommy , Jason, Sakura, and Minato charge Elsa head on with their weapons . Meanwhile somewhere in the village. Aymae and her father were trying to run away from a group of Tyrannodrones that had somehow mange to get past some of the Anbu. When suddenly Ayame trip on her own feet and was sent to the ground on her chest. As Ayame was trying to get to her feet she look up to see a Tyrannodrone standing over her ready to finish her off for good with one of it's claws. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a red beam of light came and hit the Tyrannodrone in the chest sending it to the ground hard on it's back. When Ayame look up she saw Carter, Eric , and Ryan standing over her.

"Hey miss are you alright?" ask Ryan as he help Ayame to her feet

"Yeah I am now thanks to you three. But who are you three?" replied Ayame looking at the three of them

"Well were the good guys and were to help your village out with these guys." said Carter

"Now I think it would be good if you get away from here as far as you can well we deal with these freaks ourselves." said Eric looking at Ayame

"Fine with me. But please be careful as the ninja of our village couldn't take those things out." said Ayame

"Of course we will be careful. Now go as we don't want you to get hurt." said Carter

With that Ayame ran off leaving Carter and the others alone to deal with the army of Tyrannodrones coming their way. Once Ayame was gone Ryan , Eric and Carter charge at the Tyrannodrones head on with their weapons. Ryan took on a group of five Tyrannodrones by using his Laser Saber to slash three of them across the chest sending hem to the ground hard on their backs. Ryan then took out hid blaster and fired two laser beams from it hitting the two remaining Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Eric and Carter were dealing with a group of about ten Tyrannodrones. Carter quickly took out his blaster and converted it to saber mode and slash three of the Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them crashing into a side of a building before they fell to the ground hard. Carter then jump into the air and deliver a kick and a punch to the two remaining Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them falling to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Eric was dealing with the five remaining Tyrannodrones by delivering a few kicks to their chests making them stumble backwards a couple of feet before they quickly recovered from Eric's attack.

"Man you guys don't know when to quit. I think it's time to bring out the big guns. Mega Battle Mode power up." said Eric into his morpher

All of a sudden there was a flash of red light. When it faded Eric was now in his armor up form with two sword like blasters one in each hand. Eric quickly pointed both blasters at the Tyrannodrones and fired two gold laser beams from them as they hit the five Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks . Meanwhile in another part of the village Shikamaru and Choji were trying their hardest to fight off a group of Triptoids as some villagers were running to safety. When suddenly the Triptoids lifted up their staffs and fired a couple of gold laser beams at the two of them sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Shikamaru and Choji look up to see the Triptoids walking over to them.

"Man this isn't good Shikamaru. None of our jutsu seems to work on these guys. And what is worse every time we send to the ground they get back up like it our attacks were nothing to them. I hate to say this but I don't think there is anything we can do to stop them." said Choji looking at Shikamaru

"I hate to agree with you Choji. But I think you might be right this time. But at least we went down fighting to protect the village to the very end ." said Shikamaru nervous

With that Shkamaru and Choji look up to see the Triptoids standing in front of them with their staffs rasie ready to finish them off. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere a pink and blue beam came out of nowhere and hit the group of Triptoids in the chest making them stumble backwards. When Shikamaru and Choji look in the direction of the beam. They saw Ethan, Kira, Ishizu and Ino standing in front of them with their weapons pointing at the Triptoids.

"Are you two alright?" ask Ino looking at Shikamaru and Choji

"Yes we are thanks to you four. Thanks for the save. But who are you four and how come your voice sounds so familiar like I know you from somewhere?" replied Shikamaru looking at Ino confuse

"Well you can consider us your allies as these guys are our enemies. But I am afraid that we can't tell you two who we really are as that is a secret that we prefer to keep." replied Ishizu

"So since we got that out of the way. How about you two stand aside and let us take care of these freaks." said Kira

"You got to be kidding us. What can you four do to stop those things as we couldn't even stop them with all of our jutsu?" ask Choji confuse

" Trust us we can deal with these creeps as we done it before in the past. Now if I were you I would stand aside and let us handle things. Alright you guys let's show these freaks that they chose the wrong place to attack." said Ethan

With that Ethan and the others charge the group of Triptoids head on. Ethan and Kira jump into th air as took their weapons and slash some the Triptoids across the chest making sparks appear on them and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Ishizu took out the Golden Power staff and the Mystic Force Snow Staff and cross the two staff together and pointed them at five Triptoids and fired a giant ball of gold and white energy that hit the Triptoids and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke. Meanwhile Ino was fighting a group of 4 Triptoids . When she brought out the Power Lance and deliver a couple of slashs across the chest of two of the Triptoids sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Ino then took out her laser blaster and fired two laser bolts at the other two Triptoids hitting them in the chest as well and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"Looks like that is the end of these guys. I just hope the others are doing alright dealing with the rest of Mesogog's forces." said Ino

Meanwhile in another part of the village in front of the Ninja Academy Iruka was fighting a group of Tyrannodrones and Triptoids trying to keep them busy while the other Chunin were getting the students to safety. All of a sudden one of the Triptoids fired a beam of gold light from it's staff that hit Iruka in the chest sending him to the ground hard on his back. Iruka quickly tried to get to his feet as two Tyrannodrones were standing in front of him with their claw arms raise ready to deliver the final blow. When suddenly from out of nowhere a beam of green and orange energy came hit the two Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Iruke look up to see J.B. Smitty, Kushina, and Kyuubi standing over him with their weapons pointed at the Tyrannodrones and Triptoids.

"Looks like you could use some help buddy." said J.B as he help Iruka to his feet

"Yeah I sure do. Thanks for the help. But who are you four and why did you help me as your not ninja of this village?" ask Iruka looking at J.B. and the others

"You can call us the Power Rangers. And the reason we help you is because we help people who need it. Besides these freaks in front of us were sent by our enemy Mesogog to lure us out and destroy us for good. To bad his plan will not work as we can deal with his goons. Now if you don't mind standing beside. We will take these creeps out for good while you help the others get the kids to safety." replied Kyuubi

"Are you sure about that as those things are tough to beat? Whenever I sent some to the ground they just got back up like my justu didn't even phase them at all." ask Iruka worried

"Yes we are very sure. Besides we have what we need to put these freaks down for good. Now go and help the others get the children to safety and leave us to handle these goons." replied Kushina

"Okay then. But just be careful as those things are tough as nails." said Iruka

"We will be careful. Now go before we make you." said Smitty

With that Iruka left leaving J.B., Smitty. Kyuubi, and Kushina alone with the Triptoids and Tyrannodrones. Once Iruka had left J.B. And the others look at the Tyrannodrones and Triptoids in front of them.

"Alright you guys I think it's time we brought these freaks down for good. " said J.B.

"You got that right J.B. . I think we should teach these creeps that they mess with the wrong people." said Kushina

"Alright then let's do it." said J.B.

With that J.B. And the others charge the Tyrannodrones and the Triptoids with their weapons head on. J.B went after a group of ten Tyrannodrones and slash three of them across the chest with his katana making them fall to the ground hard on their backs. J.B. Then took out his Thundremax blaster and fired a laser beam from it that hit two more Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them crashing into a side of a building before hitting the ground hard on their backs. J.B. Then took out his laser lance and look at the remaining five Tyrannodrones charging him.

"I think it's time I took you guys down for good. V.R. Laser lance commend now." said J.B.

With that another blade came out of the bottom of the laser lance as both blades glowed blue. J.B. Then charge at the five Tyrannodrones and slash them across the chest with the laser lance making sparks appear on their bodies as they fell to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Smitty was fighting a group of about eight Triptoids as he jump into the air and slash four of the Triptoids across the chest with his ninja sword as he came down making sparks appear on the Triptoids bodies as they fell to the ground hard on their chest. Smitty then look up at the four remaining Triptoids as they charge at him with their staffs. Smitty quickly took out his Thundermax Blaster and converted it to saber mode as he charge at the four Triptoids head on and slash two of them across the chest sending them to the ground hard and then he kick the last two Triptoids in the chest making them fall to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Kushina was fighting a group of about six Tyrannodrones. Two fo the Tyrannodrones tried to slash Kushina across the chest with their claws hands. Only for Kushina to block their attacks with her hands. Kushina then delivered a kick to one of the Tyrannodrones chest making it fly through the air before hitting the side of the building behind it and fall to the ground as Kushina then punch the other Tyrannodrone in the chest real hard sending to the ground hard on it's back. Kushina then look up to see the four other Tyrannodrones looking at her ready to fight. Kushina quickly took out both of her blasters as she combine both of them into one huge blaster and fired a gold laser beam from it at the four Tyrannodrones as they were charging at her and hit all of them in the chest making them fall to the ground hard on their backs in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Kyuubi was fighting off a group of about ten Triptoids as she rolled out of the way of two of the Triptoids staffs as they tried to slash her across the chest. Kyuubi quickly get back on her feet and slash of five of the Triptoids across the chest with her Blue Shark Fighting Fins and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Kyuubi then look up to see the five remaining Triptoids looking ready to fight with their weapons pointed at her.

"You guys don't know when to quit do you? I guess I have to make you give up. Mode Switch Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Kyuubi

All of a sudden Kyuubi was covered by a bright flash of light blue. When the light faded Kyuubi was now the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger with both Shark Sabers in her hands ready to fight. Kyuubi quickly charge at the remaining Triptoids as they pointed their staffs at her and fired beams of gold light at her. Kyuubi quickly leap into the air avoiding the Triptoids attacks. Kyuubi then came down in front of the Triptoids and slash all of them across the chest making sparks appear on their bodies and sending them to the ground hard on their backs.

"Looks like that is the end of them. I just hope the others are doing okay as we are." thought Kyuubi concern as she look down at the fallen Triptoids

Meanwhile in another part of the village Kiba and Shino were fighting off a group of Tyrannodrones trying to hold them off as a group of villagers were running to safety. All of a sudden the Tyrannodrones fired a couple of red laser beams from their eyes that hit Kiba and Shino in the chest real hard sending them falling to the ground real hard on their backs.

"Man this isn't god Shino. Every time we hit these things with our jutsu. They just shake it off like it was nothing at all. I mean they don't even stay on the ground when we send them there." said Kiba angry

"I know what you mean Kiba. Whatever these things are they seem to be unaffected by our jutsu. Something tells me that these things are not even natural but man made. And from what I can see they are intent on one thing and that is destroying everything in their sight." said Shino

"I know that already Shino. But what I want to know is what s it gong to take to make these things whatever they are stay down for good. Because I am getting sick and tired of being kick around by time as they mange to injured Akamaru big time and I want to make them pay for hurting my partner big time." said Kiba

"I am afraid Kiba. That given the fact that those things don't have any weakness. The chances of us beating them are not very good. I am afraid that we may die here today." said Shino looking at Kiba

"That is just great then. I am going to end killed by a bunch of lizard like creatures and not by a enemy ninja. That is not the way I image I would die. I just wish there was some way we could beat these things before we ended up dead." said Kiba

Kiba and Shino look up to see the Tyrannodrones standing in front of them ready to finish them off with a another round of laser fire. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere a giant beam of energy came and hit the Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them flying and crashing to the ground hard on their backs. When Kiba and Shino look in the direction of the where the beam came from. They saw Zack, Trini, Adam, and Leo standing over them with their weapons pointed at the fallen Tyrannodrones.

"Looks like you two could use some help." said Leo as he and the others help Kiba and Shino to their feet

"Thanks for saving us you four. But who are you and what Village do you come from?" ask Kiba looking at Leo and the others

"I am afraid that we can't tell you two who we are or where we come from. But you consider us your allies as those freaks you fought belong to our enemy Mesogog who decided to attack your village to draw us out into the opening so he could destroy us once and for all." replied Adam

"We can both respect your decision not to tell us who you are and where you come from as you save the two of us. But who is this Mesogog person you speak of?" ask Shino looking at Adam

"Well if you must know Mesogog is the most evil and twisted person you could ever come across. As the fact is he team up with a enemy of your's be the name of Orochimaru. Only to double cross him in the end after he got what he wanted ." replied Trini

"Now that we told you that. I think it would be wise if you two stand aside and let us take care of these creeps as we are more able to handle them then you two can." said Zack looking at Kiba and Shino

"You got to be kidding me. You expects us to just stand aside and let you four take these freaks by yourselves. I hate to be mean but if me and my friend Shino here couldn't take them down. Then what chance do you four have on bringing them down?" ask Kiba angry

"Because we have experience dealing with these freaks and we also have the weapons to take them down for good as well." replied Leo

"He is right Kiba. From they talk about these things. Them seem to have more experiecne then us on fighting these things. And giving the fact that they just saved us. I think it would be wise if we let them handle this problem. Besides our first concern is to get the villagers to safety." said Shino looking at Kiba

"Fine have it your way Shino. We will let these four guys handle those freaks. But if they don't take down for good . Then I will come back and finish those things off myself." said Kiba pouting

"You have our word we will take these goons down for good. Now you two leave here and get the villagers to safety. Understand?" ask Adam

"You can count on us. But be careful as those things are powerful." replied Shino

With that Shino and Kiba left leaving Leo and the others alone to face the Tyrannodrones who were now back on their feet ready to fight.

"Alright you guys. Let's show these freaks that attack the wrong place." said Leo

With that Leo and the others charge the Tyrannodrones head on with their weapons. Leo quickly went after a group of five Tyrannodrones as he took his Quasar Saber and slash three of the Tyrannodrones across the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Leo then took out his Transdagger and converted it into the Transblaster and fired a couple of laser beams at the three remaining Tyrannodrones hitting them in the chest and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Trini and Adam were fighting a group of 10 Tyrannodrones as both of them leap into the air and slash five of the Tyrannodrones in the chest with their weapons sending the Tyrannodrones to the ground hard. Trini and Adam then took out their blasters and fired a couple of laser beams at the 5 remaining Tyrannodrones making sparks appear on their bodies and sending them to the ground on their chest hard. Meanwhile at that moment Zack was busy fighting a group of 6 Tyrannodrones as he block two of the Tyrannodrones attacks with his hands and then kick the two of them in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Zack then look at the 4 remaining Tyrannodrones as they charge at him with their claw hands. Zack quickly brought out the Power Ax and leap into the air and hit two of the Tyrannodrones in the chest and sending them flying through the air before hitting the ground hard on their backs. Zack then converted the Power Ax into cannon mode and fired a ball of black energy from it that hit the 2 remaining Tyrannodrones and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"Looks like those freaks couldn't stand up to my power. To bad I was just starting to have some fun. I just hope the others are doing alright as who knows what else Mesogog sent to attack the village." said Zack

Meanwhile far away in another part of the village. Anko was fighting against a large group of Triptoids the best she could. When suddenly the Triptoids raise their staffs at her and fired a few gold laser beams that hit Anko in the chest and sent her to the ground hard on her back. Anko look up to see the Triptoids heading towards her.

"Man what are these things. I thit them with every jutsu I know to send them down they just keep getting back up like my attacks don't affect them. There has to be a way for me to defeat these things before I end up dead. But I don't even know where to begin and something tells me that they will not give me any time to find out there weakness." said Anko as she tried to get to her feet

Anko look up to see the Triptoids were now in front of her with their staffs raise at her ready to deliver the final blow. When suddenly from out of nowhere a white streak came and went across the Triptoids back and forth as Anko could see some kind of sword hitting the Triptoids across the chest as sparks appear on their bodies as they hit the ground hard on their backs . Anko then look to see the white streak stop in front of her to reveal Trent with his sword in one of his hands as Dominick ,Kit and Drew came running over to the two of them.

"Looks like you could use some help miss." said Trent as he Anko to her feet

"Yeah thanks for the save. But who are you four and where did you come from?" ask Anko curious

" Well I am afraid miss that we can't tell you who we really are. But all you have to know is that were are your allies as these things you were fighting were sent by out enemy Mesogog to attack your village In the hopes of drawing us out in the open so he could destroy us for good." replied Dominck

"Who is this Mesogog? From the way you talk about him he seems to be like a enemy of ours called Orochimaru." ask Anko looking at Dominick's

"Of trust us when we say that Mesogog is even more evil and twisted then Orochimaru. As he ended up teaming up with Orochimaru only to double cross Orochimaru in the end once he got what he wanted and destroy him for good." replied Kit

"Now that we told you that. I think it would be wise if you got yourself to safety miss as we can handle these freaks by ourselves as we once first hand on how to destroy them. " said Drew

"I don't think so rangers. None of you are going anywhere as you have to through me first." said a evil voice

With that Trent and the others look in the direction of the voice to see the evil White Ranger standing in front of them along with the Triptoids back on their feet ready to fight.

"Who is this guy? A friend of yours?" ask Anko looking at the White Ranger and then back at Trent confuse

"No he is not our friend. More like my evil twin brother that I would like to get rid of once and for all." replied Trent looking at the White Ranger angry

" For once we agree on something Trent Mercer. As I have gotten sick and tired of you being around all the time. I think it's time we settle things between us once and for all as in the end there can only be one White Ranger and I plan on that being me." said the White Ranger with a evil laugh

"Laugh all you went you Wannabe. But me and the others will take you and your goons down for good." said Trent

"You got that right. But I think it would be better if our lady friend here leaves . No offense but to you. But we can handle these freaks by ourselves." said Drew looking at Anko

"I don't have anything against you four. But are you sure you can take on these guys by yourselves?" ask Anko looking at Drew

"Yeah we are sure as we took these guys on before and sent them packing. This time will not be any different. Now I think it would be best if you get to safety and help the villagers out and leave these guys to us." replied Dominick

"Fine with me. But please be careful as those guys might have something up their selves especially that your friends look like." said Anko

"Trust us we will be careful. Now go and go help the villagers get to safety." said Trent

With that Anko left leaving Trent and the other alone to face the evil White ranger and the Triptoids.

"Well I guess since that woman left that left me and my Triptoids alone with the four of you. But I am warning you now. That none of you will survive against me." said the White Ranger laughing

"Well will see about that White Ranger. As your going to be destroyed right here for good." said Trent

"I like to see you try Trent as I am more powerful then the four of you combine." said the White Ranger

"Well that is fine with us you wannabe. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's take these guys down for good." said Dominick

With that Trent and the others charge the White Ranger and Triptoids head on with their weapons. Dominck quickly converted his Rhino Morpher into sword mode as he slash three Triptoids across the chest making them fall to the ground hard on their backs. Dominick then look up to see five more Triptoids charging him head on with their staffs. Dominick quickly converted the Rhino Morpher back into blaster mode and fired five beams of light from it that hit the Triptoids in the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Drew and Kit were busy fighting a group of about ten Triptoids as Kit inserted a card from his Advent Deck into his holder and said "Final Vent." and unleash his final attack on five of the Triptoids hitting them in the chest and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Drew was fighting with the remaining five Triptoids as he pointed his blaster at two of the Triptoids and fired a laser beam from it hitting them in the chest and sending them to the ground hard. Drew then look up at the three remaining Triptoids as he took a card from his Advent Deck and inserted it into his blaster and said "Final Vent." and a green robot appeared in front of them and he inserted his blaster in the back of it and look at the Triptoids.

"I think it's time to send you three on a little trip." said Drew smiling under his helmet

With that Drew pulled the trigger on his blaster as missiles fired from the robot that hit the Triptoids and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a explosion. Meanwhile Trent was fighting the White Ranger with neither one giving the other the advantage. When suddenly the White Ranger use his sword to draw some laser arrows and fired them at Trent that hit him in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. Trent look up to see the White Ranger standing in front of him.

"Well looks like your weaker then I thought Trent. I guess that means I am the stronger White Ranger. So do you have any last words before I destroy you for good?" said the White Ranger with a evil laugh

"No because I am going to destroy you for good White Ranger." replied Trent angry

"And how do you plan on doing that when I am more powerful?" ask the White Ranger curious

"Simple like this. Super Dino Mode." replied Trent

All of a sudden Trent was engulf by black and white light. When the light faded Trent was now standing in front of the White Ranger in his Super Dino Mode.

"Nice trick Trent Mercer. To bad it will not save you from me." said the White Ranger unimpress

"We will see about that White Ranger as I will destroy you here and now." said Trent

"I like to see you try and do that." said the White Ranger angry

"Fine with me. But it is your funereal." said Trent

With that Trent and the White Ranger charge each other head on. The White Ranger quickly fired some laser arrows at Trent. Only for Trent to jump into the air to avoid them . Trent then slash the White Ranger across the chest with the spikes on his arms making sparks appear on the White Ranger as he stumble backwards. The White Ranger then look up to see Trent standing in front of him as Trent fired a huge ball of white energy from his hands that hit the White Ranger in the chest and sending him falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the evil White Ranger anywhere.

"Finally after all this time Mesogog's evil White Ranger is gone for good. I just hope the others made out just as good as we did." thought Trent

Meanwhile near the Hokage monument Kurenai was fighting against Ruby Dragon as she barely avoided a laser beam Ruby Dragon as he fired it at her. Kuernai then threw some kuni with exploding tags attach to them at Ruby Dragon that hit the monster in the chest and making a cloud of smoke appear. When the smoke cleared Kurenai was shock to see that Ruby Dragon was still standing and didn't appear to be injured at all.

"I don't believe this. You can't still be alive as I threw enough of my exploding kuni at you that would kill a person." said Kurenai shock

"Oh you better believe it human. Nothing you can do can harm me not even that so called Genjutsu you tried to put on me. Now that you made me angry. I think it's time I get rid of you for good you foolish human. But don't worry this will not hurt a bit." said Ruby Dragon angry

With that Ruby Dragon fired a red laser beam from his mouth at Kurenai that headed straight for her. When suddenly from out of nowhere Conner appeared from the top of the Hokage monument and deflected Ruby Dragon's laser beam with his Tyranno staff and sending it into the air above.

"You know it's not polite to beat up on girls you dragon freak." said Conner looking at Ruby Dragon angry

"So Red Ranger it is so good that you showed up as I have being getting bored anyways with fighting this weak excuse of a female ninja and I need more of a challenge. And your just want I need right now. " said Ruby Dragon laughing

"You wouldn't be laughing if I were you dragon breath as I am going to destroy you here and now." said Conner angry

"And how do you plan on doing that Red Ranger as your teammates are not here to help you?" ask Ruby Dragon curious

"Like this Triassic Power Engage." replied Conner as he took out the Shield of Triumph

All of a sudden Conner was covered by a gold light. When the light faded Conner was now in his Triassic Ranger form ready to fight.

"If you think I am done not. You would be wrong as I think it's time to go to the next level. Red Battllize Ranger engage." said Conner as he activated his Battlizer

All of a sudden Conner was engulf in a red flame like light as the Battlizer Armor appeared on Conner. When the light faded Conner was now standing in front of Ruby Dragon in his Battlizer Armor ready to fight.

"Nice armor Red Ranger. To bad it will not be enough to take me down for good." said Ruby Dragon unimpress

"We will see about that you freak. Miss I hate to be rude to you. But I think it would be wise if you get to safety while I deal with this Dragon Freak here once and for all." said Conner looking at Kurenai

"I don't mind staying out of you way whoever you are. But are you sure you can take that thing on alone as when I fought him I couldn't even put a scratch on him?" ask Kurenai looking at Conner worried

"Of course I am sure. As I have dealt with creatures like him before and I always come out on top. Now get to safety and leave this freak to me." replied Conner

"Okay but please be careful as that thing might have something up his sleeve." said Kurenai

"Of course I will be careful. Now get out of here before I make you." said Conner

With that Kurenai left leaving Conner alone to fight Ruby Dragon by himself.

"Alright now that we are alone you Dragon Freak. I think it's time I taught you not to pick on the people of this village by destroying you once and for all." said Conner looking at Ruby Dragon angry

"I like to see you try Red Ranger. As I am to powerful for you to take on by yourself." said Ruby Dragon with a evil laugh

"We will see about that you creep." said Conner

With that Conner and Ruby Dragon charge at each other head on. Ruby Dragon quickly tired to slash Conner across the chest with his claws. Only for Conner to block his attack with his hands. Conner then quickly delivered a kick to Ruby Dragon's chest sending the monster flying backwards through the air and to the ground. Ruby Dragon quickly got back up on his feet and fired two laser beams from his eyes at Conner who jump into the air to avoid the attack. Conner then punch Ruby Dragon in the chest as he drop down in right of him making the monster stumble backwards a couple of feet. Conner then look at Ruby Dragon as he was trying to recovered from Conner's attack.

"I think it's time to finish this once and for all. Battlizer Cannons full power." said Conner

With that two cannons appeared on Conner's shoulder's as he fired two red laser beams from them at Ruby Dragon that hit him in the chest and sent the monster to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Ruby Dragon anywhere.

"Looks like that is the end of that freak. Now to see how Dr. O and the others are doing." said Conner

With that Conner disappeared into a red streak as he headed to where Tommy and the others were. Meanwhile Tommy, Sakura, Jason, and Minato were fighting Elsa with their weapons as Kakashi watch the fight with interest as he had the strangest feeling he knew who Tommy, Minato, and Sakura were as there fighting style seem very familiar.

"Who are these people and why do the ones in black and white fight with the same identical fighting style and why does it look like they fight similar to Naruto only their fighting style is more refine like Sensei was. Not to mention the female in red fights as the same identical fighting style as Sakura. If I didn't know better I say that the two guys are Naruto and the female in red is Sakura as I have the feeling I know who they are. But I guess I should wait until they are done fighting that strange lady to find out as they are not leaving the village without answering my questions." thought Kakashi

At that moment Elsa was trying to hold off Tommy and the others as she tried to slash Jason across the chest with her sword. Only for Sakura to come out of nowhere and block Elsa's attack with her own sword as Tommy and Minato jump into the air and delivered two kicks to Elsa's chest sending jer stumbling backwards. Elsa quickly recovered just as Jason appeared in front of her as he unleash a red beam of energy from the Power Sword that hit her in the chest and sent her to the ground in a shower of sparks. Elsa tried to get back on her feet as she look up to see Tommy and all the others rangers appear in front of her with their weapons pointed at her.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't the entire ranger team." said Elsa looking at Tommy and the others

"You got that right Elsa. We took out your entire army while you were busy fighting with Dr. O and the others leaving you all alone to face all of us." said Ethan smiling under his helmet

"So Elsa how about you do us all a favor and leave the Leaf Village as you stand no chance against all of us now before we are force to destroy you." said Sakura

"I don't think so Zeo Ranger. I will leave the village but not without leaving you all a little present behind." said Elsa

All of a sudden Elsa took out some sort of device with a red button in the middle of it and press the red button on it as black clouds appeared in the sky and it started to rain. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of purple light that blinded Tommy and the others. When the light faded standing over Tommy and the others in the middle of the village was Ruby Dragon now the size of a megazord.

"I hope you like my present rangers as Ruby Dragon will keep you all very busy. I love to stay and watch him destroy you and the Leaf Village. But I have to be elsewhere right now. So long rangers." said Elsa with a evil laugh

With that Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Tommy and the others alone in the streets of the Leaf Village.

"Man I can't believe that Elsa got away again." said Conner angry

"I like to agree with you Conner. But right now we have much bigger problems right now ." said Kit looking up at Ruby Dragon

"Kit's right Conner. We have to destroy Ruby Dragon first because if we don't then he will destroy the village and everyone in it and that is something that we can't let happen." said Jason

"I agree with Jason. We have to stop Mesogog's monster first before we go after Elsa. I say we bring out the zords as we need them big time for this." said Ishizu

"I agree with you there Ishizu. And since I destroyed the White Ranger I should have control of the Dino Stegozord once again and something tells me we need it for this fight." said Trent

"Then in that case you guys let's do it. Brachiozord power up." said Tommy

All of a sudden the ground started to shake as the Brachiozord appeared in the streets of the Leaf Village and open it's doors to release the Dinozords. Conner, Ethan, and Kira jump into the air as they jump into their Dinozords and combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord. While Sakura and the others called on the Battlefleet Megazord. Mega Tigerzord, Shogun Megazord, Rescue Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Rhino Steelzord, Light Speed Megazord, Wild Force Megazord, Q Rex , Dragonzord in Battle mode, Red Battlezord, Drive Max Megazord, Galaxy Megazord , High Octane Megazord, and Dino Stegozord. Ruby Dragon look up to see the ranger in their Megazord standing in front of him ready to fight.

"Nice zords rangers. To bad that I will have to destroy them as long with all of you." said Ruby Dragon

"I wouldn't bet on that you Dragon Freak. So how about you do us all a favor and give up so we don't have to destroy you." said Conner

"I don't think so Red Ranger as I will destroy all of you with my bare hands." said Ruby Dragon

"That is fine with us you freak. Just don't say we didn't warn you first. Alright you guys let's do it." said Tommy

With that the Megazords charge Ruby Dragon head on. The Thudersaurus Megazord, Battlefleet Megazord, High Octane Megazord, and Mega Tigerzord tried to hit Ruby Dragon in the chest with their fist. Only for Ruby Dragon to block their attack with his hands as he slash the four Megazords across the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Ruby Dragon then look up to see the Mega Tigerzord, Dragonzord in Battle mode, Rhino Steelzord, Dino Stegozord, and Galaxy Megazord coming at him with their weapons in their hands. Ruby Dragon quickly fired a stream of fire from his mouth that hit the five Megazord in the chest making sparks appear on their bodies as they crash to the ground hard on their backs. Ruby Dragon then turn his attention to the Drive Max Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Rescue Megazord, Q Rex, and the Wild Force Megazord as they fired beams of energy from their weapons at Ruby Dragon who block their attack with a red force field. Ruby Dragon then fired two laser beams from his eyes that at the five Megazords in the chest making them stumble backwards a couple of feet. Ruby Dragon then look up to see the Light Speed Megazord, Shogun Megazord, and Red Battlezord come at him and punch him in the chest with their fist sending Ruby Dragon stumbling backwards a couple of yards. Ruby Dragon quickly recovered from the attack as he fired a gold beam of light from his chest that hit the three Megazords and sent them crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks . Tommy and the others look up to see Ruby Dragon walking towards them and their Megazords.

"Man I can't believe this you guys. We threw everything we had at this creep and he doesn't even have scratch on him. " said Conner angry

"I agree with Conner. We threw everything we had at this freak and nothing works. And I don't think the Dragon and Thunder Ultrazords will be enough this time to destroy this monster." said Zack

"I have to disagree with you Zack. WE can't give up yet as the people of the Leaf Village are counting on us to protect them and I for one don't plan on sitting here and let this Dragon Freak destroy us for good." said Ino

"I am with you there Ino. There has to be a way that we can get bring this creep down for good." said Jason

"I think I might know of a way that we can defeat this freak for good." said Tommy

"What do you mean Tommy?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well if my memory serves me right. Mesogog's created Ishizu's power using the Gold Ranger powers to make the Pink Dino Gem powerful right." replied Tommy

"That would be correct dad. But what does that have to do with destroying Mesogog monster?" ask Ishizu confuse

"Because since you have the Gold Ranger's powers. Then that means you should have access to Pyramidas. Which means if you call on it and Sakura calls on the Zeo Megazord then we can form the Zeo Ultrazord which should have the power to defeat Mesogog's monster once and for all." replied Tommy

"You got a point there Tommy. I say we do it. Here goes nothing. I need Zeo Megazord power now." said Sakura

"I call on the power of Pyramidas." said Ishizu

Meanwhile at that moment Ruby Dragon was standing over the fallen Megazords ready to finish them off with a giant ball of energy. When suddenly from out of nowhere a gold and black beam of light came out of nowhere and hit Ruby Dragon in the chest sending him flying backwards to the ground hard on his back. Ruby Dragon quickly got to his feet as he look up to see the Zeo Megazord and Pyramidas standing in front of him ready to fight.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like two new zords for me to defeat." said Ruby Dragon laughing

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you freak. As your about to be destroyed. Zeo Ultrazord Power up." said Sakura as the Red Battlezord got to it's feet.

With that Pyramidas converted into warrior mode as the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord combine with it to form the Zeo Ultrazord .

"Alright ti's time to finish this fight once and for all. Zeo Ultrazord weapons lock on and fired." said Sakura

With that the Zeo Ultrazord fired a huge beam of gold energy that hit Ruby Dragon in the chest and sent him falling to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Ruby Dragon anywhere.

"Looks like that is the end of that creep for good." said Sakura

"You got that right Sakura. But I think right now we should go check on the people of the Hidden Leaf Village to see if they are alright. As something tell me that they have questions to ask us." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others jump out of the zords as they disappeared into different beams of light. Once they were on the ground Tommy and the others saw Kakashi walking over to them along with some Anbu and Jonin.

"From the looks of things Lord Hokage. You and your village alright." said Sakura looking at Kakashi

"Yes we are all fine thanks to all of you. Thanks for the help. But I think it's time you answer some questions before I let you all leave here. And please don't try to lie to me as I know you are right in front of me Sakura ." said Kakashi

"I sorry to burst you bubble Lord Hokage. But I don't even have a clue what you are talking about." said Sakura lying

"Don't try lying to me Sakura. As I know that is you by your fighting style as I know the one person in black next to you is Naruto as I recognize his fighting as well even know he has improve a lot more then I ever thought. So tell me right now who that strange lady was who attack the village before I have the Anbu Arrest all of you right here." said Kakashi

"Well you sure haven't change a lot in the past couple of years Kakashi Sensei. But the names no longer Naruto. It's Tommy Oliver now so you better get use to it. And as for the fact who that lady is. Her name is Elsa and she works for our enemy name Mesogog who wants something we have to use in his plans for the Earth. But I am afraid that I can't tell you about it." replied Tommy

"And why not? Because if he has plans for the Leaf Village then I want to know . So you better tell me what his plans are before I force them out of you ." ask Kakashi angry

"Kakashi sensie I don't think that is any way for you to treat my future husband given the fact that we just saved the Leaf Village from Mesogog's forces." said Sakura angry

"Sakura's right you have better calm down right now as the only reason we came to save the Leaf Village was because we couldn't just stand back and let Mesogog hurt innocent people. So you should consider yourselves lucky that we came as Tommy never wanted to step foot back in here in the first place. So show him some respect." said Ino annoyed

"Fine have it your way. But unless I get my answer then none of you will be leaving the Leaf Village." said Kakashi angry

"I don't think so . Because if you even think you can hold us here then you have better be prepared to deal with us as we will not be held here against our will as the earth needs us. Besides you should know what we are capable of since we took out Mesogog's forces where your ninja failed. So if I were you I would quit when I am head and let us go back to where we came from before you force us to do something we will regret." said Jason angry

"And what would that be?" ask Kiba looking at Jason angry

"The answer is simple Kiba. You saw what our zords are capable of as we destroyed that monster no problem. We can do the same thing to the village if you force our hand. So if I were you guys I would let us go before we are force to use our zords against the village." said Minato

"You wouldn't even dare do something like that." said Kakashi shock

" You might be right Kakashi Sensei. But do you want to take that chance. Considering the fact that I have no reason to come back and stay in the village after everything the villagers put me through. Now if you are wise Kakashi Sensei you will let me and my team go back home and just forget about us as me Sakura, and Ino have forgotten about the village." said Tommy looking at Kakashi

"His right Kakashi. Considering everything the Leaf Village did to him. It would be wise to let him and his team go before they force they way out by destroying the village with their zords." said Iruka looking at Kakashi

"Fine then Iruka. They can go but they better never step foot again in the Leaf Village because if they do then I will have the Anbu arrest them on site no matter what even if they did save us this day." said Kakashi

"That is just fine with us as we don't want to be here in the first place Kakashi sensei. Besides I think Mesogog will not bother attacking the village again since we stop him here today. So you have nothing to worry about from him or us. " said Sakura angry

"You got that right Miss H. I highly doubt Mesogog will bother attacking the Leaf Village again now that he knows we will stop him." said Kira

"You are correct on that one Kira. Now let's get out of here and back to the Dino Lair as it seems we are not welcome in the Leaf Village." said Tommy looking at Kakshi angry

With that Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different beams of light as they left the Leaf Village. Meanwhile unknow to everyone a figure had being watching the battle between the rangers and Ruby Dragon from the shadows on top of the Hokage Monument. Once the rangers had gone the figure out of the shadows to reveal a female Purple Dino Thunder Ranger who had a tiger headed katana on her left hip, a silver broadsword in a black sheath on her back and a gold and silver Thundermax Blaster on her right hip and on her helmet a image of a Dilophosaurus on it. The purple ranger took off her helmet to reveal the face of Mikoto Uchiha who had a small tear coming down her check as she look down at the spot where the rangers once stood.

"Well it looks like that the rangers didn't need my help with fighting off Elsa and her monster this time. It is just as good as I don't think I could face them right now as Tsunade would ask me a lot of questions of where I have been over the past several years ever since that one night that spent with her and use that forbidden jutsu I learn on her and me and that I ended up getting pregnant after our one night stand with Conner and had to give him up so he could live a normal life without the Village finding out about me being alive as they so likely would have use Conner to rebuild the Uchiha clan after both Sasuke and Itachi had left. I am certainly proud how my little Conner grew up after all these years of watching over him as he didn't turn out the same way as his late brothers Sasuke and Itachi as he wants to use his rangers powers to protect the people closest to him and he even mange to unlock a new level of power that I didn't know he had in him. I am so glad that he has so many friends that he cares about and wants to protect . I just hope that he never unlocks his Sharigan as it most certainly he would ask questions to his parents about where he comes from. But if by some small chance Conner does activate his Sharingan that he will be able to handle it's power more then Sasuke and Itachi ever did. And if that happens then I will reveal myself to him and Tsuande and tell both of them the truth. I better get out of here before Mesogog or the ranger pick up the energy of my Dino Gem." said Mikoto sadly

With that Mikoto touch her belt buckle and disappeared into a beam of purple light. Meanwhile in the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tommy and the others to return from their battle with Elsa and Ruby Dragon. When suddenly the lair was filled with a bright flash of light as Tommy and the others teleported into the Dino Lair.

"Tommy we are so glad that you and the others are alright." said Hinata hugging Tommy

"Well thanks for being concern about us Hinata. But Elsa and her monster didn't give us to much trouble as we force Elsa to retreat and we mange to save the Leaf Village as well." said Tommy looking at Hinata

"Well that is good to know Tommy. As you all had us worried. Especially when we saw Kakashi tell the Anbu to arrest all of you if you didn't tell him what he wanted to know." said Tsunade

"You got that right Tsunade. When we heard Kakashi tell his ninja to arrest us I was kinda of worried about it. Until Dr. O and the others told them that if they didn't let us go then we would use the zords to force our way out of there if we had to." said Ethan

"Well that is good to hear. But please don't tell us Tommy that you and the others were seriously considering using the zords to force you way out of the Leaf Village? Even know what the village did to you was unforgivable that shouldn't entitle you to destroy it just to make Kakashi let you all go?" ask Shizune looking at Tommy concern

""No Shizune I wasn't being serious as I am a better person then to destroy the very place that treated me bad as Zordon would accept something like that. The only reason I said that was as a bluff to see if Kakashi and the village would think I was serious about us forcing our way out of the village using the zords. And they fell right for it and something tells me that they will not be coming after us anytime soon. Which means we have one less things to worry about." replied Tommy

"Well that is a good thing to know. But what I still would like to know why Mesogog decided to attack the Leaf Village in the first place as there was nothing of value there for him to take?" ask TenTen confuse

"That TenTen is something that we may never know. But something tells me it was part of a bigger plan of Mesogog's as that battle seem a little bit to easy even know Mesogog's monster was powerful. It seem like Mesogog was keeping us busy while he did something else that seem important." replied Jason

"You are probably right Jason. But unfortunately we have no idea what Mesogog's true attentions were as me and Hayley couldn't pick up any other invisiportal singals near the Leaf Village. Which means we don't know what Mesogog's real plan is. But what you can all count on. It must be really important if he wasted so much of his troops to send to attack the Leaf Village and keep you all busy." said Professor Hart concern

"You have a point Professor. But whatever Mesogog's real plan is. We will stop it no matter what as long as we work together then we can beat anything standing in our way." said Sakura

"You are correct on that one Sakura. But right now I think we all need to get some rest from our battle with Elsa and her monster as we need it." said Tommy

"You got that right Dr. O. Besides I still have to study for your test tomorrow and if I don't pass it then my parents will ground me for life." said Conner

"Alright then Conner. Let's all go home and get some rest and meet back here tomorrow after school gets out as we need to come up with a plan on how to deal with Mesogog and Zeltrax once and for all." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others left the Dino Lair to get some rest and come up with a plan to deal with Mesogog and zeltrax for good. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was in the lab at a table as he was finishing working on the potion that would separate him and Anton Mercer for good. When suddenly the door to the lab slid open as Elsa entered.

"Ah Elsa it is so good that you have return. I can only assume that since you are here alone that you failed to destroy Tommy Oliver and his team while you were attacking the Hidden Leaf Village?" ask Mesogog curious

"I am afriad so lord Mesogog. Not only did I fail to destroy the rangers and get their Dino Gems. But the rangers have mange to destroy the White Ranger for good along with Ruby Dragon. I am so sorry that I failed you my lord and will accept any punishment you see fit to give me for my failure." replied Elsa bowing

"Why would I do that Elsa as I was expecting your failure as the reason you were to attack the Leaf Village in the first place was to kept Tommy Oliver and his team busy while I went to the Star Village to get the final part to my potion which I did. So in other words you didn't fail me as you did what I ask for you and that was to keep Tommy Oliver and his team busy which you did and now that I have what I need for my potion to work and have completed it. All I need to do now is test it on myself to see if all my hard work pays off." said Mesogog

"Are you sure that the potion you work on will really separate you and Anton Mercer for good?" ask Elsa worried

"Of course I am sure Elsa. As I created it myself and that is why it will work. Now that I explain that to you. I think it's time to finally rid myself of Anton Mercer once and for all." replied Mesogog

With that Mesogog drank the red potion as he was suddenly engulf in a bright flash of gold light that filled the lab. When the light faded standing in front of Mesogog was Anton Mercer who look very weak as he hit the floor of the lab on his chest out cold.

"Finally free at last. Now that I now free of Anton Mercer I can finally focus on destroying Tommy Oliver and his rangers. Tyrannodrones take Anton Mercer here to a cell until I can figure out what to do with him." said Mesogog looking down at Anton Mercer

With that two Tyrannodrones appeared and grab a hold of Anton Mercer and drag him out of the lab leaving Elsa and Mesogog alone.

"Well I say lord Mesogog it is good to see you finally rid of yourself of Anton Mercer. Now that you got your freedom. What is your plan on destroying Tommy Oliver and the rest of the rangers if I can ask?" ask Elsa curious

"That my dear Elsa is something that will come up with in time as what I have in store for them is very unpleasant for them as it will destroy them for good. And once they are gone then I use the power of their Dino Gems to bring back the Age of Dinosaurs back to this planet once and for all. That you can be assure of my dear Elsa." replied Mesogog with a evil laugh

With that Mesogog discuss his plan on how to get rid of Tommy and the others once and for all.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the battle between the rangers and Ruby Dragon and the appearance of the Zeo Ultrazord and Mikoto Uchiha as the Purple Dino Thunder Ranger and that the fact that Conner is her and Tsunade's son . As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for the start of the two part story arc Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder crossover Thunderstorm and Mikoto Uchiha's first fight as the Purple Ranger.


	20. Chapter 20 Thunderstorm Part 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story .

In a field outside of Blue Bay Harbor some construction workers were working in the field as their supervisor was watching them making sure everything was alright. One of the construction workers put down this shove and walk over to the supervisor with a confuse look on his face.

"I don't understand it sir. The fault line seem to be just fine to me. I don't what could be causing all the earthquakes around the city. Maybe we should call it a day and come back here tomorrow to see if we can find out what is the problem here as were not going to find it today." said the Construction Worker

"Your probably right. We should call it a day as we have been out here all day long and haven't so far found out what the problem with this fault line is. Gather your man and let's leave here and come back tomorrow and maybe we can figure out what is going on here." said the Supervisor looking at his man

With that the Construction worker went back down to the field and told the others to call it a day and that they would come back tomorrow to finish their work. With that the man pick up everything and put it away and headed home to get some rest as they need it leaving the field empty. Once the man had gone the ground around the area started to shake as a crack appeared in the earth and split wide open . When suddenly a glove hand came out of the ground as it grab to the ground above and a figure emerge to reveal none other then the evil space ninja Lothor . Once Lothor drag himself out of the crack in the ground and got to his feet he look at the ground around him.

"Ah finally at long last I am finally free from my prison. Now that I am no longer trap I can plan my revenge on my dear brother and his Rangers. And I know just where to start." said Lothor with a evil laugh

With that Lothor started walking towards the city of Blue Bay Harbor to put his plan into motion. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others minus Conner were relaxing inside of the Dino Lair while Hayley was at the computer as she and Professor Hart were keeping a eye out for trouble.

"Man I still can't believe that Mesogog hasn't attack Reefside in the past three weeks since his attack on the Leaf Village. I hate to sound negative about our little break from Mesogog. But it has been way to quiet around the city lately land something tell me that Mesogog is up to no good." said Adam

"I know what you mean Adam. It's not like Mesogog to go this long without attacking the city. It's like he has something big plan for all of us and it isn't anything good." said Trini

"Well I would still like to know what Mesogog's true attentions were for launching his attack on the Leaf Village in the first place. I mean it was like that attack was some kind of diversion to keep us busy while Mesgog went through with his real plan. Whatever it was and that has me worried big time you guys." said Kira nervous

"I know what you mean Kira. Not knowing what Mesogog has plan has all of us worried as well. I just wish there was some way we could find out what his plan was so we could be prepared for it." said Trent

"Well that is one thing we all wish we could do Trent. But unfortunately unless we find some way to hack into Mesogog's lab computers there is no way we will know what Mesogog has plan for us. So the best we can do is train as hard as we can and be prepared for anything Mesogog throws our way." said Jason

"Jason's right you guys we all have to train as hard as we can as we don't know Mesogog has plan for us and when he will attack Reefside." said Ino

"I agree with Ino. The best we can right now is try and be prepared for anything Mesogog has plan and hope we can defeat it like we always do." said Ryan

"Your right on that now Ryan. But what worries me is that Mesogog might create a new monster so powerful that we might not be able to beat it like we did his other monsters. I mean when we face that Mesogog's dragon monster. We were barely able to destroy it when Elsa made it grow. The next time we might not be so lucky." said Dominick

"Dominick's got a point you guys. Mesogog's monster's keep getting stronger and stronger each time we face them. The next one might be to powerful for us to defeat." said Kit

"I agree with Kit. The next time we face one of Mesogog's monster. We might not be able to beat it so easily like we did the others." said Drew

"You might have a point there Drew. But don't forget who we are. Were hero's of the earth and took a oath we we got our powers to never give up the fight against the forces of evil no matter how powerful they may be." said Zack

"You got that right Zack We can't give up the fight against Mesogog just because his monster's keep getting stronger and stronger all the time as the people of earth are counting on us to protect them." said Kyuubi

"You got that right Kyuubi . None of us can give up now. Especially after everything we being through as a team." said Kushina

"I agree with Kushina . We have being through a lot together as a team and no matter how grim things look for us. We always came out on top in the end no matter what." said Carter

"You got that right Carter. We have been through a lot together as we defeated everyone of Mesogog's monster's time and time again as we work as team." said Eric

"I have to agree with the two of you guys. We have being through a lot over the past couple of months since we fought against Mesogog and his army and we have always come out on top no matter how bad things seem for us. And that is why Mesogog will never defeat us no matter what he does." said Alyssa

"Well I for one would still like to know that jerk Kakashi wanted to arrest us in the first place after we saved the Leaf Village from Mesogog. I don't mean to be sound angry. But that Kakashi guy has a bad attitude towards you Dr. O. Why is that as you never did anything wrong to him in your life from what you and Miss H told us?" ask Ethan angry

"Well Ethan. It is because Kakashi has always being like to me ever since he was chosen to be me and Sakura's teacher in the ninja arts. He was always either spending to much time reading his books or training Sasuke while me and Sakura had to work hard to get to where we are now." replied Tommy

"Tommy's right about Kakashi Sensei. He was always favored Sasuke over the two of us even know it was his job to train all three of us as a team and back then I didn't understand why he did it as I assume Sasuke needed more training then the two of us back then. But now I know that the only reason Sasuke was train more was because he was the last of the Uchiha Clan and the counsel always give him everything on a sliver platter because of that reason. Which makes me angry just thinking about the way he treated me and Tommy back when we were genin as Sasuke was nothing but a jerk." said Sakura angry

"Wow mom. From the way you talk about this Sasuke person. You didn't seem to like him very much for being a jerk." said Ishizu looking at Sakura

"Well Ishizu believe it or not back when I first became a genin I use to have a huge crush on Sasuke like every other girl back in the village did as he was the last of his clan and all I ever wanted back then was for him to notice me . Which made me a bitter person towards Tommy back then as I always took my anger out on him back in those days. But I am glad that I am not like that anymore as I know Tommy is the person was destine to fall in love with from the start." said Sakura

"Well that is good to know. But if Kakashi was such a bad teacher. Why is it he ended up becoming Hokage of the Leaf Village in the first place?" ask Leo confuse

"Because of the fact he has the Sharingan which allows him to copy any jutsu his enemy uses against him in the battle and not learn it through hard work. And because of that fact the counsel decided to make that jerk Kakashi Hokage even know he doesn't deserve to be called that tile." replied Tsunade angry

"Well all I have to say about that is this so called counsel of the Leaf Village are a bunch of fools if they made someone as mean as this Kakashi the leader of their village." said Leo

"You got that right Leo. Kakashi doesn't deserve to be called Hokage as he isn't fit to have that tiled as he didn't earn it through hard work like Tommy and the rest of you do as you all work harder then any of the ninja back in the Leaf Village do." said Shizune

"Shizune's right. We have all seen have hard you guys train in order to fight Mesogog's forces. And from what we seen you are better fighters then the ninja of the Leaf Village are." said TenTen

"I agree with TenTen . You guys all have work hard on your skills to get where you all are today and for that I am impress as you would make better ninja then the ones back in the village." said Hinata

"Thanks for saying that Hinata. As that means a lot to all of us." said Zack

"You got that right Zack. We all work hard on our skills to get to the level of power we are all at now and that is something we should be proud of." said Minato

"I agree with you there Minato. We all have work very hard on our skills. But what I would like to know is what Zeltrax has plan as so far we haven't had any luck finding out where he is hiding at and that has me worried." said J.B.

"I agree with J.B. You guys. So far we hadn't have any luck finding out where Zeltrax is hiding at and we don't even know what he is planning for Reefside. Which has me worried as well as Zeltrax could strike from anywhere and anytime which is not good." said Smitty

"You right about that Smiity. But unfortunatley me and Professor Hart haven't had any luck so far finding even a trace of Zeltrax anywhere. It's like he fell off the face of the earth." said Hayley

"But we do have the computer keeping a eye out for any trouble. So if Zeltrax or Mesogog does something we will know about it right away." added Professor Hart

"That's good to know Professor as we need to be on the look out for any sign of those two anywhere." said Trent looking at Hayley and Professor Hart.

As soo as Trent said that the alarms in the lair started to go off alerting everyone of there was trouble somewhere. Hayley quickly went over to the computer and type a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen showed a map of the state of California.

"Man this isn't good you guys." said Hayley

"What is it Halyey. Is Mesogog attacking the city?" ask Dominick

"No Dominick. The computer isn't picking up any sign of Mesogog or Zeltrax. But there is definitely something evil going on." replied Hayley

"What are you talking about Hayley?" ask Rin afraid of the answer

"Well if the computer scans are correct. There is a blanket of pure evil covering the entire state of California. But unfortunately I can't seem to pinpoint the exact location of where it is coming from." said Hayley

"Man that isn't very good. If what you are saying is true Hayley. Then I guess this means big trouble for all of us." said Sakura

"That would be correct Sakura. Which means we have to be prepared for anything as we have to presume that this blanket of evil is being cause by Mesogog himself. Which is not a very good thing for the earth." said Hayley

"Then in that case we have to be prepared for anything and come up with some kinda of plan to deal with Mesogog if this thing is being cause by him." said Tommy

"Then that means one of us will have to go get Conner and bring him back here as he is still at school practicing for his big soccer game coming up." said Kira

"That would be correct Kira. As we need him here at the Dino Lair right now. But unfortunately the communication system is down which means I can't contact Conner at all and also the evil energy that I am picking up is interfering with the Teleportation system as well so there is no way for Conner to teleport to the lair. Which means one of you guys will have to leave here on foot and go get Conner and tell him what is going on and bring him back here at once." said Hayley worried

"Then if that is the case Hayley. Then I will go get Conner myself. Since he always seems to listen to me as he knows not to get me angry." said Tsunade looking at Hayley

"Your right about Conner listening to you Lady Tsunade. But I notice that ever since we got to Reefside you have being treating Conner like your son since day one. Which surprises me with you Lady Tsunade as you have never treated anyone like that before not even Tommy when he use to be Naruto as you treated him like a little brother back then." said Shizune looking at Tsunade

"Well what do you expect Shizune. I can't help but view Conner as my own son even know he has parents. But there is something about him that make me see myself in him like he was my own flesh and blood son. But right now that does concern me. What matters now is that I go get Conner and bring him back to the lair at once as he is needed here and that is what I attain to do." said Tsunade

"Alright then Lady Tsunade. But please be careful as Mesogog or Zeltrax could strike at any moment." said Sakura worried

"Of course I will be careful Sakura. Now if you excuse I have to get going and get Conner. But I will back here with him within the hour." said Tsunade

With that Tsunade left the Dino Lair to go get Conner. Meanwhile in Blue Bay Harbor in front of the Wind Ranger Academy. A group of Wind Ranger Academy students were running through the forest as if they were chasing something. When all of a sudden three figures in wind ninja uniforms and hoods came of of nowhere and appeared in front of the students making them stop in front of the three figures and and get into fighting stances. The three figures look at the students as they took off their hoods to reveal the faces of Shane, Dustin, and Tori as they look at the students in front of them and got into fighting stances. All of the sudden the students charge at Shane, Dustin, and Tori as they charge at the students as well head on. Shane quickly face off against a group of six students as three of the students tried to punch Shane in the chest only for Shane to block their attack with his hands and then sweeping on one of legs under the students legs making fall to the ground hard on their backs. Shane then look up to see the four remaining students coming at them with their fists. Shane quickly made a sign with his hands as he suddenly jump into that air and kick the two of the students in the chest knocking them off their feet. Shnae then landed on the ground as he look at the two remaining students as he thrust one of his hands forward firing a blue beam of energy from it that hit the two students in the chest sending them flying through the air and hitting some tree hard before landing on the ground on their chest. Meanwhile Tori was fighting a group of about four students as two of them jump into the air and tired to kick her in the chest. Only for Tori to roll out of the way at the last second avoiding their attack. Tori then got back to her feet as she jump into the air and kick the two students in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Tori then look up to see the other two students charging her head on. Tori quickly charge at them as she delivered a punch to one of the students hitting them in the chest and making them fall to the ground hard. Tori then quickly delivered a kick to the other student hitting them in the chest and sending them into a tree hard before hitting the ground. Meanwhile Dustin was busy fighting a group of about five students as two of them tried to punch Dustin in the chest only for Dustin to jump into the air and flip over their heads as he kick both of them in the head sending them to the ground out cold. Dustin then look up to see the other three students as they charge at him head on. Dustin quickly made a handsign as he pointed both of his hands to the ground. When suddenly there was a cloud of smoke as Dustin disappeared down into the earth as the three students look around to see where he had gone. When all of a sudden a cloud of dust appeared behind the students as they look up to see Dustin jump out of the ground as he fired a yellow beam of energy from his hands that hit the students in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. The Students quickly got back on their feet to see Shane, Tori, and Dustin standing in front of them.

"Alright you guys can stand down now. Now that training is over can anyone tell me how this training exercise went?" ask Shane looking at the students

"I can tell you how it went. We totally kick their butts." replied Dustin with a smile on his face

" Ah I hate to spoil your fun Sensei Dustin. But I think Sensei Shane was talking to the students." said Tori annoyed

"Ah right. Sorry for the interrupting you Sensei Shane. You can proceed." said Dustin looking at Shane

"Thanks you . Now that I have everyone's attention. I want all of you to think about what just happen here and consider your commitment to your ninja training before your next training exercise tomorrow. Your all dismiss now." said Shane looking at the students

With that the students walk off leaving Shane, Dustin, and Tori alone in the forest. Once the students had left Shane, Dustin, and Tori started to walk through the forest talking.

"Shane I hate to say it but you almost sounded like Sensei back there." said Tori

"Well speaking of Sensei. Wasn't he suppose to meet us here to talk about something?" ask Shane curious

"Well maybe he forgot." said Dustin

"Sensei forgetting something like that would ever happen." said Shane

"Well there is always a first time for everything Shane. Besides were the best three ninja instructors in the entire academy as we kick serious butt." said Dustin

"Well I hate to spoil your fun Dustin. But teaching the students to be ninja is not about kicking their butts all the time." said Tori

"Your probably right Tori. But still it is fun sometimes. But I think it would be good for us to have a real challenge for once as I am getting bored of fighting against the academy students all the time." said Dustin

"I have to agree with you there Dustin. I wouldn't mind a real challenge once in a while to sharpen my ninja skills. But unfortunately with Hunter teaching at the Thunder Ranger academy and Blake doing motocross and Cam busy helping sensei around the academy . There really isn't no one to train with that could prove a challenge." said Shane

"What about the ninja in the Elemental Countries Shane? I heard the ninja there are suppose to be super tough not to mention they train very differently with them using that so called Charka to use in their jutsu. I am sure they could give us a challenge." said Dustin

"You might be right Dustin. But remember the rule of the Wind Ranger Academy. The ninja of the Elememtal Countries are not suppose to know there are ninja that exist outside their lands as they don't know there is more out there pass the veil of the Elemental Countries as it could prove big trouble if they were to find out about us and the Thunder Ranger Academy . As it has being that way ever since both academies were form and it is suppose to remain like that for good." said Tori looking at Dustin angry

"Alright I get the point Tori. I just wouldn't mind at least meeting one ninja from the Elemental Countries at least once in me life just to see how they train compared to us. " said Dustin

"I agree with you on there Dustin. But rules are rules and we have to follow them no matter what. But I still would like to know where Sensei is as he would straighten you out ." said Shane looking at Dustin

"Well maybe he left us something s there is a note up ahead of us that looks like it was written by Sensei." said Dustin pointing at a letter hanging from tree in front of them

"Your probably right Dustin as it seems to be written by Sensei himself. Let's see it says Tori, Shane, and Dustin. Please meet me at the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor as the sun is setting. Please don't speak of this matter until I have spoken with you." said Shane as he read the letter

"What does Sensei means by that?'" ask Dustin

"I don't know Dustin. But something tells me it is something very important as it sounds like it from Sensei's note." replied Tori

"I have to agree with Tori Dustin. From the way Sensei says in this letter. What he has to talk to us about is important and I for one don't think we should wait here. I think we should go right now as the sun will be setting real soon anyways." said Shane

"Alright then Shane then let's get going and see what Sensei wants to talk to us about." said Dustin

With that Shane, Dustin, and Tori left the area as they disappeared into streaks of red, blue, and yellow. Meanwhile at the Wind Ranger Acadmey Cam was walking through the courtyard of the academy looking around. When suddenly Kapri and Marah came out of nowhere and appeared next to Cam.

"Hey Cam who are you looking for?" ask Kapri looking at Cam

"Kapri Marah what are you two doing here trying to bug me? Don't you two have ninja homework to be doing?" replied Cam looking at the two of them annoyed

"No we don't Cam. We finish it a while ago as it was way to easy to do." said Marah

"Well then you two go focus on your inner ninja as I am to busy to deal with you right now." said Cam as he started to walk off.

"Cam wait up for a minute. Maybe we can help you with whatever is bothering you." said Kapri as she and Marah ran after Cam

"Yeah Kapri's right Cam. Were family and were like so totally here for you. So tell us what is wrong as maybe we can help you." said Marah looking at Cam

"Fine you two. If you must know what is bothering me. It's my dad. He hasn't come back yet from talking to Shane, Dustin, and Tori and it has me worried. I mean I know he can take care of himself but ever since that Guinea Pig thing. I just like to know where he is at all times." said Cam

"Well Cam you shouldn't worry as your dad is a real great sensei. I am sure he is just alright and you shouldn't worry about him." said Marah

"Yeah and in the mean time you have us two to hang out with until he returns." added Kapri

"That is very comforting to know you two. But if you can excuse. I think I will take a walk through the forest to clear my head. But I will be back real soon. So please don't try and cause to much trouble well I am gone." said Cam looking at Kapri and Marah

With that Cam walk off leaving Kapri and Marah alone. Meanwhile at a cliff overlooking the ocean Shane, Tori, and Dustin were walking towards the top when they saw Sensei Watanabe standing ten feet in front of them looking over the ocean below.

"Sensei is everything alright because the say your letter sounded it seems what you have to tell is isn't good news?" ask Tori looking at their Sensei

"No I am afraid I am not okay Tori." replied Sensei Watanabe looking at Tori worried

"Then what is the matter Ssnsei ? No offense Sensei but you don't look so hot to me." ask Dustin

"None taken Dustin. But if you must know it's Lothor his back I am afraid and he is out for revenge." replied Sensei Watanabe sadly

"But how is that possible Sensei? We saw Lothor get thrown down into the Abyss of Evil. There no way he could have escape." said Shane shock

"I am afraid to say Shane that somehow Lothor found a way out of the Abyss of Evil and even as we speak he is heading towards Blue Bay Harbor with the intent of destroying the city and all of you once and for all. Which is why you three have to stop him before he harms any innocent people." said Sensei Watanabe

"Alright if Lothor is really back then how are we suppose to fight him without any powers?" ask Dustin concern

"Very simple Dustin. Cam has being saving these for such a occasion such as this." replied Sensei Watanabe

With that Sensei Watanabe held out his hands as a bright flash of white appeared in them. When the light faded Sesnei Watanabe was holding a black box in his hands as he open the box to reveal to Shane, Dustin and Tori three wind morhpers.

"Shane, Tori, Dustin it is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new wind morhpers. A dark cloud has descended upon on this day and you three must resume your duties as Power Rangers and protect Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor once again." said Sensei Watanabe as Shane, Tori, and Dustin took the three wind morphers and put them on their wrist.

"You can count on us Sensei. We will not fail you. Alright you guys let's do it." said Shane

With that the three of them press the button on their wind morphers. When suddenly bolts of purple lighting came out of them making Shane, Tori, and Dustin cry out in pain as they fell to their knees. When the lighting finally disappeared Shane, Tori, and Dustin got back on their feet and look at Sensei Watanabe with a evil look in their eyes.

"So how do you feel?" ask Sensei Watanabe sounding like Lothor as he look at the three of them

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed." replied Shane in a evil voice

"Why stop there. As I want the whole Country." said Tori

"And then the world." added Dustin with a evil smile

"That's what I was hoping to hear." said Sensei Watanabe

With that Sensei Watanabe was covered in a purple light. When the light faded standing in front of Shane, Tori, and Dustin was none other then Lothor .

"I thought I never was going to say this. But it is a pleasure to see you all again." said Lothor smiling

"And it is our pleasure to serve you master Lothor." said Shane as he Tori, and Dustin bowed to Lothor.

"That is music to my ears. Now that we are all on the same page. I think it's about time that we paid a visit to the Wind Ninja Academy and show them what is in store for them." said Lothor laughing

With that the Lothor discuss his plan for the academy students with Shane, Tori, and Dustin while on the landing below the real Sensei Watanabe who was tied up look up at the four of them as he tried to get free. Meanwhile in the soccer field outside Reefside High. Conner was kicking the ball towards the soccer net as he suddenly kick the ball with all of his strength as the ball flew in through the air and went in the net hitting the back of it before landing on the ground as Conner look at the goal he made with a smile on his face.

"Man looks like I am more then ready for the big soccer game with all the practice I did today. I just can hardly wait to see the looks on the other teams faces when I kick their butts all over the field." thought Conner

"That's some good moves you got there kid." said a female voice

Conner quickly look in the direction of the female voice and saw Mikoto Uchiha standing 20 feet in front of him.

"Thanks miss I do practice a lot as I plan becoming a pro soccer player once I get out of high school. By the way the names Conner and you are?" ask Conner looking at Mikoto

"You can called my Mikoto Conner. I must say from the way you play you most definitely will make it to the pros. Your parents must be so proud of you." said Mikoto shaking Conner's hand

"I wish that was true Mikoto. But believe it or not my parents want me to give up playing soccer and just go on to college and get a real job as they say playing soccer is a waste of my time." said Conner sadly

"Why would your own parents say something like that as I thought parents would support their own child in something they believe in?" ask Mikoto confuse

"I wish that was true. But unfortunately my parents are not even my real parents. You see I was adopted by my parents when I was just a baby and I never even knew who my real parents were as every time I ask my mom and dad about them. They said that my birth parents didn't care about me as I was found on their doorstop as a newborn baby with a note attach to the basket I was in telling them to take good care of me and give me a good home. So my parents adopted me and raise me as their own. But unfortunately I had work hard growing up to make them proud of me no matter what. It was like when I even failed a test at school they would tell me to study hard like me older brother as they wanted me to turn out just like him. So all my life I had to work hard in school and when I finally find the one thing I am good at and I work hard to get the skills I have. They tell me to quit playing soccer and contract on getting good grades and making something out of myself. And you know that makes me feel like I am nothing but a failure to them in their eyes and nothing I ever do will change that fact." replied Conner in angry voice

"Your probably have a point Conner as I can't even begin to understand what your life was like growing up. But your parents are wrong about your birth parents as I am sure they had a good reason for giving you up especially your mother as she probably felt sad to give you up. But I have the feeling if your birth parents could see the way you grew up I am sure they would be proud of you especially your mother as she most likely cares about you very much even if she never gets to see you." said Mikoto in a motherly voice

"And how would you know that as you just met me? For all I know my mom and dad are right about my birth parents giving me up and not caring about me. As far as I know nether one have ever tried to contact me in my life. For all you know your probably wrong about them especially my birth mother as I can't understand why any mother would give up their own child in the first place and not tried to contact them at all. For all I know my birth parents are nothing more then a bunch of jerks." said Conner looking at Mikoto angry

"Conner I know you must feel like that now. But please listen to me when I say your mother had a very good reason for giving you up as maybe she probably wanted you to have a chance at a better life then what she could have given you herself. But trust me when I say that she most likely loves you very much and probably wishes she could have raise her you herself." said Mikoto

"And how would you know that for a fact?" ask Conner curious

"Because like her I had to give up my own child a long time ago for the same reason as I didn't want him to turn out like my two other sons as they both ended up dead. But I have kept my eye on my son ever since the day I gave him up and I am proud to say that I am proud of the way he turn out unlike his adopted parents do. So I trust me when I say your birth parents where ever they are . Are proud of you to as you are a nice young man that just wants to reach his dream no matter what people say to him. So all I have to tell you is that no matter what people tell you what they think is best for you what matters in the end is what you believe is best for you and trust me from the way you work hard at playing soccer I have no doubt in my mind that you will make a great pro soccer player one day." replied Mikoto looking at Conner with a smile

"When you put it that way you make a good point. Thanks a lot as I think I know what I must do now. But I do have a question to ask you." said Conner

"And what would that be Conner?" ask Mikoto curious

"Well I don't hate to sound rude to you and all. But as to your son what is his name as maybe I might know him as from the way you talk he seems to live around Reefside somewhere?" replied Conner looking at Mikoto curious

"Well Conner. I would like to tell you. But I am afraid that is something I have to kept from myself for the time being. But maybe one day I will tell you when you are ready. But I can you tell my son isn't as far away as you might think he is." said Mikoto

"What do you mean by that?" ask Conner looking at Mikoto confuse

Before Mikoto could even give Conner a answer. Conner and Mikoto both look up to see Tsunade running over to them with a look that said that she had something to tell Conner that was important.

"Conner am I glad to see that you didn't leave the area yet as I was hoping you would still be here." said Tsunade looking at Conner

"What do you mean by that Lady Tsunade?" ask Conner confuse

"Because of the fact that Tommy and Sakura need you at the house as there is something important that they need to talk to you about that is important and couldn't wait. Which is why I came after you to bring you to their house. But before we leave. I would like to know what you are doing talking to my old friend Mikoto here ." replied Tsunade looking at Mikoto

"Wait a minute you and Mikoto know each other?" ask Conner shock

"Yes we do in fact Conner but her full name happens to be Mikoto Uchiha the mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha who both ended up killing each other in the end. So Mikoto it's being a long time. So care to tell me what you are doing in Reefside and talking to Conner here as I last time I saw you was 18 years ago when we spent the night together. So tell me right now what you are doing here in Reefside and talking to Conner here and please don't even lie to me as I can tell when you are lying." replied Tsunade looking at Mikoto

"Well it's nice to see you again after all these years Tsunade. But if you you must know why I am doing here talking to Conner. It is because of the fact I think I have the right to speak to our own son after all these years." replied Mikoto

"Wait a minute your telling me you and Tsunade are my birth parents. But how can that be as there no way I can have two mothers?"ask Conner shock

"That is something I would like to knwo to as well Mikoto. There no way Conner can be our son even if I treat him as my own son. So how can it be possible he is our son in the first place?" ask Tsunade

"Very simple Tsunade. You see when we spent the night together I use a very powerful forbidden jutsu on the both of us that allows people of the same gender to have a child together. Which is how I became pregnant with Conner all those years ago. But the reason I gave our son up for adoption was because of the fact is that if the Leaf Village had found out I was alive and found out about Conner. They most likely try to use him to rebuild the Uchiha Clan since like his late brothers Sasuke and Itachi he process the Sharingan and that is something I didn't want to happen to him. Which is why I gave him up so he could live a normal life here in Reefside and I have kept watch over him over the years to make sure he was alright and I even know he is the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and process the Red Dino Gem as I was there in the village when Mesogog attack and watch Conner defeat that monster with his Battlizer. Which I must say I am impress by it." replied Mikoto

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that by the fact you using some forbidden jutsu on you and Tsunade you ended up pregnant with me and that I am related to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and that I process this so called Sharingan?" ask Conner shock

"Yes that would be correct Conner. You are me and Tsunade's son and you do process the Sharingan like the rest of the Uchiha clan. But unfortunately you haven't unlock it yet which I am glad you didn't . As I don't think you are ready to handle it's power." replied Mikoto

"Well that maybe good and all. But how do you know Conner process's a Dino Gem and how do you know so much about them since it appears you know about the power they process first hand?" ask Tsunade curious

"Very simple Tsunade. Because like Conner and the others. I to process a Dino Gem of my own." replied Mikoto as she pulled up the left sleeve of her jacket to reveal a silver bracelet with a Purple Dino Gem on it.

"Wait you have a Dino Gem like me. But how is that possible as Dr. O and Miss H said there shouldn't be anymore around?" ask Conner confuse

"Well I think it would be better if I tell you and Tsunade about it back at your base along with the others as I can image Shizune and the others will have some question's to ask me as well." replied Mikoto

"Yes I can image they will Mikoto. So in that case it will be base if you come with me and Conner back to the Dino Lair as I think you owe everyone some answer's." said Tsunade

"That's fine with me Tsunade. As I can image our son Conner here has some to questions to ask me as well. Which I will answer as I own him some answers as I do you as well. So lead the way Tsunade." said Mikoto

With that Tsunade, Mikoto, and Conner left the soccer field and heade to the Dino Lair to see what Tommy and the others wanted. Meanwhile in the forest outside the Wind Ranger Academy Cam was walking through the forest looking around for his dad along with any sign of Shane, Tori, and Dustin. When suddenly Cam came upon the the tore up letter attach to the tree in front of him.

"What is this letter doing here and how come it is torn in half?" ask Cam as he examine the letter in his hands

All of a sudden Cam notice a couple of footprints on the ground in front of him that had something in them. Cam quickly let go of the letter in his hands as he look at the footprints closer and put two of his fingers in one of them as he felt something slimly in his fingers as he pulled them out of the footprint.

"This stuff came from the Abyss of Evil. But how did it get here in the first place as the last time I saw it was when Lothor was sent into it. But if it is here that means only one thing that is something came out of it. Which means the school is in danger. I better hurry before something bad happens to the students." said Cam shock

With that Cam quickly got back to his feet and disappeared into green streak towards the Wind Ninja Academy. Meanwhile in the courtyard of the Wind Ninja Academy. Kapri and Marah were with the rst of the ninja students waiting for Cam and the others to come back. When all of a sudden from out of nowhere a black beam of energy came from the sky above and hit the ground in front of the students making a cloud of dust appear. When the dust finally disappeared standing in front of Kapri Marah and the other students was none other then Lothor with two monsters look very powerful and looking ready to fight.

"Well it so nice of you all to greet us here." said Lothor with a evil laugh

"Uncle Lothor how can you be here. We thought you were." said Marah

"Gone Destroyed History right?" ask Lothor looking at Kapri and Marah angry

"Well yeah that is what we thought." replied Kapri nervous

"Well I hate to disappoint you two girls. But I am back in black and I for one am in a very bad mood." said Lothor angry

"Well you definitely haven't change at all Uncle." said Kapri

"You know Kapri you could never could keep your mouth shut could you. Which is why you and your sister could never be good at being evil." said Lothor

"Who are those two freaks with you Uncle Lothor?" ask Marah looking at the two monsters next to Lothor

"There some new friends that I made down in the depths of the Abyss of Evil. They don't say much. But they fight like the dickens. Which is saying much as you two along with the students here will be gone from my sight very shortly." replied Lothor

All of a sudden from out of nowhere three streaks of Red,Blue, and Yellow fell from the sky and landed behind Lothor and the two monster as a cloud of smoke appeared as the streaks laned. When the smoke cleared standing in front of Lothor and his two monsters were none other then Shane, Tori, and Dustin who look ready for a fight.

"You guys are we ever glad to see you. Lothor is back and wants to destroy us and the students." said Kapri as she and Marah ran towards Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"We know isn't it great." said Shane as he Tori, and Dustin walk towards Lothor leaving Kapri and Marah confuse as to what Shane had just said to them.

"Ah it so good to see that you three could make it here . Now capture these weak students for me." said Lothor looking at Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"You got it master Lothor. Alright you guys let's do it." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin brught their morphers to their faces as they touch the buttons on their morphers and said " Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha." and they were engulf in a bright flash of light. When the light faded Shane, Tori, and Dustin were now in their ranger forms read to fight.

"Alright you guys let's get these weak excuse of ninja." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin took out their ninja swords and charge at the students head on as Kapri and Marah quickly took cover. Shane quickly went after a group of five students as two of them tried to attack Shane with their practice swords. Only for Shane to block their attack with his ninja sword. Shane then quickly slash the two students across the chest with his ninja sword sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Shane quickly look up to see the three remaining students charging at him with their weapons.

"I think it's time for you three to take a little trip. Hawk Blaster fire." said Shane as the Hawk Blaster appeared in his right hand

Shane quickly pointed the Hawk Blaster at the three students and fired a red beam of energy from it that hit the three students in the chest and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Tori was fighting a group of about six students as two of them tired to punch her in the chest. Only for Tori to jump into the air to avoid their attack and kicking the two of them in the back of the head sending them to the ground hard on their chest. Tori then look up to see the four remaining Students coming at her with the intent to finish her off with their weapons. Tori quickly brought out her Sonic Fin and pointed it at the four students and fired a blue beam of light from it that hit the four students in the chest real hard and sent them flying through the air and hitting the ground real hard on their backs. Meanwhile Dustin was fighting a group of about four ninja students as he took his ninja sword and slash two of them across the chest sending them to the ground on their chest. Dustin then look up to see the two remaining students charging at him with their weapons. Dustin quickly brought out his Lion Hammer and slam the head of it into the ground making the ground shake as the two remaining students were sent to the ground hard on their backs. Once Shane, Tori, and Dustin had finish sending the students to the ground. Lothor appeared and look over the fallen students with a smile on his face.

"Now I think it's time I bottle up my troubles once and for all." said Lothor as a bottle appeared in his hands

Lothor then open the top of the bottle and pointed it at the fallen students as they suddenly were turn into black smoke and suck into the bottle as Lothor put the top of the bottle back in place.

"Now that I got the ninja students out of my way. There only one more thing that I have to do here which remains me . Where do you two think you are going in such a hurry?" ask Lothor looking at Kapri and Marah as they were trying to sneak away

"Ah us. We were not going anywhere Uncle Lothor." replied Kapri

"Yeah we weren't going anywhere. Besides were family and you wouldn't put us in that bottle with the students would you Uncle?" added Marah looking at Lothor

"Your only my family by marriage. Besides you two are in my way which is why I will get rid of you like I did the students." said Lothor as he started to open the bottle again

"Wait a minute there Uncle. We could help you with your plans to take over the earth." said Marah

"Like you did last time? I don't think so girls." said Lothor angry

"Hold on a minute Uncle. That may have being true last time. But we are different now. Were train ninja and we know all sort of ninja stuff that may prove useful to you if you decide to spare us." said Kapri

"Well you might have a point there. Fine you two can help me take over the world. But only on a trial basis. One screw up and that it and you two will join the rest of the students. Do I make myself clear?" ask Lothor looking at Kapri and Marah

"Crystal clear Uncle Lothor. We will not let you down." replied Marah nervous

"Good to hear. Now that is settled it time to move on to bigger things." said Lothor

"What about the others? Cam will be looking for us." ask Shane

"Not to mention there another team of rangers in Reefside that could ruin your plans master Lothor." added Dustin

"Well that is where you three come in. If Cam does finds you three it will not be a pretty sight when he does. As for this other team of rangers. I think it's time we take a little trip to Reefside so you three can destroy them and get them out of my way of taking over the earth. Understood?" replied Lothor

"Understood master. I for one can't wait to get my hands on those other rangers and take them out myself." said Tori with a evil smile

With that Lothor and them left the Wind Ranger academy to put Lothor's plan into action. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were waiting for Tsunade to return with Conner as Hayley and Professor Hart were still trying to locate the source of the blanket of evil. When suddenly entrance to the lair open as Tsunade came into the lair with Conner and Mikoto with her.

"Conner it good to see that Lady Tsunade found you and brought you back to the lair. But who is the woman you brought with with the both of and why is she here in the Dino Lair?" ask Kira looking at Mikoto curious

"Well if you must know this woman's name is Mikoto Uchiha and according to her I happen to be her and Tsunade's son thanks to her using some kind of forbidden jutsu." replied Conner

"You mean to tell us that this woman right here is Mikoto Uchiha as in the mother of both Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and that she and Tsunade are your mothers. But how can she be alive and well when Dr. O and Miss H both told us that she died when Itachi killed the rest of his clan except Sasuke. And how can she and Lady Tsunade be your mothers when that that isn't possible? " ask Ethan confuse

"Don't ask me how Ethan. But all I know is that somehow she and Tsunade are my birth parents thanks to some weird jutsu that according to her allows people of the same gender to have a kid. Which is how she ended up pregnant with me. " replied Conner

"Wait a minute does that mean your somehow related to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and you process the Sharingan as well?" ask Hinata shock

"Well according to my mother Mikoto here it's all true. But I am still creep out about the whole thing as now I know that those two power hungry jerks were my older brothers and that I somehow process this Sharingan thing to." replied Conner with a shiver

"Well trust me Conner I have seen some strange things in my life and this most certainly is strange . But you will get use to it sooner or later. Trust me on that." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Conner. Just because your related to Sasuke and Itachi doesn't make you like them as you have shown us that you are a good and caring person that will do anything it takes to protect the people you care about and that all that matters." said Sakura looking at Conner

"Sakura and Tommy are right Conner. Your still the same person you always being no matter what and that is something that will never change. But I for one would like to know how Mikoto Uchiha here survive the murder of the Uchiha Clan when everyone I the village was told she had dead by Itachi's hand." said TenTen looking at Mikoto

"Yeah Tenten's right I think you owe all of us some answers as to how you are alive and well and how the hell you and Tsunade could be Conner's birth parents." added Ino looking at Mikoto with a angry look on her face

"Well I did tell my son Conner and Tsunade here that I would answer any questions you may have to ask me. So I guess I can start the your first question on how I survive the murder of the Uchiha clan when I should be dead right now. Well you see the day Itachi killed the clan. I had the feeling their was something wrong with him as he didn't act like himself and that he was up to something. So I decided to use a shadow clone to take my place that night and hide to see what my son was up to and it's a good thing I did as it turn out he plan on killing off the entire Uchiha Clan that night except for Sasuke who he spared for some reason I couldn't figure out. So after I saw Itachi kill his father and my shadow clone who he thought was the real me and the Anbu arrive at the compound to see what had happen and chase Itachi. I decided I couldn't stay around the village anymore as the village thought I was dead as did Sasuke. So once the Anbu left the area and took Sasuke to the Hospital. I gathered up everything I thought I need and left the village as I knew if the counsel found out I was alive and well they would use me to rebuild the Uchiha clan and that wasn't something I wanted to happen which is why I left the village. But of course I couldn't stay hidden for very long and after four years of traveling the Elemental Coutnries. I ended up crossing paths with Tsunade here in a remote village where she was staying. Needless to say I wasn't expecting to run into one of the legendary Sanin much less Tsunade herself. But there was something about Tsunade that made me attracted to her and as it turn out she felt the same way as well. So we ended up spending one night together and because fo the fact that I wanted to be a mother again I use a very powerful and forbidden jutsu on the two of us in the hopes that I could at least have a chance of getting pregnant again. Which of course is what happen as I ended up pregnant with our son Conner here. But I knew I couldn't raise Conner by myself as if the village found out I was alive and well and that I had another son they would take him and use him to rebuild the clan since Sasuke had left to go after Itachi. So I decided to give up Conner up when I got here to Reefside knowing at least he could have a normal life. But I promise myself I would watch over him always no matter what. Which I did and I am proud of the fact that my son has made so many friends and the fact he is protecting the earth and the people he cares about as a Power Ranger." replied Mikoto

"Wait a minute how the hell did you know about Conner being a Power Ranger?" ask Trent confuse

"Simple like I said I have being watching over Conner ever since I gave him up. So I know his fighting style inside and out which is how I discovered he was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and about the Dino Gems as well and the power they process." replied Mikoto

"How do you know about the Dino Gems and what power they hold? From the way you sound it like you know their power first hand." ask Ryan

"That is because I do as I process a Dino Gem of my own that I found a couple of years ago when it bonded with me and thanks to my skills as a ninja and the fact I met the Red Space Ranger Andros who help me build my morpher. I ended up becoming the Purple Dino Thunder Ranger." replied Mikoto as she revealed the Purple Dino Gem on her left wrist

"That might explain somethings. But if you have being a Power Ranger for a few years now. Why is it that you never decide to help us out in battle as we could have use your help fighting Mesogog?" ask J.B.

"Because one from the way I seen you all fight. I knew you could handle things without my help. And two I didn't want to reveal myself as I didn't want to answer any questions until the time was right." replied Mikoto

"Well that is something we can understand. But I for one hope Lady Tsunade here didn't know about Conner being her son all this time as that is something that she shouldn't keep a secret from us." said Shizune looking at Tsunade with annoyed look on her face

"Well Shizune I can honestly can tell you and the others I didn't know that Conner was me and Mikoto son until now. Which by the way still is a shock to me right now." said Tsunade

"We can understand that. But at least we know now where Conner gets most of his attitude from as he sometimes acts like you when he is having a bad day at school especially towards Principle Randell." said Ethan

"You know what Ethan. How about I kick your butt around right now for even saying that as you know Principle Randell is as evil as they come." said Conner angry

"Hold on there Conner. Now is not the time to take your anger out on Ethan. As we have bigger things to worry about like where all this evil energy Hayley is picking up is coming from." said Tommy as he look at Conner

"Well I do have the answer to that Tommy as me and Professor Hart have pinpointed the location of where the blanket of evil is coming from." said Hayley as she look at Tommy and the others

"So where is the evil energy coming from if you and Professor Hart located ti's source?" ask Ishizu afraid of the answer

"Well according to the computer's scans. The source of the evil energy is coming from Blue Bay Harbor." replied Professor Hart

"Did you just say Blue Bay Harbor Professor. Isn't that where the Wind Ninja academy is located at?" ask J.B. Shock

"Yes it is J.B. . Which is confusing as from what we know they shut down their ranger program right after Lothor was defeated." replied Tommy

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that there are ninja that exist outside the Elemental Countries that are train in this Wind Ninja academy?" ask Ino shock

"Yes Ino there are ninja that exist outside the Elemental Countries that are train in secret ninja academies such as the Wind Ninja Academy. But the only difference is that the ninja that train in these secret academies are not train to use Chakra like the ninja like in the Leaf Village. But they are train to harness the elements of nature such as the Wind Ninja Academy where the students are train in either Air, Earth, or Water or in the case of Thunder Ninja Academy are train to harness the power of thunder. But from as far as we all know the Wind Ninja Academy shut down their ranger program for good after they sent Lothor into the Abyss of Evil never to be heard from again." replied Tommy

"So if this evil energy is coming from Blue Bay Harbor. What does that mean?" ask Rin afraid of the answer

"Well I can only think of one thing and that is somehow the Abyss of Evil has being reopen which would explain where all the evil energy I am picking up is coming from." replied Hayley

"So do you think Mesogog is the one who reopen the Abyss of Evil?" ask Rin

"That I am afraid is something we don't know right now as anyone could have reopen it even Lothor himself which would mean the first place he would go to would be the Wind Ninja Academy to get his revenge on the rangers there." replied Tommy worried

All of the sudden the alarms in the Dino Lair went off alerting Tommy and the others of a attack on the city. Hayley quickly type a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen came to lfe showing Shane, Tori, and Dustin in their ranger forms along with a small army of Kelzacks attacking the city.

"Evil Power Rangers. You got to be kidding us." said Conner shock as he look at the computer screen

"Unfortunately Conner I am afraid no one is kidding around as those rangers are definitely evil as they are attacking the city and anyone that seems to be in their way." said Hayley

"But how can that be possible as I thought we were the only team of rangers left?" ask Trent confuse

"I can only think of one thing Trent and that is Lothor is back as those creatures that are with those rangers are Kelzacks Lothor's shock troopers. Which isn't a good thing as they are tough as Tyrannodrones not to mention those three rangers were part of the team that defeated Lothor before. But somehow Lothor must have found a way to brainwash them into working for him." replied Tommy

"Well I for don't care about that Dr. O. As I say we go after those three and take them down before anyone gets hurt." said Conner

"I am with Conner Dr. O. I say we go after those evil rangers and show them who is boss." said Ethan

"I have to agree with both of you. Which is why you two and Kira will fight them off while the rest of us still here and be on the lookout for Mesogog or Zeltrax as they would take advantage of a opportunity like this attacking the city while we are busy fighting Lothor's forces." said Tommy

"While if Conner ,Ethan, and Kira are going to fight those three rangers. Then I am going with them as well." said Mikoto

"Wait a minute there why do you have to come with us? As me, Ethan, and Kira can take those three rangers on alone. " ask Conner looking at Mikoto

"Because one I am your mother and I will not let my own son go after into battle without some kind of backup with would mean me as I have experience fighting as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. And two with my Sharingan I can use it to counter any of those three evil attacks as the power of the Sharingan allows me to read my enemies moves and counter them and use their own attacks against them. So whether you like it or not Conner. I am going with you three whether you like it or not." replied Mikoto

"Mikoto's right Conner. Her Sharingan will prove useful in fighting Lothor's forces as she can read their movements as block their attacks and launch a counter attack. So I hate to say it Conner but you and the others could use her help." said Sakura

"Fine she can come with us but because I am her son doesn't mean I need her to protect me as I can take care of myself." said Conner annoyed

"Well since it appears that is settled. I suggest you four go before Lothor's forces hurt any innocent people." said Hayley

"You got it Hayley. Alright you guys let's do it." said Ethan

With that Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"Purple Ranger Dino Power." said Mikoto

With that there was a bright flash of light. When the light faded Conner and the others were now in their ranger form ready to fight. Conner and the others then touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into four beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Shane, Tori, and Dustin were blasting at everything as the people of Reefside ran for their lives.

"Man this great you guys. Look at all these weak people running away for their lives. They know they don't stand a chance fighting us." said Dustin

"You got that right Dustin. But don't forget the only reason we are here in Reefside is to lure out the rangers that protect this city and destroy them once and for all so they can't ruin master Lothor's plans to take over the earth." said Tori

"You got that right Tori. But if you ask me I just want to destroy those rangers with my barre hands and nothing more as I will enjoy tearing them apart piece by piece. But right now I think we should contract on attacking the city as the other team of rangers will show up sooner or later to stop us." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin went back to attacking the city. When suddenly from out of nowhere a red beam of light came out of thin air and hit Shane, Tori, and Dustin in the chest sending the three of them to the ground hard on their backs. When they got to their feet they saw Conner. Ethan, Kira, and Mikoto standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at them.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't four of the Dino Thunder Rangers come to save their city from us." said Shane with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you buddy. Because we are going to take the three of you down before you hurt any innocent people." said Kira

"So how about you do us all a favor and give up before we are force to hurt you as your rangers like us and we shouldn't fight against each other." said Conner

"I don't think so you weak excuse for a ranger. Because we are going to take you four out for good and once we do we will then destroy the rest of your team so our master Lothor can take over this planet." said Dustin

"That's not going to happen as long as we are here to stop you ourselves." said Ethan

"I would like to see you try and do that Blue Ranger as I will take you down myself." said Tori laughing

"That's fine with us as you three will go down no matter what. Conner you Ethan, and Kira take care of these three rangers while I take care of the Kelzacks. Understand?" said Mikoto looking at Conner

"You got ti you can count on us . Besides I want to beat these guys up myself." said Conner

"Alright then let's do it you guys." said Mikoto

With that Conner and the others charge at Shane, Tori, Dustin and the Kelzacks head on with their weapons. Mikoto quickly took on the small army of about ten Kelzacks as two of them tried to punch her in the chest. Only for Mikoto to block their attack with her hands as she then delivered two kicks to their chests sending them to the ground hard. Mikoto then took out her tiger head katana as she slash five more Kelzacks across the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Mikoto then took out her Thundermax Blaster as she pointed it at the last three Kelzacks who were charging her with their weapon and fired a gold laser beam from her blaster that hit the three Kelzacks making sparks appear on their bodies as they fell to the ground follow by a huge explosion. Meanwhile Ethan was bust fighting Tori as he tired to slash her across the chest with his Thndermax Saber. Only for Tori to block his attack with her ninja sword and punching him hard in the chest making him stumble backwards. Ethan quickly recovered from the attack as he look up to see Tori pointing her Sonic Fin weapon at him and fired a blue laser beam from it that hit Ethan in the chest and sending him flying through the air hitting the building behind him before crashing to the ground hard on his chest. Menawhile Kira was fighting Dustin who tried to slash Kira across the chest with his ninja sword. Only for Kira to block his attack with her Thundermax Saber. Kira then punch Dustin in the chest making him stumble backwards a couple of feet. Kira then charge at Dustin with her Thundermax Saber to slash him acroos the chest. Only for Dustin to bring out his Lion Hammer and use it to block Kira's attack. Dustin then kick Kira in the chest making her stumble backwards a couple of feet. Dustin then slam the top of the Lion Hammer to the ground making the ground shake and sending Kira to the ground hard on her back. Meanwhile Conner was fighting Shane as Conner tried to slash Shane across the chest only for Shane to block it with his ninja sword . Shane then punch Conner in the chest sending Conner stumbling back a few feet. Shane then took his ninja sword and slash Conner across the chest sending Conner to the ground in a shower of sparks. Conner look up to see Shane standing over him with his ninja sword pointing at him.

"Give it up Red Ranger. You don't stand a chance against me. So how about you just surrender and maybe I will spare your life today." said Shane laughing

"I don't think so creep. As I will never surrender to the forces of evil no matter including you as your suppose to be on the side of good like me. But I swear no matter what I will take you down for good if I have to." said Conner angry

"So that is the way you want to do it. Fine with me as I wasn't even going to spare your life if you surrender to me anyways. So prepared yourself Red Ranger as my next attack will finish you off for good and believe no one as ever block this attack before. So I hope you enjoy the afterlife." said Shane

With that Shane raise his ninja sword over his head as the blade glowed a red color. Shane then swung the blade down at Conner at a fast speed ready to finish Conner off for good. When suddenly to the surprise of Shane Conner quickly took his Thundermax Saber and block Shane's ninja sword in mid strike before it even got close to Conner's face.

"No way this is impossible. There no way you could have block my attack as it has never being block before. How the hell could a non ninja like you block it?" ask Shane looking at Conner angry

"I don't know how creep. But if I had to guess it would probably be because of the fact that maybe somehow I must have activated my Sharingan that my mother Mikoto said I have as now I can read every move you make and I feel that my eyes are full of power. Which means this fight is far from over." replied Conner smiling under his helmet

"I don't care what power you have Red Ranger. As I will destroy you no matter." said Shane angry

With that Shane quickly tried to deliver a kick to Conner's chest . Only for Conner to block it with his hands. Conner then slash Shane across the chest with his Thundermax Saber making Shane stumble backwards a couple of feet. Conner then charge at Shane and punch Shane in the chest sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on his back. Shane quickly got back on his feet to see Conner standing in front of him with the Thundermax Saber pointed at him.

"Give it buddy. As now that I can read your every move you have no chance against me. So how about you just give up before something bad happens to you." said Conner

"I don't think so Red Ranger. As I still have one more trick up my sleeve . Hawk Blaster fire." said Shane

With that Shane brought out the Hawk Blaster and fired a red laser beam from it at Conner. Which hit Conner in the chest sending him crashing into the building behind him and hitting the ground hard on his chest. Conner look up to see Shane pointing the Hawk Blaster at him.

"I give you credit Red Ranger. You have proven to be a worthy opponent. To bad I have to destroy you. But that is the way things are. So good bye for good Red Ranger and nice knowing you." said Shane with a evil laugh

With that Shane prepared to fire another red laser beam from the Hawk Blaster. When suddenly from out of nowhere a gold laser beam came out of nowhere and hit Shane's right hand making him drop the Hawk Blaster to the ground. When Conner look up he saw Mikoto standing in front of him along with Ethan and Kira with her Thundermax Blaster pointed at Shane.

"Conner are you alright?" ask Mikoto

"Yeah I am fine thanks to you. But what are you doing here with Ethan and Kira as I could handle this guy myself?" replied Conner looking at Mikoto

'What does it look like to you Conner. We came here to save you and head back to the Dino Lair as these three rangers are to much for us to handle alone." replied Ethan

"You got to be kidding me. We can handle these three by ourselves." said Conner

"I am afraid not Conner as me and Ethan were beaten real badly by the Yellow and Blue rangers and would have being goners if it wasn't for Mikoto here coming to our rescue. So I think it would be a good idea if we leave here as we don't stand against these three rangers right now and we need Dr. O and the others help if we want to stand a chance of beating these guys head on." said Kira

"Fine yu two made you point. We do need back up fighting these guys. So we will head back to the Dino Lair to get help as there is no way we can defeat these guys the way we are." said Conner giving in

With that Conner and the others touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into four of color light leaving Shane as Tori and Dustin came running over to him.

"Hey Shane are you alright?" ask Tori

"Yeah I am but the Red Ranger got away with the others. I would have had him if the purple ranger interfere." replied Shane angry

"Well don't worry Shane. We will get them next time and destroy them for good. But right now we better get back to Lothor and tell him what happen here." said Dustin

"Fine with me Dustin. Let get back to the hideout and tell Lothor how things went here." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin disappeared into streaks of red,blue, and yellow. Once they were gone Cam came out of his hiding place from the shadows ofd the building overlooking the battlefield as he had fllow Shane, Tori, and Dustin all the way from the Wind Ninja Academy to see what they were up to.

"Man this isn't good. Now that Shane, Tori, and Dustin are working for Lothor the Dino Thunder Rangers are going to have their hands full with Lothor. I just hope Hunter and Blake got my message as I need their help if I am to free the others from Lothor's control." thought Cam sadly

With that Cam disappeared into a streak of green. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Elsa and Mesogog were waching the footage of the battle between the ninja storm rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers with interest.

"Evil Power Rangers. The irony in that is just to good to be true right Elsa?" ask Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Right my lord. But the question remains where did they come from?" replied Elsa curious

"A interesting question Elsa. Wait freeze that picture." said Mesogog

With that Elsa freeze the footage showing a Kelzack being thrown to the ground.

"Kekzacks. Who brought them to the party?" ask Elsa shock

"Lothor if I had to guess." replied Mesogog

"Lothor that fool. His nothing but a idiot if you ask me my lord." said Elsa

"Yes you are correct Elsa. But he is a idiot that may prove most useful to me. Elsa I want you to find Lothor and bring him to me at once understand?" said Mesogog looking at Elsa

"Yes my lord I will find Lothor and bring him to you at once." said Elsa bowing

With that Elsa left the lab to carry out Mesogog's orders. Once Elsa was gone Mesogog look at the screen showing the Kelzack with a smile.

"AH with Lothor back. Things will get interesting around Reefside very quick and with his help I will finally get me hands on the Dino Gems at long last." said Mesogog with a evil laugh

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were waiting for Conner and the others to return from their battle against the ninja storm rangers. When suddenly the lair was filled with a bright flash of light. When the light faded Conner and the others were now standing in the Dino Lair with their helmet's off.

"Conner it's good to see that you and the others got back to the lair safely." said Tommy looking at Conner

"Yeah it's good to be back Dr. O. But of course those three evil rangers beat as up pretty bad and force us to retreat. And you know what Dr. O I almost beat that evil Red Ranger by myself." said Conner

"Yeah you almost did Conner. Speaking of which what happen to your eyes ?" ask Ethan looking at Conner

"What do you mean by that Ethan? What is wrong with my eyes?" ask Conner worried

"What Ethan means Conner. Is that your eyes are not blue anymore. They are red now with what looks to me like three teardrops around your pupils. You should look yourself to see what I mean." said Kira as she handed Conner a mirror

With that Conner took a look in the mirror and saw that his eyes were no longer their normal shade of blue but were now blood red with three teardrop shapes around his pupils.

"Alright not that I am complaining about the way my eyes look right now as they do kinda look cool. But how come they are red with three black teardrops instead of my normal blue eyes?" ask Conner curious

"That would because of the fact that you activated your Sharingan Conner. My guess is that when you were fighting against that other Red Ranger the battle must have been so intense that it activated your Sharingan allowing you to counter that rangers moves. But unfortunately since you were train on how to use it properly you were able to use the full power of the Sharingan. But what has me confuse is that you shouldn't have been able to activate it since you never awaken your Chakra as it what is required on order to activate the Sharingan in your eyes." replied Mikoto

"Well I might know the answer to how Conner could have activated his Sharingan without the use of Chakra." said Sakura

"What do you mean by that Miss H?" Trent curious

"What I mean Trent. Is maybe the reason why Conner activated his Sharingan without using any Chakra since he doesn't have any might be because of the energy of his Dino Gem. You see I have being thinking about the energy of your guys Dino Gems for awhile now. And from what I can tell from the power they hold . The energy they give out is very similar to Chakra. Only far more powerful and ancient compare to it. So what I am trying to get at is that maybe somehow the energy from Conner's Dino Gem must have activated his Sharingan when he was fighting the Red Wind Ninja as that is what I can figured out as to why Conner has the Sharingan now." replied Sakura

"Well you probably are right on that Miss H. But how is that suppose to help me to deactivate the Sharingan and get my normal eye color back?" ask Conner concern

"Well Conner you should try and use your Dino Gem energy and focus it into your eyes and that should deactivate your Sharingan and turn your eyes back to normal." replied Tsunade

"Well since you put it that way. I can try as I have nothing else to lose." said Conner

With that Conner focus the draw of his Dino Gem and directed the energy to his eyes as they suddend change back to their normal shade of blue.

"Well I can see by the looks on your faces that my eyes are back to their normal shade of blue now. Now that I deactivated my Sharingan what are we going to do about those evil Power Rangers?" ask Conner looking at Tommy

"I am with Conner those evil Power Rangers kick our butt from to kingdom come. I say we use our Dinozords and kick their ninja butts for good." said Ethan

"I would highly advise against using our zord to destroy those three rangers Ethan." said Tommy

"Why Dr. O you saw how badly they kick our butts. The next time we may not be so lucky to get away. So how come we just don't use our zords to destroy them once and for all as they wouldn't think twice about destroying all of us/" ask Kira angry

"Because they were once good people Kira that is why we can't destroy them as they are under a evil spell like I once was under as was Trent and Ishizu. Until we can figure out a way of freeing them from the spell they are under. We will defend ourselves the best we can. But will not destroy the Wind Rangers as they are Power Rangers like the rest of us that is why." replied Tommy

"Tommy's right you guys. Those rangers are under some kind of spell and we need everything we have in order to free them from it. So I am with Tommy when he says we have to defend ourselves against them." said Sakura

"Alright then we will not destroy them. But what are suppose to do in the meantime as those rangers are very powerful compared to us not to mention they are ninja as well which makes them even more dangerous to us?" ask Conner

"Well right now all of you guys need some rest after your battle with the Wind Rangers and since the Dino Lair is the safest place right now. You all can rest here until you get your strength back while me and Professor Hart can come up with a plan on how to free the Wind rangers from Lothor's control." replied Hayley

"I am with Hayley we all need some rest right now as we deserve it. But after we get our strength back Conner I will start to train you in the use of the Sharingan as you need to learn how to use it as that can be a advantage for us against Lothor." said Mikoto

"And after Mikoto is done training you Conner in the use of your Sharingan . I will be training you in the art of the ninja as no son of mine is going to becoming weaker then he already is. Do you understand?" ask Tsunade looking at Conner with a angry look in her eyes

"Understood mom. I will do as you say. But this how thing about me having two moms is going to get some getting use to." replied Conner

"Well Conner you will have plenty of time for that after we defeat Lothor and Mesogog for good. But right now we should just relax as we need to prepare for anything that Lothor or Mesogog throws at us." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others decided to relax in the Dino Lair while Hayley and Professor Hart came up with a plan to free Shane, Tori, and Dustin from Lothor's control. Meanwhile inside of a cave in the forest outside of Reefside. Lothor was sitting in a throne looking at Shane, Tori, and Dustin .

"Well you three that was quite a sight seeing you three beating those four rangers and making them retreat for their lives." said Lothor smiling

"Yes master Lothor it was brilliant the way you had as attack Reefside and lure four of the rangers out." said Shane

"Yes I agree with Shane you are definitely a genies when it comes to battles." said Tori smiling

"Well I for one can hardly wait to get my hands on the Dino Thunder Rangers again and destroy all of them for good." said Dustin

"Yes you three are right about me being a genies. As for you two I want to leave me right now as I am in need of a power nap." said Lothor looking at Kapri and Marah

"Of course we will leave right now Uncle Lothor and let you get your beauty sleep." said Kapri

"Yeah we will be leaving right now before you get angry at the two of us as we don't want to disturb your sleep Uncle." said Marah

With that Kapri and Marah quickly left the chamber leaving Lothor alone with Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"You are going to need more then a nap if you want to defeat the Power Rangers Lothor. Lucky for you my master is willing to help out." said Elsa as she step out of the shadows.

"How the hell did you get in here/" ask Shane looking at Elsa angry

"Yeah this is a private lair so how about you leave before we make you." said Dustin in a angry voice

"How about you back the hell off buddy if you know what is good for you. Mesogog doesn't deal with amateurs." said Elsa looking at Dustin with angry eyes

"You don't know who you are dealing with lady." said Tori angry

"Tori wait a minute. Mesogog has sent us his messenger. The last we can do is listen as this Mesogog person might just be what we need in order to destroy the Dino Thunder Rangers for good and take over the earth." said Lothor looking at with a evil smile on his face

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the battle between the Dino Thunder Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers and Conner's reaction to the fact that Mikoto and Tsunade are his mothers. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter Thunderstorm Part 2 where Lothor and Mesogog meet face to face and the appearance of Blake and Hunter


	21. Chapter 21 Thunderstorm Part 2

Stranded Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were resting from their battle against Shane, Tori, and Dustin while Hayley and Professor Hart were working on a plan to free the three Wind Rangers from Lothor's control. When suddenly Sakura decided to speak up.

"You know what guys I hate to be the bear of bad news. But we might have forgotten to look over one possibility with Lothor ." said Sakura in a concern voice

"I am way ahead of you Sakura. We forgot all about Mesogog finding out about Lothor being back. " said Tommy in a worried tone

"You mean to tell us that Mesogog and Lothor might team up against right Dr. O?" ask Ethan looking at Tommy

"I am afraid Ethan that is a real possibility we might have to look over as knowing Mesogog he would want to team up with Lothor to destroy all of us for good and get a hold of our Dino Gems. And with the Wind Rangers under Lothor's control now it will be harder to defeat the two of them if they decided to work together." replied Tommy

"Man that just great . Just when I thought things couldn't get worse for us we might have to worry about Mesogog and Lothor teaming up with each other. That is not I want like to hear Dr. O. said Kira

"I know what you mean Kira. Just when we had things under control with Mesogog. Lothor decides to show up and attack Reefside with the Wind Rangers under control. It just like when Mesogog and Orochimaru decided to join forces it was nothing but trouble for all of us back then." said Trent

"You got right Trent. But if Mesogog does decide to team up Lothor. It on;y will be so he can destroy us once and for all and get his hands on the Dino Gems for himself. And if that happens then you can bet Mesogog will turn on Lothor once Lothor serves his use like Orochimaru did as well." said Jason

" Well you probably have a point Jason. But Lothor could be a lot smarter then Orochimaru ever was and might decide to turn on Mesogog before Mesogog turns on him." said Adam

"I don't think so Adam. Because Orochimaru was very smart for a ninja and even he was trick by Mesogog who was more evil and twisted then him and look what happen to him and Kabuto in the end as Mesogog turn them into a monster. So I wouldn't put it pass Mesogog to be prepared to deal with Lothor when the time comes." said Zack

"I agree with Zack you guys. Knowing how evil Mesogog is compared to anyone we face before. It wouldn't surprise me the least if Mesogog already has something plan for Lothor when the times comes to double cross him." said Trini

"Well that maybe true Trini. But I for one would still like to know how Lothor got the Wind Rangers under his control in the first place as it might help us figured out a way on how to deal with them and break Lothor's control over them." said J.B.

"That I am afraid J.B. is something that we don't have the answer to right now. But what worries me the most at this moment is how are we going to defend ourselves from Lothor's evil rangers until we can free them from Lothor's control." said Ryan

"I am with Ryan. We may outnumber the Wind Rangers. But they are train ninja and are very skilled in battle and with them under Lothor's control. They are more dangerous then they ever were before. I can't see hw we can defend ourselves against them." said Kit worried

"I agree with Kit. With the Wind Rangers working for Lothor . They are to dangerous right now to deal with even know we outnumber them right now. I mean look at what happen when they fought Conner, Ethan, and Kira the Wind Rangers almost destroyed them. If it wasn't for Mikoto saving them when she did. The next time none of us might be that lucky." said Drew

"You probably have a point there Drew. But let's not forget the fact that we have face many difficult challenges before when we went up against Mesogog's forces and we always come out on top. So I am with Tommy when he says we have to defend ourselves the best we can until we can free the Wind Rangers from Lothor's control as they would do the same for us if we were working for Mesogog or Lothor ." said Eric

"I am with Eric you guys. Just because the Wind Rangers are tough to beat. That doesn't mean they can beat us as we are all a team and hero's of earth and that is something that will never change." said Carter

"Carter's right you guys. We are a team and that is something that will never change no matter what. And let's not forget that the people of earth are depending on us to protect them from the forces of evil as well." said Alyssa

"We are with you on that one Alyssa. But the fact still remains if Mesogog and Lothor do decide to join forces it will be a tough fight for us. Not to mention the fact we still don't have a clue on where Zeltrax is and what he is planning." said Smitty

"I agree with Smitty you guys. We can probably deal with Mesogog and Lothor. But Zeltrax is a matter all together different as with him no longer working for Mesogog he is more dangerous then ever before. For all we know he could take advantage of the fact that we will be busy fighting both Mesogog and Lothor at the same time and decide to attack Reefside when we are busy fighting both Mesogog and Lothor." said Dominick concern

"I hate to agree with Dominick on this one you guys. But he has a good point Zeltrax posses more of a danger then both Mesogog and Lothor right now since we don't have a clue where he is hiding at. Which makes dangerous as he could attack us and Reefside at any moment not to mention we don't know what his plan is." said Kushina

"You have a point there Kushina . But unfortunately until we find out where Zeltrax is hiding at the best we can do right now is contract on Mesogog and Lothor as they pose a big threat to Reefside right now. Not to mention Zeltrax is probably still recovering from the injuries he receive while fighting Conner in his battlizer form." said Kyuubi

"I agree with Kyuubi . Zeltrax did take a a very big hit from Conner's Battlizer cannons and he definitely look badly injured to me. So it is probably safe to say we don't have to worry about Zeltrax right at this moment." said Ino

"While that maybe true and all Ino. But what I still like to know is what happen to the rest of the ranger team that defeated Lothor before as from the video diary Tommy showed us there was six rangers that sent Lothor into the Abyss of Evil. So what happen to the other three rangers if Lothor only has the the Wind Rangers working for him right now?" ask Shizune curious

"Yeah Shizune has a point. If there were six rangers that defeated Lothir before. You would think Lothor would have tried to brainwash the others three rangers into working for him. So if Lothor has only the Wind Rangers working for him right now then where is the rest of the team?" said TenTen

"That I am afraid TenTen is something we don't know right now. But what me and Professor Hart know is that somehow the last three ninja storm rangers for one reason or another mange to escape Lothor . Most likely it maybe because they were not in the area when Lothor gain control over the Wind Rangers." replied Hayley

"You are probably right there Hayley. But at least Tommy and the others don't have to worry about taking on a entire team of rangers as from what we know about them they are very powerful." said Hinata

"You got that right Hinata. As I know the ninja of both Thunder Ninja and Wind Ninja academy are very powerful as I met the lead Sensei at the Wind Ninja academy once and watch how the students train . And I can tell you they work very hard to master their element and would be very tough to beat even for a jounin ." said Rin

"We if Lothor doesn't have control over all of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Then that means we might be able to find them first and convince them to help us fight Lothor and Mesogog right Dr. O?" ask Conner looking at Tommy

"I am afraid not Conner." replied Tommy looking at Conner

"What do you mean by that Dr. O?" ask Ethan afraid of the answer

"What Tommy means Ethan. Is that the other three Ninja Storm Rangers don't have there powers anymore since they give them up sending Lothor into the Abyss of Evil. Which means even if we were able to find out where they were. They would be unable to help us out as they no longer have powers to fight with." replied Professor Hart

"If that is true Professor Hart. Then how is it that the Wind Rangers have their powers at all?" ask Trent

"Because Trent . When Lothor was sent down into the Abyss of Evil he took the Rangers powers with him as well. So my guess is when Lothor escape he mange to bring the Wind Ranger's powers with him as well and give them to the Wind Rangers knowing that once he did they would be under his control." replied Hayley looking at Trent

"Well that is just great for us. So now that we know this. What are we suppose to do right now well Mesogog and Lothor most likely team up with each other?" ask Conner

"There's nothing we can right at this moment right now Conner. Except train as hard as we can and be prepared for anything Mesogog and Lothor throws at us. " replied Sakura

"I agree with you there mom. We have to train harder then ever if we want to stand a chance of fighting the Wind rangers head on. But right now it getting late and I think all of us deserve a little rest after today." said Ishizu looking at Sakura

"Your right on that one Ishizu. It is getting late and all need our rest. So in that case you four go home and get some rest and we meet here tomorrow morning to train as tomorrow isn't a school day which means we can all concrete on improving our skills enough to take on the Wind Rangers head on." said Tommy

"That's fine with us Dr. O. As my parents will be worried sick if I show up home late and I for one don't want to get grounded for the rest of my life." said Ethan

"You have a point there Ethan. But tomorrow all of us will meet here and get some training done. Especially you Conner as we need to train you in the use of the Sharingan as you need to learn how to use it properly in battle as it gives me and you a advantage in fights. So I will be working with you on it as you and me are the last of the Uchiha clan." said Mikoto looking at Conner

"That's goes the same between to the two of us to Conner. As once you are done training with Mikoto then I will train you in the art of the ninja as I will not allow my own son to to grow weak. Do you understand that young man?" ask Tsunade looking at Conner with a angry look in her eyes

"Understood Kaa- San. I will meet you and mom here tomorrow morning so you can both train me." replied Conner nervous

"That's good to hear Conner. But right now you and the others need to head home right now and get some rest as you all need it." said Tommy

"That fine by us Dr. O. We will see you and the others here first thing in the morning." said Kira

With that Conner, Ethan ,Trent, and Kira left the Dino Lair to head home and get some rest for tomorrow's training. Meanwhile in the streets of downtown Reefside Cam was standing in the middle of the road looking like he was waiting for someone. When suddenly two streaks of crimson red and navy blue appeared in front of him to reveal the Thunder Rangers Hunter and Blake.

"Hunter Blake it's about time you guys decided to show up."said Cam looking at Hunter and Blake

"Well were sorry for being late Cam. But I had to cancel my classes when you contacted me. And of course Blake here was busy doing a race when showed up to get him and told him what was going on." replied Hunter

"Well it's not my fault bro if you showed up in the middle of one of my races. But what is important is were all here right now. Speaking of which Cam is it really true that Lothor is back and that he has Shane, Tori, and Dustin working for him?" ask Blake looking at Cam

"I am afraid Blake everything I told the you and Hunter is true. Which is why I contacted the two of you in the first place as I need your help with dealing with Shane, Tori, and Dustin." replied Cam in a sad voice

"Well you know we have your back Cam. But what are we suppose to do about Lothor when we don't even have our powers anymore?" ask Blake

"Well Blake I know I may this may sound crazy. But we have to get to the Abyss of Evil if we are going to deal with Lothor as well as Shane, Tori, and Dustin." replied Cam looking at Hunter and Blake

"Your right Cam. That is crazy there no way we can go to the Abyss of Evil as you know what is down there right?" ask Hunter

"I know what is down there Hunter. Our powers which we are going to need if we are going to help the Dino Thunder Ranger deal with Shane, Tori, and Dustin. I mean look at the damage they cause around here. We really don't have much of a choice. Its either we go to the Abyss of Evil and get our powers back and help the Dino Thunder Rangers deal with the others or else we sit back and let Lothor take over the earth. If you ask me the answer is very simple." replied Cam

"We know that Cam. But that still doesn't help us much about the fact we have to go down into the Abyss of Evil in order to receive our powers in order to help the Dino Thunder Rangers deal with Shane, Tori, and Dustin." said Blake

"I know Blake. I don't like this much either. But we really don't have any other choice. So right now we should gather all the supplies we need and tomorrow head to the Abyss of Evil as if I know my uncle Lothor he will rest for the rest of the day to gather his strength before he launches another attack and I for one am to be ready for that when he does." said Cam

"That's fine with us Cam as if were going to free the others from Lothor's control then we are going to need our powers to do it. But I still don't like the fact we have to go to the Abyss of Evil as we don't what is down there." said Hunter

"I know Hunter. But we don't have any other choice. But right now we should gather all the supplies we need and head to the Abyss of Evil tomorrow and get our powers back so we can help the Dino Thunder Rangers deal with the others as they need our help." said Cam

With that Cam, Hunter, and Blake disappeared into streaks of green, crimson red, and navy blue . Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's island fortress the doors to Mesogog's lab open as Lothor enter it and look around the lab.

"I like what you done with the place. It's homely in a mad scientist sort of way." said Lothor looking at Mesogog who was on his throne

"Ah Lothor your reception proceeds you." said Mesogog as he look at Lothor

"Well don't believe everything you read. But there's no such thing as bad press right?" said Lothor

"Right you are my dear Lothor. But I suppose your wondering why I called you here in the first place ." said Mesogog looking at Lothor

"Let me guess. Does it have six pair of legs and come in assorted colors?" ask Lothor curious

"I am afraid my dear Lothor there are more rangers then the last ones you dealt with and there are more of a pain in my side then the rangers you dealt with before Lothor." replied Mesogog angry

"I feel your pain my friend. The Power Rangers do make it a habit of getting in the way of evil people like us." said Lothor

"Yes that they do Lothor. But the real reason I have called you here is in hopes that we can form a alliance of sorts." said Mesogog as he walk over to Lothor

"I am listening ." said Lothor as he look at Mesogog

"I have a plan my dear Lothor that will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. But it would required the use of your Evil Power Rangers." said Mesogog

"Ah you heard of those then I see. Their all the rage now a days." said Lothor with a evil laugh

"I believe there's way for us to help each other out Lothor. If you don't mean working as a team to rid the planet of the Power Rangers once and for all." said Mesogog

"Of course I don't mean the two of us working together as a team if it means the Power Rangers are destroyed for good. Besides this planet is big enough for two evil beings such as us to coexist together." said Lothor

"That is what I was hoping your answer would be my dear Lothor. Now that we are a team I believe we should discus our plan on how to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." said Mesogog

With that Mesogog started to discus his plan with Lothor. Meanwhile the next day inside of Hayley's cyberspace cafe Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting at a table relaxing from their training eailer with Tommy and the other rangers .

"Man it feels so good to finally relax after all the training we did to day. I mean I know Dr. O and the others said we had to train real hard in order to get prepared for any attack from Mesogog and Lothor. But I didn't know Dr. O meant we had to fight against each other in order to improve our skills." said Ethan

"I know what you mean Ethan. Dr. O's method of training us was real hard and I am glad it's over as well. But I for one think we needed it as we not only have to face Mesogog and Lothor's forces but have to worry about Zeltrax as well since we don't know where he is hiding." said Kira

"You got that right Kira. But if you ask me you two had easy with today's training as the training my two mothers gave me was very tough not to mention they made me train until I was to tired to stand up." said Conner

"I know what you mean Conner. But what still gives me the creeps is that Mikoto and Tsunade are your birth parents. I mean who ever heard of two woman making love and getting the other one pregnant. I mean if you ask me it kinda of sounds like a plot to a movie." said Ethan

"I know what you mean Ethan. The fact that Mikoto and Tsunade are my birth parents still creeps me out as well. But what is even scarier is the fact my two late brothers were nothing more then power hungry jerks that wanted nothing more then power and ended up killing each other in the end. I mean I still find it hard to believe that I am related to two psycho paths who were nothing but jerks." said Conner angry

"We know that Conner as Dr. O and Miss H told us everything about the two of them. But the fact is that you don't turn out like Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha proves the fact that not the entire Uchiha Clan were a bunch of power hungry freaks . I mean look at your mother Mikoto she seems to be a real nice person as she decided to train you in the use of your Sharingan since you awaken it." said Kira looking at Conner

"I know that Kira as I am glad that my mother Mikoto decided to train me in the use of the Sharingan since I activated it since I have the feeling we will need it if we fight the Wind Rangers ever again. But what is on my mind right now is the fact that Principle Randell is really Elsa since Trent told us all about Mesogog and his plans." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. I mean learning that Principle Randell and Elsa were one and the same person from Trent was kinda of shocking to say the least but at least we now know why Principle Randell was out to get us all these months. But I know what is crazy is the fact that after our training today Dr. O and Miss H decided to confront Principle Randell by themselves about knowing that she is Elsa and that Anton Mercer is really Mesogog." said Ethan

"Wait a minute Ethan. You mean to tell us that Dr. O and Miss H went to confront Principle Randell about her really being Elsa by themselves?" ask Kira shock

"Yes they did Kira as Ethan and I was there when they told the two of us about it. But I wouldn't be worry about the two of them as Dr. O and Miss H can take care of themselves and besides Jason and the others are on standby ready to teleport to the two of them if Elsa decides to pull a trick on them. So there is nothing to worry about Kira as I am sure Dr. O and Miss H will be fine. Speaking of which what the are you watching on your computer Ethan?" said Conner looking at Ethan who was watching something on the computer in front of him.

"If you must know Conner. I happen to be watching some footage of the Ninja Storm Rangers fighting against Lothor's forces that Hayley gave me as she thought it would be good if we learn how the Ninja Storm Rangers fight as it could help us learn any weakness that the Wind Rangers might have in order to beat them. But what interesting is the fact that according to the data that Hayley and Professor Hart gave me the Ninja Storm Rangers once defeated like a hundard evil space aliens at one time." said Ethan looking at Conner

"Well if you ask me after fighting the Wind Rangers one on one I believe that any day of the week." said Kira

"Oh come on Kira they were not that tough. I would fight them right here and now if they decided to show up." said Conner angry

As soon as Conner said that the doors to the Cyber Cafe blew open as three streaks of Red, Blue, and Yellow came into the cafe and stop in front of Conner, Ethan, and Kira and the others people in the cafe to reveal Shane, Tori, and Dustin in their ninja uniforms looking ready to fight. All of a sudden Shane threw his right hand forward as a blue beam of light came from it as did a huge gust of wind that headed right towards Conner and the others making them and the other people in the cafe falling to the ground hard on their backs as well as the tables in the cafe.

"I can get you anything like maybe a doughnut or a muffin maybe." said Conner in annoyed voice as Ethan, and Kira got to their feet.

"No I tired to stay away from sugar as it makes me hyper." said Shane angry

"Oh man then I hate see what you are like when you are hyper as something tells me it isn't a pretty picture." said Ethan

"How about you shut up you jerk before I make you. Besides we still have some unfinish business to attend to." said Tori

" You mean you want us three to fight you right here and now?" ask Kira looking at Tori

"Of course as were all here right now. Besides I have waited to get my hands on you Yellow Ranger ever since our last battle." replied Dustin with a evil laugh

"Were not going to fight you right here in front of all these people." said Ethan angry

"Then I guess we will have to destroy you then." said Shane

"No we will fight you. But just not here in front of these innocent people. It's got to be somewhere some where far away where no one can get hurt and you three will have to fight us alone without Lothor to help you." said Conner looking at Shane

"And why would we agreed to that?" ask Tori angry

"Because it's called a code of honor. That is something ninja like you should know unless you three have no honor left within you." replied Kira looking at Dustin

"Fine if you three want it like that then we will agreed to your terms. Meets us underneath the Harbor bridge in two hours. It will be just the six of us and no one else. Unless you three are to scared to face us alone." said Shane looking at Conner angry

"We will be there and we will beat your ninja butts all over the place." said Conner angry

"That's good to know. Then we will see you three losers in two hours. Alright you guys let's go." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin disappeared into streaks of Red, Blue, and Yellow leaving Conner, Ethan, and Kira alone.

"Of man ninja streaking how cool is that you guys." said Ethan smiling

"That maybe cool Ethan. But right now we should leave here and contact the others and tell them what is up as I have the feeling those three will not play fair and it would be nice to have the others on stand bye in case something goes wrong ." said Conner looking at Ethan with a annoyed look on his face.

With that the three of them quickly left the Cyberspace Cafe to contact the others and tell them what had happen to them. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Principle Randell was in her apartment typing something on her computer when their was a knock on her door. Principle Randell quickly turn off her computer and went over to the door and open it to see Tommy and Sakura standing in front of her.

"Ah Dr. Oliver Miss Haruno what are you two doing here at this time of day?" ask Principle Randell looking at Tommy and Sakura with a annoyed look on her face

"Well if you must know Principle Randell we were just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by your apartment as there is some things we need to talk to you about that are important." replied Tommy

"Can this wait until Monday you two as I was in the middle of something until you two decided to interrupt me?" ask Principle Randell

"I am afraid not Principle Randell as this is very important and we are afraid that it can't wait until Monday after school. So if it is not to much trouble would it be okay if we come inside and talk to you?" replied Sakura looking at Principle Randell

" No it's no trouble for me since you two are my best teachers. So come on in and make yourselves comfortable." said Principle Randell looking at Tommy and Sakura

With that Tommy and Sakura entered Principle Randells apartment as Principle Randell close the door behind her.

"So is there anything I can get you two to drink?'" ask Principle Randell looking at Tommy and Sakura

"No thanks Principle Randell as we will not be staying very long." replied Sakura smiling

"Well suit yourselves. So since you two are here now. Care to tell me what you both have to tell that is so important that it couldn't wait until Monday morning ?" ask Principle Randell looking at Tommy and Sakura annoyed

"But of course Principle Randell or would you like to be called by your real name of Elsa." replied Tommy looking at Principle Randell

"Excuse me Dr. Oliver but what did you just called me?" ask Principle Randell angry

"He called you by your real name Elsa. So don't try to lie to the two of us as Trent told us all about who you really are Elsa and how Mesogog sent you to watch over Tommy and the others in Reefside High under the disguise of the new school's principle. And we also know from Trent that Mesogog is really Anton Mercer." replied Sakura

"Well I guess in that case you two I should get rid of this stupid disguise then." said Principle Randell

With that Principle Randell was covered in a black light and when it faded standing where Principle Randell once was stood was now Elsa ready to fight.

"So now that you two discovered my little secret now. So do you two plan on doing to me now since I failed Lord Mesogog?" ask Elsa taking out her sword

"Well for your information Elsa. We didn't come to fight. All we came for is to get some information from you as to why Mesogog attack the Leaf Village in the first place as there was nothing of value to him there. " replied Sakura

"So how about you tell us why Mesogog attack the Leaf Village in the first place as something tells me that attack was nothing more then a distraction to keep us busy while he put his real plan into action. So how about you tell us the information right now as you don't stand a chance against the two of us." said Tommy

"While I guess there is no harm in telling you two fools as Lord Mesogog's plan work already. Your right Dr. Oliver Mesogog's attack on the Leaf Village was nothing more then a distraction to keep you and your rangers busy while my master put his real plan into action. Which was to go to the Star Village and steal a piece of their precious star which he then use to finish his potion to separate himself from Anton Mercer once and for all as Mesogog thought Trent would tell all of you about him and Anton Mercer being one and the same . And you know what Mesogog's potion work perfectly and now him and Anton Mercer are no longer sharing the same person leaving my master to focus on all of you and now that lord Mesogog and Lothor are working together you days are number rangers. said Elsa laughing

"Well I wouldn't be laughing Elsa as Mesogog will never beat us even with Lothor's help. So how about you stop serving Mesogog and help us defeat him as Mesogog will destroy you just like he did Orochimaru and Kabuto." said Sakura

"I don't think so Red Zeo Ranger I am to important to lord Mesogog's plan for him to turn on me as I have serve him faithfully. So I will not betrayed him and join you weaklings." said Elsa angry

"Then I guess that means were going to have to take you down as well Elsa. " said Tommy looking at Elsa angry

"I think not Black Ranger as I will not be destroyed by you or anyone else. So now that we got that covered I think it's time I take my leave of you two fools as soon lord Mesogog will destroy the two of you and the rest of the rangers. So until then farewell and so long you losers." said Elsa

With that Elsa disappeared through a invisiportal leaving Tommy and Sakura alone in the apartment.

"Man I can't believe we let Elsa get away. We should have morph and take her out after she gave us the information we need. Now she is probably back at Mesogog's base telling him what happen." said Sakura angry

"You might be right about that Sakura. But the fact is Elsa got away from us . But what is important is the fact we know why Mesogog attack the Leaf Village in the first place and that he and Anton Mercer are no longer sharing the same body. So that means we can take Mesogog out without worrying about hurting Anton in the process and something tells me Mersogog will not be very happy with Elsa once he learns that her cover as Principle Randell was blown. We should back to the Dino Lair and meet up with the others and tell them what we found out." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Sakura disappeared into beams of black and red light. Meanwhile in the field where the Abyss of Evil was located. Cam, Hunter, and Blake were getting ready to descend into the Abyss of Evil with rope that went down into the crack in the ground and now the three of them were making sure that their safety harness were securely attach to the ropes.

"I mean this you guys when I say. This is most definitely a bad idea us going down into the Abyss of Evil." said Blake

"I am with Blake on this one. This is most definitely the most stupid idea in the history of mankind you know that right Cam." said Hunter

"I know that Hunter. But this is the only way we have to get our powers back and help the Dino Thunder Rangers with Shane, Tori, and Dustin . Now that I made that clear you two. We should down into the Abyss of Evil and remember to stick together because if we get separated then were doom." said Cam looking at Blake and Hunter

With that the three of them started to descended into the crack in the ground making sure the ropes were securely fasten to the top of the crack as they went down into the Abyss of Evil. After descending into the Abyss of Evil for 10 minutes the three of them finally made it to the bottom of the open crack and look at the area around them.

"Man this place sure gives me the creeps you guys." said Blake with a shiver

"I know what you mean Blake. But right now our first concern is to locate the Samurai Amulet and get our powers back from it and get the hell out of here before any evil monsters find us. So look around the entire area and see who you can spot the Samurai Amulet and let the rest of us know." said Cam

"I don't think we have to look very far Cam. As I see the Samurai Amulet." said Hunter pointing to to a rock coming out of a crack in the Abyss of evil that had the Samurai Amulet floating in the middle of it

"Well that is definitely the Samurai Amulet Hunter. But now that we found it let's grab it and get the hell out of here." said Cam

"I am with you on that one Cam. But it's hard to believe that's there no one guarding it as if Lothor's didn't know we were coming down here." said Hunter

With that the three of them started to walk over to the edge of the crack where the Samurai Amulet was. When suddenly there was a bright flash of black light that appeared in front of them making the three of them covering there eyes. When the light faded Cam, Hunter , and Blake uncovered there eyes and saw standing in front of them was none other then Zurgane and a couple of Kelzacks looking ready to fight.

"Ah man Hunter you just had to say it ." said Blake as he Hunter, and Cam got into fighting stances

"Well if this isn't a nice surprise for me. Welcome to my home Power Rangers as you will not be leaving here at all. Kelzacks attack." said Zurgane as he took out his swords

With that Zurgane and the Kelzacks charge Blake, Hunter, and Cam head on . A group of about five Kelzacks went after Blake as two of them tired to punch him in the chest. Only for Blake to block their attack with his hands as he then kick the two of them in the chest sending them falling to the ground. Blake then jump into the air and delivered two kicks to two of the remaining Kelzacks sending them to the ground as he then punch the last Kelzack I the cheas sending it falling into the crack below. Meanwhile Hunter was fighting a group of four Kelzacks as Hunter block two Kelzacks fist with his hands and then punch both of them in the chest sending them crashing into the rock wall behind them before falling into the crack below. Hunter then look up to see the two remaining Kelzacks coming at him with their weapons. Only for Hunter to jump into the air and kick both of them in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Cam was fighting against Zurgane who was trying to slash Cam across the chest only for Cam to roll out of the way each and every time. Cam then delivered a kick to Zurgane's chest sending the armor monster crashing into the rock wall behind him and falling to the ground on his knees. Cam seeing that Zurgane was down for the moment quickly ran towards the Samurai Amulet as he jump into the air and landed on the rock that the Samurai Amulet was on and tried to grab it with his hands.

"Stop right there Ranger as your not getting your hands on the Samurai Amulet." said Zurgane angry as he got back on his feet

Zurgane quickly brought his swords crashing to the ground as two bolts of black energy came from them and started to make the ground everyone shake real hard. As the ground started to shake Blake couldn't keep his footing on the shaking ground as suddenly he lost his footing and started to fall off the ledge he was on.

"Blake no." said Hunter as he ran towards Blake

Blake quickly jump into the air as he grab Blake's right hand with his left hand and grab the ledge above them with his right hand getting a grasp on it.

"Got you bro. Just don't look down." said Hunter looking at Blake

"Oh trust me Hunter I most definitely will not look down. But the question is if you got me then who is going to pull us up?" ask Blake looking up at Hunter

"That would be me Blake." said Cam as he appeared above Blake and Hunter and grab a hold of Hunter right hand with both of his hands as hard as he could.

"Well well looks like you three rangers are having a bit of a problem hanging on to your lives. I hope you enjoy your stay at the bottom of the Abyss of Evil as you will know what I being through. Well if you three excuse me if have to be somewhere right now . So farewell Rangers." said Zurgane laughing

With that Zurgane disappeared into a beam of black light leaving Cam, Hunter, and Blake hanging on to each other for dear life.

"You two hang on as I will try to pull you both up." said Cam looking down at Hunter and Blake

"Well you better do it soon Cam. As I don't want to miss my big race tomorrow." said Blake looking up at Cam

"Oh please I can't believe you are seriously talking about your big motocross race as were hanging on to dear life here Blake." said Hunter looking down at Blake with a angry look on his face

"Can you two just please be quiet for a minute as I don't know how much longer I can hold on to the both of you." said Cam

As soon as Cam started to lost his grasp on Hunter's hand as it started to slip from him. When suddenly from out of no where another hand appeared and grab hold of Cam's and Hunter's hand as it help Cam drag Hunter and Blake up from the crack below them. When Hunter and Blake were both on the ledge they and Cam look in surprise to see Sensei Watanabe standing in front of them.

"Dad what are you doing here?" ask Cam looking at his father shock

"I will explain everything later Cam. But first lets; get you three out of here." replied Sensei Watanabe

With that the four of them quickly disappeared into a huge beam of white light that made Cam, Hunter, and Blake cover their eyes. When the light faded and the three of them uncovered their eyes they saw they were no longer in the Abyss of Evil but back on the ground above next to the crack as Sensei Watanabe look at the three of them.

"Are you three alright?" ask Sensei Watanabe

"We are now thanks to you Sensei." replied Blake

"Yeah thanks for the save Sensei. But how did you know we need help and how did you get here so fast?" ask Hunter

"I will explain everything to you three later. But right now it is important that you three go after Shane, Tori, and Dustin and stop them before they can cause any more harm then they did already." replied Sensei Watanabe as he handed the three of them their morphers that he held in his hands

"We know that dad. But how are we suppose to stop the three of them without harming them in the process?" ask Cam looking at his dad

"With these ninja disk. All you three have to do is convince Shane, Tori, and Dustin to switch the ninja disk that Lothor gave them with these and it should break the spell he has them under." replied Sensei Watanabe as he handed Cam the three ninja disk

"You can count on us Sensei. We will not let you down." said Blake

"I know you three will not. Now go and free the others before they cause anymore harm." said Sensei Watanabe

"You got it dad. Alright you guys let's move out as we have our friends to free from Lothor." said Cam

With that Cam, Hunter, and Blake disappeared into streaks of green, crimson red and navy blue. Meanwhile underneath the Reefside harbor bridge Conner, Ethan, and Kira were walking towards the spot where Shane and the others told them to meet for their fight.

"Alright you guys let's get things straight. If those ninja use their special powers and we use ours and if they morph then we morph alright?" ask Conner looking at Kira and Ethan

"You got it Conner. I just wish we know where they were so we can face them." replied Ethan

As soon as Ethan said that a gust of wind came out of where and hit all three of them in their chest and sent them crashing to the ground hard on their backs. Conner and the others quickly got back on their feet as they saw Shane,Tori, and Dustin appeared in front of them ready to fight.

"Man can they stop doing that for once." said Kira looking at Shane, Tori, and Dustin angry

"You fools you actually decided to show up to face us." said Shane angry

"Of course we did. As were going to kick your ninja butts all over this place." said Conner as he Kira, and Ethan got into fighting stances

"We will see about that you weaklings. Alright you guys lets show these wannabes who they are messing with." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin charge at Conner, Ethan, and Kira head on. Tori went after Ethan as she tried t punch him the chest. Only for Ethan to block her attack with both of his arms as they glowed blue. Ethan then kick Tori in the chest sending her flying through the air as she hit the ground hard on her back. Tori quickly got back on her feet as Ethan came at her with one of his fist aim at her chest that she block with one of her hands and the Tori kick Ethan in the chest making him stumble backwards a couple of feet. Ethan quickly recovered from Tori's attack as he look up to see Tori put one of her hands up in front of her and open it and fired a blue beam of energy from it that hit Ethan right in the chest sending him flying through the air before hitting the ground hard on his back. Meanwhile Kira was fighting Dustin as she tried to hit Dustin in the chest with a kick. Only for Dustin to roll out of the way to avoided her attack and deliver a kick to her back that sent her to the ground hard on her chest. Kira quickly got back on her feet just as Dustin came at her with a fist aim at her chest that she block with both of her hands and she then delivered a kick to Dustin's chest making him stumble backwards a couple of feet. Dustin quickly recovered as he look up to see Kira charging at him ready to finish him off. Dustin quickly made a handsign as he brought one of his open hands in front of him and fired a yellow beam of energy that hit Kira in the chest sending her to the ground hard on her back. Meanwhile Conner and Shane were fighting one another with nether one giving the other a advantage. When suddenly Shane tired to hit Conner in the chest only for Conner to roll out of the way at the last second to avoid Shane's attack. Conner quickly got to his feet and look at Shane who was coming at him with another fist.

"Man this is guy is to powerful for me to handle as I am barely able to match him move for move. I guess it's time I activated my Sharingan that my mom Mikoto train me to use. I just hope all that training her and Kaa- San put me through works." thought Conner worried

With that Conner focus his Dino Gem energy into his eyes as they turn from their normal shade of blue to the blood red color of the Sharingan . At that moment Shane had finally reach Conner and threw hi sfist at Conner head on trying to hit Conner in the chest only for Conner to suddenly block the attack with both of his hands as Shane look up and saw Conner smiling at him.

"How did the hell did you block my attack you fool and how come your eyes are now red?" ask Shane looking at Conner angry

"Wouldn't you like to know. But I am afraid that is a secret I prefer to keep to myself. Now I think it's time I show you who you are messing with you ninja jerk." said Conner smiling

With that Conner quickly let go of Shane's fist as he quickly delivered a kick to Shane's chest sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on his knees. Shane quickly got back on his feet as he saw Conner coming at him with one of his fist ready to hit Shane in the chest. Shane quickly rolled out of the way as he then jump into the air and tried to deliver a kick to Conner's chest. Only for Conner to grab Shane's foot in mid air and threw Shane into the air as Shane hit the ground hard on his back. As Shane got back up he saw Conner looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Well looks like the shoe is on the other foot this time you ninja creep. So how about you surrender as you have no chance of beating me as I can see every little move you make." said Conner looking at Shane with a smile on his face

"I don't think so Red Ranger as I still have one more trick up my sleeve and trust me you will be unable to block it." said Shane angry

With that Shane quickly threw one of his open hands forward as he fired a red beam of energy from it that moved very fast heading towards Conner who was unable to move out of the way in time as the beam hit him in the chest and sent him flying through the air and hitting the bridge support behind him before hitting the ground hard on his chest next to Ethan and Kira who were now on their knees. Conner, Ethan, and Kra quickly got back on their feet as they saw Shane, Tori, and Dustin standing over them with smiles on their faces.

"Well look what we have here you guys. If it isn't the so call Dino Thunder Ranger who said they were going to kick our ninja butts all over the place." said Tori

"Well I say Tori. That were the ones who kick their butts. Right Shane?" said Dustin looking at Shane

"You got that right Dustin. And you know what this fight was boring for me. So I think it's time we put these ranger wannabes out of their misery." said Shane

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin quickly put their hands forward as they prepared to fired another round of laser beams from their hands ready to finish Conner and the others off for good. When suddenly from out of nowhere a stream of fire came out of nowhere and hit Shane, Tori, and Dustin in the chest and sent the three of them to the ground hard on their backs. When Shane, Tori, ad Dustin got back on their feet they saw a man with gray hair and beard with brown eyes and dress in a white shirt with a gray vest over it and gray pants and brown boots looking ready to fight.

"Who the in the hell are you old man?" ask Shane looking at the man in front of them

"The names Leanbow Mystic Force Wolf Warrior Ranger young man and I am here to stop the three of you from destroying Reefside. So I suggest you three stand down right now as you have no chance of beating me in a fight." replied Leanbow

"I don't think so old man. There are three of us and only one of you. So say the odds are in our favor of beating you in a fight." said Shane

"How about you make that six Shane." said a voice

With that everyone look in the direction of the voice as they saw Cam, Hunter, and Blake running over to Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"I don't believe this you guys it's the missing Ninja Storm Rangers." said Kira looking at Cam, Hunter, and Blake

"Your right about that Kira. But looks like they are working for Lothor as well." said Ethan

"I wouldn't be so sure on that Blue Ranger. As looks can be deceiving ." said Leanbow looking at Ethan

"What do you mean by that? From where I am standing all six of them are working for Lothor and that is all I need to know." ask Conner looking at Leanbow

"You just have to trust me on this one Red Ranger and watch to see what happens next as something tells me there more to those three rangers then meets the eye." replied Leanbow looking at Conner

With that said Conner, Ethan, and Kira look at the Ninja Storm Rangers to see what Leanbow meant as the Ninja Strom Rangers were talking to each other.

"It's about time you guys finally decided to show up to the party as we were wondering if you were going to join Lothor as we did." said Shane looking at Cam, Hunter, and Blake

"Well we are here now Shane as were with you guys all the way." said Hunter

"You got that right Bro. Were just glad that Lothor showed the three of us the error of our ways and that we can help you guys beat the Dino Thunder Rangers in the dirt." added Blake smiling

"Well that good to know. So how about we morph and show the Dino Thunder Rangers and that man that is with them what we are made of." said Dustin

"We are with you three there. But first a little power boost for the three of you straight from the Abyss of Evil." said Cam as he showed Shane, Troi, and Dustin the three ninja disk on his right hand

"We don't need those Cam as we have all the power we need right now." said Tori

"No you don't as the man standing with the Dino Thunder Rangers is none other then Leanbow the Mystic Force Wolf Warrior Ranger and he is more powerful then all three of you combine and that is why Lothor gave me these ninja disk to gave to you three as he had the feeling that you would need them." said Cam

"Alright Cam if Lothor said we need these new ninja disk . Then we will take them but for your sakes they have better work or else." said Shane as he Tori and Dustin took the ninja disk from Cam's hand

"Oh don't worry you three you will not regret it." said Cam smiling

With that Shane, Tori, and Dustin took the ninja disk that were on their wind morphers off and put the ninja disk that Cam gave them on their morphers and push a button on them as they went to morph. When suddenly bolts of red, yellow, and blue came out of the morphers and hit Shane, Tori, and Dustin making them fall to the ground on their knees in pain. When the bolts disappeared Shane, Tori, and Dustin got back on their feet and they look around the area around them confuse.

"Alright can anyone tell me what is going on and how we ended up here underneath a bridge?" ask Shane confuse

"Well if you have to know Shane. You ,Tori, and Dustin were fighting the Dino Thunder Rangers here underneath the Reefside harbor bridge thanks to Lothor who brainwash you three into working for him." replied Blake

"What do you mean we were working for Lothor. The last thing I remember was talking to Sensei telling us Lothor was back and giving us our Wind Morphers." said Tori looking at Blake

"That wasn't Sensei Tori. That was Lothor in disguise ." said Hunter

"Wait right there Hunter. I know for a fact that we were talking to Sensei as he acted like the Sensei we know. Unless that was really Lothor in Sensei's cloths and acting like him to trick us into taking our  
Wind Morphers and somehow brainwash us into working for him." said Dustin

"That is what we are trying to tell you Dustin. But thanks to us giving you three the correct ninja disk. You are no longer under Lothor's control." said Cam

"I hate to break up this little reunion you guys. But can you please tell us how you three got here and how you broke Lothor's control over your friends." said Conner

"Conner's right. You guys owe these young people some answers and I think they deserve them." said Leanbow looking at Cam

"Your right Leanbow we don owe you guys some answers. But I think it will be better if we told you everything back at your base as my dad said he was heading there to meet us after we broke Lothor's control over Shane, Tori, and Dustin." said Cam

"That's fine with us and besides I think we all need to get some rest from our little battle since we have to worry about Lothor and Mesogog working together now." said Ethan

With that said Conner and the others disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab Lothor and Mesogog were going over their plan on how to destroy the Power Rangers . When all of the sudden the doors to the lab open and Zurgane came in.

"Sir your troops are gather and ready for battle." said Zurgane looking at Lothor and Mesogog

"Ah Lothor it seems your general here has done very well with getting the troops we need together as I have plan." said Mesogog looking at Zurgane

"Thank you very much sir. I will take my leave now and look in on the troops." said Zurgane bowing

With that Zurgane left the lab leaving Mesogog and Lothor alone in the lab with Elsa.

"Alright Mesogog let's get this show on the road. We have a world to commend and the clock is a ticking." said Lothor looking at Mesogog

With that Lothor left the lab with Mesogog and Elsa following behind him until Elsa decided to speak up to Mesogog before they left the lab.

"Master I hate to sound out of place here. But is it wise to trust Lothor with helping us as he may try to double cross us." said Elsa looking at Mesogog

"Of course it is not Elsa. Which is why I don't trust him at all. The only reason I want his help is to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all and get my hands on their Dino Gems. So when Lothor out lives his usefulness to me then we will get rid of him once and for all as he is nothing more then a pawn in my plan as are you and when we are done with the rangers. Then Lothor will be nothing more then a mere footnote in my plan to bring back the age of Dinosaurs to this planet. And you Elsa should feell lucky that I have not decided to punish you for having your cover expose by the rangers. So I would be quiet if I were you before I make you feel sorry for failing me on that. So now that we got that settled. Let's take our leave and watch the destruction of the Power Rangers once and for all." said Mesogog looking at Elsa angry

With that Mesogog and Elsa left the lab to see how Mesogog's plan would unfold. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Cam and the others were telling Tommy and the others how they mange to get out of the Abyss of Evil.

"You see guys if my dad hadn't shown up when he did and saved us. We would have made it out of the Abyss of Evil with our powers in order to help you all." said Cam

"Yeah and when Sensei gave us our morphers. We told us to trick all of you into thinking we were on Lothor's side so you three could take the correct ninja disk to break Lothor's spell." added Hunter

"That would explain a lot of things. But what I want to know is how Leanbow here know we need help in the first place as the last I knew he was back in Brierwood with his wife Udonna and son Nick trying to protect the city from any evil that may show up there." said Leo looking at Leanbow

"Well if you must know why I am here in Reefside Leo. It is because I came here to receive Udonna snow staff since this Mesogog person took it from her. But I can see that it seem to have bonded with young Ishizu here and chose her to weld it which from what I heard is very impressive." replied Leanbow

"Speaking of your wife Leanbow. How is she doing these days?" ask Ryan looking at Leanbow

"She is doing just fine Ryan giving the fact she no longer has her snow staff anymore. But now that I know that Lothor and Mesogog are working together . I will be staying here as long as I am need as you need all the help you can get fighting the two of them." replied Leanbow

"Well that is good to know Leanbow. As with Mesogog and Lothor working together it will take all of us working together to bring them down for good." said Tommy

"Tommy right . It will take all of you working together in order to defeat the two of them and I have the feeling that you can." said Sesnei Watanabe looking at all of them.

"Well I know that we will not fail as the fate of earth hangs in the balance. So I know we can beat Mesogog and Lothor with all of us working as a team." said Sakura

As soon as Sakura said that the alarms in the lair went off alerting everyone of a attack on the city. Hayley quickly type a commend on the computer as the computer screen showed Zurgane and Elsa along with a army of Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones along with a few monsters looking ready to fight.

"Looks like we don't have to wait long you guys for Mesogog and Lothor to launch their attack. As they are in the rock quarry outside of Reefside looking like they are waiting for you guys to show up so they can destroy all of you at once." said Hayley

"Then in that case Hayley. I say we go there and show them who they are messing with." said Conner

"I agree with you Conner. We should go as we are the only thing is standing in Mesogog and Lothor's way of taking over the earth. So let's do it you guys." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Ishizu, Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said " Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"Green Ranger Dino Power." said J.B.

"Orange Ranger Dino Power." said Smitty

"Purple Ranger Dino Power." said Mikoto

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

""Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"Thunder Strom Ranger Form Ha." said Blake and Hunter

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Cam

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Magical Source Mystic Force." said Leanbow

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew as they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that filled the Dino Lair. When the light faded Tommy and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Tommy and the others then toucht their belt buckles as they disappeared into beams of different color light. Meanwhile in the rock quarry Elsa and her army were waiting for Tommy and the other Power Rangers to show up so they could destroy them once and for all.

"Elsa are you sure that the Power Rangers will show up just like your master Mesogog told us they would?" ask Zurgane getting impatient

"Yes they will as the Power Rangers will want to stop us right here before we get to the city as they want to protect the innocent lives of the people who live there. Which is why when they do show up to stop us. We will destroy them for good with our army as there no way that Tommy Oliver and his team can defeat all of us." replied Elsa looking at Zurgane angry

"I wouldn't count on it Elsa." said Tommy's voice

Elsa and Zurgane quickly look in the direction of Tommy's voice and saw Tommy and the others standing about 50 feet in front of them looking ready to fight.

"Ah Tommy Oliver. It's so good to see you and the other Rangers could show up for your own destruction ." said Elsa smiling

"I don't think so Elsa as you and your entire army of goons are going to be the ones going down for good this time." said Sakura

"I would like to see you try and do that you weakling Rangers as you don't stand a chance against me and my entire army." said Elsa looking at Sakura angry

"We will see about that Elsa. Alright you guys let's send these guys packing for good." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge at Elsa and her army with their weapons drawn. Carter, Smitty, J.B. and Eric went after a group of Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones. A group of about ten Kelzacks charge at Carter and Smitty as two of them tried to slash at Carter and Smiity with their weapons only for Carter and Smitty to block their attacks with their weapons as they then both punch the Kelzacks in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Smiity quickly took out his Thundermax blaster and fired a gold laser beam from it that hit four Kelzacks in the chest sending them flying through the air and hitting the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Carter was busy fighting the four remaining Kelzacks as he rolled out of the way as Two Kelzacks tired to hit him across the chest with their weapons. Carter quickly got back on his feet as he saw the four Kelzacks charge at him with their weapons ready to finish him off for good.

"You guys don't know when to quit do you. I guess I have to beat you the hard way then. Trans Armor Cycle Armor mode." said Carter

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of red light as Carter's Trans Armor Cycle appeared in front of him and it split apart into armor that attach it self to Carter's body as he pointed the weapons on his hands at the Kelzacks.

"Alright time to end this once and for all. Trans Armor Cycle weapons full power." said Carter

With that two red laser beams came out of the weapons on Carter's arms that hit the four Kelzacks in the chest and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile J.B. Was fighting about five Tyrannodrones as two of them tired to hit J.B. across the chest only for J.B. to block their attack with his Laser Lance as he then slash the two Tyrannodrones across the chest making sparks appear on their bodies as they fell to the ground hard on their backs. J.B. then look up to see the three remaining Tyrannodrones charging at him with their claw hands . J.B. quickly took the Magna Defenders sword and sheath off his back and converted it into shotgun mode and fired a green laser beam from it that hit the Tyrannodrones in the chest and sent them to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Eric was fighting a group of about six Tyrannodrones as two of them tired to slash Eric across the chest. Only for Eric to block their attack with his hands. Eric then punch both Tyrannondrones in the chest making them stumble backwards a couple of feet. Eric then fired his Quantum Defenedr at the two Tyrannodrones as a gold laser beam came from it and hit the two Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them falling to the ground in a shower of sparks. Eric then look up to see the four other Tyrannodrones coming at him ready to fight.

"Man these guy sure don't not know the meaning of the word give up. I guess I should teach them a lesson that they will never forget. Mega Battle Mode power up." said Eric pressing a button on his morpher

All of a sudden Eric was covered in gold light. When the light faded Eric was now in his armor up mode ready to fight. Eric then pointed his blasters at the Tyrannodrones and fired two gold laser beams from them that hit the Tyrannodrones in the chest and sent them into the ground ahrd on their backs follow by a explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Tyrannodrones anywhere.

"Looks likes that the end of them. I just hope the others are doing alright." said Eric worried

Meanwhile Ethan, Kira, Tori, Leo, and Ino were fighting a army of Kelzacks with their weapons. Ethan and Tori went after a group of about six Kelzacks as Ethan block two Kelzacks fist with his shield and then kick both of them in the chest sending them to the ground real hard on their chest. Ethan then took his Thundermax Blaster and fired a gold laser beam form it at the remaining Kelzacks that hit it in the chest and sent it to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Tori was fighting the other three Kelzacks as she took her ninja sword and slash one of them across the chest making sparks appear on it's body as it was sent to the ground. Tori then look up at the other two Kelzakcs as they charge at her with their weapons. Tori quickly took the sheath off her back and combine it with her ninja sword to create a blaster that she then fired a gold laser beam from that hit the two Kelzacks in the chest hard and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Ino was fighting a group of about four Kelzakcs as two Kelzacks tried to punch her in the chest only for Ino to block their attack with her hands. Ino then punch one of them in the chest sending it to the ground as she then took her Quasar Saber and slash the other one across the chest and sending it to the ground in a shower of sparks. Ino then look up to see the other two Kelzacks coming at her with their weapons. Ino quickly took out the Power Lance and jump into the air as she then slash the last two Kelzacks across the chest as she came down sending both of them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Leo and Kira were fighhiting a group of about five Kelzacks as Kira took her weapons and hit two Kelzacks across the chest and sendign the both of them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Leo was fighting the three remaining Kelzacks as two of them tried to slash Leo across the chest only for Leo to roll out of the way at the last second to avoid their attack.

"Man you guys sure are tough. But I am tougher then you put together. It's time to end this fight once and for all and I just know how to do it. Red Armor Power Ranger power up." said Leo

All of a sudden Leo was engulf in red light. When the light faded Leo was now in his armor mode ready to fight.

"Alright time for you guys to say good bye for good. Red Armor Power Ranger weapons full power." shouted Leo

With that a red laser beam came out of Leo blasters that hit the three Kelzacks in the chest and sent them to the ground in a huge explosion of fire. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Kelzacks anywhere.

"Looks like that is the end of them. I just hope the others are making out okay." thought Leo

Meanwhile Adam, Kushina, Kyuubi, Zack, Trini, and Ryan were fighting a group of Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones. Adam, Zack, and Trini quickly went after a group of ten Tyrannodrones as Adam took out his Drive Lance and slash three Tyrannodrones across the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Zack was fighting 4 Tyrannodrones as two of them tried to slash Zack across the chest with their claws. Only for Zack to block their attack with the Power Ax that he then use to slash the two Tyrannodrones across the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Zack then converted the Power Ax into Cannon Mode and fired a black ball of energy from ti that hit the other two Tyrannodrones in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Trini was fighting the remaining three Tyrannodrones as she took the Power Daggers and slash two of the Tyrannodrones across the chest making sparks appear on their bodies as they fell to the gorund hard on their chest. Trini then jump into the air and delivered a kick to the remaining Tyranodrones chest sending it toe the ground hard on it's back. Meanwhile Kyuubi, Kushina, and Ryan were fighting a group of about 6 Kelzacks as Kushina fired two laser beams from her blasters that hit two of the Kelzacks in the chest and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Kyuubi was fighting two Kelzacks as both of them tried to punch her in the chest only for Kyuubi to jump into the air to avoided their attack and then kick both of them in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Ryan was fighting the two remaining Kelzacks as both of them tired to hit Ryan in the chest with their fist only for Ryan to roll out of the way to avoid their attack. Ryan then got back on his feet and look at the Kelzacks.

"I had enough of you two already. It's time for the two of you to go on a little trip. V.R. Laser Saber Commend now." said Ryan

With that Ryan's Laser Saber glowed blue as he charge the two Kelzacks head on and slash both of them across the chest with the Laser Saber sending the Kelzacks to the ground in a explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Kelzacks anywhere.

"Looks like those two bit the dust. Now to see how the others are doing." said Ryan

Meanwhile Dominick, Mikoto, Kit, Drew, Trent, and Cam were fighing a group of Tyrannodrones. As Cam, Mikoto, and Trent went after a group of about ten Tyrannodrones as Mikoto and Cam took out their swords and slash five of the Tyrannodrones across the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. While Trent took his sword and fired a few laser arrows at the other five Tyrannodrones hitting three of them in the chest and sending to the ground hard on their backs. Trent then jump into the air as he kick one Tyrannodrone in the chest and slashing the other one across the chest with his sword sending both of them to the ground hard on their chest. Meanwhile Dominick, Drew, and Kit were fighting a group of about six Tyrannodrones as Dominick converted his weapon into saber mode and slash two Tyrannodrones across the chest and sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Meanwhile Kit was fighting two Tyrannodrones as he took a card out of his Advent Deck and inserted it into the dragon head on his left arm and said " Sword Vent." and a sword appeared in his hands that he then use to slash the two Tyrannondrones across the chest sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile Drew was fighting against the two remaining Tyrannodrones as he quickly took a card out of his Advent Deck and inserted it into his blaster and said "Final Vent." and a green robot appeared in front of Drew as he inserted his blaster into the back of it and look at the Tyrannodrones.

"It's time for you two freaks to go on a little trip. So nice knowing you." said Drew smiling under his helmet

With that Drew pulled the trigger on his blaster as a barrage of missiles fired from the robot that hit the Tyrannodrones in the chest and sent them to the ground in a explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Tyrannodrones anywhere.

"Looks like that is the end of those two freaks. I hope the others are doing just as well." said Drew

Meanwhile Jason, Minato, and Blake were fighting Zurgane as Zurgane tried to hit Jason across the chest only for Minato and Blake to block his attack with their weapons as they both then kick Zurgane in the chest making Zurgane stumble backwards a couple of feet.

"You rangers are going to pay for making a dent on my armor." said Zurgane looking at Blake, Minato and Jason angry

"I don't think so Zurgane as your the one that is going to be going down for good and I know just how to do it to. Dragon Shield." said Jason

With that the Dragon Shield appeared on Jason's chest as he put the Dragon Dagger in his right hand and his Power Sword in his left . Jason then charge Zurgane head on as the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger glowed red and green as he slash Zurgane across the chest with both weapons making sparks appear on Zurgane's body as Zurgane fell to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Zurgane anywhere.

"Looks like that the end of Zurgane once and for all you guys." said Blake looking at Jason and Minato

"Your right about that Blake. But we should rejoin the others and see how they made out." said Minato

With that the three of them took off to rejoin the others. Meanwhile Tommy, Sakura, Leanbow, Ishizu, and Hunter were fighting Elsa as Elsa tired to slash Hunter across the chest only for Sakura and Ishizu to block Elsa's attack with their swords as Hunter then jump into the air and hit Elsa in the chest with his Thunder Staff making Elsa stumble backwards a couple of feet. Elsa quickly recovered from Hunter's attack just in time to see Tommy and Leanbow standing in front of her as they fired a giant green orb of energy and a steam of fire from their weapons that hit Elsa in the chest sending her to the ground in a shower of sparks. Elsa look up to see Tommy, Sakura, Leanbow, Ishizu, and Hunter standing in front of her with their weapons drawn.

"Give it up Elsa you don't stand a chance against the five of us. So how about you just surrender before it's to late for you?" ask Tommy looking at Elsa

"Tommy's right there is no honor in continuing this pointless fight any longer. So just give up as there is no chance that you can win this fight." said Leanbow

"I don't think so Rangers. You may have won this fight. But I can assure you four that the war is far from over. And when lord Mesogog destroy all of you with his bare hands then I will be standing next to him as he brings back the age of Dinosaurs to the Earth with me ruling by his side. Until that time Rangers. Farewell and good bye until the next time." said Elsa

With that Elsa disappeared into a invisiportal leaving Tommy and the others alone.

"Man I can't believe we let Elsa get away from us." said Hunter angry

"I know what you mean Hunter. But the important thing is we force her to retreat. Besides I think Mesogog will punish her for failing to destroy us." said Sakura

"Sakura's right Hunter. We should feel lucky that we force Elsa to retreat this day. The next time we might not be so lucky. So right now we should rejoin the others and see how they made out." said Tommy looking at Hunter

With that Tommy and the others took off to rejoin the rest of the team. Meanwhile Conner and Shane were fighting the two monsters as one of them fired a laser beam from their eyes that hit Conner and Shane in the chest making them both stumble backwards a couple of feet.

"Man I had just about enough of these two freaks. It's time to bring this fight up to the next level. Triassic Power Engage." said Conner as he held the Shield of Triumph in front of him

With that Conner was covered in gold light. When the light faded Conner was now in his Triassic Ranger form ready to fight.

"Nice trick Conner. But I don't think that is going to be enough to finish these two creeps for good. So are you thinking what I am thinking?" said Shane looking at Conner

"You bet I am Shane. Let's do it." said Conner

"Battlizer Engage." said Conner and Shane activating their battlizers

Conner and Shane were covered in gold light. When the light faded Conner and Shane were now in their armor modes ready to fight.

"Alright let's do it . Battlizer Cannons Full power." said Conner

"Battlizer full power." said Shane

With that Conner and Shane fired red laser beams from their Battlizer weapons that hit both monster in the chest and sending them to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the monsters anywhere.

"Looks like that's the end of those two freaks." said Conner

"You got that right buddy. And nice teamwork." said Shane

"You got that right Shane." said Conner giving Shane a high five

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lab Mesogog and Lothor had seen Tommy and the other rangers destroy all of their troops. When all of a sudden Mesogog look at Lothor with a angry look on his face.

"Lothor your plot has failed to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." said Mesogog looking at Lothor angry

"Not quiet Mesogog. Kapri Marah get your butts down their and destroy the Rangers with that ninja stuff your always bragging about." yelled Lothor looking at Kapri and Marah

"Of course Uncle Lothor we will leave at once." said Marah

"Yeah we will be glad to go down for you and we promise we will not fail." added Kapri

With that Kapri and Marah left the lab to carry out Lothor's orders. Meanwhile Tommy and the others had mange to regroup with each other and were preparing to head back to the Dino Lair. When suddenly a inivsiportal appeared in front of them as Kapri and Marah appeared from it.

"Hey Cam looks like you and the other rangers mange to make out okay with defeating Uncle Lothor's forces." said Marah looking at Cam

"Yeah we did you two. But what in the hell are you both doing here?" ask Cam looking at Kapri and Marah

"Is that any way to treat family Cam. Especially when we brought you all a present." said Kapri looking at Cam

With that Marah took out the bottle that Lothor had use to capture the ninja students and open it as black smoke came out of it. When the smoke cleared Tommy and the others saw the capture ninja students standing 50 feet in front of them looking around the area with confuse looks on their faces.

"Looks you guys it's our students." said Shane looking at the ninja students in front of them

With that Shane and the others ran over to the students to see how they were as Cam walk over to Marah and Kapri who had smiles on their faces as they look at Cam.

"You know cousin were just pretending to be evil to get Unlce Lothor to trust us so we could free the students ." said Marah looking at Cam

"You mean like you both were last time?" ask Cam looking at Marah and Kapri

"Well we are slow learners cousin. But our plan work as we freed all the students and something tell me that Mesogog isn't to happy with Uncle Lothor right now." said Kapri with a laugh

Meanwhile Lothor and Mesogog were had watch Marah and Kapri freed the students from the bottle on the screen in front of them and both of them were angry.

"I know I should have never trusted those two." said Lothor angry

"And I know I shouldn't have trusted you Lothor as your plan failed. Looks like this planet has one to many evil villains and I for one don't plan on going anywwhere." said Mesogog looking at Lothor angry

"That's makes two of us lizard freak." said Lothor looking at Mesogog angry

With that Lothor and Mesogog step back a couple of feet from each other . When suddenly Lothor fired a red laser beam at Mesogog who quickly avoided it by jumping into the air and delivering a punch to Lothor's chest sending the evil ninja stumbling backwards a couple of feet. Lothor quickly recovered and quickly charge at Mesogog as he grab him by a arm and threw him over his shoulders into the control panel behind him them as Mesogog crash into it and sparks shot out of it into the air. Mesogog quickly got back on his feet just in time to see Lothor coming at him with a fist which Mesogog caught in his claw hand. Mesogog then slam Lothor into the control panel real hard.

"Time to say good bye for good Lothor. And this time mean it." said Mesogog looking at Lothor angry

With that Mesogog fired a gold laser beam from his head that hit Lothor's body and transform Lothor into a tiny ball of red light that went into a glass tube with a bright flash of light. When the light faded where the ball of light enter the glass tube was now Lothor transform into a little action figure as Mesogog pick the glass tube in his hands.

"How collectible . Now that you are out of my way Lothor there is nothing standing in my way of destroying the Power Rangers once and for all." said Mesogog with a evil laugh

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were now resting from their battle against Mesogog and Lothor's forces as Hayley and Professor Hart had us the lair's teleportion system to teleport the ninja students back to Wind Ranger Academy in one piece. Now Dustin and Tommy were talking with one another .

"I know that we saved the world and all Tommy. But there is one thing that is still on my mind." said Dustin looking at Tommy

"And what would that be Dustin ?" ask Tommy curious

"Who in the hell saved Sensei from Lothor if Lothor had capture him in the first place?" replied Dustin

"We can explain that that one for you Dustin." said Kapri as she and Marah appeared in front of them

"Yeah it was was the two of us that rescue Sensei from Uncle Lothor. You see when Uncle Lothor was taking his nap we mange to sneak past him and grab Sensei and drag him out the cave when no one was looking and freed him and tell him that Uncle Lothor was looking Cam. Hunter, and Blake ." said Marah

"Wait that minute you mean to tell us that the two of you drag Sensei Watanabe here out of Lothor's lair by yourselves? I hate to sound rude and all but I think only one of you could have drag him out as he doesn't look to weigh a lot." ask Tsunade laughing

"Well you would be wrong there miss. You don't even know how much Sensei weighs as he weighs a lot to the two of us." said Marah

"You got that right Marah. No offense Sensei but I think you need to cut down on your cookies with your afternoon tea." said Kapri looking at Sensei Watanabe

"I will try to remember that Kapri as I am looking forward to getting back to a normal life again." said Sensei Watanabe with a laugh

"Speaking of which. With Lothor no longer a problem to us. Just that mean you guys will be heading back to your normal lives as well?" ask Conner looking at Shane and the other Ninja Strom Rangers

"I don't think so Conner. As more then likely Mesogog is more powerful then before given the fact that Mesogog and Anton Mercer are no longer sharing the same body from what Tommy and Sakura told all of us. So I think we will be sticking around Reefside to help you guys out until Mesogog is defeated for good." replied Shane

"Well that is good to hear. As I think we need all the help we can get with fighting Mesogog's forces." said Ishizu

"I agree with you there Ishizu. You guys definitely need our help dealing with Mesogog not to mention the fact I want to see how I measure up with a ninja from the Elemental Countries since you guys told us some of you were ninja from there." said Hunter smiling

"That makes two of us then Hunter. As I want to see how good a ninja from outside the Elemental Countries is to me." said Ino looking a Hunter with a smile on her face

"Well that is good and all. But what about you Leanbow. Do you plan on going back to Briarwod and to Udonna and Nick?" ask Jason looking at Leanbow

"I don't think so Jasopn. As from what I seen of Mesogog's forces I think it would be best if I stay here in Reefside as well to help you all defeat Mesogog as you might need my powers and magic in this fight to save earth. And besides I think my wife and son would agree with me." replied Leanbow looking at Jason

"Then in that case we are glad to have you on the team as well Leanbow." said Ryan

"Well since we settled everything now. I think we should all make a oath here toady." said Tommy sticking out his hand

"Yes I agree with you there Tommy we should make a oath here today to mark the formation of the team today." said Shane sticking out his hand touching Tommy hand

With that Ryan and the others rangers stuck out their hands and their hands touch each other in a circle looking at each other.

"Alright then. Here today we mark the formation of the biggest ranger team in history of the earth to protect it from the forces of evil." said Tommy

"To protect the people of earth from harm no matter where it comes from." said Sakura

"To fight the forces of evil until the very end with Honor." said Leanbow

"To uphold the safety of the people of the earth and the universe from threats like Mesogog and defeat them wherever they show up no matter what the cost." said Cam

"And to uphold the legacy of Zordon of Eltar to protect the universe from the forces of evil." said Jason

"So Mesogog have better watch his back as long as we are around to stop him. He will not stand a chance against as we are the ." said Zack

"The Power Rangers." yelled Tommy and the others all at once as they look at each other knowing that all of them were now a team.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the appearance of Leanbow from Power rangers Mystic Force and about the fact that him and the Ninja Storm Rangers have join Tommy and the other Rangers in their fight against Mesogog. As always please review and leave Comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the final story arc with the final battle against Mesogog ThunderStruck


	22. Chapter 22 Thunderstruck Part 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of Mesogog's lab Anton Mercer was inside of a rolling steel cage looking very weak as Mesogog was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"I hope your comfortable Anton. As in a few hours all your worried will fade to black and I will brings back the age of Dinosaurs to this planet like I plan." said Mesogog laughing

"Lord Mesogog I have to say your separation from Anton Mercer was a stroke of genesis." said Elsa as she enter the lab and walk over to Mesogog smiling

"Yes it was Elsa. And soon that genesis will be put to good use as with my Transmformation laser the the people of earth will soon be all turn to Dinosaur like creatures like myself." said Mesogog as look at the screen in front of him and Elsa that showed a giant laser cannon on top of the island fortress

"Yes my lord. Your transformation beam is powerful. But where will you get a powerful source of energy that will power it up so you can complete your plan?" ask Elsa curious

"From the rangers Dino Gems of course Elsa. But to make sure my beam works. I think I will power it up with the power I have given you first." replied Mesogog with a evil laugh

All of a sudden two Tyrannodrones came out of nowhere and grab Elsa's wrist as they drag her over to a chair with a drill like device above it . The Tyrannodrones then quickly strap Elsa down into the chair as Mesogog look at Elsa with a smile on his face.

"Don't look so surprise Elsa. This is your punishment for failing me so many times before in the past as you failed to destroy the Power Rangers and get me their Dino Gems . So consider yourself gone. But believe when I say this Elsa that I will miss you greatly really I will. But of course all good things must come to a end and your end is right now. So farewell Elsa." said Mesogog laughing

With that Mesogog press a button on the control panel in front of him as the drill above Elsa came to life and fired a purple laser beam that hit Elsa's body as she was engulfed in a bright flash of purple light that filled the room. When the light faded there was no sign of Elsa in the chair except for a trail of smoke coming from it where she was strap in.

" Ah now that Elsa is gone. All I need is the Rangers Dino Gems to power up my machine and I can complete my plan to bring back the age of Dinosaurs to Earth and nothing will stop from getting them not even the Rangers themselves. " said Mesogog laughing

Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were relaxing from their last battle against one of Mesogog's monster's as they watch Dustin and Ino sparing against one another while Hayley and Cam were on the lair's computer working on something with Professor Hart as Dustin block one of Ino fist with his hand.

"Come on Ino is that the best you got. I thought you leaf ninja were suppose to be the best in the entire Elemental Countries. I guess I must have being mistaken as you haven't even landed a hit on me so far." said Dustin with a laugh

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Dustin as you haven't even landed a hit on me either. So you better watch what you say as I am about to send your butt falling to the mat." said Ino smiling

"Oh I like to see you try and do that Ino. As I am the best ninja there is here." said Dustin looking at Ino

"That's fine by me Dustin as I am about to send you packing big time." said Ino looking at Dustin

With that Ino went after Dustin and tried to punch him the chest. Only for Dustin to roll out of the way just in time to avoid Ino's attack. Dustin then quickly got back on his feet as he jump into the air and tried to deliver a kick to Ino's chest. Only for Ino to catch his feet in her hands as she then threw Dustin over her shoulder and to the ground hard on his back. Dustin look up to see Ino standing over him with a smile on her face.

"Looks like I win this time Dustin. But you did put up a good fight I give you that much." said Ino as she help Dustin to his feet

"Your right about that and your definitely are a good fighter as well Ino. And your just lucky that I decided to go easy on you this time." said Dustin as he rub his back

"Well if you ask me Dustin. I say that Ino kick your butt big time and your just a sore loser because you got your butt kick by a girl." said Hunter smiling

"And how would you know that Hunter?" ask Dustin angry

"Because of the fact you couldn't even land a hit on her Dustin. And if it wasn't for the fact that Ino decided not to use any jutsu. Then you would lose more then your pride." replied Hunter looking at Dustin smiling

"I have to agree with Hunter on this one Duastin. You seriously got your butt kick big time. Which is a good thing as you need to be taught a lesson about underestimating people." added Tori

"Well I guess your right about that Tori. But I am for one am glad that Mesogog has so far didn't send down another one of his monsters as I am kinda of getting sick of fighting them everyday of the week." said Dustin

"I am with you on that one Dustin. It is kinda of nice to take a break from fighting Mesogog's monster every day and just take a break to relax. Speaking of which Conner, Ethan, Kira isn't your high school prom coming up in a few days from now?" ask Blake looking at Conner, Ethan, and Kira

"Yeah it is Blake. Which I ma for one glad it is as I think we earn it after fighting Mesogog goons for the past year." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. Speaking of which do you know who you are taking to the prom for your date?" ask Ethan looking at Conner

"Well I do have someone special in mind Ethan. But I am afraid that is something that I like to keep a secret for right now." replied Conner

"Why are you scared that your going to be embarrass if you tell all of us who you plan on taking to the school prom." said Ethan smiling

"No it's not that Ethan. It's just I like to keep it a secret for right now that's all." replied Conner angry

"I have to agree with Conner Ethan. Who my son decides to take to the prom is his bussiness and no one else as both me and Tsunade have decided not to ask him about it." said Mikoto looking at Conner angry

"I am with Mikoto. Who our son decides to take to the prom is his business and both of his respect that. Now that we settled that. How about you tell us who you plan on taking to the prom Ethan. As you seem to want to make a big deal out of it." said Tsunade looking at Ethan with a angry look on her face

"Well if you must know Lady Tsunade. I don't plan on going to the prom as there's this great scfi movie that I being waiting all year to see. Besides if I do go to the prom more then likely I will be standing with the other smart people hoping that someone picks me to dance with and that is something I don't want to deal with." replied Ethan

"You got to be kidding us Ethan. You prefer to go see stupid movie over going to your high school prom where your friends are going to be? If you ask me that sounds stupid then anything else." said Kit

"It might sound stupid to you Kit. But this movie I want to see is more important to me then anything else in my life even the prom." said Ethan angry

"That maybe true to you Ethan. But you only have one High School prom to go to. And that is important to a lot of people as it was to us when we were in high school." said Adam

"I understand that Adam. But I just prefer to skip the prom and not embarrass myself. Speaking of which Kira. Do you happen to get a date to the prom?" said Ethan looking at Kira

"No I didn't Ethan. Besides I don't need a date to go the prom to enjoy myself as I have something important to do anyways and it most definitely doesn't involve seeing a movie like you do." replied Kira looking at Ethan with angry eyes

"Kira's right Ethan. There are some things more important then going to see a movie. Like the fact we still don't know where Zeltrax is hiding and what he is up to and the has me worried sick." said Zack

"I agree with Zack. We might have gotten a break from fighting Mesogog for now. But Zeltrax is still out there somewhere and until we find out where he is hiding and what he has plan. He is more dangerous right now then Mesogog is at the moment." said Ryan

"You got that right Ryan. Zeltrax is most definitely a wild card in this battle against Mesogog. As he is not working for Mesogog anymore and wants to destroy all of us especially me." said Smitty

"Well that maybe true and all Smitty. But something tell me Zeltrax is not our main concern right now as things around Reefside have being to quiet lately and that has me wondering if Mesogog is up to no good right now." said Minato

"I agree with Minato you guys. Things have being a little to quiet around the city as of late. And knowing Mesogog like we all know. He probably is up to no good right at this moment." said Leanbow

"You got that right Leanbow. But the problem is we don't know what Mesogog is planning for us at this moment and that is what makes me worried. As he could be coming up with a plan to destroy all of us at once as we have being giving him a lot of trouble by destroying everyone of his monster's so far. I just wish we had some idea what Mesogog is up to as it would help all of us out with coming up with a plan to deal with him." said Eric

"Well Eric. We do have a way to figure out what Mesogog is up to at this moment." said Tommy

"What do you mean by that Tommy?" ask Alyssa confuse

'What Tommy means Alyssa is that sent Trent into Mesogog's lair on a scouting mission to see if he could find what Mesogog is planning right now and report back to us with what he found." replied Sakura

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that both of you sent Trent on a scouting mission to Mesogog's fortress alone without any backup?" ask Trini shock

"Yes we did Trini. But before you both all at us. It was Trent who came to us with the idea as he wanted to find out where Mesogog was keeping his father so we could launch a rescue mission later to rescue Anton from Mesogog's hands." said Tommy

"Besides Trent is the only one out of all of us that knows the layout of Mesogog's island fortress." added Sakura

"That maybe true and all you two. But Ishizu also knows the layout of Mesogog's fortress like Trent." said Leo

"I agree with Leo Sakura. Ishizu knows the layout of Mesogog's fortress just as well as Trent is. So dwhy did you send Trent instead of her?" ask Rin confuse

"That maybe true you two . But we decided to send Trent instead of Ishizu. As if we sent Ishizu in then Mesogog might capture her and either turn her evil again or destroy her and take her Dino Gem for himself. And that is something we can't afford right now at this moment." said Sakura

"I am with you two on that one. As out of all of us Ishizu is the most likely one Mesogog would want to destroy first as he did create her in the first place to destroy all of us. Until we freed her from his control and she join the team." said Jason looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Well if you ask me. I can take care of myself just fine. As I prove that time and again." said Ishizu crossing her arms

"We know that Ishizu. But your to important to both me and Sakura as your our daughter even know Mesogog did create you in the first place. And that is why we didn't want you to go Mesogog's fortress as we can't afford to lose you as does the team." said Tommy looking at Ishizu

"Tommy is right Ishizu. Your more important to him and Sakura not to mention the team for us to lose you to Mesogog." said Kyuubi

"I know that Kyuubi. But I would still like to go after Mesogog and teach him a lesson he would never forget." said Ishizu

"We understand that Ishizu. But we will defeat Mesogog as a team as we have so far. And that in the end is what matters." said Kushina

"I agree with Kushina. So far we have stop Mesogog time and again by working as a team. But something tells me the next time we face him it will be for the last time. And it will be for all or nothing." said Drew

"Your probably right about that Drew . But if you all proven anything to us. It is the fact that none of you have given up in your fight against Mesogog ." said Shizune

"Shizune's right you guys. You have proven to us time and time again that you all have what it takes to defeat evil people like Mesogog. And that is saying something as you all work together as a team then any of the ninja back in the Hidden Leaf Village." said Hinata

"I am with Hinata. You guys are definitely better then the ninja not just from the Leaf Village. But the entire Elemental Countries and that is what counts in the end." said TenTen

"That maybe true TenTen. But the fact remains Mesogog is tough no matter what way you look at it. And that is something we can't ignore." said Dominick looking at TenTen

"Your probably right about that Dominick. Which is why we I am thankful that Cam and Hayley mange to rebuild the Strom Megazord and the Mammoth zord as I think we are going to need them more then ever." said Shane looking at Dominick and the others

"You got that right Shane. Speaking which what are Cam and Hayley working on which Professor Hart that is so secret that they couldn't tell any of us." said Dustin curious

"If you must know Dustin. Me and Hayley have being working on a new weapon that we could use against Mesogog if we go up against him." said Cam looking up from the computer

"What sort of weapon are we talking about?" ask Conner curious

"A very powerful weapon that when it is finish will be capable of taking out Mesogog entire fortess in a single blast." replied Hayley

"Hayley is correct . The weapon that both her and Cam have being working with me on is a new mobile commend center base off of Ninja Storm mobile commend center only arm with a powerful laser cannon that is powerful enough to take out Mesogog fortress with him in it if we are lucky." added Professor Hart

"And also me and Hayley have put the same laser cannon in the Ninja Storm mobile commend center to make sure we take Mesogog's base out for good. Both of the mobile commend centers are almost ready for battle. All we need right now is a way to get to Mesogog's fortress without being destroyed in the process." said Cam

"And how do you suppose we get to Mesogog's fortress without him knowing about it?" ask Ethan

"Simple Ethan. By having Trent find a way to get their while he is on his scouting mission. We can only hope nothing bad happens to him before he gets back." replied Hayley looking at Ethan worried

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog was going over the control panel of his transformation laser cannon. When suddenly Trent came out of his hiding place from behind one of the control panels to confront Mesogog face to face.

"Mesogog . Where is my father and what in the hell did you do to him you freak?" ask Trent angry as he appeared next to Mesogog

"Let's just say your father is in storage for the moment Trent ." replied Mesogog wit a evil laugh

"My father have better be alive for your sake Mesogog or else." said Trent looking at Mesogog with hate in his eyes

"Or else what Trent. Your not in any position to be making threats to me. Now tell me the real reason you are here Trent " said Mesogog angry

"I am here Mesogog to give you want you need in order to make your plan work." said Trent

"And what would that be ?" ask Mesogog curious

"The Dino Gems of course. I will get them for you as long as you let my dad go free." replied Trent angry

"And what makes you think I would do something like that?" ask Mesogog

"Because the way I see it you don't have much of a choice right now Mesogog. Because I know you want the Dino Gems real bad. But here's a question for you Mesogog. What makes you think I will not tried to pull a trick on you instead?" said Trent with a smile on his face

"You have a point there Trent. Very well I will let your father go if you get me the Dino Gems or I will destroy your father myself." said Mesogog looking at Trent with angry eyes

"You have my word Mesogog I will bring you the Dino Gems in one piece no matter what. As all I want is just my father. So do we have a deal?" ask Trent

"Yes we have a deal Trent. But for your father's sake you have better come through for him by bringing me the Dino Gems." replied Mesogog angry

"You have my word Mesogog. I will bring you the Dino Gems jut so I can have my father back again." said Trent angry

With that Trent left the lab to carry out his end of the bargain leaving Mesogog alone . Meanwhile in downtown Reefside on top of a building overlooking the city a woman with long black hair and borwn eyes and dress in a white shirt and blue jeans was looking around the area around her with a confuse look on her face.

"Alright where am I and more importantly who the hell am I?" ask the Woman confuse

"Well well look what we got here . If it isn't my old friend Elsa." said a voice

The woman quickly turn in the direction of the voice and look in shock to see Zeltrax standing in front of her and the woman could swear that Zeltrax was smiling under his metal head at her.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" ask the woman curious

"Wouldn't you like to know my dear Elsa. But I think you better come with me so I can lure out Tommy Oliver and his rangers into the open so I can destroy them for good b y using you as bait." replied Zeltrax with a evil laugh

With that Zeltrax quickly grab hold of the woman's wrist and started to drag her away from the edge of the building as she started to let out a scream. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others were waiting for Trent to return from his scouting mission. When suddenly a white beam of light enter the Dino Lair to reveal Trent still in one piece.

"Trent your okay. " said Kira as she hug Trent real tight

"Of course I am okay Kira. I was real careful not to get caught on my way out of Mesogog's fortress as I am still here in one piece." said Trent returning Kira's hug

"That's good to know Trent. As you had us all worried sick. Since we didn't know if you were going to be alright sneaking into Mesogog's lair. Especially Kira here. She was the one that was most worried about you out of all of us." said Rin

"So Trent did you happen to find out anything useful that we can use against Mesogog and take him out for good once and for all?" ask Conner curious

"Yes I did Conner. But first I have plan on how to us into Mesogog's fortress so we can destroy him for good." replied Trent looking at Conner and the others

With that Trent tried to tell the others his plan. When suddenly the alarms in the lair started to go off alerting Tommy and the others of a attack. Hayley and Cam quickly went over to the lair's computer as Hayley typed a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen showed Zeltrax in a ally in downtown Reerfside dragging a woman with him by a the wrist as she was screaming aty Zeltrax to let her go.

"Looks like you have to wait to tell us your plan Trent. Because Zeltrax finally decided to show himself at last." said Hayley looking at Tommy and the others

"That's good to know Hayley. But why does Zeltrax have a civilian with him as she has nothing to do we his fight with us?" ask Cam looking at the computer screen in front of them

"That Cam. Is something I am afraid we don't know. But if I had to guess he is probably using her as bait to lure us all out into the open so he can destroy us all at once. Before Mesogog can beat him to the punch." replied Tommy

"Well if that is the case Dr. O. Then that is a new low for Zeltrax. So I say we go down there and teach him a lesson he will never forget and save that poor woman from him as she has nothing to do with us or Zeltrax ." said Conner angry

"Agreed Conner. We have to save that woman from Zeltrax no matter what it takes and take Zeltrax out for good. But we have to be careful as Zeltrax might have something up his sleeve. Understand?" ask Tommy looking at Conner and the others

"Understood dad. We will watch our backs around Zeltrax." said Ishizu

"That good to know. Alright then you guys let's do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Ishizu, Conner, Ethan, and Kira brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"Green Ranger Dino Power." said J.B.

"Orange Ranger Dino Power." said Smitty

"Purple Ranger Dino Power." said Mikoto

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Carter

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Hunter and Blake

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Cam

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Magical Source Mystic Force." said Leanbow

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew as they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light that filled the entire lair. When the light faded Tommy and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Tommy and the others then touch their belt buckles as they disappeared into different beams of light. Meanwhile in Downtown Reefside Zeltrax was dragging the woman who was kicking and screaming for him to let her go.

"Let me the hell go you freak of nature if you know what is good for you." said the Woman angry

"Like I am going to listen to weakling like you Elsa. Your coming with me whether you want to or not. As my plans for destroying Tommy Oliver and his Rangers once and for all include you them. So there is no way in hell that I am going to let you go as your a important part of my plans." said Zeltrax looking at the woman angry

With that Zeltrax continued to walk down the ally dragging the woman by her wrist. When suddenly a black beam of light came out of nowhere and hit Zeltrax right in the chest making him let go of the woman as he was sent flying into the wall behind him before hitting the ground hard on his back. Zeltrax quickly got back on his feet to see Tommy and the others with their weapons pointing at him ready to fight.

"Ah Tommy Oliver. It so good to see that you and your rangers have finally decided to show up at last." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Zeltrax as we are going to bring you down for good . So how about you just let the woman you got with you go before something bad happens to you." said Leanbow angry

"I think not Ranger. As I don't care if there you have me outnumber. I will not that my prisoner go no matter what. As she is important to my plan to destroy all of you for good." said Zeltrax angry

"That's fine with us Zeltrax. As your going down one way or another. And I just know how to do it to. Triassic Power Engage." said Conner as he held the Shield of Triumph in front of him

With that Conner was engulf in gold light. When the light faded Conner was now in his Triassic Ranger Form ready to fight.

"Nice trick Red Ranger. But I have a more powerful form as well you fools." said Zeltrax angry

All of a sudden Zeltrax was covered in black light. When the light faded Zeltrax now had spikes covering his body as well as yellow eyes that look very evil .

"Nice trick Zeltrax. But you seen one Zeltrax you seen them all and your still going down for good." said Conner

"I like to see you Rangers try and destroy me as I am to powerful for all of you to handle." said Zeltrax angry

" We will see about that Zeltrax. Alright you guys let's do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge at Zeltrax head on with their weapons. Carter, Trent, and Mikotot quickly took out their swords as they try to slash Zeltrax across the chest. Only for Zeltrax to block their attack with his weapons. When suddenly Cam, J.B. , Smitty, and Adam came out of nowhere and slash Zeltrax across the chest making sparks appear on his body and making Zeltrax stumble backwards a couple of feet. Zeltrax quickly recovered from the attack as he look up to see Tommy, Sakura , and Ishizu jump into the air and slash him across the chest as Eric, Dominick, Kushina, Ethan, and Ryan fired a couple of laser beams from their blasters that hit Zeltrax in the chest sending Zeltrax flying through the air as he hit the ground hard on his knees. Zeltrax quickly got back on his feet and look up to see Kyuubi, Leo, Trini, Kira, and Dustin coming at him with their weapons. Zeltrax quickly fired two laser beams from his eyes that hit the five rangers in the chest sending them to the ground hard on their backs. Zeltrax quickly turn his attention to see Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam coming as him as they tried to slash him across the chest only for Zeltrax to block their attacks with his sword. When suddenly Leanbow appeared and fired a stream of fire from his sword that hit Zeltrax in the chest and sent Zeltrax flying through the air and landing on the ground hard on his chest. Zeltrax quickly got back on his feet just as Ino , Kit, and Drew appeared in front of him with their weapons drawn. Kit and Drew quickly took a card out of their Advent Decks and inserted them into their holders and said "Final Vent." and launch their final attacks as Ino fired a laser beam from her blaster that hit Zeltrax in the chest making sparks appear on his body and covering him with smoke. When the smoke finally cleared Tommy and the others look in shock as they saw Zeltrax still standing and without a scratch on him.

"No way. We threw we had at Zeltrax and he is still standing without a single scratch on him. I don't believe this." said Dustin angry

"Oh you have better believe Ranger. Thanks to my new powers I am more then a match for all of you combine." said Zeltrax laughing

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Zeltrax as your about to go down for good. Conner your thinking what I am thinking?" ask Shane looking at Conner

"Oh you better believe I am Shane. Let's do it." replied Conner

"Battlizer Engage." said Conner and Shane activating their battlizer's

With that Conner and Shane were covered in a bright flash of red light. When the light faded Conner and Shane were now in their armor forms ready to fight.

"Alright time to finish you off for good Zeltrax. Balttizer Cannons full power." said Conner

"Battlizer full power." said Shane

With that Conner and Shane both fired a red laser beam from their battlizer's that headed straight towards Zeltrax at a fast speed. As the laser beams came towards him. Zeltrax quickly made a clone of himself that appeared in front of him with a flash of light as the red laser beams block Tommy and the others view of him for a moment. Zeltrax quickly jump up into the air and landed on top of the building as Conner and Shane's attacks hit the clone of Zeltrax as it was hit in the chest and sent to the ground in a shower of sparks and smoke follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Zeltrax's clone as Tommy and the others thought Conner and Shane had destroyed the real Zeltrax.

"Alright looks like that took care of Zeltrax for good." said Conner smiling underneath his helmet

"You got that right Conner. There's no way in hell Zeltrax could have survive our combine attack. Now let's rejoin with the others and get the hell out of here." said Shane giving Conner a high five

With that Shane and Conner quickly took off to rejoin Tommy and the others and head back to the Dino Lair. When Conner and Shane got to the spot where the others were they saw Tommy and the others standing in front of them with the woman they had saved from Zeltrax.

"Hey looks like you guys made out okay with Zeltrax." said Kira looking at Conner and Shane

"Yeah we did Kira and what more is that we destroyed Zeltrax for good." replied Shane

"That good to know Shane as I think that freak has done enough damage." said Mikoto in angry voice

"You got that right mom. Speaking of which do you any of you have a idea what Zeltrax wanted with this woman here?" ask Conner looking at the woman next to Tommy and Sakura

"That is something we don't know Conner. Speaking of which miss have you any idea what Zeltrax wanted with you for?" ask Sakura looking at the woman next to Tommy

"No I don't know what that creature wanted with me in the first place. But he told me that he wanted to use me in his plans in destroying all of you. But I don't know why he would say something like that for." replied the woman in a weak voice looking at Tommy and the others with a confuse look on her face

When the woman look at Tommy and the others Trent realize who the woman was and decided to tell the others at once.

"No way you guys this woman is Elsa." said Trent looking at the woman shock

"Yes that is what the creature calld me. Elsa." replied Elsa looking at Trent

With that Elsa started to fall to the ground only for Tommy to catch her in his arms in mid air before she hit the ground as he turn to look at Sakura and the others.

"You guys we have to get Elsa here back to the lab at once as she looks like she needs our help." said Tommy looking at Sakura and the others

"You can't be serious Dr. O? This is Elsa were talking about. Have you forgotten that she tried several times to destroy us in the past by Mesogog's orders?" ask Ethan shock

"Yes I know that Ethan. But look at her right now. She is in no state right now to even attack us and something tells me that she is no longer evil as I have the feeling Mesogog drain Elsa here of her powers." replied Tommy looking at Ethan

" I agree with Tommy Elsa is in no condition to fight us right now and why would Zeltrax even want to use her to destroy us if she was working for Mesogog still. So I am with Tommy when he says we have to take Elsa back to the lair as she needs our help. Do any of you have a problem with Tommy's decision?" said Sakura looking at Ethan angry

"No we don't have any problems Miss H. If you and Dr . O say that Elsa needs our help and she is no longer evil then we trust you both fully. " said Conner looking at Sakura

"That's good to know Conner. Now let's head back to the lair and see if Hayley and Professor Hart can figure out what is wrong with Elsa here." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others touch their belt buckles as all of them along with Elsa disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Hayley and the others were waiting for Tommy and the other Rangers to return from their fight with Zeltrax. When suddenly the Dino Lair was filled with a bright flash of light as Tommy and the others teleported into the lair. When the light faded Tommy and the others were standing in the middle of the lair demorph along with Elsa .

"Tommy it' good to see that you and the others made it back here in one piece from your fight with Zeltrax. But how come you bring the woman he had with him back here to the lair?" ask Hinata looking at Elsa curious

"Because this woman happen to be Elsa who somehow appears to be weak like her own energy was drain somehow and we decided to bring her back here to rest and have Hayley check her out." replied Tommy looking at Hinata

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us you brought Elsa here to the lair? Have you gone crazy or something Tommy? " ask TenTen shock

"I have to agree with TenTen here Tommy. I don't mean to question your judgment Tommy. But have you forgotten who Elsa is and how many times she tried to destroy you and the others before?" ask Shizune

"Yes I know that you two. But the fact remains Elsa poses no danger to us right now and besides from what me and Sakura can tell Elsa is no longer evil as she doesn't even remember who she is." replied Tommy

"I am with Tommy Elsa doesn't pose a threat to any of us right now and she needs our help right now. So are you guys going to help us take care of Elsa or not?" ask Sakura looking Hayley and the others with a angry look on her face

"Well if Elsa needs our help then you trust both of your judgment. Besides she looks to weak to even stand on her own legs anymore. So put her on the table in the middle of the lair and I will try my best to try and heal her." said Tsunade

With that Tommy and Sakura carried the unconscious Elsa over to the table in the middle of the Dino Lair and laid her down on it as Tsunade quickly came over and tried to heal Elsa with her right hand that was glowing green with Chakra. As Tsunade was taking care of Elsa Conner decided to ask Tommy something that was on his mind.

"I hate to be rude Dr. O. But how can Elsa have the very energy suck out of her when it shouldn't even be possible? I mean I might not be a rocket scientist but there shouldn't even be a way for someone to have their lifeforce drain from them." said Conner confuse

"Well that maybe true Conner. But Mesogog does have a way to drain the energy out of someone as I have seen him use it on Elsa while I was on my scouting mission." said Trent looking at Tommy and the others

"What do you mean by that Trent?" ask Kira afraid of the answer

"What I mean Kira. Is Mesogog has created some kind of laser beam that can turn a person into a dinosaur like creature and he used it on Elsa to drain her of her energy to power it up." replied Trent

"That would explain why Elsa is so weak. But there's no way her energy is powerful enough to run that kinda of equipment." said Hayley looking at Trent

"Your right about that Hayley. But he will have the power once he has the Dino Gems." said Trent

"What do you mean once hr has the Dino Gems Trent? How is Mesogog going to get them?" ask Ethan looking at Trent

"Simple Ethan. I am going to give them to him myself." replied Trent

"You got to be kidding us Trent. Theirs no way in hell that I am going to give Mesogog my Dino Gem." said Conner angry

"Just here me out for a minute Conner before you do anything. You guys want to get onto Mesogog's island fortress right. If I give Mesogog the Dino Gems. Then I can open a portal straight to his fortress for you guys so you can take him out for good and I can rescue my dad while I am there." said Trent

"No way Trent were not going to do your plan Trent. It's just way to risky for us to even try." said Tommy looking at Trent

"I am with Tommy on this one Trent. Your plan might work but the risk are just to great for us to even try and do it. There's got to be another way." said Sakura looking at Trent as well

"Well that maybe true Sakura. But I hate to disagree with you and Tommy on this one. But seeing that Mesogog is getting way to out of control lately . We most likely don't have any other choice as this could be our best shot at taking out Mesogog and save Anton Mercer that we are ever going to get at. So I say it at least worth a shot as we don't have any other choice in the matter." said Hayley sadly

"I have to agree with Hayley Dr. O. Sooner or later Mesogog will get his machine up and running . Besides this could be our only shot at taking him and his fortress out for good. So I say we go for it as we might not get another chance ever again." said Kira looking at Tommy

"I hate to agree with the two of you. But you both have a point. This could be our only shot at taking out Mesogog for good and I say we go for it even if it goes against me better judgment . So we will go with Trent's plan and hopes it works as if it doesn't then we are in some big trouble." said Tommy looking at Kira and Hayley

With that Tommy and the others started to talk how Trent was going to trick Mesogog into letting Trent open up a invisiportal. When suddenly Tommy and the others heard what sounded like a yell of surprise coming from the table where Tsunade was trying to heal Elsa. Tommy and the others quickly look up to see Elsa sitting up on the table and looking around the Dino Lair with a surprise look on her face as Tsunade was trying to calm Elsa down.

"Easy there calm down . No one's is going to hurt you Elsa." said Tsunade in a clam voice as she tried to calm Elsa down

"That's easy for you to say miss. Where the hell am I and how on earth did I end up here/" ask Elsa nervous

"I think I can explain that to you Elsa. You happen to be in our headquarters as we decided to bring you here after we saved you from Zeltrax Elsa. Do you happen to remember who you are and who we happen to be Elsa?" replied Tommy looking at Elsa

"Yes I do know who you guys are. You guys happen to be the Power Rangers and I know who I am as I remember everything now." said Elsa

"Then that means you know you that Mesogog and Anton Mercer were one and the same and fighting us to." said Conner looking at Elsa

"Yes I do remember that as well as Mesogog using his machine on me to drain the energy that he gave me. I am very sorry for what I did to all of you when I was working for Mesogog as he had my mind under his control at all times and brainwashing me into working for him." said Elsa sadly

"That's okay Elsa. As there was probably no way for you to break Mesogog's control over you. But take it from Tommy he knows what it was like being evil once. So you shouldn't blame yourself for what Mesogog made you do as your no longer under his control." said Jason

"Yeah and besides now that your no longer under his control and with Zeltrax gone for good. That means you don't have to worry about fighting us anymore as were going after Mesogog and taking him out for good once and for all." said Kit looking at Elsa

"Thanks but you probably know that Mesogog most likely has a trap set up to capture all of you at once and destroy you once and for all." said Elsa

"We know that Elsa. But that will not stop us from taking him out for good as he doesn't deserve to live after all the things he did in the past. Which is why were going to win the fight against him once and for all." said Dustin

"You got that right Dustin. With all of us working together Mesogog doesn't stand a ghost of a chance of winning against all of us." said Hunter

"I wouldn't count on it Hunter. If I know Mesogog he will not go down so easily without a fight. But right now we have to go with Trent's plan as it's the best one we got on how to get rid of Mesogogo once and for all. I just hope his plan works as if it doesn't then we are in big trouble." Tommy

"Your probably right about that Tommy. But right now we have to go Trent's plan as it is the best one we got right now. Which reminds me if were going to make it work then that means all of you will have to give Trent your Dino Gems so he can trick Mesogog into letting him open up a invisiportal for us to get through." said Hayley holding up a open box in her hands

"I guess your right about that Halyey. I just hope for all our sakes we know what we are doing as this is a big risk were all taking in order to take out Mesogog for good." said Conner as he took his Dino Gem off his bracelet and put it into the box in Hayley's hand

With that Tommy and the others took their Dino Gems and put it in the box right to Conner's. Hayley then close the box up with all of the Dino Gems and handed it over to Trent .

" Trent you know that if your plan doesn't work then Mesogog will win and use the Dino Gems to turn every last person into dinosaur like creatures like himself right?" said Hayley looking at Trent with a concern look on her face.

"I know Hayley. Which is why my plan will not fail. Now have to go so I can get into Mesogog's fortress and I will call all of you once the portal is open." said Trent

With that Trent touch his bracelet as he disappeared into a beam of white light. Once Trent was gone Tommy and the others heard a beeping coming from the lair's computer. Hayley and Cam quickly ran over to the computer as Hayley type a commend on the keyboard as the computer screen in front of them showed them that the new vehicle was ready to go.

'Hey you guys both mobile commend centers are ready to go now." said Hayley

"And so are the laser cannons as well. Which is a good thing for us. As we are most definitely are going to need them in order to take down Mesogog for good." added Cam

"That good to know as if were going to destroy Mesogog and his fortress for good then we are going to need them badly. Now that we got that covered we should head out and wait for Trent to contact us when he opens a inivisiportal for us. Elsa are you going to be alright staying here with Lady Tsunade and the others while we are gone?" said Tommy looking at Elsa

"Of course I will be fine here as I will not be alone. Besides you all need to get going if you are going to take down Mesogog for good." replied Elsa looking at Tommy and the others

"Elsa's right she will not be here alone as me and the others will be here in the laie standing guard over her. Besides we don't have anything to worry about since Zeltrax is gone for good and Mesogog is in his fortress waiting for Trent to bring him the Dino Gems. So we will be just fine until you guys return." added Rin

"Alright then in that case we better get going . Alright you guys let's head out and take Mesogog down for good." said Tommy looking at Sakura and the others

With that Tommy and the others disappeared into different beams of light. Meanwhile outside the Dino Lair Zeltrax was waiting in some bushes waiting for Tommy and the others rangers to left the lair after following them back to the lair after they telelported away. All of a sudden Zeltrax look up into the sky as he saw Tommy and the others rangers teleport out of the Dino Lair in color beams of light.

"Ah finally at long last. Looks like Tommy Oliver and his Rangers have finally decided to left their base leaving Elsa alone with their friends to guard her and if I had to guess I say that Tommy Oliver and the other Rangers are going after Mesogog to take him out for good. Which is a good thing for me as once Mesogog is out of the way that will be one less problem in my way of taking over the planet. So I think I will wait a little while for the others to let their guard down in the base before I strike them and take Elsa to use in my plans for destroying the Power Rangers. And once I destroy the rangers for good then the earth will be all mine for the taking and the first place I will attack will be the Hidden Leaf Village just for pure pleasure." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

Meanwhile inside of Anton Mercer's office Trent was standing in the middle of the office standing in front of a invisiportal that would take him to Mesogog's island fortress.

"Alright you guys I am getting ready to enter the invisiportal. So be ready for when I call you as the portal will only be open for a short time okay?" said Trent as he talk into his bracelet

"Got it Trent. Just be careful as Mesogog most likely will have something up his sleeve." said Tommy voice coming from Trent's bracelet

"You got it Dr. O. I will be careful and I will contact you once I have the portal open. Trent out." replied Trent

With that Trent enter the invisiportal as it close behind him. Meanwhile in the rock quarry outside Reefside Tommy and the others were standing in the middle of the rock quarry as Hayley stood netxt to them with a device that look like a video game joystick in her hands.

"Alright you guys were ready to roll. It's to activate both mobile commend centers." said Hayley

With that Hayley press a button on the device as suddenly Tommy and the others heard what sounded like the sound of two engines roaring to life and heading towards them. Tommy and the others quickly look up to see two semi trailer trucks coming towards them at a fast speed before both of them stop in front of Tommy and the others dead in their tracks. The first semi truck was all silver with the symbol of the Wind Ranger Academy on the side of it. The other semi truck was all red with the Dino Thunder symbol on it's side.

"Way to go Hayley looks like you and Cam came through again." said Tommy looking at Hayley and Cam

"I agree with you on that one Tommy. Hayley and Cam did come through for us yet again as I can tell just by looking at both mobile commend centers. They are just what we need in order to take Mesogog down for good." said Sakura

"You got that right Miss H. So is it okay if I get to drive one of them myself if it's not to much trouble?" ask Conner

"I am afraid not Conner. As both mobile commend centers need to be going at the same speed in order to get through the invisiportal once Trent opens it. So me and Cam will be driving both of them just to be on the safe side." replied Halyey

"Hayley's right me and her are the right people to drive both mobile commend centers as they both need to go going at the same exact speed in order for us to get through the invisiportal safety. So that is why no one but the two of us will be driving both of them this time just to be safe." added Cam

"That's fine by all of us you two as you are both the right people for the job. Now that we got that settled. Let's get inside the mobile commend centers and move out." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others split into two groups with each one going into one of the mobile commend centers. Once they were inside and in their seats in the trailers. Hayley and Cam each press a button on in one of the commend center's control panels in front of them. All of the sudden the engines on both commend centers came to life as both of them started to move forwards at a fast speed. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab. Mesogog's was sitting on his throne waiting for Trent to come to him with the Dino Gems. When suddenly the doors to the lab open as Trent entered.

"It's about time you showed up Trent. I do hope you brought the Dino Gems with you like you promise you would." said Mesogog angry as he got out of his throne and walk towards Trent

"Of course I did Mesogog. But I am not giving them to you yet. First thing is tell me where my father is right now as you promise you would let him go if I brought you the Dino Gems. And I have kept my end of the bargain now it's your turn to kept your end of our deal. So hand my father over right now or else you will not get your hands on the Dino Gems." said Trent as he look at Mesogog with a angry look on his face

"I think not." said Mesogog with a evil laugh

With that Mesogog fired a gold beam of light from his head at Trent that hit Trent in the head and making him fall to the ground on his chest as his head was in pain Making him drop the box with the Dino Gems next to him with Mesogog pick up in his claw hands as he look down at Trent with a smile on his face.

"You better then anyone Trent. Should know that I can't be trusted no matter what. And now that you brought me the Dino Gems I can finally put my plan into action as I have all the power I need right now to bring back the age of the dinosaurs to this planet." said Mesogog with a evil laugh

With that Mesogog quickly walk over to the control panel to his transformation laser cannon and put all of the Dino Gems on a square plate in front of him as the machine started to come to life. Meanwhile as Mesogog was busy getting his weapon up and running. Trent who was still on the floor of the lab felt the pain in his head go away as he look up to see the button to the inivisiportal system in front of him. Trent quickly got back on his feet as he started to walk towards the button in front of him while Mesogog was busy working on his laser beam and slam his right palm on the invisiportal system button making it go down hard. Meanwhile in the rock quarry outside of Reefside Tommy and the others were inside of both mobile commend centers that were running at top speed. When suddenly they saw a invisiportal open up in front of them.

"Looks like Trent came through like he promise he would." said Kira looking at the invisiportal in front of them.

"Your right about that Kira. But you guys better hang on to something as were going to go through the invisiportal and it will be a very bumpy ride." said Hayley

With that both commend centers surge forwards towards the invisiportal as they enter it and close behind them. Meanwhile in a forest outside Mesogog's fortress a invisiportal open up as both mobile commend centers came out of it and came to a complete stop.

"Looks like we made it you guys. Is everyone okay?'" ask Hayley

"Were all fine Hayley." replied Ethan

"Were also fine as well Hayley." said Ryan coming over to the speakers of the commend center

Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's lab . Mesogog was trying to get his laser cannon up and running when suddenly the alrms in the lab went off like crazy as Mesogog look at the screen in front of him that showed both the rangers mobile commend centers coming to stop in front of his fortress.

"You did this you fool." said Mesogog looking at Trent angry

"Yes I did Mesogog as you should know better then to trust me. It's over so just give up before it's to late." said Trent smiling

"No I will not surrender to you or to anyone as I have the Dino Gems now and soon the world will be turn back to the age of the Dinosaurs and there is nothing you or your friends can do to stop me." said Mesogog

"I think not Mesogog as your about to lost the Dino Gems for good." said Trent smiling

With that Trent quickly ran at Mesogog and delivered a kick to his chest and sent Mesogog flying into the control panel behind him as hit it and fell to the ground hard on his back. Trent then quickly grab a hold of the Dino Gems as he then quickly left the lab and took off down one of the hallways. Meanwhile Tommy and the others were getting ready to head over to Mesogog's fortress ready t destroy it for good. When suddenly a army of about 25 Tyrannodornes appear in front of them ready to fight.

"Looks like Mesogog sent out the welcoming party for us." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. But those lizard freaks are blocking our way. So how are we going to get them out of our way and get to Mesogog's fortress to take it out for good?" ask Ethan confuse

"Left that to us you guys. Me , Tori, and Dustin will use our Tsunami cycles and took out the Tyranndrones so you guys can take out Mesogog's fortress for good." replied Shane as he came through the speakers of the mobile commend center.

"Are you sure about that Shane as we can take care of the Tyrannodrones ourselves?" ask Ishizu

"Of course we are sure you guys. Besides me and the others were waiting for a chance like this to use our tsunami cycles again." replied Shane

"That's fine by us you guys. But just be careful." said Sakura

"Of course we will Sakura. You have our promise. Now just be ready to move out while we take care of Mesogog's forces." replied Dustin voice

With that Shane , Tori, and Dustin who wetre with the others in the other mobile commend center brought out their morphers and said "Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha." as they were covered in a bright flash of light. When the light faded Shane, Tori, and Dustin were now in their power up forms ready to fight. Shane, Tori, and Dustin then hop on their Tsunami cycles that were in the commend center and started the engines as the door at the end of the commend center open it and they the three of them rode out of the commend center and towards the Tyrannodrones who started to charge towards them as both mobile commend centers started back up and moved behind Shane, Tori, and Dustin, Shane , Tori, and Dustin fired the lasers of the Tsunami cycles at the charging Tyrannodrones as they were hit in the chest and sent flying to the ground in as shower of sparks and smoke as Tommy and the others headed towards Mesogog's fortress full speed. When suddenly Tommy and the others saw Mesogog's fortress appear on the both screens of the two commend centers.

"Alright you guys were within range for us to use both commend centers laser cannons. I just hope they work as we didn't have time to test them out yet." said Hayley

"I hope for our sake they work as well Hayley as were going to need them badly." said Jason looking at Hayley

"Thanks for saying that. Alright you guys are goes nothing activating laser cannon now." said Halyey

"Same here Hayley. Activating our laser cannon as well." said Cam's voice through the speakers of both commend center's

With that two laser cannons appear on top of both mobile commend centers as they pointed at Mesogog's fortress ready to fire.

"Alright laser cannons are at full power and aim at Mesogog's fortress. Alright you guys on my mark ready aim and fire." said Hayley

With that two red laser beams came out of both laser cannons and hit the side of Mesogog's fortress real hard and making flames come out of it. Meanwhile inside of Mesogog's fortress. Trent was running through the hallways of the fortress as he suddenly came saw a cell in front of him with Anton Mercer.

"Dad are you alright?" ask Trent as he ran over to the cell and kick it open

"Yes I am son. But what are you doing here?" replied Anton in a weak voice

"What does it look like I am doing here dad? I am here to get you out. Now let's get out of here before Dr. O and the others bring this place down on us." said Trent as he grab Anton by swinging one of his arms over his shoulder as both of them walk out of the cell together as the fortress started to shake and pieces of the ceiling fall down around the two of them . After walking down the hallway for 5 minutes Trent and Anton came towards the end of the hallway and saw a invisiportal in front of them.

"Looks like we have a way out of this place dad. Do you think you can make it through that invisiportal with me?" ask Trent looking at Anton

"Of course I can son. Besides I don't have any intentions of staying here while everything comes down on top of us. So I say we take our chances with the invisiportal and hope it leads us out of this place." replied Anton looking at Trent with a smile

"That's what I was thinking to dad. So let's get the hell out of here before we end up joining Mesogog in the afterlife. Just hold on tight as something tells me that this is going to be a very bumpy ride." said Trent looking at his dad

With that Trent and Anton quickly went towards the invisiportal and enter it as it suddenly close in behind them as Mesogog's fortress continued to come down on the spot they were once at. Meanwhile outside Mesogog's fortress Tommy and the others were now out of the two mobile commend centers watching the fortress break apart piece by piece. When suddenly there was a huge explosion that came out of the side of the fortress as it blew up in a cloud of smoke and fire. When the smoke and fire faded away Tommy and the others saw no sign of Mesogog's fortress anywhere.

"Looks like we finally brought down Mesogog's fortress you guys." said Conner

"Your right about that Conner. But what about Trent and his dad. Did they get out in time before the fortress exploded?" ask Kira concern

As soon as Kira said that. A invisiportal suddenly open in front of her and the others as Trent and Anton came out of it unharm and still very much alive.

"Trent your alright." said Kira as she ran over to Trent and gave him a hug

"Of course I am alright Kira. Me and my dad mange to get to safety through the inivisportal we found while trying to look for a way out." said Trent returning Kira's hug

"That's good to know as you both had us worried sick about the two of you. Speaking of which. It's good to see you are alright Anton." said Tommy looking at Trent and Anton

"Yeah I am alright Tommy. Especially now that I don't have to worry about Mesogog anymore. I am so sorry for what I did to all of you when me and him were sharing the same body." said Anton sadly

"You don't have to feel sorry for what Mesogog did Anton. As it wasn't your fault for what that evil creature did as you had no control over him. We are just glad that your alright now and you are safe and sound with us." said Sakura

"I agree with Miss H. What you did as Mesogog wasn't your fault as that guy was not you as he was pure evil. But what about our Dino Gems. Did they get blown up with Mesogog's fortress?'" ask Conner curious

"No they didn't get blown up with Mesogog's fortress. As I mange to get them back from Mesogog before I went after my dad and get him and me out of there before it blew sky high." replied Trent revealing the Dino Gems in the box in his right hand

"Man that's good to know as I for one don't want to lose my powers by having my Dino Gem getting blown up. Speaking of which if you and your father mange to escape from Mesogog's fortress before it blew up. Do you think Mesogog could have escape as well?" ask Ethan worried

"I wouldn't bet my life on that Ethan. As I kick Mesogog real hard in his chest sending into one of his control panels and knocking him out before I went after my dad. So more then likely Mesogog got blown up with his fortress and we don't have to worry about him anymore." replied Trent

"That's good to know. As if anyone deserves to die then it Mesogog himself as that creature did not even have a soul to begin with. " said Mikoto

"I agree with you there Mikoto. I am just glad that Mesogog is gone for good as well as is Zeltrax. Which means our battle against them is over with. I think right now we should all head back to the lair and get some rest as we finally deserve it after all we being through as a team and I for one am looking forward to living a normal life again with the woman I love next to me." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others got back inside both mobile commend centers as Hayley and Cam started both commend centers engines and took off heading towards the Dino Lair. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Elsa was waiting inside of the Dino Lair with Tsunade and the others waiting for Tommy and the other rangers to come back from their mission to destroy Mesogog and his fortress once and for all. When suddenly the door to the lair blew open as the lair was covered in smoke and sparks. When the smoke clear Tsunade and the others look in horror as to their surprise Zeltrax enter the lair still alive and looking for a fight.

"I am sorry to intrude ladies. But you have someone I am looking for." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

"Zeltrax. But how can you be alive when we saw Tommy and the others destroy you for good?" ask Hinata shock

"Very simple my dear. The rangers only destroyed my clone that created in order to fool you and everyone into thinking that I had being destroyed for good so I could I follow them back to their headquarters. And now that I am here I highly recommend you hand Elsa over to me before I have to destroy all of you with my bare hands." replied Zeltrax looking at Hinata

"I don't think so Zeltrax. As Elsa is staying right here with us. So you will have to get through all of us in order to get to her." said Shizune angry

"That's fine with me lady. As I was looking for a fight anyways. So I think I will get rid of all of you to get my hands on Elsa as either way she is coming with me." said Zeltrax laughing

"I don't think so you metal freak as your going to go down right here and now as we don't need Tommy and the others to take care of you. Alright you guys let's show this metal tin can who he is messing with." said Tsunade angry

With that Tsunade and the others charge at Zeltrax head on. Hinata and TenTen quickly tried to punch Zeltrax in the chest real hard. Only for Zeltrax to grab both their fist in his hands as he then toss both of them over his shoulders and into the rock wall of the lair hard. Zeltrax then look up to see Shizune and Rin coming at him with tehri fist ready to hit him. Zeltrax quickly fired two laser beams from his eyes that hit Shizune and Rin in the chest and sending both of them to the ground hard on their backs. Zeltrax then continued walking towards Elsa. When suddenly Tsunade appeared and hit Zeltrax hard in the chest sending the cyborg flying into the rock wall behind him hard as he then fell to the ground on his knees real hard.

"Looks like your not as tough as you think you are Zeltrax. So how about you just give up before I toss you around the entire lair." said Tsunade looking at Zeltrax angry

'I don't think so woman. As your the one going down." said Zeltrax looking at Tsunade angry

With that Zeltrax quickly got back on his feet . As he then fired a yellow laser beam from his right hand at Tsunade that hit her right in the chest and sent her flying into the control panel behind her real hard and making sparks appear from it as she hit the ground hard on her chest and was knock out cold. Zeltrax quickly look around the lair and saw that Tsunade and the others were out cold and were no longer a threat to him. Zeltrax then walk over to Elsa who was backing away from him scared.

"Now that I got your friends out of the way Elsa. It's time for you to come with me." said Zeltrax as he grab Elsa by her wrist

"What do you plan on doing with me Zeltrax as you know Tommy and the other rangers will come after you once they find out your still alive and got me?" ask Elsa scared

"Oh what I have plan for you my dear Elsa is a surprise and I am counting on Tommy Oliver and his Ranger to come after me once they find out that I am alive and well and have you with me. As I plan on doing all of them with my bare hands. Now that I explain that to you Elsa. I think it's time we take our leave of this place." replied Zeltrax laughing

With that Zeltrax drag Elsa behind him as they both left the now damage Dino Lair.

That's it's for this chapter. So what do you think about how Trent rescue his father and about the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for the final battle against Zeltrax and Mesogog.


	23. Chapter 23 Thunderstruck Part 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney.

Inside of the Dino Lair Tommy and the others had just come back from their mission to destroy Mesogog's fortress once and for all as they enter the lair to see how Tsunade and the others were doing with Elsa. As soon as they enter the Dino Lair they were shock to see that the entire lair was totally damage .

"Ah man I hate to sound rude and all Dr. O. But wasn't the lair in perfect working order before we left to destroy Mesogog for good?" ask Ethan shock

"Yeah it was Ethan. But I don't understand what could have cause all this damage here and not mention where are Lady Tsunade and the others." replied Tommy worried

As soon as Tommy said that. He and the others heard what sounded like someone groaning weakly. Tommy and the others quickly look in the direction of the noise and look in shock as they saw Tsunade and the others on the ground on their chest and look injured like they had being in a fight.

"Mom are you okay?" ask Sakura concern as she ran over to Rin to see how badly her injures were.

"Yeah I am just fine Sakura. Except for a few scrapes and bruises I am just fine and are the others. But Lady Tsunade is the one who got hurt the most out of all of us." replied Rin in a weak voice

""Who did this to all of you and where is Elsa?" ask Jason afraid of the answer

"It was none other then Zeltrax who did this to all of us. He somehow broke into the Dino Lair and took Elsa with him by force. We tried our best to stop him but I guess none of us were good enough to stop him from getting what he wanted." replied Shizune

"You have to be kidding us Shizune. There's no way Zeltrax can still be alive. Me and Conner destroyed him with our Battlizer's. I mean we both saw him get destroyed right in front of our eyes." said Shane shock

"Well I hate to burst you bubble Shane. But Zeltrax is alive and well. And what you and Conner destroyed was just a copy of Zeltrax which he wanted to get destroyed. So he could follow you all back here to the lair and break in and take Elsa when we least suspect it." replied TenTen

"If that is the case. Then we should have know better then to think Zeltrax wouldn't pull a stunt like that. He made us all think he was gone for good. Just so he could strike at us and take Elsa when we were at our weakest ever. And you know what we fell for it hook line and sinker." said Conner angry

"Conner I know that you must feel angry right now. But none of you realize that Zeltrax would pull something sneaky like he did with us and attack the Dino Lair head on. But that is in the past right now. What matters is that were all okay and if I know you and the others like I do. You will all find a way to take Zeltrax down for good like you did Mesogog. " said Tsunade as she look at Conner with a weak smile to reassure him

"Lady Tsunade's right Conner. You guys took down Mesogog by yourselves and he was pure evil. So I for one have no doubts that you will find a way to take Zeltrax down for good and save Elsa while you are at it." said Hinata

"Hinata's right Conner. We will bring down Zeltrax like we did Mesogog once and for all as a team." said Mikoto as she put her hand on Conner's shoulder to reassure him that everything will be alright

"I guess your right mom. We will bring down Zeltrax like we did Mesogog even if I have to bring Zeltrax down with my bare hands to do it." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. We will bring Zeltrax down for good together as a team like we always do." said Leanbow

"You got that right Leanbow. With all of us working together there's no way Zeltrax will win against us and when we destroy him for good and save Elsa we can all take a break and live normal life's again." said Zack

"So that means we don't hang up our helmets just yet I guess?" ask Ethan

"You got it right Ethan. We can't give up our power until we get rid of Zeltrax for good and save the earth from his evil." replied Adam

"You might be right on that one Adam. But I feel that this problem with Zeltrax is all my fault. If I never took that potion that turn me into Mesogog then none of you would be fighting right now." said Anton sadly

"Anton what you did as Mesogog wasn't your fault . As you had no idea what would have happen in the first place." said Tommy

"I have to agree with Tommy Anton. What you did as Mesogog wasn't your fault to begin with as Mesogog was to powerful for you to control . And with Mesogog gone for good all we have to worry about now is taking down Zeltrax and getting Elsa back." added Ryan

"I know that you guys. But the fact still is if I never taken that potion then none of this thing with me turning Smitty into Zeltrax would have happen and Zeltrax wouldn't be here right now to cause anyone problem's." said Anton

"You might have a point there Anton. But the fact is that we can't change what happen in the past. All we can do is work towards the future and make sure things turn out okay in the end. I mean Zeltrax most likely wants me out of all of us as me and him once were one being." said Smitty looking at Anton

"Smitty's right dad. What you did as Mesogog isn't your fault anymore as he is gone from our lives for good ." added Trent

"I agree with Trent. What you did as Mesogog wasn't your fault as you had no idea what would happen to you. Just be glad that freak of narutre isn't around anymore to cause problems. Our main concern right now should be finding Zeltrax and Elsa and take Zeltrax out for good and save Elsa." said J.B.

"J.B. is right you guys. Our concern right now is to find Zeltrax and destroy him for good and save Elsa before something bad happens." said Alyssa

"You might be right on that Alyssa. But we don't even know where Zeltrax is right now and what he has plan for us and the earth. And that is something that can cause a problem ." said Eric

"Eric's right you guys. We may know for a fact that Zeltrax has Elsa. But we don't even know where they are at must least know where to look for them with the lair's computer's down." said Carter

"I don't think that will be a problem for me and Cam to fix." said Hayley

"What do you mean by that Hayley?" ask Kit confuse

"What Hayley means Kit. Is that between me and Hayley we most likely can get the computer up and running again in no time and use it to locate Zeltrax and Elsa . So we can save Elsa and take Zeltrax out for good once and for all." replied Cam

"That's sounds like a plan to me Cam. But if you and Hayley can fix the lair's computer. Does that mean the two of you can bring Professor Hart back online as well?" ask Drew curious

"Well Drew. If me and Cam can get the computer back up and running. Then we most certainly can get Professor Hart back online again so he can help us locate Zeltrax and Elsa." replied Hayley

"Well that is good to know. As something tells me that we are going to need the Professor's help with dealing with Zeltrax once you and Cam locate him and Elsa." said Dustin

"You got that right Dustin. Which Cam and Hayley working together they can fix the lair's computer and use it to find Zeltrax and Elsa so we can destroy Zeltrax for good for what he everything he did." said Tori

"You that right Tori. So Hayley Cam how long will it take the both of you to get the computer back up and running?" ask Hunter

"Well if we work on it now. Then it shouldn't take no more then 5 minutes to get the computer and Professor Hart back up and running again." replied Cam

"That's good to know Cam. As the sooner get the computer back up and running. The sooner we can deal with Zeltrax and save Elsa." said Blake

"You got that right Blake. Speakingof which me and Cam will begin working on getting the computer and Professor Hart back online so we can deal with Zeltrax once and for all." said Hayley

With that Hayley and Cam went over to the lair's computer and started to get to work on bring ing it and Professor Hart back online. As Hayley and Cam were working on the computer. Dominick decided to speak up.

"I hate to sound negative and all. But when Hayley and Cam get the lair's computer back up and running and they find Zeltrax. How are we suppose to beat him and get Elsa back as it seems to me Zeltrax is a little to powerful for us to take on right now?" ask Dominick concern

"The same way we deal with every creep that is like him Dominick. By working as a team and use everything we got to take him down for good and save Elsa in the process without harming her." replied Tommy

"That sounds like a plan to me Tommy. But the point is we tried before to take Zeltrax down for good. And he always seems to find a way to survive to fight another day. So how are we suppose to make sure he doesn't pull a trick on us again like he did before/" ask Kyuubi

"Simple by making sure we take Zeltrax out on the first try and having Hayley and Cam along with Professor hart to scan for his energy trail to make sure he doesn't get away from us again. Besides I don't think Zeltrax doesn't have any plans on getting away as the way he took Elsa was like he wanted to draw all of us out into the open for one last fight to make sure he destroys all of us for good." replied Tommy

"That's sounds reasonable to me Tommy. But what would Zeltrax want with Elsa in the first place as Mesogog took all of her energy to use him his laser cannon which we blew up with the rest of Mesogog's fortress? I mean Elsa can't have anything Zeltrax could use against us?" ask Kushina worried

"That I am afraid Kushina is something neither me or Tommy can figure out. But I had to guess. Zeltrax probably took Elsa to use as bait to lure all of us out into the open. So he can destroy all of us at once for good. Which is why when Hayley and Cam get the lair's computer and Professor Hart back online and they find Zeltrax. We make sure we are prepared for anything he has in store for us as this would be our final fight against him." replied Sakura

"You got that right Miss H. which is why we are all going to be prepared for when we face Zeltrax that we are going to take him down for good." said Kira

"Your right on that Kira. Which is why all of us are going to come up with a plan on how to destroy Zeltrax for goodd and save Elsa in the process without harming her as well." said Tommy looking at Kira

With that Tommy and the others started to discuss a plan on how to deal with Zeltrax and save Elsa while Cam and Hayley were busy working on bringing the lair's computer and Professor Hart back online. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside in a ally. Zeltrax was dragging Elsa by her wirst down the ally. When suddenly Zeltrax stop in the middle of the ally and threw Elsa to the ground hard on her back.

"Zeltrax please stop what you are doing. Mesogog is gone for good. If you bring me back to Tommy Oliver and his rangers. I am sure I can talk them into sparing your life." said Elsa looking up at Zeltrax

"I think not Elsa. As I plan on destroying Tommy Oliver and his rangers once and for all. And with Mesogog now out of the way. I can take over the earth once I get rid of the rangers once and for all." said Zeltrax angry

"You can't be serious Zeltrax. Revenge isn't the answer and you saw what the rangers new weapon did to Mesogog's fortress. And I promise you that the same thing will happen to you if you don't turn back from this path of revenge." beg Elsa

"Of course I am serious Elsa. As my revenge for what Tommy Oliver did to me. Was all that kept me going all this time and I also plan on destroying my human half of Terrance Smith as well. And with my new cell zord. I will have all the power I need in order to destroy all of the rangers once and for all." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

As soon as Zeltrax said that. A huge invisiportal started to open up int the sky as a huge robot came out of it and drop down into the streets of Reefside below as the ground started to shake around Elsa and Zeltrax. When the ground finally stop shaking standing Zeltrax look up to see a robot the size of a megazord standing over him and Elsa ready to fight.

"Witt my cell zord under my control. I will finally get my revenge on Tommy Oliver and his rangers and once they are gone there will be no one left to stand in my way of taking over the earth. Now my dear Elsa you are coming with me so you can see my cell zord destroy the rangers once and for all." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

With that Zeltrax grab Elsa's right wrist with his right hand and jump into the air and into the cell zord as it started attacking the city. Meanwhile inside of the Dino Lair Haylay and Cam were trying their hardest to get the Dino Lair's computer and Professor Hart back online. When suddenly as Hayley enter a commend on the keyboard in front of her the computer screen in front of her and Cam came to life showing the face of Professor Hart on it looking at them.

"Way to go Haylay looks like you and Cam mange to get Professor Hart back online again." said Ryan

"Yes we did. Speaking of which Professor Hart how are you feeling?" said Hayley looking at Professor Hart

"I am feeling just fine now Hayley. Since I am back up and running as are the lair's computer. But I would like to know what has happen since it looks like I have being offline long enough?" ask Professor Hart confuse

"Let's just say Professor that Zeltrax came through here trash the entire lair and took Elsa prisoner. But right now we are all just grateful that you didn't get delated as we could use your help." replied Cam

"You got that right Cam. We are going to need everything we got in order to bring Zeltrax down for good and rescue Elsa at the same time." said Jason

"I agree with you there Jason. We need to find Zeltrax and take him down for good and rescue Elsa as well." said Minato

"I am with you two on that one. I say we find out where Zeltrax is at with Elsa and take him out for good this time as I had about enough of him for good." said Conner

As soon as Conner said that . The alarms in the lair started to go off alerting Tommy and the others to a monster attack. Hayley quickly type a commend on the keyboard in front of her as the computer screen in front of her and the others showed Zeltrax's cell zord attacking the city.

"I don't think we have to worry about finding Zeltrax you guys. As it seems he is already attacking the city with some kind of zord." said Cam

"Your right on that one Cam. But if you ask me Zeltrax sure has a strange taste in zords. Where did he get the idea of building a zord like that from?" said Ethan

"I don't know Ethan. But from the computer scans. That zord's power level is off the charts. It might be to powerful for any of the zords to handle it by themselves." said Hayley

"Your probably right Hayley. But that doesn't really matter as we need to stop that thing before it destroys the city and I am for one am not just going to stand here and let that happen." said Shane

"I am with you on that one Shane. But we are going to need all the zords in this fight if we want to beat Zeltrax for good." said Sakura

"Your right on that Sakura. Which is why I mange to reconfigure the auxillery zords to combine with the Mezodon Megazord to create a new megazord that I call the Triceramax Megazord. I just hope it will make the difference in defeating Zeltrax's zord." said Hayley

"It will have to be Hayley as we are going to need every ounce of power we have in order to take Zeltrax down for good. Alright you guys let go and show Zeltrax whose boss." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu brought out their morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"Green Ranger Dino Power." said J.B.

"Orange Ranger Dino Power." said Smitty

"Purple Ranger Dino Power." said Mikoto

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue."said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access." said Alyssa and Kyubbi

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha ." said Blake and Hunter

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Cam

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Magical Source Mystic Force." said Leanbow

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform We are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider." said Kit and Drew as they put their Advent Decks into their belt buckles

All of a sudden their was a bright flash of light that filled the entire lair. When the light faded Tommy and the others were now in their power up form ready to fight. Tommy and the others then touch their belt buckles and disappeared into different beams of color light. Meanwhile in downtown Reefside Zeltrax was blasting everything in sight with the cel zord . When from out of nowhere a black beam of light came and hit the cel zord in the chest making it stumble backwards a couple of feet. Zeltrax quickly look in the direction of the black beam and saw Tommy and the others on top of the building in front of him with their weapons pointred at him and the cel zord.

"While look who finally decided to show up. If it isn't the powerless rangers." said Zeltrax through the speakers of his zord

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Zeltrax. " said Ryan angry

"If I were you Zeltrax I would give up right now before we are force to destroy you for good." added Kit

"I think not rangers. As I have Elsa prisoner and with the power of my zord you have no chance of defeating me." said Zeltrax

"That's fine with us Zeltrax. Alright you guys let's bring out the big guns. Brachio zord power up." said Tommy into his morpher

With that the Brachio zord appeared in the streets of Reefside and open the doors on it's sides as it release the Dinozords. Ethan and Kira jump into their Dinozords and as they combine them into the Thundersaurus Megazord as Tommy and the others called on the rest of the zords and jump into them as Shane and the ninja storm rangers combine their zords into the Hurricane Megazord and Conner combine the auxarity zord with the Mezodon Megazord to form the Triceramax Megazord. Zeltrax look up to see Tommy and the others in their zords looking ready to fight.

"Nice zords Rangers. To bad they will not be enough to destroy my cel zord." said Zeltrax laughing

"We will see about that Zeltrax. Alright you guys you guys let's bring Zeltrax down for good." said Conner

"I am with you on that one Conner. But we still have to find some way of rescuing Elsa from Zeltrax before we can destroy Zeltrax for good." said Kira

"Your right on that one Kira. We need to rescue Elsa first before we can finish Zeltrax oof for good. Which is why I am going after her myself since Zeltrax wants me the most." said Tommy

"Are you sure about that Tommy as Zeltrax might be to powerful for you to defeat alone." said Sakura worried

"I am with mom on this one dad. You can't face Zeltrax alone as you need back up facing him and rescue Elsa at the same time. Which is why I am going with you." said Ishizu

"That is nice of you Ishizu. But the others need you more then I do. Besides I can handle Zeltrax by myself." said Tommy

"That maybe true dad. But Zeltrax is a lot stronger then ever before and you need the backup. Besides Mintao can have Saba pilot the Mega Tigerzord without me. Besides I am most powerful ranger out of all of us. So I am going with you whether you like it or not." said Ishizu

"Ishizu is right Tommy. She is the most powerful ranger out of the entire team and knowing Zeltrax he may have something ready for you in case you went after him by yourself. Which is why it would be wise to have some backup in order to face Zeltrax head on. " said Jason

"You probably right Jason. Alright then Ishizu you can come. But you have to be careful as Zeltrax probably has a trap set up for us." said Tommy

"Of course dad. I will be careful as always." said Ishizu

"Alright then Ishizu let's go after Zeltrax and free Elsa while the Sakura and the others take care of Zeltrax's zord." said Tommy

"You can count on us Dr. O to keep Zeltrax busy at all times." Trent

"I am counting it Trent. Alright then we will see you soon with Elsa." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Ishizu jump out of their zords and towards the cel zords as the Megazords charge at the cel zord head on. Meanwhile inside of the cel zord cockpit Zeltrax was busy watching the rangers Megazords coming at the cel zord head on as he saw Tommy and Ishizu jump out of the Mega Tigerzord and the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode and towards the cel zord.

"Well Zeltrax looks like Tommy Oliver and Ishizu have decided to launch attack on your precious zord in order to destroy you and rescue me. If I were you I would give up right now before it's to late." said Elsa looking at Zeltrax with angry eyes

"I think not my dear Elsa as I know that Tommy Oliver would launch a attack on my zord in order to free you. Which is why I have a small army of Triptoids waiting to finish the two off for good just case they were to attempt a rescue mission. To bad it will be for nothing as they will not make up here alive." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh.

Meanwhile in the lower level of Zeltrax's zord. Tommy and Ishizu had mange to get inside of the cel zord by entering through on of the pipes sticking out of the zords back and now the two fo them were running up towards the cel zord's cockpit where Zeltrax and Elsa were. When suddenly from out of nowhere a gold beam of light came hit both Tommy and Ishizu in the chest sending the two of them to the ground hard on their backs. Tommy and Ishizu quickly got back on their feet to see a small army of about ten triptoids standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at the two of them ready to fight.

"Looks like Zeltrax was expecting us dad." said Ishizu looking at Tommy

"Yeah it would seem that way Ishizu. But if Zeltrax thinks a couple of triptoids can stop us. Then he has another thing coming. So how about we take these freaks out Ishizu." said Tommy looking at Ishizu

"I am with you on that one dad. I say we take these freaks down for good." said Ishizu getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright then Ishizu's. Let's do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy and Ishizu charge the triptoids head on. Tommy quickly went after five of the triptoids as he jump into the air and kick two of them in the chest and sneding them to the ground hard on their backs. Tommy then quickly took out his brachio staff and slash two of the triptoids across the chest making sparks appear on their bodies and sending them to the ground hard. Tommy then look up to see the last triptoid coming at him with it 's weapon raise. Tommy quickly block it's attack with the brachio staff and then delivered a punch to it's chest sending it flying through the air and hitting the wall behind it before it hit the ground on it's chest. Meanwhile Ishizu was dealing with the other five triptoids as two of them tried to slash at her with their weapons only for Ishizu to block their attack with the shadow saber. Ishizu quickly slash the two triptoids across the chest with the shadow saber and sent them to the ground hard on their backs. Ishizu then look up to see the two more triptoids coming at her with their weapons raise. Ishizu quickly called on the star saber as it appeared on her right wrist and converted it into sword mode and slash the two triptoids across the chest making sparks appear on their bodies as they fell to the ground hard on their chest. Ishizu then look up to see the last triptoid standing in front of her with it's weapons pointed at her. Ishizu quickly converted the star saber into cannon mode and fired a ball of green energy from it that hit the triptoid in the chest and sent it to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"Looks like that's the end of those creeps." said Ishizu

"You got that right Ishizu. But now that we taken care these goons. We should head up to the cockpit of Zeltrax's zord. So we can take out Zeltrax once and for all and save Elsa." said Tommy as he walk over to Ishizu

"You got that right dad. I say let's do it. Lead the way." said Ishizu

With that Tommy and Ishizu continued on their way to the cockpit of the cel zord. Meanwhile inside of the cockpit of the cel zord. Zeltrax look at the screen in front of them of the triptoids being defeated by Tommy and Ishizu .

"I can't believe this. Even my new and improve triptoids couldn't even defeat two rangers by themselves." said Zeltrax angry as he slam his right fist on the control panel in front of him

"Your right about that Zeltrax. You underestimated Tommy Oliver and his rangers and now your going to pay for it with your life. If I were you I would give up now before you end up dead. Because when Tommy Oliver and Ishizu get here to rescue your as good as gone." said Elsa with a smile

"I think not my dear Elsa. As your not going to be around when they do get up here. And by the time they do reach this area you will be gone for good and then I will destroy the two of them with my bare hands. Now I think it's time for you to say good bye for good Elsa." said Zeltrax angry as he look at Elsa

With that said Zeltrax raise his sword to deliver the final blow to Elsa. When suddenly the door to the cockpit blew wide open in a huge explosion that filled the entire cockpit up with smoke . When the smoke cleared from the room Zeltrax look up to see Tommy and Ishizu standing in front of him with their weapons drawn and looking ready for a fight.

"Well look what we have here . If it isn't Tommy Oliver and the traitor. I see that you both made it to the cockpit of my zord in record time. To bad your both to late to stop me from destroying the city and the world as you two don't stand a chance against me." said Zeltrax with a evil laugh

"We will see about that Zeltrax. As there are two of us verse's one of you." said Tommy

"So how about you just give up now Zeltrax before you force the two of us to destroy you for good. As you stand no chance of defeating the two of us." said Ishizu

"I think not pink ranger. As it is you who will be destroy right here and now. As I am more powerful then ever before." said Zeltrax angry

"That's fine with us Zeltrax. As were going to take you down for good. " said Tommy

With that Tommy and Ishizu charge at Zeltrax head on. Meanwhile Sakura and the others were trying their hardest to fight thecel zord the best they could in the megazords. When suddenly the cel zord fired a giant beam of light from it's chest at the megazords and that all of them in the chest and sent them to the ground hard on their backs in a shower of sparks. Sakura and the others look up to see the cel zord coming towards the fallen zords .

"Man this isn't good you guys. We threw everything at Zeltrax's zord and we didn't even put a scratch on it." said Conner angry

"I know what you mean Conner. We threw everything we had at that piece of junk and we didn't even put a dent on it's body. There has to be some way of destroying that thing for good." said Dominick

"I might know of a way you guys. " said Jason

"What do you mean Jason?" ask Ethan confuse

"What I mean Ethan. If we use all of the Ultrazords and combine their firepower in a beam of energy. It should be enough to destroy Zeltrax's zord for good." replied Jason

"That sounds like a good plan to me Jason. So I say we do it and bring that piece of scrap metal down for good." said Shane

"But what about Tommy and Ishizu their in that thing with Zeltrax and Elsa. We can't destroy Zeltrax's zord with them in their. What if they get caught in the crossfire and don't get out in time." said Sakura worried

"You might have a point there Sakura. But if I know my brother Tommy. He and Ishizu will make it out in one piece. Besides Tommy has being through worse before and survive intact." said Alyssa

"I agree with Alyssa. Tommy has being through worse before and come back alive. So I am sure he and Ishizu will make it out alive. Besides Tommy and Ishizu would want us to protect Reefside first and foremost as it is our job to protect the earth from evil no matter the cost." said Ryan

"I guess your right then. But I just hope we are doing the right thing here." said Sakura

"I know we are Sakura. Alright you guys let's do it. I call on the power of Tor the Shuttlezord and Titanus the Carrierzord." said Jason

"I call on the power of Pyramidas." said Sakura

"Mammoth zord power up." said Cam as he played a a tune on the Lighting Riff Blaster

Meanwhile at that moment the cel zord was now towering over the fallen megazords ready to deliver the final blow with another laser beam. When suddenly from out of nowhere a huge gold beam fo energy came and hit the cel zord in the chest making it stumble backwards. When the cel zord look up standing in front of it was Tor, Titanus, Pyramidas, ans the Mammoth zord looking ready to fight.

"Alright you guys let's do it. Dragon Ultrazord and Thunder Ultrazord power up." said Jason

"Zeo Ultrazord Power up." said Sakura

"Hurricane Mammoth zord configuring power up." said Blake

With that the Dragonzord zord in fighting mode combine with Titanus to form the Dragon Ultrazord while the Mega Tigerzord split apart and combine with Tor and the Red Dragon Thunderzord to from the Thunder Ultrazord. Meanwhile the Red Battlezord and the Zeo Megazord combine with Pyramidas to form the Zeo Ultrazord and finally the Hurricane Megazord combine with the Mammoth zord to create the Hurricane Maamoth zord configuring. The four Ultrazord then stood in front of the cel zord ready for battle.

"Alright you guys it's time to end this once and for all. Weapons lock on and fire." said Jason

With that said the four ultrazords charge at the cel zord head on as they fired their weapons at it that it in the chest making sparks appear on it's body. Meanwhile inside the cockpit of the cel zord. Tommy and Ishziu were fighting Zeltrax as the room around them started to fall apart and sparks flew all around. Zeltrax quickly tried to slash Tommy across the chest only for Ishizu to block his attack with the star saber in saber mode. Ishizu quickly delivered a kick to Zeltrax's chest sending the cyborg through the air and through the wall behind him leaving a big hole in the wall of the cockpit where Zeltrax hit it.

"Looks like that got rid of him." said Ishizu

"Yeah it looks that way Ishizu. But right now we should abandon this place before it goes up and take all of us with it. " said Tommy looking at Ishizu

"You got it dad. I will grab Elsa and we can get the hell out of here and go after Zeltrax and finish him off for good." said Ishizu looking at Tommy

With that Ishizu quickly grab Elsa by her right wrist as Tommy and them quickly jump out of the hole that Zeltrax went through as the cel zord to fall apart. Tommy ,Ishizu, and Elsa laanded on the ground below them as the cel zord fell to the ground in a explosion of smoke and sparks. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the cel zord anywhere.

"So much for Zeltrax's ultimate zord." said Ishizu

"You got that right Ishizu. Now that the others took it out for good. We go after Zeltrax and finish him off for good" said Tommy

"I think not Tommy Oliver. As it is you two that will be destroyed as I don't plan on going anywhere until I get my revenge on you for runing my plans." said Zeltrax as he appeared in front of the three of them weak but still ready for a fight

"I think not Zeltrax as were going to take you out just as the others took out your zord." said Ishizu

"I like to see you try and do that. As I am far from finish." said Zeltrax angry

"That's fine with us Zeltrax. As when were done with you there will be nothing left to save. Elsa you better find somewhere safe as this battle is about to dangerous." said Tommy as he look at Elsa

"Of course Tommy just be careful." said Elsa looking at Tommy

With that Elsa quickly left to go find a safe place to hid. Once she was gone Tommy and Ishizu look at Zeltrax.

"Alright Zeltrax were going to give you one more chance to give up as you don't have to be destroyed." said Tommy

"I don't think so Dr. Oliver. As I don't plan on giving up until one of us is destroyed for good." said Zeltrax angry

"That's fine with us Zeltrax. Just don't say we didn't warn you first." said Ishizu

With that Tommy and Ishizu charge Zeltrax head on. Tommy quickly tired to slash Zeltrax across the chest with the brachio staff only for Zeltrax to block it with his sword. Zeltrax quickly kick Tommy in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Zeltrax then went after Tommy with his sword. When suddenly from out of nowhere Ishizu appeared and slash Zeltrax across the chest with the shadow saber making sparks appear on Zeltrax's body as he stumble backwards. Zeltrax then look up to see Tommy jump into the air and slash Zeltrax across the chest and sending Zeltrax to the ground hard on his back. Zeltrax look up to see Tommy and Ishizu standing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Alright it's time to end this once and for all Zeltrax. Brachio Staff Energy Orb power up." said Tommy

"Star Saber cannon mode full power." said Ishizu as the star saber appeared on her right arm in cannon mode

With that Tommy and Ishizu fired two green balls of energy from their weapons at Zeltrax. That hit him in the chest and sent Zeltrax to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Zeltrax anywhere.

"Looks like that the end of Zeltrax dad." said Ishizu looking at Tommy

"It looks that way Ishizu. I am just glad after all this time Zeltrax is finally gone for good." said Tommy

At that moment Tommy and Isjizu look up to see Sakura and the other coming at them demorph.

"Tommy Ishizu you two alright." said Sakura as she hug Tommy

"Yeah we are just fine mom. Nothing that me and dad couldn't handle. Looks like you and the others made it out okay with Zeltrax's zord." said Ishizu as she and Tommy demorph

"Yeah we did and you and Dr. O had us all worried especially Miss H as she was worried the most about the two of you making it out okay." said Kira

"So it looks like you two mange to take Zeltrax out for good." said Smitty looking at Tommy

"Yeah we did and we don't ever have to worry about Zeltrax or any other evil any time soon." said Tommy with a smile

"That's good to know Tommy. As now we can all finally relax and lead a normal life." said Mikoto

"I think not Purple Ranger." said a evil voice

Tommy and the others quickly look in the direction of the voice and saw Mesogog standing 50 feet in front of them still alive and unharm.

"No way this can't be possible. There's no way you can still be alive Mesogog. As I saw you get blown up with your fortress." said Trent shock

"Oh I can assure you white ranger. That I am very much alive and looking for revenge for ruining my plans on bringing the age of dinosaur's back to this planet. You rangers may have ruin my plans. But I have mange to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my own transformation." said Mesogog with a evil laugh

With that Mesogog was covered in a purple light. When the light fade Mesogog had transform into a evil looking dinosaur like monster complete with tail and claws on his hands and feet.

"Ah man just when I thought he couldn't even get any uglier ." said Ethan

"I know what you man Ethan. But the fact remains we have to stop here and now. So you guys ready for one more battle." said Tommy

"You bet we are Dr. O. I say let's do it." said Conner

"Alright then you guys. Let's do it." said Tommy

With that Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Ishizu brought out there morphers and said "Dino Thunder Power Up."

"White Ranger Dino Power." said Trent

"Purple Ranger Dino Power." said Mikoto

"Green Ranger Dino Power." said J.B.

"Orange Ranger Dino Power." said Smitty

"It's Morphing Time Tigerzord." said Minato

"It's Morphing Time Tyrannosaurus." said Jason

"It's Morphing Time Mastodon." said Zack

"It's Morphing Time Saber Tooth Tiger." said Trini

"It's Morphing Time White Alien Ranger Power." said Ino

"It's Morphing Time Zeo Ranger 5 Red." said Sakura

"Go Galatic." said Leo

"Light Speed Rescue." said Carter

"Quantum Power." said Eric

"Wild Access ." said Alyssa and Kyuubi

"Ninja Storm Ranger form Ha." said Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha." said Blake and Hunter

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form." said Cam

"S.P.D. Emergency." said Kushina

"Magical Source Mystic Force." said Leanbow

"Overdrive Accelerate." said Adam

"Jungle Breast Spirit Unleash." said Dominick

"Trooper Transform We Are V.R." said Ryan

"Kamen Rider ." said Kit and Drew as they put their Advent decks into their belt buckles

All of a sudden their was a bright flash. When the light faded Tommy and the others were now in their power up forms ready to fight.

"Alright you guys let's show Mesogog that he mess with the wrong team of rangers." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others charge at Mesogog with their weapons . Jason, Mikoto, and Carter tried to slash Mesogog across the chest with their weapons. Only for Mesogog to block their attack with his hands. Mesogog then slash the three of them across the chest with his claws sending the three rangers to the ground hard on their backs. Mesogog then look up to see Ethan, Kira, Trent, Blake and Hunter coming at him with their weapons. Mesogog quickly fired two laser beams from his eyes that hit the four of them in the chest and sent to them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Mesogog then look up to see Cam, Minato, Alyssa, Kyuubi, and Tori charging at him and jump into the air and slash Mesogog across the chest with their weapons making sparks appear on his body and making Mesogog stumble backwards a couple of feet. Mesogog quickly got to his feet as Eric, J.B., Smiity, Kushina, and Adam took out their blasters and fired a couple of laser blast that hit Mesogog right the chest making him stumble back a couple of feet. All of a sudden Zack, Dustin, Ishizu, Ino, and Kyuubi came out of nowhere and tried to slash Mesogog across the chest with their weapons. Only for Mesogog to block their attack with a force field as he then fired a couple of lighting bolts from his hands that hit the five rangers in the chest and sent them to the ground hard in a shower of sparks. Mesogog then turn his attention to Tommy, Sakura, Leanbow, Ryan, and Leo came charging at him with their weapons. Mesogog quickly fired a beam of light from his chest that hit Tommy and the others right in the chest that sent them flying through the air as they hit the wall behind them real hard before hitting the ground on their chest. Mesogog then look up to see Dominick, Drew and Kit standing in front of them with their weapons pointed at him. Kit and Drew quickly took a card from their advent decks and inserted them into their holders and said "Final Vent." as they and Dominick unleash their final attack at Mesogog that hit Mesogog in the chest as sparks appeared on Mesogog body follow by a explosion.

"Did we get him?' said Drew as the smoke started to clear away

When the smoke cleared Drew and the others were shock to see that Mesogog was still standing and look unharm. Mesogog quickly fired a giant ball of energy from his mouth at Drew, Kit, and Dominick that hit the three of them right in the chest and sent them to the ground in a shower of sparks. Mesogog then started to walk over to Drew and the others whenn suddenly from out of nowhere a red beam of light came and hit Mesogog right in the chest sending him flying through th air and hitting the ground hard on his back. Mesogog quickly got back on his feet and saw Shane and Conner standing in front of him with their weapons pointed at him.

"Alright hold it right there Mesogog. Your not going to take another step near our friends if you know what is good for you." said Conner angry

"You got that right Conner. Now I think it's time we show tthis freak of nature who he is messing with. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" said Shane looking at Conner

"You bet I am. I say let's do it. Triassic Power engage." said Conner as he brought out the Shield of Triumph

All of sudden Conner was covered in gold light. When the light faded Conner was now transform into the Triassic Ranger.

"Alright let's bring this battle to the next level right Conner." said Shane

"You got that right Shane. I say let's do it." said Conner

"Battlizer Engage." said Conner and Shane as they both activated their battlizer's

All of a sudden Conner and Shane were covered in red light. When the light faded Conner and Shane were now in their battlizer armor ready to fight.

"Alright Mesogog it's time for you to say good night for good. Battilzer cannons full power." said Conner

"Battlizer full power." said Shane

With that Shane and Conner fired red laser beams from their battlizer weapons at Mesogog that hit Mesogog in the chest and sent him to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion that filled the area with smoke.

"Did we get him?' ask Conner looking at Shane

"I don't know Conner. But I hope we did as I don't think anything could of survive a direct attack from our battlizer weapons not even Mesogog." replied Shane in a low voice as the smoke clear

When the smoke finally clear Conner and Shane look in shock to see that Mesogog was still standing in one piece but didn't even have a scratch on him from their combine attack.

"I don't believe this. This can't be possilbe there's no way Mesogog could have survive a direct attack from the both of us." said Conner shock

All of a sudden Mesogog fired a green beam of light at Conner and Shane that hit both red rangers in the chest forcing both of them to power down from their battlizer forms as they were sent flying through the air before hitting the ground hard ont ehri backs next to Tommy and the others. Tommy and the others look up to see Mesogog coming towards them loking ready to finish them off for good.

"I can't believe this you guys. We threw everything we had at Mesogog and we couldn't even put a scratch on him even with both battlizer's at full power." said Conner angry

"I know what you mean Conner. But we can't give up yet. The people of earth are counting on us to save them and I for one don't plan on giving up." said Mikoto

"I agree with Mikoto. We can't give up yet. There has to be someway we can defeat Mesogog once and for all and save the people of earth." said Ryan

"I might know of a way you guys. " said Tommy looking at the others

"What do you mean by that Dr. O?" ask Kira confuse

"What I mean Kira is if we use all three of our cannon's at full power and power them all up with our combine ranger energy. Then it should in theory it should be enough to take out Mesogog once and for all. But it is very risky and for all I know it might not be enough to take Mesogog out for good." replied Tommy

"Well I for one don't care how risky it is Dr. O. If it is the only chance we have to take out Mesogog for good then I say we take it. Besides we tried everything else." said Trent

"I agree with Trent Tommy. We tried everything else and it didn't work on Mesogog. So I say if this plan of your's is the only way we can take out Mesogog. Then I say we go for it." said Sakura

"Alright then let's do it ." said Tommy as he and the others got back on their feet

Meanwhile Mesogog was standing in front of Tommy and the others when suddenly there was a bright flash of light . When the light faded Tommy and the others were now holding the Zeo Cannon, Power Cannon, and Claw Cannon in their arms and they were pointed at Mesogog.

"Alright you guys let's do it. Ready aim and fired." said Tommy

With that Tommy and the others were all glowing different as they power up the cannons with their ranger energy and fired three giant balls of energy from the three cannons at Mesogog as they hit Mesogog right in the chest and made sparks appear all over his body as he fell to the ground in a shower of sparks follow by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Mesogog anywhere except for a burnt mark where Mesogog once stood.

"Looks like your plan work Tommy." said Jason

"Yeah it did Jason . Finally after all this time Mesogog is finally gone for good." said Tommy as he and the others demorph

At that moment Tommy and the others look up to see Elsa coming over to them.

"Tommy are you and the others alright?" ask Elsa as she look at Tommy and the others

"Yeah we are just fine Elsa. But I can't say the same thing about Mesogog." replied Sakura looking at Elsa

"You mean you guys took out Mesogog for good?'" ask Elsa shock

"Yes we did Elsa. And I for one am glad he is gone as we can all finally get back to living a normal life." replied Ino

"You got that right Ino. Speaking of which. Now that we defeated Mesogog and Zeltrax. What are we suppose to do now?" ask Ethan

"Well Ethan right now we should all head back to the Dino Lair and relax as we deserve it after all we being to. Besides you guys still have the prom to worry about." replied Tommy

"You got that right Dr. O. We definitely deserve a long rest after this battle. Besides I want to see how Haley and the others made out." said Conner

With that Tommy and the others disappeared into different beams of color light. A few days later it was the night of the prom. Inside of the gym of Reefside High Ethan was standing in the middle of the floor dress in a tuxedo and playing a video game. When suddenly Ethan look up to see Conner coming towards him dress in a tuxedo as well with none other then Krista next to him in a gold dress.

"Ethan my man it so good you made it. You remember Krista right?" ask Conner looking at Ethan

"Sure I remember Krista. The tree girl right?" replied Ethan looking at Conner and Krista

"Yeah that would be me . Conner if you don't mind I am going to get a drink. Do you want one as well Conner ?" ask Krista looking at Conner

"Of course I would like one Krista." said Conner looking at Krista

With that Krista left leaving Conner and Ethan alone . Once Krista was gone Ethan look at Conner with a confuse look on his face.

"You brought the tree girl to the prom as your date?" ask Ethan confuse

"Of course I did Ethan. You know it what the inside of the person that counts and not just how they look on the outside." replied Conner

"Man I never thought I hear those words come out of your mouth Conner. But I guess you had to grow up sometime." said Ethan

"Yeah I know that Ethan. Speaking of which I never thought I see you here at the prom. Did you have all the freaks you can handle for one year?" said Conner

"Well speaking of that Conner. I had a chance to rethink the whole prom idea." said Ethan with a smile

All of a sudden a girl with blonde hair and dress in a gold dress and holding two cups of punch in her hands came walking over to Conner and Ethan .

"Ethan I am back with our drinks. " said the girl as she handed Ethan one of the drinks

"Thanks." said Ethan looking at th girl

"Your welcome Ethan. Let me guess you must be Ethan's friend Conner. Ethan told me so much about you ." said the girl looking at Conner

"Oh I am sure he did." said Conner

"Hey Ethan where is you other friend Kira at? I was real looking forward to meeting her as well." ask the girl looking at Ethan

"I don't know where she is at. I haven't seen her anywhere around here." replied Ethan

"Maybe Kira decided not to come. She did say she didn't have a date to the prom." said Conner

"I wouldn't count on that Conner." said a voice

With that Conner and Ethan look in the direction of the voice and saw Kira and Trent looking down at them from the balcony above them.

"Kira what are you doing here I thought you said you were not coming as you couldn't find a date?" ask Conner looking up Kira

"She wasn't until I ask her to the prom myself you guys." replied Trent with a smile

"You mean to tell us you two decided to come to the prom together?" ask Ethan

"Of course we did as neither of us had a date. Now that you know I think you guys should leave us alone and go enjoy the prom." replied Kira in a low voice

With that said Kira and Trent look away from Conner and Ethan as they look up to see Tommy, Sakura, and Anton.

"Looks like Conner and Ethan appear to be enjoying themselves tonight." said Tommy looking at Trent and Kira

"Of course all of us are enjoying the prom Dr. O as tonight is the prom." said Kira smiling

"That's good to know you two. Now that we don't have to worry about Mesogog and Zeltrax anymore. What do the two of you plan on doing next?' ask Sakura looking at Trent and Kira

"Well Miss H I plan on heading to New York to follow my music career after I got out of school so I can make the music I want to." replied Kira

"And as for me. I am heading to art school in the fall." said Trent

"That's good to know Trent. Speaking of which are you okay with that Anton?" ask Tommy looking at Anton

"I couldn't be happier Tommy. So what is next for the man that has done it all and his lovely girlfriend?" replied Anton looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Well I me and Sakura plan on staying here in Reefside to teach and lead a quiet life not to mention enroll Ishizu in school since Mesogog and Zeltrax are no longer a threat." replied Tommy

"I ma with Tommy on that one. After everything me and him have being through this past year and after all the things I done as a ninja. I am looking forward to living a normal life with the man I love." added Sakura

"That's good to hear you two. But I hear the new principle is kinda of tough." said Elsa

"Well I think she will be brilliant if you ask me." said Tommy

"Well I agree with you there Tommy. Speaking of which I was wondering if the new principle wouldn't mind having a dance with a old friend." said Anton looking at Elsa

"Of course I don't mind Anton. You led the way." said Elsa looking at Anton

With that Anton and Elsa left leaving Tommy and Sakura alone with Trent and Kira. Once they had left Trent and Kira look at Tommy and Sakura.

"I hate to be rude to you two. But I think it's time for me and Kira to be leaving as I think we need to talk to Conner and Ethan." said Trent looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Of course we don't mind you two. Besides you both need to spend time with the others. Just promise us you two will have fun tell Conner and Ethan we said hi." said Sakura

"Of course we will Miss H. Now if you can both excuse us. I think we will take our leave. " said Kira

With that Trent and Kira left leaving Tommy and Sakura alone. Once they were gone Tommy look at Sakura.

"Now that we are alone Sakura. Where do we go from here?" ask Tommy

"Well Mr. Oliver I think the first thing we should do is just relax and have some fun. Besides now that we don't have to worry about anyone getting between us. We can focus on more important things like planning our wedding first of all." replied Sakura with a smile

"I agree with you there Mrs Haruno. But before we start planning our wedding. There is one little thing we have to do and that is that we have to meet my parents as ever since I have told them about us they have being anxious to meet the woman who has stolen my heart." said Tommy

"I agree with on there Tommy. As I have wanted to meet your parents ever since you told me about them. I just hope I don't disappoint them." said Sakura worried

"Trust me Sakura. Your not going to disappoint my parents when they meet you. As they are good people that see the good in everyone. So you don't have nothing to worry about trust me when I say they will love you when they meet you." said Tommy with a smile

With that Tommy kiss Sakura right on the lips as both of them knew there was nothing to worry aboout anymore.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of the final against Mesogog and Zeltrax and how Tommy and the others defeated Mesogog. For those of you wondering there will be four more chapters after this before the end of the story. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter .


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting Tommy's Parents

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been two months since Tommy and the other rangers had save the world from Mesogog and Zeltrax and during that time the rangers had decided to go their separate ways to led normal lives. Now Tommy and Sakura were inside of Tommy jeep along with Ishizu, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Rin heading towards Tommy's parents house so Sakura and the others could meet Tommy's parents face to face.

"So Tommy this is the famous Angel grove that you told us so much about?" ask Kushina looking at the streets of Angel Grove

"Yes it is Kaa- San this is my home away from home. I like to sometimes come down here to check up on my mom and dad just to see how they are doing these days since I left home and also to see how things how change." replied Tommy with a smile

"Well Tommy I can see why you want to come down as this city sure does very peaceful and quiet. " said Kyuubi who was under a transformation jutsu to hide her ears and tail

"Well Kyuubi that may be true now a days. But it wasn't always like that in the past. As when I live here Angel Grove was always under attack from evil people like Lord Zedd or the Machine Empire. I am just glad after all these years after the last battle here that the people of Angel Grove have being successful at rebuilding everything that had being destroyed." said Tommy

"That's true Tommy. I remember that last time I came here was when you and the other rangers had your Zeo Ranger Powers and protecting the city from the Machine Empire. I still remember the day your parents found out that you were a ranger that was the day as I still remember like it was yesterday." said Rin

"What do you mean by that Grandma Rin? " ask Ishizu confuse

"What Rin means by that Ishizu my parents were kinda of at a lost of words when they discovered that me and my friends were the power rangers. But if you want to know the whole story then you best ask my mom and dad as they remember that day better then I do." replied Tommy looking at Ishizu

"Well I for one can't wait to meet your parents finally. But I am still a little afraid that they will not like especially what I did to you all those years ago. They must think I am some kind of bad person even know me and you are together now." said Sakura looking at Tommy worried

"Sakura I can assure you that my parents don't think your a bad person. As I have talk to them several times over the past few months about me and you and how much you change from the person you use to be all those years ago . Besides they are not the kinda of people to hate someone it's not the way they raise me and my brothers and sister. Besides my parents have being looking forwarded to meeting the woman who has stolen my heart not to mention they want to meet Kaa- San and Kyuubi as well. So you don't have nothing to worry about so you have to do is just be yourself and everything will be just fine." said Tommy giving Sakura a kiss to reassure her

With that Tommy and the others continued on their way towards Tommy's parents house. Meanwhile at Tommy's parents house Melissa Oliver who was a 42 year old woman with long black hair that came down to her mid back and brown eyes was working in the garden in the front of the house while I her husband Danny Oliver who was a 45 year old man with short black hair and eyes was on the front porch reading the newspaper as Melissa was planting a flower.

"So Danny how long do you think it will be before Tommy shows up with his friends so we can meet them face to face?" ask Melissa looking up at her husband

"That I don't know Melissa. But you know Tommy he usually shows up late even if it is important. But I know for sure he will show up very soon. Especially since he told us he wanted us to meet this Sakura Haruno girl he told us so much about. From what I remember he told us about her from his past life in the leaf village she use to always use to hit him over the head for no reason at all." replied Danny looking up from the newspaper

"I do remember Tommy telling us that Danny. But of course from what Tommy has told us Sakura has change a lot over the past few years she they last talk and she isn't the same girl he remembered as she felt sorry for what she did to Tommy in the past. Not to mention since they both made up Tommy seem to happier then I ever him before. I am just glad that he finally found someone he could settle down with not to mention we no longer have to worry about him or any of our other children fighting against the forces of evil to protect the earth. " said Melissa

"You got that right Melissa. But it seems to me that saving the world from evil seems to run in our children even if they are not related by blood. Besides how many parents can say they kids save the earth everyday. But I agree with you it is nice to see Tommy and the others try to live a normal life once again. Not to mention from what Tommy told us about Sakura she seems to be a very nice person now then from what she use to be." said Danny

"You got that right Danny as I can hardly wait to meet our future daughter in law. Not to mention meeting our sons birth mother face to face and Kyuubi as well as the other people Tommy is bringing with him. I just hope they make it here in one piece." said Melissa

"I wouldn't worry about that Mellisa as you know Tommy is a very good driver and I know he and the others will get here one piece." said Danny looking at Melissa with a smile to calm her down

With that Danny kiss Melissa to reassure her everything was going to be fine. When all of a sudden the two of them heard what sounded like a engine of a vehicle coming into the driveway. When Danny and Mellisa look in the direction of the sound they saw Tommy's black jeep come to a stop in the the driveway . As Tommy and the others got out of the jeep. Tommy look up to see Melissa and Danny walking over to him and the others.

"Tommy am I glad to see you. What took you so long getting here?" ask Melissa as she gave Tommy a hug

"I am glad to see you to mom. If you must know me why me and the others got here so late. It was because the traffic was bad on the highway coming to Angel Grove. But I am just glad that I am home." said Tommy

"Well it's good to see you again to son. Me and your mother are just glad that made time to come visit us as we know you were very busy over the past year fighting Mesogog and his goons. You know son your mother was always worried about your safely since you told the both of us you were a ranger again. We are just so glad that you and the others made it through in one piece. So let me guess this young woman next to you with the pink hair must be the famous Sakura Haruno you told us so much about." said Danny looking at Sakura

"That would be me Mister Oliver and of course Tommy has told me all about the two of you. I just hope you both don't hate me for what I did to Tomy in the past as back then I was a very different person then what I am now. As I would never hurt the man I love for anything in the world." said Sakura looking at both Danny and Melissa with a concern look on her face.

"Of course we can forgive you Sakura. As Tommy told us all about the things you have done since you and him have made up. And from what we hear you have more then earn not just his respect and love but ours as well as were not the kinda of people hate anyone just because some of the things they did in the past as you learn from your past mistakes to become a nice caring young woman. Besides your going to be marrying Tommy and that makes you part of the family. So you have nothing to fear from us Sakura. Besides if you ask me Sakura. I think you and Tommy are meant to be together no matter what." said Mellisa looking at Sakura with a smile on her face

"My wife is right Sakura. We are not the kinda of people to hate someone base on what they did in the past. As we believe everyone deserves a second chance. Spekaing of which Tommy do you mind telling us who the rest of your friends ?" ask Danny looking at Kushina and the others

"Well dad if you must know. The two woman standing next to me are my birth mother Kushina and Kyuubi. The woman standing next to Sakura is her mother Rin Haruno and this little girl right her standing next to me and Sakura is our adopted daughter Ishizu." replied Tommy pointing to Kushina and the others

"It's a honor to finally to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Oliver. Tommy has told us so much about you." said Kyuubi with a smile

'Well the honor is all our's Kyuubi. And it is nice to meet all of you to especially you Kushina as Tommy as told us all there was about you." said Mellisa looking at Kushina

"Well it's nice to finally meet my son's adopted parents. I must two did a fine job in raising my boy as he is a nice caring young man who would do anything to protect his friends." said Kushina

"Well that's Tommy for you. He always willing to do anything for his friends for as long as both me and Danny can remember and we are proud of him for that alone." said Mellisa

"Well that's nice and all. But how about we all go inside so we can show you around our house and talk some more over something to drink as I can image you all need to relax after your long trip here." said Danny

"That sounds good to me. As we did come a long way to come see the two of you. Besides I wouldn't mind finding out more about how Tommy grew up to become the man he is today." said Kyuubi with a smile

With that said Mellisa and Danny led Tommy and the others inside the house . Once they were inside Tommy and the others follow Melissa and Danny around the house they showed Tommy and the others around the house showing them every one of the rooms. Until finally Mellisa and Danny led Tommy and the others into a room upstairs filled with Trophies and pictures of Tommy as both a young kid and a teenager holding some of the trophies in his hands with a huge smile on his face.

"How come this room is full of trophies and how come Tommy is holding some of them in his hands in the pictures?" ask Kushina looking around the room confuse

"Well Kushina it is because all of these trophies are ones that Tommy has won in several martial arts tournaments over the years that he has lived with us and we decided to put them all in this room along with some pictures as a way to remain of us of all of Tommy accomplishments over the years since we adopted him not to mention what he did as a Power Ranger protecting the city of Angel Grove from the forces of evil." said Mellisa with a smile on her face

"You mean to tell us that there are tournaments for Taijutsu?" ask Kyuubi surprise

"Yes they do Kyuubi. But the point of Martial Arts is not to use it to kill your opponents like they they teach ninja back in the elemental countries. The real reason people learn Martial arts is to use in self defense and to protect the people closest to you with causing fatal damage if you can avoid it . And of course the propose of holding Martial Art tournaments is to judge people's skills and how much they learn in their training. " replied Tommy

"That's makes sense to me dad. But you must have being very good at Martial Arts to win so many trophies." said Ishizu looking at Tommy with a smile

"That he is Ishizu. But of course Tommy isn't just good at Martial Arts. He also use to be a very good race car driver a couple of years ago if I remember correctly." said Danny

"You mean Tommy use to race cars for a living. That's one thing he forgot to mention to me when he was telling me about his life growing up." said Sakura looking at Tommy

"Well Sakura the reason I forgot to tell you is because. It wasn't anything important that I felt needed to come up. Besides it was something of a phase I went through at a time." said Tommy looking at Sakura

"A phase you say son. I seem to remember you use to be very good at racing cars. As you ended up winning Rookie of the Year not to mention the championship trophy when you first started. Not to mention the fact you had a advantage over the other drivers since piloted zords as a ranger." But of course that was a few years ago and now your a high school science teacher and you seem to enjoy that more then anything else." said Melissa looking at Tommy with hands on her hips

"Well that's Tommy for you there Melissa. He seems more comfortable trying to lead a normal life even after everything he and the others did as rangers." said Rin

"That's true of course Rin. Speaking of which Tommy never did mention how you both found out how he was a power ranger in the first place." said Kushina

"Well that's Tommy for you Kushina. Whenever it comes to telling people how we found out he was a power ranger in the first place he is usually quiet." said Danny

"What do you mean by that?" ask Kyuubi confuse

"Well Kyuubi it is because of the way me and Danny found out Tommy's secret of being a power ranger. I remember it like it was only yesterday. I remember that day quite well as it was shortly after Tommy and the others had gotten their zeo powers. Me and Dan were watching the news footage of Tommy and the others fighting one of the machine empires monsterd. As the footage was playing on the T.V. me and Danny notice that the red zeo ranger was fighting the monster with a fighting style identical to Tommy's that use in his martial arts tournaments. And of course with both of us being familiar with the martial arts we knew a person fighting style was like a fingerprint that unique to each person. So we both had a feeling that Tommy was the red zeo ranger and that the others had to be his friends that he hang out with all the time. So we both decided to confront Tommy about it in his room. So me and Danny went upstairs and heard what sounded like Tommy talking to someone with had us confuse as we knew Tommy was alone in his room and didn't have a phone in there. So we quickly bust the door to Tommy's room wide open and saw Tommy speaking into his wrist communicator that we always thought was some kinda of watch. As you could image Tommy was kinda of surprise at being caught talking in his communicator to Zordon as he thought we were both still downstairs and of course when we ask Tommy to tell us what was going on. And of course Tommy tried lying to us which didn't work as we told him that we both knew he was the red zeo ranger as we recognize his fighting style as the same one the red zeo ranger use while fighting the monster earlier in the day. So of course when we told Tommy this he knew there was no use in lying to the two of us as he told us two years ago about his past as Naruto. So Tommy told us everything about how he first became the green ranger to becoming the white ranger and the new leader of the power rangers up to the point where he and the others receive their zeo powers and of course Tommy told us all about Zordon and Alpha and how they mentor Tommy and the others and treated them all like family. When Tommy told us all this he thought we would tell him to give up his powers and have Zordon chose someone else to become the red zeo ranger. But of course we both told Tommy that we both knew one way or another that he was meant to led the other rangers into battle against the forces of evil and that he was destine to do great things. And of course all ask of him that he be careful out there on the battlefield when he was fighting against the machine empire forces and that no matter what happen we would always love him no matter what." replied Mellisa looking at Kyuubi

"Well that would explain why Tommy decided no tell us about how you two found out he was power rangers as I guess he felt embarrass you two caught him talking to Zordon on his communicator ." said Kushina

"Well that would be a understatement Kaa- San . As wasn't expecting my mom and dad finding out me being a power ranger. But of course I should have know my parents would have found out I was a power ranger sooner or later." said Tommy

"You got that right son. But enough talking. I you and the others should get some rest as you all must be tired from your long drive here." said Dannny

"You got that right. I am for one am kinda of tired after all we being through today. I think we deserve some rest after our long drive here from Reefside." said Sakura

"Well in that case allow me to show you all to your rooms and then once all of you have some rest. We can talk some more in the morning. " said Meliisa with a smile

With that Tommy and the others follow Meliisa as she led them to their rooms to get some rest for the night. Later that night inside of Tommy and Sakura's room. Sakura couldn't get any sleep as she had a thought on her mind that she need to talk to Tommy about. With that Sakura look over at Tommy who was sounded a sleep next to her and decided to wake him up.

"Tommy wake up I have something we have to talk about." said Sakura as she started to shake Tommy's shoulder

With that Tommy woke up as he felt Sakura shake his right shoulder . Once Tommy was fully wake he look at Sakura with a confuse look on his face.

"Sakura what do you think you are doing waking me up this late at night for?" ask Tommy looking at Sakura as he rub the sleep from his eye

"I am very sorry that I woke you up Tommy. But I need to talk to you and it can't wait until the morning ." replied Sakura looking at Tommy

"Well since you woke me up now Sakura. I guess I can talk to you. So what is on your mind that couldn't wait until morning/" ask Tommy curious

"Well it about your parents Tommy. I know they have forgiven what I did to you back in the village when we were both still genin and I should feel happy about that. But I still feel that I don't deserve their forgiveness for what I did to you all those years ago as treated you like crap." replied Sakura with a sad look on her face

"Sakura I know that you ffel that you don't deserve anyone's forgiveness not even mine. But trust me when I say that you are not the same person as you use to be all those years ago . But you have change a lot from the person from who use to be to become the woman I have fallen in love with and going to marry soon and I parents see the same thing I do when they look at you. So trust me when I say you have earn their forgiveness as you have earn mine." said Tommy looking at Sakura

"I guess your right as always Tommy. And now I can see how you became the man I fell in love with. It 's because of your parents as even know you are not related to them you have both of their traits in you that make you such a kind and caring man that would do anything for the people he cares about." said Sakura looking at Tommy with a smile on her face

"You got that right Sakura. My parents are the best thing that have ever happen to me since I was banish from the leaf village and I am glad for that as I am glad to have you back in my life as well. Now that we got that out of the way. I think we should both get some sleep as we need it for tomorrow." said Tommy

With that Tommy gave Sakura a kiss on the lips to reassure her everything was going to be alright from now on. With that Sakura and Tommy laid back down in their bed and went to sleep knowing full well that the future was going to be bright for the both of them.

That's it for this chapter so what did you guys think about the appearance of both Melissa and Danny Oliver in this chapter and of the course the ending of this chapter. There are only three more chapters to go until this story is over with. As always please review and leave chapters as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for the wedding between Tommy and Sakura.


	25. Chapter 25 Wedding Day

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Inside of room of a church in Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver who was dress in a black tuxedo and walking around the room looking like he was searching for something.

"Jason do you have the rings right?" ask Tommy as he look at Jason worried

"Of course I do like I told you for about the tenth time already bro. I have the rings right in my pocket as you gave them to me as you didn't want to lose them by accident." replied Jason looking Tommy

"That's good to know Jason. I was just worried about the fact that I may have lost them by accident. I mean I never being this nervous all my life as I am today ." said Tommy

"I can understand that Tommy. As today is the day your getting married to the woman. But trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about as today is the happiest day in your and Sakura's lives. Besides you face worse things in your life bro and you shouldn't get so work up over your wedding today as you and Sakura both work hard to reach it." said Jason

"That's easy for you to say Jason. Your not the one getting married. Speaking of which the way you and Ino are in love with each other you two will most likely be the next one's to get married soon." Tommy looking Jason

"Your right on that one bro. As ever since me and Ino start dating things have being going real well for the two of us as it has been for Mintao and Hinata especially ever since we defeated both Mesogog and Zeltrax as I gotten to know Ino a lot better. I am just glad that I finally found someone I could love after all these years of being a ranger. But of course right now we have to get going before you end up being late to your own wedding Bro as I know the others will be waiting for us to show up as well." said Jason

"You got that right Jason. We better get going before I make Sakura wait on the two of us and that is something I don't want to see happen." said Tommy looking at Jason

With that Tommy and Jason quickly left the room to head to where the others were waiting for them. Meanwhile in another room of the church Sakura was sitting in a chair dress in a pink kimono with silver lilies on it with her pink hair in a bun and she look very nervous.

"Man I still can't believe this after all these years of waiting. I am going to get married to the man of my dreams . I know I should feel very happy but I feel I still don't deserve Tommy's love after all the bad things I did to him in the past." said Sakura in a nervous voice

"Of course you deserve Tommy's love as you have earn it as well as his respect and the other rangers as you have change a lot from what Tommy told me and the others about you. Besides I think no one deserves Tommy more then you as even when I was dating him in high school all he ever talk about was you. Besides Sakura after what you and Tommy being through. You both deserve each other and that is something that no one can ever take away from you and him trust me on that one." said Kim who was dress in a pink bridesmaid dress

"Kimberly's right Sakura. As I to can't image anyone who deserves to be getting married today but you and Tommy as you both have waited a very long time to get to this point. Besides if it wasn't for you and Tommy hooking me and Jason up. Then I would never have found the man of my dreams as I would probably still be back in the village getting married to god's knows just because of who my parents were as they wouldn't accept Jason since he isn't a ninja and doesn't have any chakra to use. But that doesn't matter to me as someday me and Jason plan on geeting married and having a fmaily of our own just like you and Tommy are today." said Ino looking at Sakura with a smile on her face

"Ino's right Sakura. Out of anyone I know have ever know. You and Tommy are meant for each other and that is something that is something you can be proud of as you are marrying the same you love today. Besides you aren't the same stick up girl that I remember back in the village that only cared about Sasuke and no one else. So you shouldn't get worried about today as this your wedding day and you should feel very happy instead of sad." said Hinata

"I guess your all right. I should feel happy as today I am getting married to the man I love and nothing make me think otherwise as me and Tommy love each other. Besides I am no longer the same girl I use to be all those years ago back in the village." said Sakura smiling

"That's good to know Sakura. As I can't think of no one who deserves Tommy more then you. Now that we got that settled. I think we should leave as you don't want to make Tommy wait for you all day." said Kim

"You got that right. I don't plan on making my future husband wait for me all day long as I have made him wait for me long enough for all these years." said Sakura

"That sounds more like the Sakura that we know and love. Now let's get out of here before we make Tommy and the others wait for the rest of us to show up." said Ino

With that Sakura and the others left the room and headed towards the chapel to meet up with Tommy and the others. Meanwhile inside the chapel of the church Kushina and the others were looking up at the alter where Tommy and Jason were standing next to Sensei Watanabe who was gooign to be doing the wedding ceremony.

"I still can't believe this Kyuubi. Today is the day Tommy is going to get married to the woman of his dreams. I never thought in all my years that I would be here to see him getting married." said Kushina who wipe a tear from her right eye

"I know what you mean Kushina. I can't believe this myself. I never thought I would be here as well seeing the same person I use to be sealed in and thought of as my own son getting married to the woman he loves. This all feels like a dream to me." said Kyuubi

"I know what you mean Kyuubi. I for one am glad Dr. O and Miss H are getting married today as they both deserve to after everything they being through." said Conner

"You got that right Conner. Me and Mikoto are glad as well to see Tommy and Sakura getting married today as they earn it after all the hardships they went through to get here. Speaking of which me and your mother are wondering when you and your girlfriend Krista are going to get married as you both have being going out for about a year now and I for one am not getting any younger as both me and Mikoto want to have some grandkids to spoil." said Tsunade looking at Conner

"Hold on there a minute Kaa- San. Me and Krista may have being going out for about a year now. But there lot of things that we both have to do first before we are ready to get married ." said Conner looking at Tsunade with a worried look on his face

"Like what would they be if you mind me asking Conner?" ask Mikoto looking at her son with a angry look on her face

"Well for instance I still have to work on my soccer career for one thing and of course Krista is busy working hard to raise money for her non profit organization to help protect the rain forest mom and that alone keeps us very busy and right now with everything going on in our lives. I don't think me and Krista are going to be getting married any time soon." replied Conner looking at his mother

"We understand that Conner. But the facty is that me and Mikoto are not getting any younger and we would at least want you and Krista to get married and give us some grandchildren before we are to old." said Tsunade looking at Connner

"Tsunade's right Conner her and Mikto are not getting any younger and the way things are going between you and Krista it would seem it will not be long until you both get married and have kids . " said Trent

"Trent's right Conner the way things are going between you and Krista you two will be getting married before any of us. Speaking of which do any of you guys know who is giving Miss H away as from what she told her father died before she was born?" said Ethan

"Well if you must know Ethan. The person who is going to give Sakua away is going to be Tommy's father as Sakura ask him herself since she never had a chance to know anything about her own dad." said Rin

"That's good to know Rin as I couldn't think of anyone better to give Sakura away then Dr. O's father as from the few times I met him . He seem to be a real nice guy." said Kira

"That he is Kira. Which is why it makes sense for him to give away the bride instedd of someone else. Since Sakura doesn't know anyone who she could think of as a father." said Shizune

"Well that good to know. But right now I think it is best if we all be quiet as I think the ceremony is about to begin." said TenTen in a low voice

With that TenTen and the others quiet down as the church organ started to wedding music. Meanwhile at the alter Tommy was waiting with Jason for Sakura to show up. When suddenly they both heard the church organ playing wedding music as Tommy look down the aisle as he saw Hinta, Ino, and Kimberly walking down the aisle in their bridesmaid dress each with a smile on their faces. All of a sudden Tommy look down the aisle to see Sakura walking down the aisle in her pink kimono with her hair put in a bun as she was walk down the aisle by Danny Oliver. Once Sakura had made it to the alter and stood across next to Tommy. Sakura notice Tommy had a slight blush on his face as he look at her.

"You look good Tommy." said Sakura looking at Tommy with a blush on her face

"Thanks Sakura and you beautiful like a angel." said Tommy looking at Sakura with a blush on his face

With that Sensei Watanabe who was dress in his robes started the ceremony. After a few minutes Sakura and Tommy exchange their wedding vows as Tommy put Sakura wedding band on her finger and Sakura put Tommy's weedding band on his finger and they both look at each other with a blush on their faces .

"Now with the power invested with me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Sensei Watanabe

With that Tommy kiss Sakura on the lips in front of everyone in the church.

"May I present to you Mr and Mr's Tommy Oliver." said Sensei Watanabe with a smile on his face

With that Tommy and Sakura race down the aisle of the church as everyone started throwing rice as both of them came down the aisle each with a smile on their face. Later at the reception everyone was congratulating Tommy and Sakura on getting married and wishing them the best of luck in their new life together. As everyone tables. Jason stood up and tap his glass to tell everyone that he had something to say.

"Attention everyone. I like to propose a toast to my best friend and the person I consider my brother Tommy Oliver and his new wife Sakura Oliver by saying congratulations on getting married and I wish them the best of luck in their life together . May they have many long and happy years to the both of them." said Jason looking at Tommy and Sakura with a smile on his face

"Thanks Jason for saying that as that means a lot to me and Sakura as I consider you my brother as well and I wish you and Ino the best of luck in both your future's." said Tommy

"I agree with my husband Tommy when I to say that I wish you and Ino the best of luck in the coming years and of course if me and Tommy happen to have a son someday we would to name him after you Jason. As you are like a brother not only to Tommy but to me as well as you have always being there to help the both of us out when we need help with something and for that we are both very grateful." added Sakura looking at Jason and Ino with a smile on her face

With that the reception went on . As the reception came to a end Sakura decided to throw the bouquet to see who would catch it. With that Sakura turn her back to the girls in the room who form a crowd behind her and threw the bouquet of flowers over her head and towards the group of girls who quickly went after it all at once. When the crowd of girls broke up it was revealed that it was Ino who had caught the bouquet as it was in her hands as the girls got back on their feet.

"Well it looks like your the next one going to be getting married Ino. I guess that means we will have to plan you and Jason's wedding next." said Hinata looking at Ino with a smile on her face

After another hour the reception finally ended and Tommy and Sakura headed back towards Tommy's house for the night. Once they both got there. Tommy open the door to the house as he then carried Sakura bridal style through the doorway of the house.

"I can't believe after all these years Tommy me and you are finally husband and wife. This day feels all like a dream." said Sakura looking at Tommy

"Believe me Sakura. This is no dream not by a long shot. I am just glad after all these long years me and you are finally husband and wife at long last which makes me happy. " said Tommy smiling

"I know that Tommy as I can by the feeling in my heart that this isn't just a dream as you are here with me. But now that we are finally married. I don't know what to do next." said Sakura confuse

"Well Sakura I have a idea. Since Ishizu is staying with both my parents tonight and since it is our wedding night. I think it's only right that we both go upstairs to my room so I can give my beautiful wife the attention I think she earn today after everything we both being through." said Tommy looking at Sakura with a smile on his face

"I think that sounds like a plan Mr' Oliver. Lead the way." said Sakura looking at Tommy with a huge blush on her face

With that Tommy pick up Sakura and carried her up the stairs bridal style for some serious lovemaking. Eight weeks after the wedding Tommy had come home after picking up Ishizu from school. When suddenly as Tommy and Ishizu got into the house Tommy saw Sakura sitting at the kitchen table with a look on her face that seem to say she had something important to discuss with Tommy right now.

"Mom are you okay you don't look so good." said Ishizu looking at Sakura with a concern look on her face

"I am just fine Ishizu. But right now I have something that I need to talk to your father about as it is very important that I need to discuss with him right now. But your welcome to say Ishizu as what I have to talk to your father about concerns you as well." replied Sakura looking at Ishizu with a smile on her face

"Sakura I know you saying your fine right now. But I know you long enough there is something on your mind that is big as you left early from school to go see the doctor after you seem to have gotten sick over the past few weeks. So care to tell me what is the matter with you Sakura as you know I will do anything for you to make you feel better." said Tommy looking at Sakura with a worried look on his face

"I guess I can tell you Tommy. As I did tell Ishizu that I have something important to discuss with you. Do you remember our wedding night and what happen between us?" ask Sakura looking at Tommy

"I do remember our wedding night Sakura. But what does that have to do with what you have to talk to me about and your trip to the doctor?' replied Tommy confuse

"Well Tommy it has a lot to do with it. As you know Tommy that two weeks ago I was coming down with morning sickness every morning after I got up. At first I didn't think much of it as I thought it was no big deal until it wouldn't go away as it should. Which why I went to see the doctor today to see what could be wrong with and what I could do about getting rid of my morning sickness. So of course he ran some test on me including a blood test so he could try to figure out what could be wrong with me. And of course the doctor did find out what was causing my morning sickness after he got the results of my blood test." said Sakura looking at Tommy

"So what did the doctor find out?" ask Tommy looking at Sakura as he knew where she was going with all of this

"Well he found out I was about eight weeks pregnant with a child. Which is why I rush home at once so I could tell you and Ishizu as kinda of a surprise. I hope you are not angry with the fact that you are going to be a father ." replied Sakura looking Tommy worried

"Of course I am not angry with you Sakura. As that is the best news I ever heard in my life." said Tommy happy as he give Sakura a kiss on the lips

"Well I am glad to Tommy. As I am happy that we are going to add another member to our family." said Sakura lloking at Tommy smiling

"So does that mean I am going to have a brother or a sister mom?" ask Ishizu looking at Sakura

"Yes that is true. Your going have either a brother or a sister in a couple of months as I know you are going to be a great big sister when the baby is born." replied Sakura giving Ishizu a hug

"You got that right Sakura. I know Ishizu is going to make a good big sister when our baby is born. But of course before we do anything else. We do have to call everyone to tell them the good news." said Tommy

"Of course Tommy. And I know both your parents are going to be happy with the news that they are going to be grandparents as I know Kyuubi and Kushina will as well once they get back from visiting both of them. But right now I think we should get dinner started before we call anyone." said Sakura looking at Tommy and Ishizu

With that Sakura and Tommy started to make dinner as both of them were looking forward to their future together.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you guys think about the wedding between Tommy and Sakura and the surprise at the end of the chapter. There are only two more chapters left until the story is over with. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter for the birth of Tommy and Sakura's son.


	26. Chapter 26 Nine Months Later

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Nine Months Later

It now had being about nine months since Tommy and Sakura had told the others about Sakura being pregnant and during that time Tommy had being working on the nursery for their child for the past three months with Jason's help to get it ready . Now Tommy and Sakura were in their house along with Ishizu, Kyuubi, Kushina, Rin, as well as Jason and his new wife Ino as they hey gotten married about two months ago. Now everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner and talking about everything that had happen to them over the past couple of months.

"So Tommy have you Sakura come up with any good names for your child yet?" ask Kushina looking at Tommy and Sakura

'Well Kaa-San. Me and Sakura have come up with a couple of good names for the baby if it is a girl. But we both have already decided if we the baby is a boy that we would name it after Jason as you know that he is like a brother to me more then Sasuke ever was." replied Tommy looking at Kushina

"Well that makes since to me . As from the way you and Jason act towards each other. You seem to be brother as that the way you both treated each other from the stories I heard from the other rangers." said Kyuubi with a smile

"Your right about that Kyuubi. Which is why if me and Tommy happen to have a boy he is going to be name right after Jason as it seems to only fitting. But of course I know Ishizu here can't wait to be a big sister as that is what she keeps telling everyone at her school." said Sakura

"You got that right mom as I plan on helping around the house to make sure my new brother or sister is well taking care of as you and dad need all the help you can get." said Ishizu proudly

"Well if you ask me Ishizu. Your going to make one great sister when the baby is born. As everytime me and Ino come over here to visit. Your always helping Tommy and Sakura around the house to make sure everything is alright." said Jason

"You got that right Jason and me and Sakura are proud of her for doing that. Speaking of which I heard from Hinata and Minato that you and Ino are planing on starting a family of your own." said Tommy looking at Jason

"You heard right Tommy. As ever since me and Jason have gotten married we decided to start a little family of our own as we think we are both ready for a child of our own." said Ino looking at Tommy with a smile

"Well Ino I just know you and Jason will make great parents as you both are nice and very caring people that will do anything for people in need . So I have no doubt in my mind that you two will be good parents to any kids you may have in the future." said Sakura with a smile

"Sakura is right. Knowing you two I just know you will both make great parents to any ids you two may have in the near future." added Rin

With that they went back to eating their dinner. When all of a sudden Sakura clutch her chest as if she was in pain.

"Sakura are you alright?" ask Tommy rushing over to Sakura

"I don't think so Tommy. I think my water just broke." replied Sakura in a painful voice

"Kaa-San can you Rin and Kyuubi call the hospital and tell them Sakura is in labor." said looking at Kushina and Kyuubi

"Of course Tommy. Me and Kyuubi are right on it." said Kushina

With that Kushina, Rin and Kyuubi quickly went to the phone to call the hospital to to them Sakura was in labor.

"Jason can you call my parents on your cell phone and tell them to meet us at the hospital?" ask Tommy looking at Jason

"Of course bro. I am right on it." said Jason as he took out his cell phone to tell them to get to the hospital right away

"Tommy what do you want me and Ishizu to do?" ask Ino looking at Tommy

"I want you and Ishizu to help me get Sakura to my jeep so I can get her to the hospital quick." replied Tommy

With that Ino and Ishizu quickly help Tommy walk Sakura to his jeep . Once Tommy and the other got to the jeep. Ishizu quickly open the passenger side door as Tommy and Ino help Sakura into the seat and buckle her in and close the door. Tommy and Ishizu then got into Tommy's jeep as Ino told them that she and the others would meet them at the hospital by taking Jason's car. With that Tommy quickly drove to the hospital . Once they got to the hospital the doctor's quickly took Sakura away in wheelchair to a room and told Tommy and Ishizu to wait in the waiting room. As Tommy and Ishizu were sitting down Ishziu decided to ask Tommy a question.

"Dad is mom and the baby going to be alright?' ask Ishizu looking at Tommy worried

"Yeah Ishizu your mom and the baby are going to be just fine as Reefside hospital is one of the best hospital's in the entire state. So you have nothing to worry about as your mom and the bay will be just fine with the doctor's there to watch over her." replied Tommy looking at Ishizu with a smile

"Hey Tommy Ishizu ." said a voice

Tommy and Ishizu quickly look in the direction of the voice and saw Jason and the tohers including Tommy's parents wqalking towards him and Ishizu

"Jason you and the others finally made it. " said Tommy

"Of course we made it Tommy. We would have being here sooner but we had to help your mom and dad find the hospital since they didn't know where it was." said Jason

"Well that's okay Jason. All that matters is that you guys made it here." said Tommy

"So Tommy how is Sakura doing?" ask Melissa looking at Tommy worried

"Well aside from the fact that Sakura is in labor right now. She is doing just fine from what the doctor's are telling me and Ishizu." replied Tommy

'Well that is good to hear Tommy. As I know with the doctor's helping Sakura and the baby. Everything will turn out just fine." said Danny as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder to reassure him everything will turn out alright

"I know that dad as Sakura me and Sakura both have being through worse thing in our lives. I just wish Ryan and the other's could be here right now ." said Tommy

"I wish they were here to Tommy. But as we know Ryan and the others are very busy trying to get everything in their lives straighten out. But I know they would want to be here when Sakura delivers the baby." said Kyuubi

"I know that Kyuubi as the other's have their own lives to lead now that there is no more evil in the world." said Tommy

"That's good to know. So right now we should all just sit down and wait for the doctor's to come tell us about Sakura." said Kushina looking at Tommy

With that Tommy and the others all took a seat in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to give them any news on Sakura. After a couple of more hours of waiting Tommy look up to see the doctor come into the waiting room of the hospital and towards Tommy and the others.

"Ah excuse can I please speak to a Mr. Tommy Oliver." said the doctor

"That would be me doctor. Has is anything going with my wife Sakura?" replied Tommy looking at the doctor

"Well Mr. Oliver your wife is just fine right now. I have came here to tell you that your wife is ready to deliver the baby and to also ask you if you want to be present in the delivery room with your wife when she gives birth to the baby?" said the doctor looking at Tommy and the others

"Of course I want to be present in the delivery room as I want to be there next to my wife when she gives birth as I love very much and I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Tommy looking at the doctor

"That good to hear Mr. Oliver. Just come with me and we will get you all clean up and dress in some smocks so we can get you into the delivery room." said the doctor

With that Tommy follow the doctor to the changing room outside the delivery room . Once Tommy got clean up and put on some smocks he follow the doctor into the delivery room and saw Sakura in the middle of the room ready to give birth. Tommy walk over to Sakura.

"Hey there beautiful how are you holding up?" ask Tommy as he gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead

"I am doing just fine Tommy now that you are here. The doctor says I only have to push a few more times to deliver the baby." replied Sakura with a weak smile on her face.

"Alright Mr's Oliver since you are done talking to your husband. I need you to push has hard as you can one more time ." said the docotr looking at Tommy and Sakura

With that Sakura push has hard as she could with Tommy holding on tight to her right hand. After five minutes of pushing Tommy and Sakura could hear the sounds of a baby crying .

"Congratulations you two. You have a beautiful healthy baby boy." said the doctor smiling under his mask

With that the doctor handed Tommy and Sakura's son to Sakura who took him into her arms to hold him. Tommy and Sakura look down at their son in Sakura's arms and saw that he had Tommy's black hair with streaks of red in it and had Sakura's jade green eyes as he look up at Sakura and Tommy.

"You did great Sakura and our son is the most perfect thing in the world as he has your eyes." said Tommy giving Sakura a kiss on the lips

"Thanks a lot Tommy as I am happy that we finally have a family now we Ishizu and our son. Not to mention that he seems to have your face as well as my color eyes. We couldn't ask for a more perfect son in the entire world. I just know when Ishizu see her new baby brother she will love him at first sight." said Sakura with a smile as she look down at her and Tommy's son

Meanwhile in the waiting room Jason and the others were waiting to hear anything new about Sakura and the baby from the doctor. When suddenly Kushina look up and saw the doctor coming into the waiting room with a smile on his face.

"Ah excuse are any of you friends or family of Tommy Oliver?" ask the doctor looking at Kushina and the others

"Yes me and my wife are Tommy Oliver's parents. So how is his wife Sakura and the baby doing?" replied Danny looking at the doctor with a concern look on his face

" She is doing just fine Mr. Oliver as she is in the recovery room with both your son and the baby . You should be proud of your daughter in law Mr and Mr.s Oliver as she gave birth to a very healthy and beautiful baby boy." said the doctor

"That's very good news to hear doctor. So when can we see them?" ask Kushina looking at the doctor

"Well you can see them right now as I think they would want you all to visit them right now as that;s all I heard from them since they got into the recovery room. So please follow me to the recovery room as I know where it is at." replied the docotr

With that Kushina and the others follow the docotr to the recovery room where Tommy and Sakura were with there son. Once Kushina and the others got there they saw Tommy sitting in the chair next to Sakura's hospital bed holding her and Tommy's son in her hands with a smile on her face.

"It's about time you guys came here." said Sakura looking at Kushina and the others

"Were sorry Sakura. But the doctor had to lead us here as we didn't know what room you three were in." said Rin

"That's okay Rin. As we both know you guys had to wait for the doctor to come get you so you can visit us." said Tommy

"So is that my baby brother?" ask Ishizu looking at the baby boy in Sakura's hands

"Yes he is your baby brother Ishizu." replied Sakura looking at Ishizu with a smile on her face

"Well he certainly a cute little guy as he has your face Tommy not to mention Sakura's green eyes as well." said Ino looking at Tommy's and Sakura's son

"That he is Ino as he is the most perfect thing in the world." said Tommy

"So what is have you and Sakura decided to name him?" ask Kyuubi looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Well Kyuubi. We did tell you all that if me and Tommy had a son that we would name him right after Jason. So we after some talking me and Tommy decided to name our son Jason Duncan Atem Arashi Oliver since that seems to be a fitting name for him." replied Sakura with a smile

"Well that is a very good name for him as it sounds right to me." said Jason with a smile

"So when did the doctor say Sakura and the baby be ready to leave the hospital and come home?" ask Melissa looking at Tommy and Sakura

"Well according to the doctor. Sakura and the baby will be ready to leave the hospital within a week from now." replied Tommy

"Well that's good to know Tommy. As that leaves us time to get what have we plan for you and Sakura done in time." said Ino

"What do you mean by that Ino? What do you guys have plan for us?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well Sakura that is something you just have to wait and see . But all we can tell you is going to be a big surprise." replied Ino with a smile

"Well I guess me and Sakura can wait a week to see what you guys plan for us as something tells me it will be while worth it." said Tommy

That you can count on Tommy. But right now we will leave you with Sakura and your son as we have to get things prepared for when you both bring your son home from the hospital. So we will see you three a week from now." said Jason

With that they left the room to get everything ready for when Tommy and Sakura came home with their son. A week later Tommy and Sakura had come home from the hospital with their son in Tommy's jeep and were now walking to the front door of their house. When Tommy and Sakura open the front door and got inside they saw Jason and the others standing inside the house with a big sign that said welcome home Tommy and Sakura with their son's name on it as well.

"So this what you all have being planning for the three of us for the past week." said Sakura with a smile on her face

"Of course you two as today is a big day. Nice surprise right Bro?" said Jason looking at Tomym and Sakura

"Yes it is Jason as this is the nicest thing anyone as done for the two of us. Thanks a lot." said Tommy shaking Jason's hand

"That's good to know Dad. As I help Jason and the others with everything since you were busy with mom and the baby at the hospital." said Ishizu

"Well that is certainly nice of you to help out Ishizu as me and your dad appreciate it with us both being at the hospital with your baby brother." said Sakura as she hug Ishizu

"Well that good to hear. Now that we got that out of the way. How about we get this party started as you two both have earn it." said Kyuubi with a smile on her face

With the party started and has the hours went by everyone was having a good time and talking about everything that had happen to all of them so far in their lives. After the party was over and everyone had gone home and Ishizu went to bed. Tommy and Sakura decided to head to the nursery to put their son for bed for the night.

"You know Tommy I am glad that I decided to stay here in Reefside with you instead back to the leaf village. Because if I didn't then we would have have fallen in love and get married and have two wonderful children and for that I have no regrets about giving up my life as ninja as I am with you the man I love with all my heart." said Sakura looking at Tommy with a smile

"I am glad you decided to stay here in Reefside with me as well Sakura. As if you didn't then I would never have fallen in love and married the most beautiful woman on the entire earth and have two beautiful and wonderful children to call our own. And for that I will always be grateful for the rest of my life." said Tommy as he look at Sakura with a smile on his face

With that Tommy and Sakura kiss each other on the lips and once they broke apart they both decided to go to bed knowing that they would live a beautiful and peaceful life together without worrying about anyone evil coming between them ever again.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you guys think about the birth of Tommy's and Sakura's son and also what do you guys think about the name of their son. There is only one more chapter left until the end of this story. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this. Thanks and stay tune for the final chapter which takes place five years after this one.


	27. Chapter 27 Five Years Later

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers Dino Thunder is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

5 Years Later

It now had being about five years since Tommy and Sakura had gotten married and Sakura had given birth to their son Jason. Now 31 year old Tommy Oliver was inside the science room of Reefside High getting ready to leave for the day and thinking about everything that had happen to him so far.

"Man I can't believe it's already being a little over five years since me and Sakura have gotten married and she gave birth to our son Jason. I mean it only felt like it was only yesterday that me and Sakura brought him home from the hospital and now he is going to be turning five years old today." thought Tommy with a smile

"What do you think you are doing cleaning up your desk with a smile on your face Tommy?" ask a female

Tommy look in the direction of the voice and saw Sakura standing in the doorway of the classroom looking at him with a smile on her face.

"If you must know why I have a smile on my face Sakura. It's because of the fact that I have being thinking about everything that had happen to the two of us over the past five years. Like how we ended up getting married and about our two children. Not to mention how lucky I am to have you in my life at long last." replied Tommy as he walk over to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Well that's good to hear from your mouth Tommy as I have being thinking the same thing as well. As I feel very happy to be married to you and of course raising both Ishizu and Jason as brought a lot to joy to me as well and that is something that I would never give up for the world. But enough small talk we have better get going as we don't want to be late for our son's birthday party and keep Ishizu waiting at the jeep for the two of us to show up as you know what she is like when she has to wait." said Sakura as she look at Tommy with a smile on her face

"I know what you mean Sakura. But if you ask me I say Ishizu has being spending way to much time with Eric and Drew as she seems to have pick up some of traits like having no patience for waiting for anyone . Especially when it's something important like her little brother's birthday party. " said Tommy

"I know what you mean Tommy. But that is something we have to deal with especially since she is a sixteen year old teenage now and not a ten year old girl anymore. But I am just glad that she is doing well in school especially since two of her teachers happen to be her parents. But enough small talk. We better get going as we don't want to be late for own son's birthday party not to mention making the your parents and everyone else wait for us forever." said Sakura as look at Tommy

With that Tommy and Sakura headed towards Tommy's jeep. Once Tommy and Sakura got to Tommy's jeep they saw sixteen year old Ishizu dress in a pink shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers on waiting right next to the jeep with a impatient look on her face.

"It's about time you two decided to show up. What took you both so long?" ask Ishizu looking at Tommy and Sakura with a annoyed look on her face

"Well if you must know Ishizu. Me and your mother were inside in the school thinking about everything that has happen to us so far and we kinda of lost track of time. But we are sorry we made you wait for the two of us." replied Tommy looking at Ishizu

"I know you and mom are sorry dad for making me wait as long as you did. But you both know that the others are waiting for us to show up and you know what Uncle Eric is like when he has to wait for someone to show up. Especially when it's something important like today is. And I for one don't want to see him get angry ." said Ishizu looking at both Tommy and Sakura

"Your right about that Ishizu. In that case we better get going before we are late as we don't want to be late for our little boy's birthday today as we don't want to miss it for the world." said Sakura looking at Sakura

With that the three of them got into Tommy's jeep and drove towards their house to meet up with the others. Once they got to the house the three of them went inside the house. When suddenly from out of nowhere Tommy was tackle to the floor of the house by a little five year old girl with long blond hair with black streaks in it pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes as Sakura and Ishizu.

"Uncle Tommy you came." said the little girl as she look at Tommy with a smile on her face

"Of course I did Amber as you should know me and Sakura wouldn't be late for our own son's birthday party for the world. But of course I am glad to see you as well as you certainly have grown taller then the last time I saw you." said Tommy looking at Amber with a smile on her face

"Amber Sakura Lee. What do you think you are doing tackling your poor uncle Tommy to the ground like that." said a female voice that sounded a little angry

When Tommy look in the direction of the voice he saw Ino and Jason walking over standing about 15 feet away and both of them look at Amber a little angry.

"I was just saying hi to Uncle Tommy Mom. As I haven't seen him and Aunt Sakura for a the past three months." replied Amber at she look at Ino and Jason

"Well that we can understand that Amber. But that doesn't give you the right to tackle your uncle Tommy to the floor as that isn't what me and your mother taught you to do. Now I think you owe Tommy a apology as what you did wasn't very nice." said Jason demanding tone of voice directed at Amber

"Yes daddy. Uncle Tommy I am very sorry that I tackle you to the floor and I promise I will not do it ever again." said Amber as she got off Tommy

'It's okay Amber I know you were just very excited about seeing me and Sakura as well as Ishizu. And I know that you will not do it ever again. Now how about you run along and go play in the other room well I talk to both your parents." said Tommy as he look at her with a smile on his face as he quickly got back on his feet

With that Amber headed into the living room to go play leaving Tommy , Sakura, and Ishizu and alone with both Ino and Jason.

"Sorry about letting Amber tackle you to the floor Bro. But you know how she gets when it comes to visiting you and Sakura." said Jason as he look at Tommy

"That's okay Jason as I don't mind it at all as she is still a little girl." said Tommy

"Tommy's right Jason. Amber is still a little girl and both me and Tommy know what she is like when she comes to visit us. But I can tell just by looking at her that you and Ino are doing a excellent job of raising her as you both are great parents." said Sakura

"You got that right Sakura as both me and Jason are very proud of the way she is turning out as we wouldn't trade her for the world right now. But of course if my parents were to found out about me being married to Jason and learning the fact me and Jason had a child they would be very angry as they wanted me to marry a guy from another clan if I was still in the leaf village. But of course me and Jason don't have to worry about my parents finding out about Amber as them and the leaf village wouldn't get within ten feet of her with both me and Jason watching over her all the time and training her to defend herself." said Ino in angry voice

"You got that right Ino as I can only image what the leaf village would do if they got their hands on her. But of course with you teaching Amber to use chakra and jutu and Jason training her to defend herself she is safe from the leaf village for good." said Ishizu

"Your right about that Ishizu as we don't know what would happen if the leaf village would do if they ever decided to come after us head on even if it never happens. But of course it's always good to be prepared if the worse ever did happen. Speaking of which how are things going with that boyfriend of yours from the S.P.D. Academy Sky Tate? Because from the last time I saw you two together it would appear that you two are happy with one another." said Jason looking at Ishizu

"Well if you must know Jason. Things are going great between me and Sky and I couldn't be happier about it as he is the kindest guy I have ever met. Not to mention he is really training hard to become a power ranger as soon as he graduates from the academy as I know he will make a excellent ranger from what I saw him do in training." replied Ishizu with a smile on her face

"Your right about that Ishizu. But of course he have better learn some things from you as you have a being a rangers for a couple of years now. Speaking of which Ino Jason do you know where Kyuubi and the others are as we need to say hi to them as me and Tommy haven't seen any of them for a quite a while now?" ask Sakura looking at both Ino and Jason

"Well Sakura Kyubbi is in the living room with the others waiting for you two and Ishizu to show up after you got out of work for like the last hour. And of course your son Jason has been asking everyone of us where you both were. If you ask me I say he is starting to act a little like you Sakura as he seems to have quiet the temper when he has to wait for a long period of time for you and Tommy to show up especially since today is his birthday." replied Ino looking at Sakura with a smile on her face

"Your right on that one Ino. Jason does acts a little like Sakura sometimes. But lets not forget he also happens to acts a little like me sometimes which isn't saying much as when I was his age I was already starting to pull pranks on people in the village. I just hope which Sakura teaching him to use chakra and jutsu. That he doesn't end up using the sexy jutsu I invented as now that I think back to the day I invented it. It was the worse jutsu I ever did as now I hate ever thinking it up in the first place. But enough talking. I think we should go meet up with the others as I know they have being waiting for us to show up for like the last hour and I don't think we should keep them waiting any longer." said Tommy looking at both Ino and Jason

With that the five of them headed towards the living room of the house. As soon as Tommy and the others entered the living room Tommy and Sakura both look up to see their son Jason running over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy Daddy your home. " said Little Jason as he ran over to Tommy and Sakura and gave both of them a hug

"Of course we are home Jason. You didn't think we would miss your birthday today even with all the work me and your father had to do today as it is your birthday after all." said Sakura as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek

"Tommy Sakura. It's so good to see you two finally made it home. We thought you were both going to be late getting home from work." said Kushina as she look at Tommy and Sakura

"Well Kaa-San me and Sakura did have somethings to do before we could leave. But we decided to bring the rest of work home with us to finish later. As we wouldn't want to show up late for our own son's birthday party as we both know family comes first." said Tommy

"Well that is good to know Tommy. As we know how much Ishizu and Jason are to you and know your children come first before anything else." said Kyuubi

"You got that right Kyuubi. Our children do come first before anything else in the world. But we have Elsa to thank to letting us go home early as she knows how much Ishizu and Jason mean to the two of us." said Sakura with a smile

"Well you are welcome Sakura. As I know you two have earn the rest of the day off considering how much you two did in saving the world from Mesogog and Zeltrax not to mention raising two kids while still working to pay the bills and stuff." said Elsa with a smile

"Elsa's right yoy two. If it wasn't for you and the other rangers saving the world then none of us would be here right now to enjoy our lives." added Anton

"Your right on that one Anton. Speaking of which Conner Krista me and Sakura have hearn nothing but good things about the two of you finally getting married and doing all the great things you both have been doing since you both moved back here to Reefside." said Tommy looking at Conner and Krista

"Well thanks Dr. O. That's mean a lot to both me and Krista as we both have being trying hard to help the kids of Reeside with our soccer camp as we both work hard to get it where it is now." said Conner

"You got right Conner. But I am just glad your not a ranger anymore as ever since you told me about you being the red ranger and about both your moms that I don't ever have to worry about you going out and saving the world with me having to worry about your safety." said Krista

"Your right about that Krista. As both me and Mitoko are proud of what Conner is doing with his life right now with the soccer camp and his pro soccer career as well." said Tsunade

"You got that right Tsunade. I am glad as well as how Conner turn out with his life as he didn't turn out like either Sasuke or Itachi as both of them were power hungry jerks and for that I am happy about. Not to mention our little Conner marrying such a beautiful and kind young woman." said Mikoto with a smile on her face

"Well I am kinda of glad to that Conner finally grown up and doesn't act like the same old Conner that we grew up with that only cared about his soccer career and pretty girls." said Ethan

"Well if you ask me Ethan. I say I kinda of miss the way Conner use to act as he always mange to make me laugh whenever he made a mistake." said Kira

""I agree with you there Kira as I kinda of miss the old Conner as well. But I do like the way Conner is now as he has being keeping out of trouble since we gave up being rangers." said Trent

"That maybe true Trent. But of course all of us have to grow up at some point. Unlike a certain yellow wind ranger that we know who refuses to this day to grow up." said Tori looking at Dustin

"Well excuse me Tori. But for the fact that like the way I am as it is who I am. " said Dustin in annoyed tone of voice

"Well I have to agree with you there Dustin. As with you around it's never a dull moment for even a minute. Which reminds me Adam how are things going at the doji?" ask Sakura looking at Adam

"Well things are going great as ever before Sakura. As with J.B. and Smitty helping me Rocky, Trini, and Jason run the doji business has pick up big time which I am happy for." said Adam with a smile

"I agree with Adam. With all the doji the way it is right now. We are getting more kids enroll by their parents to help keep them off the streets which I am happy for." said Trini

"Well what do you expect Trini. We me and Smitty helping run the doji. You two have more free time to yourselves ." said J.B

"You got that right J.B. . But I am just glad with Zeltrax no longer around we don't have to worry about anymore evil coming after us." said Smitty

"That maybe true Smitty. But if there is one thing I learn is that when one is evil is defeated there is a even more evil person waiting to try and take over the world." said Ryan looking at Smitty

"That maybe true Ryan. But let's not forget there have been many ranger teams after us that have fought against the forces of evil and won and that I am glad for." said Dominick

"Well if you ask me Dominick. I say that with the S.P.D. Academy training the next group of rangers things will be nice and peaceful for a good long time." said Kit

"You might be right Kit. But don't forget there will always be evil in the universe no matter how many times it is defeated by the forces of good." said Drew

"You might be right on that Drew. But I say evil will always lose to the forces of good as long as there are a team of power ranger willing to fight them to the end." said Eric

"Well that is something good to hear coming from your mouth Eric. Considering the fact when you first became the quantum ranger you use the power for your own personal gain to become the leader of the Silver Guardians." said Carter

"That maybe true about Eric Carter. But he has come a long way since then as he has proven time and again that he has what it takes to become a real power ranger." said Alyssa

"That is true Alyssa. Eric has proven himself to be a true ranger as he has fought many times with honor against impossible odds from what I seen him do." said Leanbow

"I agree with you there Leanbow. Eric has fought with honor all of us have. As eveytime the forces of evil threw something our way we sent it back to them ten times worse by working as a team." said Zack

"Your right on that one Zack. But I never thought that I would ever in my life here you say something like that ever in my life." said Hunter

"Well what do you expect Hunter. Zack has grown up a lot from the years that I know him. Which is saying a lot considering what he was like when were in high school." said Tommy

"That is true Tommy. Zack has grown up a lot over the past couple of years from what you and the others told me about him." said Shizune

"I agree with you that Shizune. As the I remember a couple of years ago when I first met Zack all he wanted to do was impress any pretty lady that he laid eyes on ." said Hayley

"Kinda of like how Blake use to act when me and the others first met him and Hunter as all they ever wanted to do was complete in Motocross." said Cam

"That may have been true back then Cam. But at least I made a career out of it like Conner did with playing soccer." said Blake in a angry voice

"That is true Blake as me and Hinata have seen you complete in the X games last year as you won the gold in them." said Minato

"Your right about that Minato dear. Blake did make a career out of motocross as he is very good at it. Which I am glad he is as he made a life out of something he likes." said Hinata looking at her husband with a smile on her face

"I have to agree with you there Hinata as Blake is doing something he enjoys the most. Not like we had to back in the leaf village. As the only way we could make a living was to work as ninja as we had no other way to make a living as that was what were train for. Which is I ma glad now that we can all live a normal life after everything we all being true." said TenTen

"Your right on that one TenTen. All of us have move on with our lives as I am happy that I have gotten to know my daughter Sakura a lot better over the past few years and that she has found someone like Tommy to fall in love with and have a life together and for that I am very happy." said Rin with a smile on her face

"I agree with you there Rin. As both me and Danny are happy that Sakura and Tommy are married and happy with another as they both have work through tough things in their lifes to get to where they are now. Not to mention givign both me and my husband two wonderful grandchildren to help raise." said Melissa happy

"I agree with you there honey as I couldn't be happier for the two of them as well. But I think we had enough thinking about that past. As we should enjoy today as it is our grandson's birthday today which is why were all here today to celebrate. Don't you agree Tommy?" ask Danny looking at Tommy

"I couldn't agree with you there more dad. Today is a special day. So I say we enjoy it as my little boy has earn it . So let's get this party started." replied Tommy with a smile

With that said the party started with everyone happy with everything that had happen to them over the past few years.

THE END

That's it for the final chapter of Blast from The Past. So what did you guys think about the final chapter and about the appearance of Jason's and Ino's daughter. I just want to thank everyone who has read and review my story as I have had great time writing it and I will of course miss it as many of you will be. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for future stories.


End file.
